


Una vida en este tiempo.

by Polyyin



Series: Los siglos de Azul. [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 179,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyyin/pseuds/Polyyin
Summary: Lena intenta construir junto a Piper un lugar seguro para ellas. Para su familia. Queda mucho camino por delante pero la superviviente sabe que ya no está sola, algo que necesita recordarse a cada paso que da para no volver a perder todo lo que le importa.





	1. Los días tranquilos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Una vida en este tiempo" es la segunda parte de la serie "Los siglos de Azul." La primera parte, que claro, es la que recomiendo leer antes, se titula "Un lugar en el yermo."

Lena atravesó la gran puerta de Sanctuary agitada. Llevaba el pecho de su armadura en una mano. Se había colgado las protecciones de sus brazos de la bandolera y su camisa iba atada a su cintura. Solo tenía encima su camiseta sin mangas. El sol golpeaba fuerte desde el mediodía y la mujer había estado corriendo por horas.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la caída de la Hermandad del Acero. Mayo estaba casi terminando. No habían estado mucho tiempo en Diamond City después de eso, solo un par de semanas. Pero Lena había mantenido su promesa con la reportera, se habían trasladado a la casa de Sanctuary y llevaban allí más de dos meses, ayudando en la época de siembra y continuando con las mejoras en el asentamiento. A excepción de algunos viajes fugaces que habían hecho para que Piper pudiese mantenerse al día con su periódico, no se habían movido de aquel lugar.

Curie salió de la clínica con una botella de agua purificada en sus manos y comenzó a perseguir a Lena por la calle principal, intentando que la mujer bebiese lo que le alcanzaba.

_“-Curie, no tengo sed.-“_

_“-Lena, prometo que es solo agua. No he agregado ninguna sustancia. Necesitas mantenerte hidratada si insistes en continuar con estas sesiones de ejercicio extremo en las peores horas del día.-“_

_“-Está bien, solo para que no sigas acosándome. Pero te juro que si esta vez metiste algo ahí dentro…-“_

La joven no dejaba sus investigaciones y en la clínica del asentamiento había encontrado su lugar. No se había separado de Piper y Lena desde el día de la batalla, primero cuidando las heridas de aquella mujer con minuciosidad y luego siguiéndolas hasta Sanctuary cuando Cait la dejó en Diamond City sin explicaciones. Solo le había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y no habían sabido más de ella durante los últimos tres meses.

Lena bebió de casi un solo trago el agua que la chica le alcanzaba y le devolvió la botella. Curie ya se había dejado llevar más de una vez con sus experimentos, usándola de conejillo de indias sin previo aviso. Había logrado hacerle entender que no podía volver a hacer algo así. Al menos esperaba que esta vez le hiciese caso.

Entró en la casa que compartía con Piper y las niñas. Las dos estaban ahora en la nueva escuela que Sanctuary había estrenado hacía solo un par de meses. La reportera incluso daba alguna clase allí, enseñando a los niños a leer y a escribir y más de una vez, a los adultos. Tiró la armadura sobre el sofá y se liberó de las botas. Daría cualquier cosa por tener un par de zapatillas deportivas.

La chica leía sentada en la mesa. Levantó la mirada. Lena llevaba la camiseta sin mangas, su piel había tomado color en las últimas semanas y brillaba de sudor. La reportera se detuvo en los brazos marcados de aquella mujer. Sus hombros. Su estómago. Piper se sentía más de una vez intimidada por el estado físico de Azul, no es que ella no intentase mantenerse en forma pero al lado de Lena, no podía evitar sentirse insegura con su cuerpo. Aunque en ese momento, había que decirlo, no estaba pensando en aquello. En ese momento estaba disfrutando el paisaje sin darse cuenta de que Azul estaba bien consciente de la mirada de la chica.

_“-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-“_

Piper dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada con sorpresa. Lena la había atrapado bien.

_“-Sí. Claro. Sabes que me gustas. Solo te miraba, no de ninguna forma en particular. Quiero decir, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos y dio la casualidad que me quede mirando.-“_

_“-Ajá. ¿Qué pensamientos?-“_

Otra vez. De pronto sintió que en aquella sala hacía demasiado calor.

_“-Bueno, ninguno en particular. Estaba viendo que has tomado color estas semanas, te sienta bien.-“_

Lena se acercaba, rodeando la mesa y llegando al lugar en que Piper estaba sentada. La chica se puso de pie un tanto nerviosa.

_“-Voy a darme una ducha.-“_

_“-No…-“_

_“-¿No?-“_

_“-Bueno… uff. Sabes que me pone verte así y estoy segura que lo haces a propósito. Aparecerte casi sin ropa, sudada, tirando tu armadura de chica del ejército a un costado. Podrías haberte volcado una jarra de agua sobre la camiseta también…-“_

Azul se reía, la chica tenía razón. Un poco lo hacía a propósito, le gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

_“-¿Seguro que no quieres que me dé una ducha primero?-“_

_“-¿Primero? Alguien tiene bastante confianza en sí misma…-“_

Lena la levantó de la cintura y la sentó en la mesada de la cocina, metiéndose entre sus piernas.

_“-¡Azul! Cualquiera puede entrar.-“_

_“-Cerré la puerta.-“_

_“-Guau. Hablando de premeditación. ¿Eh?-“_

Lena le quitaba la camiseta a la chica y desprendía su sostén. Besaba sus hombros con suavidad y atrapaba su carne entre sus dientes cada poco. Piper reaccionaba cada vez que lo hacía.

_“-Me vuelves loca, Piper. Eres perfecta.-“_

La chica peleaba contra el cinturón de Azul. Sus dedos encontraban cada poco la dureza del vientre de Lena y no podía evitar la sensación que se le iba metiendo entre sus piernas.

_“-¿Necesitas ayuda ahí?-“_

Piper se sonrió. Al fin terminó de desabrochar el cinturón y subiendo las manos le quitó la camiseta. Se quedó un instante admirando lo que tenía delante. Los brazos de Lena la volvían loca. Su cuerpo tenía muchas más cicatrices que la primera vez que lo había tocado pero cada una de esas marcas contaba una historia que la chica conocía y solo por eso, ya sentía que la quería aún más.

_“-Hoy estás un poco más contemplativa que otras veces…-“_

Lena seguía jugando con su boca por su cuello, por su pecho. Sus manos se perdían en los senos de Piper, endureciéndolos, disfrutándolos.

_“-Me gustas. Tienes un cuerpo estupendo, Azul. Me intimida un poco.-“_

La mujer la incitó a que levantase sus caderas y removió los jeans de la chica con agilidad.

_“-¿Te intimido?-“_

_“-Sí… No creo estar a la altura.-“_

Lena se frenó. La miró con extrañeza.

_“-¿Me estás viendo? Desde que crucé la puerta solo quiero meterme en tus pantalones. Me gustas. Nunca nadie me gustó así. Y no solo lo que puedo ver… tocar… pero si eso es lo que te pone intranquila, me encanta tu cuerpo, Piper. Tus piernas…-“_

Azul bajaba sus manos por sus muslos, separándolos más.

_“-Tus pechos. Perfectos. El color de tus pezones… Me gusta sentir como se endurecen cuando me tienen cerca.-“_

La chica sentía el color invadiéndole la cara.

_“-Tu cintura… Dios… tus caderas. Cada vez que te miro desde atrás no puedo pensar en otra cosa que arrastrarte hasta la cama más cercana.-“_

_“-Ya… dejaste claro tu punto. Bésame.-“_

_“-Tengo mucho más para decir…-“_

_“-Bésame.-“_

La mujer la besó. Piper estaba completamente desnuda, se había encargado de eso, y ahora bajaba sus propios pantalones y los empujaba al suelo con sus piernas, quitándolos del camino. Sentía la lengua de la chica recorriendo su cuello, sus caricias en su vientre, en sus pechos, en su espalda. Los últimos meses habían sido un inusual oasis de tranquilidad y lo estaban disfrutando como nada en el mundo.

_“-… te quiero dentro.-“_

Lena le sonrió. Le gustaba la confianza que Piper tenía con ella. Bajó su mano sin hacerla esperar y en cuanto sintió lo mojada que la chica estaba, se metió en ella con seguridad. La reportera gimió. No tardó en empezar a moverse contra ella, colgándose de sus brazos.

_“-Fuerte. Lo quiero fuerte, Azul.-“_

Piper le hablaba al oído y Lena se encendía desde el estómago. La afirmó con su brazo libre y comenzó a follarla con brusquedad. Sabía bien lo que la chica le estaba pidiendo.

No tardó en girarla y bajarla contra la mesada, tomándola del pelo y acomodándose por detrás. Notó como las caderas de Piper se levantaban hacia ella. Se metió dentro otra vez y la embistió con fuerza, ayudándose con todo su cuerpo. La chica se agarraba con tensión a la superficie e intentaba no gritar demasiado, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Sintió como Lena se le subía, como su mano libre llegaba hasta su boca, ahogándole el grito. Como la mujer le susurraba en el oído, callándola. Se dejó, bajando uno de sus brazos hasta el muslo de Azul que cada vez la empujaba con más fuerza contra aquel mueble.

Ahora Piper se movía con desesperación, buscándola cada vez que Lena se salía de ella. Quería llegar. Necesitaba acabarse.

Lena se lo hacía con locura, no iba a cansarse nunca de aquella vista. Recorría su espalda con la mirada, sus caderas, sus piernas vencidas contra ella. Notaba la fuerza con que Piper apretaba su muslo. Iba a llevarla hasta el final ahora mismo. Metió otro dedo y sintió como la chica mordía su mano con ganas. Se enterró en ella, con fuerza. No paró de moverse, sin perder el ritmo.

 La tensión de la chica era evidente, su espalda se arqueó y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás.

Piper estaba acabándose bajo ella.

Se quedó dentro hasta que la chica terminó, agotada sobre la mesada. Sintió la sonrisa de su boca formándose bajo sus dedos y liberó sus labios a la vez que salía de dentro con cuidado. La reportera se quejó con placer.

Lena solo le dio un momento y la giró.

Piper levantó la ceja, mirándola. Se sonrió. Lena la tomó de su pelo, pasando su mano por detrás de su nuca.

_“-Baja…-“_

La chica no dejó de mirarla mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la mujer. Lena la empujó contra su entrepierna sin reparos. Si en algún momento había dudado de cuanto le gustaba a Azul, esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto comprobó el estado en que Lena estaba.

Azul no tardó demasiado.

Piper la volvía loca y con la imagen que tenía en su cabeza, la chica sobre aquella mesada estallando bajo ella, no le tomó más de unos minutos.

Había sido intenso. Y rápido.

 

Las dos descansaban ahora, tiradas sobre el sofá, abrazadas.

_“-¿Todavía no te aburres de mí?-“_

_“-Piper, cariño. ¿Qué pasa hoy contigo?-“_

_“-Nada… es solo que… llevas tres meses en total tranquilidad. Sé que no es como sueles estar…-“_

_“-Pipes, nunca fue mi decisión el no parar. No me aburro contigo. Esto es todo lo que necesito. Y todo lo que hice, lo que hicimos, es para poder estar aquí, contigo, en este sofá… o aburriéndome cada día de mi vida sobre esa mesada, justo como acabamos de hacerlo.-“_

La chica la abrazó. Se estaba acostumbrado a tenerla todo el tiempo con ella y saber que no corría ningún peligro más que un esguince de tobillo mientras corría, era algo que disfrutaba demasiado. Sabía bien que no iba a durar, todavía quedaba el Instituto. Todavía quedaba demasiado por delante.

Lena le había hablado mucho de Shaun en el último tiempo, de sus planes, de sus intentos. Y aunque a la reportera le había costado en un principio escucharle decir que iba a intentar que el Instituto cambiase de dirección, confiaba en Azul, con su vida. Y pensaba demostrárselo.

 

Los golpes en la puerta resonaron. Lena se levantó y abrió, era Grace.

_“-Laurel está dando a luz. Curie está haciendo todo lo que puede pero está demasiado débil. No sabe si van a lograrlo.-“_

Piper se había levantado de un salto al escuchar aquel nombre. Era la mujer que Nick y Azul habían rescatado, apenas embarazada cuando la sacaron de aquella jaula. La reportera se había acercado a ella en los últimos meses. Era una de sus alumnas, le había estado enseñando a leer y escribir y las horas compartidas habían terminado desembocando en una reciente amistad.

  _“-Voy a ducharme antes de ir, Piper. Tranquila. Va a salir bien.-“_

Lena la besó, sabía que la reportera tenía aprecio por aquella mujer y el tema se le hacía bastante personal. La General era quien había indicado a Grace que le avisasen cuando todo comenzara.

Vio como las dos mujeres bajaban hacia la clínica y se apuró a meterse en la ducha. No había mucho que ella pudiese hacer pero quería estar allí para la reportera.

 

Se vistió con su camisa y sus pantalones del uniforme. Se calzó las botas y su bandolera y levantó su rifle, revisándolo con rapidez y cruzándolo sobre su hombro.

 Sanctuary había crecido. Desde que los Minutemen habían derrotado a la Hermandad, muchos yermenses se habían unido y varios asentamientos se habían sumado a los que ya estaban bajo protección de la milicia. Crecían, y crecían fuertes.

Varias personas estaban fuera de la clínica, algo alejadas de la entrada pero con los oídos atentos. Un nacimiento no era algo que podía verse en el yermo todos los días, y a pesar de que el asentamiento se había agrandado bastante en el último tiempo, todos se conocían entre sí y no dejaban de ser una comunidad estrechamente unida.

Varias cabezas la saludaron al pasar. Sintió el llanto del bebé incluso antes de atravesar el umbral. Una mezcla de alegría y angustia se le subió de golpe y tuvo que detenerse un momento antes de seguir avanzando.

Cuando entró a la sala, era caótico. Grace tenía al chiquillo en un rincón, lo atendía sobre una mesa. Piper estaba a un costado de la cama de la mujer, tomándole la mano. Curie no dejaba de remover paños ensangrentados. El suelo estaba lleno de ellos. Pudo ver el rojo tiñendo las sábanas debajo de aquella mujer. La hemorragia era severa.

Se quedó manteniendo la distancia, mirando a la reportera. La chica estaba asustada, la palidez en el rostro de Laurel era alarmante y los movimientos desesperados de Curie entre sus piernas eran señal clara de que nada estaba saliendo bien.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Azul entendiese que poco quedaba ya por hacer. Lo que siguió, fue el llanto de Piper y Curie acercándose a la joven reportera. Las dos se abrazaban a un costado de la cama. Acababan de perder a Laurel.

Azul no supo por qué pero en cuanto se dio cuenta, estaba al lado de Grace, mirando al niño envuelto en una suave manta. La chica lo levantó y lo puso en sus brazos, sin decir más. Lena miró a la criatura, su piel colorada por los esfuerzos del parto, su llanto. Lo acercó hasta su rostro y sintió su aroma. Lo balanceó contra su pecho. La salud de Laurel había sido demasiado frágil durante todo el embarazado y era casi un milagro que el niño hubiese sobrevivido. Probablemente si Curie no hubiese estado allí, ninguno de los dos lo hubiese logrado.

Lena se sentó en una de las camas y tomó el biberón que Curie le alcanzaba. La joven médica estaba preparada para aquello. Aunque internamente no había dejado de pedir que nada de eso terminase siendo necesario, se había encargado de tener preparada la alimentación para la criatura en caso de que su madre no sobreviviese.

Azul no tardó en acercar la tetilla al bebé que se prendió instintivamente, succionando con ganas. La mujer del refugio no pudo evitar sonreír, el pequeño tenía ganas de vivir, pese a todo lo que tenía en contra.

La reportera se arrimaba con timidez pero una mirada de Azul bastó para animarla. Se sentó junto a ella, mirándolos. Lena ya lo había hecho antes y se notaba, en la naturalidad con que aquella mujer acunaba al niño, la forma en que lo miraba. La chica levantó su mano y la acercó al bebé. Unos dedos minúsculos se cerraron alrededor de su índice y algo en su pecho se apretó.

Piper sintió que nunca más iba a poder soltarse de aquella mano diminuta que la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

 


	2. El día que nos quedamos contigo.

El niño tenía los pulmones sanos, de eso no había duda. Los gritos se escuchaban en toda la casa.

Lena se levantó y se acercó al moisés. tomó a Yahto y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Al pasar por la habitación de las niñas pudo ver a Nat sentada en su cama, tratando de reaccionar. Tenía una mueca de enojo.

Llegó a la nevera y buscó uno de los biberones que Curie le había preparado. Aparentemente todo lo que el niño necesitaba estaba allí, y por el progreso de la última semana parecía que la mujer no se equivocaba.

Yahto dejó de llorar en cuanto le acercó la tetilla de goma. Se prendió a ella con desesperación, tenía apetito. Lena sintió los brazos de Piper en su cintura, su cabeza apoyándose con dulzura sobre su espalda. La reportera apenas había dormido desde que el niño estaba en la casa, ya hacía tres días. Se esforzaba por apurarse en cuanto lo escuchaba pero la chica siempre se levantaba, aún cuando no era su turno. Azul sospechaba que era algo de familia, Nat se despertaba con la misma facilidad y la niña no estaba demasiado contenta con la potencia de las cuerdas vocales de la criatura.

_“-Ve a dormir, Pipes. Lo tengo bajo control.-“_

_“-Lo sé… De todas formas está amaneciendo. Hoy tengo que cubrir uno de los turnos en la escuela y aún no tengo nada listo… voy a calentar el café.-“_

Lena caminaba la sala despacio con el niño en brazos. Lo enderezó sobre su pecho en cuanto terminó el biberón.

Todos se habían mostrado de acuerdo en el momento en que Piper decidió llevar al bebé a su propia casa. Laurel no tenía a nadie y la reportera había sido la persona más cercana a ella en los últimos meses. Además, pocas eran las familias que iban a pelear por la oportunidad de tener una boca más que alimentar. La vida en Sanctuary era más fácil que en otros lugares de la Commonwealth pero nunca se podía estar seguro de cuanto duraba algo así.

Más allá de que todos sabían bien cuál era la naturaleza de su relación con la General de los Minutemen, Piper había defendido ese lugar junto a ellos más de una vez, incluso se había entregado a la Hermandad solo por mantenerlos a salvo. Los milicianos y los colonos la respetaban casi tanto como a Lena y si la chica había decidido que el niño estaba bien con ellas, nadie iba a oponerse a algo así.

_“-Piper…-“_

La reportera la miró. No dejaba de enternecerla la forma en que Lena acunaba a ese bebé.

_“-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-“_

La mujer se había plantado en el salón, con Yatho en sus brazos, mirando hacia la chica con ansiedad. Piper entendió bien lo que estaba preguntando.

_“-Quiero que viva con nosotras.-“_

Lena se quedó estática. Podía sentir los suaves latidos del cuerpecito recostado sobre ella. No hacía mucho tiempo atrás, era a Shaun a quien sostenía así.

_“-Azul… sé que es demasiado. Sé que no pregunté nada, simplemente lo traje aquí y tú… solo lo aceptaste. Como con Mía…-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-No… déjame terminar.-“_

La chica se acercó a ellos dos.

_“-Quiero que sea nuestro. Quiero que lo criemos como si fuese nuestro.-“_

Por algún extraño motivo, Lena no entró en pánico. Todavía recordaba el día en que supo que estaba embarazada de Shaun. A pesar de que ya tenía con Nate una relación todo lo seria que podía ser, por un instante, había sentido ganas de huir. Nunca se había sentido preparada para formar una familia y aunque lo había intentado, el miedo intenso nunca la había abandonado.

Y entonces, conoció a Piper. En el escenario más caótico que jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado, donde cualquier tipo de estabilidad era una utopía lejana y cada día podía ser el último. Y sin embargo, la chica simplemente la arrastró hasta ese lugar. Le salía natural, se le había hecho tan fácil querer a Nat, a Mía. Vivir con la molesta reportera. Y ahora estaba con un recién nacido en brazos, escuchando como Piper le pedía que fuesen su familia. Si no estaba sintiendo pánico en ese momento, probablemente no iba a sentirlo nunca.

_“-Está bien. Hagámoslo.-“_

_“-Sé que es demasiado, Azul. Sé que queda todavía mucho por hacer y no es lo mismo Nat o Mía, que pueden cuidarse solas cuando las dejamos en la ciudad-“_

_“-Pipes, sí.-“_

_“-Pero te prometo que no voy a quejarme cuando tenga que quedarme con él, sé en lo que estoy metiéndome Lena. No necesitas responder ahora, podemos pensarlo.-“_

_“-Piper. Mírame. Estoy diciéndote que sí. Que Yahto se queda con nosotras.-“_

La chica la miró, en silencio. Levantó la mano hacia las del pequeño, acariciándolo con suavidad.

_“-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres hacer esto conmigo?-“_

_“-No me animaría a hacerlo con nadie más, pero al lado tuyo, creo que podemos hacerlo bien.-“_

_“-No estoy segura de saber bien cómo pero voy a intentarlo…-“_

_“-Vas a ser una excelente madre, Piper. Lo eres ya.-“_

Nunca se había tratado del momento correcto. Ni del lugar, ni de seguridades. En su época todo aquello también había sido solo una ilusión, y había quedado bien demostrado hasta que punto. Se trataba de Piper. Se trataba de aquella mujer, de como cualquier lugar en el que estuviesen se convertía en su hogar si ella estaba cerca. De la naturalidad que sentía con todo aquello.

Unos golpes suaves se sintieron en la puerta. Las dos mujeres se miraron. La reportera se acercó y abrió despacio. Cait estaba tambaleándose en la entrada, tenía un corte profundo sobre su cara y olía a alcohol. La chica la dejó pasar, girando para encontrar la mirada de Lena.

_“-Joder… pensé que sabía cómo se hacían los bebés. Ustedes dos pueden lograr cualquier cosa eh…-“_

La pelirroja cayó en el sofá. Piper tomaba a Yahto de los brazos de Azul mientras le hacía a la mujer mil preguntas con la mirada que Lena esperaba poder contestar en breve.

_“-Cait… Deberías haber ido a la clínica, ese corte parece profundo.-“_

_“-No… no quiero verla. ¿Está allí?-“_

_“-Sí, baja la voz. El niño acaba de dormirse.-“_

La reportera volvía de la habitación. Había dejado a Yahto en su moisés y había entornado la puerta, sabía que una vez que tenía la panza llena, el chico no solía despertarse hasta que no era necesario cambiarlo.

_“-Te fuiste sin más. ¿Por qué, Cait? Curie estuvo semanas llorando... Sabes lo sensible que es.-“_

El tono de Lena era duro.

_“-Te envié un mensaje desde Diamond City. Necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.-“_

_“-Sí. Curie te escribió en cuanto supo que estabas con los hermanos Bobrov. Tuve que frenarla más de una vez para que no fuese a buscarte…-“_

_“-Sí, recibí sus cartas.-“_

_“-¿Y no fuiste siquiera capaz de contestarle?-“_

Cait agachaba la cabeza, parecía no llevar bien todo aquello. Piper se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre Lena para calmarla.

_“-Cait…-“_

La reportera se sentó cerca de la mujer.

_“-¿Por qué no le contestaste? ¿Leíste sus cartas?-“_

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Se levantó un poco del sofá y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su jean varias cartas todavía cerradas.

Lena la miró confundida.

_“- Joder, Cait. ¡Ni siquiera las abriste!-“_

_“-Azul, baja la voz. Cait… ¿Sabes cómo leerlas?-“_

_“-No.-“_

La mujer del refugio cerró su ojo por un instante. Piper lo había notado enseguida y a ella no se le había ocurrido ni por un momento. Olvidaba que leer y escribir era un privilegio en ese tiempo.

_“-¿Quieres que te las lea?-“_

_“-¿Para qué? Debe odiarme… y es mejor.-“_

_“-Bien. Podemos hacerlo mañana. Voy a traerte una manta, puedes acomodarte en el sofá por unas horas. Creo que necesitas dormir.-“_

La pelirroja asintió con desgano y se estiró sobre el sillón. No pasaron demasiados minutos antes de que un ronquido suave comenzase a escucharse, la alta mujer había llegado agotada.

 

Lena bajaba hacia la clínica. Llevaba a Yahto en sus brazos. Fue difícil llegar, todos querían dar un vistazo al bebé que dormía plácidamente sobre los latidos de Azul. En cuanto atravesó la puerta, Curie no tardó nada en quitarle al niño. Le encantaba tenerlo.

_“-Ey… Pensaba dejarlo aquí. Piper está en la escuela. Escucha… Curie... Cait regresó, temprano, esta mañana.-“_

La cara de la chica se transformó. No solía ponerse seria pero cuando lo hacía, iba por todo.

_“-Sé que no me corresponde decirte esto pero no puedo evitarlo. Cait… pasó por demasiadas cosas en su vida. Creo que se asustó. No es mi lugar excusarla ni lo pretendo. Solo te pido… que no seas muy dura. Está… No llegó bien.-“_

_“-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-“_

La cara de seriedad de la chica era ahora toda de preocupación.

_“- Me refiero a emocionalmente... Tenía un corte en la frente pero no quiso que se lo atendiésemos. Por lo demás, parecía bien. Puedes ir a verla si quieres… está en casa… lleva a Yahto contigo ¿Si?-“_

_“-Claro, Lena, sabes que no lo dejaría con nadie más.-“_

Azul se despidió, dispuesta a dar una vuelta al perímetro. Codsworth había insistido en acompañarla en esas rondas y le parecía que se lo debía, el pobre robot siempre estaba esperándola. Albóndiga también solía sumarse a las excursiones matutinas, y entre los tres eran los que generalmente recorrían el muro para verificar que todo estuviese como tenía que estar.

 

Cait escuchó los golpes resonándole en la cabeza. Alguien estaba en la puerta y aparentemente, nadie en casa. Se levantó con pesadez. No podía haber dormido demasiado. Abrió la puerta. La chica estaba de pie frente a ella, con el crio en brazos. Su pelo estaba algo más largo de lo que lo que recordaba pero no demasiado. Un par de ojos grises se le clavaron encima. La pelirroja agachó la cabeza.

_“-Piper y Lena no están.-“_

_“- Vengo por ti, déjame pasar, por favor.-“_

Cait se hizo a un costado, dejando que la chica entrase y en cuanto cerró la puerta volvió a despatarrarse en el sillón. Curie buscó el moisés de junco de la habitación de las dos mujeres y lo acercó al salón, dejando al niño dentro.

_“-¿Cómo te hiciste ese corte sobre la frente?-“_

_“-No lo sé.-“_

La chica se sentó a su lado, apoyando entre medio de las dos el bolso de mano que traía. La pelirroja la miró con curiosidad. Sintió los dedos de Curie en su mentón, moviendo su cabeza con firmeza.

_“-Quédate quieta.-“_

Curie intentó no ser demasiado cuidadosa, después de todo, estaba furiosa. Cait no pudo percibirlo, al contrario, las manos de Curie siempre le parecían las más suaves que había conocido. La mujer se mantuvo estática mientras la curaban y cosían.

_“-¿Pensabas hablar conmigo o ignorarme por el resto de tu existencia?-“_

La pelirroja la miró. No sabía que decir ni cómo actuar. No lo había podido manejar. Pánico. Eso había sido. En el instante en que había sentido que lo que le pasaba con aquella chica era más que atracción, que Curie le importaba, había huido.

_“-Te escribí. No sabía a dónde así que seguí enviando las cartas a tu habitación en Diamond City. ¿Recibiste alguna?-“_

Cait asintió con la cabeza.

_“-¿Por qué no me contestaste?-“_

Fue un silencio incómodo hasta que la pelirroja la miró.

_“-No sé leer, Curie. Ni escribir. No soy como tú. No soy como Lena o Piper...-“_

La chica tardó un momento en contestar. Se quedó observándola.

_“-Solo sé pelear… No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Y probablemente si te quedas cerca de mí, termine lastimándote. O perdiéndote. O quién sabe qué…-“_

_“-No. No vas a salir de todo esto tan fácil. Eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes…-“_

Curie tenía en su cabeza el discurso que había estado dos meses preparando, palabra por palabra, cada gesto y cada entonación, pero nada salió como esperaba y la chica solo pudo largarse a llorar. Todavía las emociones la dominaban y le costaba un mundo mantener las apariencias.

Cait se le acercó. Intentó abrazarla.

_“-¡No! No vas a hacer eso conmigo otra vez. Hacer que me acerque a ti y desaparecer. No pienso permitírtelo.-“_

_“-Voy a quedarme aquí.-“_

Curie la miró por un segundo. Se escurrió las lágrimas y se levantó. Tomó otra vez al niño entre sus brazos.

_“-Bien, entonces puedes pasar mañana por la clínica. Cuando no huelas a alcohol y te hayas dado una ducha. Y no vayas por ahí sintiendo lástima por ti misma. Quizás podemos hablar. Si me visitas.-“_

La chica abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Cait se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá. Subió su mano hasta la herida que Curie acababa de curar y vendarle. No era buena para leer entre líneas pero si la odiase no le habría dicho que fuese a verla. Quizás. Resopló. Todo aquello hacía que su cabeza le doliese aún más. Se estiro y cerró sus ojos. No tardó en volver a dormir pero esta vez los sueños no fueron tan malos.

 

 

 


	3. Caricias fraternales.

Lena seguía disparando. Había perdido de vista a Cait pero sabía que la mujer era probable que estuviese flanqueando al par de supermutantes que quedaban cubriendo la entrada de la planta de tratamiento de aguas. Graygarden necesitaba que la pusiesen en funcionamiento para no perder los cultivos, y de la cosecha de aquel asentamiento dependían demasiado ese año.

Logró desviar el tiro a último momento.

Cait se había metido en medio de su línea de fuego, asaltando al supermutante de frente, sin más. Lena vio los golpes que la alta mujer estaba recibiendo y no podía entender como lograba seguir en pie. Comenzó a correr hacia allí, era imposible disparar a esa distancia con la pelirroja en medio.

Cait se movía ahora sobre la plataforma de madera, esquivando al grandote. Apretó a Hiya con ganas. Se giró con rapidez en cuanto el supermutante se descubrió. El bate de la mujer se enterró en la rodilla de la mole que bajó al suelo en un alarido. Cait lo desclavó de un tirón y volvió a golpear, ahora a la cabeza. Una y otra vez. La sangre en el rostro no le dejaba ver bien, pero no quería parar. Vio al bruto que quedaba vivo levantar su rifle de asalto hacia ella, a la distancia que estaba, tenía buenas chances de dar en el blanco, pero el disparo que resonó no fue el de su arma, Lena había sido más rápida, acabando con el supermutante de dos tiros en la nuca con su pesado revólver.

_“-Mierda, Cait. De verdad ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-“_

_“-Nada. Eso está claro.-“_

Azul puso su ojo en blanco.

_“-Escúchame, necesitas terminar con todo esto. En cuanto volvamos vas a ir a hablar con Curie y le vas a pedir perdón… Y otra cosa, deja de compadecerte de ti por un rato. Puedes aprender, no importa lo tarde que crees que es. Piper ya te lo ofreció. Eres inteligente Cait… Con todo en contra, lograste sobrevivir…-“_

_“-No voy a ir a la escuela como si fuese un crio.-“_

_“-Puedes venir a casa.-“_

_“-Bah… Este lugar apesta, terminemos de una jodida vez_.-“

Avanzaban con el agua hasta las rodillas hacia la entrada de la planta. Si fuera estaba así, quedaba claro que dentro tenía que estar totalmente tapada por el agua.

Esquivaron los sacos de carne humana mutilada que los supermutantes se habían encargado de colgar cerca de la entrada. El olor les revolvía el estómago y la vista era peor aún. Lena removió las ganzúas de su brazo y se apuró a abrir la puerta de la planta de Weston. Cualquier cosa que hubiese allí dentro era mejor que seguir en medio de aquella carnicería.

Entraron en silencio. La energía seguía funcionando, era probable que el generador estuviese en ese nivel. El elevador funcionaba y parecía ser el único camino, al menos el único que podían encontrar.

Las dos mujeres se metieron en el ascensor. No habían llegado al piso inferior cuando el agua comenzó a filtrarse a través de las compuertas. La pelirroja comenzó a apretar con violencia los botones para intentar frenar el elevador.

_“-Ey… Calma. ¡Cait! ¿Cait?-“_

 Lena no estaba acostumbrada a verla así. Asustada. No era una emoción que podía adivinarse muchas veces en la pelirroja.

_“-Nos vamos a ahogar en esta puta lata.-“_

_“-Cait. El agua no nos llega a los tobillos, calma, ya tenemos que estar abajo.-“_

Lena dio un golpe al techo del elevador con la culata de su rifle, levantando la placa que cubría la salida de emergencia.

_“-Ves. No estamos atrapadas. Tranquila.-“_

La pelirroja pareció calmarse.

El ascensor parecía que no iba a moverse más. Las dos mujeres forzaron la puerta, eran apenas unos centímetros de agua.

_“-Bien. Tiene que haber una forma de drenar esto, Cait. Este lugar está sellado. Debe ser por compartimentos.-“_

La mujer del refugio caminaba con cuidado, revisando los cuartos contiguos. La pelirroja la seguía, no parecía muy convencida de lo que estaban haciendo allí dentro.

Lena se acercó a una de las consolas y levantó el interruptor que le pareció más indicado. Un ruido resonó por toda la planta vacía. Se movieron hacia el corredor principal. A través del cristal pudieron ver como el nivel de agua de la sala contigua descendía, dejando expuestas las pasarelas metálicas de aquella estancia. Y mirelurks, muchos. Como no podía ser de otra manera, no iba a ser cuestión de solo apretar algunos botones.

_“-Dios. Odio los crustáceos. Y podemos olvidarnos de utilizar fuego aquí…-“_

_“-¿Crusqué?-“_

_“-Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, Cait. Ahora tenemos que cargarnos quien sabe cuántos cangrejos.-“_

_“-Le quitas la emoción a todo, Lena.-“_

Se quedaron de pie en el pasillo observando como el agua terminaba de descender.

_“-Supongo que tenemos que llegar a aquella compuerta. La pasarela está caída, vamos a tener que bajar.-“_

Lena apoyó su mano con fuerza en el botón rojo al costado de la compuerta que daba a la sala que hasta hacía nada había estado completamente bajo agua. Las dos avanzaron por la media pasarela que aún se sostenía en pie.

_“-¿Tu primero?-“_

La pelirroja la miró con pocas ganas.

_“-Bien. Me lanzas a Hiya en cuanto toco el suelo…-“_

Lena la descolgó, sosteniendo a la mujer con su brazo derecho. Cait bajó la cabeza haciendo una seña en cuanto se sintió lista para caer. La mujer del refugio no tardó en alcanzarle su bate.

La pelirroja arrimó una viga suelta, apoyándola sobre la plataforma destruida para que Lena pudiese hacer pie y la caída no fuese tan brusca.

Uno de los cangrejos ya se encaminaba hacia donde estaban.

_“-Intenta apuntar a la cara, Cait.-“_

_“-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-“_

El bate de Cait se enterró en cada parte de carne blanda que la mujer encontró. Antes de que Lena removiese su machete de la cintura, el cangrejo estaba muerto.

Limpiaron la zona con algo de dificultad, intentando no caer en el agua y moviéndose por los restos de las pasarelas que aún quedaban en pie. Cuando pasaron la segunda compuerta, otro mecanismo similar al que habían encontrado en el nivel superior les permitió seguir drenando la planta.

Necesitaban llegar a la sala de control y comprobar que la bomba podía volver a funcionar. Y el nivel de agua aún era de varios metros de profundidad.

_“-La puerta está al otro lado, Cait. Vamos a tener que meternos en el agua.-“_

_“-Vas. Yo no pienso meter un pie en esa mierda.-“_

Lena la miró, era de verdad extraño que la pelirroja estuviese comportándose de esa manera. Siempre era la primera en ofrecerse para todo.

_“-¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?-“_

_“-Joder, Lena. No sé nadar. ¿Está bien?-“_

La mujer del refugio la miró divertida.

_“-Tranquila, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, estoy aquí, Cait.-“_

_“-Cruza de una vez, pedazo de idiota, antes de que alguno de los crusticios o como mierda los llames te muerda el trasero. Vamos a ver quien salva a quien.-“_

Lena se descolgó su costal y sus armas y se las alcanzó a la pelirroja. Iba a tener que nadar al menos unos quince metros para llegar a la compuerta del otro lado. Tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea meterse sin poder que ver con claridad que había en el agua. Se removió su abrigo, las botas y la pechera de metal y se lanzó, tomando todo el impulso del que era capaz. Llegó al otro lado en apenas segundos. El agua olía fatal. Se subió a la pasarela con la fuerza de sus brazos. Cait le dedicó unos aplausos sarcásticos desde el otro lado. Lena respondió levantando su dedo.

Azul pudo ver de reojo el Mirelurk que asomaba del agua, justo detrás de Cait. La pinza atrapando su pantorrilla y llevándose a la pelirroja consigo. No había tenido tiempo siquiera de avisarle.

Removió el machete de su cintura y se lanzó al agua, justo donde había visto a la mujer hundirse. Apenas podía ver allí abajo pero notaba el bulto que atrapaba a la pelirroja. Intentaba liberar la pierna pero la fuerza de la criatura era demasiada. Metió su machete, palanqueando con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió el crujido vibrar en el mango de su arma. La bota de Cait se liberó y Azul se impulsó desde el fondo, atrapando a la mujer por su cintura y volviendo a la superficie. En cuanto sacaron sus cabezas del agua, Lena intentó girarla, tomarla por su espalda, pero la mujer la hundía desde los hombros una y otra vez intentando mantenerse a flote. Azul le gritaba cada vez que lograba sacar su cabeza pero la pelirroja estaba en pánico. Levantó su brazo en el aire y descargó su puño sobre la cara de Cait. Y una segunda vez solo por si acaso. Teniéndola atontada fue sencillo sacarla hasta la plataforma.

Le costó subirla. Además de que el golpe todavía la tenía tocada, aquella mujer era de piedra. Todo su cuerpo era músculo y Azul lo notó en la fuerza que tuvo que hacer para ayudarla a subir.

Lena no había terminado de erguirse por completo cuando la pelirroja le asestó un golpe en toda su cara, cortándole el labio y rompiéndole la nariz. Azul estuvo a punto de caer al agua otra vez. La miró furiosa, a punto de saltarle encima.

_“-¿Qué mierda haces, Cait? ¡Me rompiste la nariz!-“_

_“-Tú lo empezaste-“_

_“-Jodida desquiciada. Estabas ahogándote allí abajo. ¡Me cago en tu madre!-“_

_“-Lo bien que haces.-“_

Lena contaba para sus adentros. Respiraba profundo.

_“-Perdí el puto machete. Vamos a terminar de drenar esta mierda de planta. Dios. Tienes suerte que sepa controlarme.-“_

Detrás de la compuerta estaba el último interruptor. Esperaron pacientes a que el agua terminase de drenar. Toda la instalación estaba al descubierto ahora. Unos cuantos cangrejos quedaban aún, pululando por el barro. Lena divisó su machete, todavía clavado en la pinza del crustáceo que casi había ahogado a la pelirroja.

Sus armas y su costal habían quedado en la otra mitad de la plataforma pero al menos no habían caído al agua.

Bajaron al lugar, Cait se cargó a casi todas las criaturas de manera bestial, Lena suponía que estaba vengándose de lo que su compañero le había hecho pasar. Recuperó el machete de Azul, lanzándoselo con aires de superioridad hacia ella. La mujer del refugio todavía tenía ganas de patearle el trasero.

 

Por lo que llegaba a entender Azul, la planta parecía que podía ponerse en funcionamiento otra vez, pero definitivamente iban a necesitar traer a Sturges hacia allí.

Al menos la habían despejado.

 

Las dos mujeres salieron del edificio, empapadas y oliendo como los demonios. Ya era más de media tarde y decidieron pasar la noche en Graygarden, al menos podían lavarse allí. No les tomó demasiado llegar pero el camino se hizo largo. Lena todavía seguía molesta por lo que la pelirroja le había hecho en la nariz.

 

Cait estaba descansando cerca del fuego, vestía una camiseta y unos jeans, la ropa de ambas se secaba colgada en un árbol cercano. Lena se le unió. La pelirroja le alcanzó una cerveza en cuanto se sentó.

_“-Todavía me duele la cara, Cait. ¿Vas a contarte tú a Piper lo que me hiciste? Se suponía que era un viaje tranquilo.-“_

_“-Yo no le tengo miedo a tu chica, Lena. De hecho parece bastante inofensiva, no sé como hace para llevarte de las narices de la forma en que lo hace.-“_

Azul largó la carcajada. Cait no se callaba nada.

_“-¿Crees que me lleva de las narices?-“_

_“-Y es decir poco… Eras bastante más salvaje cuando te conocí. Te dejo unos meses y ya eres granjera y tienes un crio recién nacido.-“_

_“-Joder, Cait. Necesitaba parar un poco. Además ¿Qué se suponía que podíamos hacer? ¿Abandonarlo a su suerte?-“_

La pelirroja dio un trago largo a su cerveza y extendió sus piernas hacia el fuego.

_“-Eh… No. Nada parecido. Me alegra que se lo queden… pero esa chica tuya, si la dejas, va a adoptar a todo el yermo.-“_

Lena la observó. La mujer se había quedado callada por un momento, mirando hacia las llamas. Parecía tener algo atragantado en su garganta.

_“-Bah… No me hagas caso. Ojalá yo hubiese caído en manos de alguien como ustedes dos… Y no en las de los hijos de puta que me vendieron.-“_

Cait había compartido toda su historia con Lena en aquellos primeros meses que habían pasado viajando juntas. Como sus padres la habían vendido a los esclavistas. Como había logrado juntar suficiente para comprar su propia libertad, robando chapa por chapa de los dueños que fue teniendo. Como terminó en la zona de combate, colocada todo el tiempo, matando para sobrevivir un día más. Era una historia demasiado fuerte pero aquella mujer la llevaba con una altura admirable.

_“-Lo sé… no tuviste suerte, Cait. Pero nada fue tu culpa. Y ahora… nos tienes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida de ahora en más. Incluso… Curie.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego la miró de mala gana.

_“-Sería estúpido. Curie y yo no tenemos nada en común. ¿Qué haría alguien como ella conmigo? No tiene sentido.-“_

_“-No lo estás viendo desde donde deberías. No sé por qué crees que Curie no puede fijarse en ti, cuando de hecho, está claro que lo hace. Incluso después de que_ _desapareciste durante tres meses, en cuanto le dije que te habías hecho pupa ya ves, salió corriendo a parcharte.-“_

_“-Eres una idiota, Lena. Déjame beber en paz.-“_

Las dos mujeres se quedaron allí, cerca del fuego, bebiendo y hablando hasta el cansancio. Azul estaba contenta de tenerla de vuelta y esperaba que esta vez, Cait no volviese a desaparecer. Quería ayudarla a que encontrase su lugar y esperaba que fuese cerca del suyo.


	4. Cavilaciones domésticas.

Piper miraba al niño dormir. No se daba cuenta pero su mano estaba apoyada sobre su vientre, justo en su vieja herida, presionando.

No había podido evitarlo, el traerlo a casa. No sabía bien por qué, solo lo había sentido correcto y aunque en un principio Azul le había dicho que estaba bien, sentía que no le había dejado demasiadas opciones al respecto. Y como solía pasarle, de una inseguridad saltaba a la otra y en menos de un instante, Piper Wright estaba allí, viendo a Yahto dormir y replanteándose absolutamente todo en su vida.

Había prácticamente obligado a Lena a pasar tres meses encerrada, ni siquiera le había permitido ver a Shaun. No es que se lo hubiese dicho explícitamente pero de alguna forma sentía que lo había dicho entre líneas. Había decidido que Mía se quedase con ellas y ahora, el bebé.

Si tuviese que sostener todo aquello con lo que ganaba con su periódico, no habría podido hacerlo aunque quisiese. Ya cuando solo estaban ella y Nat era difícil, y todavía recordaba lo que les había costado pasar los meses que Lena no había estado con ellas. En cambio, Azul, siempre estaba haciendo dinero. Parecía que no le costaba. Lo ganaba de lo que rebuscaba, de los tratos que siempre estaba haciendo con los viajantes, incluso de las rutas comerciales que había montado a lo largo del yermo con los Minutemen. Y aunque rara vez tocaba eso último, era simplemente porque no tenía necesidad, ganaba suficiente con todo lo demás. Piper ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el gasto que iba a suponer aquel niño, como tampoco había tenido que pensar en lo que costaba Home Plate. O en la nevera siempre llena.

Se dio cuenta que prácticamente desde que había conocido a Lena había dependido de ella para demasiado. Y no se quedó allí. Comenzó a pensar en que Azul, desde que había salido de aquella cápsula estaba constantemente resolviendo los problemas de los demás. Siempre que alguien se le acercaba, era para pedirle un favor. La General de los Minutemen. La superviviente del refugio. Incluso había tenido que encargarse de la Hermandad, y había estado a punto de morir allí arriba.

El niño dormía tranquilo. La reportera intentó sentarse y trabajar un poco en su último artículo, pero no podía concentrarse.

Nat entró a la casa, dando un portazo detrás. Casi inmediatamente Yahto comenzó a llorar. Piper se levantó, suspirando. Su hermana pequeña estaba llevando todo aquello fatal.

_“-Natalie… sabes que ahora necesitas entrar a casa intentando no derrumbar una pared cuando lo haces.-“_

_“-Siento romper la paz hogareña, Piper. Solo vengo a dejar mis cosas e irme. ¿Cuándo vuelve Lena?-“_

_“-Nat, cariño. Sé que no estás demasiado contenta con tantos cambios últimamente…-“_

_“-Como si eso realmente te importara. Jamás me preguntas nada, todo lo decides tú. Incluso venir a vivir aquí y traerlo a él. Ahora todos tenemos que girar a su alrededor. Incluso Lena. No pudo llevarme una sola vez a la galería de tiro porque está siempre pendiente de ti y de él.-“_

La chica soltó las últimas palabras casi gritando y se escabulló por el pasillo, encerrándose en la habitación. El llanto del bebé se intensificó y aunque Piper quería ir detrás de su hermana, tuvo que encargarse de Yahto primero. Parecía que no todo iba a ser tan fácil y pintoresco como se lo había imaginado. Algo que solía pasarle con frecuencia.

 

Lena y Cait entraban a Sanctuary, cargadas a más no poder con todo lo que habían podido rescatar tanto en la planta como por el camino. Azul le había cedido a la pelirroja las llaves del bunker para que pudiese descansar allí, un sacrificio que le había dolido.

_“-Voy a dejar todo esto y a descansar algo antes de que empiecen a caer los problemas.-“_

Lena ya veía las miradas de algunos de sus soldados, no quería saber que era lo que había que arreglar ahora.

_“-Mmm… ve, a ver si pierdes los permisos que empiezan a darte.-“_

Azul puso su ojo en blanco antes de bajar por la calle principal. Comenzó a sentir los gritos y el llanto del niño a metros de llegar a la puerta. Tomó aire. Atravesó el umbral de su casa no mucho después del portazo que Natalie acababa de dar en su habitación. Piper la miró, la mujer notó la cara de angustia en la chica y estiró los brazos. La reportera le dejó al niño y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, metiéndose en la habitación de su hermana y cerrando la puerta detrás. Lena se quedo de pie, con Yahto llorando en sus brazos y su costal cargado a tope casi doblándole la espalda.

Tuvo que hacer malabares para quitarse la mochila y las armas de encima. Al fin, se tiró en el sofá con cansancio, intentando quitarse las botas mientras le hablaba al pequeño que parecía calmarse estando en brazos. Había sido un viaje corto pero cansador. Le dolía la cara de las atenciones que Cait le había prodigado. La espalda, de cargar aquel costal a tope, y la pierna. La pierna la estaba volviendo loca desde que habían dejado Graygarden. Se había metido la última jeringa de Med-X que tenía pero no parecía que hiciese efecto. Iba a necesitar que Grace le consiguiese más.

Se quitó como pudo la pechera de metal y apoyó al niño contra su cuerpo, reclinándose sobre el sofá. Tenía que hablar con Sturges, si era posible hoy mismo. Necesitaban preparar una patrulla y poner aquella planta en funcionamiento. Y además, iba a tener que mantenerla vigilada. Eso significaba al menos dos patrullas estacionadas allí de forma permanente y todo lo que suponía mantenerlas. También, había que volver a las naves que habían encontrado a solo un par de kilómetros. Todo un sector del muro necesitaba refuerzo urgente y no quedaba material en el asentamiento. Y todavía no se había hecho tiempo para hablar con Virgil sobre el problema de las purificadoras, el científico se lo había pedido hacía ya varios días.

Quedarse esos tres meses allí había aumentado considerablemente su trabajo como General de los Minutemen, el estar siempre disponible y en un mismo lugar había sido la causa principal. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró su ojo. Podía sentir la respiración tranquila de Yahto y su olor. Le encantaba ese olor.

Piper salió de la habitación, intentando cerrar la puerta con cuidado. No había arreglado del todo la situación pero al menos la había mejorado. La chica seguía bastante enojada pero la reportera estaba segura de que iba a terminar entendiendo. Pudo ver desde el pasillo a Lena tirada en el sofá, con el niño sobre su pecho. Se acercó en silencio. Los dos dormían. Azul tenía un tremendo golpe en el costado sano de su rostro, su nariz estaba inflamada y el corte en su labio no se veía muy bien. Apartó las botas y colgó el rifle en su lugar en la pared, al otro lado del salón. En cuanto intento levantar el costal se arrepintió al instante, Lena estaba loca. Iba a romperse algo cargando esos pesos. Se sentó, intentando ser lo menos ruidosa pero no lo logró demasiado. La vio abrir su ojo, vio sus facciones agotadas. Después de todo parecía que el viaje no había sido tranquilo.

_“-¿Qué le paso a tu cara?-“_

_“-Nada. El cariño de Cait.-“_

Piper entrecerró los ojos, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero se contuvo.

_“-¿No fue tan tranquilo?-“_

_“-Ni un poco. ¿Qué pasó con Natalie?-“_

_“-Celos. Creo. Podrías llevarla a tirar esta semana. Parece que no le está cayendo muy bien toda la atención que está perdiendo.-“_

_“-Sí, voy a llevarla mañana mismo. No, pasado. Pasado podemos ir.-“_

La reportera la miró, era evidente que la mujer estaba calculando en su cabeza. No hacía una hora había estado meditando sobre todas las responsabilidades que caían sobre Azul y en cuanto cruzó aquella puerta, no le dejó bajar su costal y ya le puso a Yahto en sus brazos. Y ahora estaba allí, pidiéndole que llevase a su hermana a la galería.

_“-Lo siento, Azul.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Que lo siento. De verdad.-“_

_“-¿De qué me perdí?-“_

_“-Esto… todos los problemas que te estoy causando. Acabas de llegar y ya estoy cargándote con todo. Además todos los gastos extras que vamos a tener y la realidad es que no te di una opción. Ni siquiera sé cuanto gastas en Diamond City. Puedo volver a trabajar con Arturo a medio tiempo, seguramente lo acepte, me lo ha ofrecido más de una vez, el periódico-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-daba para Nat y para Mí, pero con Mía y con Yahto sé que ya no es el mismo gasto. Además, tú no puedes seguir haciéndolo todo, acabo de levantar tu costal, vas a quebrarte la espalda si sigues cargando tanto-“_

_“-Piper, por Dios, respira.-“_

La chica frenó un instante. Azul la miraba. El niño también.

_“-Estoy respirando.-“_

_“-No parecía. Escucha, estamos bien. No necesitamos más chapas. Aquí mismo, en la caja fuerte de nuestra habitación, hay suficientes chapas para que podamos mantenernos por meses. De verdad. Cálmate.-“_

_“-Es tu dinero.-“_

Lena la miró confundida.

_“-¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve?-“_

_“-Nada. Solo estuve aquí, pensando.-“_

_“-Ah.-“_

_“-¿Ah, qué?-“_

_“-Nada, ya entiendo. Bueno, cariño, no pienses más, no te hace bien.-“_

Lo dijo sonriéndose, burlándose con intención de la chica. La reportera le dedicó una de sus miradas.

_“-Eres una idiota, Lena.-“_

_“-Déjanos dormir ¿Quieres?-“_

Piper se acomodó sobre el hombro de Azul.

_“-¿Hueles a pescado?-“_

_“-Crustáceo.-“_

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Yahto dormía otra vez.

 

Cait estaba en el bunker, tirada en la cama, mirando a uno de los estantes de la pared donde Lena tenía acomodadas un montón de figuritas cabezonas. La pelirroja no entendía la razón por la cual esa mujer hacía la mitad de las cosas que hacía, pero le agradaba. Era su amiga. Probablemente la primera que había tenido en su vida, prácticamente la única.

Podía sentir el olor a pescado que desprendía su ropa dentro del costal incluso desde allí.

A pesar de que en el momento la rabia la había enceguecido, al final, había terminado sintiéndose mal por el puñetazo que le había dado a su compañera. Después de todo era cierto que la había sacado del agua. De todas formas sabía que Lena no era débil. Para haber estado metida en una hielera por un par de siglos y venir de una época tan blanda como de la que venía, era incluso increíblemente dura.

Volvió a pensar en Curie. Aún no se había animado a visitarla. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans. La piedra brillante seguía allí. La había encontrado en Fallons, y había recordado al instante el color de sus ojos. Era el mismo gris. La había guardado con intención de dársela algún día, cuando no se sintiese tan cobarde.

Curie había estado toda la tarde haciendo el inventario junto a Grace. La última caravana había llegado cargada y Lena había insistido en que nada faltase en la clínica. Cada vez más gente llegaba a atenderse allí, tenían que estar preparados.

La chica de pelo corto había pasado los últimos días intentando distraerse, sabía que Cait había viajado junto a Lena hacia la planta. No entendía por qué aquella mujer no había ido a verla aún. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás había sido muy dura. O peor, que Cait no quería seguir hablando con ella.

A pesar de lo mucho que le había dolido su ausencia, y la forma en que la había dejado, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo atrás, a empezar de cero. Pero para que eso sucediese, aquella mujer tenía que dar el siguiente paso, suficiente le había costado a ella tener que dar el primero.


	5. Dulce veneno.

Cait terminó de abrochar los botones de su camisa. Dejó los últimos dos sin prender mostrando la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Pasó el cinturón por sus jeans y cerró la hebilla mientras se miraba al espejo colgado de la pared del bunker. Tiró su pelo hacia atrás. Y al costado. Y otra vez atrás. Levantó su brazo al aire y se olió. Estaba bien. Al menos aquella ropa no olía a cangrejo. Tomó su piedra gris de la mesa de noche y la metió en el bolsillo de su ajustado jean. Se giró e intentó mirar que tal le quedaba desde atrás, aunque sabía que no tenía un solo problema allí. Levantó sus botas una a una, apoyándolas en la cama y ajustando los cordones. Por fin, se cruzó la bandolera que Lena le había regalado. Metió su escopeta en ella y su bate en la espalda.

 

Curie intentaba convencer al miliciano. No podía dejar el asentamiento y salir sola, pero las reservas de antibióticos eran alarmantemente bajas. Si aquellos hombres la acompañaban a recolectar algunos hongos resplandecientes, en cuestión de días la chica podía solucionar el problema. Era casi imposible conseguirlos con las caravanas, rara era la vez que tenían.

Cait se quedó a distancia, intentando no molestar, pero podía escuchar a la chica desde allí. En cuanto Curie se dio por vencida, se acercó.

_“-Hola.-“_

La joven levantó la mirada. Una sonrisa inevitable se asomó en sus labios.

_“-Cait… Buen día. ¿Levantándote temprano?-“_

_“-Sí. Quería pasar a saludarte.-“_

_“-Oh. Gracias. Me alegra que lo hagas. Te ves bien…-“_

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza un segundo.

_“-Tú también, chica. Cómo siempre.-“_

La sonrisa de Curie se marcó aún más.

_“-Lo dudo… tuve que estar gran parte de la noche en el laboratorio… Pero gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor.-“_

_“-No lo dije por eso. Es la verdad. ¿Necesitas escolta? ¿Los soldaditos no quieren acompañarte? Puedo convencerlos... O si quieres, puedo ir contigo.-“_

La chica de pelo corto abrió sus ojos, enormes.

_“-¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? Solo necesito recolectar algunos hongos. No creo que tome demasiado del día…-“_

_“-Te sigo, Curie.-“_

_“-Dame un momento. Necesito mi bolso y estoy contigo en nada.-“_

Cait se quedó esperando en medio de la calle. Raspando la suela de sus botas en el pavimento, su mano jugando con la correa de su bate. Era un día agradable y un paseo por las afueras junto a aquella chica sonaba bien.

 Curie acercaba nuevamente.

_“-¿En qué piensas?-“_

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

_“-En nada. Vamos.-“_

 

Cait iba atenta a los alrededores, su bate en la mano, cada tanto balanceándolo entre las hierbas que se levantaban del suelo. Curie estaba encantada. No solo buscaba por hongos si no por cualquier hierba que pudiese utilizar. Incluso había metido en su bolso algunas de las que no estaba demasiado segura de sus propiedades, pero no pensaba ignorarlas por mucho más tiempo.

No siempre tenía la oportunidad de dejar Sanctuary, y menos por horas. Y por si fuera poco, en esa ocasión estaban allí fuera solo por ella. No estaba acompañando a alguien más y aprovechando el viaje. No. Cait estaba allí por ella y dispuesta a seguirla a donde más le gustase.

_“-Lena me ha dicho que en el cruce hacen una salsa exquisita con las flores de fresno. Pero sabes que… también es un buen analgésico. Y diurético.-“_

Cait no tenía idea que quería decir la última palabra pero asintió con ganas. Ver a aquella chica tan emocionada solo por llenar un bolso con hongos y hojas no dejaba de hacerle gracia.

 

Se habían alejado bastante ya, quizás un par de horas de caminata. Cait levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo. Era pasado el mediodía y aunque les quedaban muchas horas de sol, prefería no alejarse demasiado. Estaba a punto de hablar con la joven para que dieran la vuelta, podían rodear por un camino diferente, seguro conseguía más de sus hierbajos así. Sintió el temblor bajo sus pies. No eran ratatopos. Era algo bastante peor.

Se adelantó con rapidez, tomando a la distraída chica por la mano y corriendo hacia las rocas que tenían delante.

_“-Sube-“_

_“-Cait… ¿Qué?-“_

_“-¡Sube!-“_

No terminó de decirlo y sintió que el suelo se abría a sus espaldas. Tomó a la chica de la cintura y la levantó sin esfuerzo, sentándola sobre las piedras. Curie tenía la mirada fija a las espaldas de Cait y comenzaba a retroceder ayudándose de sus pies y sus manos, arrastrándose hacia atrás. La pelirroja se tiró hacia un lado, desenfundando su escopeta y esquivando el aguijón justo a tiempo, que pegó con violencia sobre la roca. Un mutascorpius gigantesco las atacaba.

Cait entendió que el arácnido marcaba a Curie y se apuró a descargar el primer cartucho de su recortada sobre el cuerpo de la criatura que enseguida cambió de blanco. La pelirroja se movía con agilidad, esquivando la peligrosa cola que bajaba con violencia intentando clavar su punta en ella. Disparó el segundo cartucho sobre uno de los costados del mutascorpius. Era duro.

Curie todavía no lograba controlar el miedo. Estaba paralizada sobre la roca. Respiró. En algún momento tenía que aprender a defenderse. No podía seguir dependiendo de que los demás la mantuviesen con vida. Se levantó como pudo y comenzó a bajar hacia el suelo, sin dejar de prestar atención a los movimientos felinos de la pelirroja, que acababa de tomar su bate y esquivaba con rapidez los ataques de aquella espantosa criatura.

Cait vio a Curie bajando de las rocas y lanzó un insulto al aire lo suficientemente contenido como para ser solo ella quien lo escuchase. El arácnido sintió la presencia de la chica a su espalda. Curie se acercaba con una larga rama en sus manos. El aguijón se preparó para bajar contra la joven. Cait fue lo suficientemente rápida como para correr a la chica del camino pero no para terminar de esquivar aquella filosa punta que se clavó en su costado, haciendo que se le escapase un grito de dolor. Se apuró a removerlo con su mano pero el veneno estaba dentro. Mejor que terminase con aquello antes de que comenzara a hacer efecto.

Levantó el bate, moviéndose lo más rápido que podía aunque sentía ya como sus músculos se endurecían. Enterró los clavos en la cabeza de la criatura, cegándolo de un costado. Miró hacia la chica.

_“-¡Corre, Curie! No te quedes aquí. Vete…-“_

La joven la miró extrañada. Había visto como el mutascorpius la había alcanzado y no pensaba irse a ningún lado, era su culpa.

Cait desclavó el bate. La criatura retrocedió, la herida era grave. Comenzó a enterrarse deprisa, probablemente para esperar a que el veneno terminase la pelea por ella, ya habría tiempo de volver cuando la mujer no pudiese atacarla más.

La pelirroja se balanceaba. Curie se apuró a ponerse en su costado, metiéndose bajo su brazo y tomándola de la cintura. La subió como pudo a las rocas, recostándola allí. Tomó la escopeta y recargó los cartuchos. Apenas había disparado armas un par de veces, en la galería de tiro, pero si el arácnido volvía no podía quedarse paralizada otra vez.

La joven desprendió la camisa de Cait con prisa, arrancando los botones de un solo tirón. Levantó la camiseta hasta encontrar la herida, el color de la piel alrededor estaba tomando un tono azulado. Removió el cuchillo que Cait tenía asegurado en las tiras de cuero sobre su jean. Hizo una incisión en cruz sobre la herida, la pelirroja apenas podía levantar la cabeza. Curie puso sus labios contra el corte que acaba de hacer y absorbió con todas sus fuerzas, levantando la cabeza después de unos segundos y escupiendo a un costado. Mucho del veneno corría ya por el torrente sanguíneo de la pelirroja, pero no todo, y la joven sabía bien que podía ganar un tiempo preciado si lograba quitar algo de lo que todavía estaba en la herida inicial. Volvió a repetir la operación varias veces, cuidándose de no tragar nada. Lo que estaba ingiriendo por el contacto del veneno en su boca no iba a ser suficiente para ponerla en peligro, quizás, algún mareo.

Curie rebuscó en su bolso. Aplicó el estimulante justo encima de la herida y detrás, Med-X. El analgésico también era antiinflamatorio y sabía que iba a retardar los efectos del veneno. Era todo lo que podían hacer, ahora necesitaban volver, como fuese. Se culpaba de no llevar consigo nada más y se culpaba de haber bajado de aquella roca, haciendo que Cait tuviese que interponerse entre ella y el mutascorpius.

_“-Cait… por favor. Tienes que levantarte, necesitamos volver.-“_

La pelirroja lo intentó, levantando su cabeza.  Curie la ayudó. Se levantaron con dificultad. Cait pasaba su brazo sobre la chica que daba todo de sí para intentar sostenerla. Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento. Curie llevaba la escopeta cargada en una de sus manos. La pelirroja se sentía algo mejor, la medicación y lo que la chica había hecho sobre su herida parecía haber resultado.

_“-Así que… mi camisa ya no tiene botones. Te hacía más delicada…-“_

_“-Lo siento, Cait. No quería perder más tiempo. Prometo que voy a solucionarlo en cuanto lleguemos. Probablemente podemos remover algunos de prendas viejas…-“_

_“-Curie. Es una broma… para quitarle peso a todo esto de que una criatura asquerosa acaba de estar dentro de mí.-“_

_“-Ah… lo siento. Todavía no soy buena interpretando las bromas, Cait.-“_

_“-No te preocupes, podemos practicar.-“_

_“-¿Cómo se practica el hacer bromas?-“_

_“-Nada, tú no te preocupes.-“_

 

Curie tuvo que enganchar la escopeta en la bandolera de Cait para llevar su mano al vientre de la pelirroja, dándole más seguridad. La mujer apenas caminaba derecho y le estaba costando un mundo, pero ya podían ver el muro desde allí. El miliciano de guardia no tardó en divisarlas y enviar ayuda. En menos de un momento, Cait estaba dentro de la clínica y la joven preparaba el antídoto en la intravenosa. Estaban bien. En cuanto aplicase la medicación, Cait iba a estar de pie otra vez en un par de horas.

Se acercó a su cama. Este era su terreno. Allí dentro se movía con una seguridad que no tenía en ningún otro sitio. Cuando se trataba de curar, la chica no tenía dudas, siempre sabía cuál era el paso siguiente, cuál era el mejor camino.

La pelirroja la miraba, sin quejarse. La vio preparar el suero y colgarlo en los ganchos de la pared. La vio tomar su brazo con delicadeza, subir la manga de su camisa y encontrar la vena en un solo intento. Observar el goteo con detenimiento y sonreírle cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Notó como levantaba su camiseta y limpiaba la herida en su costado, con cuidado. Como la vendaba y volvía a cubrir su piel desnuda.

_“-Gracias, Curie.-“_

_“-Es mi culpa, Cait. No debería haber bajado de aquella roca, sé que no sirvo más que para ser un obstáculo.-“_

_“-No hables así. Puedes aprender a defenderte. Puedo enseñarte… si quieres.-“_

_“-¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí?-“_

_“-Y mucho más.-“_

Las dos se miraban, en silencio. Cait se sentía bien, había algo que podía darle a aquella chica. Algo que podía enseñarle. Algo que Curie podía admirar en ella. Por un momento no se sintió en desventaja a su lado, no se sintió simple, aburrida. Acotada. Todas las inseguridades se escurrieron, mirando la manera en que aquellos ojos grises la observaban.

_“-Deberías dormir unas horas, hasta que la medicación termine de hacer efecto. No va a tardar demasiado. Puedo dejarte descansar tranquila.-“_

_“-No. Quédate… si no te molesta.-“_

La chica se sonrió.

_“-Claro. Dame un momento. ¿Te molesta si leo mientras estoy aquí? Lena me ha prestado un tomo de biología de la pre guerra.-“_

_“-Ve.-“_

Curie no tardó demasiado en volver con una sonrisa. Se sentó al costado de la cama de Cait y abrió el libro. Miró hacia la mujer de cabellos naranjas y revueltos. La simetría en su rostro le parecía increíblemente atractiva. La forma delicada de su nariz, su piel excesivamente clara. La pelirroja tenía sus ojos cerrados pero podía sentir la mirada de Curie sobre su perfil.

_“-¿No ibas a leer?-“_

_“-¿Cómo…?-“_

_“-Más sabe el diablo por viejo…-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Nada, Curie. ¿Me lees?-“_

_“-¿Esto? Claro. Me encantaría.-“_

La chica no tardó en comenzar a leer, desde el párrafo en que se había quedado. Cait se fue quedando dormida, escuchando el dulce tono de Curie e intentando imaginar en su cabeza las criaturas que aquel libro describía. El mundo de antes había sido increíblemente extraño. Se alegraba de vivir en este, y más ahora, que por fin, comenzaba a disfrutarlo.


	6. Fugas matinales.

Lena salió de la cama con cuidado, intentando no despertar a Piper ni al niño que dormía en el moisés. Tomó su ropa y dejó la habitación. Se vistió apresurada en el salón y atravesó la puerta en silencio, bajando por la calle principal de Sanctuary hacia la clínica. Curie y Grace vivían en ella, ocupaban una de las dos habitaciones de la casa. La segunda hacía de almacén y laboratorio. El salón era el espacio que tenían para atender a los pacientes, media docena de camas, un escritorio y un par de estanterías. La General sabía que tenían que comenzar a planear trasladar la clínica a un espacio más amplio y mejor preparado.

Golpeó la puerta que aún estaba cerrada, era demasiado temprano. Sabía que Grace ya estaría levantada, preparada para cubrir el primer turno. Conocía bien el horario gracias a Mía, la chica seguía preparándose allí cada día después de la escuela.

La joven doctora le abrió la puerta, cerrando nuevamente una vez que Lena se escabulló.

_“-Buen día…-“_

_“-Buen día, General.-“_

_“-La pierna… otra vez. Ya no tengo Med-X-“_

Grace agachó la cabeza. Era la segunda vez en quince días que Lena venía por más dosis y estaba casi segura que no era el único lugar en el que conseguía.

_“-¿Puedo hablar en confianza, General?-“_

_“-Claro, Grace.-“_

_“-Creo que su cuerpo a desarrollado una resistencia a los calmantes. Probablemente necesite desintoxicarse. Una temporada en la clínica, corta, la medicación adecuada. Puedo ayudarla.-“_

_“-Ya lo hablamos, Grace. No tengo tiempo. Ni desarrollé una resistencia ni nada parecido. Lo uso para mi pierna y solo cuando no puedo tolerar el dolor. Recurro a ti porque no necesito que nadie piense que esto podría ser una debilidad. No puedo permitírmelo. ¿Todavía puedo confiar en que vas a mantenerlo en secreto?-“_

_“-Sí, General.-“_

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada. Se alejó hacia el pasillo y regresó en unos minutos, entregándole a Lena un pequeño bolso con varias dosis preparadas. Azul tardó más de una hora en dejar la clínica, había prometido a las dos mujeres que vivían allí hacer algo con las instalaciones del baño y ya que estaba en el lugar, se dio a la tarea.

Cuando terminó con el cuarto de aseo, estaba empapada. Curie ya se había despertado y se asustó al ver a la mujer salir del baño, chorreando agua.

_“-Bueno. Creo que eso está solucionado. Curie… dime que tienes una camiseta de más.-“_

La chica se apuró a alcanzarle ropa seca y algo con que secarse. Lena sonreía. Era un alivio no sentir el ardor constante en su pierna, aunque durase cada vez menos.

La General de los Minutemen se despidió y atravesó la puerta, subiendo por la calle principal.

 

Piper se había despertado en cuanto la sintió dejar la casa. No era la primera vez que Lena se escabullía en silencio. Pudo ver a través de la cortina de la ventana de la habitación como golpeaba a las puertas de la clínica y se metía allí.

La reportera estuvo dando vueltas una hora en la cama, hasta que la vio salir del edificio. Sintió la puerta de entrada y casi de inmediato, el agua de la ducha corriendo. La chica se levantó, Lena salía del baño cubriéndose con su toalla. Piper entró al cuarto de aseo en cuanto la vio meterse en la habitación.

No reconocía la camiseta. No era de Lena. Ni suya. No entendía a que se debían aquellas escapadas, casi todas las semanas durante los meses que llevaban allí. Y esta vez estaba segura de que había estado en la clínica al menos una hora.

Piper no quería ser esa clase de persona. Confiaba en Azul, pero lo que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte que ella. Tomó la camiseta y se encaminó hacia el cuarto que compartían. Lena estaba terminando de cambiarse.

_“-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-“_

_“-¿La camiseta? Es de Curie, tuve un percance en su baño.-“_

_“-¿Un percance que te tomó una hora?-“_

Azul levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

_“-¿Estás vigilándome?-“_

Piper le arrojó la camiseta.

_“-Solo estoy preguntando. ¿Por qué te escabulles de la cama, te metes en la clínica, pasas una hora allí, vuelves con ropa que no es tuya y te apuras a darte una ducha ni bien entras?-“_

_“-¿De verdad? ¿Piper?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-No puedes estar preguntando estas cosas. Llevo aquí más de dos meses solo para que estés contenta, intento darte todo lo que quieres. ¿De verdad vas a hacerme un planteo así?-“_

_“-Estás esquivando la pregunta, Azul. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la clínica?-“_

_“-Arreglando el baño. Me empapé y tuve que cambiarme.-“_

_“-¿Tenías que ir tú, escapándote con toda la intención, cuando todavía ni siquiera salió el sol, a arreglar un caño roto? ¿Es el mismo de la semana pasada? ¿O la anterior?-“_

Lena la miraba levantando la ceja de su ojo sano. Piper estaba entendiendo todo mal y aunque no quería decirle la causa de aquellas escapadas lo que la chica le estaba insinuando estaba llenándola de rabia.

_“-Sabes qué, Piper. Piensa lo que te dé la gana.-“_

Salió de la habitación apurada. Tomó sus cosas del salón, su rifle de la pared, y se marchó dando un portazo. Piper estuvo a punto de seguirla pero el llanto del pequeño evitó que lo hiciera. Se había despertado.

 

Lena caminaba el bosque seco con su rifle al hombro. No podía creer que la reportera pensase algo así de ella. Porque era obvio lo que la chica creía; que se había escapado para meterse en la cama de alguien más. No pensaba sacarla de la duda rápidamente, Cait tenía un poco de razón, Piper se pasaba con ella. Además, empezaba a ser hora de moverse. Tenía que hacer una visita al Instituto, hablar con Shaun. Y pasar al menos unos días en el Castillo. Sabía que Preston tenía todo bajo control pero ya se había ausentado demasiado.

Se movía en silencio.

Ya había visto a los radociervos que andaban por aquella zona. Al menos iba a hacer que su enojo sirviese de algo. Preparó el rifle.

Nat.

Le había prometido que iba a llevarla a la galería de tiro. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, últimamente tenía el pensamiento embotado. La caza podía esperar, iba a volver por la chica y llevarla a practicar. Azul se cuidaba de no romper las promesas que les hacía a las niñas.   

Entró al salón esperando que Piper no estuviese allí, pero estaba. Y había estado llorando. Lena la miró. Se sintió una idiota por haberse ido de aquella forma. Últimamente perdía la paciencia cada vez con más frecuencia,

_“-Pipes…-“_

La reportera no le contestó.

_“-Perdón, no debería haberme ido en medio de una discusión…-“_

_“-¿Estás acostándote con esa chica?-“_

_“-Mierda, Piper… de verdad…-“_

_“-Dímelo. Prefiero saberlo. Quizás estás aburrida, llevas demasiados meses aquí.-“_

_“-¿Puedes dejar de hablar estupideces por un segundo o vas por el record?-“_

_“-¿Record? Solo digo, prefiero saber la verdad, Lena.-“_

La mujer se llevó una mano a su cabeza, apretando su frente.

_“-No, Piper. No me acuesto con nadie más que contigo y no necesito hacerlo, ni siquiera es algo que se me haya cruzado por la cabeza, sabes que no soy así. No sé qué pasa contigo y tus inseguridades últimamente.-“_

_“-Que te escapes de la cama cada poco y vayas a hacer quien sabe qué cosa, no es una de mis inseguridades, Azul. Es un hecho.-“_

_“-¿No puedo ocultarte nada, eh?-“_

_“-Preferiría.-“_

_“-Med-X. Para mi pierna. Voy a la clínica a buscar mis dosis. Lo del baño realmente pasó, ya que estaba allí hice el arreglo.-“_

_“-¿Estás usando Med-X? ¿Cuánto?-“_

_“-Solo cuando lo necesito, y basta ya de sermones por hoy. Dile a Nat que la espero en la galería.-“_

_“-Espera…-“_

Piper se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó. Lena tardó un momento pero al final, la apretó contra sí. La chica subió la mirada. Se besaron. Azul le sonrió y volvió a salir, camino a la galería de tiro.

 

La reportera no había insistido con el tema, sabía que se había pasado con las acusaciones que le había hecho y aunque la mujer había firmado la tregua, la conocía, aquel enojo iba a durarle. Pero el químico que estaba usando era peligroso y si tenía que volver a la clínica todas las semanas era probable que estuviese abusando.

Una vez que Piper despertó a Nat y le avisó que Lena estaba esperando por ella, tomó a Yahto y bajó hasta la clínica. Cuando llegó, solo Grace estaba allí. Lo cierto era que intentaba ser diplomática con aquella chica pero sabía bien que si la joven tuviese la oportunidad, no iba a dudar en meterse en los pantalones de Lena. Ya había visto en los últimos meses varias de sus sutilezas.

_“-Piper… ¿El niño está bien? ¿O estás aquí por ti?-“_

_“-Vengo por Lena. Sé que estuvo aquí esta mañana.-“_

Era mejor ir directo al tema. No quería agotarse con rodeos.

_“-Sí… tuvo que arreglar un problema con el-“_

_“-Lo sé. Pero también estuvo aquí buscando su dosis semanal de Med-X-“_

La chica se quedó en silencio.

_“-¿Cuánto le das por semana?-“_

_“-Piper… lo siento. No puedo hablar de ese tema.-“_

_“-Grace, hasta ahora he sido muy paciente contigo, creo que lo sabes. Pero estás dejando que tus sentimientos por Lena te nublen la razón. Es evidente que tiene un problema y no estás ayudando.-“_

El color en el rostro de la chica hizo que incluso Piper se sintiese apenada. Intentó suavizar su tono.

_“-Solo dime cuanto está usando. Ni siquiera va a saber que estuve aquí.-“_

_“-Por la cantidad que se lleva de aquí, al menos dos dosis diarias. Pero puede que este consiguiendo en otros sitios.-“_

Piper se quedó helada. Era mucho más de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

_“-Grace, eso es demasiado. ¿Cómo puede mantenerse centrada?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Piper. Es probable que no sea la primera vez que tiene una adicción de este tipo. Debe estar pasando por una etapa funcional pero no va a poder sostenerlo demasiado tiempo a este ritmo.-“_

La reportera no sabía bien qué pensar. Iba a tener que enfrentarse a Lena pero en su intento anterior la mujer había sido tajante.

_“-Piper… no quiero entrometerme… Pero si Lena no tiene intención de abandonar la medicación, es poco lo que podemos hacer.-“_

_“-Gracias, Grace. Es mejor que me vaya.-“_

La chica salió de la clínica con la mirada perdida. No podía entender como no había visto todo aquello. Intentaba llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, pensar en los últimos dos meses que habían vivido prácticamente todo el tiempo juntas. No podía notar más que algo de impaciencia, quizás estaba un poco más desconcentrada que de costumbre pero lo había achacado al hecho de que llevaban meses en total tranquilidad y era lógico que la mujer terminase bajando la guardia. Incluso la había visto mejor. Sus temblores habían desaparecido. Sus pesadillas. Ya no se perdía. Nada de todo aquello le pasaba.

 Claro.

Nada de todo eso le pasaba ya, porque Lena llevaba el último tiempo pasada de calmantes. No era psico, no era jet. Eran calmantes. Azul llevaba al menos dos meses drogada. Y quien sabía cuánto más. Por supuesto que se sentía mejor, pero Piper sabía bien que no iba a durarle demasiado más al paso que iba.

 

Caía ya la tarde cuando Lena y Nat volvieron de la galería. La chica estaba feliz. Se podía ver en su cara. Habían pasado casi todo el día juntas. Piper estaba sentada en la mesa del salón, con un café entre sus manos.

_“-Ey… Pipes… ¿Dónde está Yahto?-“_

_“-Duerme. Nat, cariño, ve a buscar a Mía a la clínica, ya es tarde.-“_

_“-Sabe que tiene que venir… estoy cansada Piper.-“_

_“-Natalie, son apenas unos metros. Ve.-“_

La chica miró a su hermana. La conocía, alguien estaba en problemas y no era ella. Se apuró a salir por la puerta, convencida de no volver por un buen rato.

_“-Siéntate.-“_

_“-Piper, otra vez. No quiero discutir más. ¿Qué te sucede últimamente?-“_

_“-Por favor, Lena. Siéntate.-“_

La mujer separó la silla de la mesa con pesadez y obedeció.

_“-¿Cuánto Med-X te estás metiendo por día?-“_

La reportera pudo ver la furia en la mirada de Lena aparecer por un instante. Noto el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse.

_“-Piper. Cariño. Solo lo que necesito. Sabes los dolores que tengo en mi pierna.-“_

_“-Sé que lleva meses sin dolerte. O al menos sin quejarte. Sé que ya no te pierdes. Que no tienes pesadillas, que no recuerdo la última vez que vi tu mano temblar.-“_

_“-Llevo meses descansando ¿No crees que tiene algo que ver en todo eso?-“_

_“-Puede ser. Pero si tengo que adivinar, creo que no. Una vez me dijiste que te habían llenado de químicos en el ejército. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?-“_

_“-Piper. Basta ya con la reportera de Publick Occurrences.-“_

La chica la miraba en silencio. Ahora lo veía. Lo veía con claridad. Lena estaba esquivando el tema, con calma, con intención. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

_“-Contesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo?-“_

_“-No lo sé. El último año, quizás. Un poco más.-“_

_“-¿Qué te metían?-“_

_“-Déjalo-“_

_“-¿Qué, te, metían?_

_“-Calmantes, Piper. Una especie de calmantes.-“_

La reportera se sonrió para sí. Notaba la incomodidad de la mujer frente a ella. No lo había visto y estaba claro. Azul siempre era su debilidad, parecía que perdía la capacidad de razonar cuando la tenía cerca. De cualquier otra persona, lo habría notado al momento, lass señales estaban allí pero no había podido verlas antes.

_“-Déjalo.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que dejes de meterte Med-X, Azul. ¿Dónde te lo inyectas?-“_

_“-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-“_

_“-Estás escondiendo las marcas de las agujas, las habría visto. Lo haces porque sabes que no está bien lo que estás haciendo. ¿Dónde?-“_

Lena suspiró. Se estaba poniendo de mal humor y no quería seguir aquella conversación.

_“-Basta, Piper. De verdad. No quiero hablar más de esto.-“_

_“-¿Dónde? ¿O tengo que buscar las marcas también?-“_

_“-¿Eso quieres?-“_

_“-No te hagas la idiota. Contéstame.-“_

_“-Entre mis dedos, Piper. ¿Está bien? Ya déjame en paz.-“_

_“-Déjalo. Si no tienes un problema, déjalo. Por una semana.-“_

_“-Está bien, si con eso dejas de torturarme, lo dejo por una semana. Aunque me muera de dolor por gusto.-“_

Piper asintió. La mujer frente a ella parecía realmente enojada pero no le importaba demasiado.

_“-Dame todas las dosis que tengas.-“_

_“-Piper, por favor… Si te digo que no voy a meterme nada, no voy a hacerlo.-“_

_“-Perfecto. Dame los calmantes, en una semana te los devuelvo.-“_

_“-¡Dios, está bien!-“_

Lena se levantó, con violencia. La silla se deslizó varios centímetros hacia atrás. Se encaminó hacia el sofá y abrió su costal. Tomó un pequeño bolso y lo arrojó sobre la mesa.

_“-Ahora déjame en paz, Piper. De verdad, hoy estás acabando con mi paciencia.-“_

La mujer se metió en la habitación. Piper tomó el bolso y lo abrió. Al menos una docena de dosis preparadas. Volvió a cerrarlo. Aquello no iba a ser sencillo.


	7. Verte caer.

Se levantó agitada.

Sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Piper dormía a su costado. Se movió con cuidado para no despertarla. Miró la hora en el pipboy que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Aún no eran las tres de la mañana, no había dormido dos horas de corrido.

Dejó la habitación en silencio. Se metió en el baño. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y estaba muerta de frío. Rebuscó en el botiquín amurado a la pared. No. Piper no iba a dejar nada allí. Había sido una idiota en no separar las dosis. Se acercó a la sala, quizás en el rincón de la cocina. Revolvió cada alacena con ansiedad, nada. Cada cajón. Probablemente lo tenía en la habitación. Tenía que haberlo escondido allí. No. En la habitación de las niñas, Piper sabía que no iba a buscar en ese lugar.

Usaba la luz de su pipboy para ayudarse en la oscuridad. Las niñas dormían. Abrió uno a uno los cajones de la cómoda, revolviendo la ropa. Cada vez sentía el pecho más pesado y un sudor frío comenzaba a bajarle por la espalda. En algún sitio tenía que estar.

_“-¿Qué estás haciendo, Azul? Dios.-“_

Piper apenas levantó la voz pero fue suficiente para que Lena se sobresaltara, cegándola con la luz del pipboy. La chica solo vestía una de las camisetas largas de Azul que usaba para dormir.

_“-Vas a despertarlas. Ven aquí.-“_

Lena salió de la habitación. Piper cerró la puerta con cuidado y se giró para ver a la mujer que tenía a sus espaldas. Estaba pálida. Podía ver en su mirada la desesperación. Respiraba agitada y el temblor en sus manos era violento.

_“-Piper. Lo necesito. Mi pierna. No me deja dormir.-“_

_“-Podemos poner calor en tu muslo, siempre te calma. Siéntate en el sofá, tenemos las hierbas también…-“_

_“-¡No! Eso no me hace nada, Piper. Necesito la medicación. Por favor. ¿Dónde la pusiste?-“_

_“-Azul, acordamos que no ibas a usarla por una semana. ¿Verdad?-“_

Lena tomó a la chica por los brazos. Clavo su mirada en los ojos verdes todavía somnolientos que no tardaron en abrirse de par en par.

_“-Piper. Escúchame. Tengo mucho dolor, solo por esta noche, para que pueda dormir. Dime donde pusiste la medicación.-“_

_“-Lena, me estás haciendo daño…-“_

La mujer la soltó y se giró con violencia, caminando hacia el salón. Se llevó su mano hacia el pelo, tirándolo hacia atrás con nerviosismo. Piper se acercaba despacio. Azul se frenó un segundo. Sus dedos se enroscaban con fuerza atrapando su cabello y tirando de él. Bajó su brazo con violencia, tomando la silla que tenía cerca y arrojándola contra una de las paredes. La reportera se paró en seco. Retrocedió unos pasos. Lena se giró.

_“-¿Dónde?-“_

_“-No está en la casa.-“_

_“-Mientes. Piper. Dime dónde mierda pusiste mi medicación.-“_

_“-No voy a decírtelo.-“_

Azul se abalanzó sobre la chica. Piper se quedó paralizada. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus puños a sus costados. Lena se frenó justo delante de ella. Pudo sentir el miedo de la chica en la forma que respiraba, en la manera en que su cuerpo estaba esperando que la atacase. Tuvo un momento de lucidez. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Se alejó, intentando controlarse.

Piper sintió el portazo y abrió sus ojos. Nat estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirando hacia el salón.

_“-¿A dónde se fue, Pips?-“_

La reportera se giró, tragándose las lágrimas.

_“-Vuelve a la cama, cariño. No pasa nada. Ya viene.-“_

Natalie corrió la mirada hacia la silla tirada en medio de la sala, hacia los ojos angustiados de su hermana. Se quedó un instante allí, un instante que a Piper le pareció infinito, y por fin, se giró y se metió en su habitación otra vez. La reportera se apuró hasta el moisés, el niño seguía dormido. Buscó sus pantalones, se calzó las botas con rapidez y corrió hacia la puerta. Pudo ver al final de la calle a Lena, golpeando la puerta de la clínica. Se apresuró. En cuanto llegó, Grace estaba abriendo. El miliciano que estaba en el puesto cercano miraba con curiosidad.

_“-Lena, por favor. Ven. Vamos a casa.-“_

_“-Piper, déjame. Grace. Necesito calmantes. Med-X-“_

La chica miró a la reportera. Estaba asustada.

_“-General. No tenemos más. No hasta mañana, la caravana llega a primera hora.-“_

Lena sabía que la chica mentía. Giró su cabeza, un segundo miliciano se había unido al del puesto de vigilancia y miraban hacia ella. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir hacia su casa otra vez, Piper la seguía de cerca igual de preocupada que avergonzada.

No les quedaba mucho para llegar cuando Lena se giró, tomando a Piper del brazo con fuerza. La chica no reaccionaba.

_“-Piper, por favor. Mientras puedo responder por mí. Por favor. Tienes que darme la medicación. Por favor.-“_

_“-Azul… suéltame.-“_

La reportera no podía aguantar más la angustia.

Cait aparecía por detrás de la hilera de casas.

_“-Piper. Sé que está dentro. Solo dime donde.-“_

_“-Lena, suéltala.-“_

La pelirroja estaba parada a menos de un metro. La mirada de Azul se clavó en ella. Seguía tomando a la chica por el brazo.

_“-No te metas, Cait. Todavía te debo una paliza. No es momento para cabrearme, te lo prometo.-“_

_“-Tú no podrías darme una paliza ni con todos los dioses de tu lado.-“_

Lena soltó a Piper con violencia, acercándose a Cait. La pelirroja esquivó el primer golpe con gracia y acto seguido, hundió su puño en el estómago de Azul con todas sus fuerzas, un movimiento perfectamente calculado. La mujer del refugio se dobló, sin aire. Cait la tomó de ambos brazos.

_“-¿Quieres que la entre, Piper?-“_

La chica asintió.

Las tres mujeres se metieron en la casa antes de que nadie pudiese salir a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cait vigilaba a Lena, que estaba en el sofá, visiblemente fuera de control. Piper estaba en el cuarto de aseo. Lena la había tomado con tantas fuerzas que podía ver las marcas en sus brazos. Se enjuagó la cara y se miró por un momento al espejo. Intento pensar que no era culpa de Azul pero le costaba demasiado separar todo aquello.

La puerta de calle sonó con debilidad. Cait abrió, sin dejar de mirar hacia el sofá. Era Curie.

_“-Grace me aviso. Creo que puedo ayudarlas, al menos esta noche.-“_

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa, la chica de pelo corto se quedó un instante en sus ojos y al fin, entró.

_“-Lena. Tengo algo que puede ayudarte a dormir esta noche.-“_

Azul se levantó. La furia le corría por dentro. Cait se interpuso entre ella y la chica, levantando su mano para frenar a la mujer.

_“-No te pases. Sé que te queda algo de cerebro allí dentro. No me obligues a despertarlo a golpes.-“_

_“-Dos cosas. Solo necesito Med-X y que se vayan de mi casa. Ahora.-“_

_“-Joder, mira que yo era  imbécil cuando me colocaba, pero tú, si no sabes cómo mierda manejarlo no deberías metértelo.-“_

Piper salía del baño. Vio a la mujer del refugio enfrentada a la pelirroja.

_“-Cait. Mierda. Déjame en paz. Déjenme en paz.-“_

Lena intentó llegar a la puerta pero la mano firme de la Cait sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

_“-Ya hiciste suficientes papelones fuera, General. Mira la cara de tu chica. Mejor, mira sus brazos…-“_

Azul encontró la mirada de Piper. Estaba muerta de miedo, apenas pudo reconocerla. Se tomaba uno de sus brazos, masajeándolo con cuidado. Bajó la mirada a sus manos. No podía controlar el temblor. Retrocedió, sentándose en el sofá. Arremangó su camisa y estiró su brazo. Curie miró a Cait, que asintió con su cabeza, haciéndole hueco para que la chica se acercase y clavase la aguja en la vena de Lena. La mujer del refugio se dejó caer en el sofá.

No tardó demasiado en calmarse. Algunos minutos pasaron y Lena dormía, intranquila.

Piper se sentó a la mesa, junto a Cait. Curie rebuscaba en las alacenas, intentando encontrar algo para preparar té.

_“-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-“_

La reportera seguía asustada. Al fin había comprendido hasta que punto Lena dependía de esos químicos. Curie le contestó mientras esperaba que el agua hirviese.

_“-Por hoy, va a dormir. Pero no es una solución. Si quiere dejarlo, no va a ser placentero. Puedo aliviar algunos síntomas con el tratamiento correcto pero el nivel de adicción que tiene, es probable que la abstinencia sea bastante parecida a lo que vimos esta noche. Incluso me aventuro a decir que bastante peor.-“_

Cait no quitaba la vista de la mujer rendida en el sofá. No pensaba moverse de allí, no iba a dejar que esa idiota se arruinase delante de sus narices.

_“-Piper. Voy a quedarme aquí, si estás de acuerdo. No quiero que te quedes sola con ella así.-“_

_“-Gracias Cait. Sí. Creo… que no puedo controlarla.-“_

_“-No te preocupes. Yo puedo.-“_

Curie puso una taza caliente delante de la chica. Cait se había negado, no podía entender como alguien podía tomar agua hirviendo con hojas flotando dentro. La joven de pelo corto se sirvió una segunda taza para ella. El silencio era pesado. Lena dormía, cada vez más agitada.

 

Se despertó. El dolor en la pierna la estaba matando. Y el dolor en su cabeza no era mucho mejor. Lo sentía en olas, bajándole por la espina y haciendo que todo le temblase por dentro.

Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Cait, mirándola fijo.

_“-Dios, Cait. Ahórratelo. Sea lo que sea.-“_

_“-Tranquila, solo estoy aquí para que no vuelvas a ponerte violenta con tu familia, pedazo de imbécil.-“_

Lena se sentó sobre el sofá. Miró hacia la mujer, amenazante. Empezó a hacer memoria. La pelirroja no estaba lejos de la verdad. Se tomó la cara con sus manos. Notó el temblor. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

_“-¿Piper? ¿Las niñas?-“_

_“-Piper está en la habitación, con el chico. Nat y Mía en la escuela. Hoy tienen clases. Nat te vio anoche, ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado que estuvieses despierta para ver la cara con la que te miró esta mañana.-“_

_“-Dios, Cait, cállate. Sé que en el estado que estoy puedes darme una paliza, pero eso no va a frenarme de que te acomode algunos dientes.-“_

La pelirroja se levantó. Sirvió una taza de café caliente y se la acercó a la mujer, que la tomó con un gesto cansado.

En cuanto dio el primer trago tuvo que apurarse a llegar al baño. Por un momento creyó que el estómago iba a salirse de dentro de ella.

Piper sintió el ruido, salió al pasillo. No se atrevió a entrar al cuarto de aseo.

Al fin, Lena pudo salir. Piper la esperaba fuera. Cait mantenía la distancia pero no dejaba de mirarlas.

_“-Piper…-“_

Los ojos de la chica se nublaron al instante.

_“-¿Te lastimé?-“_

_“-Más de lo que piensas, Azul. Deberías haber hablado conmigo. No entiendo como no pude ver esto. Vas a desintoxicarte o no vas a seguir viviendo con nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

La reportera era tajante. Lena bajó la cabeza y se escurrió entre la chica y la pared, sin decir nada. No tenía idea como hacía para cagarla a lo grande cada pocos meses.

Volvió a tirarse en el sofá, todo le daba vueltas.

 

Para el mediodía, Azul estaba otra vez totalmente fuera de control. Curie le había inyectado todo el Addictol que podía tolerar pero apenas hacía algo con los síntomas. Yahto tenía uno de sus días complicados y Piper no sabía ya que más hacer para calmarlo.

Cait apenas había dormido. La buena noticia es que todavía faltaban horas para que Mía y Nat volviesen a casa. La mala, que probablemente Lena estuviese mucho peor en ese entonces. Iban a tener que llevarla a otro lugar.

Piper apenas había salido del cuarto en toda la mañana, no quería verla así. Estaba tirada sobre la cama, jugando con el niño que al fin parecía haberse tranquilizado. Había repasado cada momento con Lena en los últimos meses y se moría de rabia por dentro al entender cuanto le había mentido. Había estado colocada todo el tiempo. Cuando paseaban, cuando hablaban. Cuando compartían una comida, cuando hacían el amor. Lena siempre había estado con esa mierda corriéndole por dentro.

Piper tenía un rechazo especial por las drogas, pocas cosas le molestaban más. Una de esas pocas era que le mintiesen. Azul había matado dos cuervos de un tiro aquella vez, definitivamente.

Miró al pequeño, comenzaba a moverse con mucha más vivacidad en los últimos días. Puso su dedo cerca de su mano y el bebé lo apretó con su manita. Ese reflejo primitivo que siempre encantaba. Azul también había aceptado que el niño se quedase cuando estaba bajo los efectos de los calmantes. Piper sabía que en algún punto, Lena no había dejado de ser ella, por más colocada que estuviese con esa porquería, pero de alguna forma, algo le molestaba, profundamente.

Sintió los golpes en la sala. Alguien levantaba la voz. Levantó al niño sin pensarlo y lo acomodó con cuidado en su moisés. Se asomó. Cait estaba sobre Lena, reteniéndola en el piso. Azul intentaba liberarse de la pelirroja sin demasiado éxito.

Piper se acercó a las dos mujeres. Por suerte, Cait estaba allí, jamás hubiese podido frenar a Lena ella sola.

_“-Piper… por favor. Lo necesito. De verdad.-“_

La reportera sintió la angustia de Azul.

_“-Cait… ¿Necesitas hacer eso?-“_

La pelirroja la miró. Un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz. Levantó una ceja hacia la chica. Piper subió su mano a su pelo. Tenían que encontrar otra forma, tenerla allí no iba a funcionar, no pensaba dejar que Nat y Mía la viesen así.


	8. Ultimátum.

Cait fue la primera en ponerse de pie. Los disparos se escuchaban justo fuera del muro. Observó por la ventana detrás del sofá donde Lena estaba sentada. Las puertas del asentamiento estaban abiertas. El miliciano del puesto de vigilancia devolvía el fuego con desesperación. Pudo ver a los primeros saqueadores entrando y disparando a todo dios en la calle principal. La pelirroja miró hacia Piper. La chica asintió. Cait salía a toda prisa, la escopeta en sus manos.

Azul se levantó y descolgó su rifle de la pared. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Piper ya tenía su diez milímetros en la mano, mirando por la ventana, estudiando los movimientos de los saqueadores. Nat y Mía estaban en la escuela, por detrás de los campos que daban al gran árbol.

_“-Piper, una última vez. Dame la medicación, tengo que buscar a Nat y a Mía. Mira mis manos, no puedo apuntar así.-“_

_“-Azul. Por favor. No ahora...-“_

La mujer del refugio le dedicó una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

_“-Cierra la puerta, yo las traigo.-“_

 

Lena corría por detrás de la primera línea de casas paralela a la calle principal. La adrenalina ayudaba bastante con la abstinencia. Un par de milicianos se unieron a ella en cuanto la vieron pero la General no tardó en apuntarlos hacia la dirección correcta. No eran demasiados saqueadores y podían contenerlos antes de que se dispersasen por el asentamiento. Una mirada le bastó a Lena para darse cuenta de lo pobremente alimentados y lo muy drogados que aquellos hombres estaban. Era probable que los estuviesen atacando más por desesperación que por cualquier otro motivo.

Se metió a la clínica por detrás, forzando la ventana del almacén. Colgó su rifle al hombro. No podía evitarlo, solo pensaba en eso. Grace entró asustada a la habitación, apuntando a Lena con un revólver. Lo bajó en cuanto la reconoció.

_“-Lena… Están fuera.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

Azul hizo saltar el candado del armario de las medicinas de un culatazo seco de su rifle. Le tomó un segundo encontrar los Med-X. Tomó una de las dosis y la inyectó en su muslo sin titubear. El alivio fue inmediato. No se detuvo allí, había sido demasiado. Inyectó una segunda dosis, esta vez buscando la vena de su brazo. Sus manos ya no temblaban, su pulso era el de una roca. Repartió toda la medicación que pudo agarrar entre los bolsillos y los pliegues de su ropa. Grace la miraba, paralizada.

_“-Quédate aquí. No te preocupes, son pocos, y no están bien armados, en un momento va a estar terminado.-“_

Volvió a salir por la ventana y se colgó del techo, subiendo su cuerpo casi sin esfuerzo.

Sus milicianos llevaban bien el ataque, los contenían en la calle principal sin darles muchas chances. Los saqueadores apenas encontraban alguna cobertura y comenzaban a entrar en pánico. En cuanto Lena los tuvo a tiro, su rifle hizo que todo terminase mucho más rápido.

Solo dos de sus hombres estaban heridos, reclutas. Unos diez saqueadores estaban muertos en la calle principal, y una cantidad parecida había huido. Habían logrado acercarse camuflados como una caravana. Cuando el miliciano que hacía guardia sobre el puente llegó a darse cuenta, era tarde. No llegaron a cerrar las puertas.

Cait volvía al asentamiento, había intentado alcanzar a los saqueadores que huían. Su mirada se clavó en la de Lena, llena de furia. La pelirroja había entendido al instante que la mujer del refugio estaba otra vez colocada.

La General se quedó allí hasta que removieron todos los cuerpos y se confirmó que los milicianos heridos estaban fuera de peligro. Ordenó redoblar las guardias por lo que quedaba del día y mantener las puertas cerradas hasta nuevo aviso. Estaba tranquila. No había temblores en su cuerpo ni dolor. Su cabeza estaba al fin, despejada y aunque por momentos el pensamiento se le descarrilaba, la sensación que tenía dentro no podía ser mejor.

Volvía a casa. En cuanto entró, pudo ver a Nat y Mía sentadas a la mesa. Las clases habían terminado por el día. La mirada de Piper la alcanzó como una flecha. La chica llevaba al niño encima. Lena se le acercó.

_“-Necesitaba estar bien, Piper. Mírame. Estoy bien. No siento dolor. ¿No lo entiendes?-“_

_“-No ahora, Azul. Más tarde. No es momento.-“_

La chica bajó su mirada hacia la mesa, las niñas estaban en silencio, probablemente asustadas por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lena colgó su rifle y su bandolera a la pared. Se acercó al mueble de la sala y abrió uno de los cajones, sacando una caja y apoyándola en el centro de la mesa. Onda expansiva. Era un clásico en su época.

_“-¿Qué tal una partida?-“_

Las dos chicas no tardaron en sonreírle. Nat miró hacia su hermana, que estaba en el rincón de la cocina, observando la situación.

_“-Vamos Pips. Es mejor si somos cuatro. Podemos hacer equipos.-“_

Piper no pudo negarse, Nat le estaba dedicando su mejor sonrisa. A pesar de lo furiosa que se sentía con Lena, se acercó, haciendo lo posible por poner buena cara. Azul preparaba el tablero, tratando de no cruzarse con la mirada que la chica de la gorra le estaba dedicando.

La tarde pasó entretenida. Las niñas se olvidaron pronto de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. En cuanto terminaron la partida, que se extendió durante un par de horas y de la que Mía resultó vencedora sin lugar a discusiones y sorprendiendo bastante a todos, las dos chicas se fueron a pasar lo que quedaba de luz, fuera. Eran casi media docena de niños en el asentamiento y habían formado una pandilla bastante peligrosa. No dejaban de meterse en problemas.

Azul terminaba de guardar el juego en su caja, tomándose demasiado tiempo. No quería tener que levantar la mirada. Piper estaba calentando el biberón para el niño, callada.

_“-¿Cuándo vas a irte?-“_

_“-¿Irme?-“_

_“-Sí. No vas a vivir con nosotras. Elegiste. Prefieres seguir metiéndote esa mierda.-“_

Lena la miró, sorprendida. El tono de la reportera era violento. Algo que no era usual en ella, ni siquiera cuando se enfadaba, no hasta ese punto al menos.

_“-Piper… por favor. Sé razonable. Es medicina. No estoy colocada de jet, o psico. Soy yo, mírame. Me hace bien.-“_

_“-Lena ¿Cuán idiota crees que soy? Sabes bien que no va a durar. Cada vez vas a necesitar más y va a llegar un punto en el que ninguna dosis va a alcanzar. Vas a tener que enfrentarlo en algún momento y cuanto más tardes es peor. Incluso podrías terminar pasándote y lo sabes.-“_

Azul se acercó a la cocina, pasando por detrás del desayunador y acercándose a la chica, que no tenía a donde ir.

_“-No. Ni se te ocurra acercarte. Quiero que te vayas.-“_

_“-No, esta es también mi casa. Basta ya. Estamos bien. ¿Quieres quedarte sola? ¿Con Nat, con Mía? ¿Con él?-“_

Piper levantó la mirada, iracunda. No iba a permitirle aquello.

_“-¿Te crees que no puedo manejarlo? Me conoces poco si piensas que voy a aceptar que estés con nosotros solo porque sería el camino más fácil.-“_

_“-No quise decir eso, Piper. Solo quiero ayudar. Estar. Puedo dejarlo de a poco, de golpe es demasiado… por favor.-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

La chica dio un paso hacia ella, la mirada de angustia de la mujer era sincera.

_“-Escúchame… no se puede dejar despacio… Mira todo lo que tenemos, aunque no puedas creerlo, tenemos más suerte que la mayoría. Mucha más. Vas a arruinarlo todo. Por favor. Por mí. Tienes que dejarlo…-“_

_“-Y lo voy a hacer, Piper. Solo déjame prepararme antes. Por favor. Escucha, tenemos que volver a Diamond City, necesito ver a Shaun, llevo demasiado parada. Y también tengo que viajar al Castillo… hay mucho por hacer, Pipes… por favor.-“_

_“-¿Me estás pidiendo que tolere que eres una adicta? ¿Qué te de… permiso para drogarte por una temporada más?-“_

_“-No es drogarme, Piper. Es por mi pierna.-“_

_“-Azul, es exactamente drogarte. Y hace rato que dejó de ser solo por tu pierna. No. No voy a permitírtelo. Si quieres seguir drogándote, no vas a meterte en mi cama. No vas a pasar tiempo a solas con los niños. No voy a dejarte. No puedo obligarte a tomar la decisión correcta, solo puedo esperar a que lo hagas.-“_

Lena negó con la cabeza. Aquella chica ponía a prueba su paciencia.

_“-Mañana volvemos a Diamond City. Es más seguro. Voy a llevar a Curie y Cait con nosotras. ¿Crees que pueden quedarse en Publick Occurrences? Prefiero, al menos Curie.-“_

_“-Sí. Pueden quedarse allí sin problemas. ¿Entonces? ¿Eso es todo?-“_

_“-Mira, Piper. Sé que no me crees pero tengo mis tiempos y necesito prepararme mentalmente para hacerlo. Voy a dejarlo. Es solo temporal. No puedo hacer más que prometértelo.-“_

_“-Puedes dejarlo-“_

Azul dio un golpe violento sobre la mesada. Un instante de furia se pudo ver en su mirada.

_“-Déjalo. ¿No me quieres cerca? ¿Después de todo lo que hago por ti, por nosotras? Está bien. Puedo respetarlo. Pero deja de provocarme de una bendita vez.-“_

Piper se sobresaltó por un segundo, apretando al niño contra su pecho. No pensaba pasar por algo así. No con Azul. Dio un paso hacia la mujer, intentando sentirse mucho más amenazante de lo que realmente era.

_“-¿Lo tienes todo bajo control? Claro. Se nota. Eres una idiota.-“_

La chica la dejó sola en la cocina. Lena se quedó allí, sin moverse. Quería que las cosas fuesen fáciles, por una vez.

 

La General hizo que una patrulla completa las acompañase de vuelta a la ciudad. No pensaba arriesgarse con tres niños encima. Fueron casi dos días de viaje, haciendo noche en Oberland. No tuvieron problemas por el camino pero Lena llegó incluso a desearlos. Sentir la mirada punzante de Piper todo el tiempo la estaba sacando de quicio. No solo eso, parecía que todas estaban enojadas con ella. Cait no dejaba de insultarla cada vez que se daba la oportunidad. Curie apenas le dirigía la palabra. Lena había intentado viajar al menos cerca de Nat y de Albóndiga. La niña era la única que seguía siendo amable. Incluso Mía, que jamás se enojaba con nadie, parecía reticente a dirigirle la palabra.

Llegaron a Diamond City pasado el mediodía. La patrulla de milicianos había dado media vuelta en las compuertas de la ciudad, Lena no quería que estuviesen demasiado tiempo fuera del asentamiento. Si seguían ahora, podían hacer noche en Oberland otra vez.

Decidieron almorzar todos juntos en Home Plate. Cait y Curie se encargaron de conseguir suficientes tallarines. Comieron con ganas, el viaje, por más tranquilo que hubiese sido, había sido cansador. Piper hablaba animada con Curie, ignorando a Lena con intención. Cait se había levantado para despatarrarse en el sofá, había tragado el almuerzo con tal velocidad que apenas podía moverse. Albóndiga la había seguido, en un estado similar al de la pelirroja.

El llanto de Yahto se sintió desde el cuarto de arriba, donde habían acomodado su moisés. Lena se levantó, dispuesta a subir. Piper se puso de pie también.

_“-Déjalo Piper, yo me encargo.-“_

_“-No. Yo puedo.-“_

_“-Quédate. Lo tengo.-“_

_“-¡Dije que no!-“_

La chica levantó la voz. El silencio fue incómodo. Solo el llanto del chico cortaba la tensión en el aire. Piper se movió hacia la escalera, subiendo y metiéndose en el cuarto. Yahto se tranquilizó en un momento. Abajo, todos seguían en silencio.

Lena se levantó. Puso su mano sobre el pelo revuelto de Nat, haciéndole una caricia y sonriéndole. Tomó su bandolera y su rifle y salió a la calle. Siguió caminando hacia las puertas de la ciudad, y más allá también. Se frenó en cuanto encontró un lugar despejado, fuera del alcance de miradas curiosas. Levantó su pipboy, buscando la señal correcta. Sintió que todo daba vuelta en su interior. Cuando abrió su ojo otra vez, estaba en el Instituto.

 

Natalie volvió a casa. La había visto dejar la ciudad. Lena otra vez las dejaba y por la forma en que la había mirado, probablemente no iba a volver pronto. No entendía por qué su hermana no podía tratarla bien. Lena siempre estaba intentando cuidarlas y Piper vivía enojándose por todo. Si al menos tuviese unos años más podría irse con ella en sus viajes. Eso estaría bien y así Lena no tendría que estar triste y sola.

Cuando entró a Home Plate, Cait dormía en el sofá. Albóndiga le levantó las orejas. Curie leía junto a la pelirroja. Mía no parecía estar por allí y probablemente su hermana estaba arriba, con el llorica. Subió las escaleras con pesadez y se metió a la habitación. Piper estaba recostada en la cama con Yahto a su lado. La reportera le sonrió a su hermana menor, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase. Nat se quedó cerca de la puerta.

_“-Lena se fue otra vez, Piper. Dejó Diamond City.-“_

Piper la miró pero no dijo nada.

_“-¿No te importa? ¿No recuerdas la última vez? Estuvo tres meses sin volver. ¿Por qué siempre la alejas?-“_

_“-Nat. Cariño… eres muy chica todavía para entender ciertas cosas. Lena necesita pensar. Es mejor de esta forma. Créeme.-“_

_“-Claro. Tengo que creerte, porque soy muy chica y muy tonta para tener mis propias opiniones.-“_

Piper contó hasta diez.

_“-No. No dije algo así. ¿Quieres contarme cuál es tu opinión?-“_

_“-Mi opinión es que deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por todo el resto y hacerlo por Lena. Le gritaste en la comida, se fue triste. Te estoy diciendo que dejó la ciudad y no te importa. ¿No la quieres?-“_

_“-Claro que la quiero, Natalie. Mucho. Pero Lena no se comportó bien y necesita tomar las decisiones correctas.-“_

_“-Y seguramente esas decisiones son las que tú dices que son las correctas. Porque tú siempre lo sabes todo.-“_

Piper intentó contestar pero la niña dejó la habitación, visiblemente enfadada. La reportera se dejó caer sobre la almohada, mirando al niño que tenía a su lado. Al menos el todavía no podía hablar.

 

Natalie entró a su habitación. Removió su mochila de debajo de su cama. Metió en ella la munición que había robado en la galería de tiro y las medicinas que había conseguido de una manera similar. Sacó del cajón de su cómoda las bombas azucaradas que escondía de Piper y algunos pasteles y los guardó también. Se calzó la mochila. Tomó su rifle, Lena lo había colgado de la pared de su cuarto en cuanto volvieron de Sanctuary. Natalie tenía prohibido tocarlo a menos que fuese para ir a practicar con un adulto. Pero ya no le importaba. Lo atravesó a su espalda y abrió la puerta de su habitación, mirando hacia los costados. Albóndiga levantó las orejas y se acercó a ella, siguiéndola hacia la salida secundaria de la casa.

Curie salía del cuarto de aseo.

_“-¿Nat? ¿Dónde vas con tu rifle?-“_

La niña no dudo un segundo.

_“-A practicar. Lena está esperándome fuera.-“_

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Salió por la puerta y se apresuró a llegar a las compuertas de la ciudad. El corazón le latía con violencia. Lena no podía estar lejos, seguramente Albóndiga podía rastrearla. Esquivó a los guardias sin demasiada dificultad y comenzó a correr calle abajo, alejándose de la seguridad de Diamond City.

 


	9. Hasta encontrarte.

El niño al fin se había dormido. Piper bajaba las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Quería llevar a Nat por una nuka cola, hablar con ella, intentar explicarle lo que había sucedido con Lena de la mejor forma en que pudiese. Su hermana siempre terminaba creyendo que la culpa de las peleas con Azul o de sus ausencias, caía exclusivamente sobre ella y a veces, se le hacía agotador. Pero al final, lo entendía. Natalie tenía adoración por Lena y estaba claro que la chica tenía miedo de que la mujer del refugio volviese a desaparecer por meses. Lo cierto era que Piper compartía el mismo miedo pero necesitaba creer que esta vez, Azul iba a reaccionar.  

Cait seguía roncando sobre el sillón, su cabeza caída hacia atrás. Curie levantó la mirada del libro en cuanto sintió a la reportera acercarse. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a su lectura. Piper devolvió el gesto y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Nat. Estaba vacía. Toco la puerta de Mía, asomándose. La chica leía sobre su cama.

_“-Cariño ¿Dónde está Nat?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Pipes. Llevó aquí desde el almuerzo…-“_

La reportera volvió hacia el salón.

_“-¿Has visto a Natalie, Curie?-“_

_“-Sí, salió hace casi una hora, iba con Lena a practicar.-“_

_“-¿A practicar? ¿Con Lena?-“_

_“-Sí, vi que llevaba su rifle y le pregunté… dijo que Lena estaba fuera, esperándola. Albóndiga salió con ella también.-“_

Piper se giró con violencia. Entró a la habitación de su hermana, el rifle no estaba en la pared. Un vacío en el estómago se apoderó de ella y sintió que sus piernas se vencían.

Natalie había ido tras Azul.

_“-Curie, por favor. Quédate aquí, cuida de los niños. Yo… tengo que encontrarla...-“_

La joven vio como las manos de la reportera temblaban con violencia mientras intentaba ponerse su gabardina y revisaba los cajones de la cocina con desesperación.

Cait abrió los ojos, el ruido la había despertado. Se frotó la cara entre sus manos y miró hacia la reportera.

_“-Eh… Chica ¿Qué tienes?-“_

Piper se giró, estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía su pistola en una mano y acababa de meter munición en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

_“-No… Natalie… se fue detrás de Azul… se escapó. Dios.-“_

Curie se levantó.

_“-Dijo que se iba con ella, Piper. ¿Puedes explicarnos mejor?-“_

_“-Nat vio a Lena irse hoy de la ciudad… después de que le grité en la comida… Azul se fue. Mi hermana estaba enojada, discutimos. Tiene que haber ido tras ella.-“_

Cait se colgaba la bandolera y tomaba a Hiya con seguridad.

_“-Tranquila, Piper. Vamos a encontrarla. No puede estar lejos. Quizás ni se animó a dejar la ciudad.-“_

La reportera apenas podía hablar. Se apresuró hacia la puerta, con la inmensa mujer de cabellos de fuego siguiéndole los pasos. Curie se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, viendo como las dos abandonaban Home Plate.

 

Piper y Cait habían preguntado a los guardias que cubrían la entrada pero ninguno la había visto salir. No estaba en la ciudad, nadie en el mercado la había visto, ni en las gradas ni en ningún sitio. Nick seguía revisando cada callejón de Diamond City. La reportera y la pelirroja llevaban horas recorriendo los alrededores del muro y Natalie no aparecía. Piper hacía rato que no podía contener las lágrimas, era un manojo de nervios.

No quedaban más que un par de horas de luz.

_“-Piper. Volvamos. En el estado en que estás… Deja que me lleve a tu amigo el sintético… voy a buscar toda la noche si es necesario. Lo prometo.-“_

_“-¡No! ¡No pienso volver hasta encontrarla!-“_

_“-Escúchame, Piper. Vamos a enviar un mensaje a Preston para que avise por Radio Libertad. Si Lena lo escucha, va a volver. Las patrullas también pueden ayudarnos… La chica sabe disparar y Albóndiga está con ella. El perro es inteligente, no va a dejar que nada le pase.-“_

La reportera no podía siquiera pensar con claridad pero entendía que enviar un mensaje a Garvey era una buena idea. Lena tenía que volver. Seguro podía encontrarla. Quizás estaba con ella ya, quizás estaba trayéndola a casa.

Cuando entraron a Home Plate, Nick estaba allí, esperándolas. Curie bajaba las escaleras. Mía estaba sentada sobre el sofá, asustada.

_“-Piper… Nadie la vio en la ciudad. Recorrí cada rincón pero no hay rastros de la niña…-“_

El detective intentaba suavizar su tono, sabía que su amiga estaba a punto de caer en una crisis de nervios. Cait estaba bebiendo una botella de agua y metiendo algo de comida en el costal que llevaba a su espalda.

_“-Eh, detective. Voy a peinar las ruinas. ¿Me cubres?-“_

Valentine asintió, acercándose a la pelirroja. Piper amagó a seguirlos.

_“-No, chica. Tú te quedas. No puedo estar allí afuera contigo así. Perdona, pero no. Quédate. Vamos a enviar el mensaje y salimos otra vez.-“_

_“-Cait, no…-“_

La chica de la gorra ya no daba más. Rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de Cait que no sabía muy bien que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Curie se adelantó, tomando a la reportera y haciéndoles una seña a los dos para que se fuesen. La llevó hacia las escaleras, subiéndola a su habitación. Piper apenas opuso resistencia. Dejó que la joven la recostase y la cubriese con las mantas. Sintió como le corría el cabello de su cara. No entendió lo que Curie le decía pero el tono era suave. Dulce. Se quedó allí, estática, la mirada perdida en la nada. No podía siquiera pensar en dormirse, pero tampoco en moverse. Estaba paralizada. El dolor la recorría entera y no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima.

Mía entró a la habitación con timidez y se sentó a un costado de la cama, junto a Curie. Las tres se quedaron allí, compartiendo el pesado silencio, esperando que todo terminase.

 

Lena llevaba dos días allí abajo. Shaun la había recibido con todo el afecto que el hombre era capaz de mostrar, que era bastante poco. Habían hablado, mucho. Sobre la caída de la Hermandad. Sobre los planes a futuro. Sobre la intención de su hijo de que por fin comenzase a involucrarse en los asuntos del Instituto, quizás ocupar un lugar en las reuniones, demostrar a los demás que era digna de confianza. Azul le había prometido pensarlo, pero antes, había demasiado a tener en cuenta. No iba a ser parte de lo que la organización hacía en la superficie. Algunas cosas tenían que comenzar a cambiar para que ella aceptara empezar a involucrarse.

Volvió a sus habitaciones. Se metió bajo el agua caliente y estuvo un rato allí, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Intentaba reducir la dosis de Med-x pero no era fácil. Los temblores volvían y el dolor en la pierna la agotaba y la enloquecía.

Se cambió y se acomodó su pipboy al antebrazo. Lo conectó a la red, era la única forma de tener señal allí. Sintonizó Radio Libertad, intentaba escucharla cada poco cuando estaba en el Instituto.

El mensaje era claro. La buscaban. Piper la buscaba. Natalie estaba perdida. La voz de Preston pedía a las patrullas estar atentas a los caminos, especialmente en los alrededores de Diamond City. Buscar por una niña, un rifle y un perro. No podía ser.

 

Era pronto para volver a la superficie y Lena lo sabía de sobra. La teletransportación no era amigable con el cuerpo humano. Era importante espaciar todo lo posible cada sesión. Usarla en el estado de debilidad que todavía le quedaba desde que había llegado, tenía sus riesgos, pero Lena no pensaba pasar un segundo más allí.

Shaun no la detuvo, podía leer la desesperación en el rostro de su madre y sabía que cualquier intento iba a ser inútil pero no la dejó marchar hasta que Lena aceptó tomar las pastillas que el Dr. Volkert le alcanzaba.

 

Cuando llegó a Diamond City, estaba agotada. Entró a Home Plate abriendo la puerta de par en par. Arrojó su equipaje a un costado, buscando con la mirada. Curie estaba en la cocina, preparando algo de comer. Mía estaba sentada en silencio.

_“-¿Dónde está Piper?-“_

La joven se giró sobresaltada.

_“-Arriba, Lena. Tuve que darle algo para que descansara un poco. Nick y Cait siguen buscándola.-“_

Subió los escalones de dos en dos. La habitación estaba solo iluminada por la luz tenue de una de las lámparas sobre la mesa de noche.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

La reportera no se movía. Estaba recostada en su lado de la cama, su mirada totalmente perdida. Lena se acercó, despacio, acostándose frente a la chica. Observándola. La chica no estaba allí.

_“-Piper… mi amor… Estoy aquí.-“_

No había respuesta. Azul estiró su brazo, apoyándolo con suavidad sobre la cintura de la reportera. En cuanto Piper la sintió, su mirada volvió, encontrándose con la de Lena y quebrándose con angustia. Azul la apretó contra su pecho, reteniéndola en sus brazos.

_“-Cariño… Voy a encontrarla. Lo prometo. Voy a salir ahora mismo, no pienso volver hasta tenerla conmigo. Tranquila…-“_

La reportera llevaba los últimos dos días en el mismo estado. Había intentado rebuscar entre las ruinas junto a Cait y a Nick pero al final la habían obligado a quedarse allí. No comía desde que Nat estaba desaparecida y apenas tomaba agua cuando Curie la obligaba.

_“-Piper. Mírame. Dime algo.-“_

La mirada de la chica la desgarraba por dentro.

_“-Azul… si algo le sucede, no voy a soportarlo…-“_

Lena sabía hasta que punto aquellas palabras eran ciertas y no pensaba permitirlo. Iba a encontrar a la chica, así tuviese que levantar cada piedra en el yermo.

_“-No. No va a sucederle nada. Escucha, Nat es inteligente. Solo… solo espera ¿Si? Quiero que esperes aquí. Deja que Curie te cuide. Espérame. Espéranos.-“_

La chica asentía, no podía dejar de llorar. Lena la besó en la frente y la apretó con fuerzas una vez más, antes de levantarse. Miró al niño en el moisés. Dormía tranquilo. Estaba cambiado. Probablemente Curie seguía encargándose de que todo aquello no se viniese abajo.

 

Nat y Albóndiga habían pasado la primera noche ocultos en una casa, lejos de la carretera. Un grupo de saqueadores los habían visto y la niña se había asustado tanto que no había dejado de correr hasta que las ruinas se habían transformado en yermo. Cuando por fin se calmó, estaba perdida. Vagó siguiendo una carretera que no conocía hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos aquella casa. Empezaba a ser de noche y no lo pensó.

Se había refugiado allí y no se había animado a salir durante todo el segundo día, escondida en el baño de la segunda planta, dentro de la tina. La siguiente noche había llorado mucho, abrazada a Albóndiga que no la dejaba sola ni por un instante.

Natalie quería volver a su casa. Con Piper. Con Mía. Incluso no le importaba tener que aguantar el llanto del bebé. Estaba muerta de miedo.

El amanecer volvió a encontrarla acurrucada contra la fría cerámica. El sol asomaba y a pesar del terror que sentía dentro, la niña sabía que quedarse allí, era lo peor que podía hacer. Apenas le quedaba agua y nadie iba a encontrarla. Necesitaba llegar a algún lugar. Quizás encontrar a alguno de los milicianos de Lena en los caminos. Un asentamiento. Al menos, un comerciante que pudiese apuntarla en la dirección correcta. Tomó su rifle y su mochila y dejó la casa atrás, siguiendo de lejos la carretera, ocultándose entre los árboles todo lo que podía.

 

Lena llevaba toda la tarde andando. Había parado a cada viajante, cada caravana que había encontrado en el camino. Había mostrado la foto de las dos niñas y de Albóndiga a cada persona que le había prestado atención y la gente, más que hacer preguntas sobre la fotografía en sí, no podía decirle nada.

Un hombre moreno, con una cicatriz impresionante en su cara, se acercaba liderando una caravana por la carretera. Lena se apuró hacia ellos, algunos guardias la miraron amenazantes. Volvió a soltar la pregunta que ya sabía de memoria, mostró la fotografía y esta vez, un dedo apuntó hacia una dirección. Una niña y un perro, en un bosque seco, bastante al sur. Sintió que el corazón se salía de su pecho. No terminó de agradecer a aquel hombre y se lanzó hacia la dirección que le habían señalado. Tenía que ser Nat. Todavía no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad. Probablemente la niña estaría perdida, se habría escondido por los alrededores, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

 

Nick había decidido comenzar a moverse hacia el norte. Cait volvía a Diamond City, necesitaba ducharse y comer algo antes de volver a las ruinas.

Cuando entró a Home Plate, Curie estaba en el salón, sentada a la mesa. Con una mirada las dos supieron que ninguna tenía buenas noticias que dar.

_“-Lena recibió el mensaje. Salió hacia el sur. Piper sigue en su habitación…-“_

Cait dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá. Le dolía todo. Estaba agotada, de la tensión, de buscar sin parar durante los dos últimos días, de la falta de sueño, llevaba sin dormir desde que la niña había desaparecido. Se acercó a la cocina buscando algo que llevarse al estómago.

_“-¿Quieres carne? Hay brahmán, puedo cocinarlo en nada.-“_

_“-¿De verdad? Muero de hambre, Curie. Creo que voy a caer muerta aquí si no como algo.-“_

Intentó sonreír pero se sentía culpable. No podía dejar de pensar en Nat. En que iba a pasarle si no la encontraban. En Lena, en Piper.

La chica de pelo corto preparó la carne en nada y se la sirvió, sentándose junto a la mujer pelirroja. Cait apenas masticaba, tragaba con ansias. A mitad del filete tuvo que golpearse el pecho con su puño cerrado, el pedazo que había tragado había sido demasiado para su tráquea. Curie la miraba divertida, nunca la había visto tan famélica.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Nada. Tenías hambre.-“_

Cait asentía con su cabeza, tenía su boca llena. Terminó el plato en nada, reclinándose sobre su asiento, cerrando sus ojos un momento mientras se masajeaba el estómago. Curie se detuvo en sus facciones, en los círculos negros que comenzaban a asomar bajo su mirada. En el brillo en sus labios. La pelirroja tenía un rostro llamativo, sus facciones eran cuidadas y fuertes a la vez. Así, con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración suave, su cabello anaranjado cayendo hacia atrás, era casi imposible no notar su belleza.

_“-Curie, estás otra vez mirándome fijo… -“_

_“-¿Cómo sigues haciendo eso?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Saber que estoy mirándote cuando tienes los ojos cerrados.-“_

_“-Bueno, son años de dormir con todos los sentidos despiertos. Era eso o que te apuñalen en mitad de la noche para robarte una lata de carne.-“_

_“-Recuéstate en el sofá. Puedo despertarte en una hora o dos. Necesitas el descanso, Cait. Tus reflejos no son los mismos cuando tu cerebro no tiene el descanso necesario.-“_

_“-No voy a discutirte… estoy agotada. Pero solo una hora, chica. Tengo que salir otra vez.-“_

La joven asintió. Cait se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Cerró sus ojos. Sabía que la chica la miraba otra vez pero no le incomodaba, Curie no iba a hacerle daño. Estaba segura allí. Podía dormir.


	10. La ley primera.

Piper estaba sentada a un costado de la cama, mirando hacia el moisés. El niño lloraba. No dejaba de pensar en Nat. La pensaba mil veces en cada segundo. La recordaba cuando apenas podía decir su nombre. Cuando apretaba su mano con sus dedos diminutos al cruzar el mercado. Las veces que la niña no dejaba de llorar cuando tenía que dejarla para salir a trabajar o conseguir que comer. Las noches de tormenta en que Piper hacía sus mejores imitaciones de McDonough solo para que su pequeña hermana no se asustase. Cuando eran dos contra el mundo y eran felices, vendiendo verdades impresas y riendo de los insultos de los guardias.

Yahto lloraba y ella también. Lena llevaba ya un día entero fuera. Conociéndola, no iba a volver hasta encontrar a Nat. Quizás nunca iban a hacerlo y Piper iba a secarse allí mismo, con la mirada perdida en aquella pared. El llanto del bebé era cada vez más fuerte pero la reportera no lo entendía. Mía atravesó la puerta de la habitación y se acercó al moisés. Tomó al niño entre sus brazos, acunándolo.

Piper levantó la mirada para verlos y solo pudo verse ella. Sola en el mundo, con su pequeña hermana. Se veía sangrando por el yermo, los labios agrietados de la sed, los tirones de la pequeña para que siguiesen caminando. Vio todo lo que había pasado solo para mantenerla con vida. Solo para verla crecer. Si la perdía, su vida entera no había válido para nada.

 

La niña levantó su rifle hacia el perro salvaje. Albóndiga seguía peleando con los dos restantes. Podía sentir los alaridos y esperaba que no fuesen de él. Disparó, pero lo hizo tarde, el can la había flanqueado y aunque la chica intentó esquivarlo, sintió los dientes filosos clavándose en su pantorrilla. El dolor era agudo y se hizo peor en cuanto el animal desgarró la carne con un movimiento de su cabeza. La chica gritó. Albóndiga cayó, rabioso, sobre el perro que quedaba. No tardó en abrirle la garganta. En cuanto terminó con él, se giró, acostándose a los pies de la niña y llorándole. Natalie se removió la sudadera y la ajusto a su herida. Busco dentro de su mochila el estimulante. Cerró los ojos, no dejaba de llorar. Bajó con fuerza su brazo, clavando la aguja en su pierna y sintiendo como el líquido corría a través de ella. Tardó un momento en ponerse de pie. Estaba aterrorizada.

Juntó su rifle y comenzó a caminar con dificultad. Otra vez había olvidado en qué dirección iban.

 

Lena seguía avanzando en la dirección que aquel hombre le había marcado la tarde anterior. Había dado vueltas en círculos por toda la zona, llevaba todo un día moviéndose por aquella área y no sabía hacia donde seguir. Apenas había parado unas horas en la noche. Albóndiga hubiese sido perfecto para ese momento, pero estaba con Nat. Por un lado la tranquilizaba, el perro no iba a dejar que nadie tocase a la niña, iban a tener que matarlo primero.

Ya no sabía que más hacer pero no pensaba dejar de buscar. No quería pensar en todos los sucesos que habían llevado a aquella situación porque no estaba segura de poder con la culpa. Si no hubiesen discutido con Piper. Si no hubiese dejado la ciudad. Si no hubiese vuelto a inyectarse. Si no hubiese.

 

No había pasado más de un par de horas del ataque salvaje de aquellos perros cuando Natalie sintió que algo la perseguía otra vez. No lo pensó dos veces. Comenzó a correr, sin mirar hacia atrás. Necesitaba encontrar donde esconderse, estaba realmente agotada y su pierna le dolía mucho. Tenía hambre y sed. La sudadera se resbalaba por su pierna pero no había tiempo para ajustarla, no quería que algo volviese a morderla. Ya no tenía otro estimulante y el dolor había sido demasiado horrible para que volviese a pasarle.

Pudo ver la construcción a lo lejos. Parecía una vieja caseta de estación o algo parecido. Corrió hacia allí sin pensarlo. Intentó no hacer ruido al acercarse pero por suerte, el lugar parecía abandonado. Le costó abrir la puerta, la madera estaba hinchada y tardó en lograrlo, pero al fin logró correrla lo suficiente como para que los dos pudiesen pasar. El espacio era reducido, pero estaba vacío y era seguro. Natalie se sentó allí, contra una pared. Apoyó su cabeza, sin dejar de llorar. Nunca debería haberse ido de aquella manera. Pensaba en Piper y en lo triste que iba a estar para siempre si no lograba volver. Se quedó dormida, soñando con el viejo hueco debajo de la escalera.

 

Lena se frenó. El color rosado entre unas piedras llamó su atención. Había algo allí. Desde que la estaba buscando lo que más pánico le daba era encontrarla tarde. Era toparse con la niña en un canal, al costado de la carretera, en una casa abandonada, tarde. No podía siquiera decir la palabra. Corrió hacia aquello que veía a la distancia, dándose cuenta de lo que era mientras más se acercaba. La reconoció. Era su sudadera. Y había sangre. Mucha sangre en una de sus mangas. Se puso de pie con la prenda colgando en su mano, mirando con desesperación hacia todos lados. Gritó. No le importaba quien la escuchase. Gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Llamo a su perro. Volvió a gritar por la niña hasta perder la voz.

No estaba allí. Si estuviesen cerca, Albóndiga habría escuchado.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y extendió la sudadera delante. Revisó los bolsillos, cada pedazo de tela. Examinó las manchas de sangre, busco agujeros, una señal, una respuesta. Al fin, se levantó.

Puso todos sus sentidos en encontrar el rastro, pero si lo habían dejado, era demasiado débil. Marcó aquel lugar lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a avanzar en la dirección que le pareció la más acertada, rogando a todo lo que conocía encontrarla viva.

 

La niña estaba afiebrada. Llevaba horas durmiendo y no despertaba. Albóndiga lamía su cara con insistencia. Ya casi era de noche otra vez. La respiración de la pequeña se agitada. El perro caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Levantó su cabeza por un segundo, apuntando con su hocico hacia la puerta mal cerrada. Comenzó a rascarla con desesperación un instante después hasta que logró abrirla lo suficiente para colarse por el hueco y se lanzó como un rayo hacia la hilera de árboles cercana.

 

Lena seguía recorriendo aquella área en círculos cada vez más grandes. No pensaba parar, la luz de su pipboy alumbraba todo a su alrededor. Sabía que podían verla a kilómetros de esa forma pero no le importaba. Nat estaba allí fuera, hacía casi cuatro días. Tenía que encontrarla. Piper iba a morir de tristeza si no lo hacía. Y ella también. Tenía que estar bien.

Un ladrido a lo lejos la paralizó. Puso todos sus sentidos en aquella dirección. Varios minutos pasaron y comenzaba a creer que había sido su imaginación, cuando un segundo ladrido se escuchó en el aire, esta vez mucho más cercano que el primero. Lena lo reconoció, era Albóndiga. Era su perro. Comenzó a correr con desesperación en aquella dirección.

El perro se le tiró encima en cuanto la encontró. Mordía su brazo cada vez más fuerte, tirando con violencia de la manga de su camisa. Estaba claro lo que quería. La llevó atravesando el bosque y cruzando las vías hasta la caseta en donde había dejado a la niña. Era ya de noche. Lena terminó de empujar la puerta con cuidado y se metió en la habitación. La niña respiraba con dificultad. Pudo ver la herida en su pierna. La palidez en su rostro. Se acercó apresurada, bajando su mochila a un costado y rebuscando. Intentó darle algo de beber, despacio. Natalie apenas reaccionaba pero notaba como la pequeña tragaba.

Lena vendó su pierna y la cargó en sus brazos. No iba a tratarla allí, no tenía idea cuanta medicación podía tolerar ni que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero podía llegar a la ciudad en unas cuantas horas si se apuraba. La tenía. Estaba viva. Lo demás no importaba.

 

Piper escuchó la puerta de Home Plate abrirse, todavía no amanecía. No sabía si había dormido ni cuanto llevaba mirando hacia la pared. Sintió las pisadas apresuradas abajo. Curie hablaba, daba indicaciones. Alguien subía las escaleras.

Azul entró a la habitación, con Nat en sus brazos que estaba apenas despierta, sonriendo con dificultad. Se notaba su palidez y parecía dolorida, pero estaba viva. Lena la acostó cerca de la reportera. Piper solo podía llorar. Se acercó a la pequeña, acariciando su cara y corriendo sus cabellos con desesperación. La niña le pedía perdón con un hilo de voz. Las dos hermanas se acurrucaban, una pegada a la otra. Lena podía sentir los susurros que salían desde una boca y de la otra. Las caricias, los besos. La mirada que solo existía entre las dos.

Dejó la habitación en silencio. Curie le sonrió cuando se encontraron en las escaleras, la chica llevaba su bolso en las manos, lista para encargarse de Nat.

 

Lena acariciaba a su perro con ganas. Albóndiga movía la cola. Sacó de la nevera la carne que quedaba. Le dio apenas unas vueltas en el fuego, cortándola en cuatro pedazos y bajando el filete al suelo, llenando su plato. Se lo merecía. Se merecía un brahmán entero.

Se sentía agotada. Le parecía que flotaba. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y todavía notaba los efectos de las dos teletransportaciones en su cuerpo. Se sentó, sintiendo como todo el cansancio acumulado comenzaba a caerle encima. No se había quitado aún su armadura. Se descolgó el rifle de la espalda y lo apoyó sobre la mesa.

Curie bajaba las escaleras.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

_“-Piper pregunta por ti. Natalie está bien, es una mordida bastante profunda la que tiene en su gemelo, pero no hay daño importante. Va a sanar bien.-“_

Lena asentía mientras se levantaba con pesadez. Subió las escaleras ayudándose contra la pared. Parecía que toda la tensión le había bajado de golpe. Entró en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. La niña dormía pegada a Piper. La reportera se separó con cuidado de su hermana y se levantó, acercándose a Lena. La mujer no se movió. Sintió las manos de la chica liberando las tiras de cuero de sus protecciones, retirándolas una a una con cuidado, apoyándolas sobre el mueble cercano. Notó sus manos tomando los costados de su boca. Su mirada, agotada y feliz. Su beso, cálido, dulce.

Piper la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su lado de la cama. Lena se dejó llevar. La chica la ayudó con sus botas y volvió a besarla, con suavidad. Se encaminó hacia su lado, acostándose una vez más junto a su pequeña hermana. Azul las miraba mientras se dejaba caer sobre la almohada. Natalie dormía profundamente en el medio. Piper y Lena no tardaron demasiado en seguirla.

 

Cait entraba en Home Plate. Era temprano, había pasado toda la noche en las ruinas. En cuanto vio la cara de Curie, su sonrisa amplia, su mirada distendida, lo supo.

_“-Uff… Gracias a los jodidos dioses… ¿Lena?-“_

La chica asentía, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja. La abrazó con ganas, empujándola. Cait se tambaleó, teniendo que mover una de sus piernas hacia atrás. Curie estaba feliz y no se cortaba para demostrarlo. La alta mujer estuvo un segundo con sus brazos en el aire hasta que se decidió a bajarlos, apretándola contra su pecho. La sentía demasiado frágil. No solo era mucho más baja que ella, sino que allí, entre sus brazos, la sentía diminuta.  Cait creía que si la apretaba un poco más, probablemente iba a romperla.

_“-Podemos ir a dormir al periódico. Creo que aquí tienen todo controlado. Estaría bien descansar un poco, Cait. Tú sobretodo. No sabes lo mal que te ves.-“_

_“-Ey… hieres mis sentimientos.-“_

_“-Oh, no. Cait. Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Me refiero a los signos de cansancio en tu rostro, que son visibles. Tus facciones siguen siendo impecablemente simétricas, una de las condiciones para definir la belleza clásica.-“_

_“-Curie. Estaba bromeando contigo. Pero gracias. Creo... Venga, dejemos el nido.-“_

 

Entraron a Publick Occurrences las dos con una sonrisa. Cait se quitaba las botas con prisa, su bandolera, su chaleco de cuero. Estaba ya en sostén cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba completamente roja, mirándola.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

_“-Mmm ¿Si?-“_

_“-Nada… puedes dormir en la cama. El sofá me sobra.-“_

_“-Está bien.-“_

La vio apurarse en las escaleras. Cait se sonreía divertida. Siempre había sido desinhibida con su cuerpo, era una de las consecuencias de no haber tenido control sobre el durante demasiados años. Había sido una forma de sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo y después, simplemente se había transformado en su manera de recuperarlo.

La pelirroja se metió bajo el agua caliente, sonriendo. Estaba completamente agotada, pero feliz. Natalie estaba en casa, y quizás, ella también.


	11. Cuando pase el temblor.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Natalie estaba en casa. Esta vez, Piper no la había castigado. Se daba cuenta cuanto la niña había aprendido habiendo estado tan cerca del peligro real.

A la reportera todavía se le retorcía todo por dentro cada vez que lo volvía a pensar.

Estaban las cuatro sentadas a la mesa de Home Plate. Piper y Lena a un lado y las dos niñas enfrentadas a ellas.

_“-Bien… -“_

Azul miró a Piper, que le devolvió una sonrisa. Sintió su mano por debajo de la mesa, apretando su pierna. Las niñas las miraban. Mía simplemente esperaba mientras Nat tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, poniendo los ojos en blanco cada poco. Las dos mujeres llevaban más de diez minutos tartamudeando y sin decir nada.

_“-A ver. Las dos son grandes. Creemos que después de lo que pasó la semana pasada, necesitamos comenzar a hablar más. Algo así… no puede volver a pasar.-“_

Lena hablaba con seriedad, poniendo su mirada sobre Nat con la última frase.

_“-Así que… para empezar esta nueva… manera de hacer las cosas. Voy a ser la primera, en hablar.-“_

_“-Natalie, deja ya eso, quieres. Lena está intentando decir algo importante.-“_

_“-Uff… Quizás si le damos un papel pueda escribirlo…-“_

_“-Natalie Wright.-“_

Lena se sonrió. Todavía estaba agradecida de haberla encontrado, aunque la niña se estaba aprovechando con ganas de la nueva política de más confianza y menos castigos.

_“-Está bien, Pipes.-“_

Azul se aclaró la garganta una vez más antes de seguir.

_“-Bueno… las dos saben de la vieja herida en mi pierna, la que a veces no me dejaba dormir. En el último tiempo… estuve usando medicación para tapar el dolor. Medicación que no debería usar y que no se puede… consumir durante tantos días...-“_

La mujer miró a las niñas. No sabía bien cómo explicarse.

_“-En fin… Piper y yo peleamos… por ese motivo. Porque ella no quiere que yo siga usando esas inyecciones. Son peligrosas y tiene razón. El problema es que no es fácil dejar de hacerlo…-“_

_“-¿Por qué? Solo deja de usarlas.-“_

Nat la miraba con impaciencia, Mía giró su cabeza hacia ella para contestarle.

_“-El síndrome de abstinencia es algo serio, Natalie. Es lo que Lena está tratando de decirnos. Que tiene una adicción.-“_

Piper y Azul se miraron, algo asustadas. Nat miró a la otra niña.

_“-¿Qué es el síndrome de abstinencia?-“_

_“-Cuando eres adicto a algo y dejas de consumirlo, el cuerpo reacciona. A esas reacciones se le llama síndrome de abstinencia.-“_

Las dos mujeres escuchaban la conversación entre las niñas, sin saber bien si tenían que intervenir.

Mía clavó su mirada oscura sobre Lena.

_“-¿A qué medicación te refieres?-“_

_“-Med-X-“_

La niña volvió a Nat.

_“-Es un calmante. El síndrome es fuerte, puede tardar días en pasar la peor parte. Fiebres, desorientación, exaltación, temblores, sudoración. Altera directamente el sistema nervioso. Es una abstinencia bastante grave la que puede sentir.-“_

_“-¿Se puede morir?-“_

_“-No. Curie puede medicarla para asegurarse de eso. Nadie sabe más que ella.-“_

Lena miraba a Mía. La niña sabía de lo que hablaba. Todos esos meses que llevaba aprendiendo, todas las horas que pasaba entre libros, estaban comenzando a notarse.

_“-Bueno, creo que Mía lo explica bastante mejor que yo. Nat, la pelea… fue mi culpa. Tu hermana solo intentaba cuidarme. Y bien… ahora voy a dejar de usar la medicación… Piper y yo vamos a pasar unos días en el periódico y Cait y Curie van a venir a vivir aquí mientras todo eso… dure.-“_

Las niñas las miraban. Piper apretó aún más la pierna de Lena bajo la mesa. Al fin, Nat rompió el silencio.

_“-¿Podemos ir a verte?-“_

_“-No, Nat. No voy a estar bien esos días y… es mejor así. No va a pasarme nada.-“_

_“-¿Tenemos que ir a la escuela mientras no estén aquí?-“_

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

_“-Natalie. No sabes cuan a prueba pones mi paciencia... Creo que hablamos suficiente. Lena y yo vamos a prepararnos para salir. Curie no debe tardar en llegar. Por favor, sobre todo tú, Nat. Compórtate. Si tengo que venir solo porque no pueden controlarte…-“_

_“-Ya, ya. Voy a portarme bien.-“_

 Las dos mujeres subieron a la habitación. Lena tomó a Yahto en brazos y lo acunó sobre su pecho, meciéndolo con suavidad. El niño también iba a quedarse. Piper terminaba de llenar el costal con ropa. Prefería no tener que dejar a Azul una vez que comenzara a sentirse mal y había intentado pensar en todo.

_“-Pipes… no tienes que hacer esto, sabes que Cait no tiene problema en quedarse conmigo.-“_

_“-Quiero hacerlo. Nunca debería haberte pedido que te fueras de casa… no es la forma. Seguimos haciendo eso y siempre empeora. Quiero estar contigo en esto.-“_

Azul le sonrió. Acomodó a Yahto otra vez en el moisés. No iba a servir durante mucho más tiempo, necesitaban una cuna.

Las mujeres dejaron Home Plate en cuanto Curie y Cait llegaron y no perdieron el tiempo en llegar a Publick Occurrences.

 

Las primeras horas fueron tranquilas. Piper ocupó el tiempo trabajando en su terminal y Lena intentaba concentrarse en la lectura.

No llevaban demasiado allí cuando la mujer del refugio apareció por el hueco de las escaleras. La reportera seguía inmersa en su artículo. No se dio cuenta que Lena estaba allí hasta que le habló.

_“-¿Pipes?-“_

La chica se giró.

_“-¿Ya?-“_

La mujer asintió y se sentó sobre la cama.

_“-No me estoy sintiendo bien. Mejor que nos aseguremos.-“_

Piper se levantó y rebuscó en el costal. Sacó un bolso y se acercó a la cama, sentándose al costado de Lena. Abrió el neceser y tomó las tiras de tela que tenía preparadas vendando con cuidado las muñecas de la mujer.

_“-¿Te acuestas?-“_

Azul se acomodó en la cama, moviendo las almohadas en su espalda, buscando quedar reclinada.

_“-¿Estás cómoda así?-“_

_“-Sí, creo que sí. No me convence mucho la solución del baño sabes… todavía no estoy convencida de que me veas así, Piper.-“_

_“-Azul… soy yo. Te he visto de todas las formas posibles.-“_

_“-Sí, bueno, pero esto va a ser especialmente humillante.-“_

_“-No. Humillante es que te dejes vencer por una jeringa. Esto me hace sentir orgullosa de ti.-“_

El _clic_ se cerró alrededor de una de sus muñecas. Piper aseguró el otro extremo de las esposas al costado de la cama e hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo.

_“-Algún día podemos repetir esta secuencia pero en otro contexto…-“_

_“-No sé si estás lista para algo así, Azul.-“_

Lena se reía con ganas. Al menos de esta forma estaba segura de que no iba a hacerle daño a nadie esta vez. Piper se trepó a su costado, abrazándola. Se apoyó en su pecho, notando sus latidos acelerados.

 

Los temblores comenzaron no mucho después. Le costaba mantener sus manos quietas y cada poco se sentía el tintineo de las esposas chocando con el metal. Piper sacó de su bolsillo la medicación que Curie le había dejado.

_“-Toma una ahora, antes de que te pongas peor.-“_

Lena le hizo caso, tragando la pastilla que Piper ponía en su boca y bebiendo de la botella que le alcanzaba. La medicación no hacía demasiado pero iba a ayudar.

Se quedaron las dos en silencio, descansando. Esperando.

 

  

Piper subía con un cazo de agua fresca en sus manos. Lo acercó a la mesa de noche y lo apoyó. Remojó el paño y lo pasó por la frente de la mujer, que abrió su ojo, mirándola. Era casi medianoche. Lena empezaba a sentirse realmente mal. Estaba afiebrada y los temblores eran constantes. El dolor en su pierna comenzaba a desbocarse.

_“-Pipes…-“_

_“-Está bien, Azul. No queda mucho más.-“_

La reportera sabía que aquello era una mentira.

 

Lena vomitaba sin poder parar. No le quedaba nada en el estómago y sin embargo las arcadas no dejaban de pasar. Piper agarraba el cuenco con una de sus manos, poniéndolo frente a ella. Con la otra, corría su cabello y sostenía su frente, dejando que se apoyase. Podía sentirla en su piel, estaba ardiendo.

_“-Intenta tomar un poco de agua, Azul. Estás deshidratándote.-“_

La mujer negaba con la cabeza. Solo el pensamiento de tener que ingerir algo, lo que fuese, le hacía tener arcadas otra vez.

Al fin, sintió que los espasmos se cortaban. Se irguió, dejándose caer sobre la pila de almohadas en su espalda. Piper dejó el cubo a un costado y remojó el paño otra vez, limpiándola y refrescando su frente.

_“-¿Quieres un caramelo? Curie dice que a algunas personas el dulce les ayuda.-“_

_“-Todo esto va a parecer un paseo por el parque el día que tengamos que atarte a ti a esta cama y cortarte el azúcar…-“_

La reportera sonrió.

 

Curie pasó a verlas al amanecer. La encontró bien. Le inyectó algo para la fiebre y habló algunos minutos con la reportera antes de irse. Todavía quedaba bastante por delante.

Hacia el mediodía Azul había empeorado dramáticamente. Piper intentaba ponerle calor en su pierna pero no podía tenerla quieta.

_“-Vamos, Lena. El calor te ayuda con el dolor. Intenta quedarte quieta.-“_

_“-Piper… Sabemos que me ayuda. Un paño de mierda no va a hacer nada…-“_

La chica se paró un segundo al pie de la cama y la miró. Caminó hasta la silla donde colgaba su gabardina y tomó el cinto de cuero. Atrapó las piernas de la mujer una a una y las aseguro a la cama. Lena no se opuso demasiado.

_“-Joder, Pipes… tengo los brazos dormidos… ya no puedo más.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Azul. Y lo siento. Pero no voy a soltarte.-“_

_“-Solo por un momento… Hasta que me corra la sangre.-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-Mierda Piper. Busca la puta llave y sácame esto antes de que lo haga yo misma.-“_

Piper se acercó a la mujer y se sentó a su lado, levantando su cabeza entre sus manos. La miró a su ojo sano.

_“-Sé que puedes con esto. No voy a soltarte.-“_

_“-Mierda, Pipes…-“_

La mujer lloraba sin dejar de insultar. La reportera la abrazaba con fuerzas contra ella.

 

Cait y Piper la arrastraban como podían a la ducha. Lena estaba demasiado débil como para ser peligrosa pero la pelirroja se quedó en el sofá, haciendo que Piper dejase la puerta abierta. La reportera la tenía sentada en la silla que había acomodado allí un momento antes. Le quitó la camiseta con trabajo. Su sostén. Se había encargado de lo demás en la cama. Lena tenía su cabeza caída contra su pecho. Murmuraba. Piper no podía entender lo que decía. Abrió la ducha, cuidando de que estuviese tibia y empujó la silla bajó el agua. Se estaba empapando ella también. Se apuró a quitarse la camiseta y arrojarla fuera del baño.

La limpió con cuidado. Sosteniéndola contra ella todo el tiempo para que no se cayera. Cortó el agua y la cubrió con la toalla, frotándola sobre su cuerpo. Secó su cara. Lena no dejaba de llorar. Cait estaba detrás de ella, con una camiseta limpia. Piper la vistió y entre las dos la llevaron al sofá. La reportera subió a la habitación llevando consigo un juego de sábanas limpias.

 

Azul llevaba todo un día llorando. Pidiendo que la soltasen. Piper nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Tan débil. Estaba tirada a su lado, acariciándola. Hablándole suave. Sonriéndole. Había soltado una de sus muñecas y la mujer estaba recostada sobre su costado, abrazada a la chica con su mano libre. El dolor en su pierna era constante. Piper estaba agotada y no tardó en dormirse junto a la mujer, sin soltarla.

El frío en sus manos no le dejaba estirar sus dedos. La sangre en la nieve. Tenía en su cabeza la imagen de los conos de hielo que su padre solía comprarle en la feria. El estómago se le revolvía. Se arrastraba por el suelo helado. Alguien la giró. Intentaba ahogarlo pero sus dedos no terminaban de cerrarse sobre su cuello. No se callaba.

_“-Azul…-“_

La voz era quebrada.

_“-Por favor… Azul… Soy yo.-“_

Lena abrió su ojo, Piper estaba atrapada bajo la mitad de su cuerpo. La tenía del cuello y la chica apenas podía respirar. La soltó. La reportera se giró, tirándose de la cama. Azul intentó alcanzarla, saber si estaba bien, pero uno de sus brazos seguía atado a la cama. Quería vomitar otra vez.

 

Lena había estado toda la noche gritando. A veces, gritaba por Shaun. Otras, por Nat. Había estado buscándolos en sus sueños por horas. Estaba amaneciendo y parecía que la mujer comenzaba a calmarse. Después del incidente del sueño la noche anterior, Cait había decidido quedarse en el sofá y no había permitido que Piper la soltase, ni un brazo, ni nada. Por más débil que les pareciese de momento.

Le tocó la frente. La fiebre era alta.

_“-¿Piper…?-“_

_“-Estoy aquí-“_

_“-¿…por qué no quieres?-“_

La chica la miraba, Lena no abría su ojo para hablar y apenas podía escucharla. Se acercó más a ella.

_“-¿Por qué no quiero?-“_

_“-Casarte. Conmigo.-“_

La reportera se reía. Al menos era mejor eso que escucharla gritar y llorar.

_“-¿Así como en tu época, Azul? ¿Con los vestidos más incómodos que podamos encontrar y haciendo cursilerías delante de todos los que nos conocen?-“_

Lena asentía.

_“-Todos los dulces que puedas comer…-“_

_“-Seguro sabes cómo convencer a una chica…-“_

 

Piper dormía sentada, caída sobre su viejo escritorio. Un grito la despertó. Lena se revolvía otra vez en la cama. Tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia, golpeándose contra la cabecera. La reportera se levantó apurada, pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca, intentando frenarla. La otra subió hasta su rostro.

_“-¡Azul! ¡No!-“_

La mujer giró con rapidez su cabeza, alcanzando el pulgar de la chica y mordiéndolo con ganas. Piper gritó y logró liberarlo, lanzando una seguidilla de insultos al aire. Cait estaba ya a su lado, sosteniendo a Lena para que no se hiciese daño.

_“-¿Estás bien, chica?-“_

_“-Sí… No. ¿Esto es normal, Cait? ¿Qué tarde tanto?-“_

La pelirroja la miró, seria.

_“-Lena estuvo días y días conmigo en un cuarto de dos metros por dos metros, y creo que fue bastante peor. Aunque nunca quiso contarme nada y yo no recuerdo mucho…-“_

_“-Lo siento, Cait. No quise tocar ese tema así… no sabía…-“_

_“-Pensé que ella te había contado.-“_

_“-No.-“_

Amanecía el quinto día. La fiebre comenzaba a bajar. Piper intentaba limpiarla lo mejor que podía pero Lena, definitivamente, necesitaba una ducha. Aunque sin Cait allí no pensaba arriesgarse, por más débil que pareciese en aquel instante. Le puso una camiseta nueva, liberando sus brazos uno a uno. Azul apenas respondía, parecía agotada pero el temblor en sus manos no era tan severo y el sudor frío había desaparecido.

Piper terminó de cambiarla, la cubrió con las mantas y se sentó a su lado, mirándola. La mujer dormía. Le había quitado el parche y podía ver la impresionante cicatriz recorriendo toda su mitad. Intento recordar cómo se veía antes de aquello pero le costaba demasiado. Lena en su mente era así. Su herida era ella también. La acarició. Azul estaba tan rota como todos los que vivían y sobrevivían el yermo. Incluso bastante más. En muy corto tiempo había pasado a ser una de ellos.

Le había costado entender que cayese en algo como las drogas. Lena. Su Azul. Pero se daba cuenta de que seguía viéndola como aquella mujer invencible que todo lo podía, que nunca necesitaba ayuda, que siempre estaba dispuesta a salvar el día. Probablemente ese tipo de actitudes, la responsabilidad que aquella mujer sentía, la incapacidad de tomarse un respiro, era lo que al final la había arrastrado a necesitar inyectarse para seguir y seguir. Piper se prometió que ya no iba a verla de esa forma, no podía ser una más con Azul. Quería que la mujer entendiese que, a su lado, podía ser todo lo humana que era.

 

La reportera calentaba un poco de sopa. La sirvió en un plato hondo y subió las escaleras con cuidado. Lena la miraba, reclinada sobre las almohadas.

_“-Azul… Vamos. Llevas días sin comer.-“_

La mujer asintió con desgano. Su fiebre había bajado en las últimas horas. Piper se sentó a un costado de la cama, cuidando no aplastar el brazo de Lena.

_“-Ya estoy mejor. Puedes soltarme al menos una mano. No necesitas darme de comer en la boca, Piper.-“_

_“-Cuando Cait vuelva podemos soltarte.-“_

_“-¿Por qué no tengo ropa? ¿Esta camiseta?-“_

_“-Tuve que cambiarte.-“_

_“-Dios…-“_

La chica le alcanzó una cucharada. Lena la miró con cara de circunstancia antes de abrir la boca y tragarla.

_“-El dolor en la pierna me está matando, Pipes… ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano… y tu cuello… qué te hice?-“_

_“-Nada, Azul. Come. Tenías mucha fiebre.-“_

Lena terminó casi medio plato antes de negarse a comer más. Piper lo dejó a un costado y acarició el rostro de la mujer, corriendo sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

_“-¿Me quieres todavía? ¿O quieres matarme?-“_

_“-Las dos cosas, sí.-“_

_“-Lo siento, Piper.-“_

_“-Está bien. Mientras no vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto.-“_

La chica lo meditó un momento y metió su mano en el bolsillo, buscando la pequeña llave y liberando una de las muñecas de Lena. Se recostó sobre su pecho y Azul la abrazó.

_“-Me pediste que me casara contigo como si viviésemos en el siglo veintiuno.-“_

_“-Por Dios. Lo hice todo completo. ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-No me cuentes más, Piper. No sé si puedo superar tantos papelones.-“_

Piper no pensaba hacerlo, pero Lena había dicho mucho, y de la mayor parte, era difícil reírse.

 


	12. Culpa de mi sangre.

Los primeros viajantes del día habían llegado a la ciudad estadio con noticias alarmantes desde Bunker Hill. El Instituto había atacado el asentamiento. Había muertos. El Ferrocarril se había resistido. Era todo lo que se sabía.

Lena se vestía apresurada, atando las tiras de sus protecciones con agilidad, algo que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo y que sus dedos hacían casi de memoria. Piper entró a la habitación.

_“-Nadie sabe más, Azul. Y varias de las caravanas que Myrna esperaba para hoy temprano no llegaron aún. Voy a ir contigo.-“_

_“-¿Avisaste a Curie?-“_

_“-Sí, está abajo.-“_

_“-Está bien. Ponte la armadura de cuero. Está en la cómoda. Úsala.-“_

Piper miró de mala gana pero no dijo más.

_“-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-“_

Habían vuelto de Publick Occurrences hacía solo tres días. No se sentía del todo bien pero intentaba controlarse. El dolor en su pierna tenía altos y bajos pero la abstinencia era como un hormigueo constante en todo su cuerpo, una ansiedad que apenas le dejaba concentrarse. Su humor era donde más se notaba, aunque ponía todo de sí para no descargar su frustración sobre los que tenía cerca.

_“-Bien, Pipes. No te preocupes. Solo vamos a ver qué sucedió. Si tengo que bajar al Instituto quiero saber de primera mano qué es lo que pasó.-“_

La reportera hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para guardarse las opiniones que tenía al respecto, no quería herirla. No quería tener que acusar a su hijo de semejantes atrocidades.

No tardaron en abandonar Diamond City. No era un viaje largo pero querían llegar sin perder tiempo. Lena para saber si el Instituto estaba otra vez atacando inocentes. Piper para entrevistar a todo dios.

Se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había ocurrido nada más al acercarse al lugar. A pesar de que habían pasado varias horas ya, todavía podían verse algunos cuerpos en los alrededores. Agentes del Ferrocarril. Sintéticos de segunda generación. La batalla había sido intensa. Piper miraba angustiada a su alrededor, Azul intentaba no hacerlo pero sentía la furia subiendo hasta su garganta.

Desdémona y Glory estaban dentro del lugar, hablaban entre ellas y con otros agentes. Se acercaron a ellas en cuanto las reconocieron. Piper pudo notar como Glory llevaba su mano al revólver y se estiró, buscando el brazo de Azul.

_“-¿Qué pasó aquí?-“_

La mujer del refugio no había esperado a tenerlas de frente antes de hacer la pregunta. Glory fue la primera en abrir la boca, para variar.

_“-¿Estás segura que no lo sabes?-“_

_“-Sí. No lo sé. No lo preguntaría si lo supiese.-“_

Desdémona hizo un gesto a su agente para que guardase silencio.

_“-Esto, Lena, es el Instituto. Intentaron llevarse a cuatro sintéticos que teníamos escondidos aquí. No lo lograron, así que los mataron a sangre fría. Asesinaron a mis agentes también… incluso hay civiles muertos.-“_

_“-No sabía nada, Desdémona. Si hubiese sabido algo así lo habría evitado…-“_

_“-¿Incluso poniéndote en contra de tu propio hijo? ¿Tu sangre?-“_

El tono de Glory era seco.

_“-Sí. No hubiese sido la primera vez. Bien lo sabes.-“_

_“-No, no lo sé. No es lo mismo cargarte a los tipos de servoarmadura que ir directamente contra Shaun.-“_

Piper se adelantó, quedando de pie delante de Azul. Cubriéndola con la mitad de su cuerpo y metiéndose entre la mujer del refugio y la agente.

_“-Glory, déjala en paz. ¿No puedes por una vez dejar de culparla por todo lo malo que pasa? Esto es obra del Instituto, no de ella.-“_

Lena miraba a la reportera y su metro cincuenta y algo más haciendo frente a la inmensa mujer, sin una pisca de inseguridad, defendiéndola.

_“-¿Tú también Piper? Mira a tu alrededor. No hace mucho tiempo un panorama así te hubiese llenado de ira. Esto es asesinato a sangre fría. En un asentamiento de civiles. Pero entiendo… Dime con quién te acuestas y te digo en que crees. ¿Algo así?-“_

Desdémona se giró con violencia hacia su agente, lanzándole una mirada helada. La reportera se quedó en silencio.

Lena, para sorpresa de todas allí, no reaccionó.

_“-Algún día vas a tener que superar que haya elegido mi cama y no la tuya, Glory.-“_

Vio la mirada iracunda en los ojos oscuros de la agente. Se giró y se encaminó hacia el bar de Bunker Hill, dejando a las tres mujeres en silencio.

 

Lena había interrogado a cada persona en el asentamiento que había estado dispuesta a contestar sus preguntas. Intentaba reconstruir todo en su cabeza. Estaba bastante claro que el Instituto había atacado para recuperar a los sintéticos. Y ante la resistencia, no les había importado demasiado disparar contra todo el mundo. Había sido gracias a los agentes del Ferrocarril que las bajas civiles no eran aún más. Estaba furiosa. A Shaun no le había importado todo lo que habían hablado. Su hijo seguía creyendo que los sintéticos eran simplemente cuerpos programados que pertenecían a su organización. Estaba ciego. Y ahora, había asesinado a gente inocente y Lena sentía que parte de esa sangre estaba en sus manos.

Volvió a sentarse en la barra, en un rincón del asentamiento, esperando por Piper que seguía hablando con todos allí. No quería moverse, Glory seguía dando vueltas por el lugar y no tenía ganas de tener que estar conteniéndose todo el tiempo cuando la tenía delante.

Sentía que los agentes del Ferrocarril la miraban como si fuese su culpa. Tenía que bajar al Instituto, pero no se creía con fuerzas. Todavía estaba agotada, aunque no iba a poder postergarlo demasiado.

La chica de la gorra se sentó a su lado, revisando las notas que había tomado. La miró por un momento, antes de hundirse otra vez en su libreta.

_“-¿Quieres tomar algo?-“_

_“-No, Azul. Estoy bien.-“_

_“-¿Segura estás bien? ¿O tú también crees que esto es mi culpa?-“_

Piper cerró el cuaderno y lo apoyó sobre la barra. Se giró sobre el taburete, quedando enfrentada a Lena.

_“-Azul… Sabes de sobra mi opinión sobre el Instituto, son demasiados años sabiendo de lo que son capaces. Lo has visto. Esto, es solo una muestra más. Pero es tu hijo, y se el peso que llevas dentro. Cuando te dije que confiaba en ti y que estaba dispuesta a ser lo más abierta que pudiese con tu idea de cambiar las cosas, lo dije en serio. Y no. Sé perfectamente que no tienes nada que ver. Sé que si hubieses sabido de algo así, lo habrías dado todo por evitarlo, a cualquier precio.-“_

Lena estaba en silencio, con su nuka cola en la mano, escuchando a la chica. Era sincera. Pero entendía que Piper no iba a tolerar durante mucho más tiempo su neutralidad ante este tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si todo aquello era algo que ella misma podía soportar.

_“-En cuanto me encuentre mejor, voy a hablar con Shaun. Voy a exigirle una explicación.-“_

_“-Azul… hazlo. Si es lo que necesitas. Pero no creo que haya una explicación válida para una masacre… de todas formas… creo que no deberíamos hablar más de esto por ahora.-“_

Lena asintió, hundiéndose sobre su bebida y dejando que la reportera volviese a sus notas.

 

Cait se aburría, sentada a la mesa. Miraba a Curie entretenerse con el niño, hablándole y paseándolo por el salón. Se había quedado para que la chica no tuviese que encargarse de todo sola pero se moría de ganas de estar donde Lena estaba. Probablemente hubiese traseros que patear allí. Al menos un par de disparos. Algo. La vida doméstica estaba matándola.

Natalie salía de su cuarto apurada. Cait la vio pasar con algo entre sus manos y se irguió en su silla. La chica abrió la puerta y salió a la calle sin decir nada. Curie intentó frenarla pero había sido todo demasiado rápido. Cait se levantó dispuesta a perseguir a la criatura, suficientes sustos ya les había dado, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Curie le dejaba a Yahto en sus brazos y salía detrás de Nat.

La pelirroja quedó sola, en el salón. Sosteniendo al niño desde sus axilas, estirando sus brazos lejos de su cuerpo. Mirándolo en medio de un ataque de pánico.

El bebé no tardó en empezar a llorar.

Cait no tenía idea que se suponía que tenía que hacer. En su vida había tenido uno de esos y cuando cuidaban del chico era Curie la que se encargaba de todo. Lo arrimó a ella con desconfianza, intentando no hacerle daño.

_“-Jodida mierda. Lo que me falta es tener que andar con un crio encima.-“_

Yahto dejó de llorar en cuanto la escuchó jurar. Cait lo apartó de su cuerpo por un segundo y lo miró. El niño lloró otra vez.

_“-Mierda…-“_

Y se calmó.

_“-Hostia puta. El jodido chico ¿Te gustan las palabrotas eh?-“_

La pelirroja lo había arrimado a su hombro y caminaba el salón, lanzando al aire todos los insultos que había aprendido en su vida. Podía hacerlo por horas sin repetirse. Yahto iba quedándose dormido.

 

Cuando Piper y Lena entraron a la casa y escucharon la cantidad de barbaridades que Cait estaba diciendo mientras caminaba el pasillo con el niño en brazos, se miraron. Se quedaron quietas, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando. No duró demasiado, la reportera no podía seguir escuchando las cosas que aquella mujer estaba diciendo.

_“-Cait. Dios mío. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-“_

La pelirroja se giró, sorprendida. Estaba totalmente metida en lo suyo y no se había dado cuenta de que las dos mujeres acababan de llegar.

_“-Ey… ¿Qué tal Bunker Hill?-“_

El niño dormía pacíficamente sobre su pecho. Piper se arrimó.

_“-El chico no dejaba de lloriquear. Pero le gusta que jure. En cuanto comencé se tranquilizó.-“_

_“-Dios, Cait. Le gusta que le hablen. No necesitas soltar todas las barbaridades de las que eres capaz. No tengo idea donde aprendiste… todo eso… Pero por dios, guárdatelo.-“_

La reportera había tomado al niño en sus brazos. Se giró al escuchar la risa de Lena en la entrada.

_“-Te divierte, eh. Si soltara la mitad de esos insultos en la barra del Third Rail probablemente la arrastrarían fuera… ¿Dónde está Curie?-“_

La pregunta se respondió sola, la chica entraba junto a Natalie a Home Plate. Las dos sonreían. Nat saludó y se fue a su habitación. La reportera no le quitó la mirada, mientras pasaba delante de ella. Podía oler que su hermana pequeña estaba en algo. Lo anotó en su cabeza, dispuesta a averiguarlo más adelante.

 

Lena solo estuvo un momento en Home Plate. No tardó en salir hacia el mercado. Necesitaba distraerse. Eligió en el depósito de Myrna la madera que iba a usar para la cuna que tenía que hacer. La quería sobre todo, fácil de trabajar, quería que Natalie la ayudase, enseñarle un poco más.

Pensaba en la forma en que iba a construirla. Nunca lo había hecho antes. La que Shaun había utilizado, la habían comprado. La cuna azul que habían elegido con Nate. Ella no había estado muy convencida del color pero él tenía tanta ilusión en la cara que no había podido decirle que no. Igual que el día que apareció con el móvil rojo de cohetes. Aquel juguete no dejaba de trabarse pero Nate lo hacía funcionar una y otra vez.

Shaun.

Si no lo hubiese perdido. Si no se lo hubiesen arrebatado. Hoy no sería ese hombre, capaz de asesinar a inocentes, de borrar la memoria de los sintéticos que comenzaban a tener consciencia sobre sí mismos. De reprogramarlos, las veces que fuese necesario. O eliminarlos, como si solo fuesen un error.

Era su hijo, tenía que tener algo de ella, algo de Nate. No podía comprender como era tan frío. No quería comprenderlo porque a veces, dentro de sí, reconocía aquella misma oscuridad, helada, latente. No. No quería pensar.

Quería encontrar una forma de cambiar las cosas. Quería hacerlo. Quería salvar a Shaun, no podía darse por vencida aún, seguía siendo su hijo.

Lena cambió de dirección, otra vez, hacia Home Plate. Necesitaba distraerse. Necesitaba no pensar.


	13. La charla y los tiros.

Estaban trabajando en la azotea de Home Plate. No había otro lugar para hacerlo pero al menos el día era agradable.

_“-Es importante que corra el aire, por eso, barrotes, Nat. Vamos a encastrarlos en la viga más gruesa y en la plancha de base. Mira, yo hago el primero.-“_

La niña la observaba con atención. Era rápida aprendiendo.

_“-¿Lena tú tienes sexo con Piper?-“_

Azul erró el golpe y el martillo bajó sobre su dedo, aplastándolo. Estuvo a punto de lanzar un insulto al aire pero se contuvo. Miró a la niña.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

Nat la miraba con seriedad. Se había levantado las gafas.

_“-Eso. Si tienes sexo con mi hermana.-“_

_“-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-“_

_“-¿De qué?-“_

_“-De eso que acabas de preguntarme.-“_

_“-¿Sexo?-“_

Lena suspiró. Había dejado las herramientas a un lado y subido sus gafas a su cabeza.

_“-Sí… sexo.-“_

_“-Bueno. No sé mucho. ¿Quieres explicarme?-“_

_“-¡No!-“_

_“-¿No?-“_

_“-Bueno. Quiero decir, a ver Nat. No es un tema sencillo. Debería hablar primero con Piper, quizás ella quiera explicarte. ¿Nunca habló contigo de esos temas?-“_

_“-Algo así… Me contó una historia sobre una familia de radociervos y algo sobre las épocas de tener bebés. Pero no entendí demasiado, no dejaba de tartamudear todo el tiempo.-“_

Lena contuvo la sonrisa. Esa era una historia que quería escuchar.

_“-¿Puedes esperar a que hable con Piper? Te prometo que podemos sentarnos a hablar, mañana. Una vez que haya hablado con ella.-“_

_“-Está bien… ¿Vas a mostrarme como se hace ese encastre o vas a seguir martillándote los dedos?-“_

La mujer del refugio sonrió, agradecida por una vez por la corta atención de Nat. Bajó sus gafas e intentó controlar el pulso. Eso sí que había sido incómodo.

 

Había pasado todo el día junto a Natalie terminando la cuna y había quedado bien. Unos días al aire hasta que el barniz se secara y ya podían usarla. Solo necesitaban un colchón. Salió de la ducha, en su camiseta sin mangas y sus pantalones cortos. Era bastante tarde y las niñas ya dormían. Subió a la habitación, Piper escribía en su cuaderno, tirada en la cama.

_“-¿Qué tal tu día Pipes… productivo?-“_

_“-Sí, tengo lo de Bunker Hill listo para la imprenta. Va a venderse bien, es seguro. Quiero sacarlo lo antes posible.-“_

_“-¿Crees que puedes contarme un cuento para dormir?-“_

La reportera levantó la mirada confundida, no tenía idea que era lo que le estaba diciendo Azul.

_“-¿El de la familia de radociervos y la época de bebés? ¿Te sabes ese?-“_

Los ojos de Piper se cerraron.

_“-Oh Dios.-“_

_“-Piper… Nat tiene trece años… dime que hablaste con ella de los cambios y eso…-“_

La chica la miró ofendida.

_“-Claro, Lena. Sabe que tiene que venir a hablar conmigo cuando eso pase. Pero a mí me pasó después de los catorce.-“_

_“-Y además de explicarle vagamente y decirle que te buscase… ¿le dijiste algo más?-“_

_“-Bueno… Intenté. No sé cómo abordarlo. ¿Qué pasó?-“_

_“-Me preguntó si tenía sexo contigo y me pidió que le explicase que era.-“_

La reportera estaba roja. No podía evitarlo.

_“-¿Qué le dijiste?-“_

_“-Vas a despertar a Yahto, Pipes… Tranquila. Le dije que iba a hablar contigo primero, que quizás era una conversación que tú querías tener con ella.-“_

_“-No precisamente. Pero supongo que tengo que tenerla.-“_

_“-Yo puedo hacerlo. Si quieres…-“_

_“-¿Si? No lo sé. ¿No es como que estoy esquivando una responsabilidad demasiado grande?-“_

_“-No. No lo creo. No sé, Natalie es también mi responsabilidad. ¿Creo? A menos que no quieras que sea así.-“_

_“-No… deja de poner eso en duda. No me refiero a eso. Sabes lo que eres para ella... Creo que deberías contestar sus preguntas. Si quieres.-“_

Lena la observaba. La chica seguía roja pero parecía haberse calmado.

_“-Bien. Decidido. Ahora solo necesito desempolvar mis conocimientos… Quizás puedes ayudarme con eso…-“_

_“-Oh, no. Ni lo sueñes. No hasta que me olvide de Nat preguntándote si tenías sexo conmigo.-“_

 

Cait estaba cubriendo uno de los puestos del agujero del muro desde la mañana. Las reparaciones eran lentas y la cantidad de guardias que la ciudad tenía no alcanzaba a cubrir todo el perímetro, el alcalde había decidido tomar mercenarios por un tiempo. La paga era mala y el trato peor, pero la pelirroja no soportaba ya seguir quieta. Aunque le gustaba estar cerca de Curie, la chica pasaba muchas horas del día leyendo o escapándose a la clínica para hablar con Sun o tomar prestado su equipo. Cait necesitaba algo de acción.

Estaban solo a un bloque de la brecha, defendiéndose contra una patrulla de supermutantes atrincherada en un edificio en ruinas.

Los mercenarios con los que estaba apenas tenían algún tipo de armadura y sus armas eran inofensivas contra aquellas moles. Cait sabía que seguir atrincherándose en esa esquina y esperando hacer algún daño era un desperdicio de balas y tiempo.

Uno de los mercenarios era un chico joven. Demasiado joven. Los demás hacían turnos para controlarlo, estaba ansioso por arrojarse en medio de la balacera. Cait lo miraba con impaciencia. El muchacho iba a lograr que lo matasen. No entendía como Diamond City aceptaba que alguien así hiciese las guardias.

Cait no pensaba gastar un solo cartucho desde aquella distancia. Era estúpido. Esperaba paciente, apoyada contra la pared, a que el guardia que estaba a cargo de su patrulla se diese cuenta de una jodida vez que necesitaban flanquearlos si querían terminar con aquello. Desde donde estaba pudo verlo todo. El chico apretando su rifle, saltando las barricadas de metal, corriendo hacia los supermutantes como si fuese inmortal. La pelirroja pensó en quedarse allí, después de todo, aquel no era su problema y el muchacho podía darse por muerto. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo con Lena y gran parte de su idiotez se le había ido metiendo. Insultó al aire y se lanzó detrás del joven, esperando llegar a tiempo.

Dos de los supermutantes ya apuntaban al chico, que seguía corriendo al descubierto, intentando dios sabía qué. La pelirroja corría hacia él con agilidad. Las balas comenzaron a pasar por encima de sus cabezas. El muchacho se paralizó en medio de la calle. Aquellos brutos eran conocidos por su mala puntería pero eso era demasiado. Iban a matarlo.

Cait se arrojó sobre el chico y sintió el ardor sobre su costado. Le habían dado y le habían dado bien. Cayeron los dos tras una pila de escombros. El polvo se levantaba sobre sus cabezas y el fuego de los rifles de asalto era ensordecedor. La pelirroja tenía al muchacho atrapado bajo su cuerpo. El chico estaba en pánico. Volvió a preguntarse qué clase de idiota le había dado a aquel crío un arma y lo había enviado fuera del muro.

Levantó la mano con la que estaba apretándose el costado. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Pudo ver los agujeros en su chaleco de cuero. La habían alcanzado de lleno. Los idiotas de su patrulla habían visto toda la secuencia y habían decidido retirarse, dejándolos a su suerte. El chico y ella estaban por su cuenta.

_“-Eres un jodido idiota. Van a matarnos a los dos. ¿En qué mierda pensabas?-“_

_“-Lo-lo siento.-“_

_“-Bah… ya no interesa. Escucha. Vamos a arrastrarnos a aquella esquina. ¿La ves? Sin heroísmos estúpidos. Solo mantén la cabeza baja y no dejes de arrastrarte hasta que nos metamos allí.-“_

El muchacho asintió, asustado. Los dos comenzaron a arrastrarse. Cait iba dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. La pelirroja sintió como las balas la alcanzaban una vez más en su pierna antes de lograr llegar a la única cobertura disponible en el lugar. Tenía dos agujeros en su costado y parecía que otros tantos en su muslo. Se desangraba con rapidez. Tomó su estimulante y lo inyectó sobre su pierna. Evitaba en todo lo posible meterse químicos en el cuerpo, pero no tenía opción. El chico la miraba aterrado.

_“-A ver, idiota, dame tu arma. Y toda la munición que tengas. ¿Conoces a Piper? ¿La reportera en Diamond City? No para de hablar y lleva una vieja gorra en la cabeza-“_

El chico asentía.

_“-Bien, corres como los demonios hasta meter tu trasero otra vez en la ciudad y la buscas. Le dices que me estoy desangrando porque eres un idiota y que me vendría bien una mano aquí.-“_

El joven quiso hablar pero no le salía una palabra. No podía tener muchos años más que Nat, ahora que Cait podía verlo de cerca lo notaba con facilidad.

_“-¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? ¿Vives en la ciudad?-“_

_“-S-Si. Tommy. Lo siento, señora.-“_

_“-Vuelve a llamarme señora y lo vas a sentir de verdad. En cuanto comience a disparar, corres. No frenes hasta que estés a medio metro de la reportera… y no te olvides de decirle lo idiota que fuiste.-“_

Cait se arrastró hasta el hueco en el muro. Pudo ver como la patrulla de supermutantes se movía. Probablemente estaban empezando a entender que los tenían atrapados. Levanto el rifle de cerrojo del muchacho y comenzó a disparar. Tenía su recortada apoyada a un costado, en el suelo y al lado, una granada. Como fuese, a algunos se iba a llevar.

Tommy obedeció, aunque el miedo estaba a punto de hacer que ensuciase sus pantalones, no paro de correr hasta volver a la ciudad y más, hasta llegar a Publick Occurrences. Golpeaba con desesperación la puerta intentando de recuperar el aliento. Curie abrió la puerta, sobresaltada.

_“-Piper… Piper.-“_

_“-No está aquí. Puedes encontrarla en su casa. Pasando el mercado. Home Plate. ¿Conoces?-“_

_“-Cait.-“_

El chico luchaba por respirar, estaba muy agitado y no paraba de temblar.

_“-¿Estás bien? ¿Buscas a Cait también?-“_

_“-Necesita ayuda. Piper.-“_

_“-¿Quién necesita ayuda? ¿Quieres que te lleve con Piper?-“_

Tommy asentía. La joven buscó la llave y salió, guiándolo por el mercado, sin dejar de mirarlo. El chico parecía muerto de miedo. Curie golpeó una vez y entró. Tenía suficiente confianza con aquella familia para hacerlo. El muchacho dudó por un momento. Las niñas estaban en el salón. Natalie se levantó de un salto.

_“-¿Tommy?-“_

El chico trató de recomponerse, mirando hacia Natalie. Pero solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Piper había escuchado los ruidos y bajaba de su habitación.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Cait está desangrándose porque soy una idiota y me dijo que corriese hasta aquí hasta que estuviese a menos de medio metro de usted y le avisase que necesita ayuda.-“_

El muchacho largó todo sin respirar, de un tirón. Curie miraba al chico y a Piper y otra vez al chico.

_“-Nat, busca a Lena, está en el techo, rápido cariño.-“_

Piper lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó hacia el sofá, haciendo que se sentase y acomodándose a su lado.

_“-Escucha. ¿Puedes decirme con exactitud dónde está Cait y cuáles son sus heridas?-“_

Tommy trató de explicarse lo mejor que pudo. Lena bajaba desde la habitación. La única entrada a la azotea estaba allí. Piper la puso al corriente de la situación con rapidez y en un momento, la mujer del refugio estaba lista para salir, con sus protecciones puestas a toda prisa sobre su camiseta y sus jeans, y su bandolera cruzada al pecho. Revisaba el rifle con prisa.

_“-Piper, acompáñame, por favor. Curie, quédate. No te preocupes, vamos a traerla enseguida. El chico no parece bien, que espere aquí hasta que se recupere.-“_

La reportera ya estaba tomando su pistola del cajón de la cocina mucho antes de que Lena le dijese nada.

Las dos mujeres salieron apresuradas hacia la brecha, esperando que no fuese tarde. Que Cait enviase por ayuda, no era buena señal, la pelirroja tenía que estar grave.

 

Llegaron a la esquina en minutos. La patrulla de supermutantes seguía disparando hacia la tienda destruida en la que, según las indicaciones de Tommy, Cait se escondía. Nadie devolvía los disparos desde allí y los brutos parecían empezar a notarlo. Uno de ellos se adelantaba con su rifle levantado. Lena lo buscó con su mira y disparó. La bala se hundió en la carne verde. Los demás supermutantes comenzaron a buscar desde donde provenían los disparos.

Piper miró hacia Azul, entendió lo que le pedía. Necesitaba que distrajese a los supermutantes mientras intentaba colarse en la tienda. La chica no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a disparar su diez milímetros sin pausa. Lena se cruzó su rifle y corrió a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz en dirección al hueco del muro.

En cuanto entró, pudo ver a Cait caída en el suelo, en un rincón. Sangraba de su costado y de su pierna. Estaba en posición fetal, en el suelo. Lena se acercó, la mujer no respondía. La volteó. Vio la granada en sus manos, sin seguro. La tomó sin pensarlo y la arrojó al otro lado de la tienda, tirando una de las estanterías metálicas sobre ellas y rogando que la cobertura y la distancia fuese suficiente.

Piper sintió la explosión desde su esquina y pudo ver el polvo levantándose, escapando de aquel edificio. No dejaba de disparar su pistola pero los supermutantes no parecían demasiado contenidos.  La chica de la gorra comenzaba a preocuparse cuando pudo distinguir el sonido del rifle de Azul desde las ruinas de la tienda. La mujer del refugio hacía valer cada bala. La reportera recargó y no dejó de disparar hasta que lograron barrer a los cuatro supermutantes.

 

Entraron a la ciudad otra vez por la brecha del muro. Tuvieron que atravesarla a lo largo para llegar a la clínica. Lena llevaba a la pelirroja en brazos, inconsciente. Curie había estado atenta a que volviesen y en cuanto las vio, no perdió el tiempo en seguirlas. Cait estaba bien. Estaba viva. Había perdido mucha sangre y probablemente iba a tardar unos cuantos días en sanar, pero la habían encontrado a tiempo.

En cuanto Lena la bajó en una de las camas, Curie no dejó que nadie más la tocase, apurándose a tratarla ella misma.

Azul se ofreció otra vez para que utilizaran en ella el artilugio de tres siglos que bombeaba sangre. Cait necesitaba una transfusión, había estado a punto de desangrarse y Curie no perdió mucho tiempo en comenzar a drenarla.

 

Cuando Piper entró a Home Plate, Tommy se levantó de un salto del sofá donde estaba junto a Natalie. La reportera se quedó mirándolos. Lo entendió todo en un segundo.

_“-¿Te sientes bien, Tommy?-“_

_“-Sí, señora.-“_

_“-Bueno, mejor que vayas a casa, seguramente tus padres están preocupados.-“_

El chico se apuró a salir. Piper pudo ver la mirada que le dedicó a su hermana antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta.

_“-¿Qué edad tiene, Natalie?-“_

_“-¿Quién?-“_

_“-Tommy…-“_

_“-Va a cumplir dieciocho el mes que viene.-“_

_“-¿De dónde lo conoces?-“_

_“-¿Quién dijo que lo conozco?-“_

_“-Natalie…-“_

_“-Déjame en paz, Piper. ¡No puedes controlarlo todo!-“_

La chica se escabulló hacia su habitación. La reportera se quedó de pie en el salón, completamente superada por la situación. Su hermana pequeña estaba dejando de serlo.

 

 


	14. Plan de contingencia.

Lena volvió de la clínica algo mareada. Curie le había asegurado que Cait estaba a salvo. Seguramente iba a dormir unas cuantas horas pero ella misma no pensaba moverse de allí y la mujer del refugio sabía cuan en serio hablaba la chica.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de Home Plate lo primero que vio fue a Piper sentada sobre el sofá, con el niño en brazos, mirando hacia un punto en la pared.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Azul se sentó a su lado. Dejando su rifle al costado del sofá.

_“-¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Encontré a Nat besándose con el chico que Cait salvó.-“_

_“-¡¿Qué?!-“_

La reportera no dijo nada.

_“-Pero ese chico ¿Cuántos años tiene? Natalie tiene apenas trece… No crees que lo que me preguntó… Piper dime algo.-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¡No! No, Azul. Creo que es algo inocente. Al menos de su parte. El chico está por cumplir dieciocho años. Conozco a sus padres, vive cerca de la oficina de Nick.-“_

_“-¿Qué le dijiste? Dime que le dijiste que no puede volver a pisar esta casa.-“_

_“-No, Azul, le dije que se fuera a la suya, que sus padres estarían preocupados. Trate de hablar con Natalie pero no me hizo mucho caso. No creo que hacer de esto un amor prohibido sea el mejor camino. ¿Nunca fuiste adolescente?-“_

_“-Oh, Dios. ¿Qué hacemos?-“_

_“-Por lo pronto… podrías tener la charla que ibas a tener con Natalie, y podemos partir desde allí.-“_

_“-Es demasiado chica para esas cosas, Piper.-“_

_“-Créeme que lo sé.-“_

Lena se quedó helada. Miró a la chica sentada a su costado. Entendió lo que Piper estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ella también se había fijado en un muchacho mucho más grande a una edad poco mayor que la que Nat tenía ahora. Y todo había salido terriblemente mal. La situación no era la misma, pero Azul podía entender el paralelismo que la chica estaba trazando en su cabeza. La abrazó, atrayendo a los dos hacia ella.

_“-Pipes… Nat nos tiene. Nada va a pasarle. Este chico, no parecía del tipo peligroso… es grande, pero tratemos de no dejarnos llevar ¿Si? Si tenemos que volver a Sanctuary por una temporada, volvemos.-“_

_“-¿Y eso sería no dejarnos llevar?-“_

_“-Sí. Tienes razón. Nuevo plan. Tú tomas las decisiones tácticas en este asunto y yo las aplico ¿Si?-“_

_“-Sí. Mejor.-“_

Piper se dejó caer sobre su pecho, Yahto se movió entre sus brazos, estirándose. Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, mirando como el pequeño dormía sin tener un solo problema en el mundo.

 

Curie llevaba varias horas sentada a su lado. El color en la cara de Cait había mejorado. Movió sus cabellos rojizos a un costado. La suavidad de su piel se le coló por la punta de los dedos y no pudo evitar alargar la caricia. Los ojos claros de la mujer se abrieron. La sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

_“-Ahora también me tocas mientras duermo… chica…-“_

Curie se acomodó en su silla, quitando su mano apurada.

_“-¡No! Solo corría el cabello de tus ojos. Tienes la piel tan suave. Se siente agradable. Pero no quería incomodarte.-“_

_“-No lo haces… Dime que Lena no me paseo en brazos por toda la ciudad como si fuese una de sus chicas en apuros…-“_

_“-No entiendo que me preguntas Cait. Lena te cargó hasta aquí y donó su sangre para la transfusión. Es cero positivo, por suerte. Tú tienes un tipo de sangre bastante difícil de conseguir.-“_

_“-Ya… ya contestaste mi pregunta. Al menos espero que me traiga unas flores o algo.-“_

_“-¿Quieres que le pida a Lena que lo haga? ¿Te sientes bien?-“_

Cait la miró, riendo.

_“-Déjalo, Curie. No me hagas caso.-“_

_“-Si estás dolorida puedo ponerte otro calmante.-“_

_“-No. Nada de calmantes, nada de químicos. Ya me metieron suficiente. No duele tanto. Estoy bien.-“_

La chica de pelo corto se levantó, descubriendo el costado de Cait y revisando sus heridas con cuidado. Había tenido que ayudar a que cerrasen cosiéndolas, pero no iba a quedar demasiada cicatriz. Curie era habilidosa con la aguja.

_“-¿Todo bien allí abajo?-“_

_“-Sí. Casi te desangras. Unos centímetros más y Lena no hubiese llegado a tiempo.-“_

_“-Pero lo hizo, la heroína de la Commonwealth. -“_

_“-¿Estás enojada con Lena por salvarte?-“_

_“-¿Qué? No. Es solo… no me gusta que nadie me salve el trasero.-“_

_“-Te hirieron salvando a ese chico. Casi mueres para que no lo maten. Nos lo contó todo.-“_

_“-Déjalo Curie.-“_

La chica se acercó a Cait y se inclinó sobre sus labios. El beso fue dulce y apenas duró un instante. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese reaccionar, Curie había dejado la clínica. La mujer intentó erguirse pero aún estaba mareada. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada. No estaba entendiendo mucho. De nada.

 

Lena se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación de Nat. Tomó aire. Tocó. Una voz enfadada del otro lado la invitó a pasar no de la mejor manera. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta que la niña esperaba que fuese su hermana y no ella. Se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Natalie dejó su comic a un costado.

_“-Ey… ¿Qué lees?-“_

_“-Grognak… ¿Piper te envió?-“_

_“-No. Bueno. No del todo. Está preocupada. Pero de todas formas, ayer te prometí que íbamos a tener esa conversación… ¿Recuerdas?-“_

_“-Sobre sexo.-“_

Azul se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa.

_“-Sí. Sobre… sexo. Sobre lo que quieras preguntar.-“_

_“-Entonces… tú tienes sexo con Piper.-“_

Lena había esperado no tener que responder esa pregunta. Pero la chica no iba a dejárselo pasar.

_“-Bueno, Nat. No es tan simple. Tu hermana y yo nos queremos, tenemos una relación. Estuvimos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y las cosas se fueron dando…-“_

_“-¿Vas a contarme la historia de tu vida o responderme?-“_

_“-Sí. Natalie. Tenemos… sexo.-“_

_“-Ah. Y son dos mujeres. ¿Cómo funciona?-“_

Si el cuarto hubiese tenido una ventana Azul estaría atravesándola justo en ese momento.

_“-A ver… Nat. Todas estas preguntas. ¿Sabes cómo funciona entre un hombre y una mujer ya?-“_

_“-Un poco. Creo.-“_

Lena tenía miedo de preguntar.

_“-¿Cómo lo sabes?-“_

_“-Hablamos. En la escuela, con mis amigos. Con los de Sanctuary también.-“_

_“-¿Y qué te contaron?-“_

_“-Que el hombre pone su parte en las partes de la mujer y lo hacen. Una vez vimos como los brahmanes en Sanctuary lo hacían.-“_

Azul estuvo varios segundos en silencio, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Se daba cuenta de que no había pensado en cómo explicar todo aquello.

_“-Bien. Es un poco más profundo que eso, Natalie. No se trata solo de algo físico, como suelen hacerlo los animales… Ellos buscan reproducirse, es algo que tiene que ver más con el instinto. En el caso de las personas… Hay más de por medio. Sentimientos. O al menos es lo ideal, preocuparte por la otra persona.-“_

_“-¿Pero duele?-“_

_“-No. No debería. Quizás la primera vez puede ser algo incómodo. Pero es importante tener confianza con la persona con la que uno está. Quererse. Cuidarse. Y nunca, nunca hacer nada con lo que uno no se sienta bien.-“_

Natalie jugaba con el cierre de su sudadera.

_“-¿Por qué tienes todas estas dudas ahora, Nat? ¿Es por Tommy?-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Piper te contó?-“_

_“-Sí. Natalie. Tienes trece años. El tiene casi dieciocho. Es mucha, mucha diferencia de edad. Tu cuerpo todavía no está preparado siquiera para tener relaciones sexuales. Está bien que sepas todas estas cosas y que puedas hablarlas con nosotras pero no puedes quemar etapas, cariño. Eres muy chica todavía.-“_

_“-Yo no estoy pensando en hacer nada con Tommy. Solo nos dimos un beso. Y Piper nos encontró. Nunca nos habíamos besado antes.-“_

Lena podía sentir su propio corazón golpeando contra sus costillas.

_“-¿De dónde lo conoces?-“_

_“-De aquí, de la ciudad. Quiere ser guardia.-“_

_“-¿Llevas mucho hablando con él?-“_

_“-Habíamos hablado algunas veces antes de que yo me fuese a Sanctuary. El volvió a hablarme cuando volvimos a la ciudad, casi todos los días.-“_

Azul miró con detenimiento a la chica. A pesar de que estaba recostada lo notó. No lo habían visto pero Nat había crecido varios centímetros en los últimos meses. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tener curvas y pudo notar que escondía su pecho con la sudadera. La niña estaba dejando de ser una niña.

_“-Quiere que sea su novia.-“_

Lena se mordió la lengua. Quería ir a buscar al muchacho y meterlo en una tina de agua helada. Natalie tenía apenas trece años. Contó hasta diez.

_“-¿Qué le dijiste?-“_

_“-Que quería pensarlo.-“_

Algo era algo. Al menos la chica no parecía ansiosa. No tenía idea que se suponía que tenía que hacer en aquella situación.

_“-Natalie. Cariño. Te lleva muchos años…-“_

_“-Piper tiene solo veinticinco y tú tienes treinta y cuatro. Se llevan casi diez.-“_

Azul no pudo evitar sentirse vieja.

_“-Es diferente, Nat. Las dos somos adultas. Con los años esas diferencias se achican. Pero de trece a dieciocho, esos cinco años, hay mucho que vivir en el medio. Demasiado. El probablemente ya lo vivió.-“_

_“-Todavía no cumplió los dieciocho y a mí no me falta tanto para los catorce.-“_

Azul trató de recordar lo que Piper le había dicho. Lo peor que podía hacer era ponerse en contra a la niña.

_“-Está bien. Hagamos algo. ¿Qué te parece si lo invitas a cenar? Así podemos conocerlo._

_“-¿A cenar? ¿Hoy?-“_

_“-Sí ¿Por qué no?-“_

Natalie lo pensó un momento. Parecía que la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

_“-Está bien. Voy a avisarle ahora.-“_

_“-Bien. Pero lleva a Mía contigo.-“_

_“-¿A Mía?-“_

_“-Sí… necesita… salir un poco de su cuarto, tomar algo de aire. Y no tarden.-“_

_“-A veces eres rara, Lena. Está bien. Ahora vuelvo.-“_

La chica salió de la habitación. Lena tenía el estómago revuelto y estaba casi segura que no había dejado de sudar durante toda la conversación.

 

Piper estaba en el salón cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta. Un segundo después, Cait atravesaba el umbral, caminando con dificultad. Se apuró a llegar a la mujer y recostarla sobre el sofá. La pelirroja se quejó un poco en cuanto se apoyó.

_“-¿Cait, qué haces?-“_

_“-Joder, Piper. Me estaba volviendo loca en esa clínica. Estoy huyendo ¿Qué parece?-“_

_“-¿Sabe Curie que estás aquí?-“_

_“-¿Tú qué crees?-“_

_“-Bueno eso está mal, Cait. Bastante mal. Entiendes que te dispararon cuatro veces y casi te desangras, hace… no sé ¿Siete horas?-“_

La puerta se abrió. Curie miró hacia el sofá. La chica estaba roja.

_“-Disculpa por entrar así, Piper. ¿Puedo?-“_

_“-Claro. No te preocupes.-“_

La reportera se alejó lentamente hacia la cocina. La mirada de pena de Cait casi la hace estallar de risa pero se mordió los labios y se giró, ocupando sus manos con lo primero que encontró sobre la mesada.

_“-Cait. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan irracional? Necesitas volver a la clínica. Déjame ver si te saltaste algún punto. No puedo creer. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Quince?-“_

_“-Curie. Es exactamente lo mismo estar tirada aquí que allí. Tú puedes encargarte de hurgarme cuantas veces quieras pero no pienso moverme de este sofá.-“_

La chica de pelo corto negó con la cabeza, alejándose de la mujer.

_“-Piper. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, cuidando de Cait? No parece que quiera seguir en la clínica.-“_

_“-Claro, pueden quedarse. Voy a bajar unas mantas y alguna almohada. Hoy tenemos un invitado a cenar, gracias a Azul. Espero que no les moleste.-“_

Cait levantó una ceja.

_“-¿Quién viene?-“_

_“-El chico que salvaste. Tommy. Aparentemente mi hermana… Prefiero no hablar del tema.-“_

Cait y Curie se miraron. La reportera parecía preocupada.

_“-¿Necesitas que te ayude?-“_

_“-No, Curie, encárgate de que Cait no se muera en mi sofá. Lena fue a conseguir carne para esta noche. Ya veremos que sale de todo esto…-“_

Piper parecía que se hablaba más a sí misma que a ellas.

_“-Oh, no. Cait no corre ya ese tipo de peligro. Sus heridas no fueron tan graves y están sanando bien. Si logró que se mantenga quieta las próximas horas, probablemente ni quede cicatriz.-“_

Cait suspiraba con fuerzas detrás.

_“-Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviese escuchando, Curie.-“_

La chica de pelo corto no le contestó. Había decidido que estaba molesta y pensaba demostrárselo.

 

Lena entró a Home Plate seguida de cerca por Albóndiga, que vigilaba con dedicación el paquete que la mujer llevaba en sus manos.

_“-¿Tengo que preguntar?-“_

Azul miró el despliegue en su salón. Cait estaba todo lo larga que era sobre el sofá, mirando hacia la cocina, cubierta con una manta y erguida con la ayuda de varias almohadas, incluyendo la de Lena. Curie estaba sentada en el sillón que quedaba libre, seria, leyendo. Miró hacia Piper. La reportera le hizo saber que todo estaba bien solo con una mirada. La mujer se acercó y apoyó la carne sobre la mesada. Intentó no levantar la voz.

_“-Fue tu plan que no hiciésemos de todo este lío un amor prohibido.-“_

_“-Tampoco te dije que lo formalizaras, Azul.-“_

_“-No estabas ahí, no sabes lo que fue esa conversación.-“_

_“-Está bien. Ya veremos que sale de esto. ¿Este tipo de cosas son las que hacían en tu época?-“_

_“-Algo así.-“_

_“-¿Funcionaban?-“_

_“-No muy bien.-“_

Piper la miró con seriedad. Azul le pedía clemencia de una forma más que convincente. La reportera no pudo más que sonreírle y besarla. Al menos así, podían conocer al muchacho, saber a lo que se enfrentaban.

Ya se vería que salía de todo aquello.

 

 


	15. Cena y postre.

Lena le alcanzó el niño a Piper. Era increíble ver como Yahto se calmaba al instante al sentirse en los brazos de la reportera. Por un segundo, Azul se perdió en la sonrisa de la chica que llenaba por completo el salón. Piper no llegó a notarlo, estaba pendiente del bebé que llevaba entre sus brazos. Desaparecieron escaleras arriba y Lena se puso a la tarea de terminar de preparar todo. El muchacho no podía tardar mucho más en llegar.

Natalie salió de su habitación, Azul podía notar que estaba nerviosa. Se había arreglado para la cena, incluso su cabello estaba peinado, solía llevarlo alborotado todos los días. Lena pensó en decirle algo pero no supo bien qué y terminó llamándose a silencio.

_“-Eh, niña. ¿No eres demasiado joven para ya tener un novio?-“_

La voz de Cait resonó en todo el salón. Curie bajó el libro que leía hasta su falda y le dedicó a la pelirroja una mirada mortal.

_“-¿Qué? Solo estoy preguntando… Joder. Parece que fuésemos a conocer un sanguinario parlante. No soy buena para sostener la tensión.-“_

_“-¡No es mi novio!-“_

_“-Bueno, mejor. Mantenlo de esa forma chica, o me voy a arrepentir de haber salvado su flacucho trasero.-“_

Natalie quiso decir algo pero estaba demasiado enojada y demasiado ofendida para hablar. Se sentó a la mesa junto a Mía, que había elegido meterse dentro de un libro, igual que Curie.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta. Cait volvió a levantar la voz.

_“-El muchacho solo tiene sangre para misiones suicidas… Alguien acaba de acariciar la puerta, Lena.-“_

Nat se levantó pero Lena ya la había adelantado.

La mujer del refugio abrió, el chico estaba pálido. Parecía que le había costado un mundo llegar hasta allí. Sabía Dios cuanto tiempo llevaba juntando valor en la entrada.

_“-Pasa, Tommy.-“_

La voz de Lena era neutra. Lo miraba de arriba abajo.

El chico no era demasiado alto, su pelo y sus ojos eran oscuros, su piel, curtida por el sol. Aunque era delgado, se notaba que su cuerpo era fibroso, muscular. Para Lena, apenas era un muchacho, un adolescente. Casi un niño. Pero no dejaba de recordar todos los años que le llevaba a Nat. Sabía bien lo que era tener diecisiete.

Tommy entró con timidez. Lo primero que vio fue a Cait,  tirada en el sofá, haciendo un esfuerzo por girar la cabeza y encontrarlo.

_“-Eh, idiota. ¿Qué tal el susto?-“_

_“-H-Hola. Gracias por lo de hoy, señ-Cait.-“_

_“-Sí, sí. Aunque todavía tienes que mostrar que estos agujeros que tengo valieron la pena, eh.-“_

La mirada de Lena y Curie fueron suficientes para que Cait dejase de hablar. Hizo un ruido de resignación y volvió a acomodar su cabeza, hundiéndose en la almohada.

Natalie estaba de pie frente a la mesa. El chico se acercó pero se frenó a una distancia prudente, saludando a la chica con su cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Ella le sonrió.

Azul los miraba a los dos, casi en pánico.

 

Piper bajó de la habitación en cuanto logró que Yahto se durmiese. Cuando vio al muchacho parado frente a su pequeña hermana por un segundo le costó seguir avanzando, pero intentó que no se notara su preocupación.

_“-Hola, Tommy. Qué bueno que hayas venido. ¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos a sentar o nos vamos a quedar todos de pie?-“_

La reportera lo dijo con una sonrisa. En cuanto acabó la frase todos estaban moviéndose, acomodándose a la mesa. Incluso Curie.

 Cait carraspeó con su garganta. Azul la miró.

_“-¿Quieres que te lo lleve cortado, cariño, o crees que puedes usar el cuchillo?-“_

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada furiosa a la mujer del refugio.

_“-Calla, Lena. No me hagas hablar a mí. Tengo mucho material y lo sabes.-“_

Azul se reía, llevando a la mujer un buen pedazo de carne y algunas mutipapas en salsa.

 

Los primeros minutos fueron incómodos. Mía y Nat estaban sentadas sobre el lado de la mesa que daba a la pared. Tommy estaba en una de las puntas, enfrentado a Piper y a Lena. En el costado que quedaba libre, de espaldas al salón, se había acomodado Curie.

La carne era buena y Lena preparaba una salsa que era siempre un éxito. Comían con ganas. Todos, excepto Piper. La reportera lo inspeccionaba con cuidado. Cada movimiento. Como cortaba el filete. Como levantaba el vaso para beber. Como desviaba su mirada cada poco hacia las manos de su pequeña hermana, hacia su rostro. Como le sonreía cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Estaba a punto de dejar sus cubiertos sobre el plato e increpar al chico sin piedad cuando sintió la mano de Lena apoyándose sobre su pierna y un segundo después, su voz.

_“-Así que… Tommy… ¿Quieres ser guardia?-“_

_“-Bueno…-“_

El chico se había sobresaltado con la pregunta, pero dos respiraciones después, hacía el esfuerzo por contestar.

_“-No realmente… Me hubiese gustado que mis padres me dejasen unirme… A los Minutemen.-“_

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el salón. Lena lo miró. No pudo evitar recordar a Mattew, un par de años mayor que él. Muchos de sus hombres eran como el chico que tenía frente a ella ahora, cenando en su hogar. Apenas un par de años más.

_“-Mi madre no tiene buena salud y no quiero dejar la ciudad, menos para disgustarla. Así que… sí. Supongo que voy a tener que unirme al cuerpo de seguridad.-“_

La reportera ya no podía aguantar más.

_“-¿Y saben tus padres que estás tomando turnos en la brecha?-“_

La cara del chico se puso de un solo color. Bajó la mirada. Cait tenía su boca llena de carne y se apuraba por tragar, era evidente que quería acotar algo.

_“-Joder, si tus padres saben lo que hiciste hoy, yo misma me encargo de darles una paliza. Dinos que la idiotez es solo tuya y no de familia…-“_

_“-¡Cait! Déjalo ya.-“_

La voz de Nat se escuchó en todo el salón.

_“-Eh chica, soy yo la que está agujereada en el sofá por salvarle las cachas a tu soldadito.-“_

La voz de Lena se escuchó con claridad, usaba su tono de General.

_“-Basta. Ustedes dos. Tratemos de mantener todo esto amigable.-“_

El silencio duró varios minutos. Al fin, Piper habló.

_“-¿Qué tiene tu madre, Tommy?-“_

_“-Doctor Sun no lo sabe. No pueden cortar la tos con nada y el último año empeoró mucho, ya no puede dejar la casa y apenas se levanta de la cama.-“_

Azul observaba a Piper de reojo, de todas las preguntas que estaba segura la reportera quería hacerle a ese muchacho, esa era la primera que le había soltado, como no podía ser de otra manera. Lena pensó en todo lo que quería a aquella molesta y metida reportera.

 

Los temas fueron variando, la comida se terminó. El café se sirvió, se bebió y volvió a servirse en las tazas que se levantaron por segunda vez. Mía se excusó a su habitación y Curie volvió a meterse en su libro, en el sofá enfrentado a Cait. La pelirroja roncaba despatarrada. Todavía le corría la medicación por la sangre y después de los dos filetes inmensos que había tragado, muy en contra de la voluntad de Curie, estaba completamente dormida.

Piper miró al muchacho.

_“-Tommy. ¿Crees que podemos tener una conversación en privado? Lena, tu y yo.-“_

El chico le devolvió la mirada, aterrado. Natalie estaba a punto de saltar y se notaba que le costaba un mundo controlarse, la reportera giró su cabeza hacia su hermana pequeña.

_“-Nat. Ya es tarde, despídete de Tommy y ve a tu habitación.-“_

Natalie intentaba asesinar a su hermana con la mirada. Piper lo sabía y estaba esperando que la chica le contestase pero para su sorpresa, y la de Azul, que sentía que habían reemplazado a Nat por una versión educada y sintética, la chica se levantó, despidiéndose del muchacho con una sonrisa que duró demasiado y yéndose a su habitación.

La reportera respiró. El chico parecía a punto de desmayarse.

_“-Bien. Tommy. No sirvo para rodeos. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que quieres con mi hermana pequeña.-“_

La chica acentuó la última palabra con ganas.

_“-Bueno yo… No-No quiero nada con Natalie, solo… me gusta hablar con ella.-“_

_“-No estaban precisamente hablando cuando entre esta mañana.-“_

Las orejas del pobre muchacho parecían que iban a entrar en combustión espontánea. El chico balbuceaba y bajaba la cabeza intentando que le saliese una palabra. Lena sentía tanta pena por el muchacho que solo pensaba en cómo sacarlo de su miseria.

_“-Mira. Tienes dieciocho años. Ella tiene trece. Trece años, ¿Sabes? Apenas ha dejado de ser una niña.-“_

_“-Yo… no tengo dieciocho.-“_

_“-Bueno. Los cumples el mes entrante.-“_

_“-No… Le mentí… pensé que le gustaban los chicos más grandes…-“_

Azul lo miraba sonriendo. El muchacho le había parecido bastante menudo para su edad, ahora podía verlo.

_“-¿Qué edad tienes?-“_

_“-Quince.-“_

Piper lo observaba. La noticia le daba un poco de alivio pero de todas formas, aquella situación le gustaba poco y nada. Lena fue la que retomó la conversación.

_“-¿Quién te dio el arma hoy en la brecha? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Quién te pagó el día?-“_

_“-No me pagaron. El que está al mando en aquel lado de la ciudad. No sé cuál es su nombre. Tiene una cicatriz bastante impresionante a un lado de la cara. Dice que se la hizo un supermutante, pero todos saben que lo mordieron en el Dougot Inn.-“_

Piper miró a Azul con los ojos entrecerrados. Lena intentó no sentirse intimidada.

_“-¿Tus padres saben que estás ofreciéndote como mercenario para tomar turnos?-“_

_“-No. Y por favor. No se lo digan. Prometo que no voy a volver a acercarme al muro. Por mucho, mucho tiempo.-“_

La chica de la gorra se quedó un momento en silencio antes de comenzar a hablar.

_“-Bien… Tommy. Asumo que quieres seguir viendo a Natalie ¿Verdad?-“_

El muchacho asentía sin saber muy bien que decir.

_“-Bueno. Esto es lo que va a pasar. Primero, vas a decirle la edad que tienes. Mentirle es la peor forma de relacionarte con ella y dudo mucho que le agrade que lo hayas hecho.-“_

Tommy bajaba la cabeza, sin decir una palabra.

_“-Segundo, no van a esconderse para verse. Vas a venir y tocar la puerta de esta casa cuando quieras ver a mi hermana. Van a pedir permiso para encontrarse. No quiero enterarme que se ven a escondidas.-“_

Azul intervino en la conversación.

_“-Y tercero. Vas a tratarla bien. Mejor que a nada en el mundo. No quieres verme enojada.-“_

Piper miraba a Lena. Estaba usando su voz seria, la misma que ponía con sus reclutas cuando quería asustarlos. Y funcionaba bien, vaya que lo hacía. El chico iba a descolocarse una vértebra si seguía asintiendo de aquella forma.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

La reportera levantó un poco la voz llamando a la chica sentada en su sofá.

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-¿Te molestaría hacer una visita mañana a la madre de Tommy?-“_

_“-Oh no, lo haría encantada. Quisiera saber qué es lo que Sun no puede diagnosticar.-“_

El chico escuchaba la conversación con atención. Piper volvió a dirigirse a él.

_“-¿Te parece bien? Quizás podemos ayudar con tu madre.-“_

_“-Gracias… De verdad. Sí. Me parece bien… Gracias. A todos.-“_

Lena se levantó y se acercó a su lado de la mesa, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

_“-Ve a tu casa, Tommy. Ya es tarde.-“_

Se despidió, sin dejar de dar las gracias una y otra vez hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Piper miraba hacia Lena que se acercaba con una sonrisa.

_“-Pipes… Eres buena. Eres jodidamente buena en lo tuyo, cariño.-“_

_“-Calla, y deja de hablar así, creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con aquella.-“_

Piper señalaba a la pelirroja que roncaba con suavidad sobre el sofá.

Azul seguía mirándola, la reportera adivinaba todas sus intenciones y no podía hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa.

_“-Curie, ¿Vas a estar bien en ese sofá? Creo que nos vamos a dormir también. Demasiadas emociones por un día.-“_

La chica de pelo corto les dio las buenas noches, asegurándoles que no había nada de qué preocuparse, el sofá era espacioso y le sobraba lugar. Sin más, las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación.

 

Azul se quitaba su ropa, dejándola sobre la cómoda. Piper estaba agachada al otro lado de la cama, reclinada sobre su costal. Lena se sentó en su lado, terminando de quitarse su camiseta y su sostén y buscando su ropa de dormir que solía dejar bajo la almohada. La chica de la gorra levantó la mirada y se acercó a ella, empujándola desde su pecho contra la cabecera de la cama y tomando una de sus manos.

_Clic._

Lena miró hacia su muñeca. Piper acababa de esposarla a la cama. Antes de que reaccionara, su otro brazo estaba corriendo la misma suerte. En menos de un minuto, la reportera la tenía inmovilizada, desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Le había salido bien. Azul la miraba sonriente. Piper se estiró y tomó su pipboy de la mesa de noche, buscando la señal de la radio de Travis. Volvió a dejarlo y se levantó de la cama, moviéndose hacia los pies.

_Wish on the moon_

_And look for the gold in a rainbow_

_And you’ll find a happy time_

                               

Piper se movía despacio, su cintura seguía el ritmo lento y pausado de la canción. Su gorra cayó en un rincón de la habitación.

Lena estaba completamente obnubilada por lo que veía. La chica desabrochaba su camisa, botón a botón. En cuanto terminó con ellos, no se quitó la prenda. Subió una de sus piernas a la cama, desatando sus botas sin dejar de mirar a la mujer a la cara. Azul podía ver su piel debajo de la camisa abierta. Su sostén. La forma de sus pechos.

_You’ll hear a tune_

_That lives in the heart of a bluebird_

_And you’ll find a happy time_

 

La reportera se giró, bajando con suavidad sus jeans, sin dejar de moverse. El ritmo de sus caderas se ajustaba a la melodía que llenaba la habitación. Piper sonreía sin que Azul la viese, sabía bien lo que estaba haciéndole a aquella mujer. Al fin, se liberó de sus pantalones y se giró. La sonrisa de Lena apenas se sostenía en su cara, la urgencia se le notaba.

 Piper se acercó, liberándola de sus botas una a una. Se arrastró, subiendo por sus piernas hasta alcanzar los botones de sus jeans. Los desprendió con cuidado y comenzó a bajarlos, llevándolos con ella otra vez al pie de la cama. Lena estaba ahora casi completamente desnuda. Piper sentía como la miraba. Como quería tocarla, con desesperación.

_Though things may look very dark_

_Your dream is not in vein_

_For when do you find the rainbow?_

_Only after rain_

Lena intentaba mantener la respiración tranquila. La chica le sonreía, con ganas. Sus ojos verdes se clavaban sobre ella. Su pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros. Lo llevaba hacia atrás con su mano cada poco, sin dejar de moverse.  Sus piernas. Azul enloquecía por sus piernas. Podía imaginar con sus dedos la suavidad de esa piel que ya conocía de memoria. Piper no se apuraba, iba deslizando la camisa, dejando que la tela se escurriese por sus hombros, por sus brazos, descubriéndose para ella. Moviéndose. Mostrándole todo lo que aquella mujer quería y no podía tocar. La reportera comenzó a moverse más lento en cuanto la camisa tocó el suelo. Azul tragó. La chica se fue frenando despacio. Sus manos llegaron a su espalda, desabrochando su sostén. Sus dedos arrastraron las tiras hacia abajo, dejándolo caer sobre la camisa. Ahora se deslizaban por sus muslos, enredados en sus bragas, bajándolas.

 Piper estaba de pie frente a Lena, apenas moviéndose con el sonido de la música, mirándola sin casi pestañar, completamente desnuda. Lena había perdido completamente el ritmo de su respiración.

_So wish on the moon_

_And someday it may be tomorrow_

_You will suddenly hear chimes_

_And you’ll have your happy, happy time_

La chica comenzó a trepar hacia ella, sobre sus piernas, hasta llegar a su boca. La besó. Azul intentó retener sus labios todo lo que pudo, Piper solo le dio algunos segundos. Se acomodó sobre ella, sus piernas a los lados de los muslos de Lena. Sus pechos a la altura de sus boca, su mano llevando su cabello hacia atrás mientras sus caderas se movían con la música. Bajando. Buscándola. Apoyándose. Apretándose contra ella. Azul la sintió en cuanto se juntaron. Lo mojada que aquella chica estaba.

Quería arrancar las esposas de aquella cabecera y follarla con todas sus ganas.  

 

Piper se acercó a su oído. 

_“-Todavía no.-“_  

El estómago de Lena era un desastre. Todo por dentro le temblaba. Sentía su respiración descontrolada. Intentaba llegar con su boca a todo lo que aquella mujer le ponía delante. Sus hombros. Sus labios. Sus pechos. Piper se movía sobre ella, buscando sus muslos, bajando más, dejando que Azul sintiese en su entrepierna lo mucho que la quería. 

La chica se separó.

Se levantó y comenzó a bajar, sus labios recorriendo el torso desnudo de la mujer inmovilizada a su cama. Sus manos aprendiendo el contorno de sus caderas, el calor que desprendía en aquel momento su piel. Lena se abrió, dejando que la chica pasease sobre las sábanas, bajando a besos por todo su cuerpo. 

Piper la tenía ahora totalmente atrapada. Sus dos brazos aprisionaban sus piernas, enroscados alrededor de sus muslos. La miraba. Respiraba justo sobre ella y la miraba. Sentía los movimientos involuntarios de las caderas de Lena, empujando cada poco hacia arriba, hacia su boca.

La chica la besó. Se abandonó entre sus piernas con locura. Paseo su lengua sin darse respiro, sintiéndola toda. Sosteniendo el temblor de sus muslos con sus brazos, la desesperación de sus caderas con su boca. Lena tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía toda para no gritar. La reportera no estaba teniendo piedad con ella, era demasiado.   

Piper no tardó muchos minutos más en parar. Azul estaba comenzando a llegar a ese punto en que no iba a poder mover su lengua de allí.La mujer abrió su ojo y la miró con impaciencia, pero la chica trepaba por su cuerpo otra vez y se estiraba a la mesa de noche. Sí. Iba a quitarle las esposas. Azul no se movió, no quería que se arrepintiese.

Fue un instante en que las dos se miraron, en cuanto Lena quedo libre de sus ataduras. Un segundo. Piper sintió los brazos de la mujer en su cintura, abrazándola toda. Se sintió en el aire, cayendo de espaldas sobre el colchón, con aquella mujer encima, entre sus piernas, comiéndola con la mirada, respirándole con locura en el cuello, apretando sus caderas hasta hundir sus dedos en ellas. Piper reía. Lena no paraba, la recorría toda, la besaba, le murmuraba, la acariciaba y la volvía a besar. La risa de la chica se iba apagando y sus gemidos comenzaban a llegar a los oídos de Azul, que la tenía, desesperada, casi yéndose entre sus piernas. La reportera la abrazaba, la arañaba, la quería con todo su cuerpo. Se lo pedía entre gemidos, se lo rogaba. 

Azul se había metido en ella con desesperación. La follaba con fuerzas. Su brazo le rodeaba toda la cintura y sus caderas abrían a la chica, que se dejaba tener con todas sus ganas. La embestía con todo el peso de su cuerpo, desgastándole el cuello a besos, hablándole al oído, rogándole que se acabara para ella. Piper bajaba su mano, encontrándola. La mujer estaba así por ella y la reportera no pudo aguantar demasiado. Las dos se dejaron ir, sin dejar de mirarse, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de tenerse.

Piper y Azul se apretaban con fuerza la una a la otra. No podían separarse, no tenían idea como hacer algo así.

_So wish on the moon_

_And someday it may be tomorrow_

_You will suddenly hear chimes_

_And you’ll have your happy, happy time._  

 


	16. Una reportera bajo llave.

Lena abrió su ojo. Piper estaba toda encima de ella, su pelo sobre su rostro, casi sin dejarla respirar. Su pierna cruzando sus caderas. Su cuerpo trepado al suyo, abrazándola hasta llegar a su otro hombro. Se sonrió. Despertar con esa chica desnuda pegada a ella tenía que ser una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido en su vida. Se quedó inmóvil, prestando atención a cada parte de Piper que podía sentir. A su respiración pesada, al peso de su pierna, la suavidad de su torso contra su piel. Vio las esposas colgando sobre sus cabezas. Tuvo la imagen de la chica moviéndose a los pies de la cama, desvistiéndose para ella. La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más profunda.

_“-¿De qué te estás riendo?-“_

La reportera no había movido un dedo. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Empezaba su día así, notando a la mujer debajo de ella, adivinando su sonrisa por los leves movimientos que podía sentir bajo su cuerpo. Preguntando.

_“-De nada. Solo sonreía.-“_

_“-Mientes. Miraste hacia arriba antes de sonreír como idiota.-“_

_“-La reportera se despierta antes que tú, Pipes.-“_

_“-Es el precio de dormir con la prensa, Azul.-“_

_“-Y feliz estoy de pagarlo.-“_

Cait abrió la puerta sin golpear. Se quedó de pie, mirando a las dos mujeres abrazadas bajo las mantas, los dos pares de esposas colgando, todavía enganchados a la cabecera de la cama. Piper no se movió, ni pensaba hacerlo. Apretaba sus ojos sin apenas respirar. No iba a mirar a la pelirroja a la cara. La mirada de Lena era toda furia. La mujer de cabellos de fuego sonreía.

_“-¿La reportera estuvo interrogando a la General anoche, eh? A que estoy adivinando bien.-“_

_“-Cait. En cuanto me cambie y me ponga las botas te las voy a enterrar en el trasero. Lo juro.-“_

_“-Vamos… Solo estoy buscando a Curie… no está por ningún lado. Joder… al final la chica de las noticias… la hacía más tranquila ¿Sabes? Más del tipo, no sé, romanticón…-“_

_“-Fuera. Ahora. Cait. Voy a matarte.-“_

_“-Tranquila. Ya me voy. Deberías levantarte de mejor humor… considerando…-“_

La pelirroja le guiño el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta. Azul podía sentir sobre su pecho el calor en la cara de Piper.

_“-Prométeme que vas a hacerle pagar por esto.-“_

_“-Lo juro, Pipes.-“_

 

Cait sabía que no era bueno estar moviéndose tanto, pero no se sentía mal. No tenía idea donde estaba la chica de pelo corto. Sobre el otro sofá, Curie había dejado cuidadosamente doblada la manta que había usado y encima, la almohada. La pelirroja volvió a tirarse sobre su sillón, tomándose el costado al caer y riéndose para ella al recordar la escena que acababa de ver arriba. Esas dos la pasaban bien.

 

Piper bajaba las escaleras, todavía bastante avergonzada. La pelirroja la observaba.

_“-Buen día chica. ¿Dejaste a la alta desatada o tengo que subir a ayudarla?-“_

Lena bajaba detrás, apuntando con su índice, su brazo estirado hacia Cait. Piper se metió en el baño sin siquiera saludar.

_“-De verdad, Cait. No importa cuántos agujeros tengas en el cuerpo, estoy a punto. A punto.-“_

_“-Está bien, está bien… solo estoy bromeando. Se acabó. Pero ey… ¿Vas a contarme más tarde? ¿Una cerveza? Yo pongo las chapas.-“_

Azul bajó la cabeza, negando y riendo. No podía evitarlo, aquella mujer… era así. Sin dobleces.  

Se acercó a la cocina para calentar el biberón del niño que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llorar. Llevaba casi cuatro horas durmiendo de corrido y Lena lo conocía bien ya.

Por más tiempo que pasara sabía que nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderle el tipo de vida que había terminado teniendo en aquella realidad. Se sentía incluso más doméstica que la que había llevado con Nate durante el corto tiempo que habían vivido en Sanctuary. A veces le recordaba a la casa de sus padres, donde había crecido. Siempre llena, siempre ruidosa. Siempre envuelta en el olor de la cocina de su madre o el taller de su padre.

Piper había terminado en el baño y bajaba con el niño. Lena le dejó el biberón y fue a abrir la puerta. Alguien golpeaba, aparentemente todavía quedaba gente en Diamond City que no entraba directamente a Home Plate.

El detective y su gabardina estaban en la entrada, cargando su clásica sonrisa de época.

_“-Nick. Pasa. Es bueno verte.-“_

_“-Buen día.-“_

Valentine se llevó dos dedos hacia arriba, pasándolo con descuido sobre el ala de su sombrero a modo de saludo y avanzó hacia el salón. Se quedó un momento mirando a la reportera, sentada en una de las sillas cerca de la cocina, con Yahto en brazos. Conocía a aquella chica desde hacía años. Prácticamente la había visto convertirse de adolescente en mujer. Una parte de Nick la sentía como su familia, como la hija que nunca había tenido. Piper levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió.

Azul se acercó al detective.

_“-¿Es solo una visita social o necesitas algo, Nick?-“_

_“-Bueno, ahora que lo pones así me da pena decirlo.-“_

_“-Ey… lo que necesites.-“_

_“-Me preguntaba si podía contar con tu ayuda para un trabajo, Lena. Tengo un caso algo complicado y me vendría bien alguien que cubriese mis espaldas. ¿Te apuntas?-“_

_“-Claro. No tienes que pedirlo dos veces. ¿Piper?-“_

_“-Sin problemas, Azul, todo controlado.-“_

Cait se reía en el sofá.

_“-Y ahora que, Cait…-“_

_“-Nada. La General de los Minutemen pidiendo permiso.-“_

Valentine se giró para que Lena no pudiese notar la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en la cara.

_“-Subo a cambiarme. No tardo.-“_

Nick miraba las fotografías que Piper había colgado en una de las paredes del salón. Milicianos. Diamond City. Pudo verse el mismo en una de las imágenes del mercado.

_“-Son buenas, Piper.-“_

_“-Gracias, Nick... ¿Cuál es el caso que se complicó?-“_

_“-Nada para preocuparse, encontré una de las nuevas holocintas de Eddie en la vieja comisaría de Malden. Tengo una pista que quiero seguir pero es bastante al sur, prefiero no viajar solo.-“_

La reportera lo escuchaba con atención, buscando el mínimo indicio de inseguridad en su sintético amigo, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar. Los pequeños dedos de Yahto rasparon su mentón y la chica volvió la vista al niño, olvidándose de lo demás. Nick no necesitaba hacerlo, pero respiró.

Lena bajaba las escaleras enfundada en su uniforme de los Minutemen. Su rifle colgado a la espalda. Su machete a la cintura.

_“-Pipes… ¿Puedes enviar esto al Castillo en la próxima caravana?-“_

La mujer del refugio extendió una carta sellada a la chica que la recibió asintiendo. Se despidieron con un beso algo alargado. Nick corrió la mirada dándoles privacidad.

 

_“-¿Entonces? ¿Qué tenemos entre manos, Nick?-“_

Lena le preguntaba al pasar, mientras iban dejando las compuertas de la ciudad por detrás. El día estaba nublado pero la temperatura no era mala. Lena llevaba su abrigo azul colgado de la bandolera y la manga de su camisa subida hasta el codo, justo por debajo de la proteccion del brazo que no cargaba su pipboy.

_“-A Richard Pickman.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

Azul se paró en seco. Nick la tomó del hombro y la obligó a seguir avanzando.

_“-Sé que últimamente las ruinas están tranquilas, pero convertirte en un blanco perfecto nunca es buena idea. Podemos hablar sin detenernos.-“_

_“-Tenemos que volver. No puedo dejar a Piper sola.-“_

_“- MacCready está en Diamond City. No va a dejar de vigilar tu casa hasta que volvamos. Créeme. No va a hacerlo.-“_

_“-No tengo idea quien es, no lo conozco. Ese sádico va a intentar llegar a Piper otra vez. Estoy segura.-“_

_“-Probablemente. Y es por eso que tenemos que usar la cabeza. Escucha. Una chica desapareció hace días del callejón de Haleys. La encontré ayer, a última hora de la noche. Estoy llevándote a ella ahora.-“_

A Lena le costó hacer caso al detective pero al final, logró contenerse.

 

Se acercaron hasta uno de los edificios de la escuela de leyes de Harvard, en Cambridge. Lena apenas lo reconocía. Más de la mitad del lugar estaba en ruinas pero Nick la guiaba con seguridad hacia una abertura en los muros laterales. Encendió la luz de su pipboy, algunos de los pasillos estaban en completa oscuridad.

_“-¿Está muerta, verdad? No la habrías dejado aquí…-“_

_“-Sí. Pero tienes que verlo, Lena.-“_

La sala en la que entraron era amplia. Azul intentó ubicar donde se encontraban, parecía uno de los salones magnos. La luz entraba por los grandes ventanales a varios metros del suelo. Alguien había despejado el camino hasta el fondo del lugar.

En la pared, al final de la estancia, una mujer sobre lo que parecía ser una cama cubierta por largos trozos de tela. Su cuerpo estaba reclinado sobre una pila de almohadas, su torso, hacia uno de los lados. Desnudo. Sus dos brazos se levantaban, perdiéndose detrás de su cabeza. Sus caderas y parte de sus muslos eran la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba cubierta por un largo trozo de tela blanco. Estaba completyamente pálida y Lena pudo notar la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

Algo en toda la escena se le hacía terroríficamente familiar.

_“-¿Te has dado cuenta ya, Lena?-“_

_“-No… no lo sé Nick. ¿Qué estamos viendo?-“_

_“-Estamos viendo a la mujer durmiente… de Renoir.-“_

Azul no era entendida en pintura, pero había sido una de las pasiones de Nate. El arte. Aquella escena se le había hecho familiar porque la había visto antes. Había acompañado a quien ese entonces era su marido a una de las exposiciones del Museo de Bellas Artes de Boston. Había visto con sus propios ojos, cuando todavía eran dos, la pintura que estaba ahora delante de ella, macabramente interpretada. Valentine tenía razón. Las similitudes eran demasiadas para que solo fuese una casualidad.

_“-Es Pickman. No puede ser nadie más.-“_

_“-La desangró. Si te acercas, puedes notar las marcas. Y algo más.-“_

Se acercaron. Nick se paró cerca de la mujer. Levantó un poco la tela que la cubría, girándola. Había algo en la otra cara. Era un lienzo. Valentine terminó de darlo vuelta, estirándolo sobre la falda de la chica que parecía dormir. Era la pintura que había empezado aquella noche. Era Piper. Era su sangre. Sabía que el rojo que veía sobre ese lienzo era la sangre de Piper.

_“-Lo hizo a propósito. ¿Cómo encontraste esto?-“_

_“-Me gustaría decir que gracias a mis dotes detectivescas pero creo que me guío hasta aquí. Dejó suficientes pistas en el callejón para que yo terminase en este lugar. Y la nota que recibí para investigar el caso… es probable que la haya escrito el mismo, disimulando su caligrafía… creo que es él quien me puso sobre su rastro.-“_

_“-¿No crees que es una trampa, Valentine? ¿Para nosotros? ¿Para Piper?-“_

_“-Piper está bien. Y estuve toda la noche vigilando el lugar.-“_

Lena tenía ya el revólver en su mano. Quería salir de allí.

_“-No podemos dejarla así, Nick. No quiero. Podemos usar las telas para sacarla de aquí... El lienzo lo llevamos también. Salgamos, ya vi suficiente.-“_

El detective envolvió a la chica con cuidado, levantándola. Lena guardó la horrible pintura en su costal y los dos se apuraron en dejar el edificio, no había más que hacer allí.

 

Nick se había quedado en el callejón, intentando hablar una vez más con la gente de allí, tratando de obtener nueva información. Lena volvía a Diamond City con apuro. El hombre era peligroso y lo sabía. Todavía recordaba la sensación que había tenido en aquella habitación, viendo como Piper se desangraba, no pudiendo hacer nada para sacarla de allí.

En cuanto pasó las compuertas y llegó al mercado, no tardó en reconocer a la reportera, de espaldas a la barra de Takahashi. Un hombre de traje estaba justo a su lado, casi encima de la chica. No podía ver sus manos. La gente le impedía el paso, las calles estaban llenas. Vio a Piper girarse y hablar con el desconocido, se apuró, empujando con brusquedad a las últimas personas que la separaban de la chica. Llegó hasta la barra. Llevaba su revólver en la mano. Giró al hombre con violencia. A último momento evitó poner el cañón de su arma sobre su frente. Piper la miraba asustada. El hombre de traje insultaba hacia Lena mientras se perdía en la multitud.

_“-Azul… enfunda eso antes de que tengamos problemas ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Ya están de vuelta?-“_

_“-Nada, Piper. Lo siento. ¿Qué haces aquí?-“_

_“-¿Aquí? Intentando que Takahashi me alcance una nuka cola, ya sabes lo difícil que puede ser. No hay más en casa.-“_

_“-Vamos. Ya después vengo yo por ellas.-“_

Lena la tomó del brazo, bajándola del taburete y llevándola hacia Home Plate. La chica la miró con extrañeza por unos cuantos segundos, dejándose llevar hasta que al fin reaccionó, quitándose la mano de Azul de encima.

_“-¿Pero qué haces? Lena ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Piper por favor. En casa. Vamos.-“_

La chica no estaba contenta con la actitud de Lena pero le hizo caso, había algo en su voz.

 

Cait y Curie estaban en el salón. Lena miró a la pelirroja ni bien terminó de atravesar el umbral. Fue un momento, una seña imperceptible. La alta mujer buscó debajo del sofá y tomó su recortada, subiéndola a su pecho. Lena comenzó a recorrer toda la casa, habitación por habitación. Chequeó que la puerta secundaria estuviese cerrada. Hizo lo mismo en su habitación.

Al fin, bajó. Cait estaba sentada en el sofá, su recortada a un costado, atenta.

_“-¿Cuánto le queda a Cait para recuperarse, Curie?-“_

La chica de pelo corto trataba de entender la secuencia que estaba viviendo.

_“-¿Quieres decir cuándo puede… pelear otra vez? Al menos una semana. O más. La medicación actúa rápido pero las heridas fueron de alguna importancia. Es mejor que descanse un poco más.-“_

_“-Lena, si me necesitas, sabes que puedo con un par de agujeros…-“_

_“-Lo que necesito es que cuides de mi familia. Que no dejes que nadie entre por esa puerta ni nadie salga hasta que yo regrese.-“_

_“-Eso es sencillo. ¿Ni siquiera la chica de las noticias?-“_

_“-Especialmente ella.-“_

_“-No te preocupes.-“_

Las dos mujeres hablaban como si Curie y Piper no estuviesen allí. La reportera estaba a punto de lanzar una seguidilla de insultos cuando Lena se giró. La chica vio su mirada, helada. Llevaba tiempo sin verla y sabía bien lo que significaba, el estado en que Azul estaba en ese momento.

_“-No, Piper. Te quedas aquí. Voy a buscar a Nat y a Mía a la escuela. Todos se quedan aquí. No hay discusión posible.-“_

Antes de que la reportera pudiese decir nada Lena salía a buscar a las niñas.

 

Azul las excusó a ambas con el maestro Zwicky y sin perder tiempo volvieron a Home Plate. A pesar de la cantidad de preguntas que las dos hicieron, Lena apenas contestó alguna. Cerró la puerta en cuanto se metieron. Albóndiga estaba firme a un costado de Cait. Parecía que entendía perfectamente la situación.

Piper intentó decir algo pero la mujer subió las escaleras sin darle oportunidad. Yahto dormía ya en la nueva cuna, arrimada a una de las paredes de la amplia habitación. Lena sacó de debajo de la cama una maleta y la subió, abriéndola con prisa. Se quitó su abrigo azul. Desató las protecciones livianas de sus piernas y sus hombros y sacó las metálicas de dentro del equipaje.  Piper entró, su mirada estaba prendida fuego.

_“-¿Qué mierda está pasando?-“_

_“-Nada. Solo quiero que estén seguras.-“_

_“-Claro, ahora vas a encerrarnos en nuestra propia casa y no vas a dar explicación alguna.-“_

_“-Exacto.-“_

Azul se ajustaba las tiras de cuero de las partes de la armadura. Cruzó su bandolera al pecho y amarró a ella uno de los bolsos de munición que acababa de retirar de la maleta. La reportera la vio acomodar en su equipo el par de granadas que acababa de retirar de la caja fuerte.

_“-¿Lena? Me estás asustando…-“_

_“-Piper, por favor. Ve abajo. Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso y deja de hacer preguntas.-“_

_“-Mira, deja de hablarme así o vamos a tener un problema… dime que ahora no te drogas con jet. No entiendo que cuernos es lo que está pasando.-“_

Azul se acercó a ella, la tomó con firmeza de ambos brazos, mirándola a sus ojos.

_“-No voy a decirte nada porque no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. Si te digo las cosas vas a ponerte insistente en acompañarme y eso no va a pasar. Puedes enojarte  y patalear todo lo que quieras pero Cait no va a dejar que salgas de aquí. Lo mejor es que trates de ser paciente y me esperes, tranquila. Cuando regrese, voy a explicártelo todo.-“_

La mujer soltó a la chica y se giró, poniéndose su abrigo azul. La reportera estaba intentando no comenzar a gritarle, no quería despertar al chico.

_“-Pero tú… ¿Siempre fuiste así de idiota y acabo de darme cuenta? ¿O la radiación ya te llegó al cerebro?-“_

Piper se había afirmado contra la puerta, no pensaba dejar aquella conversación así. Lena se le acercó.

_“-Vamos, Pipes. Muévete. Tengo que irme.-“_

_“-No. No te vas si no me explicas que es lo que está sucediendo. Deja de hacerte la chica dura del ejército conmigo, sabes que me pone de los pelos. Habla.-“_

Azul la miró. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó, bajándola a un costado de la puerta y escabulléndose antes de que la reportera pudiese hacer nada. Piper la siguió de prisa, Lena llamó de un silbido corto a Albóndiga, que no tardó en unírsele.

Los dos atravesaron la puerta.

La reportera estaba dispuesta a seguirla pero un brazo fuerte la frenó. Cait la tomaba de la cintura.

_“-Vamos, chica de las noticias. No vas a hacérmelo difícil… No hagas que me salten los puntos, vas a enojar a Curie.-“_

Piper sabía que no tenía chances contra aquella mujer, por más herida que estuviese. Tuvo que morderse la boca para no decir nada. Se giró y subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás. Cait dio dos vueltas de llave a la entrada de Home Plate y las quitó, guardándolas en su bolsillo. Curie seguía sentada, estática, sin decir una palabra.

El silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba entre las paredes de Home Plate.


	17. Voces de otro tiempo.

Lena no se sentía bien con lo que acababa de hacerle a Piper. Sabía que no era lo correcto, que la chica tenía derecho a saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba furiosa y asustada. Furiosa con ella misma, por haber sido tan descuidada sabiendo que ese hombre seguía vivo. Asustada cuando recordaba que si habían salido de allí con vida, no había sido precisamente porque había podido hacer algo para sacar a la reportera.

Sabía de sobra que si la hubiera puesto al corriente, la chica hubiese insistido hasta el cansancio en acompañarla dándole todas las razones por las cuales era lo correcto que dejase que le cubriese sus espaldas. Azul no había querido darle la oportunidad de que la terminase convenciendo, algo que Piper solía lograr. No. La quería exactamente en la otra punta del mundo de donde ese sádico mal parido estuviese. No iba a dejar que aquel hombre siquiera volviese a dedicarle una mirada.

Envió el mensaje con la última caravana que salía de ruta hacia Sanctuary. Pedía que tres hombres de Oberland viajasen inmediatamente a Diamond City, a custodiar su casa. Sabía que quizás exageraba, estaban dentro de la ciudad, Pickman era solo una persona. Pero también, no sabía que vínculos mantenía con los artilleros o si había reclutado saqueadores nuevamente. Y lo que más le preocupaba. Era un hombre de recursos. Pensaba. Planeaba. Estaba segura de que si Richard Pickman quería secuestrar a alguien en medio del día en el mismo mercado de la ciudad-estadio, podía encontrar la forma. Era mejor prevenir. Y encontrarlo, rápido. Para eso, el olfato de Albóndiga podía servir.

 

Piper estaba furiosa. Intentaba calmarse, sentada en su cama. No podía creer lo que Lena acababa de hacerle. Había intentado escaparse por la azotea pero aparentemente Azul lo había pensado bien, había cerrado aquella puerta y la llave no estaba por ningún lugar.

Los ojos verdes e iracundos de la reportera se clavaron en el costal que sobresalía de debajo de la cama, justo a su costado. Lena lo había dejado detrás. Lo subió, acomodándolo entre sus piernas y lo abrió. Raciones, una camiseta, chatarra y medicina. ¿Se había marchado sin medicina encima? Un rollo de tela dura llamó su atención. Lo sacó, estirándolo sobre las mantas. La chica se quedó paralizada. Era ella. O un intentó bastante burdo de retratarla, pero sabía que era ella porque había posado contra su voluntad para la escena que ahora tenía ante sus ojos. Pickman. Lena lo había encontrado. No. No Lena. Nick. Nick también estaba en aquello. Los dos lo habían encontrado y probablemente ahora estaban intentando cazarlo… Y Azul había dejado detrás su costal en su apuro por escapar de ella.

La angustia le subió a la garganta. Sabía lo peligroso que era aquel hombre, lo había sabido desde su primer encuentro. Recordaba con claridad el escalofrío que le había provocado su voz, sus ojos vacíos, la forma en que movía su cuerpo. Lena podía enfrentarse a una docena de supermutantes con su rifle y mientras se tratase de disparar, Piper sabía que pocas cosas podían presentarle un desafío real. Pero esto, esto era diferente.

La reportera tenía la mirada helada de Lena grabada en su cabeza. El estado en el que estaba cuando atravesó la puerta. Azul había salido a matar y Pickman probablemente esperaba que lo hiciese. Como la esperó en aquel cuarto, con Bear atado a una pared, con aquella extraña escenificación que hizo que Lena se perdiese en lo más profundo. A pesar de lo borrosos que tenía todo aquellos recuerdos, podía volver a ellos. Aquel hombre era seguro que tenía un plan y era seguro que Lena estaba caminando hacia una trampa. Debería estar con ella, allí, cubriéndole las espaldas. Frenándola. Azul era una idiota e iba a hacerse matar solo por sobreprotegerla.

 

Ya era casi de noche cuando Albóndiga se frenó cerca de la entrada del parking a pocos metros de galerías Fallon’s. Habían seguido el rastro sin descanso desde Cambridge y parecía que aquel era el lugar. La mujer del refugio empujó la puerta. Estaba abierta. Encendió la luz de su pipboy. Albóndiga lloraba entre sus piernas, nervioso. Se agachó hacia él, acariciándolo.

_“-Ey, chico. Tranquilo. Quédate. Espérame.-“_

Lena quería entrar en silencio y el perro parecía que no iba a poder contenerse. Lo dejó en la entrada y se internó en el edificio. Avanzaba contra la pared, su revólver levantado, la luz de la linterna todo lo baja que le era posible.

Caminaba despacio, alguien había cerrado aquel espacio con placas de madera a un costado, dejando solo un largo pasillo por el cual avanzar.

Al final del corredor el lugar se abrió. Estaba en un cuadrado casi perfecto y otra vez, placas de metal dividiendo la estancia. Adelante, dos puertas. Se encaminó hacia ellas. Sintió como arrastraba algo con su bota. El chasquido fue suficiente para despertarle todos los sentidos. Un rifle se disparó pero Lena ya estaba en el suelo cuando el tiro pasó por sobre su cabeza. Se levantó enfurecida, las vueltas de aquel hombre le hacían perder la paciencia.

Los pasos parecían venir desde la puerta de la derecha. Azul no perdió el tiempo y se apuró hasta allí. La abrió con cuidado, apostándose a uno de los costados y terminando de empujarla con su pierna. Un largo corredor y al final, alguien desaparecía tras una esquina.

 

Piper intentaba convencer a Cait de que tenían que ir por ella. Lena ni siquiera llevaba medicinas encima y estaba persiguiendo a un maniático, enceguecida en uno de sus ataques de furia. La pelirroja no parecía muy dispuesta a ceder.

Unos golpes en la puerta dejaron el salón en silencio. Cait se apoyó al costado de la entrada, con su recortada en la mano.

_“-¿Quién?-“_

_“-Nick. Soy Nick. Necesito ver a Lena.-“_

Piper bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cintura, una sonrisa irónica le crecía en la cara. Azul era una idiota, era lo único en que podía pensar. Cait abrió, un poco a desgana. El detective entró y la pelirroja se apuró a cerrar la puerta detrás.

_“-¿Dónde está?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Nick. Dímelo tú.-“_

El tono de la reportera era contenido. Estaba intentando controlarse pero si algo la ponía furiosa era que la subestimasen, dejándola fuera de las situaciones como si ella no pudiese manejarlas.

_“-Piper… Lo siento. Creí que era la mejor forma de manejarlo.-“_

_“-Claro, porque de las dos, Azul siempre es la más racional… Lo sabes ¡Lo has visto! Sé que parece que puede vencer el mundo con su machete oxidado, pero este tipo de situaciones no las lleva bien. Si lo encuentra, ese hombre sabe cómo jugar con su cabeza.-“_

Valentine agachó la mirada. La chica llevaba bastante razón. Se había dejado llevar por su deseo de mantenerla a salvo y había dejado que Lena se metiese en la boca del lobo. Y para variar, sola.

_“-Se llevó a Albóndiga. Está claro que va a intentar encontrar el rastro. Y no tiene medicinas encima. Su costal está en la habitación.-“_

El detective subió su mano metálica hasta su mentón.

_“-Bien. Creo que, para empezar, deberíamos volver a donde encontramos el cuerpo. Quizás hayamos pasado algo por alto. Algo que nos indique dónde se esconde ahora.-“_

Piper estaba preocupada y era visible.

_“-¿Hay un cuerpo? Claro... Dios. En fin, hagámoslo. Mejor que nos apuremos.-“_

La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza, mirando a la reportera.

_“-Chica… No puedo dejar que salgas de aquí… No.-“_

Curie se adelantó. Había estado callada hasta ese momento pero sentía que alguien tenía que hacer entrar en razón a aquella mujer.

_“-Cait… Tienen razón. Sé que es importante para ti ser leal a tu amiga, pero creo que no hay mejor manera de demostrar tu cariño hacia ella que ayudando a Piper y a Nick a salvarla. Está claro que este hombre es un peligro para Lena.-“_

La pelirroja se giró hacia la chica de cortos cabellos.

_“-No hay necesidad de ponerse románticos Curie… nadie hablo de cariños... Joder... Ustedes ganan…Voy a dejarlos ir, pero tú se lo explicas, reportera… y  está claro que voy con ustedes.-“_

_“-Oh, no. Eso es imposible. Con tus heridas, no harías más que unos pocos cientos de metros antes de que tuvieses que atenderlas nuevamente. No voy a permitírtelo.-“_

_“-¿No vas a permitírmelo, eh?-“_

_“-No. Como tú médica, no puedo permitirlo.-“_

Cait se quedó en silencio, la mirada clavada en Curie. No tenía idea por qué, pero la estaba escuchando. Se tomó el vientre, sentándose en el sofá, rindiéndose.

_“-Joder. Por esta vez, chica. Solo porque esto no deja de quemar por dentro cada vez que me muevo un poco. No te acostumbres.-“_

 

Lena recorría aquellos pasillos. El lugar parecía un laberinto. Cada puerta que abría era un poco más macabra que la anterior o algo intentaba matarla. No tenía idea en que intentaba Pickman convertir aquel sitio.

Seguía avanzando, subiendo. Alguien iba por delante de ella pero no podía alcanzarlo, tenía que hacerlo lento si no quería caer en una de las trampas que llenaban aquel lugar.  Al final del corredor, tres puertas enumeradas. Se estaba comenzando a cansar de las estupideces de aquel hombre. Abrió la primera, casi con descuido. Sintió un pinchazo en la parte baja de su cuello. Se giró con rapidez, levantando su revólver. Nada. La siguiente puerta. Otro corredor infinito delante. Suspiró. Su cabeza llevaba embotándose más y más desde que había entrado a aquel lugar y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en encontrarlo... y matarlo.

 

Piper y Nick revisaban aquel lugar en la oscuridad. La reportera levantaba un viejo farol por sobre sus cabezas. Llevaban ya un par de horas rebuscando y no encontraban nada que pudiese darles al menos una pista.

_“-Deberíamos revisar el resto de las salas. En el museo ocupó varias. Probablemente haya usado más que este espacio aquí.-“_

La chica asintió. Los dos se internaron en el pasillo que llevaba a las salas contiguas. Les tomó poco encontrar lo que buscaban. La sala que evidentemente había sido su habitación, sin lugar a dudas, no estaba demasiado lejos de donde habían encontrado el cuerpo. Algunas pinturas vestían las paredes. El cuarto estaba mucho más limpio que los demás espacios del edificios y Piper pudo ver sobre una repisa, varias velas casi totalmente derretidas. Apoyó el farol sobre una mesa y se acercó a Valentine que trasteaba con un viejo terminal.

_“-¿Algo?-“_

_“-Hay una holocinta cargada. Puede que la haya olvidado allí.-“_

Nick la retiró. En la cinta amarillenta pegada a un costado del cartucho podía leerse con bastante claridad. _Soldado de primera clase. Lena Olson. 10/15/2069. 02/14._

Los dos se miraron. La fecha y el nombre no eran una buena señal. El detective volvió a introducirla en la terminal y la hizo correr.

_“-Soldado de primera clase. Lena Olson. Se presenta en forma voluntaria para la segunda entrevista con relación a lo sucedido en Anchorage, Alaska. Habiendo sido parte del Comando de rescate a cargo del Teniente segundo Marco Lever Rawson. Al habla, quien conduce la entrevista, Mayor Lewis.-“_

Hubo una pausa alargada en la grabación, podía oírse el sonido de papeles por detrás.

_“-Soldado, deje constancia del objetivo de la misión en la cual formo parte y es motivo de esta entrevista.-“_

La pausa esta vez fue corta. La voz de una mujer se escuchó a través de la terminal. Piper la reconoció al instante.

_“-Mayor. Éramos parte de una misión de rescate en terreno enemigo. Infiltración y evacuación. El objetivo era recuperar al Oficial Técnico Wilson Delgado. No se nos dio mayor información.-“_

_“-Soldado. Deje constancia para la grabación del resultado de la misión y las causas que llevaron al mismo.-“_

_“-Fallamos en el objetivo, Señor. El Oficial no se encontraba en las instalaciones.-“_

_“-Olson, su oficial al mando ha abierto un expediente indicando que desobedeció una orden directa en el terreno. Deje constancia para la grabación.-“_

La pausa esta vez no fue tan corta. Al fin, la voz de Lena se sintió otra vez.

_“-Mayor. No tengo nada que decir al respecto.-“_

_“-Olson. Sigue negándose a cumplir una orden directa. Si no termina esta entrevista no hay mucho que pueda hacer por usted. ¿Lo entiende?-“_

_“-Sí, señor.-“_

_“-Soldado de Primera Clase Lena Olson. Indique para la grabación el suceso en el que su oficial al mando, Teniente segundo Marco Lever Rawson, afirma que desobedeció una orden directa, comprometiendo la misión a la que fueron asignados.-“_

El silencio se hizo en la grabación por algunos minutos. La voz del Mayor Lewis volvió a resonar, esta vez con más violencia.

_“-Llévensela. No está lista. Que continúen el tratamiento.-“_

La holocinta se cortaba allí. Los dos se miraban. Piper la retiró y la guardó con cuidado en su gabardina. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo aquel hombre había conseguido algo así?

_“-Nunca le pregunté por su apellido. No… no lo sabía Nick.-“_

Volvieron a la tarea de seguir buscando, de encontrar algo que los llevase en la dirección correcta. Ninguno podía decir demasiado.


	18. Pasa por ella.

 

Lena se ayudaba con la pared para seguir avanzando. Estaba mareada y el revólver en su mano le pesaba. Todos los corredores se le hacían iguales. Caminaba hacia el lugar desde donde podía sentir el sonido, intentando no caer en las trampas que cada pocos metros encontraba.

Las voces comenzaban a hacerse claras.

_“-…no fue lo que pasó y todos en esta sala lo saben. Su oficial al mando dio una orden y usted la desobedeció.-“_

_“-Todos nos negamos a ejecutarlos. Todos… -“_

Los golpes y los quejidos se sintieron en la grabación, seguidos por varios minutos de silencio.

_“-Soldado de Primera Clase, Lena Olson. Desobedeció una orden directa sobre el terreno. Deje constancia para la grabación de sus motivos.-“_

Una risa seca.

_“-No me enlisté para torturar hasta la muerte a una veintena de adolescentes… saben lo que pasó… No me negué… dios, si pudiera volver… -“_

La grabación se cortaba abruptamente.

Lena no entendía bien todo aquello. No sabía cómo podía tener eso en su poder. Ni por qué. Para qué. Que importaba ahora, después de dos siglos, su historia perdida en el tiempo.

_“-Llegaste demasiado temprano, vas a tener que disculpar mi improvisación.-“_

La mujer del refugio se giró con violencia, levantando su arma. La silueta que tenía delante estaba borrosa y no podía apuntar.

_“-No te queda mucho más, Lena. Deberías agradecerme, después de todo, les regalé mucho tiempo.-“_

_“-¿Qué mierda quieres?-“_

_“-Es tan difícil encontrar gente fuera de lo ordinario en este mundo. Es todo tan aburrido. Tan igual. Quiero lo mismo que tú. A Piper.-“_

Lena disparó. El hombre no se movió. No tenía necesidad, la mujer del refugio no podía apuntarle.

_“-Solo estoy añadiendo un poco de drama. De inspiración. Creo que está saliéndome bien. No contaba con tu compañero de cuatro patas, tengo que reconocer que es un detalle que se me escapó.-“_

El revólver cayó de su mano al suelo. Lena estaba apoyada contra la pared, deslizándose. Tenía sed. Tenía mucha sed.

_“-La salvadora de la Commonwealth. ¿No crees que es demasiado? Incluso para ti, esa vocación de mártir embrollada que tienes. Me interesó por un tiempo, no lo voy a negar. Pero creo que es hora de pasar de página… Dulces sueños, soldado de primera clase...-“_

Azul cerraba su ojo, todo se oscurecía alrededor.

 

Las holocintas seguían llegando. Una a una. Las caravanas y los mensajeros que las acercaban nunca tenían nada para decir. Para la reportera había sido doloroso escuchar todo aquello. El dolor de Lena. Lo que había vivido en el ejército. Lo que le habían obligado a hacer.

Llevaban ya diez días buscándola. No solo Nick, Cait, ella, también los Minutemen. Piper incluso creía que era posible que Shaun y el Instituto estuviesen intentando encontrarla.

Albóndiga había vuelto cuando Azul ya llevaba tres días desaparecida. Curie creía que lo habían drogado. El pobre perro volvió muerto de sed y de hambre y desde entonces, llevaba tirado en el salón de Home Plate, con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

La reportera hacía lo imposible para no dejarse caer. Para no dejar que nadie en aquella casa lo hiciese. Iban a encontrarla e iba a estar bien. Como siempre. Necesitaba creerlo.

Se había despertado temprano, lista para salir a peinar las ruinas. No tenía una sola pista, pero no pensaba quedarse quieta. Iba a recorrer cada edificio de la Commonwealth hasta encontrarla.

Cait ya estaba con su bate al hombro, dispuesta a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. La pelirroja no lo estaba llevando bien. No dejaba de culparse por haberla dejado sola. No importaba lo que los demás le dijesen, nadie lograba convencerla de que aquello no era su culpa. Ni siquiera Curie.

 

El hombre estaba sentado frente a ella. Jugando con su pipboy. Lo dejó con descuido sobre la mesa de noche al costado de su cama. Lena lo miraba con odio. Con odio y con dolor. Estaba muerta de sed y el temblor había pasado de sus manos a sus brazos y ahora lo sentía en todos lados. Quería levantarse. Quería aflojarse pero cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba agarrotado.

_“-¿Cuánto lo toleraste aquella vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en domarte, Lena? Me agradan los desafíos pero este es eternamente aburrido.-“_

_“-V-Voy a matarte.-“_

_“-Sí. Ya lo has dicho. ¿Podemos al menos encontrar un tema de conversación más interesante? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres tu juguete?-“_

Azul había pasado los primeros días atada a esa cama. Si tan solo hubiese tenido un momento. Sabía lo arriesgado que podía ser utilizar la teletransportación en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero no le quedaban demasiadas opciones, por no decir que no le quedaba ninguna.

_“-¿Qué puedes hacer con esto? ¿Puedes llamar a la banda de vaqueros que lideras...? Voy a decirte lo que yo puedo hacer. Vamos a grabar un lindo mensaje para tu novia.-“_

El hombre introdujo una holocinta en el pipboy y apretó uno de los botones. Había tenido tiempo de investigarlo. Lo apoyó sobre la mesa.

_“-Soldado de Primera Bla bla. Lena ¿Olson? ¿Sabías su apellido, Piper? No. Claro que no. No sabes nada de ella. Ni la mitad de lo que deberías.-“_

_“-Púdrete, Richard.-“_

La voz de Azul era rasposa, quebrada.

_“-Lena… No era tu turno todavía... Qué más da. Piper. Supongo que ya la conoces un poco mejor, si es que recibiste todas las holocintas que me preocupé por conseguirte. No creas que fue fácil, espero que aprecies el detalle.-“_

Pickman hizo una pausa, mirando a la mujer que temblaba sobre la sucia cama.

_“-Soldado… deje constancia para la grabación del lugar en el que nos encontramos.-“_

_“-Voy… a matarte.-“_

 

La grabación se cortó. Nick y Piper se miraron. Estaba viva. O al menos lo estaba cuando le había hecho grabar aquello. No sonaba bien.

_“-Déjame la holocinta, Piper. Voy a estudiarla mejor. Quizás… quizás pueda identificar algo que nos ayude.-“_

La reportera estiró la mano y expulsó la grabación de su terminal en Publick Occurrences. Llevaba casi tres días sin dormir. Al menos tenían algo. Algo más que grabaciones del pasado y su ausencia en cada lugar al que miraba. La chica se llevó ambas manos a su cara. Sintió a Nick acercarse, tomarla del hombro.

_“-Estoy bien, Nick. Es solo… quiero que vuelva. Necesito que vuelva, no puede pasarle nada.-“_

_“-Piper. Vamos a recuperarla. Si hubiese querido matarla, es evidente que ya lo habría hecho. Si conozco en algo a ese tipo de sádicos, creo que está alargando el momento… es probable que esté buscando la forma de llegar a ti y por el camino, darse placer con todo esto.-“_

_“-Lena no sonaba bien.-“_

_“-No. Supongo que la tiene drogada. No se me ocurren muchos estados en los que esa mujer no le saltase encima para destriparlo con sus propias manos. Es evidente que tiene que tenerla controlada de alguna forma.-“_

La mirada de Piper se nublaba.

_“-Vamos, Piper. Es mejor que intentes dormir un poco. Te acompaño a casa.-“_

Salieron del periódico cerrando detrás. Algunos rostros se giraron hacia la reportera. Parecía que la noticia de la desaparición de la General de los Minutemen ya no era un secreto, al igual que la relación que las dos mujeres mantenían. Eran pocos los que, a esas alturas, no la entendían. Caminaron hacia Home Plate en silencio, Nick se despidió de la chica, esperando a que entrase y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Quizás hubiese algo más en aquella grabación. Una pista.

Nat y Tommy estaban sentados en la mesa, enfrentados, parecía que jugaban una partida de fichas. Mía y Curie leían sobre el sofá.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-En el local de Vadim. Para variar.-“_

La contestación de la chica de pelo corto fue seca. Estaba molesta. Llevaba un par de noches teniendo que sacar a la rastra a la pelirroja de aquel lugar, y lo odiaba. Odiaba lo vulgares que podían ser todos allí. Odiaba lo irracional que Cait se volvía cuando tomaba demasiado, mucho, mucho más que de costumbre.

_“-¿Yahto duerme?-“_

_“-Sí. Comió hace poco, Piper. ¿Tienen noticias?-“_

_“-Ninguna que valga la pena.-“_

No quería hablar de aquella grabación delante de Nat y Mía.

_“-Tommy, ya es tarde. Tus padres van a preocuparse. Ve a casa… ¿Cómo está tu madre?-“_

_“-Mucho mejor. La medicina que Curie le preparó creo… creo que funciona.-“_

La joven doctora levantó la mirada de su libro y giró la cabeza, sonriéndole al chico. Tommy se despidió de Nat con un beso rápido en la mejilla y se apresuró a salir.

Piper subió a su habitación. Se sentó en su lado de la cama, mirando al niño dormir dentro de la cuna que Lena había construido. Estiró su brazo y acarició la madera. Era justo allí donde su ausencia se hacía demasiado pesada. En la cama que compartían.

Se quitó las botas con desgano y se recostó. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

 

Lena sintió el líquido corriendo por sus venas otra vez. El dolor era tan agudo que no podía dejar de gritar. Tenía frío. Tenía mucho frío. No sabía que es lo que querían de ella ni que tenía que decir para salir de allí. O para que al menos terminasen con todo aquello. El necrófago la sostenía con fuerza. Richard le hizo una seña para que dejase la habitación. El hombre de traje colocó una nueva cinta en el pipboy. La cuarta esa semana.

_“-Lena. Lena Olson. ¿Puedes decir dónde te encuentras?-“_

La mujer tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente. Su cabeza se estiraba hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el mugriento colchón.

_“-Fort Strong. Boston… Massachusetts…-“_

_“-¿Puedes dejar constancia del motivo de esta entrevista?-“_

_“-Desobedecer una orden directa… en el terreno…-“_

_“-¿Qué orden… soldado?-“_

_“-Conseguir información de los p-prisioneros, señor… y eliminarlos.-“_

Pickman se sonreía. Se acercó al pipboy que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche.

_“-Solo tú, Piper Wright. Nadie más.-“_

 

Piper encontró al mensajero esperando por ella en la puerta de Publick Occurrences. Se apuró a subir las escaleras y escuchar la holocinta. La voz de Lena estaba completamente ausente. La de Pickman se le hizo difícil de escuchar. Fort Strong. ¿Allí la tenía? ¿O todo aquello era solo parte del delirio de Azul? Llevaba ya dos semanas en manos de aquel hombre. Dos semanas que habían sido una pesadilla interminable.

El mensaje estaba claro, tenía que ir sola.

Piper era consciente de sus propios límites. Algo que, en más de una oportunidad, le había salvado la vida. No podía contra un ejército de supermutantes. No. Incluso media docena de saqueadores desorganizados podía convertirse en un desafío si no se concentraba. Pero sí podía con aquellos juegos mentales. Lena no lo había entendido, ese era su fuerte. Podía leer a las personas, podía leer las situaciones, podía pensar con rapidez. Claro que no pensaba hacer caso a ese hombre. Pensaba sacar a Lena de allí viva y tenía intenciones de salir de la misma forma. Tomó la holocinta y se apresuró a llegar a la oficina de Valentine.

 

Habían decidido acercarse de noche. Nick y Cait iban a cubrirla. Pickman tenía que creer que la chica estaba sola, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiesen llegar a Lena. Era arriesgado, pero Piper tenía que entrar sola a aquel edificio.

La chica se acercaba despacio a la gran entrada del fuerte. A medida que lo hacía comenzaba a divisar el reflejo apenas distinguible en una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Tenía miedo. Sabía que Cait y Nick estaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que se sintiese tranquila. Llevaba su pistola apretada en su mano.

La primera planta parecía vacía. Apenas podía distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Tomó su encendedor del bolsillo de su gabardina. Intentaba levantarlo sobre su cabeza con su mano libre pero era poco lo que se veía. Llegó al final del corredor y buscó las escaleras a la segunda planta, donde había visto el reflejo en la ventana. Subía en silencio, sintiendo sus propios latidos golpear en su pecho.

Caminó hacia la puerta desde la que se notaba el hilo de luz saliendo desde la ranura. Estiró su mano y giró el picaporte, volviendo rápidamente a su pistola. Entorno la puerta con suavidad.

Lena.

 


	19. A una bala de distancia.

Piper se frenó en el umbral y bajó su arma, mirando rápidamente hacia todos los rincones de la habitación y volviendo sus ojos a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Dio un paso lento hacia delante y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, con cuidado.

_“-Azul….”_

La mujer vestía un viejo uniforme de fatiga. Botas de combate. Llevaba el pelo cortado casi al ras. En su mano derecha, que temblaba con violencia, sostenía su revólver, apoyado con fuerza sobre su sien. Tenía su ojo cerrado y murmuraba algo inentendible para sí. Piper intentó acercarse con cuidado.

_“-Soy yo…-“_

Lena abrió su ojo. Estaba completamente perdida. En un instante su arma apuntaba a Piper. El temblor en su mano era incontrolable.

 La reportera levantó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y se paró en medio de la sala.

_“-Lena. Soy Piper.-“_

_“-Lena Olson. Soldado de Primera Clase. Segunda fuerza especial del cuerpo de Marines. Número de despliegue seis dos cuatro cero nueve siete seis whisky bravo Quebec.-“_

El revólver de Lena volvió con violencia a su sien. Piper vio como su dedo apretaba el gatillo.

_“-¡No!-“_

El sonido del percutor fue seco. El disparo no salió. Lena temblaba con más violencia aún.

_“-¡Azul! Mírame. Por favor… escúchame-“_

_“-Lena Olson. Soldado de Primera Clase. Segunda rotación, Anchorage, Alaska…-“_

Piper seguía acercándose a la mujer. Estiró su brazo y la punta de sus dedos chocaron contra la mejilla de Azul.

_“-Lena Olson. Boston… Massachusetts…-“_

La mujer del refugio la observaba. Sus labios temblaban con locura. Estaba pálida y el círculo oscuro alrededor de su mirada era prueba de la cantidad de sueño que le hacía falta. Tenía los labios agrietados y se notaba que había perdido peso.

La mano de Piper alcanzó con cuidado el revólver y lo desvió de su cabeza.

_“-Lena Olson… Soldado… Primera clase.-“_

La reportera sentía el temblor de aquella mujer. Le fue quitando el arma de entre sus dedos con suavidad.

_“-Azul… soy yo. Soy Piper. Mírame.-“_

Lena la miraba sin decir una palabra. La chica notó las marcas en su cuello. Miró hacia sus brazos, las mangas subidas hasta los codos. Las heridas sobre sus venas.

_“-Estás bien. Estoy aquí. Voy a llevarte a casa ahora.-“_

No conseguía respuesta. Azul se aflojaba contra la pared, deslizándose hacia el suelo. Piper la sujetaba, bajando junto a ella. Vio a la mujer caer, sus rodillas dobladas, sus manos a la cabeza, intentando atrapar el pelo que ya no estaba allí. Piper se quedó arrodillada frente a ella, abrazándola, tratando de frenar el temblor violento de sus manos, el llanto angustiante, los susurros inentendibles. Miró el tambor del revólver. Solo tenía una bala. Hubiese salido al siguiente disparo.

_“-Tengo frío…-“_

La reportera dejó su arma a un costado y se apuró a quitarse la gabardina y envolver a Azul en ella, frotando sus brazos con ganas, sentándose en el suelo y trayéndola hacia sí, acomodándola entre sus piernas. Lena apenas tenía fuerzas. Se dejaba llevar, apoyándose en el pecho de la chica, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Piper la acunaba, besando su cabeza, apretándola con fuerza, conteniéndola toda. La chica no tenía idea de lo que Azul seguía murmurando. Solo podía entender que la tenía con ella otra vez. Tomó su arma del suelo y volvió a sostenerla. No iba a permitir que nada volviese a dañarla. No mientras estuviese viva.

No fue fácil volver a la ciudad con Lena en el estado en que se encontraba, pero al menos, Piper pudo dedicarle toda la atención. Nick y Cait estaban allí para vigilar el camino. La reportera prefirió quedarse aquella noche en Publick Occurrences, las niñas estarían durmiendo a esas horas pero no quería arriesgarse a que la viesen así. Nick se despidió y Cait volvió a Home Plate, en busca de Curie. Era mejor que se aseguraran de que Lena estaba al menos, físicamente bien.

 

Piper la sentó en el sofá. Azul estaba completamente dócil, solo tenía que intentar moverla para que la mujer respondiese. Apenas había dicho alguna palabra y su mirada estaba completamente fuera del mundo que la rodeaba.

Curie entró con cara de preocupación al lugar. Lena se sobresaltó. En cuanto la chica de pelo corto lo notó, ralentizó todos sus movimientos y los suavizó aún más de lo que usualmente eran.

_“-¿Lena? ¿Puedo revisarte?-“_

La chica se acercaba con cuidado pero la mujer no mostraba signos de entender lo que le estaban preguntando. Piper buscó los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno sin dejar de hablarle, de calmarla. Azul no opuso resistencia.

En cuanto le quitaron la ropa pudieron ver los golpes, las quemaduras. Tenía algunos cortes en su espalda y varios hematomas en la zona de las costillas. Las marcas de agujas eran muchas. Piper sentía la rabia subiéndole por la garganta. Curie se inclinó sobre Lena, poniendo atención a cada herida.

La joven le hizo una seña a Piper para que la cubriese en cuanto terminó de revisarla. Azul seguía perdida. Solo se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la aguja en su brazo. Curie necesitaba una muestra de su sangre.

 

_“-¿Está bien?-“_

Se habían alejado de Lena e intentaban no levantar demasiado la voz.

_“-Físicamente… eso parece. Aunque… tiene claros signos de tortura, Piper. Voy a intentar hacer lo posible para averiguar que químicos le inyectaron. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que Lena acaba de salir del Med-X. Es probable que estos días no sean fáciles. Y su estado mental… quizás un estado de fuga, puede durar algunas horas, unos días… o puede ser algo más grave. Por ahora, vamos a intentar estabilizarla.-“_

Piper escuchaba atenta, siempre con los ojos puestos en la mujer sobre el sofá.

_“-Es mejor que Cait se quede contigo esta noche. No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar. En cuanto vuelva a Home Plate…-“_

La mirada que Curie le dedicó a la reportera lo decía todo. Estaba preocupada.

La chica volvió a sentarse cerca de Azul. Tomó su mano pero no había respuesta. Quizás aquel psicópata la había dañado del todo. Quizás nunca volviese a ella. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lena.

_“-Tengo frío.-“_

Las mismas palabras. Las únicas que hasta ahora habían salido de su boca.

_“-¿Quieres un baño caliente? Eso va a ayudarte a entrar en calor.-“_

La mujer asintió.

La reportera se levantó, buscó algo de ropa limpia y la llevó de su mano al pequeño baño. Fue quitándole la ropa con cuidado mientras el agua corría, calentándose. Lena se tambaleaba entre sus brazos. Piper se desvistió también y se metió junto a ella bajó el agua, sosteniéndola. Podía ver las heridas en el cuerpo de la mujer. La enjuagaba con cuidado, con cariño. Froto la pastilla de jabón haciendo espuma, y fue pasando sus manos con suavidad por la piel magullada. Azul se apoyaba sobre ella cada poco. Parecía que el agua caliente la calmaba y los temblores no eran tan violentos.

Lena se había dejado caer sobre Piper, su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la chica. Su espalda justo debajo del agua caliente. La reportera la abrazaba, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y hablándole en un tono relajado. Los minutos habían ido pasando y las dos seguían bajo la lluvia, pegadas la una a la otra.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Era Azul.  

La chica la separó, mirándola a la cara. Lena lloraba.

_“-Cariño... Sí. Estás en casa.-“_

Piper cerró la ducha. La cubrió con la toalla y la apoyó contra la pared, vistiéndose casi sin secarse. La mujer solo la miraba, estática. 

La reportera subió a Lena por las escaleras y la acomodó en la cama. Se metió bajo las mantas junto a ella, sonriéndole, hablándole con dulzura, vistiéndola con cuidado. Azul no tardó en abrazarla dejando que todo el llanto saliese fuera. Piper podía sentir las convulsiones contra su pecho. La angustia. Se quedó allí, inmóvil hasta que Lena se durmió entre sus brazos, y aún después, no fue capaz de soltarla.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, Lena la miraba. La luz del día entraba por los diminutos agujeros de las paredes de chapa. Piper le sonrió, Azul lo intentó también.

_“-Buen día…-“_

La reportera lo dijo con todo el miedo del mundo. Solo quería que fuese ella misma. Que estuviese allí otra vez.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

_“-Lo siento tanto…-“_

Lena lloraba y la chica solo pudo atinar a sostenerla entre sus brazos.

_“-No tienes nada que sentir, Azul…-“_

_“-Debería haber hablado contigo… debería…-“_

_“-Cálmate, corazón. Estás aquí ahora. Va a estar todo bien.-“_

Lena se abrazaba a la chica con desesperación. Se sentía rota por dentro, quebrada en mil pedazos y agotada. El cansancio la vencía y su ojo se cerraba. Piper acariciaba el corto de su pelo, atenta a su respiración, viéndola dormir.

Era casi mediodía cuando sintieron los pasos en la escalera. Cait subía con una bandeja de huevos recién hechos y algo de fruta y cereal. Piper se sentó sobre la cama, sonriéndole y estirando sus brazos.

_“-No se acostumbren a esto. No es lo mío.-“_

_“-Bueno, tengo que decir que se te da bien.-“_

La pelirroja sonrió. Dedicó una mirada fugaz a Lena antes de desaparecer otra vez por el hueco de las escaleras.

_“-Siéntate. Necesitas comer.-“_

_“-No sé si tengo hambre…-“_

_“-Qué bueno que no estaba preguntándolo ¿No? Anda… siéntate. ¿Puedes?-“_

La mujer se sentó con algo de esfuerzo. Piper puso la bandeja sobre ella. Lena tomó el cubierto con desgana pero de a poco, comenzó a comer.

_“-Nat te extrañó un mundo. Está desesperada por verte.-“_

Piper notó que Lena comenzaba a lagrimear en el mismo momento en que escuchaba aquel nombre.

_“-Lo siento… Azul…-“_

_“-No… está bien. No puedo evitarlo… no te preocupes…-“_

_“-¿Al menos te sientes un poco mejor?-“_

_“-Sí. Bastante. Aunque el dolor en la pierna…-“_

Piper acarició el costado de su rostro.

_“-Te amo.-“_

Azul miró a la chica.

_“-Sí. Con locura. Estoy completamente enamorada de ti y si algo te pasase estoy segura que una parte de mí moriría contigo. No importa cuán rotas estemos. No importa cuán difícil sea todo. Si te tengo, sé que puedo. Sé que podemos. Por favor. No me dejes.-“_

Lena sostenía el tenedor en el aire. Lo bajó con suavidad, dejándolo sobre el plato. Levantó su mano a la cara de la chica.

_“-Yo también te amo, Piper. No sé qué haría sin ti. Nunca pensé que podía enamorarme así de alguien y menos aquí. Todo es una locura constante. Pero no quiero irme… juro que no quiero. Por más lejos que me sientas a veces…-“_

Hubo un instante de silencio. Una voz se escuchó desde el hueco de las escaleras.

_“-Joder. Es la mierda más cursi que escuché en toda mi vida. Voy a salir un momento a vomitar al mercado y enseguida estoy de vuelta.-“_

Las dos mujeres se miraron. En cuanto Piper escuchó la risa de Azul, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

 

Cait caminaba por las calles abarrotadas pero de alguna forma, nadie chocaba con ella. Estaba acostumbrada a eso. Estaba acostumbrada a imponer. A tener que demostrar todo el tiempo de lo que era capaz.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la fueron guiando a Home Plate.

Aunque se burlaba de Lena y de Piper y de lo tontas que aquellas dos se ponían cuando estaban juntas, en su interior siempre quedaba flotando la pregunta. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se sentía algo así? No es que la pelirroja no hubiese tenido ya sus propias historias. Si que las había tenido, y en cantidad. Pero jamás algo parecido a lo que esas dos mujeres tenían entre ellas. Jamás nadie se había preocupado de esa forma por ella.

Abrió la puerta de entrada de Home Plate. Las niñas ya habían marchado a la escuela. Curie estaba leyendo, como siempre. Había bajado al niño de la habitación y lo había acomodado en el moisés de juncos, en una esquina del sofá, a su lado.

Cait metió su mano en el bolsillo de su jeans y sacó la pequeña piedra que llevaba siempre consigo. Se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, mirando hacia la joven de pelo corto. Curie la observaba.

_“-¿Estás bien? ¿Lena está bien?-“_

_“-Sí… Creo que esas dos van a estar bien. Siempre lo están, al final…-“_

El tono en su voz hizo que la chica cerrase el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y lo dejase a un costado.

_“-¿Qué sucede, Cait?-“_

_“-Nada…-“_

_“-¿Te sientes mal? Parece que estás sudando. ¿Tienes fiebre?-“_

La chica se acercaba a la pelirroja. Levantó su mano apoyándola sobre la frente de la mujer.

_“-Parece que tu temperatura está un poco elevada, Cait. ¿Has comido algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Dormiste bien anoche?-“_

Cait no contestaba. Solo la miraba. Su mano en su bolsillo, cerrada con fuerza sobre la pequeña piedra. Su otra mano se movía involuntariamente, llegando a la cintura de la chica que estaba frente a ella.

Curie notó el brazo que la rodeaba. Miró un segundo hacia abajo, la mujer la tomaba por la cintura. Cuando levantó sus ojos, Cait la besó. La besó toda, sin dejarla respirar. La besó con ansías, con locura. Sintió su lengua moviéndose por todos los rincones de su boca. Su sabor. La suavidad de sus labios contrastando con la dureza de su mano, metiéndose por debajo de su camisa. El cuerpo tenso de la alta mujer atrayéndola hacia sí. Curie apenas pudo reaccionar, el corazón le latía de prisa y si no fuese porque Cait la tenía atrapada con su brazo, probablemente sus piernas no habrían podido sostenerla.

Al fin, la mujer de cabellos de fuego la dejó respirar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento. No dijeron una sola palabra. Así como había entrado, Cait dejó Home Plate. Curie quedó de pie en medio del salón. Sus latidos desbocados. Era ella ahora, la que sentía su piel caliente. El sudor bajándole por la espalda. El leve temblor en sus labios. Bajó la mirada, apretaba algo. Abrió su mano. Una pequeña turmalina gris azulada brillaba en su palma.


	20. Cargando huellas.

Despertó en su cama. Piper dormía a su costado.

Sus manos temblaban. Sus brazos. Se sentó con algo de trabajo, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Sintió la humedad de la sábana al apoyar su mano, estaba completamente sudada. Tomó su pipboy subiendo un poco la linterna y dejó la habitación en silencio, no quería despertarlos.

Cuando salió de su habitación se dio cuenta que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Mía la observaba, sentada a la mesa.

_“-¿Qué haces despierta, cariño? Son las cuatro de la mañana.-“_

La chica parecía sobresaltada.

_“-¿Te desperté? Lo siento. No podía dormir.-“_

Lena se acercó a ella. Arrimó una silla y se sentó a su costado, intentando que el temblor en sus manos no fuese demasiado evidente.

_“-No. Tengo pesadillas. No podía dormir. No quería despertar a Piper y al niño… ¿Y tú?-“_

_“-También…-“_

_“-¿Tienes pesadillas, Mía?-“_

La chica asintió, bajando la cabeza.

_“-Por qué no lo dijiste antes ¿Es algo que te pasa seguido?-“_

_“-A veces… No quiero sumar más a lo que ya tienen. Hay suficientes problemas… Además, no me importa. Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Mía, escúchame. Piper y yo estamos aquí para ti. No importa cuántos problemas parezca que tenemos, si alguno de ustedes está mal queremos saberlo. Siempre.-“_

Azul se acercó con cuidado a la niña y la abrazó. La chica se aflojó lentamente.

_“-¿Algo caliente? Puedo preparar té.-“_

La sintió asentir sobre su pecho. El abrazo duró varios minutos más.

En cuanto el té estuvo listo, las dos se tiraron sobre el sofá, cubriéndose con una manta. Mía se reclinó sobre Lena con uno de sus libros en la mano. Azul jugaba con su pipboy, nunca había sido muy buena pero le ayudaba a pasar el rato.

_“-¿Qué lees?-“_

_“-Conseguí un libro sobre los trastornos del sueño. ¿Quieres que te lea un poco?-“_

_“-Claro, quizás aprendamos algo que nos sirva.-“_

Mía la miraba con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Las dos se sonrieron por un instante y la chica comenzó a leer.

 

Piper se despertó. Amanecía. Lo primero que notó fue que Azul no estaba en la cama. Yahto despertaba pero no había comenzado a llorar, aunque la reportera sabía de sobra que no podía faltar mucho más. Se levantó y lo tomó en brazos, dejando la habitación. Quería saber donde se encontraba Azul.

En cuanto comenzó a bajar las escaleras las vio. Las dos dormían una encima de la otra sobre el sofá. La luz del salón seguía encendida. Las dos tazas sobre el suelo, a un costado del sofá y el libro abierto caído sobre el pecho de la niña. Bajó sin hacer ruido y se metió en el cuarto de baño, definitivamente Yahto necesitaba que lo cambiase.

Lena abrió su ojo. Mía dormía sobre ella. Creía haber escuchado a Piper bajar. Se movió con cuidado, envolviendo a la chica en la manta y levantándola. Era la primera vez que la llevaba a su cama y probablemente no iba a poder hacerlo muchas veces más. La niña era casi una adolescente. No sabían bien su edad, era algo que la chica no había podido decirles pero Curie creía que no podía estar muy lejos de Nat. Quizás un año menos. No mucho más. La bajó con cuidado. Mía abrió sus ojos y le sonrió, volviendo a dormirse en cuanto Azul dejó la habitación.

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Se metió en el baño, buscando a Piper. La reportera limpiaba a Yahto. Mirándola, no pudo evitar pensar lo fácil que era en su época, todo descartable, todo rápido, todo instantáneo. Aunque, meditándolo algo más, quizás era justamente ese tipo de mentalidad la que los había llevado a destruir el mundo casi por completo. Arrasando y agotando cada recurso disponible.

_“-Buen día. ¿No podías dormir?-“_

_“-No. No quería despertarte.-“_

_“-No me importa que lo hagas. No te escuché dejar la cama.-“_

_“-Estabas agotada…-“_

Lena se acercaba, Piper terminaba con el niño. La mujer los abrazó, le estaba costando el contacto físico pero hacía lo imposible para que no se notase. La chica se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

_“-Estaba tan asustada, Azul. De no poder encontrarte. No soy como tú. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía dónde buscarte. No quiero estar sin ti.-“_

Los brazos de Lena la apretaron.

_“-Lo siento Piper. No lo quería cerca de ti. No lo quería. No voy a volver a hacer algo así. Vamos a tener más cuidado de ahora en más.-“_

Yahto atrapó el cabello de Piper y tiró. Lena se sonrió, pasándose una mano por su cabeza casi rapada.

_“-Ey… Al menos ya no tengo ese problema.-“_

Piper la miró con su media sonrisa, intentando desenganchar los pequeños dedos enredados en su pelo.

Era bueno tenerla en casa otra vez.

 

Cait despertó en el desvencijado sofá de Publick Occurrences. Aunque definitivamente había dormido en lugares mucho peores, aquel sillón se ensañaba siempre con su espalda. Se puso de pie, tirando la manta a un costado. Curie dormía arriba. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellas, no se habían dicho nada. La pelirroja no sabía cómo hablarle. No era buena en eso. No sabía que decir. Tampoco entendía muy bien que era lo que le pasaba con aquella chica. Cait era atractiva. Y era bien consciente de eso. Jamás le había costado encontrar compañía, tanto de hombres como mujeres. Siempre había alguien intentando meterse en su cama y la pelirroja había dado el sí muchas veces en su vida. Pero esto, esto era distinto.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego estaba limpia. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin químicos en su sangre, eso de por sí ya cambiaba demasiado; la forma en que se relacionaba con la gente, la manera en que ella misma se sentía. Y después, estaba fuera de la zona. Si ya haber conseguido su libertad y comenzar a pelear para vivir había sido un cambio profundo, este era cientos de veces más.

Cait solo había salido al mundo cuando sus padres la vendieron a los esclavistas. Los primeros tiempos habían sido terroríficos, pero la chica no se había rendido. No se había entregado. Lo llevaba dentro, era una superviviente y había logrado salir de todo aquello. Poniendo el cuerpo, apretando los dientes. Robando cada chapa, una a una, hasta comprar su libertad. Y toda la ira, toda la furia que había enterrado durante aquellos años en lo profundo de su ser, la había convertido en la fuerza que empujaba sus puños. En la locura con que empuñaba su bate. En la agilidad con que su cuerpo se movía en una pelea. Era letal. Era libre y letal.

Por primera vez en su vida, Cait no tenía que poner su cuerpo para sobrevivir. Nadie quería meterse entre sus piernas. Nadie la empujaba a la arena. Si tenía hambre, solo tenía que abrir la nevera y elegir. Si tenía sed, podía sentarse en el bar, pedir lo que se le antojase. Si estaba cansada, tenía un techo, un sofá, a veces hasta una cama. Y el cambio más grande, el que más le costaba terminar de entender, era que ahora, ella, que había sido siempre invisible para el mundo a excepción de cuando alguien quería tocarla o matarla, ahora tenía gente alrededor. Gente que la llamaba por su nombre. Que la miraba con cariño. Que le preguntaba cada mañana como se encontraba. Si había dormido bien.

Sintió los pasos suaves de la chica a sus espaldas. Curie bajaba las escaleras. No se giró.

_“-Buenos días, Cait. ¿Estás por desayunar? ¿Puedo unirme?-“_

_“-Claro. ¿Huevos? ¿Fruta? ¿Qué te gusta comer?-“_

_“-La mutifruta me resulta particularmente deliciosa. Además, la textura no se condice con el sabor que mi lengua percibe. Es una sensación que me encanta.-“_

Cait se sonreía. La chica siempre hablaba raro, pero le gustaba. Tomó una mutifruta de la mesada y la enjuagó. Se giró, estirando su brazo hacia ella. Curie la tomó.

_“-¿Tú? ¿Qué vas a comer?-“_

_“-Huevos. Y cereal. Y después fruta.-“_

_“-¿Todo?-“_

_“-Sí. Todo. En ese orden. Y si tuviese carne probablemente comería algo también.-“_

La chica le sonrió. Aquella mujer necesitaba mucho combustible para funcionar.

Se sentaron las dos en el sofá, compartiendo el desayuno. Curie había tomando una segunda pieza de fruta y Cait daba buena cuenta de los huevos que acababa de cocinarse.

_“-Esta noche puedes dormir en la cama. No tengo problemas de quedarme en el sofá.-“_

_“-Estoy bien. No es necesario.-“_

_“-Cait. Sé que es incómodo. Vi como mueves tus hombros en círculos y ya estiraste tu cuello hacia los costados varias veces en los últimos minutos.-“_

_“-Curie. Te dije que dejases de hacer esas cosas que haces. No conmigo.-“_

_“-¿Qué cosas?-“_

_“-Analizarme. Estudiarme.-“_

_“-No puedo evitarlo. Me importas. Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber si estás bien.-“_

La pelirroja dejó de comer por un momento y la miró.

_“-Siempre puedes preguntarme.-“_

_“-Pero a ti no te gusta hablar. No quiero incomodarte.-“_

_“-No es que no me guste… no sé cómo hacerlo, Curie. No estoy acostumbrada a eso. ¿Sabes?-“_

_“-¿No hablabas con la gente en la zona de combate?-“_

_“-No chica. En ese lugar nadie habla. No es para eso.-“_

_“-¿Cómo era vivir allí?-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego se quedó en silencio. La mirada clavada sobre su plato medio lleno. Sus dedos apretando el tenedor.

_“-Era horrible. Tenía que meterme psico todo el tiempo para evitar las ganas de volarme la jodida cabeza. Al principio apenas dormía. Cada noche alguien intentaba subirse a mí. No sé cuántos idiotas tuve que matar antes de que lo entendieran. No era como si fuese otra vez la chiquilla desplumada que sus padres vendieron a una panda de esclavistas. Aprendí. Aprendí a defenderme y lo hice. Y puedo decir que los mataba con ganas. Pero esas noches, en las que no podía dormir y a la mañana siguiente tenía que colocarme todavía más para no caer en la arena… Jodidos dioses. No sé por qué pero nadie podía dejarme en el suelo… aunque no hubiese durado mucho más, me metía demasiada mierda… y entonces, llegó Lena.-“_

Curie se había quedado estática, escuchándola. No esperaba esa respuesta. Sabía que Cait había tenido una vida difícil pero no imaginaba hasta donde. Sintió la angustia subirle desde el pecho. Estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo.

_“-Ey. Chica. Estoy bien. Lo siento… no quise largarte todo eso en el desayuno… yo…-“_

_“-No. Cait. Por favor, no me pidas perdón. Me alegro, me alegro mucho de que compartas esto conmigo. De verdad. Sabes que aún tengo problemas para contener las emociones, pero esto… está bien. Quiero conocerte.-“_

Cait intentó sonreír pero la mueca fue más de tristeza. Se quedaron las dos, compartiendo lo que les quedaba de desayuno. Acompañándose.

 

Piper se acercaba a Azul, que estaba en la biblioteca, de espaldas al pasillo. Parecía que buscaba algo. Apoyó su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de aquella mujer. La sintió saltar en el segundo que sus dedos tocaron su camisa. Lena se giró con violencia, tirándose contra los estantes, de espalda. Por un segundo, la chica de la gorra pudo ver el terror en su mirada. Se quedó quieta, su mano todavía levantada.

_“-¿Azul…?-“_

_“-Perdón.-“_

_“-No. Está bien.-“_

Piper bajaba a mano, con lentitud. Lena respiraba agitada. El temblor en sus dedos volvía. Se quedaron allí un momento, mirándose.

_“-¿Quieres sentarte?-“_

La mujer asintió. Ocuparon el par de sillones que Azul había acomodado allí, era su rincón de lectura.

_“-No estás bien ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-No…-“_

_“-Dime que tengo que hacer.-“_

_“-Nada… Pipes… No tienes que hacer nada, solo necesito tiempo.-“_

_“-Sabes que lo tienes. Y lo que sea. Estoy aquí. Estamos todos aquí, Azul.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Pero no tengo tiempo. Tengo que hablar con Shaun sobre lo que sucedió en Bunker Hill. Tengo que hablar con Preston. Hay cosas que no pueden seguir paradas. No puedo darme el lujo de tomarme otro mes sin hacer nada.-“_

_“-Lena, nunca estás sin hacer. Incluso cuando estuvimos en Sanctuary. De alguna forma te las ingeniaste para dirigir a toda la milicia desde allí, muy a mi pesar. Mira. No. Nada de Instituto. Nada de Preston. Y si alguien tiene problemas con eso, que venga y hable conmigo. Necesitas descansar.-“_

La mujer la miraba. Piper hablaba en serio. Y en algo tenía razón, necesitaba el descanso. Cada vez necesitaba más descansos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de perder la razón. O al menos así se sentía.

_“-Mía tiene pesadillas, Piper. No quiso decirnos porque no quería agregarnos problemas… eso me dijo. Es mi culpa que no quisiese hablar, estoy siempre complicando las cosas…-“_

_“-Aquí vamos otra vez… basta con eso, quieres. Voy a hablar con ella… Voy a ocuparme, Lena. Deja de creer que todo lo que está mal en el mundo es de alguna forma tu culpa. Te necesitamos. Todos en esta casa te necesitamos.-“_

La chica de la gorra no podía quitarse la imagen de Azul con un revólver en su cabeza. Después de todo lo que aquella mujer había pasado, Piper nunca había pensado en algo así. La imaginaba sí, tirándose al peligro sin que nada le importase, cometiendo locuras en uno de sus episodios, pero nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Azul quisiese matarse. Jamás. Y aunque no lo admitía, estaba aterrada. Porque ahora que lo había visto, sabía que la posibilidad no era tan remota. Que una parte de aquella mujer estaba rota y Pickman le había demostrado hasta donde. No podía dejarla allí. Tenía que sacarla. Tenía que terminar de traerla consigo.

 


	21. Emociones desbocadas.

_“-Estás haciéndolo mal otra vez. Si dice-hic… Si dices que no lo hiciste y lo hiciste entonces bebes. No. Si no lo hiciste y dices que lo hiciste. A ver… Espera.-“_

_“-No… Cait. Es que hay que beber si digo que yo nunca y después es que lo hice. Entonces bebo. No bebo. O sea. Bebes tú. Creo…-“_

_“-Jodidos dioses… por qué no podemos beber sin más…-“_

La pelirroja arrastraba cada palabra. Las dos mujeres estaban pasadas de alcohol sobre la barra de los hermanos Vadim. Llevaban ya varias botellas.

_“-A ver… sírveme un poco más de esa mierda… La reportera... va a darte unas cuantas palmadas en cuanto vea cómo estás… ¡Azuul suelta esa botell-hic... a casa!-“_

Cait lo decía en tono burlón, intentando imitar la manera en que Piper la llamaba. Lena la empujó con brusquedad, casi tirándola del taburete.

_“-Calla, tú. Bien que te mojas cada vez que la francesita se pone en modo "oui oui madmoasille" o como mierda sea…-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego le dedicó una mirada peligrosa. Estaba a punto de saltarle cuando vio que las dos de quienes hablaban entraban al local.

_“-Joder, Lena. ¿Hay otra salida que no sea la entrada en este lugar? En dos segundos va a taparnos la mierda… ya te lo digo…-“_

Azul giró la cabeza. Las dos chicas se acercaban decididas pero no llegaron a pasar la mitad del salón. Uno de los guardias del grupo que solía estancarse allí cada noche les cortaba el paso.

_“-Al fin algo interesante en este agujero, Piper. ¿No presentas a tu nueva amiga? Mis compañeros y yo todavía no tenemos el placer…-“_

_“-Muévete Steve. Ve con tu mujer. Por una vez le agradaría que no te le tirases encima en ese estado.-“_

_“-Tú… Esa boca que tienes, algún día va a meterte en problemas. Podrías por una vez usarla para algo útil…-“_

Varios de los guardias se habían levantado, uno más borracho que el otro. Festejaban lo que el hombre le soltaba a la reportera. Cait y Lena ya casi estaban encima de ellos.

_“-Deberías ser más agradecida con el cuerpo de seguridad de la ciudad, Piper. Después de todo, estamos para servirte… Bien servida.-“_

La reportera sintió como el guardia la tomaba de la cintura bajando su mano por detrás y apretándola. El resto del grupo lo festejaba. Se soltó, escupiéndolo a la cara. El hombre le cruzó el rostro con su mano de revés. Curie había retrocedido hasta pegarse a una pared.

Para variar, la situación se había ido de las manos.

En cuanto Lena vio al guardia golpear a la reportera, todo a su alrededor se oscureció. En un segundo, lo tenía contra la pared, sus dos manos tomándolo de la camiseta con decisión. Cait estaba detrás de ella, repartiendo atenciones a los compañeros que intentaban liberar a Steve.

Azul bajó su cabeza con brusquedad sobre la nariz del tipo, reventándola. Sintió los puños del hombre golpeando a su costado. Lo soltó, separándose. El odio no le dejaba pensar en nada más que en golpearlo hasta el agotamiento. No escuchaba más que su respiración. El guardia dudo un segundo y se lanzó. Lena lo esperaba. Bloqueó el primer golpe, quitando su brazo hacia un costado y dejando todo el lado del hombre expuesto. Eligió bien donde y descargó su puño justo debajo de las costillas. Sintió la reacción en sus nudillos. Había dolido. El guardia se doblaba junto a la barra. Lo levantó del pelo y estrelló con violencia su cabeza sobre el saliente de madera. Y otra vez. Vio la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a teñir la superficie.

Alguien estaba tirando de su camisa. No se giró. Movió a Steve contra la pared, parecía perdido. Comenzó a descargar sus puños sobre el estómago del desgraciado. Uno a uno. Cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando el guardia comenzaba a doblarse, volvía a empujarlo hacia arriba con violencia.

Alguien tiraba insistentemente de su hombro, de su ropa. Lena apretaba con su mano el torso de Steve, afirmándolo contra la pared. Golpeaba su cara con toda la locura de su puño derecho. Más manos en su espalda. Un brazo se enroscó al suyo, tirándola hacia atrás. El hombre cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Comenzó a sentir la voz de Cait, que la arrastraba fuera del local. Vio a un par de guardias heridos, la pelirroja había hecho su parte. Vio al resto frenados, mirándola. Parecía miedo. La miraban con miedo.

Lena se liberó en cuanto salieron del bar.

_“-¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjame Cait!-“_

Levantaba los brazos al aire y se alejaba, caminando de espaldas. La reportera se acercaba a ella. Cait no la siguió. Tenía a Curie apretada a su mano. Se quedó de pie, mirando a la mujer que se alejaba, furiosa. Sabía que era mejor dejarlas solas. 

Piper estaba ya a un paso de la mujer. Lena pudo ver el golpe en su cara. El hombre le había dado con fuerzas. Por un segundo quiso volver al bar, patearle la cabeza unas cuantas veces más.

_“-Azul…  Dios. Cálmate. Vamos a casa. Por favor.-“_

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que Piper tenía que sacar a Lena del local de Vadim. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

Intentó tocarla pero la mujer se alejó de ella, sobresaltada. Cada vez era peor. Apenas le dejaba estar cerca. Apenas le hablaba. Se levantaba varias veces en la noche y simplemente se quedaba sentada en la oscuridad, la mirada perdida en la nada. La reportera ya no sabía cómo llegar a ella. Como lograr que Azul se abriese, comenzara a quitarse de encima todo aquello que la estaba hundiendo cada día un poco más.

 

Entraron a Home Plate. Las niñas se apuraron a meterse en su habitación. La última semana la tensión podía sentirse. Piper había intentado explicar lo que ocurría lo mejor que había podido pero sabía que estaban asustadas y era entendible. Lena no parecía ella misma.

La reportera tomó al niño del moisés y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

_“-¿Vienes a la cama?-“_

_“-En un momento…-“_

La chica sabía que esa frase bien podía querer decir que no iba a subir en toda la noche.

 

Piper acomodó al niño en la cuna. Se quedó mirándolo. Estaba creciendo y lo hacía rápido. Se giró al escuchar la puerta abriéndose. La mujer se quitó las botas, arrojándolas a un costado de la habitación. Desprendió su camisa con dificultad, quitándosela y dejándola con descuido sobre el respaldo de la silla. Llevaba su camiseta sin mangas debajo. Se acercó a Piper y la tomó de la cintura, besándola con brusquedad. La chica intentó no reaccionar mal. Trató de serenarla. Apoyó sus manos en el vientre de la mujer, empujándola con suavidad hacia atrás. Sintió los brazos fuertes de Azul  bajándola a la cama. Su cuerpo sobre ella, su pierna abriéndola con violencia. El alcohol en su aliento, la locura en sus labios.

_“-Azul… espera…-“_

La mujer desabrochaba sus jeans con apuro, Piper intentaba frenarla. Sintió como la tomaba de las muñecas y subía sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza, sosteniéndolos por un momento con demasiada fuerza.

_“-Lena… despacio, por favor.-“_

_“-¿No me quieres?-“_

_“-Sabes de sobra que sí. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No me dejas tocarte durante días y ahora te pones así…-“_

_“-Pensé que querías esto. Si no lo quieres puedo moverme.-“_

Piper le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

_“-Suéltame.-“_

Azul la observaba. No se movía.

_“-Dije que me sueltes. Muévete.-“_

_“-¿Ahora vas a enojarte? ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? Ya te dije que no quería que fueras allí. Cada guardia de esta puta ciudad está siempre esperando la oportunidad para provocarnos y tú se las diste.-“_

_“-Te estoy diciendo que me sueltes. Ahora. Salte de encima.-“_

_“-No.-“_

Piper la miró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por los costados de su cara.

_“-Por favor, quítate. Por favor. Por favor.-“_

Lena reaccionó. Se movió a un costado, apurada. Piper se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda. Azul podía adivinar que la chica estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por contener el llanto, sin demasiado éxito.

_“-Dios… soy una idiota. Piper. No sé qué pasa conmigo… yo… lo siento.-“_

La mujer estiró su brazo, tocando a la chica en su hombro. Piper se metió más en ella, rechazando su caricia con un movimiento brusco.

_“-Lo siento…-“_

_“-Déjame sola. Por favor. Necesito estar sola .-“_

Azul se levantó con todo el peso del mundo. La miró. No sabía que decir. No sabía que era lo que pasaba en su interior ni como podía liberarse de todo el dolor y la rabia que le crecía dentro. Salió de la habitación en silencio, escuchando el llanto ahogado de la chica.

 

A Cait gran parte de la borrachera se le había ido entre la pelea y entre la fuerza que había tenido que hacer para despegar a Lena de aquel desgraciado. En unos minutos aquella mujer le había metido al pobre guardia la paliza de su vida. Se daba cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de Curie desde que habían dejado el bar. La chica la tomaba con fuerza. La miró a los ojos, estaba claro que estaba asustada.

_“-¿Tienes miedo, chica?-“_

_“-Un poco, Cait. Lena… puede ser intensa a veces.-“_

_“-Sí. Tiene mucho encima ¿Sabes? Y en corto tiempo. A veces algo dentro no le funciona del todo. Pero va a estar bien…-“_

_“-Espero. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a verlas?-“_

_“-No. Mañana podemos pasar, cuando esté todo un poco más tranquilo. Estoy segura que esas dos tienen bastante que resolver entre ellas…-“_

Terminaban la conversación ya en las puertas de Publick Occurrences. Curie abrió con suavidad, la pelirroja entró tras ella. La chica de pelo corto se giró para cerrar pero la mujer más alta no la dejaba pasar. La vio apoyarse y cerrar con su cuerpo.

_“-Voy a dar una vuelta de llave…-“_

Curie levantaba el llavero, intentando sortear a la pelirroja, la mirada clavada en la cerradura. Sintió las manos rugosas de aquella mujer en su cintura, por debajo de su camisa, raspando su piel con suavidad. Levantó la mirada.

_“-¿Cómo lo haces?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Tocarme así. Mis pulsaciones están ahora descontroladas y siento que me falta el aire. ¿Cómo haces eso con mi cuerpo?-“_

_“-Puedo hacer mucho más con tu cuerpo, chica. Quiero hacerte mucho, mucho más.-“_

Curie bajó la mirada. Cait subió sus manos hasta su rostro, levantándolo hacia ella. Tenía que agachar su cabeza bastante para besar a la diminuta mujer. La chica la ayudó, subiéndose a la punta de sus pies.

En un segundo, Curie se sintió en el aire. Cait acababa de levantarla toda y la subía hacia la habitación.

La inmensa mujer no tardó en bajarla sobre la cama, trepándose a ella. Besándola con toda la suavidad que jamás antes había salido de sus labios. Despacio, como si la chica debajo de su cuerpo pudiese romperse si no tenía suficiente cuidado.

Los dedos nerviosos de Curie peleaban con los botones del chaleco de cuero intentando que sus manos le respondiesen a pesar de aquellos labios y de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante en su estómago, en su pecho. Entre sus piernas. Al fin, lo logró. Vio a aquella mujer mover sus hombros duros uno a uno hacia atrás, quitándose la prenda y arrojándola lejos. Curie bajó sus manos por ese vientre, por la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían el blanco de su piel. Por sus pecas de fuego. Había dejado de besarla y la miraba. Miraba hacia el cuerpo que tenía encima.

Los ojos verdes de Cait estaban fijos sobre su rostro. Sobre la suavidad de sus facciones, la delicadeza de su boca. Sobre su mirada. La conocía, la había visto mil veces ver el mundo por primera vez, el brillo que se despertaba en sus ojos cuando descubría algo nuevo. Esa mirada estaba allí en ese mismo instante y no recordaba haberla visto brillar nunca con tanta intensidad.

La pelirroja comenzó a soltar uno a uno los botones de la camisa a cuadros de la chica. Sus manos temblaban. Nunca en su vida había sido tan suave, en nada. Se sentía tosca, nerviosa. No quería hacerlo mal. Sintió las manos de la chica enredándose entre su pelo. Sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos. Al fin, llegó al último botón y abrió la prenda. Pudo ver su piel clara, inmaculada. No tenía marcas. Cait sabía que ese cuerpo solo llevaba siendo el de Curie por muy corto tiempo, pero no le importaba. Podía entenderlo mejor que nadie en el mundo. Ella también había recuperado el suyo no hacía demasiado.

Bajó su boca a la piel que acababa de descubrir. Pudo sentir el temblor de la chica en cuanto sus labios se apoyaron en su pecho. Apretó sus manos a su cintura y se acomodó entre sus piernas, besándola con cuidado, bajando por su vientre, por sus costados, subiendo otra vez hacia su cuello, hacia su boca. La chica se arqueaba hacia atrás, no podía evitar gemir cada vez que sentía los labios de la mujer pasar demasiado cerca de sus pechos. Notó como Cait subía sus dedos por su costado y metía su mano por debajo de su sostén, tocándola. Sintió un escalofrío corriéndole por la espalda y tuvo que apretarse contra ella, con fuerzas, enredando sus piernas a su muslo y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho con desesperación. Cait pasó su mano libre por la espalda de la chica, rodeándola.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

La chica no se movía, estaba estática. Apretada con toda sus fuerzas, escondida en ese cuerpo que podía abarcarla sin problemas.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-No lo sé.-“_

Cait se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se le escapaban de sus ojos grises.

_“-Tranquila. Respira ¿Si?-“_

La sintió asentir en su pecho. La mujer de cabellos de fuego se moría de ternura por dentro. Se giró, cayendo a un costado de la cama, sin soltarla. La apretó contra sí.

_“-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-“_

La pelirroja lo preguntaba con dulzura. Con una dulzura que no solía salir de su garganta.

_“-Sí.-“_

Cait acariciaba su espalda con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz. Curie intentaba calmarse, escondida en su cuerpo, completamente desbordada por lo que acababa de sentir.

 


	22. Conversaciones tempranas.

Azul abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, intentando no volcar las tazas de café que llevaba sobre la bandeja metálica. Sabía que la chica se negaba a desayunar pero lo había hecho igual. Además, todo lo que había en la bandeja eran dulces. Pasteles. Cereales. Incluso había un paquete de caramelos cerrados, muy a su pesar. Era el tipo de desayuno insalubre que a Piper podía gustarle.

La reportera dormía en el lado de Azul, abrazando su almohada. Lena lo sintió como una buena señal. Quizás Piper le perdonase lo idiota que era. Una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Se sentó a su lado, despacio, y apoyo sobre su falda la bandeja repleta. Se quedó mirando a aquella chica. Le parecía increíble que Piper siguiese eligiéndola. A pesar de todos los problemas que constantemente le traía. De lo complicada que había hecho su vida. De lo hermosa que era. Seguía estando con ella, cada día, peleando junto a ella. No se rendía, aquella chica no se rendía por nada en el mundo.

Los ojos de la reportera se abrieron despacio. Estaba triste. Se despertaba triste y Azul sabía bien por qué.

_“-Lo siento.-“_

Piper la miró y por un instante a Lena le pareció que le sonreía.

_“-Buen día. ¿Qué traes ahí?-“_

_“-Una ofrenda para comenzar a lavar mi idiotez.-“_

La chica entrecerró sus ojos.

_“-¿Café?-“_

_“-Y mucho, mucho dulce.-“_

_“-Bien. Déjala en el suelo. Ven.-“_

Azul la miró por un segundo, antes de reaccionar. Apoyó la bandeja a sus pies y se subió a la cama, arrimándose a la chica.

_“-Lo siento, Piper. No te das idea cuanto. No sé que me pasa… no quiero perderte.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

La chica subió su mano y la apoyó sobre su lado sano.

_“-Lena. Intenta pensar, por favor. Todos. Todos nuestros problemas son siempre por lo mismo. Por tu silencio. Porque no terminas de confiar en mí. No hablas.-“_

_“-No sé qué podría decir… Piper…-“_

_“-Todo. Todavía no hablamos de lo que pasó, Azul. Pusiste un arma sobre tu cabeza. Te vi gatillar. Delante de mí. Y no tengo idea cuantas veces lo habías hecho antes de que entrase por esa puerta. Si hubieses gatillado una vez más… había una bala en el tambor.-“_

Lena bajaba la mirada.

_“-No sé todavía que te hizo. No sé que sientes. Ni como lo llevas. Todo lo que se sobre ti, lo termino sabiendo a medias, reconstruyendo tu pasado, tu historia, por lo que me voy chocando. Azul… Pickman envió las cintas de tus entrevistas. No tengo idea como las consiguió… pero las envió una a una mientras te tenía.-“_

La mirada de la mujer se fijó en ella.

_“-No quiero hablar de esto, Piper.-“_

_“-Está bien. No necesitas hacerlo ahora. Incluso puedo llegar a entender que no quieras hacerlo conmigo. Pero tienes que comenzar a sacar todo eso que tienes dentro.-“_

La reportera hizo una pausa.

_“-Sube esa bandeja, anda. A ver con que estás intentando comprar mi perdón.-“_

La mujer se arrodilló con agilidad sobre la cama y levantando su ceja se inclinó hacia un costado, subiendo con drama la bandeja. La chica no pudo evitar la sonrisa. No sabía que iba a comer primero, pero sabía que iba a comerlo todo.

 

Cait llevaba despierta desde hacía bastante. Su brazo estaba dormido bajo la chica. Miraba su pelo alborotado, parecía que estaba dejándolo crecer. Su piel clara. Su boca entreabierta. Siempre que dormía sus labios se separaban. Todavía tenía su camisa desprendida y la pelirroja estaba aprovechando la situación, paseando su vista por todo lo que podía verse. No pudo evitar que su mano libre comenzara a subir por el costado de la chica, bordeándola, metiéndose en su cintura, y más, sus pechos, su cuello.

Curie la miraba. Sus ojos estaban ahora abiertos.

_“-Mi aliento no puede ser bueno, chica…-“_

La sonrisa de la joven le hizo más difícil aún contenerse de besarla.

_“-Lo siento mucho, Cait. Anoche…-“_

_“-¿Lo sientes?-“_

_“-Sí… Yo… no pude seguir. No entiendo por qué, pero todavía se me hace difícil y tantas sensaciones es como si mi cuerpo se llenase y me paralizara.-“_

_“-Curie. No tienes que pedir perdón por algo así.-“_

_“-Pero tú querías…-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Tener sexo conmigo. ¿Creo que querías tener sexo conmigo anoche?-“_

_“-Bueno, sí. Quiero decir. Si se daba la situación… Curie esas cosas no se preguntan así. A ver… Me gustas. No es que quiero solo tener sexo contigo sin más.-“_

_“-¿Te gusto? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te agrada este cuerpo?-“_

Cait esquivaba su mirada. La chica ya había logrado ponerla histérica en menos de diez minutos.

_“-Tu cuerpo. Es tu cuerpo ahora. Sí. Me gusta. Pero no es solo eso. Me gusta lo que hay dentro. Me gustas tú.-“_

La pelirroja terminó de decirlo levantándose casi de un salto, pasando por encima de la chica y cayendo fuera de la cama. Se apuró a bajar las escaleras diciendo algo más que Curie no llegó a entender.

 

Cait se apresuró a la puerta de Publick Occurrences cerrándola detrás en cuanto salió. Caminó el mercado casi sin prestar atención a su alrededor, aunque podía distinguir las miradas de los guardias clavadas en su nuca. Estaba claro que aquellos hombres no iban a dejar el asunto así porque sí pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, cuando se decidiesen a hacer algo al respecto, Cait iba a estar preparada. Siempre lo estaba.

Atravesó las compuertas de la ciudad a paso seguro. Habría podido ir hacia la brecha en el muro, quizás tomar un turno. Hacerse con unas chapas. Pero al final no le había parecido lo mejor, después del encuentro que habían tenido en el bar con el cuerpo de seguridad de la ciudad, mejor mantener la cabeza agachada por unos días.

Se encontró caminando entre las ruinas de Boston sin más. Su bandolera todavía en su mano, la había descolgado de la pared cuando dejaba el periódico. Su bate en su otra mano, arrastrando cada poco una piedra suelta en el suelo, un hierbajo que asomaba persistente a través del concreto destruido. El día estaba despejado y a Cait se le antojaba perderse, caminar sin rumbo por aquel escenario devastado que para ella, jamás había sido diferente.

Pensaba en la chica. Pensaba en la noche anterior. En sus besos, en la forma en que la sujetaba, temblando bajo sus manos. En su suavidad, tan diferente a todo en su mundo. No le gustaba la sensación de confusión que la embargaba cada vez que la tenía cerca. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable.

La pelirroja encaminó sus pasos hacia Goodneighbor. Necesitaba un trago. Necesitaba un rincón oscuro, un lugar donde nadie diese una chapa por ella, y quizás, quizás la música de Magnolia llenándole los oídos.

 

Piper comía con ganas los pasteles que Lena le había traído. No tenía idea donde aquella mujer conseguía esas cosas. Pero siempre tenía a mano dulces para ella. La reportera más de una vez había intentado encontrar sus escondites secretos pero siempre sin éxito.

Movió la bandeja hacia la mesa de noche. Azul la miraba, acodada sobre la cama.

“-¿Qué?-“

“-Nada… ¿No puedo mirarte?-“

“-No si no me dices por qué lo haces.-“

“-Solo te miro, lo sexy que te ves cuando te atiborras de pasteles.-“

“-¡No me atiborro de pasteles, Azul!-“

“-Bueno…-“

La mujer dedicó una mirada fugaz a la bandeja casi vacía sobre la mesa de noche. Piper siguió sus movimientos.

_“-Todavía quedan algunos en esa caja.-“_

_“-Uno.-“_

_“-¿Cómo sabes?-“_

_“-¿Contamos?-“_

Lena se estiró a través de la cintura de la chica, intentando llegar a la caja en la que efectivamente, solo quedaba un pastel. Piper la tomó del brazo, riendo.

_“-¿Por qué eres tan inmadura, Azul? ¿No puedes dejarlo estar?-“_

La mirada de la mujer se clavó en sus ojos verdes, en la curva que hacían, hacia abajo, las imperceptibles arrugas que se marcaban a los costados de su cara cuando reía.

_“-Si me besas, lo dejo.-“_

Piper la miraba. Aquella mujer. No llevaba mucho más que un año en su vida y la reportera apenas podía recordar cómo era todo cuando no la tenía. No es que en el yermo uno no terminase acostumbrándose a llevar una vida vertiginosa, al final, lo que estaba un día era bien probable que no estuviese al siguiente. Pero aquella mujer.

Los dedos de Piper se pasearon por la parte descubierta de su cicatriz.

_“-No te lo mereces.-“_

_“-Lo sé. No te merezco ni un poco. Pero tengo suerte, al final, siempre la tengo.-“_

La chica se sonreía. Azul solía hacerle eso. Derretirla con solo una frase. Su mano siguió trepando, hasta su corto cabello. Había crecido unos centímetros. No le quedaba mal. Prefería su pelo largo, brillante, casi plateado. Pero tenía que admitir que corto no le quedaba mal. Resaltaba sus facciones. Su boca. La redondez de su mentón. Su mirada, aún con aquella terrible cicatriz, Azul seguía teniendo una mirada perfecta.

_“-¿Mi beso?-“_

La reportera subió hasta su boca, atrapando su labio y arrastrándola con ella otra vez hacia la almohada. Lena se dejó llevar, sintiendo el sabor dulce, su aliento mezclado con el de Piper. La levedad de aquellos labios, la forma perfecta en que las manos de la chica encajaban en su espalda.

Todo en aquel mundo estaba roto. Menos aquello. Menos sus besos. Sus caricias. La manera en que su respiración subía cada vez que la tenía cerca. La profundidad de sus ojos diciéndole una eternidad en un segundo. La seguridad de encontrarse en su cuerpo, de reconocerse en sus labios, de saber de memoria cada rincón de su piel.

Se separó de su boca, acostándose sobre su pecho. Las manos de la chica la tomaban de su cabeza, raspando con suavidad el corto de su cabello. Azul bajaba su mano por el costado de la manta, buscando la piel de sus piernas, su calor. Piper la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Sintió los dedos de aquella mujer metiéndose entre la tela de sus bragas, suave, muy despacio. No se movió. Solo la afirmó más contra ella, cerrando sus ojos. Perdiéndose en el olor de Lena. En el peso de su cuerpo que conocía de memoria.

Azul llevaba sus dedos, despacio, hacia ella. Cuando llegó, fue suave. Fue todo lo suave que podía ser. La punta de sus dedos apenas la rozaban, la chica la apretaba, Lena sentía sus latidos y su respiración. Era todo lo que podía sentir en aquel momento. Sus dedos se movían despacio, como a Piper le gustaba. En círculos suaves, aprisionándola cada poco, liberándola cuando necesitaba aire.

Levantó su mirada. Piper abrió sus ojos. Respiraba con su boca abierta, sus labios separados, sus mejillas llenas de calor. Azul seguía moviéndose lento, su mano debajo de la manta, dentro de sus bragas, mojándola. La miraba a los ojos con fascinación, la chica no corría la mirada. Vio la forma en que su boca se movía, sintió la fuerza de sus dedos apretando su cuello. El brillo de sus ojos a punto de estallar.

Piper se corrió en su mano. Azul no podía dejar de mirarla.

 

 


	23. Palabras sin velar.

La reportera la observaba. Cada movimiento. Cada palabra que decía. Azul lo sabía. Se metía en su uniforme despacio, con cuidado. Ajustaba las protecciones a su cuerpo.

_“-¿Me ayudas?-“_

Piper se levantó de la cama, ayudándola a ajustar las tiras por debajo de sus brazos y detrás de sus piernas.

_“-¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Azul?-“_

_“-Piper, ya pasaron dos semanas. Estoy bien. Tengo que moverme. Necesito hablar con Shaun. Desdémona ya envío por mí dos veces, no tengo nada nuevo que decirle.-“_

La chica tomó el pipboy de la mesa de noche y lo ajustó al antebrazo libre de la mujer.

_“-No me gusta cuando vas a donde no puedo acompañarte. Donde nadie puede acompañarte.-“_

_“-¿Vendrías al Instituto? ¿Tú, entre todas las personas de la Commonwealth?-“_

_“-Sí. Lo haría, solo para tenerte controlada.-“_

La risa de Azul fue animada pero baja. El niño dormía y después de la noche que les había dado, era casi una bendición.

 

 

Se olía en el aire la tormenta, probablemente no tardase demasiado en caer. Cait entraba a la ciudad. Era la tercera vez aquella semana que pasaba la noche en Goodneighbor. Abrió la puerta de Publick Ocurrences con su llave, entrando despacio. Era demasiado temprano, probablemente la chica dormía.

Curie la sintió llegar. Otra vez, Cait había pasado la noche lejos. Por más que se esforzaba en comprenderla, en entender que es lo que hacía para que aquella mujer de pronto se espantase y huyese de ella como si de la peste se tratase, no lograba hacerlo. No sabía que era lo que hacía mal. 

La chica se levantó de la cama decidida, esta vez, pensaba preguntar.

Cait la vio bajar las escaleras.  Noto su aspecto cansado, no parecía haber pasado una buena noche.

_“-Cait. Buen día.-“_

_“-Ey, chica. Lo siento, no quería despertarte.-“_

_“-No lo hiciste. ¿Viajas a Goodneighbor todo el tiempo para tener sexo con Magnolia?-“_

_“-Joder. Curie…-“_

La joven de cabello corto la miraba. Otra vez, Cait estaba nerviosa delante de ella.

_“-¿Está mal que lo pregunte?-“_

_“-No sé. La forma en que lo preguntas… es como… No sé más como explicarte. No es que yo sea una mojigata joder, pero tú. No tienes filtro.-“_

_“-¿Filtro?-“_

_“-Sí. Lo que la gente usa para no andar diciendo la primera cosa que se le viene a la cabeza-“_

Curie se quedó un momento pensativa.

_“-¿No quieres que te diga lo que pienso?-“_

_“-No… dioses… Son las siete de la mañana. A ver. No es eso… mierda. A veces sí y a veces no.-“_

_“-¿Y cómo puedo deducir cuando tengo que expresar lo que pienso y cuando debo guardármelo?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Práctica, creo. Aunque con esta piedra tropezamos bastante. El tema del sexo… Curie, deja de preguntarme sobre eso.-“_

_“-Lo siento. Pensé que no te molestaba hablarlo.-“_

Cait se acercó a la chica y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola con ganas. Fue un beso rápido, pero intenso. Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

_“-¿Lo entiendes? Me gustas. No, no tengo sexo con Magnolia. Con nadie. Solo quiero hacerlo contigo. Y no estoy del todo convencida que sea una sensación que pueda manejar esa.-“_

La mirada de Curie era toda una pregunta, mucho más que de costumbre. La pelirroja la miraba, sus ojos verdes parecían encendidos, iluminaban toda su cara. Sus facciones estaban duras. Su seño apenas cambiaba.

_“-¿Estás enojada conmigo, Cait?-“_

_“-No. No sé cómo podría enojarme contigo. Estoy… asustada. Solo eso. Y no me gusta hablar. Tú hablas todo el tiempo y tienes mil palabras. Puedes decir exactamente lo que quieres de mil formas diferentes y yo no. No puedo hacerlo.-“_

_“-Para no poder hacerlo… te haces entender sin demasiadas dificultades.-“_

La pelirroja volvió a besarla pero esta vez, se tomó su tiempo.

 

A Lena siempre le costaba acostumbrarse al contraste de aquel lugar con la superficie. Todo estaba inmaculado. El blanco de las paredes solo se quebraba por las líneas amarillas que la guiaban por los pasillos del Instituto. No había estado allí demasiadas veces pero ya todos sabían quién era y a cada visita, eran menos las miradas de sorpresa que se plantaban sobre ella.

Atravesó el jardín central, varios niños jugaban en la cascada artificial, una mujer intentaba alejarlos de allí sin que los pequeños le hiciesen demasiado caso. Sus caras estaban limpias. Sus ropas eran impecables. Parecían bien alimentados, sanos, felices. Recordó a los niños de la superficie. Su familia era de las afortunadas. Había visto demasiados niños llegar casi muertos de hambre a los asentamientos que los Minutemen protegían. Todo allí le parecía increíblemente injusto.

No tardó en llegar a las habitaciones de su hijo. La puerta estaba abierta. Lo encontró recostado sobre su cama, su brazo cubriéndole la mirada.

_“-¿Shaun?-“_

_“-Madre… Pasa. Disculpa, hoy no me siento del todo bien.-“_

_“-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres que busque al Doctor Volkert?-“_

_“-No. Ya lo vi esta mañana.-“_

Azul se arrimó hacia su cama, llevando una silla metálica consigo y sentándose cerca de su hijo.

_“-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué tienes?-“_

Shaun removió su brazo. Lena pudo notar las ojeras alrededor de su mirada, el cansancio en aquel rostro… Y a Nate, siempre veía a Nate en sus facciones, en su media sonrisa, en sus gestos.

_“-Madre. Tengo cáncer. Llevo ya bastante tiempo en tratamiento pero ya no es posible continuar frenando el avance de la enfermedad.-“_

Lena se quedó paralizada. No era fácil para ella todo aquello, no era fácil haber encontrado a su hijo sesenta años tarde. No era fácil ver en lo que se había convertido. Y ahora Shaun estaba diciéndole que se moría.

_“-¿Qué dices, Shaun? ¿Con todo lo que tienen aquí no hay nada que puedan hacer por ti? ¿Eso estás diciendo?-“_

_“-Sí no estuviese aquí probablemente esta enfermedad ya me hubiese matado hace años. Lo siento, Madre. No quería apenarte.-“_

_“-¿Apenarme? Explícame. ¿Estás tratándolo? ¿Cuánto…?-“_

Lena no pudo terminar la pregunta pero el hombre la entendió bien.

_“-Sí, estoy tratándolo. Quizás unos meses, quizás un año.-“_

_“-No… No puede ser, Shaun. Acabo de encontrarte. Estamos conociéndonos todavía.-“_

_“-Lo siento…-“_

Azul notó que aquel hombre estaba sufriendo. Era evidente que sentía dolor, aunque no lo exteriorizase.

_“-Shaun… descansa. Puedo volver más tarde. Voy a estar en mis habitaciones… hay tiempo.-“_

Lena tuvo el impulso de acariciar a su hijo en la frente, de decir algo más, pero se contuvo. Se levantó, volviendo la silla al lugar de donde la había tomado y dejó aquella sala, sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo. Su hijo estaba muriendo.

 

Dos golpes secos sonaron en la compuerta de su habitación. Azul se levantó. Todavía tenía el estómago revuelto a causa de la teletransportación y comenzaba a creer que cada vez que tenía que usarla era peor y peor. Se acercó al panel e introdujo la clave. Prefería encerrarse cuando estaba allí. Al otro lado del umbral, Justin Ayo la observaba. El hombre avanzó sin que Lena lo invitase a entrar y con total descaro, tomó la silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella. Azul cerró la compuerta y se giró para mirarlo, quedándose de pie. 

_“-No hemos tenido el placer de tener una charla, tú y yo.-“_

_“-No veo que necesidad tendríamos de hacerlo.-“_

Solo había cruzado alguna palabra con aquel hombre. Era el director del centro de retenciones de sintéticos. El departamento del Instituto que se encargaba de “reprogramar” a los sintéticos problemáticos según sus propias palabras. Incluso de eliminarlos cuando consideraban que no valía la pena seguir gastando tiempo en alguna “unidad.” A Lena aquel hombre la irritaba.

_“-¿Has visto a tu hijo, ya?-“_

El tono que utilizó fue levemente despectivo, pero Azul no pensaba entrar en ese juego.

_“-Sí. ¿Necesitas algo, Justin?-“_

_“-Sí, está no sería mi primera elección si tuviese tiempo de hacer visitas de cortesía, créeme.-“_

_“-Ve al grano, no creo que te hayas tomado el trabajo de llegar hasta mis habitaciones solo para insultarme.-“_

_“-Sé que Padre quiere que tu ocupes un lugar en el directorio. Se incluso que tiene intenciones de hacerte la nueva directora del Instituto. Esos son sus planes, al menos.-“_

Azul no dijo una palabra, solo lo miró.

_“-A ti. Una mujer que acaba de conocer. De la superficie. Alguien incapaz de entender y abrazar nuestra causa.-“_

_“-Dudo que tu abraces ninguna causa más que las tuyas propias, Justin.-“_

La reputación de aquel hombre era bien conocida. Había tardado menos de un par de años en ocupar el lugar que la desaparición del Doctor Zimmer había dejado libre una década atrás. Y todos sabían lo codicioso que podía llegar a ser, era claro que estaba detrás de la silla mayor del directorio desde hacía años. Y ahora Lena se había convertido en su mayor obstáculo.

_“-He venido solo a decirte que deberías quitarte de mi camino. Los dos sabemos que no quieres ese lugar en el directorio ni que estás de acuerdo con la mitad de lo que hacemos aquí. Y si en tu cabeza se cuece la idea de que podrías cambiar algo, ten por seguro, vas a encontrar más que oposición. No importa que Shaun sea tu hijo, no importa la confianza que te tenga. El no es el Instituto. Esto es mucho más que la voluntad de un solo hombre.-“_

_“-Si terminaste con tu discurso… Por favor.-“_

Lena señaló la puerta con un gesto tranquilo.

_“-Acompaña a tu hijo en estos momentos, que son difíciles. Y cuando lo inevitable suceda, vuelve con tu nueva familia post apocalíptica e intenta disfrutar lo que tienes.-“_

Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre se helaron sobre el rostro de Azul. Pocas miradas la ponían tan incómoda como la que intentaba sostener ahora sin que se notase el esfuerzo. Lena se quedó en silencio, no necesitaba caer en provocaciones en ese momento. El hombre se alejó por los pasillos sin mirar atrás. Azul se sintió mejor una vez que sus dedos volvieron a marcar el código de seguridad en el panel, bloqueando la entrada a su habitación.

 

Curie no sabía muy bien que hacer con sus manos así que había decidido apoyarlas sobre el chaleco de cuero de aquella inmensa mujer que ahora la besaba con suavidad, labio a labio, levantándola un poco desde su cintura para llegar con comodidad hasta su boca. Aquel beso se sentía completamente diferente al que minutos antes le había dado. El primero la había dejado sin aire en apenas segundos. Había sentido su lengua metiéndose en ella como si intentase devorarla, sus brazos apretándola con ansiedad, con urgencia. Ahora Cait estaba yendo tan despacio, que apenas podía sentir sus labios moviéndose. Y aunque tenía aire, la fuerza en sus piernas parecía que se había agotado de golpe.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego tardó lo que a Curie le pareció una eternidad en dejar de besarla. Sus ojos se abrieron sobre la sonrisa de la chica que no pudo mantenerle la mirada. Curie la abrazó de golpe, apretándose contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Cait la sostuvo, no pudo evitar una risa suave al ver su reacción.

_“-¿Estás bien, Curie?-“_

_“-Sí. Aunque mis piernas se sienten algo débiles. Quizás necesito potasio.-“_

_“-Probablemente.-“_

Esta vez Cait no tenía deseo alguno de escapar de allí.

 


	24. Lo que no puedo tener.

La mujer de cabellos blancos cruzó las puertas de la ciudad. Se sentía demasiado ligera sin su pesada armadura cubriendo su cuerpo. Había aprendido a cruzar su inmenso rifle de asalto a su espalda en cuanto llegaba al perímetro seguro, los guardias de Diamond City no se tomaban a bien que alguien se les aproximara con un arma entre las manos, y menos, una tan grande.

No le gustaba aquel lugar. El ruido. El olor. Las miradas curiosas. Prefería el yermo, la carretera y si era posible, nadie alrededor.

Glory no sabía su edad. Sus recuerdos le decían que pasaba los treinta, que había crecido en el yermo, huérfana. Que había sido guardia de caravana durante casi toda su juventud. Su cabeza estaba llena de detalles sobre una vida que Glory sabía no era suya ni de nadie porque jamás había ocurrido. Sabía también que era probable que no fuese la única vida que el Instituto le había implantado desde que la habían creado. Probablemente le habían inventado y borrado muchas vidas antes. La inmensa mujer sabía todo aquello y sin embargo no podía evitar odiar la ciudad, no podía evitar preferir una cerveza antes que una bebida fuerte. U odiar el sabor de la zanahoria. Y así, tantos detalles que no eran suyos y sin embargo, vivían en ella.

Glory llegó a las puertas de Home Plate. Dentro, Piper. Desdémona seguía enviándola y no había tenido el valor de pedirle que dejase de hacerlo. Primero, porque no quería que nadie entendiese hasta que punto la chica le afectaba. Segundo, porque quería verla, a pesar de lo que dolía. Dio dos golpes secos y se preparó para lo que fuese que tocara detrás de esa puerta. Piper abrió después de algunos minutos, con el niño en brazos.

_“-Glory… -“_

La agente se quedó estática, esperando su reacción. No estaba segura de si la chica iba a permitirle la entrada en su casa, esperaba que sí. Siempre esperaba de Piper.

_“-Pasa.-“_

La chica parecía cansada. La agente sacudió un poco las botas en su entrada. No era una costumbre que se tomaba muy seguido, pero aquel lugar, el suelo de madera reluciente, los muebles impecables, el contraste increíble de aquel hogar con todo lo que había fuera de el, la obligaba. La obligaba a dejar cualquier rastro de suciedad fuera. No quería traer el polvo de la carretera dentro. A Glory no le gustaba admitirlo, pero aquella casa era un refugio en medio de tanta desolación. Lena lo había hecho bien, para variar.

_“-¿Estás bien, Piper?-“_

La reportera se giró, sus ojos verdes siempre le causaban el mismo efecto. La descolocaban. Pero Glory era buena manteniendo la calma bajo presión, algo que agradecía cada vez que estaba cerca de aquella chica.

_“-Sí… No. Yahto estuvo llorando toda la noche. No tengo idea que es lo que tiene. Curie tiene que llegar en cualquier  momento. Eso espero…-“_

La agente miró al niño que Piper acunaba en sus brazos, parecía tranquilo aunque algo agotado.

_“-¿Está Lena?-“_

_“-No… Está con Shaun.-“_

_“-Ah.-“_

_“-Siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-“_

_“-No, Piper. Estoy bien.-“_

La reportera se corrió el pelo que cubría su costado, pasándolo detrás de su oreja y dejando a la vista el golpe que aún después de días no terminaba de curar.

_“-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-“_

_“-¿Eh? Ah… No es nada.-“_

Glory la miraba, atenta. Sabía que Lena era bastante proclive a tener accesos de violencia.

_“-¿Te golpeó?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Lena. ¿Se pasa contigo?-“_

_“-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Glory? ¡No! Lena nunca me haría algo así… No sé por qué la odias tanto.-“_

_“-Sabes bien por qué.-“_

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Los ojos oscuros de la agente no se movían. Podía sentir la incomodidad que empezaba a causar en la chica, sabía que Piper podía leer sin dificultad lo que en ese instante estaba diciéndole.

Al fin, fue la reportera quien corrió la mirada, ocupándose con algo en la mesada.

_“-Bueno, esa no es una razón para odiar a nadie. Dios. Estás poniéndome de mal humor. Después de lo último que hiciste no debería ni dejarte atravesar esa puerta.-“_

Glory recordó el beso que le había robado. Había estado mal. Demasiado mal. Pero no lo había podido evitar.

_“-¿Crees que podemos confiar en Lena?-“_

_“-Otra vez…-“_

_“-Más allá de los problemas personales que tenemos, estoy preguntando como agente del Ferrocarril.-“_

La reportera la miró. Allí estaba la razón por la cual aquella mujer estaba sentada en su cocina.

_“-Sí, Glory. Pueden confiar en ella. Desde que salió de aquel refugio lo único que ha hecho es intentar mejorar las cosas aquí fuera. Y a un precio muy alto, créelo.-“_

La agente la observaba, siempre intentando leer más allá de las palabras.

_“-Tenemos un contacto dentro, Piper. Necesitamos que Lena lo encuentre.-“_

 

Lena dejó la habitación de Shaun enfurecida. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerle entender a su hijo que el Instituto necesitaba cambiar de rumbo, que lo que estaban haciéndole a la gente de la superficie no podía continuar. Daños colaterales lo había llamado. El problema en Bunker Hill. Que la culpa de los civiles muertos era del Ferrocarril, eran ellos quienes habían ocultado propiedad del Instituto en un asentamiento lleno de inocentes, usándolos como escudos humanos.  Y en cuanto Lena intento hacerle entender que tenía que aceptar que en muchos sintéticos empezaba a emerger algo demasiado similar a lo humano como para seguir ignorándolo, las cosas que Shaun comenzó a decir abrieron un hueco en su estómago que lentamente fue llenándose de rabia y de vergüenza. Era su hijo quien hablaba así. Y por si fuera poco, le había pedido a ella que se encargase de recuperar el último sintético fugado. A ella. Una buena forma de mostrar al directorio que estaba comprometida con la causa, ese era su argumento. Le había costado un mundo terminar aquella conversación de manera diplomática, pero lentamente Lena comenzaba a entender que seguir intentando cambiar la forma en que Shaun pensaba, era darse la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez.

Todo alrededor le molestaba. El brillo del suelo en el que casi podía ver su reflejo. Lo impoluto de los cristales de aquel pasillo que daban al jardín central. La felicidad de aquella gente, en su burbuja repleta de aire limpio, comida libre de radiación, ropa impecable y sonrisas de dientes blancos y sanos. Odiaba todo aquello. Quería volver a la superficie en ese mismo instante pero su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de la llegada. Viajar ahora era demasiado riesgoso, necesitaba esperar.

 Daños colaterales. Para Shaun, para todos ellos, Piper, Nat… Mía… incluso el pequeño. Todos ellos podían ser solo daños colaterales. Creían que la superficie era un mundo muerto y que nada allí valía la pena. La mayoría jamás lo habían visto con sus propios ojos. Solo los cazadores y algunos sintéticos eran enviados en misión fuera del Instituto. Muy pocos humanos lo hacían. Para Lena, eran cobardes. Todos. Allí arriba, un mundo entero esperaba que lo reconstruyesen. No. No iba a ser parte de aquello. No podía hacerlo. Pero Shaun. Pero Nate. Pero la sangre que le pesaba en las venas.

 

_“-¿Qué es lo que van a pedirle ahora, Glory? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?-“_

_“-Por lo pronto, establecer contacto.-“_

_“-Sabes que allí dentro nadie le cubre las espaldas, ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

Glory miraba a la chica. Le costaba entender lo mucho que la reportera se preocupaba por aquella mujer pero era tan visible que la irritaba, la irritaba desde el estómago hasta su garganta. La agente ardía en celos.

_“-Lo sé. No deja de ser su decisión al final.-“_

La mujer de cabellos blancos se quedó un momento mirando a Piper a los ojos, con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz.

_“-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás con ella?-“_

La reportera levantó una ceja. Bajó la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

_“-No tengo que darte explicaciones, Glory. ¿Necesitas algo más?-“_

_“-Que me digas por qué estas con ella. Es violenta. Es impredecible. ¿Cuántas veces estuviste a punto de morir en el último año por su culpa?-“_

_“-Ninguna. Ni una. Cada vez que me arriesgo, es mi decisión, no la de Lena. Te pregunto a ti. ¿Sabes cuántas veces estuvo ella a punto de morir por alguien más?-“_

La agente se levantó.

_“-No necesito que entiendas nada Glory, solo que te mantengas lejos. Por el bien de todos.-“_

_“-Vas a tener que verme la cara en unos días, cuando Lena regrese. Todavía necesito hablar con ella.-“_

En cuanto atravesó la puerta de Home Plate para dejar aquella casa detrás, todo el ruido, los olores y las ansiedades de la ciudad le volvieron nuevamente a la cabeza. Hubiese querido quedarse en sus ojos mucho más tiempo. Cada vez que la veía, siempre quería más.

 

Cait abrió la nevera. Estaba prácticamente vacía. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Algunas chapas titilaron. Busco en su bandolera colgada a la pared, sacando un bulto de tela anudado y abriéndolo con prisa. Aquella cantidad tenía que sobrar para conseguir al menos un buen pedazo de carne. No podía seguir comiendo hojas y cereales todo el tiempo.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

La chica se asomó por el hueco de la escalera con un libro en la mano.

_“-Voy al mercado. Necesito carne.-“_

_“-¿Puedo acompañarte? Creo que necesito un poco de aire.-“_

_“-Claro, chica. Es lo que te digo, vas a gastarte el cerebro todo el día detrás de un libro.-“_

La joven bajaba las escaleras.

_“-Oh. No funciona así, Cait. El cerebro sigue siendo un músculo. Ejercitarlo es la mejor opción. Leer es un excelente ejercicio.-“_

_“-Nada que no te haga sudar puede ser un ejercicio.-“_

Curie la miró con atención. Se sentó sobre el sofá y golpeó con una mano a su lado, invitando a la alta mujer a unírsele. La pelirroja se acercó, desconfiando.

_“-¿Quieres ver cuán agotador puede ser?-“_

Cait levantó una ceja hacia ella.

_“-Sabes que no se leer. No necesitas refregármelo, Curie.-“_

_“-Oh, no, no. Nada parecido. Mira. Tu nombre, puedes leer tu nombre, ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

_“-Bien. Esta es la primera letra de tu nombre. Ce.-“_

Cait asentía, a decir verdad, si reconocía aquel símbolo.

_“-Y la que sigue, es la tercera letra de tu nombre. El bastón con un punto sobre el. La letra i.-“_

_“-Ajam.-“_

_“-Bien. Si quisiéramos leer las dos letras que estamos viendo, se pronunciaría ci.-“_

La mujer de cabellos rojizos la miró como si no le creyera.

_“-Esa letra no suena así con mi nombre.-“_

_“-No. Porque en tu nombre, la letra que sigue a la ce es la a. Entonces su fonética pasa a ser fuerte. Ka. Fonética quiere decir el sonido de las letras, las palabras. Justamente esto. Cuando pronuncias Ci, usas la fonética suave de la consonante Ce. Ka es cuando usas la fonética fuerte de la consonante Ce. Tiene diferentes sonidos dependiendo de que letra pongamos detrás.-“_

Cait se rascaba la cabeza e intentaba seguir lo que aquella chica estaba intentando explicar. Curie la miraba sonriendo.

_“-¿Cansada?-“_

Algo en su tono hizo que la pelirroja levantase la cabeza como si fuese un resorte.

_“-¿Estás haciendo una broma? ¿Tú? Estás… estás tomándome el pelo, joder… Sí.-“_

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par.

_“-¡No! Quiero decir… solo quería demostrar un punto. Es cansador… También… lo siento, no debería haber utilizado ese tono.-“_

Cait comenzó a reír con ganas. Se levantó, levantando en el aire a la chica también, sin que apenas le costara un esfuerzo. Curie se sobresaltó, el libro cayó al suelo. La pelirroja dio un par de vueltas con la chica en sus brazos y la paró en medio del salón.

_“-Es tu primera broma… o algo similar, Curie. Ahora sí necesitamos esos filetes. Hay que festejar algo así.-“_

_“-S-sí. Deja que busque mi chaqueta…-“_

La chica estaba todavía sin saber muy bien que sentir. No solo por la fuerza de aquella mujer que acababa de levantarla como si fuese una pluma y girarla como un trompo. Si no por su risa. Por la alegría en sus ojos… Y por lo bien que se había sentido en sus brazos.

 Subio las escaleras en busca de su abrigo sin poder dejar de pensar en la noche que aquella mujer la había cargado hasta la cama. La manera en que se habían besado.

_“-Ey… Chica. Si no te apuras, Polly va a vender mi carne.-“_

Curie no tardó en estar lista para salir.

 

Paseaban por el mercado. La chica de pelo corto tenía que apurar el paso para igualarse con la otra mujer, que aunque caminaba tranquila, su altura y sus largas piernas le sacaban demasiada ventaja. Cait iba hablando, entusiasmada sobre la forma en que iba a cocinar el inmenso pedazo de carne que pensaba conseguir. Curie la miraba, perdida en su perfil.

 

Glory pudo distinguir a G5-19 entre la multitud, iba acompañada por la pelirroja que siempre andaba cerca de Lena. Las seguía a una distancia prudencial. Sabía que aquella mujer ya no era ella, ya no era la misma persona que había conocido años atrás. No lo había logrado, la doctora no solía fallar con aquel procedimiento pero todos los sintéticos que se sometían conocían los riesgos. Curie se paró de frente a uno de los puestos del mercado. Glory se quedó de pie, observándola. G5-19 había sido su amiga. Recordó sus últimos días, los intentos por convencerla de que podía con todo aquello. De que no era necesario borrarse. Glory no lo entendía. Borrarse para ella era igual que morir. Siguió avanzando. Pasó cerca de las dos mujeres, que recibían un gran paquete de manos de Polly. La diminuta mujer reía. Glory se sonrió perdiéndose entre la multitud que copaba las calles.

Quizás en algún lugar dentro de esa nueva vida, G5-19 reía también.

 

 

 


	25. Una distancia no calculada.

Lena cayó al suelo intentando poner sus manos pero sus reflejos fueron demasiado lentos. Sintió el golpe en su frente. Eso iba a dejar marca. Una más. Al menos por unos días. Se incorporó un poco utilizando sus brazos. Todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que era poco, se le subió a la garganta. Vomitaba, de rodillas, sosteniéndose  como podía.

Odiaba con toda su alma la teletransportación. Si le hubiesen dado la opción, no le habría importado tomar una pala y comenzar a escarbar durante días hasta llegar al Instituto, si eso significaba no tener que pasar más por aquello. Levantó la mirada. No tenía idea donde se encontraba. Aquel lugar no era ninguno de los puntos de salida usuales.

Buscó la señal de Radio Libertad. Nada. Nada llegaba a su pipboy. Le dio un par de golpes suaves con su mano. La señal de Diamond City, nada, solo el ruido arenoso de la interferencia.

Abrió el mapa en su computador.

No podía ser. Bridgeport. No podía ser. Lena estaba a menos de cien kilómetros de New York. A doscientos kilómetros de Boston. De Piper.

Tuvo que dejar de mirar el mapa por un momento para volver a vomitar. Por un instante creyó que iba a dejar sus entrañas sobre el suelo. Buscó en su costal un poco de agua y se enjuagó la boca, bebiendo lo que restaba de la botella después. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, podía ver una carretera a lo lejos. Quizás si conseguía un lugar donde recuperarse y en cuanto estuviese otra vez bien, podía volver al Instituto. No entendía que era lo que había pasado, solo esperaba que la próxima teletransportación no la dejara en la otra costa de los Estados Unidos.

Se levantó como pudo y comenzó a acortar distancia hacia lo que parecía una carreta. Podía sentir el contador geiger en su pipboy enloqueciendo. Buscó en su costal y trago un par de Rad-X. Mejor no agregar radiación al combo que sentía en su interior.

El lugar parecía un viejo depósito. Lena llevaba su machete en la mano y se movía en silencio. Subió un poco la luz de su linterna, a pesar de que era media mañana, allí dentro estaba bastante oscuro.

Algo no olía bien. Necrófagos, estaba claro. Dio un par de golpes sobre la pared metálica a su costado y vio los cuerpos levantarse al fondo del lugar. Podía huir, pero no veía otro lugar para refugiarse hasta poder sentirse mejor, iba a intentar limpiarlo.

Esperó al primero con su machete en alto, no parecía rápido.  Buscó la garganta en cuanto lo tuvo cerca pero el necrófago lo esquivó, pasándose a su costado. Tuvo que girarse en un ángulo incómodo para poder alcanzarlo. La hoja abrió la carne podrida sin dificultad, bajando a lo largo del torso del salvaje. Una especie de mucosidad negra caía al suelo. Lena tuvo que esforzarse para controlar las arcadas, si ya con el estómago en buenas condiciones aquellas criaturas eran repugnantes, después de una teletransportación tan violenta, apenas era soportable. Lo terminó enterrando el machete en su cuello.

Dos necrófagos más corrían hacia ella. Tuvo que poner todo de sí para acabarlos sin que la hiriesen. Estaba débil. Agotada. No quería disparar allí, no sabía que podía atraer.

Inspeccionó el lugar. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un viejo depósito. Divisó un entrepiso de enrejado. La escalera estaba destruida pero podía arrimar unas cuantas cajas y alcanzar la barandilla. Parecía seguro descansar allí.

 

Seguía intentando encontrar señal en su pipboy pero no había más que estática. Puso su costal entre sus piernas y lo abrió. No tenía mucho, raciones quizás para dos días si las estiraba. Agua, apenas un litro, menos. Dos estimulantes. Lo que quedaba del bote de Rad-X y un libro sobre fotografía que tenía planeado regalar a Piper. Fotografía. Desajustó un poco su pipboy y metió la mano detrás, tomando la instantánea con dos de sus dedos. La chica sonreía al espejo con su cámara. Amaba esa foto. Llevaba tiempo ya teniéndola encima. A la reportera no iba a agradarle los días que iba a tener que pasar fuera, calculaba que al menos iba a necesitar un par para recuperarse. Y cuando llegase al Instituto, otros tantos. Esperaba que los técnicos pudiesen encontrar cuál había sido el problema. Lena no entendía prácticamente nada de cómo funcionaba todo aquello y le parecía increíble que hubiese terminado a doscientos kilómetros, pero allí estaba.

 

Se despertó sobresaltada, algo o alguien se acercaba. Tomó su revólver de la cintura y se quedó estática, intentando poner todos sus sentidos fuera de aquel edificio. Parecía que había dormido demasiado, la luz que veía desde la entrada abierta era poca. Miró su pipboy de reojo, había dormido toda la tarde.

_“-Vamos, Gob. O dormimos aquí, o dormimos al costado de la carretera. Y particularmente no me agrada la perspectiva de tener el trasero descubierto toda la noche.-“_

_“-Bien, Dios. Pero tú te cargas a los salvajes que haya dentro.-“_

Dos necrófagos cruzaron el umbral. El primero se paró delante del cuerpo destrozado que Lena no había movido de allí. A pesar del terrible olor, solo había podido pensar en tirarse en un lugar seguro sin importarle nada más. Apretó su revólver en su mano.

_“-Eh… Alguien está por aquí.-“_

El segundo hombre ya apuntaba con su arma hacia los lados, moviéndose entre las cajas. En cuanto vio la pila que había usado la mujer para llegar al entrepiso, sus ojos apuntaron hacia arriba. Azul ya estaba de pie, apuntándoles con su revólver.

_“-Eh, Pielsuave. Tranquila. No somos violentos.-“_

El segundo necrófago se había puesto de pie de un salto, mirando hacia Lena con su rifle entre las manos, estático.

_“-Bajen las armas entonces. A mí tampoco me agrada la violencia.-“_

_“-No vamos a bajar las armas, con suerte matas a uno de nosotros, pero dudo que a los dos.-“_

_“-No quieres averiguarlo.-“_

_“-Mira, mi nombre es Gob. Él es Ardon. Solo buscamos donde pasar la noche, esta es zona de sanguinarios y estar al descubierto por la noche no es buena idea. ¿Crees que podemos compartir el espacio?-“_

Lena sentía la debilidad en su cuerpo. Necesitaba más horas de sueño y tener que vigilar a dos extraños durante toda la noche no era lo que estaba esperando.

Un aullido cortó el aire. Los dos necrófagos se miraron, asustados. Parecía que habían olvidado a la mujer por completo. Azul notó las señas que se hacían. Los hombres comenzaron a moverse por el depósito apurados pero cuidando de no hacer ruido. Movían todo lo que encontraban hacia la puerta, tapando la entrada. Uno de ellos se acercó a la pila que Lena había puesto justo debajo del enrejado, para llegar. La desarmó con prisa. En cuanto terminó, Gob empujó a su compañero hacia arriba, ayudándole a trepar al enrejado y acto seguido atrapó de un salto la mano que se estiraba para jalarlo hacia el entrepiso. Lena había retrocedido contra una pared y les apuntaba con violencia. Ardon le habló casi en un susurro.

_“-Lo siento. Pero no hay tiempo de romper el hielo. No muevas un pelo si quieres que sigamos los tres vivos.-“_

La mujer decidió hacer caso por el momento, pero no dejó de apuntarles.

En apenas unos minutos, comenzó a sentir el temblor en el suelo. Algo se acercaba fuera. Intentó espiar a través de los agujeros de la pared de metal. Parecía una manada de lobos salvajes pero en cuanto agudizó la vista, se dio cuenta de que no lo eran. Sus cabezas eran filosas, en todos, uno de sus ojos brillaba en la oscuridad, solo uno. Sus colas no se parecían a nada que Lena hubiese visto antes, cubiertas de escamas y en las puntas, un extraño saco. Su tamaño era imponente, el doble que un coyote normal. Uno de ellos sobresalía de los demás y si en algo aquellos animales se emparejaban con los lobos, aquel probablemente sería el alfa de la manada. Lo vio frenarse a pocos metros de la nave. Olfatear el aire. Y después, desaparecer. Literalmente. Solo, desvanecerse en el aire.

_“-Acechadores.-“_

El necrófago lo dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

_“-Solo quédate quieta. Quizás el olor de los salvajes disfrace el nuestro.-“_

Esperaron en silencio por demasiados minutos. Si no hubiese sido por su pipboy, Lena hubiese jurado que había sido mucho más que media hora.

Al fin, parecía que la manada seguía su camino. Los necrófagos respiraban ahora con soltura.

_“-Te lo dije, Ardon. Imagina si hubiésemos estado en la carretera. Nunca me escuchas, solo intento que lleguemos a Bridgeport con todas las extremidades, cabrón.-“_

Ardon se sentó sobre el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared. Vestía una armadura de cuero sobre una camisa y un par de jeans. Unas botas y un sombrero que cualquier Minutemen podría haber utilizado para completar su uniforme. Gob, en cambio, llevaba algunas protecciones de metal, debajo, una camiseta que alguna vez habría sido blanca y unos jeans rotosos. Un par de zapatillas deportivas hechas polvo le cubrían los pies. Viajaban cargados, sus costales iban llenos e incluso llevaban parte del equipaje colgando sobre sus cintos y bandoleras.

_“-Ya sabes nuestros nombres… ¿Puedes decirnos el tuyo?-“_

La mujer del refugio aún les apuntaba, pero ya no tan convencida.

_“-Lena. Soy Lena.-“_

_“-Está bien, Lena. ¿Vas a dejar que nos quedemos contigo o vas a lanzarnos a la carretera? Apenas queda una hora de luz, como mucho y no creo que encontremos otro lugar en tan corto tiempo.-“_

Azul lo pensó. Lo pensó varias veces. Aquellos dos parecían sinceros. No tenían pinta de ser inofensivos, pero parecían sinceros.

_“-Está bien. Pero no pienso soltar este revólver y si huelo algo que no me convenza… no voy a dudar dos veces.-“_

_“-Bien, tenemos un trato. ¿Te molesta si preparo algo de comida? Llevamos todo el día viajando y no sé tú, Ardon, pero yo estoy famélico.-“_

Lena asintió y el hombre se puso a la tarea de revisar su costal. Sacó con cuidado un hornillo de aceite y desengancho de su cinturón la sartén cubierta en tizne. La raspó un poco con su cuchillo y la apoyó a un costado. No tardó mucho en encender el fuego. En apenas minutos, el olor de unos huevos revueltos le llegaba a Lena a la nariz. Se agachó hasta su costal, abriéndolo. Los dos necrófagos no se movieron pero Azul notó que la miraban de reojo. Busco la carne enlatada en su costal y con un silbido, se la arrojó a Gob que la atrapó con una sonrisa.

_“-Mmm. Sí, esto va a ser bueno. Acércate, pielsuave. Te prometo, todavía tenemos dientes pero no mordemos.-“_

Azul se acercó y se sentó junto a ellos. El chirrido de la carne y los huevos terminando de cocinarse sobre el fuego le hizo entender el hambre que tenía. Bastante normal cuando su estómago comenzaba a asentarse después de la teletransportación.

_“-Esa debe haber sido una herida dura. ¿Es una historia para contar o prefieres no hablar?-“_

El necrófago no la miraba pero Lena sabía que se refería a su cara. El parche solo escondía la peor parte, pero lo que podía verse no dejaba de ser impresionante.

_“-Un sanguinario se quedó con la mitad de mi cara. No hay mucho más, tuve… suerte. Alguien se aseguró de sacarme con vida de eso…-“_

_“-Bien. Vas a tener que trabajar un poco en el suspenso y el desarrollo de tus historias… pero sirve para empezar. Tu acento no es de por aquí… ¿De dónde eres?-“_

_“-Son bastantes preguntas… Soy de Boston. Diamond City.-“_

_“-Ah… escuché algo de ese lugar. Estás muy lejos.-“_

_“-¿Ustedes?-“_

_“-Bueno, Ardon aquí es de Filadelfia y yo… Soy del Yermo Capital.-“_

Lena los observó. Los dos habían viajado mucho, para lo que eran las distancias en esas condiciones.

_“-¿Atravesaron New York?-“_

_“-Lo que queda de la gran ciudad. Algo del trayecto lo hicimos por la costa. No hay mucho para ver allí, si es que esa es la dirección en la que vas… ¿O vuelves a Boston?-“_

_“-Vuelvo.-“_

_“-Quizás quieres acompañarnos, cerca de Bridgeport escuche que hay barcos. Podemos conseguir quien nos suba un poco hacia el norte... No hay caminos por tierra para cruzar la franja.-“_

La intención de Lena era utilizar otra vez la teletransportación, pero tenía que esperar algunos días para recuperarse y la curiosidad comenzó a treparle. Bridgeport. ¿Habría gente viviendo allí?

_“-Quizás… ¿Hay un asentamiento en Bridgeport?-“_

_“-Oh, sí. Necrófago principalmente, pero reciben a toda clase de gente. Y barcos. Hay barcos. Creo que tienen una ruta hasta Newport. Creo… por lo poco que las caravanas nos han soltado.-“_

Gob había repartido la comida en tres platos sucios y la devoraban mientras hablaban.

_“-Oye… ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de Boston?-“_

_“-Error de cálculos.-“_

Los dos necrófagos la miraron extrañados pero ninguno preguntó.

_“-¿Tienes algo allí?-“_

Azul no supo por qué lo hizo, pero aquellos hombres comenzaban a caerle bien. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su bandolera la foto en blanco y negro y estiró su brazo. Gob la miró a su ojo por un momento antes de tomarla.

_“-Es mi novia, Piper. Mi familia. También están Nat y Mía, apenas tienen trece y doce. Y Yahto. Solo unos meses.-“_

Gob miraba la foto. Ardon subía la vista intentando espiar lo que su compañero estaba viendo.

_“-Tiene una linda sonrisa. Ey. Eres una mujer con suerte, Lena. Es raro hoy en día tener donde volver. Y más raro aún tener una familia a la que volver. Tan numerosa también. Bien por ti.-“_

El necrófago pidió permiso a la mujer con una seña antes de pasar la foto a su compañero. Azul se lo dio con un gesto amable.

_“-Sí, tengo mucha suerte. Al final, siempre la tengo.-“_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos días no he podido ser tan constante con las actualizaciones por estar preparándome para realizar un viaje. Tengo muchas horas de vuelo y un par de días de aeropuerto así que es probable que hasta la próxima semana ya no pueda subir capítulos, aunque siempre voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar un momento para hacerlo.
> 
> Saludos!


	26. Sin vuelta.

Piper se acercó a abrir, alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta de Home Plate. Un hombre moreno, alto, de porte seguro la miraba, de pie en el umbral. A pesar de que ya era tarde llevaba unas gafas de sol puestas. Su pelo, corto al ras. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans gastados. Las pocas personas que paseaban aún por las calles lo miraban con curiosidad, el hombre llamaba la atención. Piper lo observaba. En un instante el corazón se le subió a la garganta, se dio cuenta que lo reconocía. Era el mismo hombre que había visto en los monitores del Memory Den. En los recuerdos de Kellogg.

_“-Piper Wright. Necesito encontrar a Lena. Shaun me envía por ella.-“_

La reportera sentía sus latidos completamente fuera de control. Intentaba pensar en mil cosas a la vez. En su arma. En que ni Nat ni Mía saliesen de la habitación. En el niño que dormía en el moisés, a apenas unos metros. En gritar.

_“-Señorita Wright. No estoy aquí para realizar ninguna acción hostil contra usted o su familia. Solo necesito confirmar la ubicación de Lena. Si puede ayudarme.-“_

Piper tragó saliva. Tomó aire. Trató de recordar cómo hablar.

_“-Lena… ¿Shaun? Ella… tiene que estar con Shaun. ¿Quién eres tú?-“_

_“-Soy X6-88. El cazador designado a las órdenes de Lena, aunque ella haya declinado la oferta de Padre. Necesito confirmar su paradero. Hemos… tenido un fallo técnico con… Un fallo técnico.-“_

Piper comenzó a notar las miradas de sus vecinos. Aunque era claro que aquel hombre había intentado llevar un atuendo no demasiado llamativo, estaba bastante lejos de haberlo logrado.

_“-Entra… ¿Fallo técnico?-“_

Muy a su pesar, la reportera permitió que el cazador entrara a su hogar, pero solo lo suficiente como para que pudiese cerrar la puerta y evitar que la gente siguiese intentando adivinar que era lo que pasaba allí.

_“-Sí… la teletransportación. De alguna forma… falló. No entendemos que puede haber ocurrido. Nuestros técnicos están intentando solucionarlo ahora. Lena dejó el Instituto hace cuatro días. No hemos podido ubicarla en ninguno de los puntos usuales de salida.-“_

_“-¿Qué estás diciendo?”_

_“-Que puede estar en cualquier lugar a un radio de quinientos kilómetros cuadrados según los últimos cálculos que hemos hecho.-“_

_“-¡¿Qué?!-“_

Decir quinientos kilómetros en aquella realidad era casi decir en otro mundo. Azul podía estar en otro mundo.

_“-Lo siento. Padre me envío para confirmar que Lena no estaba aquí. Tenemos varias patrullas buscando por ella. Probablemente en unas semanas logremos tener una idea más precisa del punto en el que Lena puede haber salido a la superficie.-“_

Piper lo miraba, el tono helado del sintético estaba exasperándola.

_“-Ustedes… Dios. Fuera. Fuera de mi casa.-“_

X6-88 tardó un momento en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, el tono de Piper no pareció afectarle en absoluto. Así como había entrado, el cazador dejó Home Plate. La reportera se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Llevaba días creyendo que algo estaba mal y no se equivocaba. Azul, en la nada.

Yahto lloraba otra vez. Curie creía que eran cólicos pero Piper no podía dejar de preocuparse. Lo notaba con menos apetito y no sabía hasta donde preocuparse. Si Lena estuviese allí, ella tenía experiencia real en estas cosas. Sentía que todo alrededor la superaba.

_“-Piper, voy a salir un momento al mercado, Tommy está esperándome.-“_

La voz de Nat no era segura, pero la chica no dejaba de avanzar hacia la puerta de salida.

_“-Natalie, no. Ya lo hablamos. No vas a ir a estas horas al mercado, sola, a encontrarte con Tommy. Por favor, no discutamos ahora.-“_

_“-Piper, no voy a hacer más que tomar una nuka cola. Es un momento.-“_

_“-¡Natalie! ¡Acabo de decir que no!-“_

La chica se frenó en medio del salón sorprendida y asustada. Piper nunca levantaba la voz así. Jamás le gritaba. La reportera se quedó un segundo en silencio y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Por todo. Porque no entendía si el niño tenía algo más que un simple cólico y ella no sabía si podía ser una buena madre para él. Porque su hermana pequeña ya no lo era tanto y estaba aterrada de que tomara las decisiones equivocadas, como ella lo había hecho a su edad. Por Lena. Porque otra vez, Azul estaba desaparecida. Lejos. Quizás en peligro. Quizás herida, o peor. Porque además de todo, sabía que no estaba bien, la había visto intentando matarse hacía solo semanas. Había visto como se recluía en sí misma, como se hundía.

_“-¿Pipes?-“_

Natalie se acercaba a su hermana. Despacio.

_“-Pipes… no necesitas llorar. No voy a ir. Lo siento, voy a quedarme en casa.-“_

La chica abrazó con fuerzas a su hermana mayor.

_“-Lo siento… Nat. No quise gritar. Es solo que… estoy cansada. Y asustada. No sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien… con ustedes… con Yahto. Solo quiero que estemos bien…-“_

Piper lloraba con angustia, la situación la sobrepasaba. Estaba muerta de miedo. Tenía miedo por todo y de todos los que querían lastimar a su familia. De todo lo que no tenía idea como hacer.

_“-Piper… Lo haces bien. Eres la que nos mantiene unidos, siempre estás cuidando de nosotros. De mí. Toda tu vida... No llores.-“_

La reportera se enjugaba las lágrimas con sus mangas.

_“-Lo siento, cariño. Estoy bien. Lo siento.-“_

_“-No importa... Te quiero, Piper.-“_

La reportera sintió como su hermana la abrazaba con más fuerza aún. Se sentía algo mejor.

Estaba arrepentida de haber hecho que aquel hombre se fuese tan pronto de su casa, no sabía cómo iba a conseguir noticias de Azul. Intentó dejar su cabeza en blanco por un momento y solo quedarse en el abrazo de su pequeña hermana. Azul iba a volver. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre volvía a casa.

 

 

 

Lena acababa de probar por segunda vez el código de teletransportación en su pipboy. No funcionaba, no había forma. No tenía forma de volver. Estaba a doscientos kilómetros de Piper, a doscientos kilómetros de todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo.

Habían llegado al asentamiento de Bridgeport hacía dos días. El lugar estaba construido en la bahía, tomaba la planta de energía y varios bloques de lo que Lena recordaba había sido el sector industrial. Era grande, era mucho más grande que Diamond City. No se comparaba con ninguna ciudad del viejo mundo, pero para todo lo que Azul había conocido hasta ahora, el asentamiento de Bridgeport era inmenso. La población necrófaga era mayoría, pero convivían en paz con los humanos.

Estaba parando en el único hotel del lugar, las habitaciones eran diminutas pero la necrófaga que lo regenteaba las mantenía limpias. Tenía que cuidar las chapas que le quedaban, que no eran demasiadas.

Gob y Ardon estaban también en la ciudad, intentando buscarse la vida para pagar un pasaje a Newport. Quinientas chapas. Pedían quinientas chapas. Era el doble de lo que Lena tenía en sus bolsillos. Hasta el momento no le había importado, estaba segura de cuál era la forma en que iba a volver, pero ahora… Ahora necesitaba regresar por otros medios.

Se estiró sobre el colchón. La foto de Piper entre sus dedos. La extrañaba horrores. Quería estar en casa, con ella, con las niñas, con el pequeño. Había sido una idiota en las últimas semanas y cada vez que recordaba la manera en que le había hecho llorar aquella noche después del bar, la angustia se apoderaba de ella. A veces podía ser una completa idiota.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

Era la voz de Gob. La mujer se levantó, guardó la foto en su bandolera y abrió.

_“-Gob. Dime.-“_

_“-Ey… Mira…_ _Ardon y yo tenemos una proposición para ti. Una caravana. Hay que escoltarla unos cuantos kilómetros y volver. No es un viaje de más de tres o cuatro días, pero están dispuestos a pagar cien chapas por cabeza. ¿Te apuntas?-“_

Necesitaba comenzar a juntar chapas si quería volver a Boston.

_“-Sí, Gob. Apúntame.-“_

_“-Genial. ¿Ese pipboy tiene despertador? Nos esperan mañana en la entrada, a primera hora. No te duermas.-“_

El necrófago le sonrió antes de alejarse por el pasillo. A Lena todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a los gestos de aquellas personas. Se alegró de al menos tener compañía, los dos le caían bien.

 

Piper abrió sus ojos. Amanecía. El pequeño lloraba. Se apuró a levantarse y tomarlo de la cuna. Lo hamacó suavemente en sus brazos mientras le hablaba. Esperaba que tuviese hambre. Azul estaba en su cabeza desde el instante en que había despertado.

Calentó el preparado de Curie y llenó el biberón. Todo con una sola mano, ya tenía práctica. La casa estaba en silencio, apenas estaba amaneciendo aún. Se sentó sobre el sofá y acercó la tetilla de goma a los labios del niño que para alivio de Piper, no dudó. Tenía hambre. Levantó la mirada hacia la pared, sus fotos estaban allí. Había agregado algunas en los últimos días, Lena había armado el pequeño laboratorio de revelado bajo la escalera de Publick Ocurrences. Como se lo había prometido. Miró a su alrededor. En todo estaban las manos de Azul.

 

Lena se despertó antes de que la alarma de su pipboy sonase. Se vistió despacio. Iba a necesitar una muda de ropa limpia en cualquier momento. Quizás encontrase algo por el camino. Enrolló su abrigo y lo metió en su costal, lo había dejado fuera por si necesitaba taparse en mitad de la noche pero la temperatura apenas había bajado.

Se sentó en la cama y revisó su rifle con dedicación. Contó la munición que llevaba encima y acomodó el revólver en su bandolera, lo había tenido a un costado de la cama toda la noche. Cien chapas. Iba a tener que viajar durante cuatro días por cien miserables chapas. Pero quizás  por el camino alguna otra oportunidad se presentara. Siempre podía rebuscar entre las ruinas, se le daba bien.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del asentamiento, Gob y Ardon la esperaban allí.

_“-Buen día, pielsuave. La caravana no tiene que tardar mucho más.-“_

Lena dio los buenos días al par de necrófagos y los tres se quedaron esperando. No fue demasiado.

El comerciante parecía curtido. El viejo acuario de Norwalk, bajando por la noventa y cinco. O eso al menos es lo que Lena podía deducir, según las explicaciones del hombre. Llevaban tres brahmanes y eran, contándose ellos tres, una docena de guardias. Los habían atacado en su último viaje y habían perdido hombres. El precio se regateó, ahora eran ciento veinte chapas a cada uno, gracias a Gob.

La caravana comenzó la lenta marcha. Lena tenía que cubrir la retaguardia junto a dos mercenarios más. A los necrófagos les había tocado el centro. La mujer del refugio llevaba su rifle de caza en la mano y la atención puesta en la carretera. Al paso de los animales, aquel viaje iba a hacérsele interminable.

 

Piper había intentado trabajar en su próximo artículo pero llevaba ya una hora delante de su terminal, viendo el cursor verde titilar hasta el infinito. Ya casi anochecía. Tommy estaba de visita y Piper les había dado algo de privacidad, aunque la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par y se había encargado de que Natalie lo supiera.

Todavía no les había explicado a las niñas que Lena estaba perdida otra vez. Probablemente a cientos de kilómetros de casa. Aún no podía hacerlo, no quería quebrarse delante de ellas. Sí tenía que enviar un mensaje a Preston, quizás mañana bajase al mercado a ver que caravanas llegaban al Castillo esa semana. Y Glory. La mujer llevaba casi una semana esperando por Lena, y aunque Piper sabía que había dejado la ciudad un par de veces, seguía pagando por una habitación en el local de Vadim. Aunque no estaba del todo convencida de si era aconsejable poner al Ferrocarril al tanto de la situación, iba a tener que pensar esa parte un poco más.

Se levantó de la silla y estiró su espalda. Estaba cansada. Había dormido mal.

 Bajó las escaleras, ya era tarde, mejor que Tommy volviese a casa y preparase algo de cenar. La reportera, detrás de aquellos pensamientos del día a día, detrás de la preocupación por Azul que llevaba clavada en el pecho, detrás de todo aquello, seguía preguntándose como en tan poco tiempo, su vida se había convertido en algo tan doméstico.

En la cena, estuvo en silencio. Las niñas peleaban entre ellas, probablemente por Natalie, que era la que solía comenzar aquellas discusiones. La reportera se mantuvo al margen, no dejaba de pensar en Azul y sabía que aquel era un lujo que no podía darse durante demasiado tiempo. Tenía que ocuparse de lo mundano del día a día. Tenía que vender el periódico para llenar la nevera. Lena había dejado suficiente dinero para un par de meses pero no podía depender de eso, si estaba a cientos de kilómetros… quien sabía cuánto iba a tardar en volver. Si volvía. No. No quería siquiera pensar en algo así.

Mía se encargó de limpiar la cocina sin que Piper se lo pidiese. La chica era demasiado perceptiva y sabía que la mujer no se encontraba bien. La reportera no tardó en subir a su habitación, con el biberón tibio entre sus manos. Que el niño comiese. Que le diera algunas horas de descanso. Que Azul volviese a ella. Una vez más, Lena estaba fuera de su alcance.


	27. Nada que apurar.

Curie sentía el agua mojando su cuerpo. Tomó la pastilla de jabón y la frotó entre sus manos. El tacto seguía siendo para ella uno de sus sentidos preferidos. Jamás habría podido imaginar todas esas sensaciones, eran increíbles, e inexplicables la mayor parte del tiempo. Subió su mano enjabonada por su vientre, recorriéndolo. Se preguntó por qué cuando Cait había hecho lo mismo con su piel apenas había podido soportarlo.

_“-¡Eh, chica! ¿Estás bien ahí dentro?-“_

_“-¡S-sí! ¡Salgo!-“_

Cait  terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Iba a estar un poco seco, la chica había tardado demasiado en la ducha.

Curie abrió la puerta, envuelta en una toalla. La pelirroja no se giró, no encontraba una excusa válida. La sintió subir las escaleras e intentó imaginarla, cuando se animó a espiar sobre su hombro, la chica ya estaba en la habitación.

 

Las dos desayunaban, sentadas sobre el sofá. Curie estaba extrañamente silenciosa para Cait. Generalmente este era el momento del día en que empezaba con sus teorías y sus interrogatorios.

_“-¿Estás bien, chica?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada, estaba tocándome en la ducha y pensé en algo…-“_

Cait tosía con violencia, intentando pasar el pedazo de carne que se le acababa de atragantar en su garganta. Se golpeó el pecho con su puño cerrado varias veces. La chica la miraba.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Estoy bien-“_

 La pelirroja seguía tosiendo, pero la carne había pasado.

_“-¿…tocándote en la ducha?-“_

_“-Sí, aquí, mi vientre.-“_

_“-Por los dioses, Curie. Tú… de verdad.-“_

_“-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Este es uno de los tópicos que debería filtrar?-“_

_“-Un poco… sí. Bueno… quiero decir. Que digas que estabas “tocándote en la ducha” no es la mejor forma de explicar lo que realmente estabas haciendo… que no sé que es, además.-“_

_“-Solo estaba experimentando con mi cuerpo.-“_

Esta segunda vez Cait no tenía comida en su boca, por suerte.

_“-Otra vez, mala elección de palabras, chica.-“_

_“-Quiero decir. El tacto. Es algo que sigue llamando mi atención. Si toco mi piel, la sensación es agradable pero resistible. Cuando tú me tocaste apenas podía soportarlo.-“_

_“-Bien. Se terminó esta conversación. De verdad. Voy a ducharme, tendríamos que ver a Piper. Tú al niño a ver como sigue.-“_

La pelirroja se levantó apurada, dejando su plato aún con comida sobre la mesada y metiéndose en el cuarto de aseo. La chica se quedó sobre el sofá, pensativa. No era un tema que pensaba dejar de lado, era demasiado interesante. Quizás cuando volviesen de Home Plate.

 

En cuanto las dos mujeres entraron y vieron el gesto agotado de Piper supieron que algo pasaba.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Cait se acercó a la chica que parecía que estaba perdida en su cabeza.

_“-Hola… Buen día.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucede, chica?-“_

_“-Azul… Lena.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-La teletransportación. Un fallo, según el Instituto… puede estar a quinientos kilómetros a la redonda. En cualquier lugar. Desde hace ya cuatro días…-“_

Curie se llevó la mano a la boca. Cait endureció los puños. Se lo había dicho, se lo había dicho miles de veces. Tratar con el Instituto era peligroso.

_“-Voy a buscarla.-“_

La pelirroja se giraba hacia la puerta pero Piper se levantó y la tomó de un hombro.

_“-Cait. No. Es imposible encontrarla si ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos que caminar hacia el norte o el sur. Ahora tenemos que esperar. Confiar en que Lena va a lograr volver. Quizás en unas semanas sepan decirnos en donde es que salió a la superficie.-“_

_“-No podemos confiar en ellos, Piper. Incluso podrían saberlo ya y no decirnos nada. O ser ellos quienes la tienen atrapada allí abajo. Mierda. Se lo dije, joder. Me cansé de decirlo…-“_

Curie se acercó por detrás a la alta mujer y apoyó su mano en su espalda. La pelirroja se giró un poco en cuanto la sintió. Su ira se deshizo al encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que intentaban calmarla. Piper miraba la situación y a pesar de todo lo mal que se sentía, una sonrisa se le escapó.

_“-¿Yahto está bien?-“_

_“-Sí, comió. Está en mi habitación aún, si quieres subir…-“_

La chica asintió y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

_“-Glory está en la ciudad, Cait. Esperando por Lena. No sé qué decirle. No quiero verla.-“_

_“-Yo me encargo. No te preocupes.-“_

La alta mujer se sentó a la mesa junto a la reportera, en silencio. No era buena en ese tipo de situaciones pero para Piper era suficiente aquel intento. Más que suficiente.

 

Ya casi era mediodía cuando Cait y Curie dejaron Home Plate. La pelirroja iba con el seño preocupado, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Lena era su amiga. La única que recordaba haber tenido en su vida.

No era fácil llegar a Cait. Era dura, era terca. Era cerrada y jamás demostraba lo que sentía. Pero si alguien lograba pasar todas las barreras que levantaba, podía ser la persona más leal del planeta. Estaba dispuesta a pasar la mitad de su vida andando si eso significaba que al final del camino iba a encontrarla, pero Piper tenía razón. No tenían idea siquiera hacia dónde ir.

Entraron a Publick Occurrences las dos en silencio. Cait se tiró con desenfado sobre el sofá.

_“-¿Qué podemos hacer?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Curie. Ayudar a Piper supongo. Esperar. No lo sé.-“_

La chica se sentó a su costado y se apretó contra ella. Últimamente solía hacerlo. Acercarse. Cait sintió el breve cuerpo de Curie a su lado. Levantó su brazo y la rodeó. Vio como la chica levantaba su rostro hacia ella. Otra vez, no podía evitar lo que sentía cuando sus ojos se hundían en esa mirada gris.

Bajó su boca. Se sonrió. La chica cerraba sus ojos esperando aquel beso, Cait apenas tardó un instante en hacerlo. No fue largo. Fue dulce, ligero. Cuando se separó, los ojos de Curie seguían cerrados, sus labios separados, su respiración desordenada.

Cait la miraba con detenimiento. Aquello era más que atracción, lo sabía. Se conocía bien, sabía cómo se sentía cuando quería meterse en la cama con alguien. Para ser sincera con ella misma, era de lo único que sabía. Contadas habían sido las  veces en que se había acostado con la misma persona más de una vez. Y jamás, jamás había sentido por alguien algo que se saliese del deseo puramente físico.

Con Curie, era diferente. Claro que la deseaba, cada vez más. Pero no tenía intención de meterse en su cama aún, y mientras más la conocía, más segura estaba de querer esperar.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-¿Por qué me miras así?-“_

La pelirroja se sonrío. Levantó sus dedos hasta el cuello de Curie y los pasó con cuidado por detrás de su cabeza. Sabía que sus manos eran ásperas, que raspaban sobre esa piel.

La respiración de la chica era otra vez agitada. La sentía tragar debajo de su pulgar.

_“-Me gustas. Mucho.-“_

La sonrisa de la joven era inmensa en sus ojos que volvían a cerrarse. El segundo beso fue más apurado, Cait necesitaba hacerse entender. Quería que la chica supiese cuanto le gustaba, en que forma la deseaba. Fue cerrando su abrazo sobre su cuerpo, fue dejándose caer sin encontrar resistencia. Curie estaba invitándola a treparla.

_“-Cait…-“_

La pelirroja tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para frenar.

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-¿Podemos subir? ¿A la cama?-“_

Cait se levantó de su cuerpo, volviéndose hacia atrás y llevando a la chica junto a ella, apretándola contra su pecho.

_“-No. Curie. Espera… -“_

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada. No lo sé. No me malinterpretes. Quiero que esto pase pero… no así.-“_

_“-¿Así?-“_

_“-Quiero… No lo sé. Quiero ir despacio contigo.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego no sabía bien cómo explicarse porque ni siquiera ella misma podía entenderse en aquel momento. Se moría de ganas de tenerla en una cama, pero algo la frenaba.

_“-Gracias.-“_

La chica lo dijo con alivio.

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Por preocuparte por mí. Por tomarte tiempo. Sé que podrías estar con alguien más, mírate. Y estás aquí, esperando a que yo me decida a avanzar.-“_

_“-No. No es nada así. No estoy esperando que hagas nada, chica. ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué tienes que hacer algo?-“_

La pelirroja lo dijo enojada. Ese tipo de situaciones la ponían así y creer que Curie había estado a punto de hacer algo con ella por sentirse obligada, estaba poniéndola de muy mal humor.

_“-No… Cait. Yo… de verdad quiero. Es solo que a veces tengo miedo de que pienses que estoy jugando contigo. Con todo esto de dar un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás. Sé que tiene que ser difícil para ti estar conteniéndote todo el tiempo.-“_

_“-Dioses, chica. No somos animales. No se trata de eso. No sé cuantas veces más decírtelo. Me gustas, quiero que te sientas bien y que disfrutes… tu… primera vez.-“_

Las dos mujeres se miraron.

_“-Bueno… técnicamente no sé si… sería así. No sé… este cuerpo…-“_

_“-Tu cuerpo, joder. A ver cuando lo entiendes. Es tu cuerpo y lo que sientes dentro es lo único válido. Todo esto es nuevo para ti. Y yo… no sé bien cómo manejarlo. No quiero que te sientas mal. No quiero apurar nada contigo.-“_

Curie la besó, casi subiéndose sobre ella. Lo hizo con ganas, con algo de desesperación, casi mordiéndole los labios. No sabía de donde salía aquel ataque repentino, pero salía. Salía con todas sus fuerzas hacia la boca de aquella mujer.

_“-No me quejo… ¿Pero que dije para ganarme esto?-“_

Cait le sonreía, tomándola de la cintura, sintiendo a la chica trepada a su pecho.

_“-No lo sé.-“_

Curie movía el pelo anaranjado que caía sobre aquellos ojos verdes, sus dedos pasaban ligeros sobre la piel clara de la mujer.

_“-No sé que es, pero también me gustas, Cait. Mucho.-“_

La chica se dejó caer, apoyándose sobre su pecho, sintiendo la fuerza en los latidos de la alta mujer. Aquel lugar, entre esos brazos, comenzaba a ser uno de sus preferidos.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por los buenos deseos por mi viaje. Ya estoy al otro lado del charco por un par de meses, disfrutando de la familia pero intentando hacerme un tiempo para mantener las actualizaciones. Va uno un poco romántico, para ir a tono con la fecha en la que estamos!


	28. Una ronda de nostalgia.

Lena había tomado una segunda dosis de Rad-X. En aquella zona, la radiación era alta.  A ese ritmo, iba a tener que gastar algunas chapas en un segundo frasco de píldoras en muy corto tiempo. Habían llegado al asentamiento de Norwalk, no era mucho más que una granja con varias casas desperdigadas. Unos cuantos cuadros para la siembra podían verse dentro del precario muro de madera que rodeaba el lugar. Parecía que la mayoría de las personas allí dentro eran necrófagos.

Descargaron los brahmanes y prepararon las bolsas de grano que iban a llevarse de vuelta. Grano afilado le llamaban a la planta. A pesar de que Lena estaba corta de chapas, no pasó la oportunidad de conseguir varias semillas. La tierra allí era mucho más tosca que en la Commonwealth y aquella planta parecía crecer bien. Y era grano. Grano que podía molerse, harina. Pan, o al menos algo cercano. No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

_“-¿Cómo lo llevas, Lena?-“_

Gob siempre estaba de buen humor. El necrófago se había agenciado en algún sitio una vieja gorra de visera. El sol pegaba fuerte en la carretera.

_“-Bien. Es lento. Pero bien… ¿Crees que vamos a hacer noche aquí?-“_

_“-Es probable. No queda mucha luz y este es uno de los pocos lugares seguros de la zona. Además, solo nos hicieron arrimar los bolsones de grano pero no asegurarlos a los brahmanes ¿Qué llevas allí?-“_

Gob señalaba la bolsa de semillas que Lena había anudado a su bandolera.

_“-Grano afilado. Quiero llevarlo a Boston. Hay… asentamientos allí en los que podríamos usarlo.-“_

_“-¿Podríamos?-“_

_“-Sí… Los Minutemen. Allí… soy la General de los Minutemen. Es una milicia… voluntaria…-“_

_“-Creo que escuche alguna historia. Un ataque supermutante a Diamond City. Algo por el estilo. Ey… no sabía que eras tan importante.-“_

El necrófago se reía amistosamente. Lena le devolvió el gesto.

_“-Bueno… solo intentamos ayudar. El yermo puede ser duro a veces.-“_

_“-Claro. Es algo que me gustaría ver. Quizás haga una parada en Diamond City. Estaría bien ver todo aquello con estos ojos.-“_

_“-Seguro, Gob. Eres bienvenido.-“_

Se acercaron al pequeño fuego que Ardon estaba encendiendo en un rincón. Tenían hambre, y parecía que el necrófago estaba por calentar algo comestible.

Lena se acomodó frente a los dos. Buscó la foto de Piper en su bandolera. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo la chica en ese instante. Quizás escribiendo algún nuevo artículo para meterse en más problemas, o quizás con las niñas, jugando con Yahto. O leyendo sus comics a escondidas. Piper solía leer todo lo que caía en sus manos y aquellos comics, no lo admitía pero Lena sabía bien hasta que punto le encantaban. Azul pasaba su pulgar por la fotografía sin dejar de sonreir. La extrañaba, la extrañaba un mundo.

_“-Ey, pielsuave. Vamos a conseguir suficiente dinero. Si viajamos los tres es probable que consigamos un buen precio. Déjamelo a mí, soy bueno regateando.”_

_“-Gracias, Gob. Siento ponerme melancólica. Es solo un poco difícil para mí estar lejos… de mi familia.-“_

_“-Ni lo digas. Yo todavía extraño el inframundo, en capital. Mi madre vivía allí. Y creo que ya pasaron más de veinticinco años desde que lo dejé atrás…-“_

A veces Lena olvidaba lo mucho que los necrófagos vivían. Se decía que incluso algunos llevaban desde antes de las bombas vivos. Aunque con el tiempo sus recuerdos no eran tan claros como los que ella tenía de aquella época, pero habría estado bien hablar con uno de sus contemporáneos.

_“-¿Cuántos años tienes, Gob?-“_

_“-Algo más de cien años, un par más un par menos… ¿Quién lleva la cuenta a esta altura?-“_

_“-Solo era por saber si quizás… eras de antes de las bombas…-“_

_“-No. No tanto. Mi madre si lo era, contaba historias de aquella época siempre. Carol. Su nombre era Carol. Espero que siga viva.-“_

El silencio se hizo alrededor del fuego mientras Ardon calentaba algo de té y preparaba aquel grano molido, gachas. No eran exactamente como las que había conocido en su otra vida, pero eran suficientemente parecidas.

 

La reportera estaba en su cama, descansando. Tenía un libro a su costado pero no había podido comenzarlo. Pensaba en las pérdidas. Pensaba en todo lo que dolía perder aquello que quería, y lo inevitable que era. Pensaba en su padre, en cómo sus recuerdos iban aguándose en su cabeza. Tenía que esforzarse en recordar situaciones para verlo. Como cuando se sentaba dormido al borde de su cama, en los inviernos en que sus guardias comenzaban demasiado temprano. La lentitud con la que se calzaba sus enormes botas. La sonrisa que les dejaba a ella y a Nat cada vez que atravesaba la puerta. O los días libres en que las despertaba temprano y juntos cocinaban el desayuno. La sonrisa de su padre y su pelo despeinado, la forma en que le enseñaba, la profundidad de su mirada cuando le explicaba, no importaba que fuese, desde lo más simple hasta lo más importante, siempre la miraba a los ojos. _Es importante mirar a la cara a la gente, Piper._ Era una de sus frases.

Los recuerdos de Azul todavía estaban intactos. Solo tenía que cerrar sus ojos para verla con exactitud. Cada uno de sus gestos. Su boca, sus labios gruesos. Su mirada oscura, profunda, cuando la seguía como si fuese una presa. La cicatriz que le cortaba el rostro, su ceja partida. El plateado en su pelo, aunque ahora lo llevase corto, recordaba su flequillo cayendo sobre el parche. La forma en que lo ataba cuando estaban fuera, en el yermo, cuidándose de que no le molestara para apuntar. Sus manos, que habían sido tan suaves cuando la conoció y que ahora, después de un año, cargaban todo el yermo encima. La extrañaba con locura.

_“-¿Dónde está Lena, Pipes?-“_

La chica llevaba unos cuantos minutos de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a su hermana, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La reportera solo atinó a levantar su brazo y cubrir su mirada. Natalie podía adivinar que Piper estaba llorando.

_“-¿Qué sucedió ahora?-“_

Nat se acercaba, acomodándose al costado de su hermana mayor.

_“-Nat… No sé si puedo hablar ahora…-“_

_“-Llevas casi una semana ausente, Piper…-“_

_“-Lo siento…-“_

La chica se acercó aún más, pasando su brazo alrededor de la reportera.

_“-No me importa, Pipes. Solo quiero saber dónde está. ¿Pelearon?-“_

_“-No. No, Natalie. No es nada así. Es, complicado de explicar… Lena… Un experimento que salió mal. Está muy, muy lejos y no tenemos forma de saber exactamente donde.-“_

_“-¿Un experimento? ¿Lejos? ¿Más lejos que Sanctuary?-“_

_“-Mucho más. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estuvimos mirando aquel viejo mapa? Lena puede estar a quinientos kilómetros de aquí. Hacia cualquier dirección.-“_

Nat intentó entender aquellas distancias, pero para alguien que apenas había dejado algunas veces Diamond City y que la Commonwealth era todo sobre lo que había escuchado en su vida, bien podían decirle que Lena estaba en otro planeta. Daba lo mismo. Pero podía entender lo grave que era todo aquello en el tono de su hermana mayor.

_“-Pipes, no importa donde esté, ahora mismo, estoy segura que está volviendo.-“_

La reportera se giró para quedar enfrentada a su hermana. Había crecido mucho en el último tiempo, no solo se notaba en su altura, en su cuerpo. Las facciones de su rostro también habían cambiado y su cara cada vez era menos aniñada. Piper subió su mano y la apoyó sobre la mejilla de Nat.

_“-Creces, Natalie. Muy rápido.-“_

_“-Piper… ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Ahora me levanto. Podemos cenar algo… ¿Qué quieres?-“_

_“-Sabes que si preguntas siempre voy a responder lo mismo. Tallarines.-“_

Era la respuesta que Piper quería. Exactamente esa. Algo que siguiese igual que siempre.

 

Lena disparaba su rifle. Había logrado trepar a uno de los techos y no dejaba tirar. Saqueadores. Aquí y como suponía, en todo lo que quedaba, saqueadores. Las mismas miradas de furia, los mismos intentos suicidas.

El asentamiento estaba preparado para aquellos ataques. Varios guardias se mantenían en los puestos de vigilancia estratégicamente plantados a lo largo de aquel muro, tiraban metódicamente. Una necrófaga enfundada en una pesada armadura daba las órdenes. El ataque no duró demasiado y los que no cayeron muertos allí, se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lena vio como las puertas se abrían, no esperaron demasiado. La necrófaga que había estado gritando la llamaba con una seña.

_“-Tú. Aquellos dos son tuyos. Solo esos dos.-“_

Azul entendió enseguida lo que la mujer le indicaba, esos dos eran los que había matado con su rifle, esos dos eran suyos. Su botín. La idea no le agradó, pero era cierto que todo lo que pudiese juntar ahora la acercaba más a Piper, más a los niños. Se puso su rifle al hombro y se encaminó a los cuerpos.

No había mucho, las armas no eran buenas y no llevaban demasiadas chapas. Algo de medicina pero nunca era confiable cuando venía de saqueadores. Algo de munición. Un par de latas de comida. Quizás, unas cien chapas más podía sacar de todo aquello. Considerando que era prácticamente lo que estaban pagándole por semejante viaje, no estaba mal. La necrófaga se acercó por detrás.

_“-Te toca llevarlos a la pira. No lo demores, no queremos acechadores cerca.-“_

Lena asintió desganada. La pierna llevaba molestándole todo el viaje, cargar dos muertos era lo que le faltaba pero lo hizo sin perder el tiempo.

Cuando volvió a su saco en el rincón que compartía con Gob y Ardon ya casi amanecía. Se acomodó dando la espalda a los dos necrófagos y otra vez, tomó la instantánea entre sus dedos. No quedaba mucho para dormir pero al menos podía pasar un rato perdiéndose en su sonrisa.

 

Cait entró al local de los hermanos Vadim. Glory estaba en la barra. La mujer tenía siempre un aspecto que a la pelirroja le inspiraba cuidado. Si algo le habían enseñado sus años en la arena era a reconocer quien podía ser un verdadero peligro y quien no. Aquella mujer entraba sin lugar a dudas en la primera categoría. Se sentó en el taburete libre a su costado y con una seña, Vadim le alcanzó una cerveza.

_“-¿Te envía Piper?-“_

_“-Algo así.-“_

_“-¿Dónde está Lena?-“_

_“-No lo sabemos.-“_

_“-Que sorpresa.-“_

_“-Es mejor que dejes la ciudad, Glory. Piper no está en este momento para tener que lidiar contigo.-“_

La agente de ojos oscuros la miró. No había nada en su mirada. No había enojo. No había furia. Solo hielo. Solo el frío más intenso.

_“-Voy a dejar la ciudad cuando crea que es conveniente.-“_

_“-Está bien. Glory. O como te llames. Pero no vuelvas a Home Plate. Cuando Lena regrese, ella misma se va a encargar de acercarse a ti. Deja en paz a su familia.-“_

_“-¿Y tú eres su…?-“_

_“-Cait. Puedes llamarme Cait.-“_

La pelirroja empinó la botella y la vació en un par de tragos.

_“-La chica no quiere saber nada contigo. Déjala.-“_

_“-¿Te lo dijo ella?-“_

_“-No hace falta, ni siquiera quiere hablarte. Está bien con Lena. Tienen una familia. Están juntas. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?-“_

_“-Piper se merece algo bastante mejor.-“_

_“-Guárdatelo. Es tarde. Quiero irme a dormir. Estás avisada, deja a la chica en paz. Déjalas en paz. Yo no soy tan paciente como Lena.-“_

Glory no borraba su sonrisa. Empinó el vaso que tenía entre sus dedos, corriendo la mirada con desdén. La pelirroja suspiró, bajándose de su asiento.

_“-Yo invito...-“_

Cait tiró unas cuantas chapas sobre la barra. Glory vio como la mujer dejaba el local, su paso era seguro. Pudo notar las cicatrices que asomaban por debajo de su chaleco de cuero. La forma en que movía su cuerpo. El peligroso bate que colgaba de su espalda. Estaba claro que la amenaza velada de la pelirroja tenía con que sostenerse. La agente sabía que algo pasaba. Sabía que Lena se había ausentado para viajar otra vez al Instituto y que aquella había sido la última noticia fiable sobre su paradero. Había desaparecido y todavía no había dicho una sola palabra sobre lo que había sucedido en Bunker Hill. Glory había perdido muchos compañeros en aquel incidente. Y sintéticos. Los habían matado como si fuesen perros salvajes. La agente estaba convencida de que Lena ocultaba algo, Desdémona seguía empeñada en que confiasen en la General de los Minutemen y aunque no lo decía en voz alta, Glory sabía que todas las objeciones que había hecho al respecto las había dejado de lado solo porque creía que no estaba siendo objetiva. Aparentemente lo que sentía por Piper era demasiado obvio para algunos.

Se levantó desganada y tiro algunas chapas más sobre las que Cait había dejado. Se metió en su habitación con pesadez. A veces, La Causa, como el Ferrocarril solía llamar a lo que hacían, le resultaba demasiado vacía. Todo lo que le quedaba al final del día era un colchón sucio y ausencias. Ausencias de una vida que nunca había tenido y ausencias de una vida que nunca iba a tener.

Glory se dejó caer sobre la cama. Recordó los meses en que Lena había estado fuera y había conocido a la reportera. Su entusiasmo. Su vitalidad. La forma en que hablaba con sus manos. Sus ojos, de un verde imposible de calmar. La chica había sido amable con ella desde el principio. Hablaban, hablaban mucho cada vez que se veían. De todo y de nada. La agente se había encontrado más de una vez buscando excusas para volver a Publick Occurrences, solo para verla. Un mensaje tonto. Un paquete que bien podría haber dejado ella en ese buzón. Una caja que necesitaba esconder debajo de su cama, un día o dos, solo para volver a verla.

Glory cerró sus ojos. Tenía que dejar la ciudad y no quería hacerlo. Quería hablar con Piper una vez más y no tenía excusas. Tardó bastante en dormirse. Amanecía.


	29. Puente de tinta.

Lena deliraba de fiebre sobre la sucia cama del único cuarto disponible en todo Newsport. Les había tomado demasiado llegar hasta allí. Gob contaba las chapas que les quedaban, encimado sobre el escritorio. No habían tenido suerte, pero aun así, era bastante más que la que Ardon había tenido. Los habían emboscado a las afueras de Bridgeport y una bala lo había alcanzado entre ceja y ceja, no habían podido hacer nada. Después, el viaje a Newsport. Dos pasajes habían sido más fáciles de pagar que tres. La tormenta radioactiva en altamar había dejado a Lena en un estado peor que el que ya tenía en Bridgeport. Gob estaba contando las chapas para conseguir que alguien accediera a venderles Radaway. El precio que pedían era exagerado y apenas les quedaba para comer.

_“-Ey… Lena. Estamos cerca. Piper va a volverse loca cuando te vea ¿Eh?-“_

La mujer tiritaba sobre la cama. El necrófago se acercó, cubriéndola con su abrigo azul.

_“-No queda mucho. Lo prometo. Lo peor ya lo pasamos. Tengo que salir ahora, necesitas medicina. Hay que bajar la fiebre, Lena…-“_

Gob la miraba. No estaba seguro de si la mujer iba a lograrlo. Perder a Ardon había sido duro. No se conocían hacía demasiado pero así era él. No había tenido muchos afectos en su vida y solía encariñarse pronto con aquellos que se le acercaban. Y Lena le caía bien. Podría haberla dejado allí y seguir su camino, pero no se le había ni cruzado por la cabeza hacer algo así, pensaba poner todo de sí para intentar salvarla.

Eran cincuenta chapas por el Radaway. Por la medicina y por inyectarlo. Era demasiado. Demasiado dinero, pero no tenían otra posibilidad. Si querían seguir viajando, había que pagarlo. Cuando consiguió que aquel hombre se acercase a la habitación donde Lena seguía delirando, ya casi anochecía. Fue bastante brusco pero al menos la medicina bajaba por la intravenosa. Tenía que servir. Con las chapas que les quedaban apenas iban a poder pagar aquella habitación por dos días más. Y solo les quedaba un poco de grano que traían desde Bridgeport. Era una mala situación. Si la mujer se recuperaba pronto, Gob estaba seguro que no iban a tardar en conseguir más chapas, o lo que necesitasen. Lena tenía un increíble talento para rebuscárselas. En todas las situaciones, aquella mujer parecía ver la salida antes que cualquiera.

_“-Gob… ¿Conseguiste enviar la carta?-“_

_“-Una caravana. Tuve que dejarle otro tanto de chapas. Me prometió que iba a hacerla llegar de alguna manera pero… Lena… Al menos va a tomar un par de semanas y… si llega.-“_

_“-Está bien. Está bien…-“_

Gob se quedó sentado a su costado, viendo como la medicina bajaba hacia su brazo. Era cierto que Lena era una pielsuave, pero lo llevaba mucho peor que la mayoría de los humanos. Desde que habían vuelto de escoltar aquella caravana, hacía ya dos meses y largo, no había dejado de empeorar y empeorar. Y el mar había sido lo último que había tolerado. Casi se le había muerto sobre ese barco. Cruzó sus brazos y estiró las piernas. Quizás intentar dormir algunas horas, eso estaría bien.

 

Piper y Cait volvían a Diamond City después de casi dos semanas fuera. Cait extrañaba a la chica, vaya si la extrañaba. Toda ella. Sus preguntas incómodas. Sus abrazos. Sus besos. A pesar de que el ritmo entre ellas se había hecho más que pausado, la cercanía que habían logrado era algo que la pelirroja disfrutaba tremendamente.

Piper le había pedido que la acompañase al Castillo. Con la ausencia de Lena muchas decisiones habían quedado en el tintero y a pesar de que Preston estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, la reportera había intentado hacer presencia lo más que había podido. Al fin y al cabo, cuando los milicianos la veían, recordaban quien era su General. La conocían. Era la única forma que había encontrado de mantener la presencia de Azul y Garvey parecía agradecido con el gesto. Los dos seguían esperándola con ansiedad.

La relación del Ferrocarril con los Minutemen se había resentido con lo de Bunker Hill. Después de que Glory había dejado Diamond City, apenas había habido alguna comunicación más. Y del Instituto, nada. Piper había intentado averiguar cómo contactarse, a pesar del terror que le daba todo aquello, pero no había tenido ningún éxito. Si ellos sabían dónde podía estar Lena, no era información que habían compartido.

Curie se giró en cuanto escuchó la puerta de Home Plate abrirse a sus espaldas. Al fin, Cait. Llevaba contando cada día con ansias. La chica se apuró a lanzarse sobre la alta mujer, que la abrazó con fuerzas, con demasiada fuerzas.

_“-C-Cait… Mucho. Mucho.-“_

La pelirroja aflojó un poco sus brazos. Piper se sonreía, aquellas dos le causaban ternura cuando las veía juntas.

_“-¿Yahto?-“_

_“-Duerme. Arriba. Está bien. Las chicas están en la escuela.-“_

_“-Gracias por cuidarlos, Curie.-“_

Piper bajaba su equipaje sobre el sofá. Estaba cansada. Había sido un viaje agotador. Pero al menos habían coordinado con Preston las caravanas para ese mes y solucionado los envíos más urgentes para algunos de los asentamientos.

_“-No es ninguna molestia para mí, Piper. Me alegro ser de utilidad.-“_

La chica ya estaba otra vez en el suelo pero no soltaba a Cait. La había extrañado. Había extrañado a esa inmensa mujer que ahora la miraba desde allí arriba con su sonrisa perfecta.

_“-Vayan, ustedes dos. Yo voy a descansar un poco antes de que Mía y Nat regresen a casa.-“_

Piper les sonreía mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras a su habitación.

 

En cuanto la puerta de Publick Ocurrences se cerró, Cait la atrapó entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo y apoyándola contra la pared. Besándola. Curie la sentía por todo su cuerpo, con todas sus ganas. Le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad con que la pelirroja se lo daba. Cuando separaron sus bocas, fue apenas por unos centímetros.

_“-Te extrañé…-“_

Cait no solía hablarle en ese tono y menos usar esas palabras con ella, pero le quedaban bien. Se oían demasiado bien.

_“-Cait… Y yo a ti. He estado las dos últimas semanas increíblemente distraída. Solo podía pensar en que estuvieses bien.-“_

_“-Chica… Sabes que siempre lo estoy… No deberías preocuparte.-“_

La mirada de Curie se oscureció por un momento. Las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

_“-Ey… qué sucede.-“_

_“-Tenía sueños. Estas noches. No me había sucedido. O no al menos que recordase. Soñaba que no regresabas. El primer día fue muy confuso… yo… tardé en entender de lo que se trataba. Que eran solo imágenes creadas por mi cerebro. Sé lo que es… pero experimentarlo.-“_

_“-Curie. Estoy aquí. Toda sobre ti. No llores.-“_

_“-Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.-“_

La chica se enrolló en el cuello de Cait con violencia. La mujer la sentía sollozar en su hombro. A pesar de que Curie solía caer presa de sus emociones con demasiada frecuencia, no terminaba de acostumbrarse. No le gustaba verla llorar. No le gustaba ni un poco y menos cuando la razón era ella.

_“-Ey… Curie. Ya está. Nada pasó, nada de eso pasó. Estoy aquí contigo. Y con mucha hambre.-“_

Sintió la risa leve de la chica prendida a su cuerpo.

_“-¿Qué quieres comer?-“_

_“-Carne estaría bien. Piper me tuvo comiendo hojas y pasteles durante casi todo el viaje. Esa mujer… tiene un problema grave con el dulce.-“_

_“-Tenemos que ir a comprar. No hay nada aquí, Cait. Lo siento.-“_

_“-¿Vamos?-“_

La chica asintió, mirándola a los ojos. Su mirada todavía estaba triste, pero mejoraba. Cait la besó con suavidad mientras la bajaba hasta el suelo. Tardaron un par de besos más en salir.

 

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Nat se asomó por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor.

_“-Tengo un problema, Pipes.-“_

La reportera se levantó de la cama, sobresaltada. Estaba quedándose dormida.

_“-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Dime.-“_

_“-Tranquila… no es tan grave… es solo… algo vergonzoso.-“_

_“-¿Nat?-“_

_“-Estoy… sangrando.-“_

_“-¿Sangrando? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¡Nat, explícate quieres!-“_

La chica le hacía señas a su hermana para que mantuviese el tono bajo.

_“-Shh, Piper… ¿No entiendes? –“_

_“-¿Qué? Oh… Ooh. Nat… Natalie.-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

A Nat no parecía hacerle gracia la situación, lo contrario.

_“-Entiendo. A ver. Dame un momento, tengo aquí… Esto. Toma. Y esto. Sí. ¿Sabes…? Bueno… no es difícil. Nat…-“_

_“-Piper por favor, deja de mirarme así. Esto es suficientemente odioso.-“_

_“-No… No lo es. Eres… Tienes catorce años. No puedo creerlo. Estás tan grande. Empiezo a sentirme vieja.-“_

_“-Suéltame, Piper. Necesito ir al baño.-“_

_“-Oh, sí, sí. Lo siento. Ve. Te quiero.-“_

Natalie salió apurada de la habitación murmurando por lo bajo. Sentía que las orejas le ardían. Su hermana estaba toda tonta. Aquello no la cambiaba en nada, seguía siendo la misma que el día anterior y el anterior. Era tonto ponerse así.

Piper esperó a que la niña se metiese en el baño antes de bajar las escaleras ella también. No quería avergonzarla más de lo que aparentemente ya había hecho. Su hermana ya no era tan pequeña. Lo era menos y menos cada día.

La puerta de Home Plate sonó varias veces, cuando Piper abrió, un mercenario de aspecto cansado estiró un sobre hacia ella. La letra era clara, era de Lena. Podía leerlo. Cien chapas por entregar sellada a Piper Wright. Diamond City. Treinta chapas sin sello. Se apuró a buscar el dinero en sus bolsillos y tuvo que volver hasta la cocina para completar la cantidad. El hombre no pensaba entregarle aquel sobre si no recibía la recompensa.

El corazón le latía con furia. Era la primera noticia que tenía de Azul en más de tres meses. La abrió con cuidado, sus dedos temblaban y no podía controlarlos.

_17 de noviembre de 2289. Newsport._

_Piper._

_No estoy segura de que esto llegue a tus manos y si es así, siento que tengas que pagar para que te cedan la carta, no se me ocurrió otra forma._

_Mientras escribo, estoy bien. A salvo, aunque la radiación no me deja continuar viajando. No te escribí antes porque la distancia era imposible. Llevo los últimos dos meses intentando acortarla pero no es fácil. Lograr pagar un pasaje desde Bridgeport hasta aquí me tomó demasiado tiempo. No tenía el dinero._

_La teletransportación. Algo salió mal y ya no funciona. Lo intenté hasta el cansancio._

_Viajo con Gob, un necrófago que encontré a las afueras de Bridgeport. Está ayudándome._

_Vamos a intentar conseguir algo de medicina aquí,  y ver si logro bajar un poco mi fiebre. Intentar subir hasta Taunton y luego, Brockton. Si llego hasta allí… No quedaría nada para estar en casa._

_Espero realmente que recibas esto. Escúchame Piper. He sido una idiota contigo y lo siento. Sé que siempre necesito de estas sacudidas para darme cuenta de todo lo que eres para mí. Parece que si no se me cae una grada en la cabeza o algo me empuja a cientos de kilómetros de ti, no termino de entender la suerte que tengo. Lo siento. Perdóname. Sigo intentando volver a casa. Te quiero._

_Azul._

Su letra era temblorosa, pero era su letra. Piper volvió apurada al comienzo de la carta y la leyó por segunda vez intentando que sus lágrimas no cayesen sobre la tinta. Estaba viva. La fecha era apenas de dos semanas atrás. Estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. Estaba camino a casa. Si había logrado recuperarse no podía estar demasiado lejos. Tenía que ir por ella. Ahora sabía, sabía hacia dónde ir.

 

 

 


	30. El sonido de dos nombres.

Cait podía sentir su piel temblar bajo sus dedos. La chica se arrimaba más y más contra su cuerpo. Curie estaba de espaldas, apretándose contra ella. Las manos de la mujer subían por su costado, bajo su camisa. Las puntas de sus dedos llegaban a su sostén. Se hundía en su cabello, en su olor. En la forma en que podía abarcarla toda con su abrazo. En el calor que sentía por solo tenerla así. Desde aquella vez en que Cait le había dicho chica que prefería esperar, que quería conocerla… eso era lo único que habían hecho. Y aunque la pelirroja seguía pensando lo mismo, cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil dormir en la misma cama que aquella chica sin intentar más que alguna caricia. En cambio, Curie parecía llevarlo mejor. El tacto ya no la desbordaba y podía disfrutar sus besos sin sentir que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

La chica se giró. Cait no movió su mano que ahora quedaba sobre el vientre de Curie. La acariciaba despacio.

_“-Cait… Me gustaría tener un orgasmo.-“_

Eso era algo a lo que Cait no terminaba nunca de acostumbrarse. Curie, Curie y sus salidas. La pelirroja sabía que no lo hacía para provocarla, que lo que acababa de decirle la chica era algo que probablemente llevaba meditando un buen tiempo.

_“-Curie… A ver. ¿De dónde viene eso ahora?-“_

_“-Estuve leyendo algo esas dos semanas que estuviste fuera... intenté hacerlo por mi cuenta pero no sé…-“_

_“-¿Intentaste hacerlo por tu cuenta? ¿El qué?-“_

_“-El orgasmo. Tener un orgasmo. Intenté.-“_

Cait respiró. Aquella conversación era incómoda. Muy incómoda para ella. Pero iba a intentarlo. Estaba tratando.

_“-Curie… ¿Nunca lo intentaste antes?-“_

_“-No. No sé. Se me hace extraño, Cait. Y demasiado.-“_

La pelirroja la miró. La chica estaba diciéndole que nunca había llegado. Y ahora que lo pensaba tenía bastante sentido.

_“-¿Quieres explicarme como tengo que hacerlo?-“_

_“-¡No! No… Curie. Basta. A ver. Escúchame, no puedes hablarme así. Tienes que terminar de entenderlo, sabes. Me afecta.-“_

_“-¿Te afecta?-“_

_“-Si, joder. Chica. No soy de madera. Me gustas. Quiero acostarme contigo.-“_

_“-Estamos acostadas ahora mismo, Cait… Oh. Entiendo.-“_

_“-¿De verdad? ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-Sí, estas usando esa palabra como sinónimo de una relación sexual. Y mi conversación sobre el clímax y mi imposibilidad de llegar a el aumentó tu deseo.-“_

_“-Uff. Sí… algo así…-“_

La chica la miró directo a los ojos. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

_“-Hagámoslo.-“_

Un escalofrío hizo que Cait tuviese que cerrar sus ojos por un segundo. Se mordió el labio con ganas.

_“-Curie… No me hables así.-“_

_“-¿Cómo? Quiero hacerlo. ¿Tú no?-“_

Cait respiró. Todo aquello iba a matarla. Sí. Sí quería. Demasiado.

Curie lo vio en sus ojos, justo antes de que se le subiese encima. Justo antes de sentir su peso, de notar su pierna, increíblemente dura, entre las suyas. Sus besos recorriendo su cuello, sus manos desesperadas desabrochando los botones de su camisa. No podía hablar. Sentía todo su cuerpo en carne viva. Cait presionaba en su entrepierna y Curie no podía hacer más que aferrarse a su espalda y morderla. Apretarla.

El sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el suyo propio. Gemía bajo ese cuerpo que la tenía toda. No podía evitar los ruidos. Los besos de Cait le llegaban a los oídos, poía sentirla respirando justo allí. Por un segundo creyó que iba a perder la consciencia. No sabía cómo, pero ya no llevaba puesta su camisa y su sostén estaba levantado. Su boca. Su lengua, se paseaba por sus pechos, con delicadeza y locura a la vez. Curie no tenía idea como estaba haciendo todo aquello esa mujer y no podía mirar, no podía abrir sus ojos. No podía quedarse en silencio ni dejar de apretar su pierna entre las suyas.

Tres golpes en la puerta. Cait se frenó. No. No podía ser. Lo había imaginado. Sentía los latidos de Curie en sus labios. Tres golpes más y la voz de Piper fuera.

Cait suspiró. La chica en sus brazos estaba agitada, la miraba. La besó con dulzura hasta que sintió que sus labios respondían.

_“-Es Piper. Voy a abrir. Lo siento, Curie.-“_

La joven no parecía que pudiese contestarle en breve. Cait se levantó y respiró tres veces antes de bajar las escaleras. Lo bueno es que la reportera no había decidido entrar directamente, eso hubiese sido bastante más incómodo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta supo que fuese lo que fuese, se trataba de Lena.

Piper entró al periódico y se sentó en el sofá, estirando hacia Cait el papel que traía en su mano.

_“-Piper… soy yo. Cait. ¿Me estás dando una carta? ¿Qué es eso?-“_

_“-Oh. Dios. Cait. Lo siento… Lo siento. Perdón. Sí, es Azul… Lena. Está viva. Está…-“_

La voz de la reportera se quebró. La chica bajaba las escaleras, por suerte Piper estaba demasiado inmersa en sí misma para notar los colores que traía y el revuelto en su pelo. Curie se acercó al sofá y tomó la carta que Piper estiraba hacia ella, leyéndola en voz alta para las tres.

 

Decidieron que lo mejor era partir a la mañana siguiente. Viajar de noche era peligroso y no tenía sentido hacerlo, después de lo mucho que habían esperado. Piper no se quedó demasiado.  

_“-Lena está bien. Van a traerla de vuelta. ¿Estás feliz, Cait?-“_

_“-No hasta que la encontremos. Esa carta tiene dos semanas ya.-“_

_“-Tienes que tener un poco de fe.-“_

_“-¿Fe? ¿Tú me estás diciendo a mí que tengo que tener “Fe”?_

_“-Bueno. Quiero decir. Las posibilidades no son malas. Lena es una mujer de recursos. Si sobrevivió hasta hace apenas dos semanas, es justo pensar que sigue bien.-“_

Cait se acercó a la chica despacio. Curie tuvo que bajar la mirada por la forma en que la observaba.

_“-Volvamos a la cama, Curie.-“_

_“-Sí. Es tarde. Es mejor que descanses si vas a viajar mañana.-“_

_“-No. No pienso descansar. Tenemos que retomar donde lo dejamos.-“_

La chica reía. No sabía bien por qué. Bajó la mirada. Sintió la mano de Cait en su mentón, subiendo su rostro hasta encontrarla en sus ojos.

_“-¿No quieres?-“_

_“-Sí. Sí quiero.-“_

_“-¿Vamos?-“_

Curie esquivaba su mirada.

_“-¿Puedes…?-“_

_“-¿Puedo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, Curie?-“_

_“-¿Puedes levantarme otra vez? ¿Llevarme a la cama como lo hiciste aquel día?-“_

Cait intentó que la risa fuese suave. Curie seguía evitando mirarla y su nariz estaba completamente roja.

_“-Claro. Pero dime por qué.-“_

Un par de asustados ojos grises se clavaron en su mirada. Cait le sonreía.

_“-Dime, quiero saberlo.-“_

La chica bajó otra vez la mirada.

_“-No lo sé. Desde que hiciste eso… No puedo dejar de pensarlo. Me gusta-“_

Cait la tenía en el aire otra vez y la llevaba hacia la habitación, riendo.

_“-Estoy quedándome contigo, chica. No necesitas explicármelo. Lo entiendo mejor que tú. Créeme.-“_

La pelirroja la bajó sobre la cama y no tardó en subirse a ella, justo en donde lo habían dejado. Otra vez, sus dedos desprendían su camisa. Otra vez, levantaba su sostén. Una vez más, Curie se aferraba a su espalda con desesperación.

Cait se irguió y desabrochó los botones de su chaleco de cuero, uno a uno. La chica la miraba con atención y la alta mujer le sonreía. Arrojó la prenda al suelo y atrás, su sostén. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Curie pudo ver los músculos marcados de su vientre. Sus pechos, que aunque no eran demasiado grandes, eran firmes. Las cicatrices que cubrían su torso. Sus pecas. Su piel era la más clara que Curie había visto alguna vez y el naranja de sus pecas resaltaba sobre ella como si estuviese encendido. Vio como Cait desabrochaba su cinturón, despacio. Mirándola. Sintió como su propia respiración comenzaba a alborotarse. No podía explicarlo, pero todo aquello, era increíble para ella. No quería que terminase y a la vez, quería tener todo ya.

Cait terminó de desprender sus jeans y volvió a su cuerpo, sin quitarlos todavía. Podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba Curie. Quería estar junto a ella. Quería besarla.

La encontró con sus labios, despacio. Subió con su mano al costado de su cara. La sostuvo con fuerza mientras la besaba. Su pulgar se paseaba por la piel suave de su mejilla, sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo cada vez más largo de la chica.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí… Solo… te quiero. Creo que te quiero, Cait.-“_

La pelirroja se frenó por un momento. Hace unos meses atrás, esas dos palabras la hubiesen hecho correr hasta el otro lado del mundo. En ese instante, le parecían perfectas.

_“-Y yo te quiero a ti.-“_

Lo dijo casi en un susurro. En su vida había dicho algo así.

No se quedó quieta. No podía. Bajó, tomando por la cintura los pantalones de la chica y quitándolos de en medio sin reparo, arrojándolos lejos. Se movió entre sus piernas hasta liberarse de los suyos. Curie la miraba, no sabía muy bien que hacer. No sabía si podía hacer, si sus manos iban a responderle si lo intentaba. La sensación de tenerla entre sus piernas estaba desbordándola.

Cait se acomodó otra vez sobre ella, apretando su muslo contra sus bragas, Curie estaba mojada. Lo podía sentir en su piel. La besó, pero esta vez, no fue tan suave. Esta vez su lengua le mostraba a la chica cuanto quería tenerla. Bajó su mano y la metió entre lo único que le quedaba de ropa a Curie. Sus dedos llegaron justo allí. Estaba empapada. En cuanto la sintió, tuvo que separar el beso por un momento, solo para mirarla. Sus ojos. Enormes, grises. Hermosos. La tocó. La chica lo sintió.

Todavía no, todavía no iba a tenerla. Bajó despacio sus bragas sin dejar de mirarla. Su expresión, era todo. Mientras estuviese viva, Cait no iba a olvidar la forma en que Curie estaba mirándola. Un beso corto, atrapando su labio. Una sonrisa y sus dedos otra vez, tocándola. La vio respirar con prisa, la sintió anclándose en sus brazos, preparando todo su cuerpo para ella. Sus dedos, recorriéndola. Sus dedos volviendo. Su boca entreabierta.

_“-Cait…-“_

Su nombre. Aquella chica decía su nombre. Pedía con su nombre en esos labios. Algo dentro de su estómago le quemaba.

Se metió lento en ella. Vio como todo pasaba en esos ojos grises, lo vio. El momento exacto.

Curie la sintió. La sintió suave. La sintió despacio. No quería dejar de mirarla, no quería que Cait dejase de tocarla. Sintió el dolor dulce de sus dedos llegándole dentro y solo sabía decir su nombre. De las miles de palabras que aquella chica conocía, la única que le quedaba era ese nombre.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego la tenía con más fuerzas. Aquella mujer y sus manos que no frenaban, sus besos que no dejaban un hueco. Curie no sabía y su mano bajaba entre ellas. Sus dedos la alcanzaban, solo apoyándose. Solo sintiéndola. Cait gemía en su oído. Cait decía su nombre también. Eran sus dos nombres enredados en aquella cama lo único que tenía sentido.

Ella se fue primero, sintiéndola dentro. Se fue atrapando sus labios entre los suyos. Apretándose contra su cuerpo duro, contra sus pecas de fuego. Contra todo el verde de su mirada que no dejaba de encenderla. Cait la siguió con locura, sobre su mano. Se abandonó sobre su cuerpo como jamás había caído sobre ninguno. Era la primera vez que quería en una cama.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

_“-¿Estás llorando?-“_

_“-No.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego mentía y lo hacía mal. Curie lo sabía y la dejaba, sin soltarla. Sin dejar de apretarla contra su piel. Sin dejar de sentirla entre sus piernas.


	31. Desentonando por ti.

Cait despertó. Sobre su pecho, Curie dormía aún. Subió su mano por su espalda desnuda. La chica abrió sus ojos despacio. Su pelo caía sobre casi toda su cara. Su boca estaba hundida sobre la piel de la pelirroja.

_“-Buen día.-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿Cuándo me dormí…?-“_

La mujer sonreía. Curie se había quedado dormida incluso antes de que ella pudiese bajar de su cuerpo.

_“-No tardaste mucho en dormirte…-“_

_“-Lo siento…-“_

_“-¿Por qué? No deberías. Fue… perfecto tal y como fue, Curie.-“_

Sintió como la chica se apretaba a su pecho. Hubiese querido quedarse allí todo el día, bajo su cuerpo, en el aroma de su cabello, con sus labios en la piel.

_“-Tenemos que irnos ya, Piper es probable que esté despierta desde antes de que amaneciera…-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

Cait sintió como Curie se arrastraba sobre su pecho hasta llegarle a la boca. El beso fue suficiente para terminar de despertarla.

_“-Curie…-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-Tenemos que levantarnos…-“_

_“-Sí… en un segundo…-“_

 

Piper metió en su costal los dos sueros con Radaway preparados. Un frasco de Rad-X y una buena cantidad de estimulantes. Comida para varios días. Había pasado casi toda la noche despierta pero no se sentía cansada. Solo quería salir a la carretera, ir a buscarla.

_“-Pipes…-“_

_“-Nat. Cariño, es muy temprano. Vuelve a la cama.-“_

_“-No puedo dormir… estoy… dolorida.-“_

_“-Oh. Es… normal, corazón. Son solo unos días. Sabes, puedes ponerte calor. A mí me ayuda.-“_

_“-¿A ti también te duele?-“_

_“-Sí… creo que es de familia. Lo siento, Nat.-“_

La chica rebuscaba en los armarios. Sacó al fin una caja de pasteles empezada, la reportera había dejado algunos.

_“-¿Cuándo van a regresar?-“_

_“-En cuanto la encuentre pienso traerla aquí sin retrasos.-“_

Natalie intentaba sonreír pero estaba claro que se sentía molesta. Piper se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ganas.

_“-Tú y yo tenemos que tener una charla en cuanto regrese. Seria.-“_

_“-¿Sobre?-“_

_“-Sobre todo. Quiero contarte algunas cosas. Y quiero que entiendas por qué a veces me preocupo de más... Te quiero ¿Lo sabes, cierto?-“_

La reportera soltó a su hermana menor sin dejar de sonreírle. La tomo por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos y cambiando su tono fraternal por uno algo más comprometido.

_“-Tienes que hacerle caso a Curie. Sabes lo sensible que es, no la hagas llorar, Natalie. No otra vez.-“_

_“-Ya… voy a portarme bien. ¿Por qué siempre es a mí a quien le dices estas cosas y no a Mía?-“_

_“-¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?-“_

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se llenó la boca con el pastel que tenía en la mano.

 

Cait entró a Home Plate sin golpear. Era ya su costumbre. Detrás la seguía Curie que parecía estar de muy buen humor.

_“-Buen día.-“_

Natalie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo allí no le cerraba muy bien. Tomó la caja de pasteles y se fue hacia su habitación. Acababa de ponerse de muy malhumor y no tenía idea por qué.

_“-Curie.-“_

Piper hablaba por lo bajo.

_“-Nat no está en su mejor día… está teniendo un momento delicado… por primera vez.-“_

La chica la miraba sin entender una palabra de lo que la reportera había dicho. Cait se acercó a su oído antes de Curie soltara algo que pudiese meterlas a las tres en problemas si Natalie las escuchaba.

_“-Oh. Oh. Entiendo... Gracias. No te preocupes. Vamos a estar muy bien.-“_

 

Cait y Piper dejaron la ciudad sin demora, había mucho camino por delante.

El plan era bajar por la carretera. La reportera conocía bien a Azul, si estaba en movimiento, iba a seguir el camino. Siempre lo hacía.

El tiempo no parecía bueno. Cait podía adivinar la tormenta a lo lejos, en dirección hacia donde se dirigían. Y no parecía ser de las pasajeras. Sabía que a la chica no iba a pararla aquello, y a decir verdad a ella tampoco.

La reportera no parecía llevar muchas ganas de hablar y eso a la pelirroja no le molestaba en absoluto. Iba atenta a la carretera y con Curie en su cabeza. La noche había sido increíble y no podía dejar de pensarla.

 

_“-Lena. Esas nubes. Son de tormenta. Ya casi estamos en Brockton. ¿Cómo te sientes?-“_

La mujer del refugio estaba pálida. Su pierna le quemaba y aunque el Radaway les había permitido seguir, llevaba otra vez varios días deshecha. Gob estaba seguro de que la medicina había estado cortada. La radiación en aquella zona ya no era tan severa como para que le afectara tanto.

_“-Bien… Gob.-“_

_“-Vamos a estar allí antes de que anochezca. Necesitamos meterte bajo techo antes de que comience la tormenta. Podemos descansar un par de días. Quizás comprar más medicina.-“_

Habían conseguido algunas cosas para vender. Llevaban los costales bien cargados y aunque por un lado eso era bueno, no estaba ayudando con el ritmo que tenían en la carretera.

Lena pensaba en Piper, como siempre. En ella, en la casa que compartían, en los niños. En Diamond City, en tallarines, en los olores del mercado. Estaban ya muy cerca. Quizás podría escribir desde Brockton.

Gob había interrogado a las últimas caravanas que habían encontrado. Por lo que habían podido entender, el viejo ayuntamiento de la pequeña ciudad era ahora el centro de un asentamiento. No demasiado grande, pero lo más seguro en kilómetros a la redonda. Hacia allí se dirigían.

_“-Ey, Lena. Quizás me una a estos Minutemen tuyos. ¿Qué te parece? Esto de andar todo el tiempo comienza a hacerse pesado…-“_

_“-Serías una gran incorporación, Gob. De eso estoy segura…-“_

El necrófago intentaba subir los ánimos de la mujer. Podía ver en su rostro el dolor que sentía ese día en su pierna y aunque Lena no se quejaba, lo sabía. Sabía lo que estaba costándole dar cada paso.

 

Mientras Lena y Gob llegaban a Brockton, Piper y Cait hacían noche a menos de diez kilómetros de allí. Habían intentado apurar el paso pero el camino no era fácil y no era seguro. Había demasiados peligros que rodear. Piper tuvo que poner todo de sí para no intentar convencer a la pelirroja de que siguieran andando en la oscuridad, cosa que sabía que si se empeñaba iba a terminar consiguiendo. Habían encontrado una casa derruida al costado de la carretera y Cait comenzaba un fuego en lo que alguna vez habría sido un hogar. El tiraje de alguna forma seguía libre, tenían calor y luz sin llamar demasiado la atención y sin llenarse de humo. Estaba bien.

_“-Ey, chica. ¿Quieres un poco de carne? ¿O piensas comer esas porquerías tuyas?-“_

_“-Estoy bien, Cait. No tengo hambre.-“_

_“-Sabes, Lena no va a estar feliz de ver que apenas has comido en los últimos meses. Mírate. Has bajado ese trasero considerablemente.-“_

_“-Cait. ¿Por qué me miras el trasero?-“_

La risa de la pelirroja era divertida.

_“-No lo hago chica, no de esa forma. Solo hago una observación.-“_

_“-Deja de hacer ese tipo de observaciones. Mi trasero está bien, gracias.-“_

Piper sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina un paquete cerrado de gumdrops y tardó poco en llevarse uno a la boca. Estaba sentada cerca del fuego, la mirada perdida en las llamas, cada tanto observaba lo que la alta mujer pelirroja hacía.

_“-¿Crees que está bien?-“_

_“-¿Lena? Piper… Esa mujer puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa… más cuando se trata de volver a ti. Eso te lo digo yo, que tuve que soportarla tres meses moqueando por tenerte lejos.-“_

Algo dentro de la reportera sonrió. Era cierto, aquellos meses en que la idiota de Azul había decidido que estar separadas era la mejor opción, Cait había sido su compañera de andanzas. La curiosidad de la reportera estaba a flor de piel pero no se animaba a lanzar la pregunta.

_“-Sí, chica. Hablaba de ti casi todos los días. De esas dos niñas también. Joder, hablaba de ti cuando soñaba. Era bastante patético verlo a veces. Cursi hasta el extremo.-“_

_“-Deja de hacerte la dura conmigo, Cait…-“_

_“-No me hago la dura, es la verdad. Lena puede ser la persona más fuerte del lugar. Salvaje a veces. Pero cuando se trata de ti… Eres su punto débil. Y ya prefiero no hablar más o voy a ganarme una paliza.-“_

Piper se levantó y estiró los sacos de dormir cerca del fuego. Cait comía con ganas.

_“-Duerme tú primero, reportera. Estoy segura que anoche no pegaste un ojo.-“_

La chica de la gorra no discutió. Estaba agotada. Se durmió con el sonido del fuego y la sonrisa de Azul.

 

Otra vez, la fiebre. Gob la miraba. Afuera, la tormenta caía.

El médico estaba fuera del asentamiento. Tenían que esperar hasta la noche, si tenían suerte. O el día siguiente. Con aquella tormenta, nadie viajaba, o casi nadie.

Gob la cubrió con su saco de dormir. La mujer se quejaba. Murmuraba pero el necrófago no podía entenderla. Cada poco veía que se llevaba la mano a la pierna. Se sentó en la única silla de la habitación con una lata de carne entre sus manos. Al menos estaban algo mejor de chapas y raciones. Podían aguantar allí unos días hasta que volviesen a limpiarla y se recuperase un poco. Pensaba en Ardon. En su mala suerte. En lo bestial del yermo y en aquella mujer. Le parecía diferente a la gente que conocía por los caminos, tenía algo que la hacía diferente, aunque el necrófago no terminaba de entender qué.

 

Cait y Piper llegaban a Brockton en medio de la lluvia, cubriéndose con lo que habían encontrado por el camino. No había habido forma de convencer a la reportera de esperar a que la tormenta pasase y lo cierto era que la pelirroja estaba ansiosa también. Habían tragado una dosis doble de rad-X y tomado la carretera desde temprano. Todavía no moría la tarde cuando entraban en el asentamiento. Alguien les indicó el inmenso edificio del ayuntamiento como el lugar en el que podían encontrar donde descansar.

Gob intentaba regatear el precio de la habitación por un segundo día cuando Cait y Piper entraron, acercándose hasta la recepción. El necrófago reconoció a la reportera en un instante. Llevaba viendo aquella foto todos los días en los últimos meses. Se quedó observándola en silencio, con una sonrisa. La pelirroja se adelantó con actitud protectora, poniéndose entre medio del necrófago y Piper.

_“-¿Eres rarito o qué? ¿Necesitas algo?-“_

_“-Oh, no… lo siento… yo.-“_

Gob inclinó su cabeza a un costado, buscando a la reportera que había quedado tapada por la espalda de Cait. La pelirroja endureció la mirada, a punto de sacudir al necrófago.

_“-¿Piper? ¿Verdad?-“_

Las dos mujeres lo miraron. La reportera ya estaba a un costado de Cait. Al lado de la pelirroja su metro y medio y poco más se hacía todavía más evidente.

_“-Sí… ¿Tú eres?-“_

_“-Gob-“_

La chica de la gorra se sonrió. La carta. Lena. Estaban allí. Buscó con su mirada hacia todos los costados de la habitación. Por un segundo un vacío lleno su estómago. ¿Por qué no la veía?

_“-Tranquila. Está descansando en nuestra habitación. Sube las escaleras, gira a la derecha, la primera puerta. Tiene un cinco marcado en la madera.-“_

Antes de que Gob pudiese terminar de explicar, Piper corría escaleras arriba. Cait la miraba con una sonrisa.

_“-Perdona… A veces puedo ser un poco bestia. ¿Cerveza? Aquellas dos van a tardar un rato.-“_

El necrófago le sonrió.

 

Piper empujó la puerta con el corazón en la boca. Lena estaba despierta. La miró. Estaba pálida y se notaba agotada. Sus hombros parecían más anchos y su cara más marcada. Se dio cuenta que estaba masajeando su pierna por debajo del saco. En cuanto Lena la vio, se quedó estática por varios segundos, sin poder decir, sin poder moverse. Al fin, trató de ponerse de pie pero Piper ya estaba sobre ella incluso antes de que lo pensase.

Sus besos por toda su cara. Sus manos por el corto de su pelo que le crecía un poco más cada día. Su aliento. Sus labios. Sus ojos que se frenaban sobre ella cada poco solo para mirarla.

Azul la abrazó. La tomó de la cintura y la apretó. Se hundió en su pecho, en su olor a dulce y tinta. En sus besos y su respiración.

_“-Piper…-“_

La chica iba cayendo a su costado. Lena le hacía lugar sin dejar de abrazarla. Abrió el saco de dormir que usaba como manta y la tapó, arrimándola contra ella.

Azul se le acercó todo lo que pudo. Su boca estaba justo en su oído.

_“-Maybe I didn't treat you  
quite as good as I should have…-“_

_“-¿Estás… cantando, Azul?-“_

_“-…maybe I didn't love you  
quite as often as I could have…-“_

La chica se sonreía divertida. Jamás la había escuchado cantar y aunque era cierto que no lo hacía muy bien, de alguna forma estaba funcionando.

_“-You were always on my mind…-“_

Piper se reía con ganas. Sentía como los dedos de Azul trepaban por su vientre. Su mirada clavada en sus ojos. La forma suave en que movía sus labios mientras le cantaba, con media sonrisa prendida en su boca.

_“-Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times…-“_

Lena no dejaba de cantarle al oído, no dejaba de apretarla contra ella, de mirarla con locura.

_“-And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine-“_

Piper subió su mano hasta su rostro. La acariciaba. Quería besarla pero no quería dejar de escuchar. Era dulce. Era divertido. Y no le salía bien, no le salía para nada bien, algo tan raro de ver en aquella mujer.

_“-If I make you feel second best  
Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind…-“_

Lena la miró un momento. Fue soltando cada palabra con cuidado, desentonando sin dejar que aquello la frenase.

_“-Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance…-“_

_“-Eres muy mala cantando, Azul…-“_

La reportera le sonreía con cariño. Lena reía.

_“-Lo sé. Tremendamente. ¿Me quieres igual?-“_

Piper asentía, apretándose contra su pecho.

_“-Puedes cantarla otra vez si quieres. Todas las veces que quieras.-“_

Azul la abrazó con más fuerzas aún, dispuesta a desafinar para aquella chica hasta que no le quedase un hilo de voz.

 

 


	32. Estoy bien.

 

Piper abrió sus ojos. Podía ver la  cicatriz de Lena corriendo a lo largo de su perfil. Su pelo aún estaba corto pero ya le caía con gracia sobre su frente. Levantó sus dedos y los arrimó a su piel. Vio como Azul se sonreía.

_“-Buen día, reportera.-“_

_“-¿Cómo te sientes?-“_

La chica se había encargado de ponerle el suero con el Radaway que había traído desde Diamond City.

_“-Bien. Mucho mejor.-“_

_“-No sé si puedo hacerte entender lo que te extrañe, Azul.-“_

Lena la miraba. Lo entendía, lo entendía bien.

_“-Llevas alimentándote a caramelos desde que me fui ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Algo así…-“_

_“-Piper… Lo siento. Siento la forma en que me comporté contigo el último tiempo. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que lo que te doy… Siento ser tan idiota.-“_

_“-¿Qué dices?-“_

_“-La verdad. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, todos estos meses. Desde que te conocí, desde que estoy contigo. Lo siento. Cada vez que te hice llorar. Cada vez que desaparecí, o que te hice daño. Eres todo para mí.-“_

Piper estaba en silencio. Sabía a todo lo que Azul se refería pero no había necesidad de decirlo, no para ella.

_“-Lo sé, Lena. Lo sé bien. No necesitas decirlo. Esto que tenemos… Es perfecto. Aún cuando eres una idiota. Sé lo que llevas dentro y tú sabes lo que cargo yo. Estamos bien. De verdad.-“_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio.

_“-Espero que estén decentes.-“_

La pelirroja se metió en la habitación con su mejor sonrisa.

_“-Cait…-“_

Lena la miraba. Aquella mujer. Tenía mucha puntería para meterse siempre justo en medio de las conversaciones, pero la había extrañado un mundo. Azul no pudo más que sonreírle.

_“-Me extrañaste, eh. ¿Van a quedarse ahí, tocándose, o vamos a volver a casa? Parece que el necrófago se encariño contigo también, dice que viene con nosotros.-“_

 

Piper no estaba muy convencida de salir a la carretera pero Azul no dejaba de decirle que estaba bien. De todas formas, no le dejó cargar peso. Obligó a Cait y a Gob a llenar sus costales hasta el tope y en el de ella misma no cabía nada más. La tormenta había pasado y el cielo estaba limpio aunque el frío se hacía sentir.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-Nat… Antes de que saliese a buscarte. Le vino por primera vez...-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Ya sabes… eso de todos los meses.-“_

_“-Piper. La regla. Puedes decir esa palabra.-“_

_“-Sí. Eso.-“_

_“-Me imagino que no se debe haber puesto contenta… conociéndola.-“_

_“-Imaginas bien. Quiero hablar con ella, de mí. Quiero… contarle algunas cosas, que sepa un poco por qué soy como soy con ella y… que no caiga en los mismos errores.-“_

Azul la miró en silencio. Entendía a lo que la chica se refería pero no estaba segura de hasta qué punto quería sincerarse con Natalie.

_“-¿Cuánto quieres contarle, Piper?-“_

La chica levantó sus ojos hacia Lena. La pregunta tenía algo más detrás.

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Eso, simplemente. No sé cuanto quieres contarle o que quieres contarle. Nunca hablaste conmigo de todo aquello.-“_

Piper se quedó callada, miraba sus botas avanzar en el pavimento.

_“-No… Después.-“_

Azul la tomó de la mano. A veces se permitía aquellas distracciones en medio de la carretera, no era lo más recomendable, pero eran las partes de la vida que valían la pena.

Atardecía ya. Los días eran cortos y aunque podrían haberse arriesgado a viajar sin luz, prefirieron hacer noche allí. Se metieron en un edificio bastante entero. Gob calentaba algo de sopa sobre el hornillo de aceite. Preferían no encender fuego en aquellas ruinas, no querían llamar demasiado la atención, aunque el frío era difícil de tolerar en aquella época del año.

La comida fue amena, estaban tranquilos. No habían tenido problemas en la carretera. Lena estaba mucho mejor de la radiación y ya casi llegaban a Diamond City. Gob se ofreció para la primera guardia. Estiraron los sacos de dormir en el rincón más seguro de aquella habitación. Cait se alejó bastante de las otras dos mujeres, sabía lo cursis que podían llegar a ser en sus conversaciones nocturnas.

Lena y Piper se metieron en un solo saco, tirando el que les sobraba por encima. Hacía frío, era la excusa perfecta para apretarse la una contra la otra.

_“-¿Entonces?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

La reportera estaba metida en su pecho todo lo que podía. Perdida en aquel cuerpo que había extrañado hasta el agotamiento.

_“-Entonces qué es lo que piensas contarle a Natalie.-“_

_“-Ah… no lo sé. No sé cuanto recuerda. Supongo que muy poco.-“_

_“-Piper… Si nunca hablaste de aquello… no crees que la primera vez que lo hagas… Quizás quieras saber de antemano lo que vas a decirle.-“_

_“-Sí… Solo no quiero que nadie… le haga daño.-“_

_“-Como te lo hicieron a ti.-“_

Piper se quedó en silencio. Ya no estaba tan segura de si hablar había sido una buena idea.

_“-Sí. Lo siento. No es buena idea. Tienes razón.-“_

_“-¿Tengo razón? ¿En qué?-“_

_“-En que no es buena idea hablar de todo aquello.-“_

_“-Piper… no. No estoy diciendo nada parecido. Lo que estoy diciendo es que primero deberías hablar por ti, para sacar todo eso que llevas dentro. Todo ese dolor. Necesita salir.-“_

Azul la abrazó con fuerza. Bajo su boca hasta su frente y la besó.

_“-Nadie va a volver a lastimarte así. Nunca. Antes tendrían que matarme.-“_

Piper levantó la mirada. Allí estaba su Azul haciéndole las promesas más cursis y más imposibles. Y lo podía leer en su mirada, lo decía en serio. Lena no hubiese dudado un segundo en dar su vida por ella. La reportera lo sabía y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo aquello la aterraba, algo en su interior vibraba cuando entendía hasta que punto Azul la quería.

Llegaron a Diamond City cuando todavía quedaban varias horas de luz. Piper se encargó de dejar a Gob suficientes chapas para que se acomodara en el local de Vadim. Después de la purga de necrófagos que el alcalde había hecho en la ciudad, todavía había gente que los miraba con mala cara. Pero a Gob lo habían visto entrar junto a ellas y la mayoría prefería correr la cara antes que tener problemas con la molesta reportera de Publick Occurrences o con la cada vez más conocida General de los Minutemen.  De algo les servía su fama.

En cuanto entraron a Home Plate, Mía y Nat se tiraron encima de Lena. Albóndiga se metía entre las piernas de todo dios, chocando todo lo que se interponía entre él y Azul. La mujer tuvo que poner bastante de sí para que no la tirasen hacia atrás. Lo primero que notó fue lo mucho que Nat había cambiado en apenas tres meses, pero se cuidó de decir nada. Curie sonreía detrás. Por Lena. Pero un poco más por Cait.

Azul subió la escalera apurada. La pierna le dolía pero no importaba. Estaba en casa. Se acercó a la cuna donde Yahto dormía. Estaba inmenso. Lo levantó, despertándolo. El niño intentó llorar pero Lena lo acunaba sobre su pecho en nada, murmurando algo inentendible. Caminó despacio a lo largo de la habitación. Piper la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

_“-Lo extrañabas-“_

Lena asentía.

_“-A todos. Mucho. Está… muy grande…-“_

_“-Sí. Y molesto. Su diente está saliendo. Le duele.-“_

Azul sonreía. Piper se acercó.

_“-Tengo que hablar con Preston. Voy a enviar un mensaje ahora. Quizás pueda acercarse hasta aquí. Me gustaría descansar unos días antes de viajar otra vez.-“_

_“-Sí, hagamos de cuenta que es tu decisión.-“_

_“-¿Perdón?-“_

_“-Que no vas a viajar todavía. Necesitas recuperarte. Tu salud… Azul. ¿No te das cuenta?-“_

_“-¿De qué?-“_

_“-De lo mal que le hace a tu cuerpo la radiación.-“_

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

_“-De todas formas, vas a descansar. Podemos escribir a Preston, pero no vas a dejar la ciudad por ahora y cuando lo hagas, voy contigo.-“_

Lena le sonrió. No iba a discutirlo. La quería con ella.

 

Los primeros días fueron tranquilos. Azul notaba que Piper no la perdía de vista. No era algo demasiado notable, ni que le molestara en absoluto. Pero la chica siempre estaba cerca, estudiándola.

Gob se había quedado esos días en la ciudad, aunque partía hacia el Castillo la mañana siguiente, se había decidido a unirse a la milicia y Lena estaba contenta con la idea, iba a ser una buena incorporación. Incluso se había encargado de conseguirle un lugar en una caravana para que viajase seguro. Se había unido al almuerzo del día, como lo había hecho cada mediodía desde que habían llegado. Cait y Curie también estaban allí.  Incluso Tommy. La mesa se llenaba. Lena lo disfrutaba, demasiado. Sabía que todo aquello no podía durar mucho, pero en aquel momento, lo estaba disfrutando.

Aún tenía que hablar con el Ferrocarril. Tenía que viajar al Castillo. Y no se olvidaba de Pickman, no lo hacía. Lo recordaba cada vez que despertaba en medio de una pesadilla, esas pesadillas que le habían costado años controlar y que aquel hombre le había devuelto. Pero estaba bien. Se recordaba ella misma, hacía ya dos años, algo más. Dejando aquel refugio. Se veía ahora, rodeada de afecto, justo donde quería estar. No podía quejarse. No podía hacerlo.

Se escapó de la mesa hacia la azotea. Estaba bien. Solo se sentía algo cargada. Su mano a veces, comenzaba a temblar sin razón. La ansiedad le ganaba. Pero solo necesitaba algo de aire, un momento.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía allí. No duró demasiado. Se puso de pie y camino de un lado a otro intentando respirar con calma. Estaba bien. Se acercó al borde y trató de perderse un momento en la gente que caminaba el mercado. Hacía frío pero las calles estaban llenas. Estaba bien pero no podía quedarse quieta.

Abría y cerraba su mano sin dejar de mirarla. Era bueno estar en casa. Con Piper. Con los niños. Con la gente que la quería. Comenzó a notar que estaba agitada, la ansiedad seguía subiendo. Apretó el puño y lo abrió de golpe, sacudiendo su mano e intentando sostenerla estática frente a ella. Seguía temblando. Aunque estaba bien. ¿Verdad?

Piper la miraba, a unos pasos de la puerta. La chica llevaba observándola desde hacía días. Sabía como estaba.

_“-Azul…-“_

La mujer no la veía. Estaba concentrada en su mano. En la ansiedad en su pecho que no entendía, no entendía por qué seguía allí. Si estaba en casa. Si todo estaba bien. Lena levantó la mirada y la vio. Sus ojos verdes. Piper le sonreía, se acercaba, despacio.

Sintió como tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

_“-Ey… Estás en casa.-“_

La mujer asentía. La reportera se acercó un poco más, pegándose a su cuerpo.

_“-No necesitas estar bien, Azul.-“_

Lena la miró. Las palabras no le salían.

_“-Tienes tiempo para procesar todo. Y nos tienes. Nadie va a pensar menos de ti por que necesites parar, eres humana.-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Sí… ya lo sé. El Instituto. El Ferrocarril. Los Minutemen. Tus asentamientos. Las caravanas. Los niños. Yo.-“_

Azul le sonreía. No le salían todavía las palabras pero si podía respirar mejor.

_“-Vamos a encontrar la forma, Lena. Pero te quiero viva y cerca de mí. Quiero que después de todo, nos quede una vida que vivir. No quiero que tengas que sacrificarte por nadie… te necesito entera.-“_

_“-Estoy bien, Pipes…-“_

_“-No, no lo estás. Pero voy a encargarme de que lo estés. Y tú vas a ayudarme con eso.-“_

Lena le sonrió. La reportera se apretó a su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura y apoyándose en su pecho. Estaba allí para ella y no iba a dejarla caer.

 

 

 

 


	33. Última palabra.

_“-Piper-“_

Hacía frío. Lena no sabía bien donde estaba. Pero podía sentir a la chica a su costado. La reconocía.

_“-Pipes…-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

La mujer del refugio estiró su mano hacia la reportera, tomándola del hombro y empujándola con suavidad.

_“-¿Azul…? ¿…qué?-“_

Piper se giró e intentó erguirse. Estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir la silueta de la mujer a su lado.

_“-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?-“_

_“-¿Puedes encender la luz?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

La chica se giró hasta su mesa de noche y encendió su lámpara, volviéndose otra vez hacia Lena.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada…-“_

Intentó despertarse del todo y entender que estaba sucediendo allí. La mujer a su lado parecía agitada. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y tomó su rostro, girándolo suave hacia ella.

_“-Ey… ¿Azul?-“_

Lena asintió y se metió entre los brazos de la chica.

_“-Está bien. No te preocupes. Estoy aquí… ¿Soñabas?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

_“-¿Quieres contarme?-“_

_“-Con el hielo, otra vez. Antes… matar… Piper, no lo sé. Ahora… es como si no hubiese opción. Antes, creo que la había.-“_

La chica intentaba entenderla pero su voz era cortada y se perdía.

_“-Estás en casa. Volviste. ¿Lo recuerdas?-“_

_“-Sí... Volví.-“_

Piper la apretó contra ella, hamacándola con suavidad en su pecho.

_“-¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida?-“_

_“-Sí… -“_

_“-Intenta dormir, cariño.-“_

La reportera se quedó abrazándola hasta que sintió que las manos de Lena se aflojaban en su espalda, soltando la camiseta que minutos antes aprisionaban con fuerza entre los dedos. Se quedó quieta, sosteniéndola, durmiéndose así.

La chica se despertó. La luz a su costado estaba apagada, Azul no estaba en la cama y la cuna estaba vacía. Buscó sus jeans y bajó apurada.

Lena hacía el desayuno. Huevos, le encantaban. Mía estaba en el sofá con el niño, a la chica le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Nat estaba junto a Azul, con un paquete de pasteles abierto en sus manos.

_“-Ey, reportera… Buen día. ¿Qué desayunas?-“_

Piper tardaba en reaccionar. Se había despertado asustada.

_“-Café. Café está bien.-“_

_“-No, no. Según Cait, debería preocuparme por el tamaño de tu trasero, aparentemente estarías perdiendo demasiado volumen por mi culpa.-“_

_“-Lena. Dios. Uff… Lo que tú comas está bien… mientras no vuelvas a hablar de mi trasero con Cait.-“_

Las niñas se reían. Albóndiga estaba firme, sentado a un costado de Azul que cada poco dejaba que algo de comida cayese al suelo.

_“-Así que… Nat… ¿Qué tal con Tommy?-“_

_“-Bien.-“_

_“-¿Nada más?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Sigue queriendo ser guardia?-“_

_“-Quiere ser Minutemen. No guardia. Es solo que no quiere dejar a su madre sola con su padre. El tipo es un imbécil.-“_

_“-¡Lenguaje, Natalie!-“_

La voz de Piper se sintió desde dentro del baño. La reportera y su oído. Nat puso los ojos en blanco y se metió otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

_“-¿Y qué es lo que hace el padre para que lo llames así?-“_

_“-Está todo el día en el bar de Vadim y cuando vuelve a su casa los trata bastante mal. A la madre peor, creo que la golpea... Pero ella no quiere irse. Es estúpido, pero no quiere dejarlo. Tommy dice que su madre aguanta todo eso por él, para que tengan un lugar seguro. A mí me sigue pareciendo tonto, deberían irse los dos.-“_

Lena esperaba que Piper no estuviese escuchado aquella conversación. Se apuró a cambiar de tema antes de que saliese del baño, la conversación estaba demasiado cerca de casa como para continuarla.

 

Cait peleaba con los jeans ajustados de Curie. La situación se había salido de control sobre el sofá y no había sido su culpa. Era aquella chica. Al fin, pudo terminar de quitárselos y los arrojó sobre la mesa de café que ya estaba casi contra la otra pared. Curie se reclinaba hacia atrás en el sillón mientras la pelirroja paseaba por su piel, arrodillada en el suelo, entre sus piernas. Su boca sabía cómo moverse. Todo lo hacía bien. A la chica la enloquecía sentirla, enredaba sus manos en su cabello cobrizo y no podía evitar reírse cada vez que la lengua de Cait pasaba demasiado cerca de su entrepierna. Sintió sus dedos rápidos removiendo sus bragas, esa última prenda apenas tomó un momento.

Cait la besaba, subía por sus muslos prestando atención a cada centímetro que recorría. Pensaba volverla loca, pensaba hacerla estallar con su boca. La chica no iba a saber qué era lo que le había pasado. Era buena en eso e iba a demostrárselo.

La mujer la tomó de sus muslos y la arrastró hasta el borde del sofá. La miró por un segundo, la chica estaba ida, su cabeza hacia atrás, su boca entreabierta, sus dedos tirando de su cabello anaranjado. Bajó sus labios y la besó. Curie no pudo con tanto. Fue un movimiento involuntario, un reflejo. Sus piernas reaccionaron, cerrándose con violencia. Una de sus rodillas golpeó de lleno sobre la nariz de Cait que se había salido de su entrepierna en cuanto sintió la reacción de la chica. El golpe fue duro, suficiente para que un hilo de sangre bajase por el rostro de la pelirroja que se tomaba la cara mientras se caía un poco hacia atrás.

Curie se tapaba la boca.

La chica se levantó apresurada, tomando a Cait por los hombros y arrodillándose frente a ella.

_“-Oh Dios. Lo siento. Lo siento, Cait. ¿Estás bien?-“_

La pelirroja se reía, un poco atontada.

_“-Tienes potencia en esas piernas, chica. Me gusta un poco duro… pero tienes que avisar antes.-“_

_“-Lo siento tanto… Cait. Déjame. No, no tires la cabeza hacia atrás, deja que sangre. Dame un momento.-“_

La chica se levantó y se apuró hasta el botiquín del baño. Cait no estaba lo suficientemente herida como para no disfrutar aquel paisaje. Curie no tardó en volver con lo necesario para curarla. La pelirroja se dejó, sintiendo sus manos dulces en su rostro. Era solo un rodillazo, no necesitaba nada de todo lo que la chica estaba haciendo, pero lo disfrutaba. Mucho.

_“-Perdóname. Es que… Fue mucho. Tu… tu boca es… tienes mucha agilidad en tus labios.-“_

La sonrisa de Cait se agrandó. La chica no tenía idea de lo que sus labios querían hacerle.

_“-Estoy bien, Curie. No es nada. De verdad.-“_

Curie la ayudó a levantarse. La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre el sofá, atrayéndola sobre ella y abrazándola con fuerza. A esas alturas sabía que aquel tipo de situaciones solían poner excesivamente sensible a Curie, y no pensaba dejar que se sintiese mal toda la tarde por una tontería así.

_“-Curie…-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-¿Me enseñas a leer?-“_

Curie la miró con una sonrisa. Quería hacerlo desde que se había enterado que Cait no sabía cómo, pero era un tema que no abordaba por miedo a que se sintiese mal.

_“-¡Oui! Claro que sí. ¡Me encantaría!-“_

_“-Perfecto. Pero no ahora. Ahora deberíamos comer algo. Mi estómago lleva hablando desde que nos despertamos.-“_

_“-En realidad no es tu estómago el que hace esos sonidos, Cait. Son tus intestinos. Son borborigmos, movimientos peristálticos, es decir, el movimiento de los líquidos y los gases dentro de tu tracto intestinal.-“_

_“-Dioses, Curie… Déjalo. Lo poco que estoy entendiendo me está cortando el apetito.-“_

La chica giró su cabeza para encontrar su boca. La besó con delicadeza. Pudo notar el golpe que iba marcándose en la cara de Cait. La pelirroja lo vio en sus ojos.

_“-Ey… Los golpes se me notan con facilidad, es mi piel… es así. Vamos, comamos. De verdad, Curie. Esto es apenas un rasguño ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?-“_

Cait se levantó con chica encima y todo, manteniéndola en el aire unos cuantos segundos hasta que la escuchó reír.

_“-Mucho mejor así. Ahora… Carne. A ver que nos queda… -“_

Curie se vistió sin dejar de observar a la mujer inspeccionando la nevera. Las pecas en sus hombros. Su pelo movido cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. Sus piernas, infinitas hasta el suelo. Era increíblemente bella.

 

Dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de Home Plate. Las niñas acababan de salir hacia la escuela y Lena estaba en la ducha. Piper se acercó y abrió la puerta. Era el cazador otra vez, estático en el umbral. Sus gafas brillando delante de ella.

_“-Piper Wright. Necesito hablar con Lena.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieren ahora?-“_

_“-Lo siento. Necesito hablar con Lena. No tengo autorización para hablar con nadie más.-“_

_“-Esta, como sea que te llames, es mi casa. Si no quieres hablar conmigo entonces no vuelvas a tocar mi puerta.-“_

Piper dio un portazo, enfadada. Con seguridad, eran problemas y no tenía ganas. No tenía más ganas. Azul había escuchado la conversación y salía del baño terminando de secarse como podía.

_“-¿Qué sucede? ¿Con quién discutes, Pipes?-“_

_“-Con tu amigo, x-nosecuanto. Está allí fuera y no quiere decirme por qué.-“_

_“-¿X qué?-“_

_“-El sintético, Lena. El cazador de sintéticos que el Instituto envía por segunda vez a la puerta de mi casa.-“_

_“-Hazlo pasar, Piper. No hay peligro.-“_

_“-Azul… no me gusta…-“_

_“-Estoy aquí. Hazlo pasar.-“_

Piper la miró un momento antes de abrir la puerta. El hombre seguía estático en la misma posición que lo había dejado.

_“-Pasa.-“_

X6-88 entró en cuanto la chica se movió a un costado. La reportera cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se alejó de él en dirección a Azul, que volvía nuevamente desde el baño terminando de bajar su camiseta.

_“-¿Qué pasó con mi pipboy, X6-88? ¿Cómo está Shaun?-“_

_“-Padre se encuentra estable por el momento.-“_

Piper entrecerró los ojos. No entendía la respuesta del cazador ni el tono en el que Lena había hecho esa pregunta.

_“-El fallo en tu código de teletransportación fue programado, aparentemente. Alguien accedió a la terminal de control.-“_

_“-¿Tienen idea quién?-“_

La reportera se estaba mordiendo la boca para no hablar. ¿Alguien dentro del Instituto había enviado a Lena a cientos de kilómetros deliberadamente?

_“-No. Padre intenta averiguarlo sin llamar demasiado la atención. Tiene sus sospechas pero me informó que prefiere hablarlo en persona. Necesita verte.-“_

_“-¡No!-“_

Lena y el sintético miraron hacia Piper. La chica acababa de levantar la voz considerablemente. Los miraba con furia.

_“-No. Lena no va a volver a hacerlo. No va a volver a ir a un lugar en el que hay alguien que está intentando activamente enviarla al otro lado del mundo o peor, quién sabe. Azul. No. No vas a volver allí.-“_

_“-Piper… Por favor. Podemos hablar esto luego.-“_

La reportera se acercó amenazante al cazador. Se plantó justo frente a él. El hombre le sacaba una cabeza completa. Piper levantó su dedo.

_“-Escúchame. Atentamente. Si Shaun quiere que Lena vuelva a él, tiene que ingeniárselas para que yo vaya con ella. No va a volver sola. Y créeme, no importa que te diga Lena ahora, en esto, puedo asegurarte que mi palabra es la que pesa.-“_

Azul la miraba, estática. La chica estaba encendida y cuando se ponía así, era cierto que asustaba. El sintético estaba en silencio. Miró hacia la mujer del refugio.

_“-¿Este es el mensaje que debo entregar a Padre?-“_

Piper giró su cabeza despacio hasta encontrar la mirada de Lena. Se clavó en ella, la chica no pestañaba.

_“-Sí… Dile lo que Piper acaba de decirte... dile que lo siento…-“_

El cazador bajó la cabeza, asintiendo y se giró, dejando Home Plate. En unos segundos, no estaba más allí.

Piper subió la escalera con determinación, sin decir una palabra más del tema. Azul se quedó de pie en medio del salón, no tenía mucha idea de que era lo que acababa de pasar allí.

 

 


	34. Somos mucho más que dos.

Natalie Wright podía sentir el frío de la tierra a través de su pechera de cuero. Su rifle comenzaba a quedar corto. Lena le había prometido que en su próxima visita a Sanctuary iba a encargarse de eso, con Sturges. Se acomodó en la mira y cerró su ojo izquierdo. El radociervo estaba estático. Jamás había matado un animal tan inmenso. Sí, algunas mutarachas, pero nunca había pasado de eso. Contuvo la respiración y apuntó a la primera cabeza, tal como Lena le había indicado. Esperaba que fuese un disparo limpio. Gatilló.

_“-Bien, Natalie. Lo tienes. Vamos.-“_

Se levantó con agilidad y colgó su rifle a su espal//da. Vio el abrigo azul de Lena moviéndose con el viento helado que llegaba desde el norte. Su rifle de caza, la madera brillaba a pesar de lo nublado del día. La parte de atrás de su parche, atado a su nuca, sobre el corto de su pelo. La mujer llevaba un afilado cuchillo en su mano.

_“-Está muerto. ¿Estás bien?-“_

La chica estaba de pie frente al animal caído. Su mirada era de pena, pero sabía que era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse. Había sido ella quien le había pedido a Lena que la trajese.

_“-Sí. Estoy bien. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-“_

_“-Ahora vamos a llevarnos toda la carne y el cuero que se pueda aprovechar. Hay que evitar lo más mutado, Nat. Ven, agáchate. Presta atención.-“_

Lena abría al animal en canal. La sangre, todavía caliente, caía al suelo, tiñendo la tierra.

_“-No lo matas por gusto, Natalie. Vas a comerlo. Vas a vestirte con el cuero.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Lena. Estoy bien. De verdad.-“_

_“-Toma el cuchillo. Corta así. De aquí, hasta… aquí.-“_

La mujer le cedió el lugar a la chica, que se apuró a ocuparlo. Lena observaba los alrededores. Era una tarde tranquila, el sol no había salido en todo el día y el frío se le metía a través del paño de su abrigo, pero estaba bien. No sabía cuando había pasado, pero había aprendido a disfrutar del yermo. Cuando no intentaba matarla, aquel lugar casi le gustaba.

Tardaron más de dos horas en encargarse del animal. Cait iba a estar encantada con las piezas de carne que habían conseguido.

Lena iba con cuidado, entrar a las ruinas de la ciudad con Nat detrás era un riesgo, pero la chica tenía que comenzar a salir. Incluso Piper había accedido, aunque a regañadientes.

Estaban a la altura de Hardware Town cuando todos los sentidos de Lena despertaron. La mujer apretó a la chica contra la pared mientras se asomaba a la esquina. Alguien estaba de pie en la entrada de la tienda, esperando. Lena la observó con detenimiento. A pesar de que no parecía armada y solo vestía una camiseta y un par de jeans, había algo allí que no terminaba de cuadrarle.

_“-Natalie.-“_

La chica la escuchó a pesar de lo bajo que la mujer le hablaba.

_“-Vamos a rodear por allí. Detrás de aquella hilera de autos. En silencio. En mucho silencio. No levantes la cabeza y no te separes de mí.-“_

La seriedad en la voz de Lena hizo que Nat asintiese sin demora. La mirada oscura de la mujer se había transformado. Natalie nunca la había visto así.

Avanzaron cubriéndose entre los coches oxidados. Lena no hacía un sonido y la chica era ligera. No levantó su cabeza tal cual y como la mujer le había indicado. Cuando llegaron a la otra esquina apuraron el paso hasta girar.

_“-Sígueme, Natalie. En silencio.-“_

Lena llevaba su revólver en la mano. Rodearon la tienda hasta acercarse por la parte trasera. Apostadas detrás de un camión, las dos podían escuchar a los saqueadores hablar.

_“-…que por supuesto, no arrancó enseguida. Imitó el sonido del motor y las patadas para arrancarla. Como si tuviera una motocicleta real ¿Entiendes?-“_

_“-¿Cómo alguien así puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo en el yermo?-“_

_“-No tengo idea… Hay algunos muy desquiciados allí fuera…-“_

Lena tomó a la chica del hombro y volvieron por donde habían llegado sin hacer un sonido. Nat no se atrevió a hablar hasta que no entraron en el perímetro custodiado por los guardias de Diamond City.

_“-¿Quiénes eran esos, Lena?-“_

_“-Saqueadores. Es probable que la primera mujer que vimos estuviese allí buscando algún viajero distraído que robar… o peor.-“_

_“-¿Cómo suena una motocicleta?-“_

Azul la miró. Ella misma había tenido una en su época del ejército. La había vendido después de su segundo año de universidad.

_“-Mmm… No deja de ser similar al sonido de un motor. Bastante fuerte. ¿Sabes cuando pasas cerca del purificador de agua? Es algo así.-“_

_“-Ah-“_

_“-Quizás algún día…-“_

_“-¿Algún día?-“_

_“-Quiero decir… quizás algún día podamos restaurar una… ¿Por qué no?-“_

_“-Seguro Piper no nos deja.-“_

_“-Ey… tu hermana no es así… No seas así con ella, Natalie. Solo quiere que estés bien.-“_

_“-Sí, lo sé. Pero nunca me deja hacer nada.-“_

_“-Eso no es cierto. Te dejó venir conmigo ¿O no?-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

Atravesaban ya las puertas de la ciudad. Lena notó que había más guardias de los habituales en el mercado y casi no había gente. Algo pasaba. Alguien la tomó del hombro. Danny.

_“-Piper está en la celda.-“_

Antes de que Lena pudiese contestar el muchacho se alejaba. Azul cerró su ojo. ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez la reportera?

En cuanto entraron a Home Plate, se tranquilizó un poco, al menos, Curie estaba allí.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Se la llevaron los guardias.-“_

_“-¿Dónde está Mía?-“_

_“-En la clínica. Hubo un incidente en el mercado. Piper… se interpuso para que no mataran a un muchacho y los guardias la golpearon. Cait reaccionó… Creo que puedes imaginarte el resto.-“_

_“-Ahora vuelvo.-“_

Lena salió de Home Plate apurada. Se adentró por las callejuelas hasta llegar a la oficina de seguridad de la ciudad. Si la habían lastimado…

Varios guardias la frenaron en la entrada.

_“-No puedes pasar. El Alcalde está dentro y dio la orden de que nadie lo moleste.-“_

_“-Muévanse. Vengo a buscar a Piper. Y a Cait, que asumo que la tienen aquí también.-“_

_“-Sí. Y acabamos de decirte que no puedes pasar. Por favor, inténtalo de todas formas.-“_

Lena observó a la docena de guardias que la miraban. Estaba claro que por lo menos la mitad, se morían de ganas de darle una buena paliza.

_“-Muy bien. Voy a esperar aquí.-“_

La mujer del refugio se alejó unos cuantos pasos, apoyándose contra la pared enfrentada a la entrada de la oficina. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por aquellos hombres y sus ridículos uniformes de béisbol. Tuvo que esperar más de media hora allí hasta que McDonough se dignó a salir. En cuanto la vio, levantó su dedo amenazante hacia ella.

_“-¡Tú! Creo que teníamos un acuerdo. He sido más que accesible contigo, a pesar de los problemas que tú y los tuyos no dejan de traerme. Esta es la última advertencia. Si Piper no frena con sus falsas acusaciones ¡Voy a expulsarla de la ciudad!-“_

_“-¿Qué acusaciones?-“_

_“-¡S-sus mentiras! ¡No solo se entromete en los asuntos de seguridad de la ciudad! ¡Me acusa delante de todo el mercado de ser un… sintético! ¡Suficiente daño ya hizo a mi imagen ese artículo de pacotilla que escribió en su inmundo periódico!  ¡Última advertencia!-“_

El hombre se alejaba, furioso y escoltado por casi media docena de guardias. Piper. Iban a terminar expulsándolos a todos de Diamond City.

_“-Bien… ¿Puedo?-“_

Los guardias se movieron de la entrada de mala gana, dejándola pasar.

En cuanto llegó a la celda las vio. Cait tenía un corte exagerado sobre su ojo derecho y varios golpes por el resto de su cara. Sus nudillos también estaban lastimados, lo que explicaba algunas de las caras de los guardias que se había cruzado. Piper tenía un golpe en su mejilla y se tomaba uno de sus brazos.

_“-Hola. ¿Cómo lo llevan?-“_

Cait murmuró algo inentendible. Piper se levantó y se acercó hasta los barrotes.

_“-¡Azul! Están locos. Pensaban fusilar a ese hombre en medio del mercado. No es su culpa, estar paranoico… ¡Cuando el propio Alcalde de Diamond City es un sintético trabajando para el Instituto!-“_

_“-Piper. Déjalo, por favor. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?-“_

_“-Estoy bien. Cait… los lastimó bastante más que ellos a nosotras. ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo deje?-“_

_“-Lo del Alcalde. Van a expulsarte de la ciudad. No podemos darnos ese lujo.-“_

_“-Lena, no pienso dejarlo. Que me encierren para callarme es una prueba clara de que tengo razón.-“_

_“-No. No sé si la tienes o no. Pero que te encierren es una prueba clara de que estás en problemas. ¿Vas a dejarlo o tengo que dejarte aquí esta noche?-“_

Cait levantó la mirada. Piper se quedó en silencio, parecía que por una vez la reportera no tenía palabras.

_“-¿Piensas amenazarme para callarme, Azul? ¿Tú también?-“_

_“-Pipes… Tenemos un niño de seis meses en casa.-“_

El tono de Azul fue suave pero a la vez, intenso. La chica se quedó mirándola.

_“-Ya no puedes hacer estas cosas. ¿Si no estuviese Curie? ¿Qué hubiese pasado con Yahto?-“_

_“-No es justo que hagas eso, Azul.-“_

_“-Sí lo es. Sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado, pero tenemos que pensar en mucho antes de actuar. Ahora por ejemplo, tengo que sacarte de aquí y no va a ser barato…-“_

_“-¿Piensas sobornar a estas bestias para que nos suelten?-“_

_“-Sí. Y espero que te comportes en cuanto lo haga.-“_

La chica se giró, gruñendo. Se sentó sobre el único banco de la celda, cruzando las piernas  y los brazos, todo en un solo movimiento.

_“-¡Bien! ¡Ve y negocia con el sistema para sacarnos de aquí, Azul!-“_

Lena puso su ojo en blanco y se dio vuelta, encaminándose hacia la oficina de seguridad.

 

Cuando volvieron a Home Plate, Mía ya estaba de vuelta de la clínica. Había ayudado con los guardias que Cait había herido antes de que la pudiesen frenar. En cuanto Curie vio a la pelirroja dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercársele apurada.

_“-Cait… ¿No te atendieron? Ese corte necesita sutura. Va a dolerte ahora…-“_

Azul miró a la chica con una sonrisa y después a Piper que a pesar del enojo que traía encima, le asintió con complicidad.

_“-Mía, cariño, ¿Puedes mirar el hombro de Piper?-“_

_“-Claro. Y puedo hacer algo por ese golpe también.-“_

Piper subía a su habitación con la chica detrás. Lena se sentó en el sofá y suspiró. Había tenido que dejar una buena cantidad de chapas para que las soltaran y todo aquello no ayudaba en nada a la tensión que ya había con los guardias de la ciudad, pero no podía quejarse, la mayor parte era su culpa.

_“-Curie… no me duele. Hazlo.-“_

La pelirroja le sonreía, la chica no terminaba de animarse a clavar la aguja.

_“-Puedo ponerte un estimulante si lo prefieres, cerraría completamente en nada…-“_

_“-No. No si puedo evitarlo. Cose. Estoy bien.-“_

Curie suspiró y le hizo caso. La mujer no se inmutó. Apenas apretó un poco su ojo, cerrándolo. Se quedó quieta todo el tiempo que la joven tardó en coserla. Lena las miraba en silencio, aquellas dos… por fin se habían decidido. No dijo una palabra.

En cuanto vio que Mía bajaba, Lena se puso de pie, mejor que subiese a hablar con la reportera.

Entró a la habitación con cuidado, intentando palpar el ambiente antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta. Piper estaba sentada en la cama, su espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Su gabardina y su gorra descansaban sobre el escritorio. Solo tenía puesta una camisa oscura y sus jeans. Azul rodeó la cama y se sentó junto a ella, en silencio.

_“-Lena, no puedes decirme que tengo que publicar o decir.-“_

_“-No estoy diciéndote algo así…-“_

_“-Estás diciéndome exactamente eso.-“_

_“-A ver… Piper. ¿No fuiste tú la que hace solo tres días me prohibiste terminantemente volver sola al Instituto? Te hice caso ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Eso es completamente diferente. Alguien te envió a cientos de kilómetros solo para deshacerse de ti.-“_

_“-¿Y tú te piensas que el Alcalde no tiene ganas de deshacerse de ti también? Sigues dándole excusas. Tenemos que ser más inteligentes. No estamos solas, los niños viven aquí, incluso cuando nosotras tenemos que dejar los muros.-“_

_“-Lo sé…-“_

_“-Entonces… ¿Por favor? Solo intentemos tener algo de perfil bajo por una temporada…-“_

_“-Voy a hacer lo que puedo, pero no pienso ceder ante cualquier atropello, Azul. Hay cosas que no voy a tolerar.-“_

_“-Y no te lo pediría… es una de las cosas que más me enamora de ti.-“_

Piper la miró. El color se le subió a la cara, la mujer la había agarrado desprevenida.

_“-Chica de las noticias… ¿Estás poniéndote colorada? Después de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Ya más de un año y medio de compartir la cama conmigo? ¿Todavía te pongo colorada?-“_

_“-Cállate. Tengo calor.-“_

_“-¿Con solo esta camisa?-“_

Los dedos de Lena movían los botones de la chica. El primero se desprendió, dejando ver la piel de su pecho.

Piper la observó. Desde que Lena había vuelto no la había tocado así. La chica no había dicho nada, no había hecho preguntas. Le preocupaba pero sabía que Lena había pasado por demasiado, con Pickman antes de que desapareciese y después, tres meses lejos, enferma, intentando volver.

Azul desprendió el segundo botón con su mano y sus dedos se pasearon por debajo de la tela. La chica reaccionó al tacto. Lena se acercó más, besándola con dulzura.

_“-Te extraño.-“_

_“-Sabes que estoy aquí, Azul.-“_

Lena asintió. La deseaba. La deseaba y le dolía. Le costaba. Algo dentro de ella le quemaba y era difícil soportarlo. Atrajo a la chica hacia ella, sintiendo como le respondía, como aquel cuerpo se le arrimaba, como con solo un movimiento de su mano, Piper se le acercaba, con ganas.

La besó con su lengua, apagando en su boca los sonidos que la chica le regalaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la había sentido así. Piper terminó de quitarse su camisa, con cuidado. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y desprendió su sostén.

_“-¿Estás bien, Azul?-“_

La chica se había frenado un momento para mirar a la mujer que tenía ya casi encima de su cuerpo.

_“-Sí. Lo siento. Siento no haber podido… no es que no quiera… es que-“_

Piper puso un dedo sobre los labios tristes de la mujer. Azul se quedó en su sonrisa, en su mano paseando por su pelo, en su mirada limpia, perfecta.

_“-Estamos bien. Aún si esto no pasa, si no puedes, si necesitas tiempo. Tenerte cerca para mí es más que suficiente. Lo demás, se da cuando se da, Lena.-“_

La mujer la besó otra vez, con dulzura, escurriéndola bajo su cuerpo con su brazo metido bajo su espalda. Subiéndose a ella con cuidado, despacio. Mirándola. Frenándose en su boca, en la cantidad de tonos que podía contar en el verde de sus ojos. En la forma en que aquella chica la miraba, siempre la hacía sentir en casa.

_“-No sé que habría hecho sin ti, Piper.-“_

_“-Buscarte una menos molesta, eso seguro…-“_

_“-No digas esas cosas… No hables así. Eres perfecta.-“_

La reportera sentía la mano de Azul desabotonando sus jeans. Le sonreía. Aquella mujer no tenía idea lo que le provocaba. La ayudó, separando sus caderas de las sábanas mientras Lena bajaba la prenda por sus piernas y subía con sus dedos otra vez por todo el largo de su piel. Sintió como la mujer se metía en su pecho, apoyando su cabeza con fuerza contra ella. Besándola, aferrándose a su cintura.

_“-Te quiero.-“_

Piper la escuchó aunque apenas fue un susurro. La vio subiendo otra vez a sus ojos, metiéndose entre sus piernas, su mirada oscura fija sobre ella. Otra vez, el calor.

_“-Te quiero, Piper.-“_

La chica subió sus manos hacia aquel rostro que no dejaba de llamarla.

_“-Me duele quererte tanto. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, este mundo y el que dejé también. Me duele entender que volvería a hacer todo igual solo para terminar otra vez a tu lado.-“_

_“-Nada fue tu culpa. Que estés aquí no es algo por lo que… tengas que pagar…-“_

A Piper le costó terminar de decirlo. Lena la empujaba con su pierna entre las suyas. Bajaba sus labios a su cuello, podía sentir la respiración acelerada cerca de su oído, podía sentir su aliento.

Lena se apuró a quitarle las bragas. Se apuró a llegar con sus dedos hasta allí, sin dejar de esconderse sobre el hombro de la chica. En cuanto la sintió respirar, en cuanto la sintió esperándola, sus dedos se suavizaron, apenas rozándola, casi sin moverlos. Piper la envolvió con sus brazos, giró hasta encontrarle la boca, la besó, reteniéndole los labios mientras sentía como esos dedos se hundían en ella.

_“-También te extrañe… mi amor...-“_

La chica se apretaba contra su mano mientras le soltaba las palabras. Azul se dejaba sobre su cuerpo, sus dedos dentro apenas se movían, perdiéndose en sus movimientos, en su calor.

_“-Azul… por favor.-“_

La mujer comenzó a moverse sobre ella, con calma. Sin dejar de mirarla. Apenas la había tocado y la chica no podía más. De verdad la había echado en falta.

La besó y esta vez no fue suave. La ahogó con sus labios mientras se metía en ella. Pudo sentir sus gemidos vibrándole en la garganta, su locura tapada a besos. La sintió en su espalda, sus uñas costándole la piel, sus brazos arrastrándola dentro. Su cuerpo entero sosteniéndola toda, enredándola sobre su vientre, anclándola a sus pechos. Piper quería acabarse debajo de ella. Piper quería llegar y la aprisionaba entre sus piernas, desesperada, moviéndose sobre sus dedos, llorándole en la boca, tirando de su pelo.

En cuanto la vio enterrarse en la almohada, sus uñas bajando por sus costados, sus piernas temblando, todavía trepadas a sus caderas. Su boca, que mordía aún el gemido contenido. En cuanto la miró, supo que nunca iba a poder dejar de quererla. Era ella. Su todo, era ella.

Piper tardó en recuperarse. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Azul la miraba y le costó entender la forma en que lo hacía. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se abrazó a ella con fuerzas, con sus piernas agotadas, con sus brazos cansados. La sintió caer en su pecho y no la soltó. No era algo a lo que la chica estuviese acostumbrada y era probablemente la primera vez que lo sentía tan claro. Piper acababa de entender la locura con que Azul la quería. La tenía. Se tenían y en ese instante, todo lo que estaba fuera de esa cama, sobraba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es probable que este fin de semana no pueda actualizar. Para que no se haga tan largo, hoy, les dejo dos. :)


	35. Lo que no tiene de ti.

Piper se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza. Podía sentir el corazón de Lena latiendo con violencia, parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. A pesar de lo aterrorizada que la chica estaba en aquel momento, levantó la mirada. La mujer estaba pálida y apenas se sostenía pero la chica podía sentir en su espalda el esfuerzo que Azul ponía por no dejar de abrazarla.

_“-Ey… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué…? ¡Woa!… ¿Lena?-“_

Piper la sostenía con sus brazos tomándola de la cintura e intentando llegar a la pared más cercana. Lena le había contado como era allí dentro pero aun así, no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos veían. La apoyó contra la pared y fue bajando suave junto a ella hasta el suelo.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-Estoy bien, Pipes… Solo… me cae bastante mal el viaje. En un momento…-“_

Lena intentó ponerse de pie pero Piper se lo impidió, apoyando con firmeza sus manos sobre sus hombros.

_“-Un momento. Esperemos un momento hasta que te sientas mejor. ¿Quieres agua?-“_

La mujer asintió. Piper le alcanzó un poco hasta sus labios, ayudándola a beber y se sentó a su costado, enredando sus dedos en los suyos y trayendo su mano hasta su pierna. Miró a su alrededor. Era todo… Blanco. Muy blanco.

_“-¿Estamos solas aquí?-“_

_“-Sí… No suele haber nadie en esta sala… ¿Todavía estás segura de querer estar aquí?-“_

_“-Sí. No vas a volver sola a este lugar. No después de lo que te hicieron. Y si vuelven a lanzarte a doscientos kilómetros en medio de la nada, prefiero estar contigo.-“_

_“-Que romántica te pones, reportera.-“_

Piper puso sus ojos en blanco por un momento.

_“-¿Crees que puedes levantarte ya?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La chica la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Podía sentir como Lena temblaba bajo su abrigo azul.

_“-¿Tienes frío?-“_

_“-No… es esto… me pone así, solo. No te preocupes, en un momento se pasa.-“_

Caminaron juntas por el largo pasillo. Piper no podía disimular, sus ojos se paseaban por todo alrededor. Sus manos cada poco buscaban las paredes, los cristales, paseando las yemas de sus dedos por todo lo que podía tocarse.

_“-¿Así era?-“_

_“-¿Qué cosa, Piper?-“_

_“-Tu mundo. Todo, antes. ¿Tan blanco y brillante?-“_

_“-No. Bueno. Has visto las ruinas, era más… colorido. Sí quizás la parte brillante. Este lugar, así eran… los hospitales, los laboratorios, ese tipo de lugares que necesitaban ser… estériles. Si lo piensas, el blanco es la mejor decisión cuando lo que quieres es notar enseguida la suciedad.-“_

Piper acababa de agacharse y pasar su mano por suelo brillante. Lena se sonreía.

_“-Me habría encantado ver tu expresión en medio de la ciudad tal y como yo la recuerdo. Pagaría por verte así.-“_

La reportera levantó la mirada. No sabía si Azul estaba burlándose de ella o hablando en serio. Se lo dejó pasar, acababan de llegar al elevador. Piper no se separaba de la mujer. En cuanto el jardín central apareció delante de ella, Azul pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos. Los árboles. Piper estaba mirando el verde de aquellas plantas. Casi podía distinguirlos reflejados en sus ojos. Sintió la mano de la chica sobre su pecho, llamándola para que mirase. Lena ya lo había visto todo, durante toda su vida, pero Piper no podía entenderlo en ese momento. Al fin, el jardín central desapareció de la vista y la chica volvió en sí.

_“-¿Así eran?-“_

_“-Sí. En primavera. En verano. En el otoño los bosques de esta zona eran anaranjados y rojizos. Creo que la época más bonita para verlos.-“_

La chica la escuchaba con atención. Salieron las dos del elevador y Lena la guió hasta el siguiente. En nada, estaban cerca de sus habitaciones. Era temprano y los pasillos aún estaban algo vacíos pero las pocas personas que se cruzaron no disimularon ni un poco en la curiosidad que la chica de la gorra les despertaba. Piper no decía una palabra, se limitaba a bajar la mirada cuando los veía pasar.

_“-¿Estás bien, Pipes?-“_

_“-Sí… es solo… en mi vida pensé que iba a estar aquí. No al menos voluntariamente. Este lugar… no es como lo imaginaba.-“_

_“-¿Lo imaginabas con mazmorras y cadenas, verdad?-“_

_“-Bueno sí, quizás tenía una idea bastante más oscura. Pero no quita todo lo que han hecho en la superficie... Mira, mejor no hablemos de eso aquí, estoy suficientemente paranoica.-“_

_“-Nada va a pasarte. Nadie va a tocarte. Confía en mí.-“_

_“-Sí… sabes que confío en ti. ¿Recuerdas la clave?-“_

_“-Sí, Piper-“_

La chica se apuró a poner sus dedos sobre la boca de Lena.

_“-No la digas aquí.-“_

_“-Nom pensmsabam-“_

La reportera había insistido en que tuviesen una clave para reconocerse. No quería que las cambiasen por dobles sintéticos y no tuviesen oportunidad de reconocerse entre ellas. Esa idea había sido problemática, la chica había pasado días pensando en que habrían tenido que hacer algo así mucho antes y a Lena le había constado un mundo convencerla de que nadie la había reemplazado por una versión sintética. Al final, lo había conseguido.

Lena introdujo la contraseña en el panel y la puerta se abrió. Piper miró con desconfianza antes de entrar. La habitación era igual de brillante y blanca que todo lo demás. Los muebles estaban impecables. Nuevos. Diferentes a cualquiera de los que había visto antes. Sobre un escritorio metálico un jarrón cerámico descansaba. Dentro, flores. Flores de un violeta que a Piper le quitaba el aire. La chica se quedó de pie frente a aquellas plantas.

Lena se acercó y tomó una del jarrón, estirándola hacia la chica.

_“-El nombre no es muy original. Viola, o violetas. Es la flor de Rhode Island. Aquí las cultivan. Toma. Acércala a tu nariz. Han logrado que huelan incluso mejor que en mi época.-“_

La chica estiró sus dedos. Las únicas flores que había visto en su vida eran las toscas flores que crecían en el yermo, de colores apagados y llenas de durezas y espinas. Aquella planta que Azul le alcanzaba parecía que iba a deshacerse entre sus dedos de lo suave que se sentía. La tomó con un cuidado excesivo, por miedo a estropearla. La subió a su rostro, haciendo caso a lo que la mujer acababa de decirle.

Azul la vio cerrar sus ojos y perderse en el aroma. Era hermosa. Desde que habían llegado, ver a Piper perderse en aquellas pequeñas cosas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo mucho que le habría encantado enseñarle su mundo. Lleno de colores infinitos, de aromas, de sabores.

_“-¿Quieres darte una ducha? La presión del agua es milagrosa. Tengo ropa limpia en aquella cómoda para que nos cambiemos. Es mejor vestir… a la moda aquí. Pasaríamos un poco más desapercibidas.-“_

A Piper no la convencía del todo la idea pero si ayudaba con que aquellas personas con monos blancos dejaran de mirarla como si tuviese algo en la cara, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

 

Se ducharon y se cambiaron. La chica comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Ayudaba el hecho de estar tras una puerta.

_“-Tengo que ir a ver a Shaun. ¿Quieres venir o prefieres quedarte aquí?-“_

_“-Prefiero ir… ¿Pero no voy a molestar?-“_

_“-No. Quiero que lo conozcas. Piper… hay algo que no te dije… Shaun… está enfermo.-“_

La reportera estaba terminando de secarse el cabello con una toalla impoluta. Se frenó y la miró.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Tiene cáncer. Está… muriendo.-“_

Piper se acercó a la mujer, mirándola sorprendida. No entendía como Azul no le había dicho algo así.

_“-Pero… Lena… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-“_

_“-No lo sé. No encontré el momento. No quería decirlo, lo hace más real.-“_

_“-Cariño… ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Algo… No lo sé, Pipes. Es todo demasiado extraño con él. Todavía estoy comenzando a conocerlo y ahora sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo.-“_

_“-Lo siento. Lo siento, Azul.-“_

La reportera apoyaba su mano sobre el rostro de Lena.

_“-Quería que lo supieses… No sé cómo podemos encontrarlo después de tres meses.-“_

Piper no sabía bien que decir y optó por quedarse en silencio, todavía acariciando la cicatriz en su cara.

 

No tardaron en llegar a las habitaciones de Shaun. El hombre estaba en su escritorio, trabajando en su terminal. Como solía ser su costumbre, su puerta estaba abierta pero las dos mujeres esperaron en el umbral a que notara su presencia.

Al fin, Shaun levantó la mirada.

_“-Madre. Señorita Wright. Es bueno verlas, pasen.-“_

Lena se adelantó y la chica no tardó en seguirla. Shaun señalo unos cómodos sofás y los tres se acomodaron en ellos. Las dos mujeres estaban enfrentadas al hombre de bata.

Piper lo observó. La chica era buena para recordar los rostros e hizo el esfuerzo de traer a su cabeza las pocas imágenes de Nate que tenía pero estaban demasiado envueltas en las emociones de aquel día. Aún así, creyó reconocer una similitud en su boca, en la forma de su mentón. Y Azul. A ella si podía reconocerla con facilidad. En la forma segura en que aquel hombre movía su cuerpo, su lenguaje corporal era demasiado similar para ser una casualidad. En la profundidad de su mirada, no eran los ojos de Azul pero era su mirada sin lugar a dudas. Pudo adivinar que Shaun estaba en mil lugares a la vez, justo como su madre solía hacerlo.

_“-¿Cómo estás, Shaun?-“_

_“-Bien. Igual, madre. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió…-“_

Lena entendió que su hijo no tenía ganas por el momento de tocar el tema de su salud. Quizás, porque Piper estaba allí o quizás porque no le parecía relevante. Todavía no lo conocía suficiente para adivinar el motivo.

_“-¿Ya sabes quién lo hizo?-“_

_“-No. No realmente. Pero creo que sabes bien que no todo el mundo está feliz con tu llegada. Ni con la confianza que he depositado en ti.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Shaun.-“_

Piper notó la forma en que los dos se miraban. Se estaban midiendo y lo hacían de idéntica manera. Se impresionó. Si ya era suficientemente extraño que su hijo pudiese ser su padre, ver aquella dinámica entre ellos, la descolocaba. Eran familia y eran extraños, extraños demasiado parecidos.

_“-Madre… Sé que no has tenido momentos fáciles últimamente pero necesito de tu ayuda. Necesito que el directorio confíe en ti. Hasta ahora te has negado a involucrarte en los asuntos del Instituto, sé de tus reservas morales, pero es necesario que te comprometas con lo que estamos intentando lograr aquí o no sé por cuanto tiempo puedo continuar garantizando este nivel de confianza.-“_

Piper no se movió. Aquel hombre estaba dando un claro ultimátum a Lena. Pudo sentir los hombros de Azul tensándose bajo el extraño mono blanco que había elegido vestir.

_“-¿Y cuál sería la forma de lograr que el directorio se mostrara más… favorable hacia mí?-“_

_“-Tenemos un sintético en la superficie que queremos recuperar.-“_

_“-Shaun sabes lo que opino sobre estos temas. Sabes que creo que son personas también.-“_

_“-Lo sé, madre. Y no tengo intenciones de entrar en terrenos filosóficos ahora. Pero creo que recuperar a este sintético no va a suponer una carga moral para ti. Aun si quieres verlo como una persona. Sería, estoy seguro, en tu escala de valores, una muy mala persona.-“_

La reportera no dejaba de sorprenderse con el tono helado de aquel hombre. Reconocía a Lena en su forma de hablar, en su forma de abrazar cada palabra cuando quería demostrar un punto en cuestión. Pero no había calor allí. Faltaba… algo.

_“-Explícate, Shaun.-“_

_“-El sintético en cuestión se encuentra ahora en Libertalia. Es el que está a cargo de aquella… ¿Ciudad? No sabría cómo llamar a ese lugar. Su designación es B5-92 pero en la superficie responde al nombre de Gabriel. Lidera una poderosa banda de saqueadores. Es peligroso. Incluso… trafica con humanos.-“_

En cuanto el hombre terminó de decir aquella frase su cabeza giró y un par de oscuros ojos se posaron sobre los de la reportera. Por un segundo. A Piper le costó un mundo sostener aquella mirada pero lo hizo. Shaun acababa de decirle algo y no sabía qué. Se lo había dicho sin abrir la boca, sin separar sus labios. Solo mirándola. Lena estaba bien consciente de la situación que estaba ocurriendo delante de ella.

_“-Bien. Shaun…-“_

Recobró la atención de su hijo y Piper pudo sentir como la mano de Azul chocaba con el costado de su muslo, la había deslizado con cuidado sobre el sofá hasta encontrarse con la de la chica. Entendió que era su forma de preguntarle. _¿Estás bien?_ Piper no tardó en pasar sus dedos sobre su mano. Solo duró un segundo. _Sí, lo estoy._

_“-¿…que es lo que debería hacer exactamente? ¿Traerlo de vuelta?-“_

_“-Puedes traerlo de vuelta o puedes eliminarlo si no es posible extraerlo.-“_

_“-Sabes que solo voy a hacerlo si considero que aquel hombre es un peligro para los demás. No soy una asesina, Shaun.-“_

_“-Lo sé, madre. Sé que tienes un… código. Y creo que esto entra dentro de él. Es la forma perfecta de conseguir algo de favor de parte del directorio y que no tengas que comprometer tus valores en el camino.-“_

_“-No lo haría, Shaun.-“_

_“-Otra vez, Madre. Lo sé. ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a intentarlo? X6-88 está disponible para la misión y tiene órdenes de entregarte el código de desactivación de B5-92.-“_

Piper estaba poniéndose increíblemente nerviosa con la tensión que podía sentir entre ellos dos pero ni Shaun ni Lena parecían inmutarse por aquello. Se alegró cuando aquel hombre se levantó y Azul lo siguió.

_“-Gracias por volver, Madre. Piper… espero que puedas estar más tranquila teniéndola cerca. Quizás ahora que has visto este lugar con tus propios ojos algunos de tus artículos puedan ser más… suaves.-“_

Lena caminaba ya hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que Piper la seguía. No podía ver la sonrisa de Shaun pero la conocía de memoria. Era la sonrisa de Nate. Las dos mujeres se alejaron por los pasillos, Shaun esta vez, cerró la puerta de su habitación.

 

                                                                                           


	36. La memoria y los puños.

Curie abrió sus ojos, despacio. Por un momento le costó entender dónde se encontraba. No estaba en Publick Ocurrences, estaba en Home Plate, en la habitación de Piper y Lena. Corrección, estaban. Un brazo fuerte trepaba por su cintura y la movía hacia aquel increíble cuerpo desnudo a su costado. Cait. Cait y su piel, clara y con tantas pecas que podría pasarse tres vidas contándolas sin que se le acabasen. Aquella mujer y sus ojos recién despiertos sonriéndole. Sus labios dormidos, besándola. Su pelo desordenado, indomable, irresistible.

_“-Chica… No me mires tanto. Te vas a enamorar…-“_

Curie sintió calor. Estaba casi segura de que aquella era una de las bromas de Cait pero no sabía por qué esas palabras en su boca la hacían sonrojar.

_“-Probablemente a Lena no le agrade lo que hicimos en su habitación, Cait. En su cama.-“_

Cait reía, divertida.

_“-No necesitamos contarle los detalles, Curie… Con cambiar las sábanas creo que alcanza.-“_

Otra vez, calor. Tenía imágenes en su cabeza de la noche anterior. Cada encuentro con Cait era impredecible. Y aunque todavía le costaba un poco contener sus emociones, y más de una vez tenían que frenarse porque no podía soportarlo, las veces en que todo sucedía, como la noche anterior, eran perfectas. La pelirroja sabía bien qué hacer con su cuerpo, y con el de ella también.

_“-Voy a levantarme, Cait. Antes que las niñas despierten, me gustaría… ducharme. Creo que lo necesito.-“_

_“-Mmm… es temprano aún…-“_

Curie se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de la mujer bajo las sábanas, trepando por sus piernas. Se apuró a levantarse antes de que aquellas sensaciones la atraparan. Vio como Cait se acodaba en la cama y levantaba una ceja. Se quedó un momento intentando entender qué era lo que la pelirroja estaba viendo de esa forma hasta que se dio cuenta. A ella. A ella, completamente desnuda.

_“-No entiendo por qué me haces sentir así, Cait. La forma en que me estás mirando… Deja de hacerlo, por favor.-“_

La chica hablaba de prisa intentando encontrar su ropa que estaba dispersa en toda la habitación. Al fin, logró terminar de vestirse. Cait se levantó, sin ninguna intención de cubrirse la desnudez. Se acercó a la menuda mujer y la besó. Curie no tardó en salir corriendo de la habitación, la pelirroja todavía reía.

 

La chica pudo sentir los gritos de Nat desde la ducha. Salió empapada del baño, había tenido que vestirse sin siquiera secarse. Estaba siendo una de esas mañanas. Cait sostenía a Tommy contra una pared, el chico parecía a punto de llorar. Natalie gritaba y Yahto lloraba, gracias a los gritos. Los únicos tranquilos en la casa eran Mía y Albóndiga, que miraban aquel espectáculo desde el fondo del pasillo.

_“-¡Cait! Suéltalo. ¿Qué está pasando?-“_

_“-Que el mierdecilla este estaba en el cuarto de la niña.-“_

_“-¡No soy una niña, Cait! ¡Tengo catorce años!-“_

Curie miraba a la chica.

_“-Natalie… ¿Qué hacía Tommy en tu habitación? Sabes que Piper lo prohibió expresamente… ¿Qué hacía a esta hora?-“_

La pelirroja se giró.

_“-Chica… Qué iban a estar haciendo… usa la imaginación.-“_

El chico abrió los ojos, gigantescos. Quiso decir algo pero Cait apretó sus dedos contra su cuello, haciéndolo toser. Curie no sabía si ir por Yatho o frenar a Cait. Toda la situación era un desastre y Piper y Lena iban a enfurecer.

_“-¡Cait, eres salvaje! ¡Suéltalo! ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! Solo se quedó a dormir, se peleó con su padre y no tenía a donde ir… Suéltalo, por favor…-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego miro hacia Nat por un segundo, parecía que la chica le hablaba en serio. Aflojó su mano y el chico se dejó caer al suelo, tosiendo. Natalie no tardó demasiado en estar sobre él.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

La chica acariciaba su cuello y lo miraba. El muchacho asentía con violencia mientras intentaba no toser demasiado.

Curie bajaba con el niño entre sus brazos.

_“-Cait, lleva al chico a su casa, por favor. Tengo que hablar con Nat.-“_

La pelirroja miró a Curie. El tono en su voz, no lo reconocía. No sonaba enojada pero sí demasiado seria. Quería darse una ducha, quería ver si podía hacer algo con su pelo, quería comer, se moría de hambre. Pero renegando, hizo caso. Tomo al chico del brazo levantándolo en el aire sin esfuerzo y lo sacó casi a la rastra, a pesar de las protestas de Nat.

_“-Siéntate, Natalie.”_

_“-Curie, no hice nada malo.-“_

_“-Por favor. Siéntate.”-_

La chica lo hizo, no demasiado convencida. Curie calentaba el biberón, de espaldas a la mesa.

_“-¿Tuviste sexo con ese chico?-“_

_“-¡Curie! ¡No! ¡Y eso es asunto mío!-“_

_“-Eres muy chica para que eso sea asunto tuyo, Natalie…-“_

_“-No eres mi madre ni nada parecido, no tengo por qué contestar todas esas preguntas…-“_

_“-No, no tienes. Pero si necesitas hablar de eso y quizás te resulta incómodo hacerlo con Piper o Lena… sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo.-“_

_“-No necesito hablar de ese tema con nadie porque nada de eso pasó ni va a pasar. Tommy no es así.-“_

_“-¿Tommy no es así?-“_

_“-Como los otros chicos que solo piensan en eso.-“_

_“-¿Y tú? Lo importante es lo que tú piensas sobre eso, tus ganas, no las del otro.-“_

_“-¡Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto!-“_

Natalie se levantó, ofendida, y se fue directo a la habitación. Curie se quedó en la cocina, observando al pequeño. Era más fácil con él. Seguramente Piper hubiese sabido que decir.

 

Cait golpeó por segunda vez la puerta de la casa del chico. Al fin, unos pasos detrás de la puerta. Estaba lista para soltar todos los insultos que conocía a quién estuviese detrás, pero cuando vio el rostro de la mujer que atendió la puerta, no le salió una palabra.

_“-Mamá…-“_

_“-Entra Tommy… tu padre está furioso.-“_

Cait frenó al chico por el brazo.

_“-Que salga.-“_

La mujer miró aterrorizada hacia la pelirroja que acababa de hablarle directamente a ella.

_“-¿Perdón?-“_

_“-El que le hizo eso a tu cara. Que salga.-“_

Esta segunda vez Cait levantó la voz con ganas. Sintió como el chico temblaba en su mano. Lo miró. Estaba claro lo que pasaba allí, si de algo sabía la pelirroja, era de estas cosas.

_“-Voy a llevarme a tu chico a mi casa. ¿Quieres salir de ahí? Puedo sacarte sin problemas. Puedes venir con nosotros.-“_

Tommy la miraba. La mujer la miraba. Los dos no decían una palabra y solo miraban a la inmensa mujer de cabellos cobrizos, de pie en su puerta.

_“-Tommy… tu padre, vas a enfurecerlo aún más.-“_

_“-Ven con nosotros…-“_

La puerta se cerró. El muchacho bajó la cabeza. Cait soltó su brazo y pasó su mano al hombro del chico, bajando otra vez por las calles hacia Home Plate.

_“-¿Qué hace tu padre?-“_

_“-Trabaja en la plantación de mutifrutas en la época, cuando se acuerda de ir.-“_

_“-¿Y tu madre?-“_

_“-Lava. Y arregla ropa también.-“_

_“-¿Es siempre así?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

Cait y Tommy entraron a la casa en silencio. Curie estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la mirada de la alta mujer la silenció al segundo. Se sentaron todos a la mesa, listos para desayunar.

 

Piper despertó enredada en las sábanas. Estaba sola en aquel cuarto. Se apuró a dejar la cama, sobresaltada. Aquel lugar seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta y que Azul no estuviese allí, que no la hubiese escuchado dejar la habitación, no era la mejor forma de despertarse.

Pasó casi media hora hasta que la compuerta se abrió y detrás, Lena. Traía una bandeja de comida entre sus manos y su mejor sonrisa. Piper la miró. Esos labios la enloquecían. Su altura, su seguridad al caminar, sus brazos, Piper no creía que alguna vez iba a poder dejar de verla de aquella manera. La reportera había sentido atracción por otras personas antes, pero nunca había llegado a nada y definitivamente no había sido nada parecido a lo que Lena le hacía sentir.

_“-¿Dónde estabas?-“_

_“-En sistemas avanzados. Watson… Necesitaba una ayuda. Nada interesante. Lo siento, no quise despertarte. ¿Comes?-“_

_“-¿Qué es eso?-“_

_“-Pan. Y mantequilla. Y algo de dulce, creo que de fresas.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Exacto. Tienes que probar todo esto. Lo hacen en el laboratorio de biociencias. Es… lo que solíamos desayunar. Además de huevos, y algo de carne. Y… varias cosas más.-“_

_“-Dios… No sé como hacías para tener ese cuerpo con lo que comían, Azul.-“_

La mujer del refugio se sonrió, el tono que la reportera había utilizado para referirse a su figura había sido muy explícito.

_“-¿Ese cuerpo?-“_

Piper había esperado que Azul le dejara pasar aquel comentario.

_“-Ya sabes… Lo que quiero decir…-“_

Lena apoyaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a Piper.

_“-No… Explícame.-“_

_“-Azul… -“_

_“-¿Qué? Solo quiero saber…-“_

_“-Que tienes un cuerpo perfecto. Déjalo ¿Quieres?-“_

Azul se acercaba a la chica despacio, moviéndose con intención. Piper ponía los ojos en blanco aunque la forma en que la mujer balanceaba sus caderas no le pasaba desapercibida.

Lena la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra ella, haciéndola girar y llevándola hacia la mesa. La chica se reía y la seguía con su cuerpo, pegándose a Azul todo lo que podía.

_“-De verdad… vas a morirte cuando pruebes esto…-“_

Azul solo se separó un poco de la reportera, lo justo para preparar una tostada y levantarla hasta los labios que tenía frente a ella. Piper la miró y mordió. Sintió el crujido del pan en su boca, la mantequilla derritiéndose y el dulce. Oh, el dulce. Lena no evitó la carcajada en cuanto vio como los ojos de la chica se abrían inmensos.

_“-Sí. Fresas.-“_

La chica intentaba morder por segunda vez pero Lena iba moviendo la tostada lentamente hacia atrás, sin dejar de reír viendo como Piper seguía sus dedos sin darse cuenta todavía de lo que pasaba. Cuando lo hizo, Azul sintió la palmada cariñosa en su hombro y la mirada seria de la chica.

_“-Toma. Trata de no morderme un dedo.-“_

Piper la miró ofendida y le quitó la tostada de su mano, llevándose otro pedazo a la boca con ganas.

_“-¿Te gustaría recorrer el Instituto hoy?-“_

La chica la observó. Se apuró a tragar para contestar.

_“-¿Podemos?-“_

_“-Sí. Podemos entrar a cualquier lugar. El que quieras. Tengo total libertad.-“_

La reportera había pasado años detrás de algo así. El Instituto, el gran fantasma de la Commonwealth. Allí estaba ella, dentro.

_“-Sí. Me gustaría. Mucho. ¿Puedo escribir sobre lo que vea aquí?-“_

_“-Bueno… no veo por qué no. Supongo que es algo que Shaun ya tomó en consideración cuando aceptó que pudieses entrar.-“_

_“-¿Qué sabe de mí?-“_

_“-No lo sé con exactitud. Si tengo que adivinar, estoy segura de que sabe bien quien eres, a que te dedicas y lo que significas para mí.-“_

_“-¿Y qué significo para ti…?-“_

La chica hablaba a la vez que volvía a morder la tostada entre sus dedos. Quería devolverle a Azul lo que unos minutos antes le había hecho y el tono era acorde a la intención.

_“-Todo. Eres todo para mí.-“_

Piper no esperaba que le contestase con tanta seriedad. Se quedó un momento mirándola, Azul se había acercado a ella y apenas unos centímetros la separaban. La reportera no pudo hacer nada, el movimiento fue rápido, preciso. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Lena había mordido la tostada que sostenía entre sus dedos con ganas, quedándose con casi la mitad en su boca. Piper intentó evitarlo, pero había reaccionado tarde.

_“-¡Eres una idiota! ¡Esa era la parte con más dulce!-“_

Lena reía con ganas. La chica estaba realmente preocupada.

_“-Tengo un par de frascos en el laboratorio con mi nombre. Vamos a llevarlos a casa.-“_

_“-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de sacarme la comida de la boca.-“_

Era tarde ya. Cait vio al hombre dejar su taburete con dificultad y salir del local de Vadim. Apuró lo que quedaba de su cerveza y soltó unas chapas sobre la barra, saliendo detrás de él. El frío era intenso y nadie quedaba en las calles a esas horas. Esperó a que el hombre se internara en las calles menos iluminadas, se cuidó de que nadie los viera. Avanzó rápido hacia él y lo giró de un hombro. Estaba completamente ebrio. Apenas levantó una ceja, no tenía idea quien era ella, Cait dudaba de si aquel hombre podía recordar su propio nombre en el estado que estaba. Le lanzó un puñetazo en toda la cara, sintió el crujido bajo sus nudillos. Había roto algo. Bien. No lo dejó caer, lo atrapó con uno de sus brazos y clavó su rodilla con fuerza sobre el estómago del tipo, que se dobló de dolor. Pudo escuchar un gemido salir de su boca. Lo tomó del pelo y volvió a golpear su cara con fuerzas y esta vez, lo dejó caer. Pateó, solo un par de veces. El hombre estaba inconsciente. Cait escupió hacia abajo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia Home Plate.


	37. La bala que puede hundirnos.

Piper había pasado los últimos dos días recorriendo el Instituto. Lo que había visto era increíble y de alguna forma sentía que ahora conocía un poco más a Lena. Una cosa era imaginar el mundo del que ella venía, otra muy diferente, verlo. Aunque apenas fuese solo una porción, lo entendía algo mejor.

El laboratorio de biociencias había sido su preferido, lejos. Los colores de aquellas plantas. Los sabores. Incluso las extrañas criaturas que podía ver en esas inmensas jaulas de cristal. Simios. Eran… casi humanos. Cuando uno de los científicos se acercó allí y le explicó que aquellos animales eran sintéticos, una sensación helada le recorrió la espalda. ¿Hasta donde iban a llegar esas personas?

Tuvo que pedirle a Azul que no alargasen la visita al laboratorio de robótica, todo aquello la angustió. No le parecía bien. Nada de aquello le parecía bien. Pudo notar que Lena estaba de acuerdo aunque no dijese nada. Las dos dejaron esa instalación en silencio. En sistemas avanzados apenas se quedaron para presenciar algunas de las pruebas que estaban llevando a cabo en aquel momento.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, llevaban horas recorriendo el lugar. Se acercaron a la cafetería para buscar algo de comer. Aunque en aquel lugar todo se pagaba con créditos del Instituto, Lena no los necesitaba. Todo estaba cubierto por Shaun, lo que quisiese. No necesitaban elegir la pasta sintética, podían tomar cualquiera de las comidas, incluso las cultivadas en biociencia.  Azul eligió algo de carne con tomates. Amaba los tomates. Piper se decidió por el pescado y lo acompañó con una ensalada en la que no olvidó agregar ninguno de los vegetales que podía ver. Lena se reía, su plato no tenía ningún sentido pero ver como lo disfrutaba era hipnótico para ella.

_“-Podemos tomarnos el resto del día con calma, Pipes. Mañana tenemos que volver a la superficie.-“_

_“-Claro. ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí… no suele caerme muy bien todo eso de la teletransportación y mientras más lo hago peor es… pero estoy bien…-“_

La chica ya estaba otra vez sobre su plato, asintiendo, totalmente enfocada en lo que tenía delante. Lena sonreía.

 

Por la tarde pasaron a ver a Shaun, esa vez la conversación fue mucho menos tensa que la anterior y no se tocaron temas sensibles. Incluso Piper pudo verlo reír un par de veces. Esa parte sí era de Azul. Definitivamente.

La visita al sector de retención de sintéticos la dejaron para otro viaje. Piper notó la incomodidad que tan solo hablar de ese lugar causaba en Azul y estuvo de acuerdo en evitarlo.

A pesar de que estaban allí, en el temible Instituto. A pesar de todo lo malo que Piper sabía que había tras esas paredes, no podía negar que al lado de Lena, estaba disfrutando ciertas partes y comenzaba a entender que es lo que la mujer intentaba. Allí abajo había demasiado para perderlo. Si tan solo pudiesen utilizarlo en la superficie. Si el Instituto se decidiera a compartir todo lo que habían logrado en los últimos doscientos años con la gente que intentaba sobrevivir allí arriba, realmente marcarían una diferencia. Eso era lo que Azul podía ver al final del camino y lo que Piper, a pesar de las grandes resistencias que tenía al respecto, comenzaba a entender.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron en sus habitaciones. Solas. Sin hacer absolutamente más nada que estar sobre la cama, hablando, riendo, besándose, riendo otra vez. No eran muchas las veces que tenían la posibilidad de darse un tiempo para ellas sin que absolutamente nada pudiese romperlo. Incluso cuando estaban en Home Plate, siempre había algo que atender. Allí, en ese momento, no había más que estar sobre esa cama, mirándose la una a la otra, dejando el tiempo correr.

Dejaron el Instituto temprano en la mañana. Piper tuvo que arrastrar a Lena hasta las ruinas de una vieja casa en cuanto salieron a la superficie y se preguntó como lo había hecho todas las veces que había tenido que pasar por aquello sola. No parecía que esta vez fuese a pasar rápido, la chica rebuscó en su costal por su saco y lo estiró en un rincón, bajando a Lena sobre el, que no dejaba de quejarse y de afirmar que ya estaba bien.

_“-Tu mano, Azul. No deja de temblar.-“_

La mujer bajó la mirada. Era cierto, tenía el pulso hecho un desastre. No había dormido muy bien la noche anterior y la teletransportación no ayudaba.

_“-¿Tenemos agua?-“_

Piper le acercó una lata y volvió a la ventana desde donde vigilaba las ruinas que las rodeaban.

_“-Siento no haberte dicho lo del bebé, Lena.-“_

La mujer levantó la mirada. Se quedó en silencio, no entendía de donde salía aquello pero sabía bien a que se refería.

_“-No tienes que pedir disculpas por algo así…-“_

_“-Tus pesadillas… ¿Tienen que ver con lo que pasó con Scott? ¿Qué fue todo eso?-“_

_“-No… Piper. Tú… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó en el museo?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La mujer se quedó mirándola. Su perfil. Sus labios algo separados. El pelo que le caía sobre su hombro. Vio como sus ojos la buscaban, intentó entender aquella mirada, si había miedo, si había rechazo allí. No lo encontró.

_“-Siento que hayas visto eso, Piper.-“_

_“-No me importa. No es como si no lo supiera. Sé de lo que eres capaz. Sé que harías cualquier cosa por mantenernos a salvo. Cualquier cosa… y Azul…-“_

La chica se acercó y se acurrucó a su costado.                        

_“-…eres buena persona. Lo eres. Créeme. Eres justa. Lo intentas. Para todo lo que pasaste, con todo lo que eres, podrías elegir un camino muy diferente al que estás tomando, pero sigues eligiendo lo difícil solo porque crees que es lo correcto.-“_

La mujer la abrazó. No tenía idea de donde salía todo aquello pero mientras lo escuchaba se daba cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que Piper la quería a pesar de todo lo que era. A pesar de lo que llevaba dentro.

 

_“-No te frustres. Escúchame Cait…-“_

_“-No. No sirvo para esto Curie, no puedo…-“_

_“-Sirves para lo que quieras. Eres inteligente, de más. Sé que parece difícil ahora, pero te prometo que vas a terminar aprendiéndolo.-“_

La pelirroja se levantó de la mesa, cerrando el libro con violencia. Aquello la ponía nerviosa. Curie se levantó detrás, acercándose suave a la mujer. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y subió la mirada.

Cait la observó. La chica apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Curie tenía una forma de calmarla que funcionaba siempre. Se sonrió.

_“-Podemos seguir mañana… ¿Si?-“_

La alta mujer asintió. Bajó sus labios hasta encontrar los de la chica. Eran dulces. Suaves. La puerta se abrió, Lena entraba a Home Plate.

_“-Cait, Curie. Veo que lo llevan bien.-“_

La pelirroja la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo como Curie se apuraba a separarse de ella.

_“-¿Qué tal la luna de miel de ustedes dos?-“_

Piper puso los ojos en blanco. Aquellas dos, no cambiaban. Eran todo el tiempo así. Intentó levantar el equipaje que Lena acababa de arrojar al suelo pero en eso quedó. No tenía idea cómo en apenas un par de bloques, Azul había llenado su costal de chatarra. Eso y lo que traía del Instituto. Era un peso imposible. La mujer del refugio se había dado cuenta de su intento y con un movimiento que a Piper le pareció exagerado, levantó nuevamente el costal hasta su hombro y se encaminó hacia la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a la chica. Se estaba luciendo. La reportera intentó que no se le notara lo mucho que le gustaba cuando Lena se ponía así de idiota.

 

Tenían dos días para prepararse. Iban a encontrarse con X6-88 a las afueras de Libertalia. Piper no había preguntado cuales eran los planes de Azul, porque fuesen los que fuesen, ella pensaba acompañarla. Curie estaba dispuesta a quedarse otra vez con los niños. Sabía que estaba ausentándose demasiado pero no iba a dejar a Lena sola ahora que la había recuperado. Y que, aunque la veía mejorar, sabía que todavía no se encontraba bien. No. Pensaba ir.

Unos golpes fuertes se escucharon en la puerta. Piper se giró y abrió sin más. Un inmenso hombre le apuntaba con un pesado revólver. La chica retrocedió. Cait se había adelantado instintivamente hacia Curie, metiéndola tras ella. Miró a su alrededor, llevaba demasiado tiempo relajada, no podía recordar dónde estaba su escopeta.

El hombre cerró la puerta de golpe y se adelantó unos pasos más.

_“-¿Tommy? ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Te quiero aquí ahora mismo!-“_

Piper miró hacia Cait, la pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza. La reportera sintió la puerta de una de las habitaciones del pasillo, Natalie caminaba hacia el salón. Quiso moverse hacia ella pero el hombre se alteró, se acercó a la reportera y la tomó del cuello, poniendo el arma sobre su sien. Nat ya estaba al pie de la escalera, viendo aquella situación. Reconoció al padre de Tommy. Pudo ver los golpes en su rostro y su mirada totalmente ida.

_“-Tú… desde que apareciste ese mocoso inservible no hace más que causarme problemas. ¿Dónde está?-“_

Lena bajaba las escaleras con su revólver en la mano, Natalie miró hacia arriba y el hombre siguió su mirada.

_“-Deja ese revólver o le vuelo la cabeza a esta zorra.-“_

Azul suspiró. Ya estaban en casa, sí. Bajó el arma dejándola sobre uno de los últimos escalones y se adelantó hasta pararse justo delante de Natalie.

_“-No tengo idea quien eres pero esta es mi casa. Si bajas ahora mismo ese arma y sales por esa puerta, no voy a matarte.-“_

El tono de Lena era helado. Cada palabra que decía era la exacta verdad, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ido para entenderlo.

Cait intentó moverse hacia un costado pero el hombre no tardó en apretar el arma contra la cabeza de la chica. Piper cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_“-Siéntate. Tú, la del parche. Y la pelirroja. Las dos. Sentadas en la mesa. Ahora.-“_

Lena se movió despacio y despegó una de las sillas, ocupándola. Cait la siguió. Las dos estaban ahora sentadas, las manos algo levantadas, midiendo al hombre que tenían delante. Piper pudo escuchar la voz de Natalie. Abrió sus ojos y la miró. Solo quería que la chica volviese a su habitación.

_“-Tommy no está aquí. Quizás está en tu casa. Quizás estabas demasiado borracho y no pudiste encontrarlo.-“_

Las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica sin un signo de inseguridad. El disparo resonó en todo el salón. Lena se abalanzó hacia la chica y la atrapó justo antes de que cayese al suelo. Piper se liberó del brazo de aquel hombre, metiéndose delante del arma e intentando levantarla hacia el techo. En un momento los brazos de Cait la ayudaban, desarmando al tipo y golpeándolo una y otra vez con la culata de su propio revólver.

Piper escuchaba los gritos de Lena. No. Curie estaba arrodillada junto a la niña. La reportera no veía. Un charco de sangre se formaba bajo su hermana, Cait la sostenía con solo un brazo alrededor de la cintura, evitando que se tirase sobre Nat. Curie empujó a Lena que se dejó caer a un costado. La joven doctora apretaba el pecho de la niña. La reportera miraba hacia el rostro de Azul, estaba pálida. Su mano se levantaba, sus dedos se enredaban en el corto de su pelo tirando con violencia hacia atrás. La vio quebrándose. La vio romper en llanto. No. No podía ser.

 


	38. Un latido como dedal.

Piper no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor. Guardias. Había guardias en su casa, un par de ellos se llevaban a rastras al hombre que acababa de meterse en su casa y disparar contra su pequeña hermana. Sun estaba junto a Curie, los dos arrodillados uno a cada costado de Natalie. Un llanto se escuchaba. Yahto lloraba.

Lena tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Nat. Sus labios estaban blancos, sus ojos, cerrados. No podía distinguir su respiración y cada vez que intentaba fijar su mirada en el pequeño pecho de la niña, solo podía ver sangre. La sangre corriendo sobre su sudadera. Las manos desesperadas de Curie. Levantó la mirada, Piper seguía intentando liberarse del brazo de Cait. Trató de moverse hacia ella pero sus piernas no respondían, todo su cuerpo le parecía un peso imposible.

_“-Curie, necesitamos llevarla a la clínica, ahora.-“_

_“-No. Sun. Espera. Tengo… mi mano… está evitando que se desangre por completo. Necesitamos cerrar la arteria.-“_

Piper gritaba con furia. Cait no la soltaba. La reportera tiraba de aquel brazo que la atrapaba con dureza. La pelirroja tenía la mirada oscurecida, como nunca antes. Sentía la ira en su pecho. Era probable que todo aquello fuese su culpa. Nunca tendría que haberse metido, no había sido su problema y ahora… ahora sí que lo era.

Sun se levantó del suelo, negando con la cabeza. Mía estaba de pie en el pasillo, miraba hacia Curie.

_“-¡Sun! ¡Vuelve aquí!-“_

_“-Curie… perdió demasiada sangre… no tiene pulso…-“_

Los ojos del doctor se cruzaron con los de la reportera. Piper se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, de rodillas. Cait bajaba con ella. Lena se arrastraba hacia la chica de la gorra, que estaba completamente quebrada entre los brazos de la alta mujer.

_“-Mía, cariño. Ven.-“_

Curie miraba a la niña que estaba de pie justo frente a ella. La chica no tardó en obedecer.

_“-Dame tu mano. Ven. Tu dedo. ¿Lo sientes? Presiona. No sueltes, cariño.-“_

Mía asentía. Curie rebuscaba en el bolso de Sun. Tomó un tercer estimulante y lo clavó en el pecho de la chica. Era riesgoso, era demasiada medicación, pero no quedaba mucho que hacer.

Azul había logrado llegar hasta Piper y la tenía contra su pecho. A la chica no le salía el llanto de la garganta. Apretaba los brazos de la mujer con fuerza. Lena no quitaba la vista de Nat. De Mía y Curie. Vio como la joven de pelo corto comenzaba a masajear el pecho de la niña. Le parecía tan diminuta. Vio a Mía, segura, con sus dedos dentro del pecho de Nat. El tiempo le parecía estático, cada movimiento, cada segundo se le hacía eterno y no estaba segura de cuanto más iba a poder aguantar. Sentía que su estómago, que su cabeza, que todo su cuerpo iba a estallar.

Cait estaba de pie, miraba a Curie. La escuchaba contar por lo bajo. Cada poco la chica frenaba y abría la boca de la niña herida. Su pecho se llenaba de aire. Curie volvía otra vez a contar. Sun estaba ya casi en la puerta, seguía negando con su cabeza.

Curie se frenó. Apoyó su oído sobre el pecho de la pequeña. Latía. Metió otra vez sus dedos, quitando los de Mía. Sí. El estimulante actuaba. La hemorragia había frenado. Se giró hacia Azul que la miraba con toda la angustia de Piper en su pecho.

_“-Necesito tu sangre, Lena. Cait. Levántala. Con cuidado. A la clínica.-“_

La pelirroja no tardó un instante en obedecerle. El llanto del niño seguía bajando desde las escaleras. Azul miró a Mía antes de salir por la puerta. La niña asintió, subiendo. Sentía que temblaba toda pero cuando miró sus manos, su pulso era el de una roca. Nat estaba viva. Era fuerte. Era tan fuerte como Lena, como Piper. Iba a estar bien. Lo había sentido en sus dedos, cuando su corazón volvió a la vida, Natalie nunca se rendía.

 

Habían bajado a Nat a una de las camas de la clínica. Lena estaba a su lado, Sun ya tenía funcionando el artilugio. Parecía que algo de color subía a los labios de la pequeña. Curie terminaba de cerrar la herida en el pecho, ahora que la hemorragia había frenado, lo peor quedaba detrás. Había estado inconsciente durante bastante tiempo y Curie no podía saber si había sido demasiado, no hasta que la chica se despertase. Si no hubiese estado allí, si Mía no hubiese podido ayudarla, Natalie se habría desangrado en minutos.

Piper estaba sentada a los pies de su pequeña hermana, dejaba lugar a la chica para que trabajase con comodidad pero se había arrimado todo lo que podía.

Nadie decía una palabra. Aquello, era demasiado. Ver a Natalie así, era demasiado.

Azul sentía el mareo hacerse más violento. Sun seguía bombeando aquel aparato, Nat había perdido demasiada sangre. Cabeceó por un momento. La teletransportación siempre la dejaba algo débil y aquella transfusión empeoraba bastante las cosas, pero no pensaba dejar que quitasen esa aguja de su brazo.

_“-Sun, está bien ya.-“_

Curie hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia Lena. Piper levantó la vista, la mujer estaba pálida. Su mirada un poco perdida, sobre la niña. Vio el gesto de dolor cuando Sun retiró la inmensa aguja y apretó una gasa en la vena. La vio levantar su mano con esfuerzo y llegar hasta el rostro de Natalie, correr su pelo con cuidado. Se dio cuenta de que lloraba en silencio.

Quedaba esperar. Sun se alejó para darles privacidad, Curie terminó con la medicación y las vendas. Intentó explicarle a Piper que tenían que tener paciencia, intentó hacerle entender lo que pasaba pero la reportera no era ella misma y la chica se dio cuenta que apenas la escuchaba. Arrimó una silla a la cabecera y acomodó a Piper en ella. Lena estaba al otro lado de la cama, todavía pálida.

Nat respiraba con dificultad. El color había vuelto a sus labios pero bajo sus ojos se habían formado unas oscuras ojeras que a Piper no dejaban de impresionarla. Lena miraba a la reportera. Habían estado a punto de perderlo todo y todavía no estaban a salvo.

No llevaban demasiado en la clínica cuando Azul sintió unos pasos inseguros acercándose hacia el rincón en que estaban. Giró su cabeza. Tommy. Intentó levantarse pero cayó otra vez a la silla, o había sido demasiada sangre o la teletransportación todavía hacía estragos en su cuerpo. Piper levantó la mirada en cuanto vio que Lena intentaba ponerse de pie. Vio al muchacho, su cara, su expresión. Estaba claro el miedo que llevaba encima.

_“-Tommy…-“_

Lena esperaba que la chica lo sacara de allí de la peor manera. La reportera solo se levantó y se acercó al muchacho. Azul pudo ver como lo abrazaba, hundiéndolo en su pecho. No pudo entender lo que Piper le decía al oído pero en cuanto lo soltó, Tommy lagrimeaba y se acercaba a la silla que la chica acababa de dejar. Se sentó en silencio, clavando su mirada sobre Nat.

Piper se acercó a Lena, sentándose sobre sus piernas y recostándose en ella. Azul la abrazó con fuerzas. Las dos mujeres se quedaron allí, mirando a la niña que respiraba con dificultad. Sobre aquella cama planeaba uno de los miedos más profundos que podían sentir.

 

Curie buscaba a Cait. La había visto dejar la clínica en algún momento, creía que era cuando estaba terminando de cerrar la herida de la chica. No estaba segura. Volvió a Home Plate, dentro, solo estaban Mía y el niño. Albóndiga seguía acampando en las puertas de la clínica y era más que seguro que nadie iba a poder sacarlo de allí hasta que Nat no se recuperase.

Curie miró al costado del sofá, Cait dejaba a Hiya siempre allí. El bate faltaba y estaba segura de que lo había visto antes. La pelirroja lo había tomado.

_“-¿Estás bien, cariño?-“_

_“-Sí… ¿Nat?-“_

La pregunta era con miedo. La chica apretaba al niño entre sus brazos. Sus inmensos ojos negros esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Curie.

_“-Está bien. Lena y Piper están con ella. Lo hiciste muy, muy bien Mía. Le salvaste la vida a tu hermana.-“_

_“-Nat… La salvaste tú. Gracias.-“_

_“-¿Has visto a Cait?-“_

_“-Entró apresurada hace una hora o algo así. Tomó sus cosas y marchó sin decir una palabra.-“_

Curie asintió y volvió a la calle. Tenía que estar en Publick Occurrences.

 

Lena se sentía mejor. El mareo pasaba y las manos de la chica se apretaban contra ella. La tenía de la cintura, moviendo sus dedos despacio sobre su gabardina, acariciándola con tranquilidad. Piper descansaba sobre su hombro, perdida en la respiración pausada de Nat. Tommy se había ido hacía rato pero la reportera no había intentado moverse de allí y Lena lo agradecía.

_“-¿Cómo pasó esto, Azul?-“_

_“-No lo sé.-“_

La chica lloraba otra vez sobre su hombro.

_“-Es fuerte. Va a estar bien.-“_

_“-No lo sabemos.-“_

_“-Sí, Piper. Va a estar bien. Tiene que estar bien.-“_

La reportera levantó su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Azul. Su voz había salido quebrada desde su garganta. Piper pudo ver el dolor con que Lena la miraba. No estaba sola. No era la única que casi se había desgarrado por dentro al ver a la niña caer al suelo. Era también de Lena. Nat era también de Azul.

_“-Mi amor… -“_

La mujer intentó no llorar esta vez.

_“-No debería haberme movido de allí. Me senté. La dejé delante de un arma… Dios.-“_

Piper trataba de recordar la secuencia de la que Lena estaba hablando. El hombre haciendo que las dos mujeres se sentasen. La punta del cañón del revólver apretándole la sien. Natalie contestando.

_“-Azul… no… Me estaba apuntando con un arma a la cabeza… no te hagas esto.-“_

_“-Nunca puedo. Nunca puedo evitar que las lastimen… lo siento, Piper.-“_

La chica de la gorra se apretó más a ella.

_“-Lena. No. Por favor… esto no es nuestra culpa. Natalie va a estar bien.-“_

La angustia en la voz de Piper hizo que la mujer del refugio la hundiese más en ella. Nat tenía que estar bien, no podían perderla. No iban a superar algo así.

 

Cait no estaba en Publick Occurrences. No estaba en el local de Vadim, ni en el mercado. No estaba en ningún lugar. La pelirroja había dejado la ciudad. Curie volvía a la clínica, quería saber cómo seguía la chica. Quería asegurarse de que Lena estaba bien también. La había visto demasiado débil. Cait se había ido otra vez y si la conocía un poco a esas alturas, estaba segura de que no iban a volver a verla por unos cuantos días pero esa era una realidad que ahora mismo no podía enfrentar. Ni las razones por las cuales había huido, ni que otra vez la dejase sola, ni el miedo que seguía allí, ese que nunca terminaba de irse del todo. Miedo a que la alta mujer no dejase de correr nunca y un día terminase alejándose demasiado como para poder volver. No, no podía enfrentarlo en ese momento. Primero, Nat. Asegurarse de que iba a superarlo.

 

Cait no tardó demasiado en llegar a Goodneighbor. Si no había tenido problemas por el camino había sido por suerte, no se había detenido a mirar a su alrededor en todo el trayecto hasta el barrio amurallado. Apenas se detuvo en el callejón. Pagó lo que pedían y metió las dosis en su costal. Quizás. No lo sabía aún, pero quizás iba a necesitarlo esa noche. Se apuró hasta el Third Rail, whisky, la botella. Cigarrillos, cerveza también, por qué no. Arrojó las chapas sobre la barra, Charlie las juntó. Con sus manos llenas de todo lo que pensaba meterse esa noche, Cait buscó el rincón más oscuro de aquel antro. La voz de Magnolia sonaba, siempre sonaba allí, no importaba la hora. La mujer amaba cantar.

La pelirroja bebía sin pausa. Fumaba, aunque no le gustaba. Bebía otra vez. Clavaba la mirada en el brillo del vestido rojo de Magnolia y la cantante le devolvía el favor, la había visto desde el instante en que se había acercado a la barra.

Más whisky. Miraba la etiqueta en la botella. Podía distinguir algunas letras. Se reía. Se reía de ella misma. De creer que podía ser algo más que Cait, la que nadie podía bajar en la arena. La dulzura de Curie le quemaba el pecho y era demasiado para ella. En que había estado pensando. Recordaba la aspereza de sus manos sobre la suavidad de aquella piel. Ese contraste es lo que eran. Justo esa imagen. Nada más. Nunca tendría que haber sido nada más.

Volvió a llenar el vaso. La mitad de la botella se había esfumado. Magnolia la miraba. Le cantaba. La miraba otra vez, mitad invitándola a la cama y la otra mitad preguntándole por qué. Cait iba a aceptar. Iba a dormir con la mujer cuando terminase esa botella y se metiese todo lo que llevaba en su costal. Y mañana iba a estar otra vez allí, en esa misma mesa. Cuando se le agotaran las chapas, iba a volver a la arena, de donde nunca hubiese tenido que salir. Se había engañado, creyendo que allí fuera había algo más para ella, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

 

 

 

 

 


	39. La chica fuera del muro.

Curie revisó todo por segunda vez. Se había asegurado de dejar las indicaciones a Sun para las próximas horas. Controló por unos instantes el goteo del antibiótico. Piper dormía sobre Azul. La mujer seguía con su mirada estancada sobre el pecho de Nat. La joven doctora no dijo nada, no estaba segura de que Lena pudiese escuchar.

En cuanto Curie dejó la clínica, Albóndiga se apuró a seguirla. Llevaba sin moverse de allí desde que habían entrado a Nat. Si mama Murphy hubiese visto aquello, se habría sonreído. Aquel perro y su intuición. La chica tocó su cintura, sintiendo la dureza de la diez milímetros de Piper bajo su abrigo. Se apuró hasta Publick Occurrences y tomó su costal. Respiró. No pensaba dejar que Cait hiciese lo que fuera que estaba por hacer. La conocía. En el corto tiempo que llevaban juntas, la había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para entender que Cait estaba probablemente tomando el peor camino.

Por más que lo intentó, Albóndiga no se le despegó, y la chica no podía negar que en el fondo, se sentía aliviada de tener alguna compañía. Los dos dejaban la ciudad, Curie sabía bien hacia donde había ido Cait. O al menos esperaba encontrarla allí.

 

Piper se despertó sobresaltada. Azul la apretó contra ella, siseando en su oído y hablándole con suavidad.

_“-Piper… Está bien. Sigue dormida.-“_

La chica se despertaba llorando. Había sido demasiado para ella. Vio el perfil de su pequeña hermana, dormida. Se puso de pie con cuidado y se acercó a la cama, moviendo el pelo de la niña hacia un costado y bajando sus labios hasta su frente. La sintió algo fría. Acomodó las mantas, subiéndolas hasta tapar el pecho de Nat.

_“-¿Por qué no despierta aún, Lena?-“_

_“-No van a quitar los calmantes hasta mañana, Piper. Al menos. No va a despertar hoy. Necesita sanar. Necesita el descanso…-“_

La mujer ya estaba de pie detrás de la reportera, abrazándola.

_“-Deberías ir a casa, ducharte, comer.-“_

_“-No. Ve tú. Yo quiero estar aquí…-“_

_“-Piper… cariño… necesitas descansar.-“_

_“-Dije que no. No pienso moverme de aquí.-“_

_“-Está bien. Está bien. Yo… voy a ir a ver cómo está todo. Como está Mía. Y traerte algo de comer ¿Si?-“_

La chica de la gorra asentía. Lena intentó alejarse pero sintió los dedos de la reportera atrapando su muñeca y llevándola hacia ella. Piper la besó, con suavidad, y bajó a su pecho, descansando por un segundo en el. Azul la sostuvo, rodeándola.

_“-No tardo, Piper.-“_

Azul se alejó intentando no girarse. Ver a las dos hermanas así estaba costándole demasiado.

 

Curie se escurrió por el hueco de la pared. Apenas le costó, su tamaño algunas veces podía ser ventajoso. Sus latidos estaban disparados. Buscó la pistola de su cintura y la apretó con fuerzas. Tardó un momento en acostumbrar su vista a la penumbra de aquel lugar. Probablemente no había sido una buena idea viajar sola, aún siendo tan corta la distancia. Estaba segura de que aquel hombre no se hubiese animado a atacar a Lena, o a Cait. Incluso a Piper. Cualquiera de las tres mujeres hubiesen sabido manejar la situación, pero ella, era demasiado evidente que era un blanco fácil y aquel hombre lo había notado.

No tenía idea donde estaba Albóndiga, en su desesperación por escapar lo había perdido de vista. Se movió por entre las estanterías metálicas con cuidado. Aquello tenía que haber sido una especie de supermercado, una tienda. Algo por el estilo.

Estaba cerca de pensar que lo había perdido cuando lo escuchó entrar. Aunque era evidente que el saqueador intentaba ser silencioso, Curie podía sentir sus botas acercándose con demasiada claridad. Estaba poniendo todo de sí para controlarse. Para bajar su respiración, para que su mano dejase de temblar. Quitó el seguro del arma y aunque el sonido fue casi imperceptible, la chica sintió que le estallaba en sus oídos. Se apuró a arrastrarse lejos de allí. Algo cayó detrás de ella. No miró. Necesitaba encontrar donde esconderse.

_“-Vamos… sé que estás aquí… prometo ser suave si sales ahora…-“_

Escucharlo la asustaba. El tono en su voz la estaba aterrorizando. El saqueador seguía buscándola con empeño y Curie sabía que estaba acorralada. No le quedaba mucho por hacer más que esperarlo. La diez milímetros temblaba en sus manos. La levantaba frente a ella, apuntando hacia la puerta de la pequeña oficina hasta la que se había arrastrado.

En cuanto el saqueador apareció en el umbral, Curie gatilló. Y volvió a hacerlo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y gatillando una y otra vez.

Clic.

Clic. Clic.

_“-Creo que estas vacía, cariño.-“_

El hombre volvía a aparecer a través de la puerta.

_“-Dios. Odio que me disparen.-“_

Curie sintió como los dedos del saqueador se hundían en su cuello, levantándola contra la pared. Un golpe sobre el costado de su cara la aturdió. Olía mal. Aquel hombre olía terriblemente mal. Un segundo golpe en su cara hizo que la chica comenzase a llorar.

_“-Oh… ¿Estoy siendo demasiado brusco?-“_

La chica se sintió en el aire. Cayó con fuerzas de costado contra el escritorio de madera junto a la pared. Sintió el golpe en sus costillas, por un segundo, pensó que se ahogaba. El hombre estaba ya sobre ella, arrancando su camisa con furia. Podía sentir sus manos bajo su ropa, su aliento. Abrió los ojos. La mirada que tenía delante la aterrorizó aún más. El saqueador se reía. Sintió como se separaba de ella, como tiraba de sus jeans. Una de sus manos tiraba de su pelo, no podía moverse, no podía gritar aunque era lo único en que podía pensar.

El gruñido se sintió en toda la habitación.

El hombre frenó. Se separó de la chica despacio, retrocediendo. Albóndiga estaba en la puerta, el pelo en su lomo levantado, sus dientes, blancos, inmensos. El can no se movía, solo gruñía. Curie abrió sus ojos. Se giró, cayendo a un costado del escritorio y arrastrándose hacia la pared, cerca del perro.

_“-Tranquilo, chico… era solo un poco de amor…-“_

El saqueador se agachaba con cuidado. La chica entendió que intentaba alcanzar algo. Vio como levantaba un poco su pantalón, una navaja.  Albóndiga avanzó. Curie se escurrió detrás de él, le dolía, todo le dolía. El costado de su cuerpo, su cara. Y por dentro, algo dolía por dentro.

Curie cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Albóndiga se había lanzado contra el hombre. La chica no supo cuanto se mantuvo así, apretada contra una pared, sin ver. Solo escuchando. Los gritos de aquel hombre. Los gruñidos de Albóndiga. Sus aullidos. Solo pudo abrir sus ojos cuando sintió la lengua cálida del perro sobre sus manos. El perro la miraba. Sangraba de uno de sus costados pero no parecía estar malherido. El saqueador, en cambio, no había tenido nada de suerte. Su cara estaba destrozada. Su cuello. Curie corrió la mirada y extendió sus manos hacia Albóndiga, que se quedó sentado a su lado, dejando que la chica lo abrazase. Los dos se quedaron allí hasta que la joven pudo ponerse en pie otra vez.

 

Llegar hasta Goodneihgbor le costó. El golpe en su costado le dolía y seguía asustada. Albóndiga no la perdió de vista, caminando a su costado, siempre al alcance de su mano. Entrar en el barrio amurallado tampoco le devolvió seguridad. Pudo notar la forma en que muchos la miraban y ahora, muy a su pesar, comenzaba a entender mejor. Bajó su mano hacia el perro, esperaba que fuese suficiente para que aquellas miradas no fuesen más que eso, solo miradas.

Se metió en el Third Rail. Cait tenía que estar allí. Se acercó a la barra intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. El escenario estaba vacío y Cait no estaba allí. Charlie la envió al Rexford, Magnolia había dejado el local hacía poco, llevándose a una pelirroja a su habitación.

En el corto trayecto hasta el hotel Curie se preguntó demasiadas veces si tenía que seguir avanzando, pero aunque su cabeza intentaba frenarla, sus piernas la llevaron hasta la puerta que Charlie le había dictado. No llegó a levantar su mano para tocar cuando una mujer enfundada en un vestido rojo abrió, quedándose estática frente a ella. Su sonrisa era perfecta. Su piel clara. Su cuerpo. Curie no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola. La mujer era hermosa y estaba claro por qué todo el mundo siempre quería meterse en su cama. Incluso Cait.

No tardó en notar a la pelirroja en la cama de aquel cuarto. Era Cait. Sus ojos volvieron a los de Magnolia que la miraba con una media sonrisa en su cara.

_“-Cariño… Nada pasó. Solo la ayudé a llegar… -“_

Curie se asustó cuando sintió los dedos de la cantante rozando el golpe en su mejilla.

_“-Creo que necesitas atenderte eso. Y supongo que si estás en mi puerta, también necesitas atender aquello…-“_

La cabeza de la mujer señaló con un movimiento leve hacia la cama donde Cait dormía.

_“-Solo… Dejen la llave con Clair en cuanto salgan.-“_

La chica sintió algo metálico en la palma de su mano. Magnolia se alejaba por el corredor, sus caderas parecían adueñarse paso a paso de todo el lugar. Curie tardó algunos segundos en atravesar el umbral.

 

Cait abrió sus ojos. La chica estaba sentada en el diván contra la pared, mirándola. Por un momento se sintió completamente confundida. Prestó atención. Curie tenía un golpe sobre su mejilla. Pudo notar el corte en su ceja. Albóndiga a sus pies. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando allí.

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama. La habitación se giró con violencia y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un momento.

_“-Cait… Nat está bien. Está sedada ahora pero creo que va a estar bien.-“_

_“-¿Curie? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué tienes un golpe en tu cara…?-“_

La alta mujer se arrastraba hacia el borde de la cama, bajando sus piernas al suelo con pesadez. Masajeaba su nuca con una de sus manos. Sentía como si un brahmán la hubiese pisoteado por horas.

Se acercó a la chica, que no le respondía. Se arrodilló frente a ella prestando atención. Sus ojos, había estado llorando. El golpe en su cara. Su camisa. Los botones de su camisa estaban arrancados y pudo notar el desgarro en una de sus mangas.

_“-No…-“_

_“-Estoy bien, no pasó nada.-“_

La chica lloraba. Cait alargó su mano buscando su cintura pero Curie se sobresaltó, tirándose hacia atrás y llorando con más fuerza aún. La pelirroja estaba completamente despierta ahora.

_“-Curie… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-“_

Cait subía sus dedos hacia la herida en su cara pero no tocaba. La chica estaba aterrorizada y podía notarlo.

_“-Estoy bien. Vine a buscarte…-“_

_“-¿Con quién? ¿Lena está aquí?-“_

_“-No. Sola. Con Albóndiga.-“_

_“-¡¿Qué?!-“_

Cait se levantó. Caminó unos pasos, la sangre acababa de subírsele de golpe a la cabeza. Se volvió a la chica otra vez.

_“-Curie… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te atacó? Dime que te hicieron…-“_

La pelirroja se sentaba con cuidado cerca de la chica, intentando no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

_“-Nada. Albóndiga… me defendió.-“_

Un alivio momentáneo cruzó la mirada de Cait.

_“-¿Y esto?-“_

La mujer tocaba el costado de la cara de Curie con suavidad. Sintió como la chica se dejaba caer despacio sobre ella y pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro, rodeándola, apenas apoyándose.

_“-Estoy bien. No… me hizo nada. No tuvo tiempo, Albóndiga…-“_

El llanto de la chica era ahogado. Cait no dejaba de insultar para sus adentros.

_“-¿Por qué viniste sola?-“_

_“-No quería que hicieses nada estúpido, Cait. Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que pasó con Nat. Sé lo que hiciste esa noche… tus nudillos… ese día llegaste con tus manos lastimadas. El hombre… el padre de Tommy, su cara.-“_

_“-Tranquila. Estoy bien. No hice nada estúpido. Solo… me emborraché.-“_

_“-Hay drogas entre tus cosas.-“_

Cait recordó el callejón. Las había comprado pero no las había usado, no había llegado a hacerlo.

_“-No las usé. No me metí nada Curie.-“_

_“-Ibas a acostarte con Magnolia ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-No lo hice.-“_

_“-¿Estabas demasiado borracha?-“_

_“-No. Por ti.-“_

La pelirroja no mentía. Habría podido meterse entre las piernas de Magnolia sin esfuerzo, pero incluso después de la segunda botella de whisky, no había podido quitarse los besos de Curie de encima.

_“-Puedes no creerme pero es la verdad.-“_

_“-Te creo. ¿Por qué no lo haría?-“_

Cait miró a la chica a los ojos. Era cierto, le creía. Confiaba en ella, solo en su palabra. Nada más.

_“-¿Te duele? ¿Puedo ver?-“_

La pelirroja notó como la chica se tomaba el costado. Curie asintió pero en cuanto sintió las manos de la mujer levantando su ropa no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Cait se detuvo, mirándola. Solo cuando la chica se calmó volvió a levantar con suavidad su camiseta. Tenía un fuerte golpe sobre sus costillas y algunos rasguños en su piel. Cait sentía las ganas de matar acumulándose en sus nudillos.

_“-El que te hizo esto…-“_

_“-Está muerto. Albóndiga…-“_

La alta mujer miró hacia el perro. Era un buen perro. Pensaba comprarle el filete más gigantesco que vendieran en el mercado de Diamond City en cuanto regresasen.

_“-¿Quieres que pida una habitación? Podemos descansar aquí.-“_

_“-Quiero volver a casa, Cait. Contigo.-“_

La mujer la abrazó, asintiendo.

_“-Está bien, chica. Volvamos a casa, ahora mismo.-“_


	40. Cuando vuelve la calma.

Nat intentó abrir sus ojos. Sus párpados le pesaban. Su garganta le quemaba y sentía su respiración pesada. Intentó hablar pero a sus oídos solo llegó un sonido ronco que no pudo reconocer como su propia voz. Alguien acababa de tomarla de su mano.

_“-Azul… creo que está despertando.-“_

La mujer del refugio se levantó de la silla apurada. Se acercó a la cama donde la pequeña llevaba ya tres días dormida. Sun había quitado los sedantes la noche anterior pero la niña no había despertado aún.

_“-Apretó mi mano. Lo sentí.-“_

Piper notó el brazo de Lena en su cintura, se giró para mirarla. Podía ver lo agotada que estaba, era probable que ella estuviese igual o peor aún.

Nat abrió sus ojos. La luz la cegó. Intentó levantar su brazo pero era imposible. Alguien apretaba su mano y podía escuchar voces a su costado. No estaba sola. Piper. Aquella era la voz de su hermana y sonaba… extraña.

_“-¿Pipes…?-“_

La reportera intentaba no quebrarse sobre la niña. Se había arrimado a su oído y murmuraba algo que Lena no podía entender pero podía imaginar bien.

_“-Agua…-“_

Le acercaron un vaso a la boca, sorbos cortos, no demasiado. Sun vigilaba, alejado. Esperó un momento más antes de acercarse. Revisó a la niña ante las miradas atentas de las dos mujeres. Su sonrisa fue suficiente para responder todas las preguntas en un instante. Natalie había despertado y parecía encontrarse bien.

Lena se alejó, saliendo de la clínica. Tanto ella como Piper apenas habían hecho algo más que sentarse al costado de la cama de Natalie y esperar. La niña estaba bien.

 No podía quitarse la imagen de Nat sobre el suelo, ensangrentada. La palidez en su rostro. En sus labios. Estaba bien. La chica estaba bien. Piper estaba bien, todo iba a estar bien. Agradeció. No sabía a que, solo el por qué. Si la hubiese perdido, no. Se quedó unos momentos allí, de pie en medio del mercado, viendo la gente pasar. Respirando. Sonriendo.

 

Curie estaba en la cocina, controlando la olla que tenía en el fuego. Desde el incidente que había tenido camino a Goodneighbor algo dentro le pesaba todo el tiempo. Intentaba dejar de pensar en todo aquello, después de todo, nada le había pasado y poca gente en el yermo tenía tan pocos malos recuerdos como ella. Debería considerarse en el lado de los afortunados. Cait la abrazó por detrás. La chica se giró, asustada, intentando liberarse. La mujer tuvo que moverla a un costado para que no chocara con la olla de agua hirviendo. La soltó.

_“-Ey… Chica… soy yo…-“_

_“-Lo-lo siento, Cait. No te escuché.-“_

_“-Nada…-“_

La pelirroja seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había pasado. Todavía podía notar su mejilla sombreada y el dolor que Curie seguía teniendo en su costado. Sus ganas de salir corriendo volvían cada poco pero le había prometido que no iba a volver a hacerlo y estaba poniendo todo de sí para mantener la promesa.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, Cait. Estoy bien. Lo siento.-“_

_“-Deja de pedir disculpas, Curie.-“_

_“-Lo siento…-“_

_“-Chica… ¿No puedes parar, eh? No hiciste nada malo… es mi culpa, todo. Y soy yo la que lo siente. De verdad.-“_

Curie se acercó, insegura. Levantó una de sus manos y sus dedos engancharon el cinturón de la alta mujer, trayéndola suave hacia ella. Cait se dejó llevar, sin hacer más que acercarse. Apenas unos centímetros las separaban. La mujer pelirroja observaba a la chica, su mirada clavada al suelo, sus manos inseguras. No podía dejar de culparse por todo aquello. Curie la rodeó con sus brazos, pasándolos por su cintura y apoyándose en su pecho. Cait solo pudo quedarse quieta. No quería moverse, no quería asustarla otra vez.

_“-¿Estás hirviendo zanahoria?-“_

_“-Es para Yahto. Creo que puede empezar a ingerir sólidos. Su reflejo de extrusión, creo que ya ha desaparecido.-“_

_“-Ajam… Bien por él.-“_

_“-Es… ese movimiento que hacen los bebes para quitar algo de su boca con su lengua… Todos los humanos lo hacen en los primeros meses… es para evitar ahogarse con cualquier cuerpo extraño…-“_

_“-Mi chica, todo lo sabe.-“_

_Curie levantó la mirada._

_“-No… no todo. ¿Tu chica?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Cait bajó su cabeza para besarla pero se frenó justo antes de llegar a sus labios. Curie cubrió la distancia que quedaba para ese beso, sonriendo y levantándose en puntas de pie. 

Se separaron en cuanto escucharon la puerta. Era Lena. Cait pudo ver que había estado llorando. Por un momento, sintió que su respiración se cortaba.

_“-Nat está bien. Acaba de despertar. Piper está con ella.-“_

La pelirroja soltó el aire que acumulaba en su pecho y lo sintió como si llevase días reteniéndolo.

_“-Ve, Curie. Prefiero que la veas tú. Sun la revisó pero… ¿Por favor?-“_

_“-Claro. Ya mismo. Cait… ¿Te encargas de eso?-“_

La chica salía por la puerta cuando terminaba la frase. La pelirroja se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

_“-Joder.-“_

Lena la observaba. La mujer parecía nerviosa.

_“-¿De qué tienes que encargarte?-“_

_“-Tu crío que ya no tiene el no sé que en la lengua. Y parece que Curie va a empezar a darle zanahorias.-“_

Azul tardó demasiado en entender de que era lo que aquella mujer estaba hablando.

_“-Oh… Quieres decir que Curie iba a hacer una papilla. De zanahoria. Para Yahto…-“_

Lena se sentía un poco culpable delegando tanto en Curie. El niño tenía ya seis meses de los cuales ella había pasado lejos la mitad. Al menos Piper estaba siempre pendiente. Ella no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

_“-Mmm… Creo que podemos con esto, Cait. Confía en mí, llegué hasta esta parte.-“_

El tono de la mujer no dejaba de ser en broma pero la pelirroja pudo reconocer la melancolía al final de la frase. Le cedió el lugar a Lena, gustosa de poder hacerlo.

 

Piper abrazó a Curie con ganas. La chica no se asustó, aquel abrazó era diferente, no se sintió amenazada en absoluto. La reportera la apretaba con fuerza y la chica bajaba sus brazos, devolviéndole el gesto. Nat estaba bien. Iba a tener que tomarlo con calma hasta que estuviesen seguras de que las paredes de la arteria estaban fuertes y la chica terminara de recuperarse del shock que había sufrido. Pero Curie estaba segura de que iba a superarlo sin demasiada dificultad.

_“-¿Piper…?-“_

La voz de Nat sonaba todavía débil pero para la reportera aquel sonido era todo lo que quería escuchar en el mundo.

_“-¿Qué, cariño?-“_

_“-¿Cuándo podemos volver a casa?-“_

_“-Cuando Curie lo diga…-“_

Piper miró hacia la joven doctora que sonreía.

_“-Si puedo quedarme con ella, no hay problema de que vuelva a Home Plate.-“_

Los ojos de la niña hablaban por si solos.

_“-Está bien. En cuanto Azul vuelva, te llevamos a casa.-“_

 

Piper entró a Home Plate. Curie se había quedado junto a Natalie y la reportera necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba reteniendo tanto a Azul. En cuanto entró lo notó. Cait y Lena reían las dos. La pelirroja sostenía a Yahto sentado en su falda mientras su novia intentaba que algo del puré de lo que parecía ser zanahoria quedase dentro de la boca del niño. Los gestos del pequeño eran dignos de ver.

_“-¿Estás dándole… puré?-“_

Azul se levantó, girándose, aún con la cuchara en la mano.

_“-Tienes que ver esto, Piper. Se desespera, tanto que… míralo, tiene zanahoria por todos lados.-“_

La chica se acercó. Azul volvió a tomar un poco de papilla en la punta de la cuchara y la acercó a la boca de Yahto que enseguida se estiró para alcanzarla. El niño abría sus ojos con desesperación. Piper sonreía.

_“-Dame la cuchara. Tienes que ir a buscar a Nat. Curie dice que puede pasar la recuperación en casa, siempre que ella se quede aquí.-“_

Lena le cedió el lugar y se apuró a salir. Dijo algo más de camino a la puerta pero ni Cait ni Piper estaban escuchándola, divertidas con los sonidos que Yahto hacía mientras descubría aquel sabor.

 

Nat estaba en casa y aunque todavía había que ir con cuidado, parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien. Curie tenía el salón completamente dedicado a la niña. La habían acomodado en uno de los sofás, mientras que la joven doctora se quedaba en el otro. A Cait le había tocado la habitación de Nat.  

Era tarde ya. Curie terminaba de revisar el goteo de la medicación, asegurándose de que todo estuviese como debía estar. La miró un momento. Dormía. Todos en la casa lo hacían, incluso Cait se había ido a la cama después de cenar. Se metió en el pequeño baño y se desvistió despacio. Intentó verse en el espejo, el golpe en las costillas aún le dolía. Pudo notar como seguía hacia su espalda. Los rasguños en sus costados le trajeron recuerdos a su cabeza con violencia. Abrió el agua e intento concentrarse en el sonido que hacía al caer. Se metió debajo de la ducha. Aquel hombre había estado demasiado cerca. Todavía recordaba la desesperación que había sentido cuando entendió que no podía moverse, que ni siquiera podía gritar.

Trataba de respirar con normalidad. Se daba cuenta de que estaba agitada y sabía bien que hiperventilarse en ese momento era lo peor que podía hacer. Se apoyó contra la pared y se arrastró hasta quedar sentada. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo. No se daba cuenta, pero estaba llorando. Alguien golpeaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la alta mujer pelirroja entró, Curie no la reconoció. Estaba asustada. Cait intentó acercarse pero la chica gritó más fuerte aún.

_“-Cait, déjame.-“_

La mujer se giró. Piper estaba de pie detrás de ella. Solo vestía una larga camiseta y se notaba que acababa de despertar. La pelirroja se movió.

_“-Curie… cariño ¿Qué sucede? Soy yo… Soy Piper.-“_

La reportera se acercaba despacio, poniéndose a la altura de los ojos de la chica y subiendo su mano para cerrar el agua. Tomó la toalla que Cait le alcanzaba y cubrió con ella a Curie, despacio, intentando no asustarla. Se sentó a frente a ella, abriendo sus piernas y atrayendo a la chica hacia sí que se dejó mover hasta hacerse un ovillo, apretada al cuerpo de Piper.

_“-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?-“_

Ni Cait ni Curie habían contado lo que había pasado. Solo un golpe, nada de que preocuparse. Y nadie había preguntado más, la situación de Natalie en los últimos días había hecho bastante fácil esquivar cualquier pregunta. Pero Piper acababa de ver los golpes en el cuerpo de la mujer, los rasguños, y no había tardado en atar cabos.

_“-Cait, dile a Azul que baje a dormir con Natalie. Curie necesita descansar.-“_

La pelirroja obedeció.

_“-Curie… corazón. ¿Puedes hablar?-“_

_“-Sí… lo siento… no quería despertarlas.-“_

_“-Shh. Está bien. ¿Quién te hizo esto?-“_

_“-Está muerto…-“_

_“-¿Cait estaba contigo?-“_

_“-Albóndiga…-“_

La reportera no podía sacar demasiado de lo que la chica le decía pero dejó de preguntar en cuanto vio que Curie volvía a angustiarse entre sus brazos.

_“-Está bien. Tranquila. ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Quieres que le diga a Cait que te lleve arriba?-“_

_“-No. No le digas. Prefiero… hacerlo sola.-“_

_“-Bien. Vamos.-“_

Piper se asomó antes al corredor y con una mirada clara, envió a las dos mujeres que esperaban fuera a que se alejasen. Cait se metió en la habitación, visiblemente afectada, mientras que Azul se apuró a tirarse en el sofá, apenas entendiendo lo que sucedía allí. Piper subió con la chica, le alcanzó una camiseta y la metió en su cama, haciendo lo mismo ella también.

Curie parecía agotada y no decía una palabra. Piper estaba de costado, mirándola. Reconocía bien lo que estaba sintiendo la chica.

_“-Estás a salvo aquí, Curie. Nadie va a lastimarte.-“_

La vio girar la cabeza y clavar sus ojos grises sobre los de ella. La sintió acurrucándose a un costado y llorando contra su pecho. La reportera la abrazó con fuerza.

_“-Shh, cariño...-“_

_“-Lo siento… Piper… no sé todavía… como manejar mis emociones.-“_

_“-Curie... Lo que sientes ahora no es una emoción que deberías poder manejar. Lo que te sucedió no se supone que tiene que ocurrir y lo que pasa dentro de ti ahora mismo, es lo que cualquier mujer en tu lugar sentiría.-“_

Piper sintió como la chica se separaba un poco de ella. Vio como sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Adivinó que Curie estaba sosteniéndose el costado magullado bajo las mantas.

_“-Mírame. No necesitas apurar nada de esto. Cuando quieras hablar, estoy aquí. Y no tienes que estar bien, ni preocuparte por lo que piense Cait. Créeme, va a entenderlo. Solo date tiempo.-“_

La chica asentía, volvió a hundirse en los brazos de la reportera.

_“-Vas a estar bien, Curie. Estamos a salvo aquí.-“_


	41. Luces hacia ti.

X6-88 se había acercado hasta Diamond City el día anterior. Lena había tenido que retrasar los planes. Libertalia iba a tener que esperar algunos días más y esperaba que Shaun lo entendiese. Y si no lo entendía, no le importaba. No pensaba dejar a Piper sola en ese momento, Nat estaba mejor pero recién hacia solo dos días que la habían traído a casa y aunque Curie estaba segura de que una complicación era poco probable, no le importaba. No iba a moverse de allí. Demasiadas veces había tenido que poner a su familia en segundo lugar. No esta vez. No más.

Se paseaba por el salón con el niño en brazos. Parecía que uno de los dientes que estaba saliéndole no lo dejaba en paz y el pobre chico no paraba de lloriquear. Nat la miraba ir de un lado al otro mientras acariciaba a Albóndiga que estaba panza arriba tirado bajo la chica, disfrutando de toda la atención que recibía. La menor de las Wright llevaba días aburrida y de malhumor. Odiaba todo eso de tener que hacer reposo. Aunque Curie ya la hacía levantarse y caminar, no le dejaba hacer mucho más. Al menos ya no tenía que estar prendida a la intravenosa, eso era algo.

Piper entró a Home Plate. La reportera había intentado conseguir una entrevista con el Alcalde sobre la tardanza en la reparación del muro que estaba completamente paralizada a esas alturas. Parecía como si Mc Donought hubiese decidido que Diamond City tenía dos entradas, la compuerta principal, y la brecha que el ataque supermutante había abierto hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

_“-¿No te atendió, verdad?-“_

Lena se acercó a besarla pero la chica la esquivó con disimulo, yéndose hacia el baño apurada.

_“-No. No lo hizo. Pero en cuanto salga el próximo artículo seguramente va a tener ganas de verme…-“_

Eso sonaba problemático. Azul sintió la puerta del cuarto de aseo en cuanto la chica terminó la frase. Se había dado cuenta al instante en que Piper había intentado evitarla. La reportera había estado fumando, estaba claro.

Mía salía de su habitación. Azul le sonrió.

_“-Buen día…-“_

_“-Buenos días, Mía. ¿Qué tal dormiste?-“_

_“-Bien… ey Nat… ¿Cómo te sientes?-“_

_“-Perfecta. Como si nunca me hubiesen dado un balazo en el pecho.-“_

_“-Natalie no le hables así a tu hermana.-“_

La frase se le salió de la boca antes de que pudiese siquiera pensarla. No quiso agregar peso al asunto y siguió caminando el salón como si nada, hamacando a Yahto, pero notó el silencio de Nat y la media sonrisa que logró ver de reojo en el rostro de Mía. Al final, todo aquello había terminado acomodándose bien. Funcionaban. Allí dentro, entre aquellas paredes, todo parecía funcionar.

Piper salía del baño. Había hecho el esfuerzo de ocultarlo pero Lena aún podía sentir el olor del cigarrillo en su cabello. La besó en cuanto se acercó.

_“-¿Qué le pasa?-“_

_“-Dientes. Le molesta.-“_

_“-Oh… cariño… ¿Estás enojado?-“_

Natalie ponía los ojos en blanco.

_“-Piper, ya es suficiente llorón para que además le hables como si fuese tonto.-“_

_“-Natalie… Uff. Qué humor tienes, cariño. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para leer?-“_

_“-No. Ya leí todo lo que me interesaba leer.-“_

Lena y Piper se dedicaron una mirada larga. Iba a ser una recuperación lenta y dolorosa pero no para Nat, para ellas.

 

Al fin el niño se había calmado. Lena bajaba de la habitación, la música de su pipboy sonaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La mujer se le acercó a Piper por detrás. La chica soltó la jarra que tenía entre sus manos y se giró. Era un buen día. Sabían que era un buen día. Se despertaban juntos, todos. Bien. Sin problemas a la vista. No era lo normal, donde vivían todo aquello que tenían era la excepción, no la norma.

Piper sintió la mano segura de Azul rodeando su cintura. Su sonrisa enorme. Notó que la mujer levantaba su mano, tomándola entre la de ella.

_“-¿Bailas?-“_

La reportera solo se reía. Lena la arrastró por el salón, esquivando la mesa con gracia, guiándola. La hizo girar una vez y la arrimó a su cuerpo. La besó.

_“-Ufff. Casi que prefiero volver a la clínica.-“_

Azul miró a la chica.

_“-No es mi culpa, Natalie. Mírala. ¿Alguna vez viste unos ojos más bonitos que estos?-“_

Piper se reía más fuerte viendo como su hermana pequeña tomaba una almohada y la apretaba contra su cabeza sin dejar de hacer todos los sonidos de los que era capaz. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Azul y la besó.

Mía había dejado su libro sobre la mesa por un momento y las miraba sonriendo. Era muy diferente a Nat.

 

Cait caminaba las calles de Diamond City. El frío se metía por su abrigo, atravesaba su viejo chaleco de cuero y la hacía encogerse cada poco. Curie llevaba días así y ya no sabía qué hacer. No podía acercarse, porque por más que la chica intentaba que ella no se diera cuenta, lo hacía. Sabía que la asustaba y no entendía por qué. Jamás le haría daño. Solo quería ayudarla.

Le hubiese gustado estar allí. Jamás habría pasado. Habría destripado a aquel hombre con sus propias manos. Entendía lo que Curie estaba pasando, lo entendía bien. Cuando sus padres la vendieron, el primer tiempo, había sido duro. Pero al final, había aprendido a defenderse. Ya nunca iba a volver a ser esa Cait. Antes, iban a tener que matarla. Pero la chica no era así, no terminaba de entender lo mal que estaba aquel mundo y la pelirroja se desesperaba por eso, quería estar allí para cuidarla. Para que nada de toda la porquería que las rodeaba la tocara, pero sabía que era imposible, tarde o temprano, llegaba. Siempre llegaba.

No sabía bien a donde ir. No quería volver a Publick Occurrences y ver otra vez la incomodidad en el rostro de Curie. Y tenía ganas de estar sola, Home Plate era ruidoso, era alegre. Era un hogar y ella estaba lejos de sentirse en el ánimo correcto como para encaminarse hacia allí. Siguió caminando. Al menos así el frío se sentía un poco menos.

 

Curie iba tan abrigada que apenas podía mover su torso. Estaba segura de que algo dentro de ella ya estaba congelado a esa altura. El mercado estaba abarrotado y gracias a su altura, más de una persona solía llevársela por delante, así que era siempre ella la que se apuraba para esquivarlos antes de que sucediese. Había luces. Luces de colores. Eran mediados de diciembre y en Diamond City intentaban mantener algunas tradiciones vivas. Curie sabía que todo aquello tenía más que ver con viejos calendarios y con el solsticio de invierno y con que los humanos siempre habían elegido esas épocas para celebrar el nacimiento de algún Dios en particular. El último, el que solían recordar antes de las bombas, había sido el del cristianismo. Curie sabía todas aquellas cosas, datos, datos en su cabeza que no estaba segura de para que los necesitaba o si alguna vez iba a utilizarlos pero le gustaba saberlo. Le gustaba cuando las cosas tenían algún sentido, una explicación detrás. Le parecía entonces que el mundo era un poco más seguro de lo que realmente era.

Desde que estaba en aquel nuevo cuerpo mucho había cambiado. Sobre todo eso. Ahora notaba el caos. Notaba como el azar envolvía cada día y como nada de lo que hiciesen podía cambiar aquello. Sus recuerdos de antes de estar en un cerebro orgánico eran ahora algo diferentes a como creía que los había vivido. Tenía la sensación de que cuando era un robot, todo era una cuestión numérica. De patrones. De orden. De secuencias. Solo cuando comenzó a sentir se dio cuenta de la inevitabilidad de todo lo que la rodeaba. De la total falta de control que tenía sobre su vida. Incluso sobre sus emociones. Hasta lo más sencillo le había costado un mundo aceptar.

Otra vez, alguien golpeaba su hombro, haciendo que tuviese que moverse a un costado. Se había distraído dentro de su cabeza y no lo había esquivado a tiempo. Levantó la mirada hacia las luces de colores que titilaban todo a lo largo del medio techo que cubría la barra de Takahashi. Eran bonitas. Las naranjas eran sus preferidas y se preguntó si aquello era casualidad o si tenía que ver con el color de su cabello. Con el color de sus pecas de fuego. Algo de calor le volvió al cuerpo en cuanto recordó su abrazo. Sabía que estaba lastimando a aquella inmensa mujer, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía quitarse de encima el miedo y la tristeza que aquel hombre le había metido en la piel a golpes y rasguños.

 

Cait la notó a la distancia. Y si el mundo no podía verla, si todos allí pasaban sobre ella como si fuese trasparente, en sus ojos no existía nada más desde el momento en que la encontraba. La sonrisa se le salió de la boca y sintió el frío golpeándole los dientes. Cerró sus labios. No le gustaba hacer eso en público. Se quedó en donde estaba, observándola. Si se acercaba y la chica la miraba como si no supiese quien era, otra vez. Si intentaba hablarle y esos ojos grises se clavaban con miedo sobre el suelo. No. Prefería quedarse allí, mirándola a lo lejos.

Curie la sintió. Y estaba segura de que si hubiese tenido todavía sus viejos sensores, no lo habría hecho, porque aquello, no tenía sentido. Sentirla, saber que entre medio de la multitud, desde algún lugar, Cait la estaba mirando. Sentía su mirada sobre ella. Bajó sus ojos de las luces naranjas y se quedó de pie en el mercado, buscándola. La gente había dejado de chocarla y no sabía por qué. A lo lejos, contra una pared, la mujer de cabellos de fuego y sus brazos cruzados. Aquella postura, la conocía de memoria. Su pierna doblada, su bota levantada y apoyada detrás. Su cuerpo algo ladeado, de costado. Su cabello cayendo desordenado sobre su frente. Sus ojos verdes llenos de todo. Y Curie le sonrió.

Cait se empujó con su pierna. La chica le sonreía. A ella. La gente la esquivaba mientras se adelantaba para encontrarla. Pocos eran los que la miraban a los ojos pero todo el mundo la notaba. Su andar siempre llevaba una amenaza implícita. Y si no alcanzaba la forma en que caminaba, el bate colgando, un poco caído hacia su costado, alcanzaba para que a cualquiera se le fuera las ganas de seguir mirando. La pelirroja sabía que en aquel mundo, la mitad del trabajo era parecer. Parecer capaz de cualquier cosa, eso era lo que vivía intentando. Y cuando no alcanzaba con parecer, se aseguraba de serlo también.

Se quedaron de pie en una de las esquinas del mercado. El ruido y los olores se mezclaban alrededor de las dos mujeres. Los vendedores se tapaban a gritos unos a otros. Varias caravanas habían llegado a la ciudad aquella mañana y los vecinos de Diamond City intentaban conseguir el mejor trato. Curie no dejaba de sonreírle. Cait intentaba no parecer demasiado grande o demasiado peligrosa.

_“-¿Quieres tallarines?-“_

_“-¿Ahora? ¿No es un poco temprano para almorzar?-“_

_“-Cualquier momento es bueno para comer, Curie. Mientras uno tenga hambre…-“_

_“-No estoy tan segura de que tu ritmo biológico esté tan de acuerdo.-“_

_“-Mi ritmo biológico está muy bien así. ¿Comemos?-“_

La chica le sonrió y Cait se apuró a devolverle la sonrisa, olvidándose de lo mucho que se cuidaba de no hacer ese tipo de cosas en público. Cuando Curie estaba cerca, lo demás se esfumaba.

 


	42. Happy birthday to you.

_“-No vas a decirme por qué ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Cuando lleguemos.-“_

_“-Piper... ¿Necesitábamos salir justo hoy? ¿Dos días antes de navidad? Por una vez que tenemos la posibilidad de pasarlo en Diamond City.-“_

_“-Vamos a llegar a tiempo, solo es una noche, deja de quejarte, Azul.-“_

Se acercaban a la estación Rocket. Lena no podía decir que no tenía un excelente estado físico pero la mujer que iba delante de ella, era inagotable. Por un momento se preguntó si la edad no estaba empezando a notársele. Estaba a punto de cumplir treinta y cinco años y aunque era solo un número, no podía negar que le pesaba un poco. Sobre todo porque su novia, que ahora trepaba una pila de escombros con agilidad, apenas pasaba la mitad de sus veintes.

_“-Piper… ¿No vamos a Sanctuary? ¿Me puedes decir de una vez qué se supone que estamos haciendo?-“_

La chica se giró y la miró.

_“-Es una sorpresa. Ya casi llegamos. ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?-“_

Algo en la mirada de la reportera hizo que Azul asintiera. Se imaginó la situación al revés. Piper la habría taladrado a preguntas en el instante en que hubiesen atravesado las compuertas de Diamond City. Pero Lena había sido paciente durante casi todo el viaje. La chica se había despertado el día anterior pidiéndole que la acompañase. Su tono había sido serio y cuando le había preguntado, la reportera le había suplicado que no lo hiciese y confiase en ella. Y si todo aquello la estaba volviendo loca en su cabeza, una cosa era segura, confiaba en esa chica más que en nadie en el mundo. Así que allí estaba, siguiéndola por las carreteras del yermo, intentando mantener el ritmo.

La patrulla de milicianos que paraba en el puesto adelantado de la estación abrió las puertas en cuanto las dos mujeres se acercaron y la General de los Minutemen se dio cuenta de que sus hombres no parecían sorprendidos por la visita.

Sintió la mano de la reportera llevándola hacia dentro del edificio. Piper se frenó en medio de lo que hacía más de dos siglos había sido una cafetería. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban y Azul no podía hacer más que perderse en ellos.

_“-Bien. Sé que me perdí tus últimos cumpleaños y sé que recién mañana es el día… pero si queremos estar en Diamond City de vuelta para navidad, no podía hacerlo de otra forma.-“_

Lena la miraba con una sonrisa. No podía decir que en el último tramo del camino no había comenzado a sospechar en algo así y aunque no habían vuelto a hablar de su cumpleaños desde aquel día en el techo del autocine, hacía ya tanto, Azul sabía bien que Piper todo lo recordaba. Aunque no estuviese tomando notas, la reportera siempre recordaba.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Shh. No digas nada hasta que no lo veas. Tienes que saber que aunque puedo decir orgullosa que me encargué de la logística, el cerebro detrás de este regalo es Nat. Y tus milicianos son quienes se encargaron de hacerlo posible.-“_

Azul levantó una ceja. Ahora si no aguantaba más la curiosidad. Piper estiró su mano y abrió la puerta del garaje haciendo una mímica exagerada para que Lena se adelantase. No dio más que unos cuantos pasos y no pudo avanzar más. Lo que tenía frente a ella, era demasiado.

Reconoció al instante la motocicleta. Era una crucero de poder, de las últimas a gasolina que Harley-Davidson había lanzado al mercado. Fue bastante antes de que la crisis por el combustible se hubiese profundizado. Lena había soñado por años con algo así. Había conseguido una al poco tiempo de regresar de Anchorage pero el motor era a fusión y aunque todavía la recordaba con cariño, lo que tenía delante era lo que en ese entonces realmente hubiese deseado.

Estaba en buen estado. Se acercó, paseando su mano por el rojo del metal. Una inscripción plateada le llamó la atención. _Lone_ _Wanderer_. De alguna forma, pegaba. Desde que había dejado el refugio no había visto un vehículo en tan buen estado como aquel y aunque era evidente que necesitaba trabajo, era totalmente posible. Y eso era lo que la chica de la gorra sabía. Si alguien podía hacer que aquella reliquia volviese a la vida, era la otra reliquia que se paseaba alrededor de la primera, acariciándola y hablando para sí.

La reportera se adelantó, tomando a la mujer por su cintura. Lena se giró. Piper notó su mirada, encendida. Su sonrisa ocupándole toda la cara. Su ansiedad.

_“-¿Te gusta?-“_

_“-¿Bromeas? Es… perfecta. Como tú. Dios, te quiero.-“_

La chica abrió sus ojos en cuanto sintió el beso que Azul le plantaba en la boca. Un cosquilleo se le despertó en su estómago y se venció en esos labios, dejándose llevar por las ganas con que Lena la besaba.

_“-Guau. ¿Tanto?-“_

Azul asentía, divertida.

_“-Bueno… hay algo más…-“_

La chica señalaba una de las paredes donde Lena pudo ver la mesa de trabajo preparada y a los costados, las cajas de herramientas.

_“-Nick ayudó con la lista. No tenía idea que era lo que podías necesitar para hacer que eso funcione…-“_

Piper señalaba a la motocicleta mientras hablaba.

_“-…espero no haber olvidado nada.-“_

Lena se desprendió de la chica con cuidado y se acercó hacia aquel rincón. Abrió los cajones metálicos. Observó las herramientas cuidadosamente dispuestas en la pared, justo sobre la inmensa mesa de trabajo. No podía creer lo que la chica había hecho, aquello tenía que haber tomado mucho tiempo.

_“-¿Cuánto llevas planeando esto? ¿Cómo…?-“_

_“-Una reportera no revela todas sus fuentes con tanta facilidad. No eres la única con recursos en el yermo ¿Sabes?-“_

Le había costado un mundo, eso era lo cierto. Había tenido que hacer más de una escapada. Reunirse con Nick a escondidas en su oficina. Escribir a Preston pidiendo ayuda. Había estado cerca de no llegar a tiempo pero todos se habían movilizado por Lena.

_“-Ahora ponte allí. Nat quiere una foto. Estaba bastante enojada por no poder ver tu cara en el momento en que recibieras el regalo… pero dado que todavía no se te borra esa sonrisa tonta que tienes… allí. Quédate quieta.-“_

La chica gatilló. Y una segunda vez. Mejor asegurarse, aquella sonrisa era una que Piper también quería recordar por siempre.

 

Habían acordado pasar la noche allí. Lena no había dejado el taller ni por un momento desde que habían llegado hacía ya horas. Se había puesto casi de inmediato a trastear con su nueva adquisición. Era tarde y Piper llevaba algo de comida hacia ella, iba a tener que obligarla a frenar si querían dormir un par de horas antes de viajar.

Cuando abrió la puerta del garaje no pudo evitar la sensación en su espalda. A pesar del frío que hacía fuera, el edificio mantenía una buena temperatura gracias a la estufa que los milicianos habían instalado y Piper no podía hacer más que agradecérselos en aquel momento. Lena se había quitado su abrigo y su camisa, todo estaba amontonado sobre un viejo sofá. Llevaba solo su camiseta sin mangas. Pudo ver las manchas de aceite en sus brazos. El brillo de su piel. La forma en que sus músculos se tensaban en esfuerzo, mientras apretaba algo que Piper no tenía idea que era con otra cosa en su mano que tampoco le interesaba. La mujer estaba recostada en el suelo, una de sus piernas doblada. Su cabeza casi metida bajo la motocicleta. La reportera se sonrió. Allí estaba su regalo de navidad, había valido la pena. Se apresuró a poner el seguro en la puerta. El clic sonó demasiado fuerte y la mirada de Lena ya estaba sobre ella. Una mancha negra en la punta de su nariz hizo que Piper no pudiese evitar la mueca. Aparentemente nunca iba a superar la etapa de adolescente enamorada en la que entraba cada vez que Azul la miraba así.

La mujer se levantó despacio, bien consciente de la forma en que la chica la miraba pero alargando el sufrimiento de la reportera. Disfrutaba esos momentos, cuando no podía dudar de cuanto le gustaba a Piper, sus ojos verdes lo estaban diciendo todo.

_“-¿Qué tienes allí?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

La chica sintió el calor.

_“-Ah. Comida.-“_

_“-¿Específicamente?-“_

_“-Sí… algo de carne. Mutipapas. Salsa creo…-“_

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí… hace un poco de calor aquí dentro ¿No?-“_

Piper apoyaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de trabajo mientras se removía su bufanda verde y caminaba hacia el sofá, tirando la prenda sobre la ropa de Azul.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

_“-¿Quieres que me deje la camiseta puesta?-“_

La chica se giró de golpe. Lena se había puesto una pesada llave al hombro y posaba junto a la mesa de trabajo como si fuese la modelo de uno de esos viejos posters de su época, de mujeres en monos azules y fábricas de munición. La reportera sabía que no podía hacer nada ya para disimular el rojo vivo que probablemente teñía su cara.

_“-Eres… eres una idiota, Lena.-“_

_“-Pero te gusto… bastante, reportera.-“_

La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero sus piernas la arrastraban hacia la mujer. Dios. Sí. Le gustaba, demasiado.

Lo primero que hizo fue levantar su mano hacia la camiseta de Lena, sus dedos chocaron contra su vientre. La dureza bajo la tela fue suficiente para que la reportera comenzara a agitarse. La atrajo hacia sí. Azul dejó la llave sobre la mesa y se acercó. Comenzó a desprender los botones de la vieja gabardina de Piper. Uno a uno, sin dejar de mirarla. Su nariz todavía tenía color y sus ojos algo de vergüenza.

Azul terminó de quitarle la prenda y la arrojó sobre el sofá en la pared del costado. No quitaba la mirada de la chica. La quería. La deseaba todo el tiempo y en ese instante, más aún. Piper sintió como Lena la levantaba de la cintura y las dos giraban. La mujer la sentaba sobre la mesa. Abrió sus piernas, dejando que Azul se acomodase entre ellas. Se había aferrado a los brazos de la mujer en el instante en que se sintió en el aire y no pensaba soltarse. Clavaba sus dedos en la piel desnuda de Lena. Siempre la había enloquecido esa parte de su cuerpo, desde aquella primera vez que se la había encontrado en su techo, trabajando al sol.

Piper conocía cada parte de Lena y sabía que los últimos años no habían hecho más que endurecerla. Su espalda era más ancha. Sus brazos, aunque no eran exageradamente marcados, eran mucho más fuertes. Donde más se notaba todo el yermo que llevaba encima era en su vientre, y en ese momento, la reportera podía sentir aquella dureza chocando contra ella y no podía hacer más que arrimarse al borde de la mesa, apretarse contra Lena.

Sentía su lengua recorriendo toda su boca. Sus manos metiéndose bajo sus jeans. Por detrás. Tomándola y empujándola contra ella. Los músculos de sus brazos tensándose. Tuvo que apartarse de esos labios por un momento, para recuperar el aliento. Lena le sonreía, sus dedos desabrochaban sus pantalones, apurados.

_“-Levántate un poco.-“_

El tono de Azul era ansioso, demandante. Piper se soltó y apoyó sus manos a los costados. Se levantó, haciéndole caso. Lena se había separado permitiendo que la chica cerrase sus piernas. Le quitó los pantalones y arrastró junto a ellos sus bragas también. La chica se sonrojó. Estaba empapada. Sintió las manos de Lena sobre sus rodillas, separándola otra vez sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, la tenía nuevamente entre sus muslos. Volvió a colgarse de sus brazos y se abrió todo lo que pudo, notando como la mujer empujaba con todo su cuerpo para meterse aún más allí.

Su camiseta cayó cerca del sofá. Su sostén quedó sobre el suelo. Lena la tenía completamente desnuda sobre la mesa y Piper no había logrado quitarle una prenda. Sus caderas comenzaban a moverse contra el cuerpo de Azul sin que pudiese evitarlo. La mujer no había dejado de besarla y ya sentía sus labios bajando por su cuello. Piper arrastraba sus manos por su espalda, todo lo que llegaba. Mordió la piel que Azul acababa de poner delante de su boca. Su hombro. Se apretó más contra ella.

Piper no podía más. Quería tenerla dentro. Quería sentir toda esa fuerza entre sus piernas. Azul lo sabía y estaba jugando con ella, demasiado. Paseando su lengua con descaro por sus pechos, apretando sus caderas entre sus manos. La chica gemía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus labios se abrían cada poco, pidiéndole que la tuviese por fin. Lena la arrimó aún más. Metió su mano, Piper era un desastre allí debajo. Resbaló con facilidad entre sus muslos. Pudo notar como la chica intentaba abrir sus piernas todavía más, como se enredaba en su espalda, en sus caderas. Metió sus dedos dentro de ella llevándolos hasta el fondo y quedándose un momento allí, Piper se movía sola sobre su mano. Piper gemía en su oído. Piper intentaba decir su nombre y todo lo que se entendía era un sonido quebrado, ansioso.

Lena no tardó en comenzar a moverse, nada suave. Estaba claro que la chica no quería nada suave. Subió su mano libre y le tapó la boca. Iba a gritar, la reportera iba a gritar cuando se acabase. La conocía, sabía hasta que punto la chica estaba fuera de sí. Las uñas de Piper se clavaban detrás de ella con fuerza y Lena estaba segura de que su espalda a esas alturas tenía que ser un mapa.

Seguía el ritmo de sus caderas, follándola cada vez más duro, hablándole al oído, cada vez más sucio. Cada vez con más descaro. Piper gemía sin parar debajo de su mano, Lena sentía sus piernas colgando a sus costados, sus pechos pegados a los suyos, el color en su cara, el esfuerzo que la chica estaba haciendo por acabarse, su desesperación. Metió otro dedo y se hundió más aún. El dolor en su espalda se agudizó y Lena se dejó llevar por el, embistiendo a la chica con toda la tensión de la que era capaz. Sintió como la reportera llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás y la atrapaba con sus piernas, temblando, acabándose con el grito atrapado en la mano que le tapaba la boca.

Azul no se quedaba quieta aún, seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, bajando el ritmo despacio, sintiendo como Piper se aflojaba sobre su cuerpo. Quitó su mano de sus labios y bajándola despacio, en una caricia alargada. Se acercó a su oído.

_“-Quiero hacértelo sobre mi regalo.-“_

Piper abrió los ojos y la miró. Todavía la tenía dentro. Intentó reírse pero lo que salió de su garganta no fue más que un gemido apagado.

_“-Vas a tener que darme un momento…-“_

La reportera espió la hora en el pipboy que por milagro seguía sobre la mesa.

_“-Feliz cumpleaños, Azul…-“_

La mujer del refugio se sonrió. No pensaba tardar mucho en tenerla otra vez.


	43. Mesa llena.

Curie se apuraba en la cocina, Mía intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Se habían atrasado un poco pero parecía que lo tenían bajo control. Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Nat se levantó del sofá, la chica ya se movía con facilidad y a pesar de que aún se lo tomaba con calma, estaba volviendo a la rutina.

_“-Nat. Te ves bien, cariño.-“_

Ellie plantó un beso en el rostro de la chica que le sonrió. Nick aparecía detrás de la mujer, llevaba sus manos ocupadas, cargando dos botellas de buen vino.

_“-Es del bueno, como yo. Envejece con gracia.-“_

Cait torció la cabeza, tratando de entender el chiste que el sintético acababa de hacer pero se quedó en el intento y se apuró a volver la mirada a su chica en la cocina. Curie se había arreglado para la ocasión y había cambiado sus usuales jeans y su camisa a cuadros por un pantalón que se marcaba en sus caderas y una escotada blusa que a la pelirroja le quitaba el aire cada vez que la veía de frente.

Ellie se acercó a la cocina, traía su clásico pastel de calabaza en una bandeja. Saludó con ganas a Mía. Desde que Curie estaba con ellos ya no tenía que cuidarlas tan seguido y no podía negar que extrañaba a ese par.

El detective se sentó en el sofá junto a Nat.

_“-¿Entonces? ¿Tu hermana y su media naranja?-“_

_“-¿Media naranja?-“_

_“-Nada, chica. No me hagas caso. Lena y Piper… ¿Todavía no llegan?-“_

_“-No, y ya es bastante tarde. Igual todo esto, ni siquiera sé que festejamos.-“_

_“-Navidad, por supuesto. ¿Y un cumpleaños retrasado? ¿No te gusta?-“_

Natalie puso los ojos en blanco pero lo cierto era que no le parecía mal. Piper y ella nunca lo habían hecho antes pero no parecía mala idea. Y ver la casa tan llena de gente le gustaba, no podía negarlo.

Dos golpes tímidos sonaron en la puerta y cuando Valentine abrió, Tommy y sus coloradas orejas estaban del otro lado. No faltaban muchos más.

 

_“-Te dije que deberíamos habernos dormido antes, Azul. ¿Qué hora es? No, mejor no lo digas. Vamos tardísimo, eso seguro.-“_

_“-Ey… no te quejabas tanto mientras te mantuve despierta… Bueno, en realidad te quejaste un poco… pero no me parecieron quejidos de protesta.-“_

Piper sentía el calor en su cara mientras las imágenes de la noche que habían pasado en el taller subían a su cabeza. No se giró.

_“-Calla, quieres. Mejor que uses Publick Occurrences. Yo pienso ocupar la ducha de casa.-“_

_“-¿Puedo al menos buscar algo de ropa limpia?-“_

Piper la miró, encendida.

 

Lena cerró la ducha. Le había costado bastante terminar de quitarse las manchas de aceite y grasa de sus brazos pero media pastilla de jabón después, parecía que lo había logrado. Se secó, mirándose al espejo. Su pelo crecía. Todavía la impresionaba un poco su cicatriz pero ese día no pensaba perder el tiempo compadeciéndose allí. Estaba nerviosa. Su último almuerzo familiar había sido hacía demasiado, en otra vida, en otro mundo. Jamás pensó que iba a volver a vivir algo así pero allí estaba, vistiéndose para reunirse con sus afectos. Un almuerzo de navidad.

Terminó de abotonar su camisa. Estaba bien. La ropa que Piper le había dejado era más que presentable. Le gustaba la forma en que llevaba su pelo ahora. Mantenía corto el lado derecho, y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, podía dejar caer su flequillo sin miedo que al apuntar le molestase. Y además, la reportera le había dejado bien claro lo mucho que le gustaba así. Juntó sus cosas metiéndolas en su costal y salió a la calle.

_“-¡Garvey!-“_

El Coronel llegaba a la ciudad junto a Gob. Habían enviado el mensaje pero no estaban seguros de si iban a llegar. Al necrófago le sentaba bien el uniforme de los Minutemen y se lo veía feliz.

_“-General… Lena. Gracias por la invitación.-“_

_“-Vamos… Piper está un poco enojada conmigo, aparentemente nos hice llegar tarde. Prefiero no enojarla dos veces en un mismo día.-“_

Pasaba su brazo alrededor de Gob con cariño. Era bueno verlo. Aquel hombre tenía mucho que ver con que ella estuviese allí otra vez.

 

La mesa estaba puesta en cuanto entraron. Era grande, pero iban a estar apretados. Alguien se había encargado de bajar las sillas de la azotea y Lena notó que incluso las de Publick Occurrences estaban allí. Buscó con la mirada por Piper pero no la encontró. Probablemente aún no terminaba de cambiarse.

Todos hablaban a la vez, se fue acercando y saludó uno a uno. En cuanto llegó a Curie el olor de lo que estaba cocinando la obligó a estirar la mano intentando meter su dedo en aquella extraña salsa pero una mirada de Mía le hizo repensar el asunto. Un chasquido detrás suyo le llamó la atención. El detective miraba hacia las escaleras. Lena se giró.

Piper sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas. No había sido su intención hacer una entrada de ese tipo pero Valentine se había encargado de que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella. Había querido darle una sorpresa a Lena pero ahora parecía que se la había dado a todos. El vestido que llevaba era bastante corto, pero suelto en las caderas. Y algo escotado, lo reconocía. Pero allí dentro la temperatura estaba bien, y en ese instante estaba muriendo de calor de todas formas.

Azul miraba a la chica de arriba abajo. El rosado resaltaba sus ojos sombreados. La forma en que la tela se despegaba de su cintura y se ensanchaba,  bajando hasta justo antes de sus rodillas. Sus piernas. Piper siempre llevaba sus jeans y sus aparatosas botas encima y la chica era más bien de estatura baja. Pero Azul hacía tiempo que había descubierto el impresionante par de piernas que la chica escondía debajo de su ropa de todos los días y aparentemente ahora todos estaban dándose cuenta de aquello. Sintió una mirada calcinándole el costado, se giró por un segundo, Cait la observaba divertida. En cuanto Lena le prestó atención, la pelirroja levanto sus dos cejas hacia ella, con una media sonrisa burlona en su cara y ladeo su cabeza a un costado, señalando hacia Piper. Azul le frunció el ceño, mandándola a callar solo con la mirada. Se acercó a la mujer que acababa de bajar las escaleras y estaba muriendo de vergüenza ante la mirada de todos allí. Era hora de rescatarla una vez más.

Nick volvió a hacer un sonido con su boca en cuanto vio como Lena se acercaba a la chica. Risas. Escuchó que Cait gritaba algo pero se alegró de no saber que era. Solo podía verla a ella. Sus ojos, observándola. El color en su cara. Su escote, sus manos que no se quedaban quietas. Sí, iba a avergonzarla con todas las ganas del mundo. Vio de reojo como Natalie se apuraba a taparse la cara con las dos manos.

Piper movió su cabeza despacio, negando. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Separó los labios para decir algo pero el beso le cayó en toda la boca y después, los silbidos. Las bromas. Y Azul tomándola de la cintura, sus manos seguras, su sonrisa. El plateado en su pelo. La forma en que la miraba. Sintió como la mujer bajaba una de sus manos hasta tomar la suya y se giraba hacia la mesa.

_“-Bueno, suficiente espectáculo gratuito. ¿Curie, vas a dejar que probemos eso que estás haciendo o planeas torturarnos durante mucho más con ese olor?-“_

Las miradas cambiaban de blanco y Lena sintió como Piper apretaba su mano con fuerza. No estaba viéndola pero sabía que la chica sonreía. Tardaron bastante en acomodarse en la mesa y aunque nadie podía estar del todo cómodo, estaba claro que todos querían estar allí.

 

Cait, Nick y Ellie estaban tirados en los sofás. La pelirroja tenía un vaso de vino en su mano y las pecas de sus mejillas apenas se distinguían, el color en su cara lo hacía difícil. Piper no había terminado de comer aún y era la única que seguía haciéndolo, bajo la atenta vigilancia de Albóndiga, que ese día no se podía quejar. Nat y Tommy se habían escapado sigilosamente a la azotea y la reportera pensaba darles unos minutos más. Preston y Gob habían insistido en encargarse de la cocina, a pesar de las protestas de Curie.

Solo faltaban Lena y Mía. Y el pequeño. Los tres estaban en la habitación. La mujer del refugio lo hamacaba en sus brazos, la chica estaba sentada en la cama, mirándolos.

_“-¿Cómo la estás pasando, Mía?-“_

_“-Bien. Curie me enseñó a hacer esa salsa. No sé como sabe tanto. De todo.-“_

_“-Sí. Sabe mucho.-“_

_“-¿Querías tenernos a todos nosotros, Lena?-“_

La mujer la observó, intentando entender lo que había detrás de esa pregunta.

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Nat. Yahto… yo. Todo esto. Todo lo que hay allí abajo.-“_

_“-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-“_

_“-No lo sé… Nat es hermana de Piper… y yo… Bueno, ella me rescató y al final decidió que me quedase. Y después él…-“_

La chica señalaba al niño que se dormía en sus brazos.

_“-¿Piensas que solo Piper quería tenerlos?-“_

_“-No sé… Tú… pareces tan segura todo el tiempo, como si siempre supieses lo que estás haciendo o el siguiente paso que vas a dar… pero yo creo que nunca te dan muchas opciones.-“_

Cada vez que hablaba con Mía se daba cuenta lo madura que era para su edad y además de sorprenderla, aquello la entristecía un poco. Estaba claro que no había tenido tiempo de ser una niña.

_“-A veces la vida nos pone en situaciones difíciles, Mía. Y tienes razón, hay mucho que no decidí. Pero esto. Estar contigo aquí, con él. Con todos los que están abajo. Esto es mi decisión y no hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que quiera estar.-“_

_“-¿Ni siquiera con tu otra familia?-“_

_“-Ustedes son mi familia, Mía. Ya no soy aquella persona. No, no quiero irme de aquí…-“_

Lena se había sentado junto a la chica. Sabía que no podía arreglar nada de todo lo que a la criatura le había sucedido. Entendía hasta que punto Mía siempre iba a ser diferente, lo podía ver en su mirada. Siempre aquella tristeza detrás de todo. La reconocía. Pero iba a seguir intentando que aquel lugar fuese seguro. Iba a seguir intentando darles toda la normalidad posible, toda la seguridad de la que fuese capaz y quizás eso alcanzara para de tanto en tanto, hacerlos felices.

 

La tarde había seguido su curso, se habían destapado unas cuantas botellas más. El café había seguido y dulces también. La charla no se había agotado en ningún momento y nadie había dejado Home Plate hasta las últimas horas de luz del día. Cenaron lo que había quedado del mediodía y se fueron temprano a la cama, había sido un día agotador y el cansancio se sentía.

_“-Eres hermosa, Piper.-“_

La mujer estaba acodada sobre la cama. Se balanceaba. El vino hacía rato que le había hecho efecto.

_“-Estás ebria, Azul. Bastante, además.-“_

_“-Eres hermosa.-“_

_“-Acabas de decirlo.-“_

La chica se había girado, estaba quitándose el colgante que llevaba puesto. Lo dejó en un cajón de la cómoda y se quitó el pelo de su cara.

_“-Y espero poder decirlo mil veces más.-“_

_“-Uff… ¿Te pones cursi cuando tomas vino?-“_

La chica gateaba hacia ella por encima de la cama. Lena espiaba con poco disimulo en su escote y levantaba su brazo para recibirla, abrazándola en el instante que la tuvo cerca.

_“-Tengo doscientos cuarenta y cinco años.-“_

Una carcajada salió de la boca de Piper, que se apuró a taparse antes de que Yahto despertase.

_“-Bueno, siempre me gustaron mayores.-“_

_“-Ey… No estoy tan mal…-“_

Lena acababa de levantarse con una agilidad bastante asombrosa para el estado en que se encontraba. Comenzó a tararear una canción que Piper no podía adivinar y que probablemente era una de esas que solo seguían existiendo en sus recuerdos profundos.

Piper la observaba. Intentó imaginarla en su otro mundo. Le costaba. Comenzó a perderse en la forma en que Lena movía sus caderas al ritmo de esa melodía que era solo suya. La vio desprendiendo los botones de su camisa, su piel apareciendo bajo la tela. Su risa suave. Su cuerpo moviéndose.

Lena bailaba.

Sola. Su cintura se giraba, perfecta. Sus manos la acompañaban, ajustándose a sus curvas. Azul estiró su brazo y Piper se unió. Se pegó a ella, dejándose llevar. Se apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su piel, los latidos de su corazón.

La mujer de otro tiempo desentonaba en su oído y para Piper, esa era la única canción que quería escuchar por el resto de su vida.

 


	44. La caída.

La pelirroja miraba insegura hacia el improvisado puente flotante delante de ellas.

_“-No pienso poner una bota allí, Lena.-“_

_“-Cait. Es la única forma de llegar.-“_

Piper estaba agachada a unos pocos metros de las dos mujeres. Intentaba aflojar un poco la pechera de cuero, entre las protecciones y la gabardina se sentía bastante claustrofóbica.

_“-Ey… ustedes dos. No se sí es la mejor idea que nos quedemos aquí ¿Vamos a avanzar o no?-“_

_“-Momento, Pipes.-“_

Lena miró otra vez hacia Cait.

_“-Vamos, puedo tomar tu mano si tienes miedo.-“_

_“-Joder, Lena. Cuando terminemos con esta mierda voy a darte la paliza de tu vida.-“_

La noche era cerrada y las tres mujeres estaban dispuestas a aprovecharse de eso. Caminaron con cuidado por las tablas apenas levantadas a unos centímetros del agua, manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellas, no querían cargar con demasiado peso el precario puente.

_“-¿Cait, crees que puedes empujarme hasta allí?-“_

Azul le señalaba la parte más baja del casco que podían alcanzar desde las plataformas flotantes.

_“-Claro… ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?-“_

Piper ponía los ojos en blanco. Llevaba presenciando el tira y afloje entre las dos mujeres desde que habían dejado Diamond City. En cuanto llegaron al final del puente, Cait se afirmó y juntó sus dos manos. La pelirroja miró a Lena haciendo una seña clara que Azul entendió, calzando su bota en las manos de la alta mujer. Piper no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera involuntariamente cuando vio la facilidad con que Cait empujaba a su novia y la agilidad con que Azul se prendía al borde del viejo casco, tomándole solo unos segundos más desaparecer por encima. No pasó mucho hasta que una fuerte soga se descolgó. La pelirroja miró hacia la reportera.

_“-Tú primero, si te caes puedo atraparte.-“_

La mujer le hablaba con una sonrisa burlona. Piper no pensaba entrar en ese juego también, era más que suficiente escucharlas todo el tiempo como para además tener que participar. La chica ajustó sus guantes y comenzó a trepar y aunque era bien consciente de que aquellas dos mujeres eran mucho más fuertes que ella, a la reportera no le faltaba agilidad. No tardó en llegar hasta arriba. Azul le sonrió en cuanto la vio, estaba de espaldas, apoyada al casco, la soga enroscada en uno de sus brazos y pasando por su hombro antes de caer fuera del barco. Piper vio como se afirmaba otra vez en cuanto Cait comenzó a trepar. Al fin, las tres estaban dentro. Aquel lugar estaba plagado de saqueadores y lo sabían, pero esperaban poder llegar lo más lejos posible antes de que las encontrasen. Limpiar todo Libertalia en un ataque frontal era demasiado.

Azul terminó de guardar la soga en su costal y se levantó, encaminándose a una de las puertas que tenían delante. La abrió con cuidado.

El lugar estaba construido sobre la mitad de un viejo carguero que no había terminado de hundirse. Varias embarcaciones menores rodeaban la más grande. Parecía un gran fuerte flotante, eran varios pisos dispares, casetas de madera una sobre la otra, puertas y balcones que parecían que podían derrumbarse con un viento demasiado fuerte. Luces que colgaban aquí o allá. Había suficientes recovecos para perderse si no se prestaba atención a los pasos que ya se habían dado.

Lena arrojó hacia la reportera una caja de munición de diez milímetros que acababa de encontrar en un cofre abierto. Cait revisaba un viejo armario con desgana. Metió un par de botellas de whisky en su costal.

_“-Bien. Por lo poco que sabemos, puede estar en cualquier lado pero me arriesgo a decir que probablemente esté arriba del todo.-“_

Piper miró a Lena. La mujer revisaba su revólver mientras hablaba. Había tenido que insistir bastante para que Azul aceptase que ella pensaba ir también pero después de todo lo que les había pasado en el último tiempo, la reportera se resistía a separarse de Lena. No quería perderla de vista y Azul lo sabía. Lo notaba. Y por eso había accedido a que la acompañase. Por el miedo que había percibido en su voz cuando la chica le había pedido que no la dejase detrás.

Cait reaccionó rápido en cuanto la puerta se abrió y el saqueador atravesó el umbral. Lo tomó por el cuello, terminando de arrastrarlo hacia dentro y apretando con fuerza su antebrazo sobre su yugular. Fue un movimiento rápido y violento y el sonido de huesos astillándose hizo que Piper cerrase sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Cait liberó al hombre de entre sus brazos que cayó al suelo sin resistencia. Muerto.

_“-Mejor que nos movamos si queremos seguir con toda esta historia del sigilo, Lena.-“_

Las tres mujeres avanzaron despacio hacia la siguiente puerta, armas en mano, la pelirroja parecía haberse despertado con lo que acababa de ocurrir y Piper podía notar todos sus músculos tensados, su mirada atenta, sus piernas flexionadas, moviéndose con agilidad entre los angostos pasillos que recorrían.

La reportera vio como Azul se frenaba al final del corredor en el que estaban. Entendió sus señas, había alguien delante. La vio mover su brazo hacia la bota, la chica sabía lo que buscaba, su cuchillo. Cait ya estaba al costado de la mujer del refugio, dispuesta a saltar en cuanto Lena se adelantase. Piper había aceptado que mientras viajase con aquellas dos mujeres, era poco lo que le dejaban hacer. Menos cuando se trataba de matar de esa forma y a tan corta distancia. Piper no hubiese podido quebrarle el cuello al saqueador como la pelirroja acababa de hacerlo, y no solo por una cuestión de fuerza física, no estaba segura de poder terminar algo así.

Solo les tomó unos segundos cargarse a los dos hombres ebrios que discutían sobre una mesa desvencijada. Lena no dudo en abrirle el cuello al primero mientras la pelirroja volvió a usar la fuerza de sus brazos. Piper se adelantaba con la diez milímetros en la mano, asegurándose que nadie se había percatado aún de ellas tres.

La siguiente escalera, según sus cálculos, tenía que ser la que las dejara en el nivel superior de aquella laberíntica construcción. La chica de la gorra no se había imaginado que al final iban a lograr colarse hasta allí en silencio, pero aparentemente lo estaban logrando. Probablemente por la hora que habían elegido, no faltaba demasiado para el amanecer y muchos de los saqueadores estaban ya pasados de alcohol y drogas a esas horas, incluso habían pasado por una gran habitación donde más de media docena de ellos dormían desparramados por todos los rincones y nadie las había notado.

Cait iba abriendo camino esta vez. Piper metió su mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y se llevó un caramelo a la boca. El sonido fue imperceptible pero el oído de Azul era demasiado agudo como para perderse algo así y la chica pudo ver como Lena giraba un poco su cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonreía. La reportera no podía negar que el hecho de que Azul siempre estuviese al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos la hacía sentir segura, muy segura.

La puerta que tenían frente a ellas estaba cerrada. Lena tenía ya las ganzúas en su mano y se acercaba a la cerradura. Cait se apoyó a un costado, todavía con sus piernas flexionadas. Había removido su escopeta recortada de la bandolera. Piper observaba las manos de Lena moverse con agilidad. Su pulso perfecto. Sus dedos llevando una de las ganzúas hacia atrás con un movimiento milimétrico.

_“-¿Así es como te conquistó, chica? Eso es porque no me viste primero a mí…-“_

Piper levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja, el color en su cara era inevitable, siempre, pero no le importó. Le frunció el ceño a la mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida. La puerta se abrió.

Los dos hombres del otro lado apuntaban hacia ellas. Piper sintió el brazo de Azul empujándola con fuerza contra la pared justo antes de que las armas de los dos saqueadores comenzaran a llenar el corredor de balas.  Cait no tardó en devolver el fuego con su recortada. Lena metió dos balas de su revólver en el pecho del segundo saqueador. Las tres entraron con rapidez, cerrando la puerta detrás y asegurando aquel cuarto.

La hora del sigilo había terminado.

_“-Aquel mueble, Cait. Ayúdame, necesitamos retrasarlos.-“_

Piper pudo ver como las dos mujeres tenían que usar todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, para mover el inmenso armario y tapar la entrada por la que acababan de pasar. La chica se había adelantado hasta la única otra puerta del lugar, apostándose a un costado y poniendo todo de sí para intentar escuchar que era lo que había del otro lado.

Tuvieron que abrirse paso a tiros hasta la siguiente habitación. Piper notó la seña que Lena le hacía a la pelirroja, aparentemente Azul ya sabía hacia donde iban. La siguiente puerta se abrió con una fuerte patada de Cait. La reportera entró en pánico por un momento cuando vio a Lena caer al suelo, alcanzada por los disparos de un rifle de cerrojo pero en cuanto vio que la mujer devolvía el fuego desde el suelo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba herida, se calmó. Azul siempre llevaba su pechera de metal, era parte de su uniforme de los Minutemen y Piper estaba agradecida de que cumpliese perfectamente con su propósito.

_“-No es hora de la siesta todavía.-“_

La pelirroja levantaba a Lena de un tirón con su brazo. Azul le sonreía. A pesar de que Piper se sentía un poco de más en toda la situación, ver como esas dos mujeres funcionaban allí fuera la tranquilizaba, saber que Azul tenía a alguien siempre dispuesta a cubrir sus espaldas.

 

Al fin, estaban arriba del todo. Gabriel se había atrincherado junto a un par de sus hombres en la parte más alta de la construcción. Cait esperaba que Lena le diese luz blanca para actuar. Estaba lista para tirar otra puerta a patadas.

_“-Nadie se adelanta hasta que no sepamos qué hay del otro lado. Piper, detrás de mí.-“_

La reportera miró a Azul con media sonrisa, estaba siendo excesivamente sobreprotectora. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin ver acción y parecía que la mujer había olvidado que Piper sabía bien cómo manejarse allí fuera, pero se lo perdonó.

En cuanto abrieron, Azul se adelantó, su revólver levantado entre sus dos manos, sus piernas moviéndose una detrás de la otra, algo flexionadas. Su cuerpo un poco ladeado detrás de su pistola. Su postura detrás de un arma siempre era perfecta y Piper sabía que lo que veía era lo que Lena había sido en su vida anterior, su modo ejército a todo esplendor. Cait se apresuró a seguirla y Piper las alcanzó. Las tres apuntaban a los hombres que tenían delante. El que estaba de pie en medio de los otros dos, parecía ser el que estaba a cargo. Piper notó que el hombre estaba a punto de decir algo pero la voz dura de Azul se escucho en toda la plataforma.

_“-B5-92 Inicializar reseteo de fábrica. Autorización gamma 7-1 épsilon.-“_

La cabeza del sintético cayó inerte sobre su pecho. Los dos hombres que lo rodeaban se giraron para verlo y eso fue lo último que hicieron. Azul fue la primera que apretó el gatillo, eliminando a uno de los saqueadores con un tiro certero entre ceja y ceja. Cait vació su recortada en el que quedaba. Lo tenían.

_“-No tengo idea como sacarlo de aquí. Debería haber traído a X6-88 pero al final, éramos demasiados. Quizás…-_

Azul divisó el largo cable metálico que pasaba sobre sus cabezas. No a muchos metros, una góndola. Era perfecto, aquello llegaba casi a la costa. Podía notar los gritos de los saqueadores, los disparos desde las zonas inferiores, todo el fuerte estaba en alerta.

_“-Cait, arrástralo a aquello.-“_

_“-Lena, vamos a matarnos en esa mierda.-“_

_“-Es eso o cargarnos a todo Libertalia para salir de aquí.-“_

_“-Jodidos dioses. Está bien. Eh, reportera, dame una mano.-“_

Las dos comenzaron a arrastrar al sintético inerte hasta la góndola. Lena tomaba una plancha de metal que descansaba contra una pared. Subieron a aquel cubículo. Azul utilizó la larga chapa para lograr algo de cobertura. Movió a la reportera al rincón más seguro.

_“-Cait, dale al botón.-“_

Azul tenía su rifle en sus manos. El chirrido de la plataforma comenzando a deslizarse por el cable hizo que la pelirroja lanzara una seguidilla de insultos al aire que puso color en la cara de Piper sin que pudiese evitarlo.

_“-Atentas. Van a dispararnos.-“_

Antes de que Lena terminase de hablar, las tres mujeres pudieron sentir los silbidos de las balas alrededor. Azul apuntaba y disparaba metódicamente. Cait no podía hacer demasiado con su recortada pero Piper tenía su diez milímetros en sus manos, asomada por sobre la plancha metálica, disparando hacia las plataformas desde donde las balas provenían.

Cait respiró en cuanto notó que ya no era agua lo que había bajo ellas, todavía quedaba un tramo pero al menos si caían iban a romperse la crisma, pero no ahogarse. Era lo único que le preocupaba.

Lena pudo ver en su mira al saqueador. Un lanzamisiles, aquel hombre tenía uno en su hombro. Piper también lo había visto. Azul disparó justo cuando la polea mordió el cable y toda la góndola se movió. Había errado el tiro. Sabía que Piper la estaba mirando. Sabía que no iba a llegar a tirar otra vez antes de que el saqueador disparase. Miró hacia el suelo, quizás.

Lena sintió que alguien la abrazaba. Piper. Piper acababa de tirársele encima. Pudo ver a Cait tras el sintético, cubriéndose. Intentó quitarse a la chica, intentó girar, pero la reportera la tenía bajo su cuerpo, protegiéndola, poniéndose entre ella y la terrible explosión que ahora sentía.

La caída fue bestial.

Lena no escuchaba. El pitido en sus oídos era ensordecedor, giraba su cabeza con desesperación. Sintió el pinchazo en su estómago. Bajó la mirada. Un fierro salía desde la parte baja de su vientre, justo donde terminaba su armadura. Pudo notar las botas de Cait corriendo hacia ella, parecía que la pelirroja estaba ilesa. Piper. No la veía. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, alcanzó a ver la gabardina roja de la chica, Demasiado roja.

Lena se arrastraba, intentando sostener el fierro que sobresalía de su estómago, quieto con una mano y con la otra empujándose hasta la chica. En cuanto apoyó sus dedos sobre su cuerpo lo notó. Sangre. Piper sangraba de todo su costado. La giró. Unos ojos verdes asustados se clavaron en ella. Sus labios temblaban. Azul se quitó sus guantes, apurada. Arrastró su mano hasta su cara, estaba helada.

_“-N-no duele… ¿Eso… es bueno?-“_

_“-Pipes… no hables…-“_

Lena terminó de abrir el abrigo de la chica, todo su costado y adivinaba que también parte de su espalda, había recibido la peor parte de la explosión, protegiéndola. La chica le había salvado la vida. Era demasiado para que los estimulantes pudiesen hacer algo, Piper estaba muriéndose a su costado y Azul estaba cayendo en la desesperación. Vio las manos de Cait inyectando la medicina en el costado de la reportera. Temblaban. Los dedos de la pelirroja temblaban como nunca.

_“-Azul… tienes que… cuidarlos.-“_

_“-No. Pipes… No… por favor. No me dejes sola.-“_

La chica intentaba sonreírle pero un hilo de sangre bajaba por el costado de su boca.

_“-No. No. ¡Cait!-“_

La alta mujer estaba sobre Lena, a punto de meterle un estimulante. Miraba el fierro clavado en su estómago.  Azul pudo notar los cortes en sus brazos, en su cara.

_“-Vete. Acércame a Piper… el Instituto. ¡Acércame!-“_

Cait lo entendió. En un momento lo entendió. No estaba segura de que la reportera siguiese viva pero Lena todavía lo estaba y un estimulante tampoco iba a salvarla a ella, estaba atravesada de lado a lado.  Arrastró a la mujer cubriendo los pocos centímetros que la alejaban de la chica. Vio como la mano de Lena temblaba sobre el pipboy y en cuanto las dos mujeres desaparecieron se apuró a escapar hacia las ruinas, luchando contra el nudo que sentía en su estómago.


	45. Ese miedo en tus ojos.

Lena despertó. Intentó moverse pero sus brazos estaban amarrados a los costados de la cama. La buscó con desesperación. Lloraba. Azul lloraba. No la encontraba. Alguien se acercó a ella, el pinchazo hizo que todo el cuarto se oscureciese. Piper.

La reportera abrió sus ojos. No reconocía donde estaba. Cables. Cables salían de ella. Intentó moverse pero el dolor en su costado era insoportable. Intentó gritar pero no tenía voz. La desesperación comenzó a subir por su garganta. Azul. La explosión. Recordó su mirada. Lena estaba herida, a pesar de que había intentado salvarla. Y ella estaba muriendo. Tenía que ser. Había sentido como si su costado se despegase del resto de su cuerpo. Lo había adivinado en la forma en que Lena la había mirado. Se estaba muriendo, tenía que ser. Azul.

 

Lena pedía agua. Sintió el líquido en su boca. Alguien estaba a su costado. Shaun.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Tu amiga está bien. Va a estar bien. Descansa madre. Las dos llegaron en muy mal estado, pero a tiempo.-“_

Sintió que el peso que la aplastaba se hacía más liviano.

_“-…donde.-“_

_“-Está en una sala esterilizada. Sus heridas fueron graves. Necesitaban regenerar su cuerpo…-“_

Esperaba que la reportera estuviese sedada. No iba a estar muy feliz encontrándose sola y en manos de los médicos del Instituto. Pero estaba viva y a Lena poco le importaba todo lo demás. La chica estaba viva. Iba a tener que escucharla en cuanto se levantase de aquella cama. La locura que había cometido. Iba a escucharla. Sintió que sus párpados le pesaban. Quiso saber cuanto tiempo llevaban allí pero el sueño volvió a vencerla.

 

El dolor en su cabeza era demasiado intenso como para que pudiese pensar en nada más. Sentía como si alguien estuviese escarbando en su cabeza con violencia. No podía moverse, no podía gritar. Había imágenes que no eran suyas y ahora lo eran. Y Azul. Todo dentro se le llenaba de Azul. Giró hasta verla. Azul y verde. Verde en sus ojos y el cuarto giraba otra vez.

 

Más de una semana había pasado desde Libertalia cuando Lena por fin pudo levantarse de aquella cama. Llevaba todo el día insistiendo en que la llevasen junto a la reportera y no había permitido que la volviesen a sedar. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Piper estaba bien. Al fin, accedieron. Tuvieron que ayudarla a llegar a su lado. Piper descansaba en una habitación privada. Dormía, su respiración era tranquila. Lena hizo que acercasen una silla a su lado y se sentó. Subió despacio sus dedos hasta las pecas de su mejilla. Había estado a punto de perderla. La había visto muriendo a su costado. La imagen se le atravesó con violencia en su cabeza y estuvo a punto de llorar otra vez. Estaba allí, la chica estaba allí, podía notar el suave movimiento de su pecho bajo las mantas. Lena se quedó en silencio, observándola. No pensaba moverse de allí hasta que Piper volviese a mirarla.

 

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí sentada cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían. Lo primero que notó fue la tristeza en su mirada. Subió su mano hasta encontrar su piel.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Azul…-“_

La mujer del refugio asentía.

_“-La explosión… Estabas herida.-“_

_“-Piper… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si te hubiese perdido…-“_

_“-No lo sé.-“_

Lena notó el tono triste en su voz.

_“-¿Te duele todavía?-“_

_“-No. Creo que no. No siento dolor…-“_

Azul levantó las mantas. Su torso estaba vendado. Espió con cuidado por debajo de las vendas, sin separarlas demasiado de su piel. Pudo ver el comienzo de una cicatriz. No parecía ser demasiado terrible, la había imaginado mucho peor.

_“-¿Se ve mal?-“_

_“-No, Piper. Y no interesa como se vea… lo importante es que estás bien.-“_

_“-¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?-“_

_“-Algo más de una semana. No había otra forma de salvarte. Estabas… muriendo Piper.-“_

La chica levantó su mano con esfuerzo y la apoyó sobre el rostro de Lena.

_“-Está bien. No te preocupes… -“_

Azul le sonrió.

 

Casi diez días habían pasado cuando las puertas de Home Plate se abrieron y Azul y Piper entraron. Cait se levantó de un salto del sofá, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Estuvo a punto de estrujar a la reportera pero recordó sus heridas a último momento y se frenó en seco delante de ella. Lena sonreía. Curie lloraba detrás.

Era evidente que la pelirroja había estado convencida de que Piper no lo había logrado, apenas si había podido mantener la esperanza de que Lena estuviese viva. La alta mujer estaba feliz y no podía disimularlo. Las niñas entraron apuradas al salón. Era temprano y todavía estaban en sus ropas de dormir. No tardaron en abrazarse a la chica de la gorra.

_“-Con cuidado, Piper está algo lastimada todavía.-“_

_“-No duele, Azul. Déjalas.-“_

La chica sonreía. Nat levantó la mirada.

_“-¿Estás bien, Pipes?-“_

_“-Claro, cariño. Estoy bien. Todo está bien ahora.-“_

 

En cuanto terminaron las bienvenidas, Piper subió a su habitación. Azul la siguió, cargando el equipaje de las dos. La chica arrojó con descuido su gabardina en la silla, Lena había evitado que tirasen la prenda a la basura y había casi obligado a que alguien en el Instituto la reparase lo mejor posible. La chica se liberó de su gorra también, arrojándola sobre el escritorio. Se dejó caer en la cama.

_“-Estoy agotada.-“_

Lena se acercaba a la cuna del niño. Dormía aún.

_“-Siempre que paso tiempo fuera, cuando regreso, me impresiona lo rápido que crece… solo pasaron diez días.-“_

La chica se irguió por un momento, mirando a Lena.

_“-¿Quieres que lo lleve a la cama?-“_

_“-Déjalo dormir.-“_

Azul sabía que Piper no estaba bien. No desde que había despertado. La notaba asustada, nerviosa todo el tiempo. Era bastante lógico, la chica había estado literalmente a punto de morir. Se recostó junto a ella, apoyando su mano sobre su cintura y atrayéndola un poco.

_“-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Lena. Estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar un poco.-“_

La reportera se giró, dándole la espalda. Azul se quedó por un momento mirándola. Al fin, se levantó. Yahto parecía que despertaba, lo levantó de la cuna y dejó la habitación con el niño en brazos. Tiempo. Piper necesitaba algo de tiempo para superarlo y Azul iba a dárselo. Tal cual como la chica lo había hecho por ella tantas veces ya.

 

Cait y Curie bajaban hacia Publick Occurrences. La joven podía adivinar el alivio en la alta mujer. Llevaba días ausente, apenas hablaba. Su mirada había revivido en el instante en que había visto a las dos mujeres atravesar la puerta. La chica se alegraba, estaba costándole un mundo ver a Cait en ese estado.

Entraron apuradas al edificio. El frío fuera castigaba sin piedad. Cait se giró, viendo como la joven cerraba la puerta.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

_“-Perdona por estos días… sé que tú… todavía no estás del todo bien y yo no he sido la mejor de las compañías…-“_

_“-Cait. No te preocupes. Estoy bien y tú has estado todo el tiempo conmigo. Tengo que reconocer que mucho más callada que de costumbre… Pero es lógico. Estabas preocupada…-“_

La alta mujer se acercó un poco más, suave, intentando buscar cualquier señal de incomodidad en aquellos ojos grises.

_“-¿Puedo?-“_

La pelirroja se había quedado de pie frente a Curie. La chica bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió. Cait fue cerrando el espacio entre ellas con cuidado. Nunca sabía cómo actuar con delicadeza, los nervios la superaban. Levantó su mano hasta su cintura y la tomó, atrayéndola sin demasiada fuerza hasta notar que Curie no se resistía, no se asustaba, no se escapaba de sus caricias. Su otra mano subió también, la alta mujer la apretaba contra ella, sintiendo como sus brazos la rodeaban, como apretaba con fuerza su abrigo y se escondía en su pecho.

_“-Lo siento, Cait.-“_

_“-Deja de pedirme perdón. No necesitas hacerlo. Nunca.-“_

Curie levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Una sonrisa leve se formó en su boca en cuanto adivinó lo que Cait estaba por hacer.

_“-Puedes besarme, si quieres.-“_

_“-Iba a besarte sin que lo dijeses. Sé que esta vez lo hiciste con intención… solo para quedarte conmigo.-“_

La sonrisa de la chica se alargó y Cait la apagó con sus labios, subiéndola de la cintura y comiéndole la boca con fiereza. Era un beso agitado. Un beso que había contenido demasiado tiempo. Curie no se asustó, no se resistió. Le gustó. Sabía que Cait no iba a hacerle daño, nunca. Si todo era azar, si no había mucho que podía controlar, una seguridad tenía y era que en aquellos brazos se sentía a salvo.

 

_“-¿Piper? ¿Vas a bajar a cenar?-“_

La reportera llevaba todo el día en la cama. Apenas había cambiado de posición. Azul se acercó. Se sentó en el borde, junto a ella. Levantó su mano y corrió su pelo con cuidado. Piper cerró sus ojos en cuanto sintió sus dedos.

_“-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?-“_

_“-No. Solo estoy cansada… ya te lo dije.-“_

_“-Quizás deberíamos ir a la clínica… ¿Estás segura que no te duele?-“_

_“-No. Nada me duele. Solo déjame dormir.-“_

_“-Piper, no probaste bocado en todo el día.-“_

La chica se quedó en silencio. Lena la observaba. No sabía bien que hacer.

_“-¿Puedes subirme algo? No me siento bien todavía. No quiero que las niñas me vean así.-“_

_“-Cariño… Está bien. Ahora te traigo la cena. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Por qué no te metes bajo las mantas?-“_

La reportera asintió.

 

Piper hizo el esfuerzo de terminar lo que Lena le había traído y al fin dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, hundiéndose otra vez en la cama. Azul terminaba de quitarse la ropa. También estaba cansada. Miró su cicatriz por un momento. Apenas se notaba. Un fierro la había atravesado de lado a lado y apenas le había quedado una marca. Había sido arriesgado usar la teletransportación en aquel estado pero había salido bien. Por una vez, todo había salido bien.

Abrió las mantas y se metió en la cama. Piper la miraba. Desanudo su parche y lo dejó en la mesa de noche, acostándose enfrentada a la chica. Sus ojos verdes parecían asustados.

_“-¿Pipes… cariño… qué sucede?-“_

_“-N-nada. Nada. Perdón. Solo… me siento un poco sensible todavía. Fue mucho.-“_

Lena se acercó, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. La chica respondió apenas. Azul separó sus labios de los suyos pero Piper no levantaba la mirada.

_“-Vamos a estar bien, Piper. Vas a estar bien. Estoy aquí, contigo.-“_

La sintió asentir. La abrazó con más fuerzas, metiéndola en su pecho. Intentó dormir. Solo esperaba no volver a verla sangrando sobre aquel suelo. Muriendo a su costado.

 


	46. El velo que no puedo correr.

Lena la liberó de sus bragas y se trepó a su cuerpo, metiéndose entre sus piernas. La besaba. La besaba toda. La extrañaba. Se moría por tenerla. Levantó un poco su camiseta y bajó por su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de su piel. Se detuvo en la larga cicatriz de su costado, pasando sus dedos sobre ella, besándola con cuidado.

Volvió a sus pechos con su boca, su mano se metía entre las piernas de la reportera que se escondía entre su pelo y su cuello. Se acercó despacio, buscándola. Se metió suave en ella, empujando su mano con sus caderas. Comenzó a moverse, embistiéndola con su cuerpo.

_“-No…-“_

El tono de la chica hizo que Lena no tardase en salirse. Se separó un poco de su cuerpo. 

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Se estiró, buscando la luz en la mesa de noche. La encendió.  Vio sus lágrimas.

_“-¿Pipes? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Qué pasa?-“_

_“-Lo siento. Creo que… todavía no puedo.-“_

_“-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no me frenaste?-“_

_“-Lo siento… no quería que te sintieses mal.-“_

_“-Piper ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué me sintiese mal? ¿De qué hablas?-“_

La chica lloraba con ganas. Lena la abrazó pero notó lo incómoda que estaba poniéndola. No tardó en soltarla.

_“-Piper… soy yo. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Pensé… que querías… Sabes que podemos esperar el tiempo que sea.-“_

_“-Lo sé… es solo que ya hace mucho que volvimos y no quiero que te enojes conmigo.-“_

Lena se sentó en la cama, mirando a la reportera. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando allí. Sabía que a Piper le estaba costando superar lo de Libertalia pero aquello era demasiado.

_“-Piper, por favor. Que dices. ¿Ibas a hacerlo conmigo para que yo no me enojase? Es como si no me conocieses ¿Quién crees que soy?-“_

_“-Lo siento… De verdad.-“_

_“-Está bien… está bien. Tranquila...-“_

Azul tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás. Suspiró.

_“-Durmamos ¿Si? Mañana podemos hablar de esto, cuando te sientas mejor.-“_

Piper asentía. Lena se le acercó y esta vez la chica se acurrucó a su costado. La abrazó. No tenía idea que hacer para que la reportera se sintiese mejor. Se quedó estática, la mirada en el techo, sintiendo su respiración a su costado. Cuando logró dormirse, amanecía.

 

_Alakazam, Azul._ El sueño era siempre el mismo y cada vez que se despertaba creía que estaba muriendo. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca otra vez. La mirada oscura de Lena, quebrada, subiendo sus dedos para alcanzarla. Las ganas de darle un último beso. La sonrisa que no le había salido _. Por favor._

 

Azul se despertó dolorida. Su pierna iba a darle el día, podía notarlo. Estiró su brazo para llegar a Piper. La chica no estaba a su costado. Recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, miró a su alrededor. Su gabardina y su gorra seguían en el escritorio pero eso ya no era sinónimo de que la chica estuviese en casa, últimamente no solía usar aquella ropa. Lena creía que tenía que ver con Libertalia. Como todo lo que le pasaba a Piper. Como lo callada que estaba. Como la mirada de tristeza que llevaba todo el tiempo encima. O lo que había pasado hacía unas horas en esa misma cama.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cuna. El niño despertaba. Lo subió a sus brazos. Estaba grande. Y estaba creciendo sano, probablemente las papillas extrañas que Curie preparaba tenían mucho que ver. Bajó las escaleras, parecía que no había nadie en casa, las niñas estarían en la escuela y Albóndiga las habría seguido fuera, como era su costumbre. Y donde Piper, no lo sabía. Cuando llamó nadie contestó. Quizás estaba en el mercado.

Necesitaba hacer un viaje al Instituto. Hablar con Shaun. Agradecerle por haber salvado a la reportera, primero. Y después, saber si al final, el directorio estaba conforme con lo que había sucedido en Libertalia. Y el Ferrocarril. Llevaba demasiado sin contactarlos. Y por supuesto, Preston. Pero no quería dejar a la reportera sola, no la sentía bien.

La puerta se abrió y la chica entró a Home Plate. Llevaba un largo abrigo marrón sobre sus jeans y su camiseta. Su pelo hacia el costado.  Lena la observó, tal y como lo hacía últimamente. Intentando adivinar si Piper estaba allí o ausente, como empezaba a ser una costumbre.

_“-Buen día.-“_

_“-Hola.-“_

_“-¿Dónde estabas?-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

Azul se giró, quitando el biberón del agua.

_“-Por nada, Pipes… Solo pregunto…-“_

_“-En ningún lado en especial, solo caminando.-“_

_“-Piper… anoche…-“_

_“-Prefiero no hablar de todo eso, Lena.-“_

_“-Está bien. Lo que tú quieras.-“_

El tono de Azul fue agotado. Se imaginó que no iba a poder sacar una palabra de la chica.

_“-Tengo que ir al Instituto. Y necesito ver a Glory.-“_

_“-¿A Glory?-“_

_“-Sí. El Ferrocarril lleva demasiado tiempo sin dar señales de vida. Tengo miedo de que estén pensando en hacer algo estúpido contra el Instituto. Bunker Hill es todavía una herida abierta.-“_

_“-¿Cuándo piensas encontrarte con el Ferrocarril?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Piper. ¿Quieres venir?-“_

_“-Sí, quizás.-“_

Al menos todavía demostraba algún interés en algo, aunque a Lena no le hacía mucha gracia que ese algo fuese Glory.

_“-¿Puedes darle de comer a Yahto? Mi pierna está matándome, quiero meterla un poco bajo la ducha.-“_

Piper la miró en silencio, bajando sus ojos hasta el niño. Asintió sin demasiadas ganas acercándose y tomándolo en brazos con sequedad.

_“-¿Piper, estás bien?-“_

_“-Deja de preguntarme eso. Estoy bien. Ve a ducharte.-“_

 

El agua caliente aliviaba la tensión en su músculo. Dejó que la lluvia cayese directamente sobre su pierna durante un rato. La cicatriz que tenía sobre la rodilla era más larga, gracias a la vez que había quedado enterrada bajo los escombros. Era consciente de que su pierna no iba a mejorar mucho más que eso. A veces el dolor la enloquecía y solo podía pensar en que meterse para frenarlo, pero sabía que no podía volver a los calmantes si no quería arruinarlo todo.

Yahto lloraba, podía sentirlo desde allí. Quizás otra vez sus dientes. El niño no solía llorar cuando estaba en brazos de la reportera. Siempre que nadie podía calmarlo, incluso cuando ni siquiera Curie lo lograba, Piper encontraba la forma. O al menos así era antes de Libertalia. No dejaba de culparse por haber accedido a llevar a la chica allí pero lo cierto es que si Piper no se hubiese arrojado sobre ella, no estaba muy segura de si hubiera salido con vida de todo eso. Tiempo. La chica tenía que ponerse mejor, tenían que estar bien.

Salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo mientras caminaba el corredor. Cuando entró al salón, Piper no estaba allí y el niño estaba sobre el sofá. Solo. Se apuró hasta él y lo levantó contra su pecho. Piper bajaba las escaleras.

_“-¿Qué sucede contigo?-“_

El tono de Lena era duro.

_“-Solo fue un momento, Lena. Por dios. Necesitaba cambiarme.-“_

_“-¿Cambiarte? Piper. ¿Qué mierda? Lo dejaste solo sobre el sofá. Tiene seis meses. ¡Podría haberse caído!-“_

_“-Apenas puede moverse aún…-“_

_“-Piper, puede moverse bien, lo sabes. Lo has visto. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Vas a hablar conmigo de una buena vez o vas a dejar que todo se caiga a pedazos?-“_

La chica no dijo una palabra. Azul la vio tomar el abrigo que había dejado sobre la mesa y dejar Home Plate. Lena sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero no tenía idea de que y no encontraba una sensación peor que esa. Azul era el tipo de persona que solucionaba. Que hacía que las cosas funcionasen otra vez. Que encontraba la falla y buscaba la forma de arreglarla. Aquello, la desconcertaba completamente y no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Yahto lloraba otra vez. Lena lo apretó contra ella, susurrándole y hamacándolo con suavidad. Dentro, no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo estaba realmente mal y no estaba haciendo nada por solucionarlo.

 

Glory había recibido el mensaje de Lena. Al fin la mujer se dignaba a hablar con ellos otra vez. Golpeó la puerta de Home Plate dos veces y unos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza le abrieron. La mujer de cabellos blancos tardó en reaccionar y entrar, Piper no se veía bien.

_“-Glory.-“_

Azul estaba sentada a la mesa. Era tarde. Los niños dormían. Piper le dio la espalda y se acomodó en la silla enfrentada a Lena, Glory ocupó una en medio de las dos mujeres. Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

_“-Llevabas un tiempo sin aparecer…-“_

La General de los Minutemen la miró.

_“-Tuvimos problemas. Pero estamos aquí ahora. Quiero… quiero hablar con Desdémona sobre el futuro del Instituto.-“_

_“-¿El futuro? El Instituto no puede ser parte de ningún futuro, Lena. Sabes lo que hacen. Lo que hicieron en Bunker Hill no es más que una muestra de lo que son capaces. El único futuro que Desdémona quiere para el Instituto es su destrucción.-“_

_“-Prefiero hablar personalmente con ella.-“_

_“-Eso no va a ser posible.-“_

Azul la miró. Piper no decía una palabra, solo observaba con atención a la mujer morena que se sentaba a su costado.

_“-¿No va a ser posible? ¿Desdémona está bien?-“_

_“-Claro. Pero por ahora, está escondida, y pensamos mantenerla así por un tiempo. Las cosas están… extrañas últimamente Lena. Y tu relación con el Instituto… tu desaparición después de Bunker Hill… creo que vas a tener que ganarte nuestra confianza otra vez, si es que todavía te interesa tenerla.-“_

_“-Sabes de sobra que me interesa. Lo único que quiero, Glory, es que el yermo deje de ser un campo de batalla constante. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo.-“_

_“-Hermosas palabras. Pero mientras sean solo eso, vas a permitirnos la duda. Mira. Estamos terminando de evacuar una de nuestras casas seguras. Tengo casi media docena de sintéticos en Ticonderoga. Necesitan protección. ¿Quieres ayudar?-“_

Lena asintió. Vio como la agente sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un papel doblado y lo deslizaba sobre la mesa hasta ponerlo justo frente a ella.

_“-La contraseña del elevador. El punto de entrega al que tienen que llegar los sintéticos. Mañana, antes del amanecer. ¿Crees que puedes lograrlo?-“_

_“-Creo que sí.-“_

_“-Perfecto. Buena suerte con eso entonces. Piper. Que sigan bien.-“_

Glory se levantó y llevó su paso seguro hasta la salida. Quería girarse y volver a encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la reportera, quería terminar de entender que le sucedía a la chica esa noche, pero no quitó su mirada de la puerta hasta que la atravesó.

 

Piper miraba el papel que Lena tenía entre sus dedos. Subió sus ojos. Azul la observaba otra vez. Siempre la ponía nerviosa cuando la mujer clavaba su único ojo sobre ella. Su mirada oscura era increíblemente profunda y parecía que todo lo podía leer.

_“-Quieres venir. ¿Cierto?-“_

Lena lo preguntó con pesadez. No quería ponerla en riesgo y esperaba que la reportera le dijese que no.

_“-Sí. Quiero acompañarte.-“_

La mujer del refugio asintió, sin decir una palabra más. Las dos mujeres no tardaron mucho en meterse en la cama.

 

Tenía frío, otra vez. Podía sentir su costado quemándole. Quería moverse y no podía. La fiebre. Azul la observaba. La cicatriz en su rostro había desaparecido. Lena la miraba con sus dos ojos, oscuros, intensos. No le hablaba. No le decía una palabra y Piper estaba muriendo a su costado. Sintió sus dedos llegando a su mejilla. Estaban helados.


	47. Probar tu fuego.

Curie entró a Publick Occurrences. Era temprano. Había pasado por Home Plate para alcanzarles la comida de Yahto. Entró en silencio. Cait aún dormía. Buscó en la nevera algo de carne aunque ella prefería cereales, fruta o algo así, pero la pelirroja siempre elegía carne. Carne y huevos. Era lo que le gustaba desayunar. Dejó caer un poco de aceite sobre la sartén y espero a que la temperatura fuese la justa antes de ponerse a la tarea.

 

La alta mujer ocupaba casi toda la cama. Una de sus piernas escapaba de las sábanas cayendo desde el borde hacia el suelo. Su cabello estaba enredado entre uno de sus brazos. Estaba boca arriba, durmiendo con descaro. Sus labios algo separados, su respiración pesada. Profundamente dormida. Cait no siempre dormía así, era casi imposible acercarse a ella sin despertarla, siempre en alerta. Pero Curie comenzaba a notar en el último tiempo que en aquella cama, entre esas paredes y sobre todo, cuando se dormían juntas, Cait solía abandonarse al sueño con mucha más facilidad.

La pelirroja comenzó a sentir el olor de la carne recién hecha. Y huevos. Había huevos cerca. Abrió un ojo. La chica estaba de pie a un costado de la cama, mirándola. Sostenía una bandeja entre sus manos.

_“-¿Curie…?-“_

_“-¿Tienes hambre?-“_

_“-Sí… es como mi estado natural… ¿Hace cuanto estás allí?-“_

_“-Quizás unos siete minutos. No más.-“_

_“-¿De verdad? ¿Siete? ¿No cinco? ¿Diez?-“_

_“-Creo que mi cálculo es más aproximado.-“_

_“-No estaba calculando, estaba redondeando.-“_

_“-Nunca me gusto redondear números enteros.-“_

_“-Déjalo. Por favor. Comida.-“_

Curie se acercó con una sonrisa y se sentó en el lugar que Cait le marcaba golpeando con suavidad la palma de su mano sobre el colchón.

_“-¿Te levantaste muy temprano?-“_

_“-Sí. Llevé la comida de Yahto a Home Plate. Nos necesitan esta noche para cuidar a los niños, Piper y Lena tienen algo que hacer.-“_

_“-¿Te dijo Lena si quiere que la acompañe?-“_

_“-No. Pero Piper iba con ella.-“_

_“-La chica no está bien. No parece ella misma.-“_

_“-Sí… ¿Te gusta el desayuno?-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

Curie corría el cabello rojizo de su cara. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho su color y como se entendía con el verde de sus ojos. Como resaltaba aquella mezcla en su piel clara. Cait comía con ganas, siempre lo hacía y eso era algo que también le encantaba ver. Todo lo que la mujer hacía, lo hacía con ganas, con esa fuerza que se le notaba en cada gesto, con esa seguridad que a Curie le fascinaba.

_“-Cait… ¿Puedes enseñarme a disparar?-“_

La mujer terminó de tragar y la observó. Le estaba preguntando en serio.

_“-Mmm… Sí. Supongo que sí. No estás planeando otra escapada ¿No?-“_

_“-No, nada parecido. No voy a volver a salir sola, ya te lo dije. Solo quiero saber cómo defenderme.-“_

_“-Bueno… Podemos hacerlo hoy si quieres, pero tenemos que dejar la ciudad, buscar algún lugar seguro. ¿Crees que puedes salir ya?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Bien. Deja que me prepare y nos vamos ahora mismo.-“_

La chica le sonrió. Cait había devorado ya la comida y se levantaba con agilidad de la cama. Nunca usaba más que su ropa interior y una camiseta arriba para dormir. Curie se quedó un momento perdida en sus piernas, la pelirroja sonreía.

_“-A que tengo un buen trasero, puedes decirlo chica.-“_

El color se le amontonó en la cara a la joven doctora que se apuró hasta las escaleras balbuceando algo que Cait no pudo entender.

 

Llevaban rato caminando. A pesar del frío el día estaba bien. Curie estaba un poco menos asustada ahora que habían dejado las ruinas y el yermo comenzaba a abrirse ante ellas.

_“-Ey… de verdad. Chica, estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que nada se acerque a ti.-“_

_“-Lo siento. Estoy bien…-“_

Cait se frenó. Puso atención a los alrededores, la pelirroja trazaba en su mente una ruta de escape, se fijaba bien en todo lo que había en aquel lugar e intentaba leer cada posibilidad.

_“-Aquí estamos bien, Curie. Ven.-“_

La mujer sacaba una diez milímetros de su costal.

_“-Podemos empezar con esto. No tiene demasiado retroceso.-“_

La chica tomó la pistola que le alcanzaban.

_“-Aquí. ¿Ves aquel árbol? Vamos a apuntar hacia allí.-“_

Rodeó a la chica desde atrás, acomodando  su posición. Separó un poco sus piernas y bajó sus hombros. Apoyó por un momento su cabeza sobre el hombro de Curie, intentando ver hacia donde apuntaba la chica.

_“-¿Lo tienes?-“_

Cait daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

_“-Dispara.-“_

La chica obedeció. Ni una sola bala dio en el blanco.

_“-Bueno. Al menos disparaste en la dirección que te dije.-“_

Curie se giró con cara de pena y su arma todavía levantada. Cait se agachó apurada, pasándose a un costado y desarmando a la chica.

_“-Regla número uno. No me apuntes con eso, por más mala que sea tu puntería.-“_

_“-Oh, lo siento mucho, Cait. Me ponen nerviosas las armas. No sé por qué.-“_

_“-No te preocupes. Vamos otra vez.-“_

La joven no podía negar que estaba bastante sorprendida con la paciencia que Cait estaba mostrando con la situación. Le tomó varios cargadores dar al fin en el blanco y cuando lo logró no pudo evitar festejarlo, pero esta vez se aseguró de soltar el arma antes de tirarse encima de la mujer.

_“-Bien, chica. Si un árbol nos ataca, creo que estamos listas para defendernos.-“_

Curie le levantó la ceja pero al final, sonrió. La forma en que la pelirroja la miraba, la suavidad con que la tomaba de su cintura. Solo con ella era así y lo empezaba a entender. Cait era siempre tan dura, tan seca con todo el mundo. Pero cuando estaban solas, la alta mujer le mostraba a Curie un costado que jamás dejaba expuesto delante de nadie más. Y a pesar de que la chica sabía que Cait todavía no lograba relajarse completamente con ella, le gustaba la confianza que poco a poco empezaba a darle.

_“-La primera vez que pensé el sexo contigo, tengo que decir que fue de una manera completamente diferente a lo que terminó siendo.-“_

Cait ya había puesto los ojos en blanco. Era imposible seguir el hilo de pensamiento de la chica y era imposible hacerle entender que había momentos para algunos temas y para otros. Al menos ya lo llevaba bastante mejor y no siempre la agarraba tan descolocada.

_“-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo te lo habías imaginado?-“_

_“-Bueno, empezando por que no tenía mucha idea más que la teoría…  y todavía no la tengo, a decir verdad… no hemos estado juntas tantas veces…-“_

_“-Eso tiene solución.-“_

Curie levantó su sonrisa hacia ella otra vez.

_“-Lo imaginaba más… ¿Duro? No sé.-“_

La pelirroja era la que sonreía ahora.

_“-¿Y te gustaba imaginarlo así?-“_

La chica no se esperaba esa pregunta a pesar de que ahora que lo miraba en retrospectiva, estaba claro que se había metido allí sin ayuda alguna.

_“-Bueno… no lo sé. Supongo… tu… fuerza. Me gusta. Me gusta sentir que… No sé cómo decirlo. Me tienes. Algo así.-“_

_“-¿Te gustaría probarlo?-“_

_“-¿Probar? ¿A qué te refieres?-“_

_“-Probar como se siente ser mía.-“_

Curie se quedó en la mirada que tenía delante. El tono en su voz había cambiado completamente. Sintió que los dedos de la alta mujer se clavaban con fuerza en su cintura. Que sus brazos se tensaban, sosteniéndola.

_“-No sé bien… si entiendo.-“_

_“-Bésame.-“_

La chica la miró. Tardó solo un momento en obedecer. Sintió como una de las manos de Cait subía recorriendo toda su espalda y la tomaba de su pelo con fuerza. Como la mujer metía su lengua con violencia en ella, como le quitaba el aire, apretándola contra su cuerpo, besándola con rudeza. Pudo escuchar el gemido que escapó de su propia garganta.

_“-Buena chica…-“_

Ahora Cait la abrazaba, acariciando su cuello, susurrándole al oído. Curie creía que la mujer acababa de explicar bastante bien lo que estaba ofreciéndole.

 

Después de la conversación, ninguna de las dos había tenido mucha intención de quedarse lejos de Publick Occurrences y aunque no hablaron más del tema, la pelirroja apuraba la marcha y Curie no se quejaba.

Atravesaron el mercado apuradas también. Se metieron en el edificio en silencio. A esas alturas las dos sabían bien lo que estaba por pasar.

_“-Vamos.-“_

Cait la miraba casi sin pestañar, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

_“-Sube.-“_

Cada palabra que la pelirroja le decía le quedaba sonando dentro hasta la siguiente. Curie subió las escaleras, sintiendo a la alta mujer detrás, apenas a un escalón de distancia. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación la chica se frenó. Se giró hacia ella.

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-No quiero que hables a menos que sea para pedirme que pare. Si en algún momento algo de todo lo que hago te molesta, puedes frenarme. Es para lo único que puedes hablar.-“_

La chica se quedó de pie, mirándola. Cait acababa de cambiar por completo delante de ella. Su tono. La postura de su cuerpo. Su mirada. Curie lo aceptó. Sentía algo de miedo pero era una clase de miedo que nunca había sentido antes. Un miedo del que quería más.

Cait comenzó a quitarse el cinturón despacio, sin dejar de mirarla. Clavando sus ojos verdes sobre ella, con descaro, apenas pestañando. Veía el color teñir las mejillas de la chica, su cuello. Veía sus ojos grises moviéndose nerviosos hacia sus manos y hacia su cara otra vez. Terminó de quitarse el cinto con un arrastre seguro y dio un paso hacia la chica. Tomó una de sus muñecas y la ató con suficiente fuerzas para que la correa no se saliese pero cuidando de no hacerle daño.

La pelirroja la llevaba hacia la cama tirando del otro extremo del cinturón.

_“-Siéntate.-“_

Curie le obedeció.  Sintió como Cait le quitaba la camisa, metódicamente, botón tras botón. Como seguía con su camiseta después y su sostén. La mujer no la había tocado. La había desnudado dejándola con solo sus jeans sin apenas tocarla y tiraba otra vez de la correa, recostándola en la cama y pasando el cinturón por detrás de los fierros de la cabecera, tomando la mano que le quedaba libre y fijándola en la tira de cuero de la misma forma con que había inmovilizado la otra.

La chica miró hacia sus muñecas atadas. Volvió la vista hacia la pelirroja que se desabrochaba el chaleco despacio, su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, su sonrisa a medio hacer. Curie pudo sentir como paseaba sus ojos por cada parte desnuda de su cuerpo y se sintió expuesta. Sus manos se movieron involuntariamente, recordándole que ya no podía taparse.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego terminaba de quitarle las botas y sus dedos desabotonaban sus jeans. Curie respiraba agitada.

_“-No voy a hacerte daño. Nunca, Curie. Pero voy a hacer que te acabes gritando mi nombre.-“_

Los pantalones de la chica cayeron a un costado de la cama. Sus bragas, sobre el escritorio. Cait se arrodilló entre sus piernas, mirándola. Al lado de su piel, curtida por el sol, llena de cicatrices, marcada por tanto yermo, la piel de Curie resaltaba. Apenas podía encontrar algunas marcas y su suavidad no dejaba de enloquecerla cada vez que la sentía. Clavó sus uñas a los costados de sus muslos y las bajó por sus piernas, con suficiente fuerza como para que un camino rosado se marcase en la delicada piel que tenía delante. Los ojos grises seguían mirándola con algo de miedo y Cait no podía evitar querer follarla con locura cada vez que Curie la miraba así.

La chica sintió como la alta mujer enredaba sus brazos pasándolos por debajo de sus muslos y levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo. Sintió como el cuero que la atrapaba se tensaba. Abrió los ojos. Vio la boca de la pelirroja bajando entre sus piernas. Como Cait la levantaba un poco más y se inclinaba sobre ella. Como su lengua comenzaba a pasear entre sus muslos aprisionados en sus fuertes brazos. Como se metía entre sus piernas abiertas sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Definitivamente Cait se había encargado de que esta vez Curie no pudiese golpearla.

Cait se la llevó a la boca con un solo movimiento, levantándola los últimos centímetros y besándola sin piedad. Sintió el gemido de la chica, el miedo y el placer le salían por partes iguales. La vio tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos desesperadas intentando liberarse de las ataduras. Sus pezones levantados, perfectos, rosados. Metió su lengua con ganas en su entrada, sintiendo como la chica se mojaba, como sus muslos se apretaban en sus hombros, como sus caderas empujaban. La besó con locura, la atrapó suave entre sus dientes, subiendo y bajando, rodeándola con sus labios cada poco y absorbiéndola toda. Curie estaba empapada y no dejaba de moverse. Cait la liberó con un sonido de su boca. Notó el color en su cara. Sus ojos pidiendo por más. Sus piernas temblando.

_“-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, chica. Gírate.-“_

Curie se quedó mirándola. Todo lo que la mujer acababa de hacerle. Su lengua. En todos lados, sus besos. Había estado a punto de matarla.

_“-¿Tengo que repetirlo?-“_

La chica se giró.

_“-Ponte de rodillas. Si miras, no te acabas.-“_

Cait la había atado a la parte baja de la cabecera con intención y cuando la chica le obedeció, la pelirroja se sonrió de tenerla así. La vista era tal y como lo había imaginado ya demasiadas veces. Sabía que la chica se sentía ahora totalmente vulnerable y lo disfrutaba. Porque seguía allí. Para ella. Le gustaba. Curie estaba disfrutándolo todo.

La pelirroja se acercó, arrodillándose detrás de sus caderas. Pasó su mano por la espalda de Curie, siguiendo su espina y apretando una de sus nalgas cuando llegó hasta allí.

_“-Joder… Chica. Tienes un trasero perfecto. Quiero morderlo hasta hacerte gritar.-“_

Sintió como Curie se sobresaltaba y casi le adivinó una risa nerviosa.

La primera palmada fue suave. Solo para saber.

La chica no se movió. Su cuerpo apenas reaccionó y en cuanto Cait separó su mano lo notó. Curie se tiraba hacia ella, buscándola.

Cait enredó sus dedos entre su pelo y la tiró hacia atrás, apoyándola con sus caderas. Su mano libre cayó otra vez sobre la piel clara de la chica, pero con más fuerza. El gemido de Curie hizo que la mujer dejase escapar una sonrisa y bajase su mano por tercera vez.

_“-Te gusta. Lo estás disfrutando ¿Verdad? Lo quieres más fuerte.-“_

Algo en el tono de la mujer hacía que Curie se mojase más y más. Se apretaba contra las caderas de Cait. Quería con locura que la tocase, que la tuviese. Pero no podía hablar. Lo sabía. Igual que no podía mirarla y estaba muriéndose por saber en qué forma esos ojos verdes la miraban desde atrás.

Cait tiró más de su pelo y apuró las palmadas, notando como la piel de la chica se teñía más y más de color cada vez que bajaba su mano. Curie gemía sin retenerse. Cait separó sus piernas y soltó su cabello. La obligó a bajar hasta sus codos y se apartó un poco para mirarla. Cuando volvió a apretarse contra ella, fueron sus dedos lo primero que Curie sintió, metiéndose hondos en ella. Y después, todo su cuerpo. La mujer no dejaba de bajar su mano contra sus muslos, de empujarla con sus caderas, haciendo que su rostro se hundiese cada vez más contra el colchón. La chica podía sentir la ansiedad con que Cait la estaba teniendo y la estaba volviendo loca.

La mujer le hablaba. Le obligaba a decir. Le volvía a hablar. Curie soltaba cada palabra que Cait le pedía. Se movía justo como sus manos le indicaban, gemía solo cuando la dejaba. No sabía ya cuanto tiempo llevaba sintiéndola dentro en esa forma cuando la pelirroja por fin la dejo acabarse y la chica lo hizo, con su nombre en la boca.

Sintió sus dedos desanudando el cuero, su aliento y sus besos en la espalda. Su ternura. Sus caricias cubriéndole toda la desnudez. Giró su cabeza para encontrarla. Cait la observaba llena de preguntas. Curie le adivinó el miedo detrás del verde de su mirada.

_“-Soy toda tuya, Cait.-“_

Fue todo lo que le dijo. Vio como sus ojos se aflojaban, sonriéndole otra vez.

 


	48. Si te entierro hasta ver.

_“-¿Piper? Si no estás segura yo puedo encargarme de esto sin problemas. Puedes esperarme aquí, o volver a casa.-“_

La chica parecía nerviosa. Lena podía ver como su arma temblaba entre sus manos. Piper nunca había sido así, era segura en el yermo. La conocía, la reportera le había cuidado las espaldas más de una vez por los caminos.

_“-Ey… Pipes. Está bien si todavía es demasiado pronto para que estés aquí fuera.-“_

Lena pudo ver sus ojos claros desafiantes. Esa era otra de sus nuevas miradas, quizás la que más le dolía. La miraba como si por un momento la estuviese odiando. Como si solo quisiese dejar de tenerla delante.

_“-Lo siento, Piper. Está bien. Vamos.-“_

Al menos la chica había aceptado llevar las protecciones de cuero. Era mejor que nada.

Desde que habían introducido la clave en el ascensor de Ticonderoga, algo a Azul le hacía ruido. Se había apurado a desenfundar su arma. Algo no estaba bien allí.

En cuanto llegaron al piso superior y el elevador se abrió, Lena pudo entender que era lo que no le cerraba. Vacío. Todo estaba vacío allí. No había sintéticos ni agentes del Ferrocarril ni nada similar. Estaba claro que habían vaciado aquel lugar hacia rato. Glory. Glory otra vez estaba poniéndola a prueba.

_“-Dios. Maldita zorra. No se cansa de joderme una y otra vez. Bien. Supongo que no tenemos una mierda que hacer aquí.-“_

Lena se giró. Piper la miraba. Un ruido extraño a sus espaldas hizo que la mujer se volviese una vez más. Las luces azules la cegaron, cuando pudo abrir su ojo otra vez, varios cazadores le apuntaban. Y Justin. Justin Ayo fuera del Instituto, frente a ella, en uno de los escondites del Ferrocarril.

Azul retrocedió instintivamente, buscando cubrir a Piper con su cuerpo.

_“-Lena. Que inmensa coincidencia encontrarte en este lugar.-“_

El tono de aquel hombre era siniestro y su mirada, peor aún.

_“-Suelta tus armas, por favor. Mantengamos esto de una forma civilizada. Al menos el tiempo que dure.-“_

Azul nunca había visto tantos cazadores juntos. Media docena de ellos le apuntaban con sus armas láser. Si estuviese sola, quizás, quizás hubiese sido lo suficientemente suicida para arriesgarse.

_“-Vamos, si quisiera matarlas, estarían muertas. Pero no quiero algo así. Con esto tengo suficiente. Ahora Shaun no puede negarlo más. Estás trabajando con el Ferrocarril y tengo seis cerebros sintéticos con estas bellas imágenes para probárselo, a él y a todos los inútiles del directorio._

Lena y Piper bajaron sus armas con cuidado. La mujer del refugio pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre. Sintió que la reportera se movía a sus espaldas, la chica caminaba a su costado, avanzando hacia los cazadores. Lena intentó frenarla y vio como todas las armas se levantaban contra ellas.

 

Solo recordaba la luz azul inundando toda la estancia. El calor, el terrible calor de las armas laser y Piper. Piper otra vez en el suelo, a su lado, pero algo era diferente. No se movía. La chica no se movía. Se levantó, todavía le costaba ver. Se acercó a la reportera. Pudo ver la terrible herida en su hombro, en una de sus piernas, en todo el costado de su cabeza.

_“-Piper.-“_

El silencio en la habitación era asfixiante.

_“-Piper… cariño.-“_

Lena clavaba un estimulante sobre el pecho de la mujer. Apoyó sus dos manos y comenzó a masajearla. Contaba. Abría su boca, sus labios se enfriaban, aire. Su pecho se inflaba. Otra vez subía sus manos a su pecho.

_“-Piper, Dios. Por favor.-“_

Alguien se acercaba.

_“-Es el precio de jugar a demasiadas puntas, Lena. Te dije que ibas a terminar matándola.-“_

Azul no necesitaba girarse para saber que era Glory la que hablaba. Tampoco necesitaba mirarla para saber que la agente estaba quebrada.

_“-Piper… Vamos. Mi amor… por favor. Otra vez, no.-“_

Su cabeza seguía contando. Sus manos empujaban el pecho inerte de la reportera contra el suelo, cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez que se acercaba a su boca su mirada vacía le revolvía el estómago.

_“-Lena. Vete de aquí. Llévatela. No pienso matarte hasta que no la entierres.-“_

_“-No. No está muerta.-“_

Glory podía ver la herida en el costado de su cabeza. Sus ojos vacíos, La blancura en su rostro.

_“-Si quieres poder despedirte de ella como deberías hacerlo, tienes que irte ahora.-“_

Los puños de Azul se cerraron sobre el pecho de la chica. Su cabeza cayó sobre ellos. El grito que Lena dio hizo que Glory se encogiese por dentro. La vio pasando sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo, levantándose como si no fuese a lograrlo. Vio la cabeza de Piper caer hacia atrás, su brazo moviéndose en el aire. Su cabello empapado en sangre.

Dejó que Lena se alejase.

 

El sol caía otra vez y Azul no tenía idea cuanto llevaba caminando. Las puertas de Sanctuary se abrieron deprisa pero Lena no entró. Rodeaba el muro, sus milicianos la miraban desde arriba. Alguien gritó algo. Pasó el pequeño puente y subió la colina. Se quedó de pie. No. No con Nate. No era así. No era lo mismo. Se giró, caminando en la otra dirección. El cuerpo de Piper le pesaba en el pecho y solo en el pecho. La chica ya no tenía color. La sangre era negra y estaba helada. Lena podía sentir como iba endureciéndose.

La bajó con cuidado a sus pies. Pudo sentir el hormigueo en sus brazos, la sangre volviendo a correr. No se alejó demasiado de ella, clavó sus dedos en la tierra, removiéndola. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra vez.

Grace estaba de pie a varios metros. No necesitaba acercarse más para entender que no había nada que pudiese hacer por Piper. Intentó no preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaría Lena cargando a la chica muerta por la carretera. No sabía qué hacer. Podía ver las manos de la General enterrándose con violencia en el suelo. Solo cuando notó los desgarros que comenzaban a aparecer en sus dedos, decidió acercarse.

_“-General…-“_

_“-Fuera. Fuera de aquí.-“_

_“-Lena… deja que te ayude.-“_

_“-¡Fuera! No quiero a nadie aquí. Nunca.-“_

 

Lena veía la sangre en sus manos pero no la entendía. Enterraba con furia una larga roca que había encontrado cerca, agrandaba aquella fosa golpe a golpe. No podía mirarla. Alguien había tirado una pala a su costado pero no lo había entendido. Sabía que Grace seguía cerca, podía sentir que alguien la miraba. No sabía cuánto había pasado ya allí pero el agujero era profundo y ella estaba dentro. Se levantó, tomando a Piper desde sus axilas y la arrastró. Cayó al suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la tierra, la chica entre sus piernas. Era de noche. Era de noche otra vez. Lena la hamacaba entre sus brazos. Le cantaba, desafinando. Todo lo mal que podía. Escuchaba su voz pidiéndole que volviese a hacerlo. _Puedes cantarla todas las veces que quieras._

Se reía, mientras lloraba, Azul se reía con Piper otra vez.

Le tomó horas salir de allí y más horas terminar de enterrarla. Sus manos eran un desastre. Su ropa estaba teñida de tierra y de su sangre. Lena se acomodaba el rifle a su espalda y caminaba hacia la carretera. Grace seguía allí. Le habló al pasar pero la General no escuchaba. Algunos milicianos espiaban sobre el muro. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra.

 

La noticia había llegado rápido a Diamond City. La General de los Minutemen había enterrado a Piper Wright en Sanctuary. Curie llevaban haciendo lo imposible para que aquel rumor no llegase a los oídos de las niñas. Cait y Nick habían partido hacia el asentamiento en el instante que se lo habían dicho. De Lena, nadie sabía nada aún. La habían visto tomar la carretera otra vez, su rifle al hombro. No había dicho una palabra.

 

El taller estaba helado. Azul no quería encender el fuego. Estaba sentada en el viejo sillón. A oscuras. Solo la luz de su pipboy iluminaba el lugar. Tenía su revólver apretado en su mano, miraba hacia la motocicleta. Estaba quedando bien. Faltaba mucho trabajo, y nunca lo iba a terminar, pero estaba quedando bien. Quizás el próximo que la encontrase.

Bebió otro trago de la botella caliente que apretaba en su mano. Cait y Curie iban a encargarse de todo. Sí. También estaba Nick. Valentine siempre hacía lo correcto. Levantó el arma hasta su sien. Apretó su ojo con fuerza. Podía sentir los latidos reventándole el pecho. Su mano temblaba con violencia. Respiró. El arma bajaba a su costado por tercera vez.

Miró su mesa de trabajo. La recordó entre sus brazos. Se sintió una vez más entre sus piernas, abrazada a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. No había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiese estar, el único lugar en que realmente se sentía en casa, se sentía viva. Y ahora no podía volver a ella nunca más. Ese día había sido uno de los últimos donde todo había estado bien y no había pasado siquiera un mes. En un mes, todo se había terminado.

Cuando perdió a Shaun, a Nate, pensó que nunca iba a poder sentir un dolor más inmenso que aquel. Ahora sabía hasta qué punto se había equivocado.

 

Nick y Cait habían pasado ya por el asentamiento. Alguien les había señalado la tumba fresca. Grace había dado demasiados detalles como para que hubiesen dudas de quien estaba allí. El detective se había quebrado sobre aquel pedazo de tierra y Cait apenas había podido levantarlo otra vez. Los dos habían vuelto a la carretera en el silencio más profundo que alguna vez habían hecho en sus vidas. Buscaban a Lena. Una patrulla la había visto cerca del puesto avanzado de la estación.

 

La música en su pipboy seguía sonando. Al menos era mejor que el silencio. Que su voz dulce quemándole la cabeza, desgarrándola por dentro. La había perdido. La había perdido dos veces. No había llegado a recuperarla desde la primera vez y ahora ya no tenía forma de hacerlo. Nada. No podía hacer nada. Solo terminar con todo de una buena vez pero cada vez que apoyaba el cañón en su cabeza, la mirada de Piper, pidiéndole que los cuidara. Su voz.

_One look and I yelled timber_  
_Watch out for flying glass._  
_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out_  
_I went into a spin and I started to shout_  
_I've been hit, This is it, this is it._

Lena tarareaba con descuido la canción, frenándose para bajar todo el whisky que podía por su garganta cada poco. Golpeaba con ritmo su revólver sobre su pierna. No es que fuese mucha casualidad, la radio de Diamond City apenas tenía más de dos horas de música y ella llevaba al menos una hora escuchándola, pero aquella era su canción. La que sonaba el día en que la vio por primera vez.

_I was walking along minding my business_  
_When love came and hit me in the eye_  
_Flash, bam, alakazam._

Alakazam. _¿Recuerdas la palabra secreta?_ La voz de Piper, un susurro en las habitaciones del Instituto. Su mirada, su paranoia. La había elegido la chica, era su canción. Era algo que ninguna de las dos iba a olvidar jamás. _Alakazam_. Un nudo en su estómago comenzó a formarse. Volvió a verla frente a ella, su mirada asustada, su costado destrozado. Demasiado destrozado. Iba a morir allí y después, el Instituto.

El instituto y la cicatriz prolija en su costado. Y su tristeza infinita. Y las noches en que intentaba tocarla. Y el niño. El niño y su llanto cada vez que Lena casi la obligaba a sostenerlo. El odio. La indiferencia que más de una vez en las últimas semanas le había descubierto en la mirada. Piper. Piper nunca la hubiese mirado así. _Alakazam_.

Se levantó del sofá. La botella rodó por el suelo. Sintió sus latidos desbocados. Tenía que volver.

 

Cuando Cait y Nick la vieron subiendo por la carretera, casi corriendo, con su mirada ida, sus ropas cubiertas de tierra y sangre, sus dedos en carne viva, no pudieron más que frenarse en seco. La mujer apenas los miró, sin parar, siguió avanzando.

_“-Tenemos que volver por Piper.-“_

Cait se apuró a seguirla. Nick negó por un momento. La mujer olía a sangre y a whisky.

_“-Joder, Lena. Mírate. Frena. Deja que te ayudemos.-“_

Azul se frenó. Giro despacio. Los miró con intensidad, con una intensidad con la que en su vida los había mirado.

_“-Sé que parece que acabo de perder la cabeza. Sé cómo me veo en este segundo. Pero tienen que confiar en mí, solo esta vez. Si me equivoco, prometo dejar que me ayuden en todo lo que quieran.-“_

Cait y Nick se miraron por un momento. Fue Cait la primera que habló.

_“-Marca el camino.-“_

 

Cait había tenido que frenar a Nick en cuanto Lena se había puesto a desenterrarla. Iban a confiar en ella. Había tenido que recordárselo demasiado para que el detective no intentara darle una paliza a la mujer.

Al final, los dos terminaron ayudándola. Cuando el cuerpo de Piper volvió a verse, los tres tuvieron que frenar. Fue difícil terminar de remover la tierra de su rostro. Y cuando Lena tomó su cuchillo y lo levantó, dispuesta a clavarlo en la cara de la chica, el puño metálico se cerró sobre su muñeca con tanta fuerza que Azul pensó que acababa de quebrársela. Lo miró.

_“-No es ella. Nick. No es ella, no puede ser. Piper nunca me hubiese mirado así.-“_

El detective comenzó a aflojar sus dedos metálicos. La mirada de Lena, su llanto. Cait apenas respiraba a un costado.

Azul bajó el cuchillo con fuerza, un gemido se le cortó en la garganta. Sentía que iba a vomitar su estómago entero en cualquier momento. Metió sus dedos. No sentía nada. Quizás se había vuelto loca, quizás por fin, el yermo se había quedado con su cordura también.

Y entonces, metal. Un diminuto cilindro resbalaba entre sus dedos. _Alakazam_.

 

 

 

 


	49. Si te arrancan de mí.

Lena apagó el mísero fuego con su bota. Su saco ya estaba enrollado. Lo ajustó a las correas de su costal. Terminó de masticar el pedazo de carne salada y se llevó la botella a la boca, dando un generoso trago. Acomodó cada revólver a los costados de su bandolera y cruzó bien su rifle. La noche era helada. Miró una vez más el mapa arrugado que tenía en sus manos. Afinó un poco la punta del lápiz entre sus dientes y marcó un círculo en el papel. Era allí. Tenía que ser. Sabía que Justin la había movido varias veces. Sabía que la mantenía con vida. No entendía por qué. Quizás, era su seguro. Quizás, Shaun.

Caminó hacia el lago con seguridad. Había elegido entrar en mitad de la noche. Llevaba su machete apretado en su mano derecha. Una nueva cicatriz adornaba su cara, cortando parte de su labio inferior y bajándole hacia el cuello. Otra vez, del lado mutilado de su rostro. No era la única nueva herida que Lena había ganado en las últimas semanas. Sabía que estaba siendo descuidada por demás. Sabía que  no salía de su modo ejército, como Piper solía llamarlo, desde que había comenzado a buscarla. No le importaba, solo iba a frenar cuando la encontrase o la mataran.

Se metió en aquel edificio en silencio. Sus pasos apenas se sentían. Todo su cuerpo estaba tensado, todos sus músculos listos. El largo corredor de la entrada de servicio terminaba en un espacio abierto. Lena pudo ver el entrepiso que daba a la puerta principal y los guardias aburridos que custodiaban la entrada. Se apretó contra la pared, acercándose por la oscuridad hasta los dos hombres. Se prendió al saliente del muro con agilidad, levantando todo su peso con sus brazos, sin apenas hacer ruido, colándose detrás de los dos distraídos hombres. No perdió el tiempo. Al primero lo degolló con su machete. El segundo cayó con la hoja metálica atravesada en su estómago y los negros guantes de cuero de Lena ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de su boca. Los registró apurada, tomando la munición que encontró e internándose en el único corredor que veía delante.

El laser de una torreta alcanzó el metal de su pechera. Desenfundó el revólver y apuntó. Solo un par de balas se le hicieron necesarias. Su otra mano tomaba la segunda arma, venían por ella.

Lena avanzaba decidida por el corredor. Intentaba guardar munición haciendo que cada disparo valiese la pena. No se cubría demasiado, la puntería de aquellos guardias era lamentable y los pocos sintéticos del lugar no le representaban ninguna dificultad. Iba enfundada en la pesada armadura que los marines habían utilizado antes de las bombas y a pesar de que le imposibilitaba bastante el movimiento, era lo que necesitaba para el estado en el que estaba.

Bajó con sus dos dedos el visor de su casco. Llevaba una de sus armas levantadas y había enfundado la segunda, dejando su mano libre cerca de las granadas cegadoras enganchadas a su bandolera. El lugar se abría delante y varios guardias la esperaban. Arrojó una atrás de otra, con apenas segundos de diferencia. Se agachó, quedándose de espaldas y con sus dos dedos activó el sigilante. Tomó su machete con fuerza.

 

Lena limpiaba la sangre de la hoja sobre su antebrazo. El único hombre vivo que quedaba en aquel lugar temblaba con violencia, sosteniéndose la herida que tenía en el estómago.

_“-Mírala. Mírala bien. Dime dónde la tienen o voy a tomarme las siguientes doce horas en matarte. Y cada una de ellas va a ser eterna. Te lo aseguro.-“_

_“-C-Covenant. La doctora Chambers la tiene… Ella…-“_

_“-¿Ella?-“_

Lena apoyaba la punta de su machete sobre el muslo descubierto del guardia.

_“-Ella experimenta c-con sintéticos… Trabaja para el Instituto…-“_

Para Justin. Estaba claro, bien claro que el director de retención de sintéticos había extendido sus redes por el yermo sin que nadie en el directorio lo supiese. O al menos eso esperaba. Esperaba que nada de todo lo que había vivido en el último tiempo fuese culpa de Shaun.

La mujer del refugio no tardó en cortar la garganta del desgraciado que se desangró entre patéticos gemidos. Lena miró la herida sobre su cadera, justo debajo de la armadura. No era nada. Ni siquiera necesitaba inyectarse. Termino de registrar los cuerpos mutilados y salió despacio de aquel lugar. Covenant. Chambers. Hacia allí. Sin demora.

 

Piper se sentía débil. La falta de comida empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Aquella celda era aún peor que la anterior. Estaba sentada en el rincón más alejado de la metálica puerta, abrazando sus piernas, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Sus ojos cerrados. Perdida en Azul. Lo único que seguía manteniéndola viva eran ellos. Era Home Plate. Eran sus recuerdos.

El hombre del Instituto se había reído de ella. Durante semanas, se había burlado una y otra vez. Lena no la reconocía. Lena no sabía que en su cama dormía otra mujer. Le habían hecho demasiadas preguntas. La habían atado y desatado. Conectado y desconectado. La habían quemado y la habían inyectado. Se habían olvidado de ella por semanas, tirándola en el rincón más oscuro que habían encontrado y ahora la habían entregado a aquella maniática, que odiaba al Instituto pero trabajaba con ellos. Que quería convencerla de que ella, Piper, era una sintética. Una copia de la reportera de carne y hueso. Que iba a diseccionarla viva en cuanto “la dejasen.” Y por los gritos que escuchaba desde que había llegado a ese lugar, la mujer podía estar tranquilamente hablando en serio.

Piper sabía quién era. En su cabeza una canción sonaba una y otra vez. Azul iba a recordarla un día. Iba a preguntar. Iba a saber. Iba a buscarla y a sacarla de allí. Y entonces, se perdía... En su sonrisa. En su voz que a veces le costaba recordar. En su tacto. En su olor. Azul.

 

La chica miraba asustada el sonido que salía de la cerradura. Un clic. Un segundo de silencio. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una armadura. Un casco, un cristal naranja y detrás, una mirada furiosa. La mujer del refugio empujó la puerta y entró en la celda. La luz de su pipboy lo iluminó todo. Sangraba. Sangraba de su costado profusamente. Se quitó el casco, arrojándolo a un costado. Cayó de espaldas contra la puerta, trabándola con su cuerpo.

_“-Piper…-“_

Azul la observaba. La chica estaba pálida. Había perdido demasiado peso. Su cabello estaba más largo y lo llevaba descuidado. La camiseta larga que la cubría estaba desgarrada por todos lados.

_“-Pipes…-“_

La reportera se acercaba con miedo hacia la puerta, arrastrándose hacia la mujer. Lena estiraba su mano. La tomó en cuanto la chica estuvo cerca. Tiró suave de ella hasta acurrucarla entre sus piernas.

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-…when love came and hit me in the eye…-“_

Lena cantaba cada palabra desafinando mientras intentaba que su voz no se quebrase. Piper se apretaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

_“-Flash, bam, alakazam…-“_

La voz de la reportera era dulce, no desentonaba. La melodía le llegó a Lena hasta lo más profundo. Era la clave secreta más tonta que habían podido elegir. Pero Piper siempre reía cuando la escuchaba cantar y no había nada en el mundo que Azul no hiciese por verla feliz.

_“-Lo siento, mi amor. Lo siento tanto. Voy a sacarte de aquí ahora.-“_

Piper miraba su mano ensangrentada, Lena tenía una herida profunda en su costado. Subió la mirada. Una nueva cicatriz cruzaba su labio, cortaba su cuello. Su mirada era intensa, amenazante. Su semblante agotado.

_“-Azul… estás herida.-“_

_“-Estoy bien. Vamos a salir de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?-“_

_“-Creo… creo que sí.-“_

Lena se quitaba la armadura con prisa dejándola a un costado. Piper pudo ver el mono oscuro que llevaba debajo. La vio sacando uno parecido de su costal.

_“-Vístete con esto, cariño. Vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.-“_

Piper intentaba apurarse pero estaba débil. Azul pudo ver las marcas en su cuerpo durante el tiempo que le tomó a la chica entrar en aquel mono. La cicatriz en su costado, tan diferente.

La ayudaba sin separarse demasiado de la puerta. Se levantaron del suelo. Lena tomó el pecho de la armadura que acababa de soltar y vistió con ella a la chica. El casco. Lo ajusto con cuidado bajo su cara.

_“-Lena… no. Necesitas esto. Ese mono no va a frenar las balas…-“_

_“-Shh. Vamos a salir de aquí pero escúchame, Piper. Escúchame.-“_

Azul ajustaba un cinturón alrededor de la chica.

_“-Esto es un sigilante. ¿Ves estas dos perillas? Está listo para activarlo y quedan dos cargas enteras. Escucha. Pones tus dos dedos aquí y presionas, de esta forma. En cuanto lo hagas tienes dos minutos para moverte sin que nadie te vea. ¿Lo entiendes? Dos veces.-“_

Piper asentía con debilidad.

_“-Si te digo que lo uses, lo haces, sales de aquí. Mira. Mira mi pipboy. Estamos en este corredor ¿Si? No estamos tan lejos de la entrada si tomamos estas escaleras. Esta es la segunda planta. Sales por aquí. ¿Lo entiendes, Piper?-“_

_“-Si… pero no voy a irme de aquí sin ti.-“_

Lena la tomó de los hombros mirándola con violencia.

_“-Vas a salir de aquí no importa que. ¿Me entiendes? No puedo perderte otra vez, voy a morirme si te pierdo otra vez. Prométeme que vas a usarlo si te pido que lo hagas y vas a salir de aquí justo como te lo dije.-“_

Piper pudo notar la angustia desbordada en la voz de Azul. Un nudo se subió hasta su garganta. La mujer estaba completamente quebrada. Asintió despacio, pasando sus dedos por la nueva cicatriz en su rostro.

_“-Ahora, sé que no te gustan estas cosas. Pero necesito que estés despierta. Dame tu mano.-“_

Lena dejó caer un par de píldoras en la palma de la chica.

_“-Tómalas. No van a tardar en hacer efecto.-“_

La mujer del refugio aseguraba uno de sus revólveres en la armadura de la chica. Piper no dudo en hacerle caso y tragó las píldoras con la botella de agua que Lena le alcanzaba.

_“-¿Lista?-“_

La chica vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Lena. Segura. Su mirada abarcándola toda. Esa mirada que le aseguraba que mientras esa mujer estuviese cerca de ella, todo iba a estar bien. De alguna forma, todo iba a estar bien.

_“-Lista-“_

Azul abrió la puerta con cuidado, su revólver en una de sus manos, con la otra, Piper. Al fin. Al fin la había encontrado.

 

La reportera podía sentir una especie de alarma resonando a lo lejos. Vio cuerpos en el corredor, a varios metros. Lena la llevaba en la otra dirección. Bajó la mirada, Azul dejaba un rastro de sangre sobre el suelo.

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-Shh… Atenta, Pipes.-“_

Azul acababa de apoyarla contra la pared, en un recoveco y apretaba con rapidez las teclas de una vieja terminal amurada a la pared. La puerta metálica delante de ellas no tardó más que segundos en abrirse.

Piper se asustó cuando Lena disparó al terminal. La mujer se apuró en apretar su mano y las dos atravesaron la puerta. Azul la cerró con fuerza en cuanto pasaron. El cierre metálico sonó. Detrás, podían escuchar el sonido de pasos alcanzándolas por el corredor que acababan de dejar.

La reportera la observaba. La había visto infinidad de veces en su modo ejército, pero aquello, el estado en el que la mujer estaba, jamás lo había presenciado. Todos sus sentidos parecían agudizados. Sus movimientos eran completamente silenciosos. Su mirada helada. A pesar de la herida horrible que tenía en su costado, Piper no notaba ningún signo de dolor en la mujer.

_“-Lena, por favor… Al menos un estimulante… estás perdiendo demasiada sangre…-“_

_“-No quedan, Piper. Ya casi estamos fuera.-“_

La chica notó como el tono de Lena se quebraba en la última frase. Sintió como Azul la empujaba contra la pared.

_“-Quédate.-“_

Vio a la mujer desenganchar un cilindro de su bandolera.

_“-Si pasamos esto, estamos fuera.-“_

La vio girar en la esquina del corredor en el que se encontraban. Se acercó con cuidado, desenfundando el revólver que Lena le había enganchado a la armadura.

Un robot centinela. Lena acababa de lanzarse delante de un robot centinela. La reportera la observó. El robot ya había detectado a la mujer y sus armas automáticas disparan siguiéndola y dejando un profundo surco en la pared. El polvo se levantaba en toda la habitación. Vio como Azul arrojaba la granada que llevaba en su mano justo debajo del centinela. Era de pulso. Las armas del tanque metálico se frenaron por un momento y Piper pudo ver como Lena se deslizaba por el suelo hasta las orugas y clavaba con sus dos manos una vara metálica. El robot comenzaba a moverse nuevamente pero Azul acababa de inmovilizarlo. Piper pudo ver la luz roja parpadeante. Sabía lo que significaba y Lena también. La mujer del refugio giraba con rapidez alrededor del robot intentando quedar a las espaldas de sus peligrosos cañones, disparando con su rifle desde la cintura. Corría hacia Piper.

La explosión voló media sala y la reportera pudo ver el cuerpo de Lena chocar con violencia contra la pared enfrentada a ella. 

Piper apagaba con su mano las llamas en la bota de Lena. La miró. La mujer sangraba, ahora también de su frente. Y de su hombro y de su costado. Le sonreía.

_“-Úsalo. Creo que la salida está libre. Úsalo de todas formas. Aléjate todo lo que puedas de este lugar.-“_

_“-Calla, Azul.-“_

Piper se arrodillaba a su costado e intentaba levantarla.

_“-Lo prometiste. Vamos. Ve. Voy a alcanzarte, solo déjame recuperar el aliento.-“_

La chica se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

_“-Bien. Tómate tu tiempo. No es como si estuviéramos en medio de una batalla campal ni nada.-“_

Lena conocía bien su cuerpo para saber que como poco, tenía una fisura en su tobillo. Igual que en varias costillas. Pero la chica no iba a salir de allí sin ella.

_“-Mierda, Piper. Ayúdame.-“_

En cuanto apoyó su pierna, el dolor casi la vuelve a tirar al suelo, pero lo vio, en sus ojos. El miedo en su mirada. Ese verde en el que había creído que nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a perderse.

_“-Vamos, reportera. Sácanos de aquí.-“_

 


	50. Mea máxima culpa.

Piper la acomodó con suavidad sobre el saco de dormir que acababa de estirar en el rincón. Observó por la ventana a medio tapiar. No había movimiento fuera y la oscuridad les había protegido los pasos. Se apuró a abrir el mono de Azul. La herida en su costado, justo bajo sus costillas, no se veía bien. Lena tenía muchas cicatrices nuevas en su cuerpo.

_“-Estoy bien. Ven aquí. Ven conmigo.-“_

La reportera se apuró a terminar de vendarla, al menos eso tenía que servir de algo. Se acomodó con cuidado del otro lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lena.

_“-Necesitas un médico.-“_

_“-Lo siento, Piper. Tardé demasiado.-“_

_“-Azul. Necesitas un médico, eso sigue sangrando.-“_

La mujer la miraba.

_“-En mi costal… Queda un estimulante.-“_

Piper se levantó con prisa. Rebuscó. Al fondo, un bolso. Cuando lo abrió pudo ver las dosis de Med-X. Al menos había allí una docena. Tomó el único estimulante que quedaba y se acercó a la mujer. Lo inyectó con cuidado cerca de la herida y se quedó a su lado, mirando cada poco bajo la venda hasta que la hemorragia frenó.

_“-¿No podías decirlo antes?-“_

_“-No sabía si podíamos necesitarlo. Era el último.-“_

_“-Eres una idiota. ¿Lo sabes?-“_

_“-Sí. Lo sé. Demasiado bien.-“_

La chica sabía que aquello que Lena estaba diciendo poco tenía que ver con lo que ella había querido decirle. Se acomodó otra vez a su costado, pasando con cuidado su brazo alrededor de su pecho. Azul giró su cabeza hasta encontrarla. Se miraban en silencio. Lena lloraba.

_“-Sabía que algo no estaba bien, Piper. Todo el tiempo. Pero no pude verlo, no quería verlo. Que estuvieses viva era todo para mí.-“_

_“-Shh… te diste cuenta. Eso es lo único que importa. Y estás aquí. Estamos aquí.-“_

_“-Piper. Todo es mi culpa. Dos meses. Estuviste dos meses con ellos…-“_

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

_“-No me mientas.-“_

_“-Voy a estar bien. ¿Mejor?-“_

Azul asentía, no muy convencida. Recordaba la última vez que había visto a la chica, muriendo a su costado. Aquella imagen seguía reviviéndose en su cabeza cada noche, llevaba semanas sin dormir más que algunas horas. La mujer alargó su brazo y metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su costal.

_“-¿Quieres?-“_

Lena estiraba hacia ella un paquete de pasteles cerrado. La chica reía.

_“-Mañana vamos a tener que solucionar esto con comida de verdad, pero por hoy…-“_

Azul apretaba la cintura de la chica, la sentía diminuta. Recordaba su cuerpo de memoria, sus caderas siempre habían sido amplias, sus curvas marcadas. Había perdido mucho peso.

Piper no tardó en abrir la caja y morder el primer pastel.

_“-Ve despacio ¿Si? Tu cuerpo lleva una temporada sin recibir lo necesario.-“_

_“-Mmmph-“_

_“-Despacio… no me hagas tener que quitártelo.-“_

La chica apretó el pastel entre sus dedos, entrecerrando los ojos. Se acurrucó un poco más junto a Lena, hacía frío.

 

 

Lena la observaba dormir. La había tapado con su viejo abrigo azul. Había estado la última media hora para liberarse de su bota, su tobillo estaba bastante hinchado. Intentaba entablillarlo lo mejor que podía pero era probable que no pudiesen avanzar a buen ritmo. Tenían que volver al fuerte, iban a estar a salvo allí. Los niños esperaban en el Castillo, junto a Curie y Cait. Diamond City ya no era una opción. No desde que el Instituto había decidido marcarla como enemiga. No desde que el Ferrocarril pensaba que los había traicionado. Ninguna de las dos facciones había atacado abiertamente a los Minutemen aún, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que intentaran llegar a ella a través de su familia. Dentro del fuerte era donde más seguros podía mantenerlos.

Notó como la chica comenzaba a agitarse. Temblaba. Hablaba pero Lena no la entendía. Se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano en su frente. Piper abrió sus ojos de par en par, asustada. Se arrastró hacia atrás.

_“-Pipes… soy yo.-“_

A la reportera le costó reaccionar.

_“-Estamos bien…-“_

Vio el miedo en sus ojos desvanecerse de a poco. Azul no podía entender como había tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Ahora que la tenía frente a ella, ahora que su mirada la encontraba, la culpa la atacaba desde todos los lugares. Si hubiese sido al revés, Piper no habría tardado tanto.

La chica se irguió. Lena tenía su botiquín sobre el suelo. Vio el vendaje en su pierna. Vio la aguja, las vendas usadas.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, solo cerré un poco la herida y estaba intentando hacer algo con mi pierna…-“_

_“-¿Sola? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-“_

_“-Porque necesitas el descanso. Ya casi amanece. Voy a calentarte algo de comer y nos vamos. Todavía tenemos que andar todo el día si queremos llegar al Castillo antes del anochecer. Mi tobillo no está bien.-“_

_“-¿Al Castillo?-“_

_“-Sí. Los niños están allí. No podemos volver a Diamond City.-“_

Piper no preguntó más. Podía imaginar lo que Lena pensaba del Instituto y no quería hablarlo. Cuando estuviesen detrás de una puerta segura. Cómodas. Realmente a salvo. Iban a tener tiempo. La vio levantarse con dificultad y remover un hornillo de su costal.

_“-Espero que alcance el aceite que le queda…-“_

Lena hablaba sola, era evidente, y la reportera se preguntó si aquella era una costumbre que había tomado en las últimas semanas. No tenía idea que cocinaba, pero no olía mal. Cuando le alcanzó el cuenco, parecía cereal. Alguna especie de cereal. Una pasta.

_“-Prueba. No es malo. Y es dulce. Bueno, no es dulce, lo endulce con esto. Tú prueba.-“_

La mujer levantaba un manojo de hierbas extrañas. Piper probó. Estaba bien. Estaba muy bien. Tenía hambre, mucha. La habían mantenido a mutipapas y alimentos que todavía hoy no podía identificar. Las primeras semanas recordaba cómo se negaba a comerlos, los últimos días cualquier cosa que le pusieran en su sucio plato iba a parar a su estómago con desesperación.

Lena la observó comer. La chica no la había pasado bien, estaba claro. Estaba sentada, cruzada de piernas. Su pelo detrás de una de sus orejas. Su cuerpo un poco inclinado sobre el cuenco. Piper notó su mirada y levantó la vista. Le sonrió. Azul no se lo merecía.

_“-Deja de hacer eso, Lena.-“_

_“-¿El qué?-“_

_“-Deja de sentir que todo es tu culpa. Lo haces siempre. Desde que te conozco. Y sé que esta vez lo vas a llevar al extremo.-“_

_“-No lo puedo evitar, Pipes. Es mi culpa.-“_

_“-No. No lo es. Pero no quiero que hablemos de todo esto aquí. Quiero que estemos a salvo. Quiero descansar junto a ti.-“_

Lena se acercó hasta ella, sentándose detrás y rodeándola con sus piernas. Abrió la boca y aceptó la cucharada que Piper le alcanzaba, a pesar de que lo dulce no era lo suyo.

_“-¿Qué estoy comiendo?-“_

_“-Gachas. Algo así. Grano, desde Newport. Lo poco que trajimos, vamos a empezar a sembrar esa planta. Rinde mucho y es nutritiva. Es lo que siembran cerca de Bridgeport.-“_

_“-Nunca me contaste como es aquel lugar.-“_

_“-Mmm. No es bonito. Hay mucha radiación. Y está todo bastante más destruido. No podía volver por las carreteras, los animales allí… son demasiados y bastante más peligrosos. Nadie viaja solo. Siempre en grandes grupos.-“_

Sintió como la chica se tiraba sobre su pecho. Apretó sus brazos, rodeándola más. Le parecía diminuta, podía sentir sus costillas bajó su ropa. Aceptó una segunda cucharada.

 

El viaje no había sido fácil gracias a las heridas de Lena y para cuando llegaron al fuerte, ya era de madrugada. Habían optado por seguir viajando en la oscuridad, las dos estaban ansiosas por llegar. Azul se apoyaba sobre la chica para caminar, muy a su pesar. Sabía que la reportera estaba débil pero Piper había insistido hasta el cansancio con que podía y lo cierto es que lo habían logrado, estaban dentro.

La General había acomodado a las niñas en la habitación al costado de la suya. El que antes había sido uno de los amplios corredores del fuerte, ahora estaba prolijamente dividido en habitaciones. Las dos más cercanas eran de Nat y Mia y de Cait y Curie. Las niñas no se despertaron cuando Lena abrió la puerta para que Piper pudiese verlas. Notó como los ojos de la chica se nublaban y como se contenía para no correr hacia ellas y despertarlas.

Lo primero que Lena había ordenado era que llevasen agua caliente hacia su recámara. No había ideado aún la forma de construir un cuarto de aseo en aquellas habitaciones y usaba el que habían instalado en el pasillo, pero sí había ocupado uno de los rincones de la estancia con una cómoda tina de cobre, algunos cuencos y jarras sobre un viejo mueble y una mampara dividiendo aquel espacio del resto de la habitación. Siempre que se aseaba en aquel rincón se sentía como si estuviese viviendo cuatro siglos atrás en el tiempo. Había llegado a disfrutarlo.

En cuanto el baño estuvo listo, Lena acercó a la chica al rincón. No hablaban mucho pero no dejaban de mirarse. La ayudó con la armadura, con el mono. Notó que Piper no se sentía demasiado cómoda aún e intentó no fijar su mirada en las marcas en su espalda. En sus piernas.

_“-¿No vas a meterte también? ¿Soy la única que huele tan mal?-“_

Lena le sonrió y se quitó la ropa, acomodándose a su espalda. El agua mezclada con el jabón hacia que su herida ardiese. Hacía que cada corte en su cuerpo escociese. Por primera vez en semanas, Lena no pensaba en otra cosa que en el momento en el que estaba. En los hombros desnudos de la chica. En el paño en su mano, paseando con cuidado por su espalda. En el jarro que llenaba de agua y vaciaba con cuidado sobre el oscuro pelo de Piper. En su respiración pausada. En sus ojos, en cuanto giró su cabeza y al fin, en su beso mojado. En la forma en que sus labios se acercaron hasta ella, sonriéndole. En todo lo que tardaron en separarse. En la reportera riendo porque Lena seguía con su brazo estirado, sosteniendo aquel jarro vacío en el aire, durante todo el tiempo que duró su beso.

Piper sonrió al ver su gabardina colgando de la silla en el escritorio y su gorra sobre él.

_“-Pensé que no iba a volver a ver esto…-“_

_“-Tu bufanda está debajo.-“_

El tono en la voz de Lena hizo que Piper se girase. Otra vez, la mujer estaba quebrada.

_“-¿Dormimos?-“_

Azul asentía.

Ver como la chica disfrutaba la sensación de las sábanas limpias cubriendo su cuerpo, la cómoda almohada hundiéndose bajo el peso de su mejilla, no ayudaba con la culpa de Lena. Las dos mujeres estaban enfrentadas, apenas separadas por unos centímetros.

_“-Azul… ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?-“_

La mujer del refugio hacía lo mejor que podía para no llorar. Acortó la distancia que las separaba y abrazó a la chica, sintiendo como se relajaba en sus brazos. La había extrañado demasiado. Aquel era su olor. En su pelo. Era su olor. Cada detalle que ahora le parecía tan obvio y que no había sido capaz de ver antes. Sintió dolor cuando Piper pasó su brazo sobre su herida pero no dijo nada. Estaba bien. Estaba bien sentirlo.

 

Lena apenas acababa de dormirse cuando las puertas de la recámara se abrieron con violencia y Nat saltó sobre ellas en la cama. Vio a la reportera y la sonrisa inmensa en su cara. Vio a la chica abrazada a su hermana con locura. Mía no tardó en sumarse. Albóndiga ladraba alrededor, meditando sobre si podía o no unirse a aquella fiesta. Cuando Azul levantó la mirada, Curie sostenía a su chico en brazos. El niño no dejaba de crecer. Pudo notar la mirada todavía enojada de Cait detrás. La pelirroja seguía inmensamente ofendida con ella por haberla dejado allí pero Lena podía adivinar la alegría en su mirada cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre Piper. La mujer también la había visto muerta, había visto la tierra cubriéndola. Y ahora estaba allí. La reportera estaba en casa otra vez.

 


	51. Voz de mando.

Azul estaba enfundada otra vez en su viejo uniforme de General. Caminaba sobre el muro, el viento venía hoy desde el mar y el frío se le metía sin piedad. Llevaba ya una semana en el fuerte. Su tobillo estaba mejor aunque aún le molestaba. Vio a Nat salir hacia el patio, la chica llevaba ahora el uniforme reglamentario de los milicianos. Lena lo había ajustado ella misma para que le quedase. La chica estaba feliz. Era demasiado joven para unirse pero para todos allí, Natalie era la hija de la General. Sus obligaciones no pasaban de ocupar turnos en la cocina, en los campos, o alguna guardia interna, pero Nat no se quejaba.

_“-Garvey… voy a ver a Piper. Cualquiera de las dos ubicaciones creo que nos sirve de la misma forma para la purificadora.-“_

_“-Bien. Entonces doy la orden para que comiencen.-“_

Lena asintió antes de bajar las escaleras. Caminaba lento para que la renguera temporal causada por su tobillo no se notara. Si algo había aprendido siendo la General de los Minutemen, era a no mostrar debilidad delante de sus hombres. Y al menos eso, era algo que le salía bien.

Cuando entró a sus habitaciones, Piper estaba sentada en el escritorio. Escribía. Su bolígrafo de plata entre sus dedos. Había envoltorios de caramelos todo alrededor de la pila de papeles que usaba en aquel momento.

_“-¿Desayunaste ya?-“_

La reportera estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo como para no haber escuchado el sonido de la puerta. Levantó la mirada.

_“-Algo así…-“_

_“-Vamos, la cocina todavía está sirviendo.-“_

_“-No, estoy bien, tomé algo de café.-“_

_“-Vamos.-“_

Azul estaba especialmente autoritaria desde que habían vuelto al Castillo y aunque Piper se lo estaba permitiendo, le costaba. Después de todo, la reportera siempre había sido demasiado independiente y a medida que comenzaba a recuperarse de a poco de todo lo que había pasado, esa independencia comenzaba a pujar desde dentro otra vez.

_“-Está bien. Por esta vez. Pero tienes que empezar a relajarte, Lena. Estoy bien.-“_

La mujer del refugio apenas asintió. Tomó a Yahto de la cuna y salió detrás de la chica rumbo al comedor del cuartel general.

Piper terminó todo lo que Azul le había puesto delante, en una bandeja que ella misma se había ocupado de pedir a los milicianos que se encargaban ese día de la cocina.

_“-¿Ya viste a Curie hoy?-“_

_“-Azul… No necesito verla todos los días. Estoy bien… de verdad.-“_

_“-Prefiero que sea ella la que me lo diga.-“_

Piper puso los ojos en blanco. Arrimaba su mano a las del niño en brazos de Azul, que se estiraban intentando atrapar todo lo que tenía al alcance.

_“-¿Cuándo vamos a hablar de Nat y tu decisión de permitirle entrar a la milicia?-“_

_“-Piper… sabes que no es exactamente así. Jamás dejaría que hiciese nada que la pusiese en peligro. Necesitaba mantenerla aquí y fuera de problemas y sabes cómo puede ser tu hermana… Creo que esto le hace bien.-“_

_“-Mmm. No estoy segura de si quiero esto para ella.-“_

Lena agachó la mirada.

_“-No, Azul. Ya lo estás entendiendo mal. Es solo que Nat es demasiado chica y no piensa en otra cosa que en parecerse a ti. Me asusta. Pero sí… sé que lo lleva dentro. No creo que haya mucho que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo…-“_

_“-Tengo que ir a la armería, Ronnie acaba de volver y necesita verme. ¿Vas a estar bien?-“_

_“-Claro. Ve.-“_

Piper estiraba sus brazos para recibir a Yahto. Otra vez, Azul sentía la culpa subiendo. Desde que habían llegado,  la reportera no había perdido oportunidad de estar con aquel niño. Podía ver cuanto lo quería solo con la forma en que lo miraba en ese instante.

_“-¿Tú vas a estar bien?-“_

Piper la miraba, con Yahto entre sus brazos. Lena estaba de pie, en silencio, frente a ellos dos, observándolos.

_“-Sí. Claro. En unas horas vuelvo. Los quiero.-“_

El beso fue rápido pero alcanzó para que a la reportera se le dibujase una sonrisa mientras la mujer se alejaba.

 

Había paseado ya por todos los pasillos del fuerte. Se había cuidado de no salir al exterior con el niño, lo habían abrigado bien pero el viento fuera era helado. Volvió a sus habitaciones. Mía seguía con Curie en la clínica y a Nat le había tocado hacer inventario en la armería junto a Lena. Iba a tener que encontrar en que ocupar su tiempo. Con la imposibilidad de volver a Diamond City, de momento no podía seguir con el periódico y no tenía nada que hacer más que cuidar del niño.

Cuando llegó hasta el final del corredor donde se ubicaban las habitaciones de la General, se encontró a Cait cruzada de brazos. Esperando.

_“-Lena está en la armería. Tenía que encontrarse con Ronnie allí.-“_

_“-Esperaba por ti.-“_

_“-¿Por mí? ¿Pasa algo?-“_

_“-No, solo quería hablar… si tienes tiempo.-“_

_“-Sí, claro. Entremos.-“_

Cait observaba como la chica jugaba con el niño entre sus brazos. La pelirroja no solía demostrar demasiado sus emociones pero había terminado encariñándose con la criatura y verla junto a Piper era algo que la ponía de buen humor, aunque no pudiese explicar bien del todo el por qué.

_“-Siéntate donde quieras, Cait. Perdona el desastre… ¿Se nota que Lena ya no está sola aquí, eh?-“_

_“-Lena apenas estuvo aquí mientras estuviste… fuera.-“_

Piper se sentó cerca de la silla que Cait había elegido, las dos en uno de los laterales de la mesa.

_“-¿Tan mal?-“_

La reportera entendía por la expresión de la pelirroja que las cosas no habían estado bien. No era como si no lo supiese, solo que había intentado no pensar en todo aquello.

_“-Piper… yo… sé que tú no la pasaste bien… pero siempre de alguna manera… Eres más fuerte para estas cosas que ella. Supongo que eso es lo que al final siempre la hace tan diferente. Nosotros nacimos aquí y sabemos bien como es todo esto… ella… es cuando más se nota de donde viene.-“_

La reportera entendía bien de lo que Cait hablaba. Allí estaban ellas dos, habían crecido en el yermo, habían sufrido la parte que les había tocado y no había sido poca. Habían sobrevivido. Y para ellas todo aquello era tan natural como que el sol saliese cada mañana. Para Lena, no. A pesar de su pasado militar, a pesar de que para su época, Azul también podía considerarse una superviviente, su idea de normalidad estaba alejada de todo lo que el yermo podía ofrecerle. Y la forma en que en tan corto tiempo Lena se había hundido de golpe en toda esa realidad, exponiéndose cada vez más y más, era la causa evidente del estado en el que se encontraba.

_“-Volvió… a los calmantes.-“_

_“-Sabes que sí, Piper. Pero si eso fuera todo…-“_

Piper pasaba su dedo por los brazos del niño que se dormía, apretado contra el pecho de la reportera.

_“-Caminó días llevando tu cadáver encima. Llegó a Sanctuary y cavó una fosa con sus manos hasta dejarse los dedos. Estuvo horas metida ahí adentro, cantándole a… ese cuerpo. Cuando por fin salió, desapareció. Intentó matarse. No terminó de admitirlo pero lo sé. Y después, algo pasó. Cuando la encontramos iba camino a desenterrarte. Tuvimos que… ayudarla. Escarbó en tu cabeza hasta encontrar aquel chip y… se fue. No me dejó seguirla. No dejó que nadie lo hiciese. No frenó hasta que te encontró. Apenas pasaba cada poco, solo para dar una nueva orden o controlar que estuviésemos bien.-“_

Piper estaba en silencio escuchándola. No podía imaginarlo. Si hubiese sido ella, si hubiese tenido que enterrar a Lena, probablemente no habría tenido las fuerzas. Y aunque sabía que Azul creía que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de un cambio semejante, no estaba segura. Para nada segura de algo así. Quizás ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta después de verla morir. Quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, ella todavía seguiría llorando sobre un pedazo de tierra, creyéndola muerta.

_“-No sé qué decirte, Cait… yo… lo estoy intentando.-“_

_“-Piper… sé que no puedes haberlo pasado bien con esos maniáticos… lo sé. No estoy pidiéndote nada… solo que sepas que estoy aquí si no puedes sola… si tenemos… si tenemos que hacer algo con Lena.-“_

_“-¿Algo como que?-“_

_“-No lo sé, mierda. No lo sé. No es ella… está… no termina de aflojarse. ¿Sabes? Y ahora el Ferrocarril quiere matarla también… y el Instituto. Shaun… Todo, Piper. Todo le tiene que estar pesando y no sé. Solo quiero ir y darle una paliza para que reaccione pero Curie cree que no solucionaría mucho.-“_

_“-Y tiene razón. Cait. Sé que quieres protegerla. Va a tomar tiempo que vuelva a nosotras pero lo va a hacer. Siempre lo hace. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes. Y no perderla de vista…-“_

La reportera le sonrió con complicidad cuando decía las últimas palabras, casi susurrándolas ya, el niño dormía en sus brazos.

_“-Así que… ¿Tú y Curie…? ¿Mmm?-“_

Piper notó un instante fugaz de color en la cara de la pelirroja, que ya se levantaba para marchar.

_“-Sí… bueno. Sí, ya sabes. No es bueno dormir sola con tanto frío.-“_

La sonrisa de Cait le decía a la reportera mucho más de lo que la pelirroja realmente quería admitir.

_“-Anda. Ve. Deja de preocuparte, vamos a estar bien, Cait.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

La alta mujer dejaba la habitación. Piper volvió su mirada a la criatura que dormía en su pecho. Se sonrió. Había pensado demasiadas veces que no iba a volver a verlo jamás.

 

Lena notó el temblor en su mano. Ronnie tenía varios candidatos para formar una nueva patrulla de exploradores y necesitaba que Azul terminase de aprobarlo. La mujer era de la vieja escuela y a pesar de que ya pasaba la mediana edad, era de contextura fuerte y Lena estaba segura de que podía darle una buena paliza a muchos de sus milicianos. Además, era fiable. En combate, era fiable. Tenía toda la sangre fría que se necesitaba para pasear el yermo con media docena de milicianos a sus órdenes. Azul sabía que no era fácil estar a cargo de otras vidas y respetaba a la mujer por eso, por qué sabía que podía confiar en sus decisiones.

Varios reclutas se movían en la sala, de una estantería a otra, acomodando e inventariando lo que la última partida de exploradores había conseguido. Nat estaba entre ellos. Lena apenas le había hecho caso. Era una regla que no había necesitado decir en voz alta; cuando Nat estaba de servicio, Azul era la General de los Minutemen. Si la chica quería servir en la milicia, no iba a tener consideración alguna con ella, lo contrario.

Dejó la armería después de aprobar casi todas las solicitudes de Ronnie. Garvey partía hoy hacia Sanctuary con una veintena de reclutas nuevos que necesitaban comenzar a curtirse en el yermo. Tenía que hablar con él antes de que dejase el fuerte pero una mirada a su pipboy le hizo cambiar de rumbo hacia su recámara, todavía quedaba tiempo.

La clínica quedaba camino a sus habitaciones y cuando espió hacia dentro y vio el moisés de Yahto allí y al niño durmiendo en aquel rincón, se frenó. Curie tardó poco en explicarle que Piper lo había dejado hacía un momento, la chica iba a salir por un instante. Lena no se quedó a hacer más preguntas y sus botas resonaron por los pasillos mientras se alejaba apurada hacia la compuerta del Castillo.

Divisó la gabardina roja de la reportera desde el otro lado del patio. Lo cruzó apurada, su mirada encendida. Algunos milicianos se movieron apurados corriéndose de su camino. El muchacho que discutía con la reportera se puso firme en cuanto vio a su General acercarse.

_“-¡Piper!-“_

La voz con que Lena dijo su nombre no era desconocida para Piper pero jamás la usaba para hablarle. Era su tono de General. La reportera se giró, mitad sorprendida, mitad encendida.

_“-Vamos.-“_

_“-Voy a salir un momento.-“_

Azul miró hacia el muchacho.

_“-Vuelve a tu puesto.-“_

El chico respondió a la orden antes de que la mujer terminase de hablarle, saludando y corriendo a la misma vez. La reportera levantó una ceja hacia Lena.

_“-Voy a salir a caminar un momento. Llevo una semana encerrada. Solo pensaba dar unos pasos por la playa.-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que no. Te dije que me esperaras, que en cuanto terminara en la armería te encontraba en nuestra habitación.-“_

_“-¿Y yo tenía que esperarte con el almuerzo hecho y la cama tendida?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que si estoy en una de esas revistas de tu época ¿O que pasa contigo?-“_

_“-No vamos a discutir aquí, en medio del patio, mientras todos mis hombres nos miran. Por favor, vuelve conmigo. Podemos hablar dentro.-“_

La chica miró alrededor. Si bien nadie las miraba directamente, pudo adivinar varios oídos curiosos apuntando hacia ellas. Asintió desganada y siguió a la General hasta su recámara.

 

Lena esperó a que la chica entrase y cerró la puerta detrás. Le señaló la mesa con su brazo, para que se sentasen. Piper se mordió el labio y ocupó una silla. Iba a intentar ser paciente con todo aquello.

_“-¿Le diste órdenes a tus hombres para que no me dejen salir? ¿Específicamente?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-¿Puedo saber por qué?-“_

_“-Porque no quiero que dejes el Castillo.-“_

_“-Sí, claro, hasta allí lo entendí. Lo que quiero saber es por qué crees que puedes mantenerme aquí a la fuerza.-“_

_“-No es a la fuerza, Piper.-“_

La chica se quitaba la gorra y la apoyaba sobre la mesa. Tiraba su pelo hacia atrás.

_“-Quiero que le digas a tus milicianos que puedo salir de aquí si me place. Yo no estoy bajo tus órdenes, Azul.-“_

_“-No. No va a pasar. No vas a dejar este fuerte.-“_

Azul conocía la sonrisa que estaba formándose en la cara de la reportera. Sabía que la chica estaba a punto de enfurecerse y aquellos eran sus últimos intentos por lograr una solución pacífica. La había visto hacerlo miles de veces antes. Incluso había sido en aquel mismo estado en el que la había conocido.

_“-Lena. Por favor. Somos adultas. No puedes encerrarme en tu castillo. ¿No escribían cuentos así en tu época? Cariño… se razonable.-“_

_“-No. Es mi última palabra. No vas a salir de aquí y si tengo que encerrarte en esta habitación hasta que solucione todo, no voy a dudar.-“_

_“-¿Hasta que soluciones que?-“_

_“-Todo. El Instituto. El Ferrocarril.-“_

_“-Ajá. Vas a tenerme aquí hasta que el yermo sea seguro y pacífico.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Azul por dios. ¿Te estás escuchando?-“_

Piper vio como algo en su mirada cambiaba de pronto. Se asustó en cuanto Lena golpeó la mesa pero no se movió. Ni un centímetro.

_“-No vas a salir de aquí. No me importa lo que me digan ni quien me lo diga. Nadie va a salir de aquí sin mi permiso. Y lo vas a aceptar.-“_

La chica escuchó como su voz se quebraba con las últimas palabras. La vio salir apurada de la habitación. Escuchó el eco de sus pisadas resonando en el corredor. No se movió.


	52. La mujer rota.

Piper estiró su brazo hasta el pipboy que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche al costado de Azul. Se apuró a encender la linterna. Lena no se despertaba. Podía sentir lo sudada que estaba y la violencia con que sus brazos temblaban.

_“-Azul… ¡Azul!-“_

La vio abrir su ojo, la vio retroceder hasta casi caer de la cama y tuvo que apresurarse a tomarla de la cintura y traerla hacia sí. Le tomó todas sus fuerzas retenerla junto a ella. Se acercó a su oído y le habló, suave, despacio, solo algunas palabras. Había aprendido en las últimas noches que aquello funcionaba. Sintió la mano pesada de Lena sobre su cabeza y otra vez su voz quebrada pidiéndole perdón. Otra vez Azul, desarmada en sus brazos.

Durante el día Lena parecía de piedra, siempre bajo control, siempre en calma. Su paso seguro, su mirada aguda. Su voz, su tono que no variaba una octava cuando daba las órdenes. En las noches, era completamente diferente. Llevaba días y días apenas durmiendo alguna hora y las pesadillas eran tan constantes que había noches en que Piper tenía que despertarla varias veces. La última había sido tan mala que la reportera había decidido dejar a Yatho en la habitación de Cait y Curie.

_“-Azul, esto no puede seguir así. Mírame. Por favor… estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Me sacaste de allí, estamos juntas ahora.-“_

_“-Hasta cuando, Piper… Desde que nos conocemos… cuantas veces nos perdimos…-“_

_“-Ninguna. No nos perdimos nunca. Seguimos aquí ¿Lo ves?-“_

Piper levantaba su rostro entre sus manos. Pudo ver el corte en su labio inferior. Quería besarla pero se contuvo.

_“-Tenemos que limpiarte otra vez, cariño. Esto… esto son las drogas también. Tienes que saberlo.-“_

La mujer asentía. No terminaba de levantar la mirada ni podía dejar de llorar. Todas las noches volvía a enterrarla. Todas las noches la veía sangrando a su costado. No podía perdonarse el no haberse dado cuenta. No podía perdonarse el haber levantado el arma hasta su cabeza. Si hubiese disparado, la habría abandonado. No solo a los niños, a Piper también. Azul no se sentía suficiente y le estaba pesando demasiado.

La reportera la besó suave, sintiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas. Les había tomado bastante llegar a sentirse cómodas otra vez con aquel nivel de intimidad y solo hasta allí habían llegado. Sintió los brazos de Azul colándose hacia su espalda y sus dedos enredándose en su camiseta con angustia. La abrazó.

Piper no la había pasado bien, aquellos meses recluida. El principio había sido doloroso. La habían torturado por semanas, pero la chica lo había soportado y a decir verdad, no había sido la peor vez. Incluso le costaba más recordar lo que Quinlan le había hecho que lo que había sufrido con aquellas torturas improvisadas de las primeras semanas. Lo que había seguido había sido oscuridad y hambre. Y soledad. No había sido fácil, pero la chica podía decir que no la habían quebrado. Quizás no había estado del todo cuerda en las celdas y más de una vez había pasado horas y horas en pánico. Pero no la habían quebrado. Y cuando Azul había entrado por aquella puerta, lo había notado al instante. Seguía siendo ella misma y todo, todo iba a estar bien.

Pero sabía que de alguna forma, Lena otra vez se llevaba la peor parte y no encontraba la vuelta para hacerle entender que estaba allí, para ayudarla. Que nadie la culpaba, que nadie se había dado cuenta, solo ella. No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijese, no lograba borrar la tristeza constante en su mirada.

_“-Lo siento tanto… Piper. Siento cada vez que la miré creyendo que eras tú. Siento cada palabra que salió de su boca y que yo acepté… siento cada vez que intenté tocarla…-“_

En ese punto el llanto de Azul se hizo incontrolable y Piper, a pesar del dolor que le causaban esas palabras, no pudo hacer más que apretarla contra su pecho, hablándole al oído, intentando calmarla.

Sus manos temblaban con violencia y Lena respiraba agitada, no parecía que estuviese mejorando. La reportera apoyó sus labios sobre la frente de la mujer. Sudaba frío a pesar de estar levantando temperatura.

_“-¿Te inyectaste ayer?-“_

Sintió a la mujer negar con su cabeza.

_“-Mañana llega Preston con los nuevos reclutas ¿Cierto? ¿Tienes que estar allí?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

_“-Está bien. Tranquila, Azul.-“_

Piper se levantó y buscó el bolso que había llegado a odiar. Estaba como siempre, dentro de su costal, justo al fondo. Lo abrió y tomó una de las jeringuillas. Volvió a meterse en la cama junto a Lena, sentada.

_“-Dame tu brazo, déjame ver.-“_

Podía notar los pinchazos sobre su vena. Eligió el lugar que menos daño le pareció que tenía. En cuanto la inyectó, no tardó en ver como el temblor en sus manos desaparecía ante sus ojos. Como la mujer comenzaba a respirar con normalidad. Lo odiaba. Odiaba aquello.

Arrojó la jeringa vacía a un costado de la cama y se acostó a su lado, asegurándose de que Lena estuviese bien cubierta por las mantas.

_“-Necesitamos algunos días para deshacernos de esto, Azul. Por favor. Yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, como lo hicimos la última vez ¿Si?-“_

_“-Mmm-“_

Lena asentía casi sin fuerzas. Cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sin inyectarse, la siguiente dosis la adormecía con facilidad. La reportera la abrazó. Mañana, mañana iban a hablarlo cuando Azul estuviese mejor.

 

Piper se despertó sola en la cama. Azul había salido temprano aquel día, tenía que encontrarse con Preston y los nuevos reclutas. Tenía que organizar la partida de Ronnie y los exploradores. Solucionar un problema con la antena de radio y la chica ya no recordaba cuantas cosas más la mujer le había dicho el día anterior. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cuna pero recordó que Yahto estaba con Cait y con Curie, y al instante, recordó por qué. Miró hacia el suelo donde había dejado caer la dosis de Med-X vacía pero ya no estaba allí. Tampoco el bolso estaba fuera del costal y se alegró de que Lena hubiese guardado todo aquello porque en ese momento, Nat entraba en la habitación.

_“-Pipes ¿Duermes todavía?-“_

_“-No, cariño. Pasa.-“_

Desde que la reportera había vuelto, Natalie se mostraba más afectuosa con ella, sobre todo cuando estaban solas. La chica se acercó y se prendió a la cintura de su hermana mayor. A pesar de que  ese día era su día libre, vestía el uniforme de los Minutemen.

_“-¿Qué tal el libro que tenías que terminar esta semana?-“_

_“-Mmm… Voy a intentar adelantar un poco hoy.-“_

_“-Sabes que si no vas bien con los estudios, Lena no va a permitirte que sigas en la milicia.-“_

_“-Lo sé… Ya me lo dejaron claro. No necesitan repetírmelo cada vez que las veo… ¿Dónde está el llorón?-“_

_“-No lo llames así. Tiene nombre. Está con Curie y con Cait.-“_

_“-¿Por qué? Oh… no, deja. Piper. No me cuentes. No quiero saberlo.-“_

_“-¿Qué? No. ¡No! ¡Nat! No es lo que estás pensando. ¿Por qué piensas en esas cosas? Uff…-“_

El calor le subía a Piper con violencia. Al menos ya había aceptado que ese tipo de cosas la ponían en ese estado y no había nada que pudiese hacer.

_“-Bueno… Piper… No es como si no supiese de qué se trata ya… No necesitas explicarme nada.-“_

_“-Yahto durmió anoche con ellas porque Azul está pasando unos días difíciles. Tiene pesadillas.-“_

_“-Ah. Es por todo lo que pasó ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-¿Lo que pasó?-“_

_“-El sintético que ocupó tu lugar. Lo mataron. Los milicianos dicen que Lena se volvió loca de dolor por ti y llevó tu cuerpo en brazos durante días. Que cavó una tumba con sus manos y se metió contigo en ella. Que cantó toda la noche y después se disparó seis veces y ninguna bala salió.-“_

Piper la miraba espantada.

_“-¿Quién? ¿Quién te dijo algo así?-“_

_“-¿Es cierto?-“_

La reportera la miraba. No tenía idea como abordar todo aquello.

_“-Natalie. Escúchame. No es un cuento ni nada parecido. Lena sufrió. Lo sufrió en carne viva. Algunas partes… sí, son ciertas. El sintético que me remplazó murió y Azul creyó que era yo. Y sí… fue ella quién lo enterró. Pero no intentó dispararse seis veces. Y no tardó en entender que aquella mujer no era yo y salió a buscarme.-“_

_“-Dicen muchas otras cosas sobre ti… sobre cómo es que estás viva ahora… sobre Lena... -“_

_“-Cariño… este tipo de asuntos siempre elevan la imaginación de la gente. Tú sabes la verdad y lo que no lo sabes puedes preguntármelo y siempre voy a hacer lo posible por contestarte con toda la sinceridad de la que soy capaz.-“_

Piper estaba furiosa. Que hubiese alguien capaz de decirle ese tipo de cosas a una criatura. Nat apenas tenía catorce años.

_“-¿Puedes decirme quién te dijo esas cosas?-“_

_“-No soy una soplona, Piper.-“_

La chica dejaba la habitación y la reportera no pudo más que sonreír en cuanto la vio salir. Las palabras le salieron solas en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

_“-Nunca cambies, Natalie.-“_

 

Lena volvía al fuerte por los alrededores del muro junto a Albóndiga. Había salido a revisar que las marcas de la artillería siguiesen en su sitio y que los alrededores estuviesen despejados. Su compañero peludo disfrutaba el paseo. Llevaba varias semanas en el Castillo y se le notaba la falta de actividad.

Albóndiga se le despegó en cuanto atravesaron la compuerta. Probablemente corría hacia Nat. Siempre andaba tras los pasos de la chica. La mujer del refugio tomó una de las cajas de herramientas de la zona del taller y se internó por los pasillos. Alguien le había dicho algo sobre la cocina y un caño que no funcionaba como debería. Y una luz que no encendía. Y un generador que no dejaba de apagarse solo. Había terminado con todas las otras tareas del día pero sabía que volver con Piper significaba tener cierta charla que estaba activamente intentando evitar.

Se había encargado de las luces y el generador cuando Piper la encontró en la cocina, luchando con una llave e intentando aflojar uno de los caños.

_“-La General de los Minutemen atendiendo los asuntos importantes en el fuerte.-“_

El golpe que Azul se dio en la frente cuando escuchó la voz de la reportera resonó en la sala, haciendo eco. Piper levantó la mano hasta su boca, preocupada un poco, pero mayormente intentando no reírse por lo que acababa de ver. Lena salía de debajo del fregadero tomándose la cabeza.

_“-¿Estás riéndote de mí?-“_

Piper negaba pero la risa ya había escapado de entre sus dedos.

_“-¡Ven aquí!-“_

La chica intentó escapar pero Lena la tomó con agilidad de la cintura, levantándola en el aire y apoyándola contra la pared más cercana.

_“-Está muy mal que te rías de la desgracia ajena, Piper.-“_

_“-No me reía…-“_

_“-Y está muy mal que le mientas descaradamente a tu novia…-“_

_“-No le miento…-“_

La reportera sonreía divertida, viendo como Azul metía sus manos por entre la gabardina que Piper no tenía idea en que momento le había desabrochado.

_“-Ey… no me distraigas. Sé bien lo que estás haciendo aquí…-“_

_“-Arreglando el fregadero…-“_

_“-Estás huyendo de mí.-“_

_“-¿Te parece?-“_

Azul besaba su cuello, subiendo despacio hasta detrás de su oído. Algo que sabía que a la reportera la volvía loca.

_“-No… ¡No! Quieta, tú. Manos. Saca tus manos.-“_

Lena levantaba las manos en el aire, su boca a pocos centímetros de los labios de la reportera, su sonrisa.

_“-Bien. Manos quietas.-“_

_“-Estás aquí porque no quieres hablar de lo que pasó anoche… y que ya lleva demasiados días sucediendo.-“_

_“-¿No puedo ocultar nada de ti, eh, chica de las noticias?-“_

_“-No. No puedes. Y menos algo tan importante. Así que… ¿Vas a despejar unos días de tu pesada agenda? ¿O todavía quedan demasiados fregaderos por salvar?-“_

_“-Supongo que no me queda opción… Piper… no estoy tan segura de esto… sabes… Quizás no es el mejor momento.-“_

La cara de la chica se había endurecido. La miraba enojada. Lena dejó de hablar por un momento.

_“-Está bien. Puedo enfermarme por unos días. Prefiero que lo hagamos aquí, en el Castillo, donde sé que todos están seguros. Dame lo que queda del día para hablar con Preston.-“_

Sintió los brazos de la reportera enredándose en su cuello, sus labios mordiéndole la boca con ansias, la sonrisa que se le salía de aquel beso.

_“-Gracias, Azul. Te quiero.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

_“-Sigue con tu fregadero, voy a buscar a Yahto y a ver qué tal sigue Mía en la clínica…-“_

La chica de la gorra se alejaba con su paso corto característico. Lena la observaba, las caderas que le adivinaba debajo de la gabardina estaban cada día más cerca de ser las que sus manos conocían de memoria.

 

 

 

 


	53. Golpes de arena.

Piper apoyó sus labios en la frente de Azul. La temperatura al fin bajaba.

Les había dado trabajo esta vez. Había sido difícil verla revolverse en aquella cama por casi una semana.

Cait se estiraba y caminaba alrededor de la habitación. Llevaba casi tres días sin dormir y los tres días anteriores tampoco había descansado demasiado.

_“-Creo que ya puedo encargarme desde aquí, Cait.-“_

_“-Mmm… Pero déjale las esposas ¿Si? Al menos hasta que vuelva a despertar.-“_

Todavía tenían a la mujer sujeta a la cama pero habían liberado uno de sus brazos. Llevaba durmiendo en relativa calma desde la noche anterior y si podían guiarse por cómo había sido la última vez, parecía que lo peor había pasado.

_“-Siento que hayas tenido que ver todo eso, Piper.-“_

La chica la miró. Cait le hablaba con cuidado.

_“-Sé que no la pasó bien. No es nada que no me hubiese imaginado o que ya no me hubieses contado, Cait... esto, solo lo confirma. Lo importante es que sigue aquí y que estuvo dispuesta a pasar por todo esto otra vez…-“_

_“-Sí… supongo.-“_

Para la pelirroja era difícil aceptar que Lena hubiese querido matarse. Y sabía que no era la primera vez. Cait siempre había sido obstinada en sus opiniones. Para ella escaparse de todo con un tiro era de cobardes, el problema es que sabía bien que Lena no lo era. No podía terminar de cerrar en su cabeza aquel asunto y pensarlo siempre le causaba conflicto.

_“-Ve a descansar, Cait. Estoy segura que Curie te echa de menos. Ya se ha quedado sin excusas para visitarnos.-“_

La pelirroja dejó escapar una mueca rápida. Pensar en la chica le cambiaba el humor con demasiada rapidez. Tomó su abrigo que colgaba de la silla del escritorio y dejó la habitación, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido al cerrar.

 

Era de madrugada aún y el corredor estaba vacío. Curie probablemente seguía en la clínica. Le había avisado hacía unas horas que necesitaba hacer guardia aquella noche. Uno de los milicianos había vuelto con una herida bastante grave y si bien estaba fuera de peligro, era mejor vigilarlo de cerca.

Se encontró la mirada de Curie justo al entrar a la clínica. La chica la miró asustada. Se giró en cuanto Cait atravesó la puerta.

_“-Mierda, Curie. Sé que llevo días sin dormir pero ¿Tan mal me veo?-“_

La vio negar con la cabeza. No le respondía.

_“-Ey… ¿Qué sucede?-“_

Cait se acercó y la tomó del brazo, pero en cuanto la chica se sobresaltó la soltó. Llevaba semanas sin tener una de esas reacciones y la pelirroja sintió que le hervía la sangre.

_“-Curie. ¿Qué sucedió?-“_

_“-Nada. Estoy bien. Soy yo… sabes que me cuesta manejar ciertas… situaciones.-“_

_“-¿Qué situación?-“_

_“-No es nada, olvídalo. Dame un momento nada más.-“_

La pelirroja la rodeo, quedando enfrentada a la chica.

_“-Otra vez te lo pregunto. ¿Qué situación?-“_

_“-Ya sabes… uno de los milicianos vino a hacerse el gracioso otra vez…-“_

_“-No. No lo sé.-“_

_“-Cait… suelen hacerlo. Son bromas inocentes. Es solo que yo soy un poco tonta para esas cosas.-“_

_“-Curie, joder. Deja de hablarme en clave. Llevo días sin dormir y para empezar tampoco soy muy despierta cuando estoy descansada.-“_

_“-Prométeme que no vas a reaccionar mal.-“_

_“-Sí, sí. Prometo. Cruz no se qué y lo que sea.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Nada, chica, joder. Dime que pasó.-“_

_“-Uno de los compañeros de patrulla del muchacho, solo… me dio una palmada, como felicitación por mi buen trabajo, según él.-“_

_“-¿Y lo hizo fuerte? ¿Te hizo daño? Quizás no midió bien su fuerza…-“_

_“-No, no es eso…-“_

_“-Uff. De verdad, ten piedad de mí.-“_

_“-Es donde, no como, Cait.-“_

La pelirroja la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Curie pudo ver como lentamente las palabras que acababa de decir caían en la cabeza de la pelirroja. La mujer no hizo un gesto. No se movió.

_“-Son los que quedaron en el fuego del patio ¿Verdad?-“_

Curie se quedó en silencio. No quería contestar aquella pregunta.

_“-Cait… lo prometiste.-“_

_“-¿Verdad?-“_

La chica miró hacia el rincón donde Yahto dormía. Cait acababa de levantar la voz considerablemente.

_“-Sí. El muchacho rubio. Cait. Fue una broma. Sabes que todavía sigo algo sensible con ese tema. Eran muchos y me asusté. Una tontería.-“_

La pelirroja asentía mientras Curie hablaba. Le alcanzó el abrigo que llevaba en la mano y la chica lo tomó. La vio dejar la clínica y notó la tensión en la espalda de la mujer. No tendría que haber hablado.

 

Cait se acercaba hacia el fogón. Los compañeros del miliciano herido habían decidido mantener una alegre vigilia allí. Identificó al muchacho enseguida, era el único de cabellera clara allí. Algunos la vieron acercarse y no le quitaron la vista de encima.

_“-Eh tú. ¿Cómo es tú nombre?-“_

_“-¿Yo? David. ¿Necesitas algo?-“_

_“-David. ¿Te gusta tocar mujeres que no quieren que las toques?-“_

Las risas se callaron de golpe. Los cinco milicianos miraban a la pelirroja.

_“-¿Qué dices?-“_

_“-Lo que escuchaste. Levántate. Intenta tocarme a mí, ven.-“_

Hubo un par de silbidos pero casi todos estaban en silencio. La pelirroja no parecía fácil de vencer. David se notaba nervioso. Se había puesto de pie y levantaba su mentón. No quitaba la mirada de Cait pero la mujer notaba como cada poco sus ojos se desviaban a donde estaban sus compañeros.

_“-¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Solo te metes con mujeres que apenas pasan el metro y medio? ¿Soy demasiado para ti?-“_

Cait lo dijo con descuido. Terminó la frase escupiendo hacia un costado y levantando la mirada hacia el miliciano, sonriéndole.

Los que seguían en silencio comenzaron a hacer voces. Una pelea. Estaba interesante. El muchacho rubio estaba acorralado. Se adelantó unos pasos, intentando su mejor mueca pero Cait podía olerle el miedo. Había pasado años en una arena y no le tomaba más que segundos saber lo que tenía delante. Y lo que veía ahora no iba a tomarle mucho.

_“-Vamos. Te dejo dar el primer golpe, chico. Dame con ganas.-“_

La pelirroja le estiraba la cara. El muchacho seguía avanzando con los puños en alto. Cait bailó a su alrededor, provocándolo hasta que el chico tiró el puñetazo. La alta mujer sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Le había dado en todo el labio. Se sonrió. Su cuerpo se movía solo, concentrándose en el sabor metálico en su boca. El segundo golpe que David tiró fue al aire, Cait ya no estaba allí cuando sus nudillos llegaron. El miliciano sintió un puño duro como el metal enterrarse en su costado y tuvo que abrir su boca para que todo el aire que lo abandonaba no le reventara la nariz. El dolor fue agudo. Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros.

Cait tomaba distancia.

_“-Vamos. Uno más. Dame una vez más.-“_

De nuevo, la mujer bailaba a su alrededor y cuando el muchacho tiró el golpe Cait apenas lo sintió. Se reía. La pelirroja se reía. Espero a que el miliciano se adelantase una vez más. Vio su intención mucho antes que el chico terminase de llegar a ella. Uso su brazo para abrir el puñetazo que el muchacho tiraba y con un movimiento ágil, se metió justo delante de él, subiendo su puño cerrado desde la cintura y estrellándolo contra su mentón con tanta violencia que el crujido que se sintió dejó a todos en aquel fogón en silencio.

El miliciano cayó con violencia sobre sus espaldas, apenas pudiendo gritar. La mujer solo le había dado dos golpes.

_“-Levántate. Recién estoy empezando.-“_

El chico se tomaba la mandíbula. Intentaba escupir la sangre que se le amontonaba en la boca a un costado. Uno de sus compañeros se levantó, tomando a la mujer del hombro. Cait se dio vuelta como un rayo, levantando su codo y golpeando con toda la fuerza del giro justo en el cuello del segundo miliciano que no hizo más que retroceder, agarrándose la garganta.

Los cuatro que quedaban alrededor del fogón se levantaban. Cait se acomodaba frente a ellos. Vio como uno tomaba un leño encendido y se le acercaba. Esquivó el palo ardiente tirándose hacia atrás y levantando los brazos. Cuando vio que el miliciano levantaba el leño sobre su cabeza y se adelantaba a ella, se arrojó a su costado, dando una vuelta sobre la tierra y llegando a su espalda. Lo barrió de una violenta patada en sus pantorrillas. El recluta cayó con pesadez y sobre él, las llamas y chispas.

La pelirroja estaba ya esquivando a los tres que quedaban. Ninguno lograba tocarla. Cait bailaba alrededor de aquel fogón y parecía que nada le costaba. Golpeaba justo cuando tenía que hacerlo. Esquivaba sin dar un paso de más.

No le habían dado todavía un golpe que no quisiese que le dieran cuando vio a Curie acercándose hacia el patio. Creyó ver que Piper y Preston la acompañaban justo antes de sentir el golpe duro en la nuca. Cuando se giró, la culata de un rifle le daba sobre el ojo. Sintió el metal cortándole la piel. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y esperó el segundo golpe que sabía iba a llegar. Cuando el miliciano se lanzó, Cait lo esquivó sin esfuerzo, doblándolo de un rodillazo calculado y terminándolo con un golpe seco al hígado. Dos quedaban de pie y estaban estáticos, mirando al Coronel que llegaba, furioso.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta el rubio que seguía sosteniéndose la mandíbula y sollozando en el suelo.

_“-Vuelve a tocarla. Si tienes cojones.-“_

Preston ya estaba allí, Cait sintió a Piper en su espalda, tomándola del brazo, arrastrándola. Curie había vuelto hacia la clínica.  Había preferido no quedarse para el final del espectáculo.

 

_“-¿Dejaste a Lena sola?-“_

_“-No tenía mucha opción, Cait. Está dormida de todas formas y no creo que despierte.-“_

_“-Voy por Curie.-“_

_“-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-“_

_“-Uno de esos idiotas le dio una palmada.-“_

_“-¿Una palmada?-“_

_“-Sí, le tocó el trasero.-“_

Piper se frenó delante de la pelirroja, obligándola a parar.

_“-¿Cait acabas de dejar a cuatro milicianos en el suelo porque uno le tocó el trasero a tu novia?-“_

_“-Se lo buscaron. La asustaron. Y no es mi… eso no viene al caso.-“_

_“-Y yo que pensé que la impulsiva era Lena. Dios, Cait. Ve a atenderte ese corte. No tiene buena pinta. Y buena suerte con Curie… y con Preston y Lena mañana.-“_

_“-Bah… -“_

 

Cuando Piper volvió a la habitación, Lena estaba a un costado de la cama. Sentada en el suelo. Su brazo atrapado a la cabecera, el que llevaba libre, rodeando sus rodillas flexionadas. Alcanzó a ver su mirada gracias a la luz que entraba desde el corredor.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

_“-Azul… Lo siento, cariño. Solo estuve un momento fuera. Pensé que dormías.-“_

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

Piper encendía la luz en su mesa de noche y la habitación se alumbraba con suavidad.

_“-Ven. Sube. Hace frío. Métete bajo las mantas.-“_

La mujer obedeció con dificultad, el brazo atrapado le impedía el movimiento.

_“-¿Quieres que te saque eso?-“_

La reportera señalaba las esposas.

_“-¿Crees?-“_

_“-Creo que si estás haciéndome esa pregunta probablemente no tengamos problemas…-“_

Buscó la llave en su bolsillo y removió la atadura metálica de su muñeca, tomándola enseguida entre sus manos y masajeándola. A pesar de que Piper la había vendado, en cuanto removió la tela pudo notar las marcas que Lena se había hecho. No había dejado de tirar y tirar.

_“-No duele, Pipes. ¿Qué día es hoy?-“_

_“-Fue una semana, casi. Todo está bien.-“_

Azul miraba el leve temblor en sus dedos. Otra vez. El dolor en su muslo, subiendo. Las manos de Piper volvieron a enredarse en las suyas. La chica estaba justo frente a ella.

_“-Piper… ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?-“_

_“-No tanto, Cait estuvo aquí conmigo hasta hace solo unas horas.-“_

Azul se sentía algo atontada aún. Y agotada.

_“-¿Dónde estabas?-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Cait golpeó a media docena de tus milicianos.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Sí. Parece que uno le… tocó el trasero a Curie.-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¿Me hablas en serio? Uff. ¿Muy grave?-“_

_“-Bueno, el muchacho probablemente tenga que alimentarse a papilla durante el próximo mes. Preston ya se encargó de la situación.-“_

Azul se levantaba de la cama, refunfuñando. Sintió un tirón en su camiseta y otra vez, estaba de espaldas sobre el colchón. Se giró para encontrar a la reportera.

_“-No me hagas esposarte otra vez. Está todo bajo control. Preston está encargándose de tus chicos y supongo que Curie está haciendo lo mismo con Cait.-“_

_“-Voy a tener que hablar con ella… mañana. No justifico al chico, créeme. Voy a encargarme de él. Pero Cait… se pasa.-“_

_“-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tú? ¿Cuántos guardias de Diamond City pasaron por la clínica gracias a tus atenciones?-“_

_“-No es lo mismo.-“_

_“-¿Y por qué sería distinto?-“_

_“-Uno te golpeó y otro… dijo algo de muy mal gusto sobre ti.-“_

_“-Ajá. Duérmete, quieres. Si hay alguien en todo el fuerte que no puede decirle una palabra a Cait, eres tú. Mejor guárdate a silencio.-“_

Piper se apretó a su costado. La sintió gruñir por unos segundos. Pasó su mano por su pecho y se durmió acariciando con sus dedos el cuello de Azul.

 


	54. Miradas inoportunas.

_“-Tengo que verlo, Piper.-“_

La chica ajustaba la protección de metal al pecho de Lena. Sus dedos tardaban de más y lo sabía.

_“-Quiero acompañarte.-“_

_“-No. Ya está hablado. Por favor. No esta vez. Solo Minutemen.-“_

_“-Cait va contigo.-“_

_“-Es diferente. Piper, déjalo.-“_

_“-No es diferente. Piensas que no puedo cuidarme allí fuera. Puedo disparar mucho mejor que la mitad de tus milicianos.-“_

Azul tomó su gorro de encima del escritorio y se lo calzó con un gesto cansado.

_“-Sé que puedes cuidarte allí fuera. Soy yo. Yo no puedo hacer frente a eso todavía. ¿Puedes por favor hacerlo por mí? ¿Darme algo más de tiempo?-“_

Piper asentía mientras pasaba sus uñas por el costado rapado de Azul. Le gustaba como llevaba el cabello ahora.

_“-No podemos tardar más que unos días. Ronnie queda a cargo. No hagas nada estúpido, Piper. Promételo.-“_

_“-No voy a hacer nada estúpido.-“_

_“-Prométemelo.-“_

_“-Te lo prometo…-“_

La mirada oscura de Lena se detuvo por varios segundos sobre los ojos de la chica, buscando cualquier indicio de rebeldía. La reportera no estaba mintiendo. Estaba siendo increíblemente paciente con todo aquello.

 

La General de los Minutemen salía al gran patio del fuerte enfundada en su uniforme. El aire frío cortaba la piel pero Lena no se inmutaba. Cait la esperaba apoyada contra el muro, sus brazos cruzados, su gesto desganado.

_“-¿Pasa algo?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Sigue enojada?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La pelirroja se giró, dando la espalda a Lena y levantó el costal que tenía a sus pies, cruzándolo a su espalda. Preston se acercaba hacia ellas.

_“-General. La patrulla está lista.-“_

_“-¿Cuántos llevamos? ¿Tenemos médico?-“_

_“-Diez. Grace llegó esta madrugada, va a acompañarnos.-“_

_“-Bien, mejor ponernos en camino entonces.-“_

Las noticias habían llegado en manos de un colono gravemente herido que ahora se recuperaba en la clínica del fuerte. Uno de los asentamientos protegidos por los Minutemen había sido salvajemente atacado. Por androides del Instituto. El colono no creía que nadie más que él había sobrevivido. A Lena le había hervido la sangre en cuanto lo había escuchado y no entendía que excusa podía tener el Instituto para hacer algo así, pero pensaba averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre aquel incidente, y hacia allí iban. La docena que eran y lo mejor armados que era posible.

Albóndiga encabezaba la marcha. Había tenido que convencer a Nat de que el peludo necesitaba un poco de carretera y solo cuando la chica pareció aceptarlo fue cuando el can se decidió a seguir a Lena. La General comenzaba a sospechar que Albóndiga había decidido que Natalie era su nueva dueña, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

El asentamiento al que se dirigían estaba no demasiado lejos al sur pero el terreno era complicado. Estaba en zona pantanosa y la radiación en las cercanías hacía que los desvíos fuesen demasiados para llegar.

La noche había encontrado a la patrulla en medio del pantano y habían tenido que buscar un alto para acampar casi a oscuras. Preston se había encargado de que el fuego se encendiese sin demora y un caldo se calentaba sobre el. Cait seguía con su humor sombrío desde que Curie había decidido enojarse con ella por la golpiza que le había dado a los milicianos hacía un par de días. La pelirroja se había enroscado en su saco y para sorpresa de todos, había decidido dormirse sin cenar.

Lena estaba algo apartada, se había agenciado una botella de whisky y encontrado un rincón tranquilo. Sabía bien que beber no era lo mejor para ella en aquel momento pero esperaba que la ayudase  a dormir algunas horas y con suerte, sin pesadillas. Aunque era probable que nada de eso pasase.

Sentía el ruido de sus milicianos cenando. La conversación frugal. El Coronel le había alcanzado un cuenco de caldo hacía ya una hora pero Azul apenas lo había tocado. El fogón había ido quedando lentamente en silencio y solo ella y los guardias del campamento seguían despiertos.

Intentaba recordar los inviernos de Boston. Eran helados. Eran increíblemente helados. Y nevados. Ya no nevaba, o al menos, nadie recordaba haberlo visto en años y años. Levanto el cuello de su abrigo y ajusto su pañuelo. El frío se le colaba por todos lados y estaba pensando en que lo mejor era acercarse un momento al fuego cuando sintió los pasos delicados a su espalda. En un instante, Lena tenía su revólver en su mano, girándose con violencia. No lo levantó. Era Grace.

_“-General… siento asustarla.-“_

_“-Grace… No es bueno acercarse con tanto sigilo a nadie… ¿Sabes?-“_

_“-No pretendía…-“_

_“-Bueno, se te da bien.-“_

Azul le sonrió. Vio como la chica se sentaba a su costado. La observó por un instante. Sus cabellos eran claros y siempre los llevaba atados. Tenía los ojos grandes y expresivos, del color de la miel. Era menuda pero bajo el ajustado uniforme que llevaba se adivinaba su cuerpo fibroso. La joven doctora estaba en buen estado físico.

_“-¿Puedo?-“_

La chica señalaba la botella. Lena no se había dado cuenta pero había bajado casi dos tercios de aquel líquido por su garganta. Le alcanzó a Grace el whisky, que le sonrió por un instante antes de llevarse la botella a los labios.

Azul la vio llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, dando varios tragos. Grace bajó el whisky y lo apoyó entre sus piernas.

_“-Es bueno verte bien, Lena.-“_

_“-¿Ahora soy Lena y no General?-“_

Se dio cuenta de lo borracha que estaba en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Se sonrió para ella. La mañana siguiente iba a ser interesante.

_“-Lo siento. General.-“_

_“-No, Grace. Tú y yo… creo que tenemos ya suficiente historia como para que me llames por mi nombre… solo no delante de los demás…-“_

_“-Nunca lo haría.-“_

_“-¿No duermes?-“_

_“-En un momento, solo quería saber cómo estabas.-“_

El tono de la chica era mucho más íntimo. Azul levantó la mirada. Recordó el día en que Grace había estado a punto de ahogarse en aquel mar agitado. La mirada de la chica cuando la atrapó en el salvavidas y se alejó.

_“-Estoy bien. No deberías preocuparte.-“_

Grace estaba a solo un suspiro de su boca. Podía sentir su aliento. La miraba con insistencia. Sus ojos se le clavaban. Lena se aclaró la garganta para decir algo pero no llegó. Los labios de la chica estaban pegados a los suyos. Grace la besaba, despacio primero y en un instante, con locura. Azul sentía el mareo en su cabeza. Piper tenía razón, la chica sentía por ella. Y la estaba besando. Y ella seguía allí, meditando en esos asuntos en vez de reaccionar. Se separó de la joven intentando no ser demasiado brusca. La chica no le corría la mirada.

_“-No. Grace. No. Por favor… ve a dormir.-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-General. Soy tu General. Ve. Mañana tenemos un largo día por delante. Descansa.-“_

Azul pudo ver al par de guardias cerca del fuego. Sus ojos clavados en la chica que se acercaba y de vuelta hacia ella. Insultó por lo bajo. Se levantó y pateó la botella con ganas. Mejor dormir algunas horas.

 

Al día siguiente iniciaron la marcha en cuanto amaneció. Lena podía sentir los latidos a los costados de su cabeza. Y la mirada de los dos guardias de la noche anterior. Mierda.

Podían ver a lo lejos la colina donde habían levantado el asentamiento del pantano. No quedaba nada, el fuego había barrido con aquel lugar. Lena dispersó a sus hombres para flanquear el terreno y ella se encaminó desde el frente, junto a un par de milicianos más. Solo se sentía el sonido del agua estancada moviéndose al paso de las botas de los Minutemen. No quedaba nada allí. Cuerpos. Solo cuerpos. Preston comenzó a asegurar el perímetro y a dar órdenes a los reclutas. Lena caminaba el lugar. Androides. Las torretas habían logrado abatir a algunos antes de la masacre. Un cuerpo llamó su atención.

Reconoció la armadura, o lo que quedaba de ella, en cuanto la vio. Aquel había sido un agente del Ferrocarril. Revisó sus restos con cuidado, intentando encontrar algo que pudiese explicar todo aquello. No tenía idea que es lo que hacía el Ferrocarril allí.

No llevaba una hora revisando aquel lugar cuando escuchó los gritos de Preston desde el otro lado de lo que había sido alguna vez el asentamiento. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Aquel cangrejo gigantesco se acercaba con rapidez hacia sus hombres. Una reina. Igual que la que habían abatido cuando despejaron el Castillo, pero esta vez, no tenían muros para cubrirse.

Lena gritaba, sus milicianos respondían, apresurados. Los dividía en dos grupos e intentaba que flanqueasen al horrible crustáceo gigante. Cait estaba ya a sus espaldas. La pelirroja esperaba a que Azul le diera el visto bueno. Sostenía el coctel molotov que Lena le había puesto en la mano en cuanto la vio llegar a ella.

_“-Tiene que ser de frente, Cait. O no vamos a hacerle nada.-“_

La mujer asentía. El zumbido de las armas láser llenaba el aire. Las órdenes de Preston desde el otro lado de la bestia se escuchaban por sobre todo lo demás. La reina estaba rodeada pero no parecía que estuviesen haciéndole demasiado. Un par de milicianos estaban heridos ya gracias al peligroso ácido que aquella criatura escupía y Azul pudo ver a Grace inclinada sobre ellos, moviéndose con agilidad entre uno y otro.

La General tomó la escopeta que Cait le alcanzaba y se lanzó de frente hacia la criatura, la pelirroja se abrió un poco hacia el costado. Lena disparaba hacia el centro de la reina, a la distancia a la que estaba no podía causar demasiado daño con aquella arma pero lo importante era atraer su atención y parecía que lo estaba logrando. En cuanto notó que la reina fijaba su atención en ella, giró la cabeza buscando a Cait. Todos sus milicianos seguían disparando desde los flancos. La pelirroja vio la seña y encendió el coctel. Azul se acercó aún más a la bestia, incitándola a levantar sus gigantescas pinzas. En cuanto Cait tuvo ángulo, arrojó la botella que estalló con precisión sobre el blanco. El fuego se desparramaba por la carne blanda de la criatura que se revolvía con locura.

Cait y Lena intentaban mantenerla lejos de las filas de milicianos pero la reina estaba en llamas y sus movimientos eran imposibles de controlar. La General levantó la voz en cuanto vio hacia donde caía la enorme pinza pero fue tarde. La afilada extremidad de la reina abrió el pecho del muchacho sin darle oportunidad. El chico caía al suelo en un solo alarido. Lena sintió los sonidos dentro de la bestia.

_“-¡Médico!-“_

El compañero del recluta caído gritaba con desesperación. Grace saltaba sobre las rocas que resguardaban a los dos heridos. Corría hacia el chico caído. Azul se apuraba a llegar. La bestia escupió sobre el muchacho y Lena pudo ver la cara de dolor de la joven doctora en cuanto el ácido la alcanzó. El recluta caído ya no respiraba.

Preston acababa de arrojar una segunda molotov sobre la criatura y varios milicianos encendían la tercera. El fuego seguía consumiendo la carne blanca de la reina que intentaba alejarse enloquecida. Cait y Lena arrastraban a Grace hacia las rocas.

La General arrojó su arma a un costado. Sus dedos se apuraban a desatar el cuero de la armadura de la médica. Podía ver como se derretía bajo el ácido.

_“-¡Agua, Cait! ¡Toda la que haya, apúrate!-“_

Lena hacía lo posible por quitar aquellas prendas bañadas en ácido del cuerpo de la chica. Había lugares donde la piel y la tela comenzaban a fundirse. Tomó el cuchillo de su bota y cortó con rapidez. Grace la miraba, la chica no gritaba, solo la miraba, intentando hablar.

La pelirroja volvía con todo el agua que había logrado conseguir.

_“-Desde arriba, desde aquí. Déjala correr, tenemos que limpiar esto ¡Preston!-“_

Garvey se acercaba apresurado.

_“-¡Agua! ¡Necesito más agua!-“_

Lena destapó la aguja del estimulante y la clavó sobre el costado de la chica. Cait seguía vaciando las botellas sobre sus costillas, la quemadura era grave y Azul esperaba que no hubiese llegado al pulmón.

Preston sostenía la cabeza de Grace que apenas seguía consciente. Cait no había dejado de hacer correr el agua sobre la herida y parecía que habían limpiado la mayor parte.

_“-Tus guantes, Lena.-“_

La General se los arrancó en cuanto vio las manchas de ácido comiendo el cuero. No era mucho pero pudo notar las leves quemaduras en sus manos.

La reina había caído a varios metros del asentamiento. Hostigada por las armas láser de los milicianos y consumida por el fuego de las molotov.

 

Cait había inyectado varios calmantes a la chica y parecía que habían llegado a tiempo. La quemadura era horrible y no pensaban retrasar más la marcha, Grace necesitaba volver al fuerte, pero no parecía que fuese una herida letal. Azul seguía adivinando la forma en que algunos reclutas la miraban y se mordía la lengua para no reaccionar. No pensaba hacer de aquello algo que no era.

 

No había sacado mucho en limpio del ataque al asentamiento. Había perdido un miliciano y tenía a tres heridos. La única pista concreta era que el Ferrocarril tenía algo que ver en todo aquello y Lena iba a tener que encontrar la forma de averiguar más sobre el asunto.

En todo el viaje, Azul se mantuvo cerca de la camilla de la chica. Viajaron de noche, a pesar del cansancio. Lena prefería forzar la marcha y llegar a Curie con aquellos heridos cuanto antes.

Era temprano cuando llegaron. Gob fue quien abrió las compuertas, había llegado de patrulla cuando Lena estaba fuera y aunque se alegraban de verse, el necrófago la saludo según el rango que cada uno tenía. Ya habría tiempo para una charla en cuanto no estuviese de servicio. Azul no tardó en meterse en sus habitaciones en cuanto Curie le aseguró que los tres milicianos iban a recuperarse bien. La herida de Grace probablemente iba a tomar algo de tiempo pero la chica creía que no iban a quedar daños permanentes.

 

Curie volvía de los almacenes del Castillo. No había visto a Cait aún y no pensaba buscarla. Probablemente estuviese ya en sus habitaciones. Se alegraba de que no estuviese herida pero todavía seguía enojada con ella. No tanto como intentaba aparentar pero quería que Cait se tomase todo aquello en serio. No estaba bien lo que había hecho con aquel chico, que era cierto, había sido un idiota, pero Cait se había pasado.

No fue su intención escuchar la conversación pero los dos guardias no cuidaban mucho el tono y estaban apenas a la vuelta de la esquina.

_“-Te digo que los vi con mis propios ojos. Estaban besándose. Grace es la amante de la General. No se separó de su camilla en todo el viaje y nos hizo incluso marchar de noche para llegar… -“_

_“-¿Solo tú los viste, eh…?-“_

_“-No, idiota. Robert estaba conmigo. Pregúntale… solo dejaron de besarse cuando se dieron cuenta que las veíamos…-“_

Curie esperó a que los dos milicianos se alejasen. Se quedó un momento apoyada contra la pared. Al fin, apretó la caja que traía entre sus manos y volvió hacia la clínica.


	55. Se dice de mí.

Lena entró a sus habitaciones en silencio. La tenue luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana. Dejó sus pesadas botas en la entrada y se quitó el abrigo, apoyándolo sobre el escritorio. Se quitó la camisa y se metió detrás de la mampara. Quería quitarse todo el barro del pantano que pudiese antes de meterse en la cama. Se detuvo en el golpe que tenía en su hombro intentando recordar como se lo había hecho. Terminó de asearse y se vistió con su vieja camiseta de dormir que colgaba de la separación de madera.

Azul se acercó despacio a la cuna del niño. Estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño. Prestó atención a la cama mientras se arrimaba. Piper dormía de costado y entre medio de ella y una pila de almohadas, el pequeño malcriado. Se sonrió y ocupó el lugar de la improvisada barrera, pasando su brazo por encima de la criatura y descansando su mano sobre las caderas de su novia. Piper apenas abrió sus ojos.

_“-¿…estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Duerme. Es temprano.-“_

 

Era mediodía cuando Curie aceptó que uno de los milicianos la reemplazara en la clínica. Ninguno tenía su preparación pero algunos iban por el buen camino. Y además, Mía ya estaba allí. Sabía que podía confiar en que la chica iba a buscarla en cuanto algo se saliese de control.

Entró a la habitación que compartía con Cait. La pelirroja no se había quitado las botas ni la ropa y Curie pudo notar el barro entre las sábanas y el olor que desprendían sus botas mojadas. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese irritado con aquello pero a la chica, esos comportamientos de Cait, terminaban haciéndole gracia. Se acercó a los pies de la cama y tiró de una de las botas, quitándosela. La alta mujer apenas lo notó, quejándose y levantando uno de sus brazos sobre su cara. Roncaba. Curie reía por lo bajo, tirando de la otra bota que no quería salir. Cuando al fin lo logró, tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Se metió del otro lado de la cama, arrastrándose hasta la mujer. Su ropa olía a yermo, pero era un olor que a Curie siempre la hacía sonreír. Era el olor que para ella significaba que Cait estaba otra vez de vuelta.

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-Mmmph-“_

Curie era suave. Para todo. Levantaba sus dedos y acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja.

_“-Cait… necesito hablar contigo…-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

La alta mujer abría un ojo y su brazo se despegaba un poco de su cara, observando a la chica que tenía cerca.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

Cait notó la cercanía de la chica y aunque no se movió, estaba disfrutándolo. Quizás Curie por fin estaba perdonándole el exabrupto.

_“-Lena tiene una amante.-“_

_“-Curie… por favor… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué hora es? ¿No tienes sueño?-“_

_“-Es pasado el mediodía. No. No tengo sueño. ¿Tengo que decírselo a Piper?-“_

Cait tenía ambos ojos abiertos y se había acodado en la cama, mirando hacia la chica a su costado.

_“-¿De qué hablas? No. No tienes que decirle nada a nadie de nada.-“_

_“-Dos milicianos la vieron besando a esa chica. A Grace.-“_

_“-Habladurías, chica. Es la General. Siempre están inventando cosas… Déjalo. Lena nunca engañaría a Piper. La chica la lleva de las narices.-“_

_“-¿De las narices?-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

_“-No entiendo.-“_

_“-Quiero decir que Lena no tiene ojos para nadie más que para la chica noticias.-“_

_“-Ojo. Tiene uno solo. No quiero ser ruda, pero técnicamente es así.-“_

_“-Si no te conociera, diría que hasta acabas de hacer un buen chiste, chica.-“_

Curie se quedó en silencio. Piper había sido siempre amable con ella. Muy. Y había estado allí cuando la había necesitado. No se sentía bien sabiendo todo aquello y guardándoselo. Pero tampoco sabía que era lo correcto. Quizás Cait tenía razón, quizás eran solo habladurías. Se apretó más al chaleco de cuero de la pelirroja que ya roncaba otra vez. Cerró sus ojos. Ya pensaría que hacer en cuanto descansase algunas horas.

 

Lena despertó. Giró su cabeza. El niño chupaba aquel biberón como si le fuese la vida en ello. Piper lo tenía inclinado sobre las almohadas mientras le daba de comer. Movió su hombro golpeado en círculos.

_“-Buen día. ¿Cómo salió ayer?-“_

_“-Bueno… No muy bien. Perdimos a un miliciano y tenemos tres heridos. Una reina nos atacó…-“_

_“-Lo siento… Azul.-“_

_“-Sí. Casi perdemos a Grace también, se arrojó para ayudar al muchacho que murió y el ácido le alcanzó todo el costado… Curie dice que va a estar bien pero te aseguro que no fue nada fácil de ver.-“_

Azul pasaba sus dedos por las rollizas piernas del niño. Crecía demasiado.

_“-¿Y el asentamiento?-“_

_“-El Instituto… y encontré un agente del Ferrocarril entre los cuerpos. No sé más que eso y no tengo mucha idea de cómo averiguar. Voy a volver a hablar con el colono que sobrevivió en cuanto se recupere…-“_

_“-Siempre puedes dejar que yo me conecte con ellos.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Con el Ferrocarril. Probablemente estarían más dispuestos a hablar conmigo que contigo. Sigues insistiendo en mantenerte en malos términos pero yo creo que podemos explicar las cosas… Llegar a un acuerdo otra vez-“_

_“-No. Tienes completamente prohibido intentar acercarte a ellos de ninguna forma. ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-¿Completamente prohibido? Primer punto, estaba ofreciéndote una alternativa. Segundo, estoy empezando a cansarme de todo este rollo autoritario que estás teniendo conmigo.-“_

_“-Piper… Por favor.-“_

_“-Nada. Te lo aviso. No pienso darte mucho más tiempo. No voy a quedarme encerrada en tu Castillo eternamente. Resuélvelo, Lena.-“_

Azul se levantó de la cama enojada. Miró al rincón donde había dejado su uniforme. Apestaba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y golpeó insistente la de Nat. La chica estaba allí. Su pelo alborotado y sus ojos de sueño se asomaron por la puerta.

_“-¿Qué haces durmiendo Nat, es pasado el mediodía.-“_

_“-Lo mismo que tú. Anoche estuve pelando mutipapas hasta cualquier hora. ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Vístete. Busca mi uniforme, necesito que lo laves. Y mis botas también.-“_

La chica abrió la boca, dispuesta a soltar una barbaridad pero la media sonrisa de Lena, que estaba esperando a que reaccionase, hizo que se tragase sus palabras.

_“-Encantada… General.-“_

Nat cerró la puerta de un golpe. Lena se metió otra vez a su recámara, riendo.

_“-No está bien que la provoques así, Azul.-“_

_“-Es solo un poco… Está aprendiendo tan bien que no puedo evitarlo.-“_

_“-De todas formas. Deja de picarla así. Nadie dice que hagas preferencias con ella, pero tampoco el otro extremo.-“_

_“-Para todos aquí, Natalie es la hija de la General. Cada vez que la ven hacer algo, la juzgan. Con fiereza. Es bueno para ella que yo sea así, créeme. Necesita ganarse el respeto de las personas que el día de mañana van a cubrir sus espaldas. Necesita ganarlo sin ayuda.-“_

_“-La hija de la General, eh. Y yo sería la novia recluida de la General, ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Creo que te ven más como la esposa. La esposa recluida de la General.-“_

_“-Eres idiota. Piensas que puedes con todo esto pero no sabes con que estás jugando.-“_

Lena terminaba de meterse en un par de jeans oscuros y un viejo jersey.

_“-Tienes permiso para reunirte conmigo en el comedor en cuanto termines de atender al niño.-“_

Se apuró a cerrar la puerta antes de que la almohada que Piper acababa de arrojarle con furia la golpease. La chica de la gorra sintió las risas de Azul alejándose por el corredor. Eso no iba a quedar así.

 

Curie había intentado dormir pero se le hacía imposible. Cait no dejaba de roncar y además, no tenía sueño. Volvía a la clínica cuando divisó al final del corredor a la mujer del refugio acercándose hacia ella. Pensó en dar media vuelta pero la voz de Lena la llamaba. Respiró. No era para nada buena en aquellas situaciones.

_“-Curie… quería hablar contigo. ¿Cómo sigue Grace?-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

El tono de la chica había sido duro y la General se quedó parada frente a ella, descolocada.

_“-Emm. Porque ayer llegó bastante grave… quería saber si estaba bien.-“_

_“-Estaba bien hace un par de horas, cuando la dejé. ¿Te interesan los demás heridos?-“_

_“-Claro… pero me aseguraste que esos dos muchachos tenían solo heridas superficiales…-“_

_“-Pero también están heridos.-“_

_“-Sí… ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Claro. ¿Tú? ¿Piper? ¿Están bien?-“_

_“-Sí… gracias… Curie. Estamos bien. Tengo… tengo que encontrarme con Ronnie y con Preston ahora ¿Si?-“_

_“-Bien.-“_

Azul se alejó por el corredor, girando varias veces su cabeza para mirar a la chica que se había quedado de pie en el corredor, observándola. Lena podía jurar que estaba frunciéndole el ceño. Curie siempre le parecía extraña en exceso pero aquel día parecía que estaba en uno de sus picos. Ya le preguntaría a Cait si todo estaba bien.

 

Piper entró a la clínica con Yahto en brazos. Curie se sobresaltó al verla. La reportera le sonrió.

_“-¿Te asusté?-“_

_“-No. Nada de eso. ¿Qué haces aquí?-“_

_“-Solo quería saber cómo seguían los chicos heridos. Cómo estaba Grace.-“_

_“-B-bien. Están todos bien.-“_

_“-¿Curie pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Los milicianos están molestándote otra vez?-“_

_“-No, no, nada de eso. Es solo que estoy muy ocupada. Nada más. Lo siento Piper, no puedo hablar ahora.-“_

La reportera la observaba, extrañada. Se quedó unos instantes intentando entender de que iba todo aquello y al fin, dio media vuelta, alejándose hacia la armería. Si Lena pensaba mantenerla prisionera allí, iba a asegurarse de que no se le hiciese fácil.

La muchacha que habían dejado montando guardia en la entrada de la armería nada pudo hacer para frenar a la reportera, que apenas desaceleró antes de atravesar la pesada compuerta abierta. Piper no se detuvo hasta entrar en el cuarto trasero de la armería, donde sabía que Lena estaba junto al Coronel y la Comandante. Los tres se quedaron en silencio en cuanto la vieron entrar. Azul fue la primera en hablar.

_“-¿Pipes…? ¿Necesitas algo?-“_

_“-No, solo estoy aburrida. Quería saber que planeaba el alto mando de la milicia. ¿Qué estoy viendo?-“_

Piper se acercaba con descaro a la mesa redonda en medio de la habitación donde un gran mapa de toda la zona estaba desplegado ocupando casi toda la superficie. Ronnie la miraba con seriedad. Preston estiraba uno de sus brazos, haciendo cosquillas al niño que la reportera tenía en brazos.

_“-Solo… solo estamos intentando decidir el siguiente paso… donde podríamos conseguir información sobre lo que sucedió al asentamiento.-“_

La voz de Azul era pausada. Sabía que la chica estaba por hacer una de las suyas.

_“-Si quieren, yo puedo contactar con Glory. Solo necesitan enviar un mensaje por Radio Libertad y estoy segura de que no tardaría en aparecer, en donde le digamos. Puedo grabarlo yo misma.-“_

La Comandante y el Coronel giraron sus cabezas hacia Lena, los dos al mismo tiempo. Azul miraba con dureza hacia Piper. El color le subía a la cara.

_“-Garvey, Shaw. Necesito un momento a solas con Piper. Por favor.-“_

Se apuraron a dejar la sala en cuanto la General lo pidió. No sabían bien por qué pero conocían aquel gesto. Lena se había enfurecido en un instante.

_“-¿Estás intentando provocarme, Piper?-“_

_“-¿Intentando provocarte? Estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda. Sé que Garvey lo entendió como una buena idea, vamos, incluso la Comandante. ¿Por qué eres tan terca?-“_

_“-No sé cómo hacértelo entender. No voy a volver a ponerte en peligro. Que te contactes con el Ferrocarril está fuera de discusión. Y estoy cansándome de tener esta misma pelea todos los días.-“_

La reportera la observaba. No era solo furia lo que veía en su mirada. Era miedo. Era terror. Aunque Lena intentaba esconderlo con todas sus fuerzas la chica podía verlo.

_“-Azul… Mira. Estoy intentando ser paciente contigo. Sé que lo que viviste, es mucho. Yo también tuve mi parte, créeme. Sabes que te adoro… pero no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie decida por mí. No voy a dejar de pelear por lo que creo ni de tomar los riesgos que crea que valen la pena tomar. Quiero colaborar. Y puedo hacerlo.-“_

Lena bajó la cabeza. Su mano subió hasta el puente de su nariz. Sus dedos lo apretaron con violencia. Sentía el temblor en todo su brazo. Contaba hacia sus adentros. Respiraba.

_“-Vete. Por favor. Vuelve a nuestra habitación.-“_

_“-No. Deja de tratarme como si fuese otro de tus milicianos. Deja de ordenarme. Soy tu novia.-“_

_“-Piper, cariño. No vas a convencerme. No importa hasta donde estires esa preciosa lengua de plata que tienes. No lo vas a lograr. Y si insistes en intentar conseguir aliados, voy a prohibirle a todo dios aquí dentro que siquiera te dirijan la palabra. Voy a prohibirles que se acerquen a más de dos metros de ti.-“_

_“-¿Te estás escuchando cuando hablas?-“_

_“-Sí. Fuerte y claro. La que no escucha eres tú. No estoy pidiéndote nada. No estoy preguntando. Te estoy diciendo como son las cosas ahora. Si no te gusta, lo siento. Si quieres enojarte conmigo, adelante. Pero no vas a salir de aquí. No vas a contactar con el Ferrocarril. Y vas a dejar de intentar conseguir apoyos en donde no los tienes.-“_

Piper la miraba, descolocada. El tono de Lena era seco, cortante. Su mirada, ida. Podía ver el color en su rostro. La reportera estaba segura que si afinaba el oído, podía escuchar la sangre de la mujer hirviendo.

_“-No fue a mí a quien enterraste. Estoy aquí. Soy yo. Azul… por favor.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Y planeo que siga siendo así. No pienso volver a arriesgarte. Te pongas como te pongas.-“_

La chica se quedó un instante frente a ella, conteniéndose. Al fin, se giró y dejó aquel cuarto, totalmente furiosa.

 

Piper caminaba el largo corredor enfurecida. Aquella mujer. En su vida recordaba que otra persona lograse enojarla tanto como Lena podía hacerlo. Quizás su hermana. Sí. Eran ellas dos las únicas capaces de despertarle tanta ira. Quería calmarse. Tenía que pensar bien como iba a manejar la situación. Estaba claro que a la fuerza era imposible, aparentemente Azul estaba dispuesta a encerrarla literalmente en las habitaciones y ponerle una guardia las veinticuatro horas. Y ya se sentía suficientemente restringida como para empeorar la situación. Necesitaba enfriarse y encontrar la manera de hacer que su novia entrase en razón.

Curie vio a la chica acercarse hacia ella. Notó la ira en su mirada. Piper caminaba el corredor con violencia. Hablaba sola. Llevaba al niño en brazos pero estaba claro que no le hablaba a él.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

Curie se había movido a un costado, antes de que la chica de la gorra la pasase por encima. La llamaba con un tono cuidado.

_“-¡¿Qué?!-“_

La reportera se había girado hacia la chica y aquel tono se le había salido sin poder retenerlo. Al instante se arrepintió.

_“-Curie… lo siento. No es contigo. Es… Lena. Es… es una idiota. -“_

_“-Oh… Piper… lo siento tanto. Yo…-“_

Piper era buena leyendo a las personas. Era lo suyo. Y a pesar de la furia que tenía en aquel momento y de lo acelerada que estaba, notó algo en la mirada de la chica. Se quedó en silencio. Sabía que cuando no tenía la pregunta justa, escuchar generalmente traía alguna respuesta.

_“-Quise decírtelo… Cait no creía que fuese cierto.-“_

_“-¿Cait no lo creía?-“_

_“-No, me dijo que era probable que fuesen habladurías… Pero hoy cuando pasó temprano a preguntar por Grace… Lo siento, Piper. No soy buena con estas situaciones y no sabía que era lo correcto.-“_

Piper intentaba unir los cabos en su cabeza. Temprano. Probablemente hablaba de Lena. De Lena pasando por la clínica y preguntando por Grace. Habladurías.

_“-Curie, está bien. No es tu culpa. ¿Quién te lo dijo?-“_

La reportera estaba usando su olfato con toda intención, intentando sacar algo más de allí.

_“-Escuché una conversación entre los milicianos… el muchacho que estuvo de guardia aquella noche… las vio.-“_

Piper se quedó un momento en silencio. Las vio. Grace. Grace y Azul.

_“-¿Quién más lo sabe?-“_

_“-Creo que solo los dos que la vieron de guardia… y el miliciano con el que uno de ellos estaba hablando… y yo… supongo. No lo sé, Piper. Yo… Lo siento.-“_

_“-¿Puedes cuidar al niño un momento?-“_

Curie estiraba ambos brazos, tomando a Yahto. La reportera volvía sobre sus pasos, encaminándose nuevamente hacia la armería. El tiempo de ser paciente había terminado.


	56. Ahora que eres tú.

Llevaba ya más de seis horas de pie custodiando aquella puerta y estaba segura que la Comandante la había puesto allí solo para hacer su vida un poco más miserable. Todos sabían que tener que montar guardia en la armería era un castigo, no como tener que encargarse de las letrinas o tener que salir a destapar las purificadoras, pero era un castigo al fin. La había cagado en la última salida, no había asegurado su rifle antes de ponerlo al hombro y se había disparado justo cuando la Comandante la miraba. Era probable que tuviese que seguir montando guardia por los próximos seis meses y ya podía olvidarse de patrullar por una buena temporada. Maldita era su suerte.

No había terminado de insultar por lo bajo cuando divisó a la reportera de Diamond City volviendo furiosa. Lo que le faltaba. No había podido detenerla la primera vez y por la ira que aquella mujer traía en la mirada no pensaba intentarlo. Todos sabían bien quién era. Piper Wright. Ya era suficientemente malo todo lo que le estaba sucediendo como para que además la General se la montase contra ella también. Cerró sus ojos en cuanto la chica pasó a su costado como si no existiese. Mierda. Aquella estaba siendo la peor de las semanas.

Piper atravesó la armería enfurecida. Entró al cuarto que acababa de dejar hacía tan solo minutos. Lena se levantó del sofá sobresaltada. El vaso de whisky que tenía en su mano quedó vacío.

_“-Piper… por favor…-“_

La chica se acercó, y Lena pudo ver que en los últimos minutos algo había cambiado drásticamente.

La bofetada que Piper le calzó resonó en toda la sala. Lena sintió que su cara se giraba. Se enderezó.

_“-¿Qué mierda haces?-“_

_“-¡Tú!-“_

Y una segunda. Al menos del otro lado. Sobre toda su cicatriz. Azul podía decir que para eso de las cachetadas, Piper parecía ser ambidiestra.

_“-Joder, Piper. ¿Puedes dejar de golpearme? Gracias.-“_

_“-Voy a irme de aquí ahora mismo y que los dioses te ayuden si intentas frenarme. Si necesitas alguien para calentarte la cama, puedes esperar a que Grace termine de recuperarse.-“_

La reportera pensó en encajarle una tercera, pero solo quería irse.

_“-No, Piper… espera. No es así…-“_

La chica se giró, completamente iracunda.

_“-Oh, por favor, Lena. De todas las frases ¿Esa es la que vas a usar?-“_

_“-No pasó nada. De verdad, deja que te explique.-“_

_“-Ahórratelo, deberías haberte explicado antes de convertirme en el chiste del Castillo.-“_

La reportera intentó dejar el cuarto pero Lena alcanzó a tomarla del brazo.

_“-Escúchame, Piper. Cálmate y escucha.-“_

_“-Suéltame.-“_

_“-Si me escuchas.-“_

_“-¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya?-“_

_“-Ella me besó.-“_

La tercera bofetada fue esta vez, en el lado sano de su cara. Azul cerró su ojo por un momento.

_“-Me separé, Piper. Solo fue eso, me besó y los guardias del campamento vieron la situación. No tardé casi nada en reaccionar.-“_

_“-¿Casi?-“_

_“-No me pegues más. Me descolocó y… yo estaba borracha. Eso suena fatal, pero en el momento en que Grace me besó mi cabeza solo pensaba en que tú tenías razón y en cuanto entendí lo que pasaba me separé. Eso fue todo.-“_

_“-¿Cuánto tardó tu estúpida cabeza en darse cuenta de que alguien te estaba besando y no era yo?-“_

Piper se quedó helada. Había sido la peor elección de palabras pero ya las había dicho y aunque en un principio sabía bien por qué las había soltado, ahora no estaba tan segura y pudo leer en su mirada oscura que Azul lo estaba entendiendo igual.

_“-Demasiado. Como siempre. Tardé demasiado.-“_

_“-No lo dije por eso…-“_

_“-Pero es cierto. Debería haberme dado cuenta que no eras tú.-“_

_“-No estoy hablando de eso ¡No quiero hablar de eso! No me importa lo que pasó, no quiero saberlo.-“_

Lena levantó la mirada. La voz de la chica se quebraba.

_“-Piper… -“_

_“-No. Estoy hablando de Grace y de que no sé si te encamaste con ella o que.-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo vas a creer algo así? Acabo de decirte que la chica me besó. Nada más. Nunca va a ser nada más. Solo te quiero a ti y lo sabes, joder. Tienes que saberlo. Mírame y dime si te estoy mintiendo.-“_

La reportera sabía que no le mentía. Pero ahora habían reflotado todo aquello que la chica llevaba semanas intentando enterrar y lo que hablaban hacía apenas un instante ya no era lo que pesaba en la habitación. Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo. No quería hablarlo. Por primera vez, la reportera no quería saber.

Piper lloraba mientras negaba con su cabeza. Lena estaba estática frente a ella.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-No sé si puedo escucharlo…-“_

_“-No… no me acosté con ella.-“_

La mirada de la chica se clavó en Lena.

_“-Lo… lo intenté una vez. Ella… lo buscó de alguna forma, no sé. Creo que lo pensaba necesario. Pero no… no pudo y yo… no se sentía bien, nunca se sentía del todo bien estar cerca de ella pero pensé que solo necesitabas tiempo y… no me di cuenta. No lo vi…-“_

Le quemaba, cada palabra que escuchaba le quemaba por dentro. Le dolía. Sabía que todo lo que Azul le estaba diciendo era cierto, que tenía sentido. Pero por dentro no podía evitar el dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba que la mujer que adoraba se había acostado cada noche al lado de alguien que pretendía ser ella y no se había dado cuenta.

_“-Dilo. Di todo eso que estás pensando. Si hubiese sido al revés tú lo habrías visto. Lo habrías leído en mi mirada desde el primer día. O en mi forma de hablar. Mis gestos. Algo… ¿Verdad?-“_

La chica bajaba la mirada al suelo.

_“-Bueno, no. Yo no. No soy así. No veo esas cosas. ¡No las puedo ver! A veces no puedo entender a las personas y simplemente creo que es otra vez esa parte de mí que me desconecta de los demás. Y ahora que te tengo otra vez y todo dentro se siente donde debería estar… Ahora sí me doy cuenta de lo poco de ti que tenía aquella mujer. Pero no lo vi. Soy una idiota… -“_

Piper notó el temblor en sus manos. Estaba claro que aquello les dolía a las dos por igual.

_“-Estabas muriendo. Estabas despidiéndote de mí. Ibas a dejarme. Sola. Aquí…-“_

_“-Azul… No… tranquila.-“_

_“-Todos esos días… cuando volvimos del Instituto… No podía sacarte la tristeza de encima. No podía acercarme a ti. Solo me mirabas, como si no estuviese allí. Como si estuvieses esperando a que desapareciese de tu vista…-“_

Lena caminaba por el cuarto. Piper la observaba. La mujer parecía fuera de sí.

_“-No podía dormir. Seguía viendo como te morías a mi costado. Sigo viéndolo. Todo el tiempo. Sigo desenterrándote cada noche. Estabas… muerta. Estabas muerta y no había nada en el mundo que yo pudiese hacer para cambiarlo. Era tan… real. Fue tan real. Tan… definitivo. Piper…-“_

Azul se había girado y la miraba. Tenía los puños cerrados.

_“-Iba a matarme. Iba a dejarlos. Subí una y otra vez el revólver a mi cabeza pero no encontraba valor. Estaba tan segura… no iba a salir de allí. No iba a seguir sin ti. No iba a hacerlo otra vez. Cuando perdí a Nate… me dolió tanto… pero contigo. No puedo explicártelo. No podría. Nada se compara al dolor que sentí el día que te enterré.-“_

La chica estaba otra vez a su lado. La bajaba despacio hasta el sofá. Lena se dejaba llevar.

_“-Y entonces, la canción. Y lo vi todo tan claro. Tú nunca me hubieses mirado así. Ni siquiera en nuestros peores momentos. Jamás podrías mirarme con odio. No eras tú, no podía ser…-“_

_“-No, mi amor. No era yo. Estoy aquí.-“_

_“-No puedo pasar por algo así otra vez. No… Piper, por favor. Por favor… Solo quiero que estés a salvo. Déjame tenerte a salvo…-“_

Azul lloraba, sobre su pecho. Piper la sostenía. Quería decirle que sí. Quería jurarle que no iba a volver a pisar el yermo en su vida si eso era lo que hacía falta para que dejase de llorar. Pero no quería mentirle. Porque se conocía y no iba a aguantar así. No era ella. No era lo que quería ser.

_“-Azul. Escúchame. No voy a prometerte algo que no puedo cumplir… No… mírame.-“_

Piper levantaba el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos.

_“-Pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que vamos a hacerlo despacio ¿Si? Mírame. Quédate conmigo. Sé que esto está costándote y sé que son demasiados cambios. Lo siento. A veces me acelero demasiado. Voy a escucharte ahora. Cuando estemos listas. ¿Está bien?-“_

La mujer asentía. Piper le sonreía, limpiando su cara.

_“-¿Qué tal si te tomas unas horas y pasas un rato conmigo?-“_

_“-Eso… estaría bien.-“_

 

La miliciana había escuchado los gritos de la reportera. No había logrado descifrar sobre qué habían discutido pero era evidente que la mujer estaba cabreada por demás. La espalda le dolía y estaba apoyándose contra la pared, aprovechando que nadie de rango andaba por los alrededores. En cuanto escuchó las botas acercándose no tardó en ponerse firme. La General dejaba la armería, llevaba a su novia de la mano. Las dos sonreían. La joven se apuró a saludar. Quizás, después de todo, no iba a caerle otra por haber dejado pasar a la reportera.

_“-Cierra la compuerta y tómate lo que queda del día. No voy a volver por aquí hoy.-“_

La chica no bajó el saludo hasta que la General se alejó por el corredor.

 

Entraron las dos a su habitación. Piper se apuró a juntar la ropa que había dejado sobre el suelo y la acomodó en la pila que ya tenía en la silla del escritorio.

_“-¿Quieres que caliente café?-“_

_“-No. Estoy bien.-“_

Lena se acercó hasta la cama. Se liberó de las botas que estaba usando, eran incómodas. Se había acostumbrado a las de su uniforme. Piper caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Levantó su mano y desató su cabello. Bajó sus dedos por el largo de su pelo, dejando que cayese sobre su hombro. La chica la tomaba desde su cuello, empujándola hacia su boca. Le encontró los labios con dulzura, probándolos. Lena aún sabía a sal y alcohol. 

Piper se separó un poco, mirando la suave cicatriz que cruzaba el labio inferior de la mujer. Subió su otra mano y tomó el costado herido de su rostro. Pasó el pulgar sobre la marca con delicadeza.

_“-Me gusta. Hace que tu boca sea todavía más… tentadora. Hace que tenga que fijar la mirada en ella.-“_

Lena se sonrió. Intentó bajar la mirada pero Piper no se lo permitió. Volvió a su boca y esta vez se dejó la dulzura a un costado. La besó y su lengua la buscó, invitándola a todo. Ya no quería esperar. No se separó de ella hasta que sintió como sus manos le trepaban la espalda.

_“-¿Puedo? ¿Puedo seguir?-“_

Azul asentía. Piper le sonreía. Le quitó el jersey con cuidado. La besó otra vez en cuanto la prenda cayó a un costado. Sus dedos se encargaban de los botones de su camisa. Uno a uno. Lena apenas se movía, solo miraba lo que Piper hacía. Como sus manos la desvestían. Como sus ojos la miraban. Como su sonrisa la calmaba.

Sintió la tela de su camisa resbalar y caer a su espalda. Piper besaba el golpe en su hombro, aún dolía pero esos labios se sentían bien. Notó como la chica desprendía su sostén con un ágil movimiento de sus dedos. Como la liberaba de aquella prenda con cuidado, sin separarse demasiado de su piel.

Lena pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la reportera. La besaba. Sentía como Piper tomaba sus pechos, como rasguñaba sus pezones con suavidad, como trazaba pequeños círculos en lo más sensible de aquella parte de su cuerpo. La chica la arrimaba despacio a las sábanas, inclinándose sobre ella.

Piper intentaba liberarse de su gabardina sin separarse. Vio la sonrisa en los labios de Azul. Vio como la mujer desprendía cada botón de su abrigo y la ayudaba, tirándolo hacia atrás. Como levantaba su camiseta y la arrojaba a un costado.

_“-Espera… Piper… -“_

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Si… solo. Ven conmigo. Bajo las mantas.-“_

La reportera la miró. Arrastró con sus dos brazos la manta que Lena liberaba levantando un poco sus caderas. Las botas de Piper cayeron a los pies de la cama y la chica se unió bajo las sábanas a la mujer, levantando las mantas por sobre sus cabezas y besándola, separándose cada poco para sonreírle allí debajo.

 Sus manos bajaban por su vientre hasta los botones de sus jeans. Paseando su dedo por cada uno de ellos.

_“-Voy a sacar esto también… ¿Si?-“_

Lena reía por lo bajo. Piper le quitaba con cuidado sus pantalones y la mujer pasaba su mano por aquel brazo que la desvestía con lentitud. El calor se amontonaba debajo de las mantas y entre sus cuerpos. Azul terminó de bajar sus jeans ayudándose con sus piernas, dejándolos abandonados al final de la cama. Piper se había separado un poco, levantándose con uno de sus brazos y nada había tardado en deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa.

La reportera la besó otra vez, reteniéndola entre sus labios, su mano derecha subiendo por el muslo de Azul. Por su cadera. Por su cintura. Cruzando su vientre con su índice y metiéndose entre sus dos pechos. Hasta su cuello y subiendo, hasta la boca que acababa de liberar de aquel beso. Allí debajo estaban a oscuras pero Piper veía el brillo de su mirada, clavada en ella. Le parecía asustada. Vulnerable era la palabra que la chica no encontraba pero que sentía en toda su piel. Y no la encontraba porque no era usual para ella tenerla entre sus brazos sintiéndola en ese estado.

La reportera recorría el contorno de esa boca perfecta. Su labio inferior, apenas más grueso. El hueco que se formaba justo antes de llegar a su mentón. Sintió como Azul atrapaba su dedo, como sus dientes apretaban sin lastimar y como su lengua se envolvía en él durante apenas unos instantes, llenándola de locura.

Piper besaba otra vez esa boca. Sentía como la mujer se enredaba en su pelo. Como sus piernas se abrían y como toda ella, sin poder hacer otra cosa, se metía entre medio de sus muslos. Se perdía en el olor de su piel que ahora no podía entender como alguna vez le había costado recordar.

 Sus dos manos se engancharon a los costados de la única prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo a Lena. Fue bajando despacio, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que le quedaba cerca de la boca. Mordiendo con suavidad mientras más cerca llegaba.

Azul sentía como su espalda se separaba de las sábanas cada vez que respiraba. Como sus dedos buscaban enredarse en lo que fuese que tuviesen cerca. Sentía la boca de Piper recorriéndola, sus manos firmes tomando sus piernas, separándola. Sus besos abriéndose camino con lentitud. La reportera apenas la separó un poco con su pulgar antes de besarla. El gemido de Lena y sus piernas apretándose contra ella. Se enredó en uno de sus muslos y la separó otra vez. Toda su boca la tenía y Azul no podía quedarse quieta. Piper la retenía con fuerzas. Piper la apretaba contra ella y cada vez que la mujer gemía su nombre, la besaba con locura, quitándole el aire.

_“-Piper… ven. Por favor…-“_

La chica lo sintió en su voz. La soltó despacio, con un último beso alargado. Trepó por su cuerpo, apretando uno de sus muslos sobre ella. Corrió el pelo de su cara con una caricia interminable. Lena se sentía desnuda. Lena la quería más cerca y había tenido que poner todo de sí para que Piper subiese a ella.

_“-Dentro… Te quiero dentro.-“_

La chica la besó. Su mano bajaba decidida. Su muslo se separó solo un instante, y a la vez que Lena clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, Piper se enterraba en ella con todas sus ganas.

Lena se escondía en su cuello, entre su pelo. Sentía como la reportera se metía en ella una y otra vez. Como la separaba con sus caderas, como empujaba cada vez con más ganas. Se aferraba a su espalda, Azul sentía dolor por dentro, se sentía en carne viva.

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-No pares…-“_

Piper no lo hacía. Seguía metiéndose en ella una y otra vez. La reportera podía adivinar las lágrimas de la mujer.

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-Sigue…-“_

La chica se volvía a hundir. La sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo. La sentía sollozar en su oído. Sus piernas enredadas a sus caderas. Su cuerpo todo para ella.

_“-Te quiero.-“_

Piper se lo soltaba suave al oído. Se lo repetía pegándole los labios a la boca. Se apuraba dentro y volvía a soltarle cada palabra, despacio y de todas las formas que encontraba. Y cuando Lena le arrastraba las uñas todo a lo largo de su espalda, Piper le dejaba su nombre a susurros por su cuello, por sus pechos, por su vientre. Y si Lena la empujaba hacia su boca con desesperación, la chica marcaba la vuelta a besos, ahogándose y respirándole la piel.

Piper la tenía toda y la tenía con fuerzas. Le hablaba al oído todo lo que Lena quería. Se metía en ella sin que les quedase nada fuera. Y la sentía en todo el cuerpo. Como el temblor iba subiendo y su vientre se tensaba contra el suyo. Como Azul se abandonaba, como todo en ella estallaba y el calor se hacía irrespirable bajo aquellas mantas que las enredaban y las alejaban de todo lo demás.

 Lena sintió como Piper salía y se apresuró a retenerla. No estaba lista aún para que la dejase.

_“-Quédate...-“_

Piper se empujó dentro, una última vez. Se apretó a Lena y se quedó allí, intentando curar con su cuerpo el vacío en aquella mujer.

 


	57. Asuntos pendientes.

Cait abrió sus ojos. Curie dormía desnuda sobre su cuerpo. Su pierna la atravesaba. Su brazo apenas le pesaba en su pecho. La chica le respiraba suave en su cuello. Se sonrío.

_“-Esa fue una forma interesante de utilizar la mutifruta, Cait…-“_

_“-Tú sabes que lo doy todo por la ciencia, chica. Solo intento ayudar en tus investigaciones.-“_

Curie estaba toda sobre la pelirroja, sonriéndole. Besando su mentón. Sus ojos grises inmensos observándola. Su cabello desordenado cayendo sobre sus finas cejas. Cait la apretaba contra ella entre sus brazos. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a esas mañanas, a despertar con suavidad, sintiendo su piel pegada, sabiéndose a salvo.

Las campanadas resonaron en todo el fuerte. Cait miró a la chica. Curie se apuró a bajar a un costado y las dos comenzaron a buscar la ropa desparramada por todo el cuarto, vistiéndose con apuro.

_“-¿Dónde está mi cinto?-“_

La chica señalo la cabecera, sonrojándose. Cait se permitió una leve sonrisa antes de seguir preocupándose por fuese lo que fuese que pasaba allí fuera.

_“-Ten cuidado.-“_

La pelirroja se giró para verla una vez más antes de dejar la habitación.

 

Piper llevaba despierta desde el amanecer. La luz que se colaba por la ventaba alargada de la estancia caía sobre Lena, que dormía aún, acurrucada en su pecho. La chica llevaba lo que le parecía una vida paseando sus ojos por el perfil que descansaba sobre su piel. El sol que empezaba a asomar estaba llegando hasta el plateado de su cabello y la reportera lo movía con suavidad con su mano libre. Era hermosa. Siempre que la veía así le costaba creer que la hubiese elegido. Que ahora mismo estuviese en su cama. Que pudiese sentirla desnuda y pegada a su cuerpo de aquella increíble manera.

En cuanto las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, Piper sintió como todo el abandono de aquel cuerpo que descansaba sobre ella se convertía en tensión en un segundo. Lena despertó, irguiéndose sobre la chica. Se miraron. Un instante para decirlo todo y las dos estaban ya fuera de la cama, apurándose a vestirse. Piper señaló la pesada armadura que Lena no había vuelto a usar desde que la había sacado de aquel lugar. La mujer asintió.

_“-Natalie está en el muro.-“_

Fue lo primero que Lena dijo en voz alta aquel día y Piper solo la miró.

 

Lena corría por el largo pasillo hacia el patio. Piper la seguía de cerca, con su pistola ya en sus manos. Veía como la General de los Minutemen repartía órdenes a cada miliciano que encontraba por el camino. En el exterior, todos comenzaban a amontonarse. La reportera notó como Lena miraba hacia Preston, en lo alto del muro. No terminó de entender las señas que aquellos dos se hacían pero por la expresión en el rostro de Lena pudo adivinar que no era bueno.

La chica de la gorra buscaba con desesperación a su hermana. Cuando al fin la encontró, su corazón se detuvo. Lena estaba enviando a los milicianos hacia las puertas y las baterías de artillería.

_“-Azul-“_

El griterío y el estruendo llenaban el aire y Lena se había apartado ya varios metros de Piper pero en cuanto la chica despegó sus labios y ese nombre salió de su boca, el oído de Lena no tardó en hacerle girar la cabeza. La reportera señalaba hacia el muro, hacia Natalie.

_“-Voy a subir. Ve por el niño. Por Mía.-“_

La Comandante se acercaba apurada hacia Lena que no tardó en cederle el lugar allí abajo y perderse otra vez por los corredores, subiendo apurada hacia donde Piper había señalado.

_“-¡Nat!-“_

Lena la vio entre medio de otros dos milicianos. Su cuerpo apostado tras el muro. Su rifle apoyado en el. Su respiración pausada. El disparo y sus dedos recargando con total naturalidad.

_“-¡Natalie!-“_

Uno de los milicianos la miraba. Pudo ver que el segundo daba indicaciones a la chica. En cuanto terminó de subir las escaleras los vio. Era la Hermandad. Eran soldados en servoarmaduras los que asediaban el Castillo.  Se giró. Parecía que también los tenían en los flancos.

Lena prestó atención a lo que ocurría fuera de los muros. Detrás de las primeras filas de hombres de la Hermandad, más soldados se movían. Vio las placas metálicas que arrastraban. Algunos paladines dando órdenes. Estaban montando defensas allí mismo, lo suficientemente cerca para que el fuego de artillería fuese demasiado riesgoso de utilizar.

Había allí más de medio centenar de soldados y no estaba contando los que atacaban los flancos. No entendía cómo podían haber sobrevivido tantos. Era evidente que se habían reforzado durante estos meses. Estaba claro que lo que estaba viendo era una segunda ola, tenía que ser. La mayor parte de los hombres de Maxson habían muerto en la nave.

No tardó en entender que aquel primer ataque no era más que una distracción para lo que sucedía en las últimas filas. Se apuró hasta Nat y la tomó de su bandolera, casi arrastrándola hacia abajo.

_“-Necesito que busques a Piper y que le digas que me espere en la clínica, Natalie. Ahora. Rápido.-“_

La chica estuvo a un segundo de protestar pero vio la urgencia en el rostro de Lena y se apuró a obedecer.

Cait llegaba, su espalda en tensión, su mirada dura, moviéndose alrededor.

_“-¿Qué mierda pasa allí fuera?-“_

_“-La Hermandad.-“_

_“-¿No los habíamos matado ya a esos?-“_

_“-Aparentemente están de vuelta. Y enojados. Cait. Están asediándonos. Sígueme.-“_

La pelirroja asintió apurada. Lena caminaba apresurada cruzando el patio, evitando correr. No necesitaba que sus hombres entraran en pánico en aquel momento. Levantó la mirada hacia el Coronel. Parecía que Preston tenía aquel flanco controlado y estaba segura de que la Hermandad no iba a atacar por mucho tiempo más, solo estaban entreteniéndolos. Tenía que apurarse.

En cuanto llego a la clínica Piper la esperaba allí, Nat se había encargado bien.

_“-Pipes. Vamos. Tú, los niños. Se van de aquí, ahora. Vamos, antes de que no podamos.-“_

Lena se giró, hablando hacia uno de los milicianos.

_“-Tú, busca a tres más. Adelántate por el túnel. Que no te vean salir. Prepara uno de los botes. Quiero que lleves a mi familia a Bunker Hill. ¿Escuchaste?-“_

_“-Sí, General. De inmediato.-“_

El chico corría hacia el final del corredor.

_“-Azul, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-“_

_“-Piper, el Ferrocarril, tienes que contactarte con ellos. Van a asediarnos. Necesitamos ayuda. No tengo suficientes hombres aquí dentro para vencerlos fuera del muro y no hay suficientes provisiones para resistir demasiado.-“_

La reportera la escuchaba. Azul se giraba hacia la pelirroja.

_“-Lleva a Curie también. Cuida de Piper, Cait. Por favor.-“_

_“-No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil. No pienso moverme de aquí.-“_

_“-¡Cait!-“_

La voz de Lena se escuchó sobre todos los demás ruidos. Por un segundo, pareció que era el único.

_“-Necesito, escúchalo bien. Necesito que cuides de Piper. De los niños. ¿Lo entiendes? Necesito que estén a salvo. Por favor.-“_

La pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada. Lena vio el color subiéndole a la cara y pudo adivinar como la alta mujer estaba apretando con fuerzas sus puños.

_“-Joder, Lena. Está bien. Más te vale que no estés muerta cuando vuelva a buscarte.-“_

_“-Azul, no, no pienso irme sin ti.-“_

Lena bajaba hacia Nat, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

_“-Tu hermana va a ponerse terca, pero Natalie, tienen que salir de aquí. Es una orden.-“_

La niña asintió. Azul tomaba a Yahto entre sus brazos y lo besaba, antes de entregárselo a Curie. Nat silbó con fuerzas y Albóndiga estaba ya a sus pies. Piper miraba aquella situación sin terminar de entender que ocurría.

Con solo una mirada, Cait tomó a la reportera de la cintura. Curie se apuraba, llevando al niño en uno de sus brazos y rodeando a Mía con el que le quedaba libre. Nat observó a la General por un instante antes de dejar aquella sala. La mujer acababa de hacerse inmensa otra vez. La vio moverse metida en su pesada armadura, caminando con seguridad hacia el exterior. La chica se apuró a alcanzar a Cait y a su hermana, que intentaba liberarse de los brazos que la arrastraban.

 

Lena corría hacia el otro flanco. Preston seguía intentando que el cerco no se cerrase. Necesitaban aguantar hasta que el bote estuviese fuera de alcance. La mujer del refugio llevaba su rifle en las manos. Daba órdenes a los milicianos que ocupaban aquel lado del muro. Podía ver a sus cuatro hombres preparando la embarcación. Los soldados de la Hermandad también lo estaban viendo y varios intentaban llegar hasta la costa. Lena disparaba sin descanso, buscando las partes descubiertas en las pesadas armaduras. Intentando alejarlos. Al fin vio a la pelirroja salir de aquel túnel. Por un instante olvido que Nat llevaba su uniforme y estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir a buscarla, pero allí estaba, cubriendo la retaguardia, su arma en sus brazos, su paso seguro y apurado. 

Azul no dejaba de disparar y cada poco desviaba su mirada hacia la embarcación. Aún desde aquella distancia podía notar a la reportera peleando con Cait y casi adivinaba las barbaridades que la chica estaría soltando. Respiró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el velero se alejaba. En un momento, la General de los Minutemen corría otra vez hacia el frente.

 

_“-Ya puedes soltarme, Cait. No voy a tirarme al agua ¿Sabes?-“_

Piper estaba a punto de llorar de rabia. Otra vez, aquella mujer, tomando las decisiones. Sintió el llanto del niño y se acercó a Curie, tomándolo con cuidado y acunándolo en sus brazos.

Solo uno de los milicianos y Curie tenían alguna idea de cómo navegar la embarcación, los demás intentaban no meterse en medio aunque por la cantidad que eran allí arriba, no se hacía fácil. No era un viaje difícil, solo necesitaban seguir la costa hasta Bunker Hill. El día estaba despejado y apenas había viento. Usaban el motor a fusión, el trayecto era corto y el núcleo apenas estaba desgastado.

_“-¿Estás enojada, chica de las noticias?-“_

_“-Sí, pero más con Lena que contigo.-“_

_“-Bueno, al menos ahora te dejó salir.-“_

La mirada furiosa de Piper hizo que la pelirroja tragase saliva y le corriese la mirada. Había sido muy pronto, aparentemente.

 

Lena había dado la orden de contener el fuego y bajar las posiciones. La mayor parte de los milicianos  se cubrían o trabajaban en la puerta, asegurándola con todo lo que tenían al alcance. La General estaba en medio del patio. Podía defender bien aquellos muros con, quizás, unos cuarenta hombres y según los cálculos de la Comandante, la guarnición del Castillo no pasaba por mucho el medio centenar en aquel momento. Eso significaba largos turnos y desgaste físico. Un par de milicianos ya estaban inventariando la armería y otros tanto las provisiones. La munición también iba a ser un problema.

Preston se acercaba apurado hacia ella.

_“-¿Qué es esto, Lena? Pensé que los habíamos terminado…-“_

_“-Yo también, Garvey. Pero evidentemente no estaban tan terminados como creíamos.-“_

_“-¿Cuál es el plan?-“_

_“-Saqué a Piper de aquí. Va a contactar con el Ferrocarril. Quizás consigamos que nos ayuden. Por lo pronto estoy ordenando a todas las patrullas que tenemos fuera que se replieguen a los asentamientos más cercanos y acabo de cortar todas las rutas comerciales que llegaban hasta aquí.-“_

El Coronel tenía sus manos a la espalda y estaba de pie junto a Lena en su típica postura. Ninguno de los dos dejaba que se les escapase siquiera un gesto de preocupación. Sabían bien que todos los milicianos estaban pendientes de ellos.

_“-¿Puedes encargarte de las guardias en el muro? No quiero que estemos por debajo de los treinta hombres allí arriba en ningún momento.-“_

El Coronel asentía.

_“-No estamos listos para enfrentarlos fuera del muro. He contado al menos dos docenas de servoarmaduras. Probablemente algunas más. Es evidente que ellos tampoco están pensando en atacarnos sin más, o no se habrían tomado la molestia de levantar el cerco.-“_

_“-Lena… Quizás quieran… negociar.-“_

_“-Quizás.-“_

Los disparos ya no se escuchaban. Las armas seguían apuntando desde ambos bandos pero la munición se cuidaba. Lena apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Preston durante un momento antes de encaminarse hacia el muro otra vez.

Eligió asomarse desde el frente. Alguien la esperaba, adelantado de la primera línea de soldados de la Hermandad. Los dos estaban exponiéndose. La General de los Minutemen aguzó la vista. El hombre que estaba de pie allí abajo, la mitad de su cara horriblemente desfigurada, no era otro que Maxson. El líder de la Hermandad del Acero.


	58. El trato.

Piper dejó caer el paquete en el buzón que esperaba que aún fuese uno de los que el Ferrocarril solía revisar. Cait estaba apenas a un paso de ella, su bate en ambas manos, sus piernas levemente flexionadas.

_“-Vamos, chica. Estamos tentadoramente quietas aquí.-“_

La reportera volvió a tomar su pistola con ambas manos y las dos mujeres se escabulleron hacia las afueras de las ruinas de Boston. La estación de Oberland era donde habían decidido refugiarse. Quedaba relativamente cerca de las ruinas y al menos dormían detrás de un muro.

Llevaban más de una semana fuera del Castillo y según la última partida de exploradores y por lo menos hasta hacía tres días atrás, el fuerte seguía rodeado por lo que había quedado de la Hermandad de Acero. Siendo que tanto Lena y el Coronel como también la Comandante, los tres habían quedado atrapados en el asedio, las fuerzas de los Minutemen que habían quedado dispersas a lo largo del yermo no tenían quién las organizase. La única orden que había llegado desde el Castillo antes del silencio de radio que se había instaurado a partir de aquel mensaje, había sido la de replegarse a los asentamientos que colaboraban con la milicia. Una semana era poco tiempo pero las rutas que llevaban meses y meses siendo seguras gracias a los Minutemen, empezaban de a poco a dejar de serlo.

Piper sabía que si el mensaje llegaba a Glory, la mujer iba a acudir a la cita. Y aunque le pesaba un poco aprovecharse de lo que la agente sentía por ella, no tenía demasiadas alternativas.

Había concertado la reunión en el viejo parque de caravanas no muy lejos de Oberland y la reportera partió hacia allí con la primera luz del día. Sola. Había engañado a Cait para lograrlo, no quería que Glory se sintiese amenazada en ninguna forma y que terminasen perdiendo la que probablemente era la única posibilidad que tenían de volver a tratar con el Ferrocarril.

Llevaba ya varias horas esperando y estaba empezando a creer que Glory no había recibido aquel mensaje, o que después de todo, la agente no pensaba hacerle caso, cuando el sonido de una voz a sus espaldas la sobresalto.

_“-Pensé que estabas muerta. Durante meses.-“_

La reportera se giró. La mujer que tenía delante no parecía ser la misma que recordaba. Una larga cicatriz se dejaba ver a través del corto de su pelo, sobre el costado de su cabeza. Su mirada estaba agotada y a pesar de que seguía pareciéndole inmensa, había algo en su lenguaje corporal que gritaba cansancio, dolor.

_“-Glory… Gracias por venir.-“_

_“-Sabías de sobra que iba a hacerlo. Solo… solo dime que necesitas.-“_

El tono en que lo dijo hizo que la culpa de la reportera escalase aún más dentro de ella.

_“-Lena no los traicionó. La… la sintética que me reemplazó fue quien se encargó de venderlos.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

La mirada de Piper se hizo más profunda, se acercó a la agente.

_“-Si lo sabes… si lo saben… ¿Por qué entonces la hostilidad hacia los Minutemen? ¿Por qué romper la alianza?-“_

_“-No hay hostilidad, Piper. Solo intentamos mantener un perfil bajo hasta tener una oportunidad. Lo que siempre hemos hecho. Y la alianza… nunca lo fue del todo, tú más que nadie tendrías que saberlo.-“_

_“-La Hermandad del Acero no está terminada, Glory. Tienen el Castillo asediado y Lena está allí dentro. Junto a demasiados hombres y mujeres.-“_

_“-Ahora sí. Estás aquí para pedirme que la salve. Porque la única forma en la que yo encajo en tu mundo es cuando necesitas un favor.-“_

Piper sabía que aquellas palabras buscaban herirla y solo eso, pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo de cierto había en ellas. La reportera entendía que más de una vez la forma en que había tratado a la agente podía leerse así. Más de una vez se había aprovechado de ella.

_“-Glory… Lena me envió a buscarte. No creas que se le hace fácil. Sé que tienen… asuntos personales en medio, pero sabes que la causa que las dos defienden, en el fondo, termina siendo la misma.-“_

_“-Si tú lo dices, Piper. ¿Y crees que yo puedo cambiar la situación en el Castillo? Quieres que convenza a Desdémona para que nos unamos. ¿Eso es?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La chica ya no le veía sentido a seguir con rodeos. Si lograba que el Ferrocarril ayudase, si juntaban algunas de las patrullas dispersas, si atacaban el cerco por sorpresa, los milicianos dentro del Castillo iban a unirse al instante. Era la forma.

_“-Bien. Puedo hacerlo. Pero quiero algo a cambio.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-A ti.-“_

Piper se quedo muda. Podía sentir su propia respiración. Aquellos ojos oscuros la miraban de una forma en que a la reportera no hacía más que incitarla a correr lejos de allí.

_“-¿Qué me estas pidiendo?-“_

_“-Sabes bien lo que estoy pidiendo. Y sé que alguna vez, lo pensaste. ¿Quieres que otra vez me meta entre las balas y tu amor? Ese es el precio.-“_

Piper la observó. Glory solía pasarse. Siempre. Pero aquello era, incluso para ella, demasiado.

_“-¿Qué te sucede?-“_

_“-Estoy cansada. Estoy agotada de girar alrededor del resto y para el resto. Y tú. No fuiste capaz de decirme que seguías viva. Nada. Ni una palabra. El primer mensaje que recibo de ti es un pedido de ayuda. Y además, el descaro. Me buscaste con total seguridad porque sabías de sobra que yo iba a estar allí para ti… no importa qué.-“_

La reportera no decía una palabra. Solo observaba a la mujer, la rabia en su garganta.

_“-Entonces. Piper. Si se te hace tan fácil aprovecharte de mí ¿Por qué yo debería actuar diferente contigo?-“_

_“-Lo que dices no tiene sentido. No es lo mismo… lo que te estoy pidiendo-“_

_“-Es que arriesgue la vida de mis compañeros e incluso la mía para salvar a tu novia. En comparación, es poco lo que yo pido. Al menos tu vida no correría peligro.-“_

_“-Estás hablando en serio.-“_

_“-Sí. Y estoy a punto de irme. Y puedes creerme, no voy a volver a responder a tus mensajes. No soy un perro.-“_

La chica no sabía bien que contestar a todo aquello. Se alegraba de que Cait no estuviese allí, probablemente ahora estaría viendo como las dos mujeres se golpeaban hasta caer inconscientes. Y no quería siquiera pensar en como Azul hubiese reaccionado.

_“-Bien. Piper Wright. Un placer volver a verte.-“_

Glory se alejaba  y la reportera la miraba. Sabía que Lena no iba a poder aguantar durante mucho tiempo ese asedio y sabía que necesitaban más armas de su lado si querían liberar el Castillo. Y no tenía idea que hacer. No había más que esto. Conseguir que el Ferrocarril los ayudase.

_“-Espera…-“_

La voz de la chica fue casi un susurro pero la agente la escuchó. Se frenó, sin girarse todavía.

No había más. Tenía que sacar a Lena de allí. Quizás algo más de tiempo. Quizás si aceptaba, Glory terminase entendiendo la locura de su pedido.

_“-Está bien...-“_

La mujer morena se daba la vuelta. Miraba a la chica, sus ojos verdes levantados, amenazantes hacia ella.

_“-¿Está bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Lo que quieras… Pero necesito que me asegures que Lena va a tener la ayuda que necesita.-“_

Glory no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Piper terminase aceptando. Y por un segundo, estuvo a punto de no hacerlo. Pero estaba agotada. Estaba enojada. Y estaba obsesionada con la chica, hasta casi bordear la locura. Se acercó despacio sin dejar de mirarla. Solo se frenó cuando la tuvo a apenas centímetros de su cuerpo.

_“-Te lo aseguro. Así tenga que matarlos uno a uno, vamos a sacar a Lena de aquel Castillo y a todos sus soldaditos.-“_

Piper sintió la respiración de Glory sobre ella. Su mano subiendo, sus dedos levantando su mentón, sus ojos negros mirándola. No estaba del todo segura de como iba a hacer para dar vuelta la situación.

La agente tomó a Piper de la muñeca, llevándola despacio pero con seguridad a una de las caravanas. Las dos se metieron y Glory se aseguró de que la puerta quedase cerrada.

La reportera no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba segura de que aquella fuese la opción correcta. Sabía de sobra que era una opción que Azul jamás hubiese aceptado pero estaba convencida de que era la única forma de llegar al Ferrocarril, la única manera de sacar a Lena de allí antes de que cometiese una locura. Antes de que intentase romper el cerco con los pocos hombres que tenía… o peor, antes de que intentase sacrificarse a cambio de la vida de sus milicianos.

 Sintió las manos de Glory en su cintura. Cerró sus ojos.

La mujer de cabellos blancos miraba a la chica en sus brazos. Sus pecas, bañándole las mejillas. Sus pestañas. Su boca, esa boca con la que había soñado incontables veces. Levantó una de sus manos y pasó por aquellos labios su pulgar, con suavidad. Sintió como la respiración de Piper se agitaba.

Glory sabía que a pesar de lo dura que era, a pesar de que nunca había tenido mucha paciencia con nada y con nadie, desde que era dueña de sus acciones, jamás, ni una sola vez, se había desviado del camino correcto. O al menos, del que parecía serlo. No importaba cuanto le doliese, cuanto tuviese que sacrificar, jamás había hecho lo que no debía hacer. Y ahora sus manos liberaban los botones del abrigo de aquella chica.

Piper sintió el sonido de su gabardina cayendo al suelo. Se dejó llevar hasta el viejo sofá al final de la caravana. No podía pensar con claridad. Buscaba las palabras correctas que la ayudasen a deshacer todo lo que estaba pasando, pero nada se le ocurría, nada llegaba. Bajó hacia el sillón en cuanto los brazos de aquella mujer la obligaron. Estaba casi segura de que si ahora mismo le pedía que se detuviese, Glory iba a hacerlo. O al menos eso quería pensar. Pero nada salía de su garganta.

La agente sabía que tenía que parar. Sabía que ya, hasta donde había llegado, era demasiado. Era imperdonable. Pero no podía separarse de su cuerpo. No podía quitar sus manos de la chica a la que le quitaba la camiseta con prisa y la arrojaba a un costado, lejos. A la que ahora miraba, paseándose con descaro por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Glory no paraba y sus dedos subían por aquel vientre, su boca bajaba hasta ese cuello, no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiese separarla de aquella piel.

Piper mordía su labio con fuerzas. Sentía como Glory se subía a su cuerpo. Como metía su pierna entre las suyas. Como sus manos la trepaban. Como su boca le recorría el cuello y su aliento se le metía en su oído. No podía abrir sus ojos y no quería llorar. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos que solo deseaban quitarse a la mujer de encima y correr lo más lejos de allí que pudiese. No estaba pasando. Le parecía algo completamente surreal. Su mente no terminaba de entender lo que su cuerpo estaba viviendo y ya no estaba tan segura de poder encontrar las palabras justas para convencer a la agente del Ferrocarril. Era demasiado, Glory iba en serio. Tenía que frenar.

La agente bajaba  hacia sus jeans, desabrochándolos con prisa.

La chica de la gorra sintió el peso de la armadura de la mujer caer al costado del sofá. Notó con que urgencia se deshacía de su ropa. Sintió como aquellas manos le arrancaban con violencia sus jeans. Fijo sus ojos verdes en el sucio tapizado de aquel asqueroso sofá. Verde y Marrón. A rayas.

La agente del Ferrocarril descubría que no importaba cuanto bien hubiese hecho en su vida, en aquella caravana estaba jugándoselo todo. Apretaba aquel cuerpo con ansias, besaba cada rincón que se le antojaba, pasaba sus manos por cada parte que había deseado tener durante demasiado tiempo. Lo sentía. Sentía como la chica se resistía bajo su cuerpo, cada vez con más fuerzas. Su llanto contenido, sus brazos intentando en vano empujarla, quitársela de encima. El hilo de voz escapando desde su garganta. El por favor.

La mujer de cabellos blancos apretó con fiereza esa boca, callándola.

Piper no podía liberarse. No entendía cómo se había metido en esa situación y lo único que quería era quitarse a esa mujer de encima, era que la soltase, que dejase de lastimarla. El sabor a sangre la asustó. Debajo de la mano que la ahogaba, la chica se mordía. Soltó su labio de entre sus dientes. El grito contenido por aquellos dedos no encontraba por donde salir. Piper empujaba contra lo que ahora sabía que era inevitable.

Sus muslos cedieron bajo el peso de la mujer, abriéndose a pesar de su resistencia. Sintió como la agente desgarraba la única prenda que le quedaba. Le rogaba. Le pedía. Le gritaba que la soltara pero Glory ya no escuchaba. Sintió el ardor de un golpe en su mejilla. La brusquedad de aquel cuerpo que la reclamaba de la peor de las maneras.

Glory se metió en ella con violencia.

El dolor entre sus piernas le arrancó las lágrimas que Piper llevaba conteniendo desde que la mujer la había arrastrado hasta allí.  Una mano firme la tomó de su pelo con fuerza, obligándola a girar su cabeza y en sus labios otros que no eran suaves y no eran Azul. Y no eran nada que ella quisiese allí. No besó pero no importaba porque alguien besaba por ella. Alguien se movía en ella. El tiempo se le quedaba estático en su pecho.

Glory terminó. Cuando apagó cada deseo que tenía sobre aquel cuerpo, cuando gastó sobre la chica todo el tiempo que se le antojó, se acabó en ella casi sin sentirlo, casi sin darse cuenta. Se separó. Piper no la miraba, solo lloraba.

La chica se giraba para no verla.

La mujer de cabellos blancos se vistió sin apurarse. Ya no sentía nada.

A cada paso, la agente dejaba la caravana detrás y también, todo lo que alguna vez había jurado ser.

Piper escuchó la puerta metálica cerrarse a su espalda. Abrió sus ojos. Verde y marrón. A rayas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	59. El silencio en el cuerpo.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego caminaba el yermo, furiosa. La chica de las noticias la había engañado una vez más. El parque de caravanas, al menos esa parte esperaba que fuese cierta. Apuraba el paso, si algo le pasaba a la reportera mientras estuviese bajo su cuidado, Lena jamás iba a perdonárselo.

Debía llevarle más de dos hora de ventaja. Para cuando Cait llegó al parque de caravanas, estaba agotada. Lo había dado todo por hacer aquel trayecto en el menor tiempo posible. Comenzaba a bajar desde lo alto de las rocas cuando el sonido de una puerta metálica le atrapó los sentidos. Pudo ver a lo lejos a la mujer morena del Ferrocarril alejándose de aquel lugar. A quien no veía, era a la chica de la gorra.

No tardó mucho más en pisar el suelo con sus botas, moviéndose con agilidad. No quitaba la mirada de la caravana que momentos antes la agente había abandonado. En cuanto llegó, se metió dentro con rapidez. Tardó apenas en acostumbrar sus ojos a aquella penumbra. Antes de verla, la escuchó. Piper lloraba sobre un sucio sofá.

Cait miraba alrededor. La ropa de la chica desparramada por el suelo. Se acercó despacio, juntando cada prenda en su camino. Estaba oscuro pero notó las marcas en el brazo de la chica. Piper no se movía más que para llorar.

_“-Chica… ¿Qué pasó aquí…?-“_

Sabía que su pregunta era la más estúpida que podía hacer y sin embargo era lo único que le salía. Intentó girarla en cuanto la alcanzó pero la chica se sobresaltó con violencia.

_“-Piper… soy yo. Ya… se fue.-“_

La reportera se giraba despacio. Cait vio su labio partido, las marcas en su cuello, en sus hombros. La furia se le agolpó en los nudillos. Quería salir a buscar a la morena pero no podía dejar a Piper así, no podía dejarla sola. Buscó el resto de su ropa, arrimándola hasta el sofá. La pelirroja no sabía bien cómo manejar la situación. La mirada de Piper la atravesaba, como si no estuviese allí. No era buena con las palabras, no lo era. Si hubiese llegado antes, si se hubiese tratado de golpear, eso seguro le habría salido mucho mejor. Tomó la camiseta y se acercó un poco más a Piper, pasándola por su cabeza con cuidado, uno de sus brazos primero y después el otro, con toda la delicadeza de la que la inmensa mujer era capaz.

_“-Piper… -“_

_“-No se lo digas…-“_

El llanto volvió, pero esta vez, desde lo profundo. Cait no quería tocarla. No sabía si tenía que hacerlo, no quería ponerla peor.

La chica se irguió con dificultad, sentándose sobre el sofá y cubriéndose con su gabardina. La pelirroja acercó los jeans que tenía en sus manos, dejándoselos a un costado.

_“-¿Quieres que salga mientras te vistes?-“_

Piper negó con su cabeza. Se vestía despacio, pasando cada poco su pelo por detrás de su oreja. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, solo caían sin más.

_“-Chica… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedió?-“_

La reportera levantó la mirada hacia Cait, que apenas pudo sostenérsela.

_“-Era lo que quería para ayudarnos.-“_

Los puños de la pelirroja se cerraron con fuerza. A Cait le quedaba claro que aquello, empezase como hubiese empezado, no había terminado siendo de mutuo acuerdo.

_“-Cuando Lena lo sepa va a matarla. Va a matar a medio yermo.-“_

_“-Azul no puede saber esto. Tiene suficiente ya. Promételo. Cait…-“_

La pelirroja la observó. El miedo y la angustia era todo lo que podía leerle en la mirada.

_“-Toda esta mierda no es tu culpa, Piper. No puedes ocultarle algo así… no me pidas eso…-“_

_“-Te lo estoy pidiendo.-“_

_“-Piper… yo, con todo lo idiota que soy, sé que es un error no contárselo. Tiene que saberlo…-“_

La chica de la gorra la miraba en silencio y la mujer de cabellos de fuego solo podía pensar en sacarla de allí y alejarse de aquel jodido lugar.

_“-Mierda, chica… no voy a decirlo. Pero tú deberías hacerlo.-“_

 

El asedio no podía haber ocurrido en peor momento y la General de los Minutemen se empezaba a preguntar si aquello era solo una casualidad. El grano que tenían almacenado hasta hacia pocas semanas atrás había partido hacia los demás asentamientos adelantando la época de siembra, y los envíos que esperaban que llenasen los almacenes nuevamente no habían llegado antes de que la Hermandad, o los restos de esta, los hubiesen cercado. Apenas había pasado una semana y poca comida quedaba ya. Al menos, si seguían defendiendo las purificadoras con éxito, el agua no iba a ser un problema.

Maxson había dicho sus condiciones. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle la vida… a la mitad de sus hombres. Siempre y cuando ella se colgase del muro primero. Llegado el caso, la última parte era algo que Azul siempre estaba demasiado dispuesta a hacer, el gran sacrificio. Si la hubiesen encerrado hasta dejarla sin salida, se habría entregado a cambio de la vida de sus milicianos. Pero de todos sus milicianos. Que cualquier otro de sus hombres tuviese que morir, era inaceptable y por tanto, en esas condiciones, toda negociación estaba fuera de discusión.

Preston se había horrorizado al escuchar lo que el líder de la Hermandad había soltado en la única conversación que había ocurrido entre los dos bandos e internamente, había suspirado de alivio al escuchar la segunda parte. Lena no se iba a colgar del muro si con aquello no salvaba a todo el mundo.

Había algo que Lena estaba entendiendo en los últimos días. Aquel hombre que había ordenado el asedio, que comandaba a ese centenar de soldados fuertemente armados, aquel hombre, no estaba siendo frío. No estaba siendo demasiado táctico. Sí, rodear el Castillo se les había hecho fácil pero la General podía comenzar a ver que no había un después en su plan y que lo probable era que Maxson estuviese guiándose más por un deseo de venganza que por una decisión táctica. Y eso, eso era una ventaja que podían utilizar.

Cada día y cada noche que llevaba atrapada dentro de aquellos muros, cuando no estaba intentando mantener la moral de sus hombres arriba, cuando no estaba atendiendo alguno de los cientos de pequeños problemas que una situación como aquella traían a la superficie, cada segundo que tenía libre, Piper ocupaba su cabeza. La extrañaba, esperaba que estuviese bien y confiaba en que hubiese conseguido convencer al Ferrocarril.

Habían tenido que actuar demasiado rápido y no habían podido planear más. Las ideas habían ido cayendo una a una en cuanto Piper había dejado el fuerte pero ahora no tenían forma de coordinar. Podía utilizar Radio Libertad e intentar un mensaje cifrado, podía pedir que los milicianos dispersos por el yermo volviesen, pero sin un plan de acción, sin poder coordinar los tiempos, era traerlos a una muerte segura. Una patrulla de Minutemen poco podía hacer contra una centena de soldados de la Hermandad del Acero, incluso aunque ellos ayudasen desde el muro. La única forma era que el ataque fuese coordinado y los tres que podrían haberlo hecho estaban atrapados allí. Solo esperaba que Piper pudiese conseguir ayuda a tiempo.

 

Cait estaba en silencio, sentada en la sala común del asentamiento. Les había costado llegar, la chica de la gorra no estaba bien. Piper solo había pedido una habitación y agua. Agua para limpiarse. La pelirroja se había quedado allí, esperando no sabía bien qué.

Curie se mantenía ocupada en la precaria clínica que los colonos comenzaban a montar. Mía se repartía entre cuidar de Yahto y ayudar a la joven doctora en lo que podía. Nat había hecho migas con los milicianos de las dos patrullas de Minutemen que paraban allí y aunque la chica se había acercado a su hermana en cuanto la había visto llegar, la pelirroja había sido testigo de la forma en que Piper la había tranquilizado, sin que se notara en su rostro un ápice de lo que realmente le sucedía. Había sido el único instante en que Cait había visto a la reportera ser ella misma otra vez desde que habían dejado la caravana.

Las horas pasaban y la tarde caía. La mujer de cabellos de fuego empezaba a sentir el rugido en su estómago y no faltaba mucho para que se levantase de allí y empezase a ronronear cerca de Curie, intentando que la chica volviese a cocinarle de esa forma que solo ella sabía y que hacía que la carne fuese blanda como mantequilla y que el sabor se le metiese por todo el cuerpo.

Fue Deacon el que apareció por la puerta. Cait se levantó, acercándose a él. Estaba dudando si partirle la cara o escuchar que venía a decir cuando Desdémona entró detrás. No se esperaba aquello. No se esperaba que en menos de medio día el Ferrocarril respondiese. Al menos la morena no estaba allí, la pelirroja no se hubiese contenido.

_“-Cait. ¿Dónde está Piper?-“_

La líder del Ferrocarril hablaba con serenidad y la mujer de cabellos de fuego se preguntaba si estaba al tanto de la forma en que su agente había cerrado aquel… trato. Antes de que pudiese contestarle, Piper salía de la habitación en la que llevaba encerrada horas. Y a pesar de que Cait podía ver la angustia en su mirada, parecía que los agentes no lo notaban o al menos, si lo hacían, lo disimulaban bien. Se sentaron los tres alrededor de ella, en aquella mesa. La pelirroja apartó las imágenes de aquel filete de su cabeza, iba a tener que retrasar la cena.

 

Piper llevaba casi dos días sin dormir. No había demasiado tiempo para más. Marchaba con las patrullas de milicianos que habían logrado reunir en las cercanías. El cuerpo aún le dolía y las cicatrices seguían frescas. A su lado, Cait. Cait como una roca. Cait a cada hora. El silencio de la alta mujer era la única compañía que Piper toleraba y se alegraba de tenerla cerca. Desde que había dejado la caravana tenía el miedo corriéndole por la sangre a cada paso que daba y apenas podía mantenerse enfocada. Que Cait estuviese allí, ayudaba. Al menos, se sentía protegida. Y lo necesitaba.

Glory no había tardado. Nada. La agente del Ferrocarril no había tardado medio día en convencer a Desdémona de liberar el Castillo y a Piper algo en todo aquello no terminaba de cerrarle, pero prefería no hacer preguntas. Apenas podía soportar lo que había sucedido como para encontrarse con la realidad de que quizás había sido completamente innecesario.

No habían podido hacer más que enviar un mensaje por la Radio de Diamond City lo suficientemente ambiguo como para que la Hermandad lo pasase por alto y como para que Lena, si lo escuchaba, tuviese al menos unas horas para prepararse. Travis iba a repetirlo, no demasiado, pero suficiente. Y eso era todo, lo que quedaba era contar con la superioridad numérica, con el hecho de que iban a atacar por ambos flancos y con la cobertura desde los muros y los refuerzos de dentro del Castillo.

 

La reportera esperaba a que las luces en la colina del norte se encendiesen. Quedaban aún algunas horas para el amanecer y era importante que llegasen juntos. Era importante que el golpe fuese lo suficientemente fuerte desde el comienzo porque si aquellos soldados y sus servoarmaduras tenían tiempo de reaccionar, tenían tiempo de organizarse, las bajas podían ser incontables.

Había sido Preston y no Lena quien había escuchado el mensaje. Y ahora los dos, junto a Ronnie esperaban atentos a que se repitiese y cuando por fin, volvió a sonar en el aire, la General de los Minutemen se sonrió para sus adentros porque su chica lo había hecho otra vez, la estaba salvando, a ella y a todos los milicianos atrapados allí.

No hubo movimientos bruscos ni cambios obvios. Solo repartir más munición de la cuenta. Apartar a los mejores tiradores y darles descanso. Doblar las últimas raciones. Preparar a los milicianos de más experiencia para liderar el ataque frontal.

Los fuegos en el patio reunían ansiedades. Lena paseaba entre ellos, otra vez, enfundada en su uniforme. Podría haber elegido su pesada armadura, pero sabía que el hecho de que sus hombres y mujeres la reconociesen en medio de la batalla valía más que un poco de protección extra. Era ella quien pensaba liderar el ataque frontal.

No quedaba demasiado para el amanecer y Azul calentó por última vez sus guantes antes de subir al muro. Esperaba que esta vez, terminasen con la Hermandad para bien.


	60. Cuando los tambores callan.

Fue un sonido agudo en el aire el que comenzó todo.

Azul estaba sobre aquel muro desde antes del amanecer y con las primeras luces, empezaba. Sus milicianos la buscaban con la mirada. A ella, a Preston. A Ronnie. Lena no se movía. Adivinaba a sus hombres acercándose por el flanco. Veía a los pesados agentes del Ferrocarril avanzar desde el norte. No tardó en dar la orden y el fuego de cobertura se abrió. 

La reportera se movía, casi por inercia. Uno de los sargentos de la patrulla más veterana era quien llevaba el mando y no lo hacía mal, aunque Piper podía notar el miedo en su mirada. La chica de la gorra no estaba para pelear, definitivamente. Y en su interior lo sabía. Estaba agotada. Estaba asustada. Estaba dolorida y llevaba horas y más horas sin dormir. Pero no quería parar porque hacerlo significaba silencio, significaba pensar y no podía enfrentar lo que había ocurrido. No otra vez.

Cait estaba envuelta en adrenalina. Sus ojos no dejaban nada fuera. Su cuerpo se preparaba para cualquier golpe que tuviese que recibir. Y de todo, la punta de su atención, estaba enfilada hacia la chica de la gorra. No había estado allí para impedir lo que había pasado y se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para evitar por todos los medios que Piper tuviese que pasar por un rasguño más. No pensaba volver a fallarle a Lena, así tuviese que cargarse con sus puños a todos los soldados de plomo que tenían delante.

Glory bajaba la colina junto a sus compañeros. No eran demasiados, quizás tres docenas. Pero cada agente pesado del Ferrocarril valía. Eran veteranos. Estaban entrenados. Estaban bien armados y se habían probado más de una vez en batalla. Eran los que en aquella situación, iban a doblar la balanza.

 

Cuando los primeros disparos cortan el aire, Piper puede escuchar la orden del joven sargento. Su arma levantada. Las caras de aquellos milicianos, conteniendo el miedo y avanzando.

Al otro lado, la mujer de cabellos blancos va al frente. Al menos esto, va a hacerlo bien. Si nada más queda, va a cumplir con su palabra. Con una seña de su mano la mitad de sus hombres se despega hacia el flanco. Con una palabra de su garganta, los que quedan la siguen. Es su rifle el que marca al primer Paladín. Y en un instante, el caos del combate, tan familiar, le limpia al fin los pensamientos y Glory respira. Dispara y respira. 

Preston mira desde el muro y en cuanto baja su brazo, la General de los Minutemen abre las compuertas de una orden seca. Lleva su revólver apretado. Lleva su machete cerca. Puede sentir el corazón galopándole en el pecho y sabe que no todos los ruidos que escucha alrededor son de este tiempo. Su respiración de a poco se calma y en cuanto las puertas ya no están allí para retenerla, es la primera en avanzar y sus milicianos, quienes la rodean al segundo. 

Piper puede sentir todo el peso de Cait sobre ella y aunque no escucha, sabe que la explosión fue cerca. No está claro si siguen atacando el flanco. Si lograron romper el cerco. Si están dentro o fuera. Todo lo que la chica de la gorra puede ver alrededor es pánico. La pelirroja es quien la aleja hacia los árboles. Quien la sienta contra un grueso tronco. Quien mueve sus labios con desesperación hacia ella. La reportera no entiende una palabra pero sabe que tiene que quedarse quieta.

Azul se mueve entre sus hombres. Ordena. Grita. Dispara, y cuando las balas se agotan, su revólver ya no está en su mano y es en cambio la hoja afilada de su machete la que está abriendo camino entre la primera línea de soldados de la Hermandad. El zumbido constante de las armas láser se le va metiendo en la cabeza y la aleja. La aleja de ella y de todo lo que puede importarle y antes de que pueda entenderlo, Lena solo ve lo que tiene delante. Se mueve con agilidad, sus botas apenas hunden el barro. Su brazo corta, su cuerpo empuja. Sus hombres la siguen y desde el norte puede ver las fuerzas del Ferrocarril y a la mujer de cabellos blancos.

Es hasta que los agentes logran llegar al centro, que las servoarmaduras hacen estragos entre sus hombres. Pero una vez rodeadas, la batalla empieza a caer en el tramo final.

La General de los Minutemen sangra. Sangra de su costado y de su pierna. Del corte profundo sobre su ojo sano. De su brazo. Pero nada de dolor se adivina en su paso. Busca, busca al hombre de la cara quemada. Con solo una mirada alrededor sabe que la pelea termina y que son ellos los que siguen vivos. Es Glory la que llega primero a Maxson y es su cuchillo el que atraviesa la garganta de aquel hombre, que se resiste hasta el final. Hay una mirada entre las dos inmensas mujeres y Azul asiente con su cabeza, lo suficiente para que todos sus milicianos lo noten. Es el Ferrocarril quien acaba de romper aquel cerco y la General está agradecida. Que se sepa.

Cuando enfunda su machete, tarda. Su pulso es errático. Lena es otra vez ella y mira a su alrededor, caminando entre los cuerpos, la mayor parte le parecen milicianos. Otra vez, las preguntas de rigor. Para qué y por qué y si realmente está haciendo algún bien. Pero hay palmadas en su espalda y hay gritos liberados y llantos también. Como siempre, la primera y la única en culparse hasta el infinito, es ella. Y como siempre, se escapa de la tristeza arrastrándose en su cabeza hasta la chica de la gorra. Y su mirada se levanta para buscarla entre tanta muerte.

 

Piper camina con su pistola a un costado. El joven sargento y sus ojos vacíos se le quedan atravesados. Siente toda la presencia de Cait a sus espaldas, la mujer y sus pecas van cubiertas en sangre. La reportera tiene instantáneas en su cámara que no sabe si algún día va a querer revelar. Su cuerpo vuelve a doler y a medida que se acerca a los muros, sus piernas pesan más y más.

Lena está de pie a las puertas del fuerte. Glory frente a ella. Hay una distancia intencionada entre las dos mujeres y todos los que pasan cerca. Hablan. Hay una media sonrisa y una mano que se extiende mientras otra la toma.

Cait sabe que Piper lo está viendo y aunque no puede recordar el nombre de la morena que saluda a la General de los Minutemen, si recuerda bien de lo que es culpable. Y cuando nota el paso titubeante de la chica de la gorra a punto de girar y cuando ve la mirada oscura de Lena que de alguna forma sabe que Piper se acerca y no tarda más de un instante en encontrarla entre la multitud, congelando las intenciones de la chica, la mujer de cabellos de fuego sabe que todo en aquella escena está mal. Está muy mal.

Lena se separa de la agente del Ferrocarril y su paso no es tan seguro como el que llevaba en medio de la batalla, pero es suficientemente seguro aún. Azul camina hacia la mujer que adora con una sonrisa en su rostro que lentamente se va cayendo de su boca cuando va adivinando que algo en la mirada que aquellos ojos verdes le dan no está bien. Y a pesar de que acaban de estar literalmente en medio de una batalla campal, Lena adivina que el corte en su labio no tiene nada que ver con todo aquello y agudiza los sentidos. A menos de dos metros ya puede ver las marcas en su cuello y detrás, Cait. Cait que la mira también. En silencio.

Lena se para frente a la chica. Sabe que tiene razón y sabe que algo está mal. Sus labios se despegan para empezar a preguntar pero no tiene tiempo de dejar escapar una palabra, tiene que apurarse a atrapar a la reportera antes de que llegue al suelo.

 

Piper no sabe cuántas horas pasaron, o si fueron días. Cuando sus ojos se abren sabe donde está con solo una mirada. Es la habitación de la General. Es su cama y su olor en la almohada. La luz que entra por la larga abertura de la estancia le dice que quizás es media tarde. La chica no se mueve. Mirar hacia la pared, por ahora, está bien. Sus manos suben por su cuerpo y se da cuenta que alguien la desvistió. Solo lleva la camiseta que suele usar para dormir cuando está en el Castillo y sabe bien que Azul es quien se encargó de cambiarla. Tiene que girarse.

_“-Piper…-“_

Lena está sentada en una de las sillas, apuntando hacia la cama. Su codo apoyado en la mesa. Su cuerpo reclinado sobre el respaldo de madera, sus piernas separadas. El barro en sus botas dejando huella en la impoluta alfombra.

La reportera no habla. No puede.

_“-¿Qué sucedió?-“_

Azul lo pregunta con suavidad. Tiene las marcas en el cuerpo de Piper clavadas en la retina.

La chica de la gorra gira otra vez la cabeza hacia la pared.

_“-Cait no quiere hablar conmigo, sigue insistiendo en que hable contigo antes. No soy idiota. Sé que algo sucedió. Por favor. No quiero seguir imaginándolo. Dime qué pasó.-“_

Piper no puede contener las lágrimas porque el tono de la mujer la desarma. Si hay algo peor que el dolor que la ahoga desde que dejó la caravana es tener que cargárselo en el pecho a Lena.

_“-Azul…-“_

La mujer del refugio se acerca y sus piernas rodean la cama hasta llegar a su costado. Se arrodilla en el suelo, bajando hasta sus ojos. Su mano que todavía guarda un poco del temblor de la batalla, pasa por la mejilla de la chica arrastrando una lágrima.

_“-Piper… Cariño, no hay nada que no puedas decirme. Nada. Habla conmigo. Por favor.-“_

Y a Piper el llanto le sale en catarata. Se deja rodear por esos brazos aunque le cuesta y le duele. Le queman la piel.

_“-Lo siento, Lena… No creí que podía encontrar otra forma y cuando quise evitarlo fue tarde…-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no pudiste evitar? Dime que sucede…-“_

_“-Glory…-“_

Es solo un nombre y la sangre de Lena comienza a hervir en sus venas. No dice una palabra. No quiere que la chica se guarde nada.

_“-Fue la única forma en que aceptó ayudarte.-“_

Azul busca con desesperación en su cabeza un sentido diferente del que esas palabras parecen tener.

_“-¿Qué forma?-“_

_“-Si la dejaba…-“_

Unos ojos verdes angustiados hasta el infinito la miran.

_“-¿Si la dejabas?-“_

_“-Tenerme.-“_

La palabra le cae como una bofetada. Lena no mueve una sola parte de su cuerpo.

_“-¿La dejaste?-“_

_“-Lo intenté… lo siento… lo siento. Azul…-“_

La mujer del refugio levanta su mano hacia su cabeza. Pasa sus dedos por su frente y tira su mechón suelto hacia atrás.

_“-¿Qué pasó?-“_

_“-No pude. Quise frenarla…-“_

_“-Lo hizo. ¿Verdad? Lo hizo igual.-“_

La chica solo asiente con la garganta inundada. Lena se trepa a la cama, apretándola. Abrazándola. Se recuerda prometiéndole que nunca nadie iba a volver a hacerle daño de aquella forma. Siente como el odio sube hasta su cabeza, nublándole la vista.

 

 


	61. Imágenes lejanas.

Lena no se había movido de su costado. Piper se había vuelto a dormir en medio de un ataque de llanto. Azul no separaba la mirada de la chica, de la forma en que respiraba, de la herida en su labio. De sus suaves pecas. No podía entender como alguien había sido capaz de lastimarla. No podía entenderlo y la estaba matando.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando el verde de sus ojos la encontró. Estaba triste. Una tristeza tan profunda que Azul podía sentir lo que ahogaba. Apretó solo un poco el brazo con que la rodeaba y supo que la chica estaba otra vez conteniéndose.

_“-Piper… cariño… Curie… ¿Curie te revisó?-“_

Era una pregunta asquerosamente real y sin embargo tenía que hacerla. No sabía hasta donde la habían lastimado.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

_“-Llegaron todos hace unas horas. ¿Quieres que le pida que venga a verte?-“_

_“-No. Por favor.-“_

El tono en su voz la desgarraba.

_“-Está bien… Dime que hacer. Solo… solo quiero saber si estás lastimada, Piper. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-“_

_“-Estoy bien… no tienes que hacer nada… Lena. Lo siento.-“_

_“-Por favor. No. No es tu culpa. Escúchame bien. Nada de todo lo que sucedió es tu culpa y no quiero volver a escucharte pedir disculpas por algo así.-“_

_“-Si ya no quieres seguir con esto… yo… lo entiendo Azul.-“_

Lena se había separado un poco de la chica en cuanto comenzó aquella frase. La miraba intentando leer que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza como para siquiera pensar algo así.

_“-¿Qué estás diciendo?-“_

_“-Lo que hice… Lo que te hice. Debería haber encontrado otra solución. No debería haber ido sola. Ni entrar con ella ni…-“_

_“-Piper, por dios. No me hiciste nada. No le hiciste nada a nadie. En tu vida, cariño. Nunca le haces nada a nadie.-“_

Azul la rodeaba  con más fuerzas, su mano abierta apoyada sobre la nuca de la chica, sus dedos acariciando su cabello, escondiéndola en su cuello.

_“-Tú no eres la que no tenía que. Es esa… salvaje. Voy a cazarla y voy a destriparla. Y voy a hacer que lo vea mientras lo hago.-“_

Su voz era helada y Piper pudo sentir la tensión en cada músculo del cuerpo de la mujer. Se apretó a su olor para sentirse en casa una vez más. Lena no la soltó y la chica de la gorra volvió a dormirse después de llorar hasta agotarse.

 

_“-Está bien, Cait. No importa. Ya voy a encontrarla.-“_

La General hablaba por lo bajo en el umbral de la puerta. Piper llevaba el último día y medio durmiendo, llorando y apenas comiendo. La pelirroja había intentado alcanzar a Glory antes de que se esfumase después de la batalla pero la agente del Ferrocarril no había esperado demasiado para dejar el fuerte. Cait había vuelto mordiéndose la bronca durante todo el trayecto y se había encaminado directo hasta allí para pasar las malas noticias.

_“-Ve a descansar.-“_

Azul apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la alta mujer que ladeo la cabeza y se giró, alejándose por el corredor.

A sus espaldas, Lena podía sentir como la chica comenzaba a revolverse otra vez en la cama. Se apuró a volver. Desde que estaban en la habitación, cada vez que Piper se dormía, las pesadillas volvían.

Se arrimó a su costado despacio.

A veces, cuando la abrazaba, la chica se calmaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho y Lena podía respirar sin pesadez al menos por algunos momentos. Otras, en cuanto sus dedos la rozaban, Piper despertaba asustada. Sus ojos verdes se nublaban y Azul podía sentir como todo el aire en su pecho se escapaba. Está vez, tocaba lo segundo.

_“-Piper… mi amor. Dame un momento, puedo calentarte la comida otra vez.-“_

_“-No… No te vayas.-“_

_“-La tengo aquí… puedo hacerlo aquí.-“_

_“-No te vayas.-“_

_“-No me voy.-“_

Un momento de silencio en los labios de la reportera y al fin, levantó la mirada.

_“-Azul… no quiero que vayas tras Glory.-“_

Lena se quedó estática. Solo escuchar el nombre la alteraba.

_“-No quiero más… de eso. Necesitas del Ferrocarril… el Instituto… Solo quiero volver a casa. Por favor. Solo… déjalo.-“_

_“-Lo que tú quieras, Pipes. No pienses más en eso ahora.-“_

La mujer la rodeó. Su mirada clavada en el techo. No pensaba reaccionar. No delante de Piper. Pensaba tragar todo el odio y toda la rabia. Guardarla, intacta, para el momento en que la necesitase.

 

 

Natalie caminaba el muro. No la habían dejado ayudar con los cuerpos de los Minutemen caídos, pero lo había visto, todo. La crudeza de la batalla había quedado grabada sobre el barro ensangrentado. Sobre los cuerpos inmóviles y los ánimos descascarados de los supervivientes.

La chica no podía evitar que su mente se clavase en esos pensamientos y cuando lograba apartarlos, Piper lo ocupaba todo. Estaba claro que su hermana no estaba bien. Y aunque el Coronel les había dicho que Lena estaba reponiéndose de sus heridas, Natalie sabía que se trataba de Piper. Su hermana apenas le había hablado y ahora ni siquiera la dejaban entrar en la habitación. Solo había un motivo por el cual Lena se quedase encerrada y no saliese a enterrar a los milicianos muertos, Natalie la conocía suficiente como para entenderlo como una certeza. Ese único motivo, era Piper.

Intento pensar en algo mejor. Nada de todo aquello la tranquilizaba. Aunque estaba contenta de haberse unido a la milicia, extrañaba Diamond City. Extrañaba a Tommy. Le había escrito algunas cartas pero el chico llevaba tiempo sin contestar y Nat se preguntaba si todo seguiría bien. Después de lo que el padre del muchacho había hecho, lo habían expulsado de la ciudad. Le había salido barato, creía Natalie, pero al menos ya no podía aprovecharse de ellos. Esperaba que todo siguiese así. Quizás, cuando su hermana se sintiese mejor, podían visitar la ciudad, al menos por algunos días.

_“-Eh, chica. ¿De guardia?-“_

La voz de Cait la devolvió a la realidad. La mujer pelirroja estiraba su brazo ofreciéndole una Nuka Cola que no tardó en aceptar.

_“-Mmm… no me dejan hacer otra cosa.-“_

_“-¿Crees que es poco? Llevas el uniforme. Tienes tu rifle. Y un bonito sombrero.-“_

_“-Jódete, Cait.-“_

_“-Eah. ¿Qué diría la chica de las noticias si te oye hablar así?-“_

_“-No la veo por aquí… ni creo que la vea hasta dentro de bastante.-“_

Cait no era demasiado perceptiva con las personas, no porque no pudiese, si no porque la mayor parte de las veces, no le interesaba. Pero tenía una debilidad por los más chicos y aunque Natalie ya estaba entrada en la adolescencia, la pelirroja no podía dejar de verla como una niña.

_“-Tu hermana está bien, Nat. Solo necesita tiempo.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

Los ojos verdes de Cait estudiaban a la chica. Nat era dura. Sí, las cosas le afectaban, pero se sobreponía. Era una superviviente y lo llevaba en la sangre. La pelirroja lo veía con claridad.

_“-Alguien la lastimó. Necesita descansar.-“_

_“-¿Quién?-“_

_“-Nat… incluso esto que te dije… no debería decirlo. Lena no estaría de acuerdo.-“_

_“-¿Y por qué tiene que ser Lena la que decide que es lo que yo tengo que saber y lo que no? ¿O lo que tenemos que hacer o no?-“_

A Cait no le gustaba para nada el terreno en el que acababa de meterse. Se aclaró la garganta y apresuró la Nuka Cola hasta su boca, bebiendo despacio, trago a trago, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

_“-Bueno, no creo que sea así del todo… Piper y Lena son las que deciden, supongo… y ustedes… bueno. Ya vas a terminar de crecer, chica.-“_

_“-Mi hermana no decide nada y tú lo sabes. Fuiste la que la sacó a la rastra de aquí hace menos de dos semanas.-“_

_“-Natalie… Lena solo quiere mantenerlos a salvo.-“_

_“-Bueno, está haciendo un trabajo bastante malo ¿No te parece?-“_

Natalie se levantó, dejando su puesto y moviéndose hacia las escaleras. Cait la observó. Al menos se había descargado con ella y no con Lena.

 

Azul terminó de volcar el agua caliente en la tina. Había encendido la estufa de la habitación. No le había costado demasiado instalarla y la temperatura allí dentro se hacía agradable. Piper estaba de costado en la cama, mirando hacia donde Lena estaba pero la mujer del refugio sabía que sus ojos no estaban allí.

_“-Está lista, Pipes… ¿Vienes?-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

_“-El agua, cariño. El baño… caliente. ¿Todavía quieres?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

La reportera se irguió con dificultad y tardó algunos segundos en levantarse por completo. Lena intentó ayudarla a liberarse de la ropa en cuanto Piper se acercó pero la chica retrocedió, asustada. Azul solo se movió, dejando libre aquel rincón. Se quedó de espaldas a la tina, mirando con rabia hacia la lejana pared. El nudo que llevaba en el estómago desde que Piper le había contado lo que había ocurrido no hacía más que agrandarse. No sabía cómo iba a contenerse pero iba a poner todo de sí para hacerlo. La chica la necesitaba y aquello era lo único que podía hacer. Nunca tendría que haberla dejado sola.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Azul pudo sentir el sobresalto de Piper dentro del agua. Se giró con violencia, dispuesta a caerle a quien quiera que fuese capaz de entrar a su recámara de aquella forma pero en cuanto vio la mirada de Natalie buscándola, se frenó al instante. La menor de las Wright cerró la puerta con fuerza y se quedó de pie, en medio de la habitación.

_“-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-“_

La mampara de madera que separaba el rincón en que la tina se encontraba impedía que Nat pudiese encontrarla.

_“-Nat… ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Quiero ver a Piper.-“_

_“-Tu hermana está cansada. Mañana puedes verla, cariño. Ahora es tarde. Deberías descansar tú también…-“_

_“-Claro, General… ¿Algo más?-“_

Lena la observó. A pesar del enojo que era más que visible había algo más en sus ojos. Miedo.

_“-Nat…-“_

Desde el lugar en el que estaba, Lena podía ver a las dos hermanas, separadas por la mampara. Piper estaba metida en el agua, abrazada a sus rodillas, dándole la espalda. Estaba segura que la reportera tenía sus ojos cerrados, algo que solía hacer cuando solo quería que lo que estaba pasando simplemente desapareciese.

_“-Cariño… por favor. No ahora. No hoy.-“_

Natalie acababa de notar la mirada que Lena había dado hacia la mampara y sus pasos se encaminaron sin perder tiempo. Azul intentó llegar antes pero Nat estaba más cerca. En cuanto la chica levantó su mano y la apoyó en el hombro desnudo de Piper, la reportera reaccionó, mucho peor de lo que Lena esperaba. Se sobresaltó con violencia, rompiendo en un llanto quebrado y profundo.

La menor de las Wright retrocedió. Se quedó en silencio, mirando a su hermana. La mano de Azul le llegó. Lena le hablaba sin decir una palabra y Nat entendía, de alguna manera, entendía. Dejó la habitación en silencio, sin levantar la cabeza. De reojo alcanzó a ver como Lena se arrodillaba cerca de Piper, intentando apagar la angustia una vez más.

 

Nat caminaba por el largo corredor. No se apuraba. No quería meterse en sus habitaciones aún. La última vez que había visto a su hermana llorar de aquella forma había sido el día en que Preston había llegado a Diamond City para decirle que Lena estaba muerta. Y estaba claro que esta vez, ese no era el motivo de la angustia. Intentó hacer memoria. Piper siempre había sido fuerte. Nunca se había mostrado asustada o desconsolada ante ella salvo en contadas ocasiones e incluso así, su hermana había logrado al menos hablarle, una palabra, un gesto, una mirada. Esta vez, ni siquiera la había reconocido.

Una imagen difusa se le formaba en la cabeza. A veces le pasaba. Recuerdos que eran demasiado tempranos como para tener nombre o poder ponerlos en palabras. La sensación que Nat sentía en el pecho en aquel momento era la misma que teñían aquellas viejas imágenes. Era de tierra seca y hierbas amarillas. De apuros. De miedo. De sangre. De una mano helada que tenía que tirar por la carretera y una sonrisa que no coincidía con los ojos que la miraban. Era Piper, desangrándose en un camino en medio de la nada.

El miedo profundo se le enredó en las entrañas. Otra vez, Natalie no sabía que era lo que suponía que tenía que hacer para ayudarla.


	62. Que vuelva tu sonrisa.

Cait intentó levantarse de la cama. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Una tos seca le subió hasta la garganta. En menos de un segundo, la mano de Curie le cubría la frente. La chica ya no tenía sus sensores pero Cait podía jurar que sus dedos medían la temperatura de cualquier superficie con la misma exactitud.

_“-Pasas los treinta y nueve grados de fiebre, Cait. Suficiente. No vas a levantarte de esta cama así tenga que atarte.-“_

_“-¿Quieres alternar… eh… chica?-“_

La pelirroja apenas podía hablar. Curie la miraba, enojada.

_“-Te lo dije ayer. No me escuchas, Cait. No puedes andar vestida así. Este Castillo es helado. Necesitas llevar el abrigo aunque solo sea “para echar un ojo” en el patio.-“_

_“-Ya… estoy bien. Méteme algo y sácame de esta cama.-“_

_“-No hay mucho que pueda hacer más que palear esos síntomas. Vas a quedarte allí y si te atreves a poner un pie fuera…-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

_“-Eres terca como una mula, Cait.-“_

_“-¿Mula?-“_

La chica suspiró, levantándose de la cama que compartían y acercándose al único mueble de la habitación. La mujer pelirroja la observaba. Curie solía usar una larga bata sobre su camisón. La alta mujer no tenía idea de donde había sacado algo así pero lo disfrutaba a lo grande. La suavidad de aquella extraña tela cayéndole sobre la piel, dibujándole el contorno con exactitud.

Notó que la chica tomaba un frasco de uno de los cajones y vertía unas cucharadas de un extraño polvo en un vaso de agua, acercándose hacia ella inmediatamente después, amenazante.

_“-Tómate esto. De un trago ¿Si?-“_

Cait tomó el vaso y dio un sorbo. Aquello era lo más horripilante que en su vida había probado. Incluso prefería tomar por el resto de sus días los brebajes de hojas secas que Lena solía preparar cuando andaban por el yermo. No pensaba volver a meterse ese líquido en la boca.

_“-Por dios, Cait. Tienes veintisiete años. ¡Doblas a Mía en edad y la chica te dobla en madurez! Bébelo. Ahora.-“_

La pelirroja intentó discutir pero la mirada de la chica era firme. Curie no solía ponerse así, salvo con ella, cuando Cait se ponía “ingobernable” según la joven doctora. A la pelirroja no le molestaba, al contrario, no pensaba admitirlo, pero la actitud de la chica le gustaba.

La mujer cerró sus ojos y empinó el vaso. En cuanto terminó, no pudo evitar la arcada. Vio los ojos en blanco de Curie, su media sonrisa y la mano que le acercaba un caramelo ya libre de envoltura.

_“-Toma.-“_

En cuanto Cait metió el caramelo en su boca y el sabor dulce borró la amargura del asqueroso preparado que Curie acababa de obligarle a tomar, sus ojos verdes se levantaron, algo llorosos, hacia la chica, y una sonrisa congestionada hizo que Curie no pudiese más que tomar esa cara entre sus manos y besarla.

_“-Vas a contagiadte.-“_

_“-No. No va a pasar. Ahora quédate aquí ¿Si? Voy a prepararte algo de comer. Es importante que estos días te alimentes bien si queremos sacarte rápido de esa cama.-“_

Cait asentía. Aquello era completamente nuevo. En su vida nadie se había preocupado por ella así y menos por un simple resfrío. Volvió a la almohada y dejó que la chica la cubriese hasta el cuello con las pesadas mantas y le corriese el cabello de sus ojos con sus dedos.  Estaba bien. Aquello estaba muy bien.

 

La rutina volvía despacio al cuartel general de los Minutemen. Cerca de veinte milicianos habían perdido la vida en el último ataque de la Hermandad del Acero y no había sido fácil enterrar a tantos caídos, pero la vida no esperaba por nada ni nadie y los días seguían cayendo uno tras otro.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-“_

La mujer del refugio se despertaba sobresaltada a pesar de que Piper había intentado que su voz sonase todo lo inofensiva que fuese posible.

_“-Nada… solo quería… saber si estabas despierta.-“_

Lena se giró. Había una sonrisa en aquella boca. Era apenas la sombra de lo que sabía que esos labios podían dibujar, pero para Azul era la más perfecta que recordaba. Hacía ya dos semanas de aquel día en la caravana y no había sido fácil. No era fácil. Piper todavía se sobresaltaba con el mínimo roce. Apenas dormía de noche y cuando lo hacía, no dejaba de soñar.

Azul se giró, sonriéndole.

_“-Buen día, tú.-“_

La chica extendió su mano y la apoyó sobre el lado sano de su rostro. Su pulgar se movía en una caricia. Sus ojos seguían llevando el mismo brillo triste desde hacía días.

_“-Buenos días.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-“_

_“-Estaba pensando… podemos desayunar en el comedor.-“_

Lena intentó que la respuesta fuese natural pero no podía ocultar la alegría. La chica no había dejado la habitación en toda la semana.

_“-Claro. Es temprano aún. Vamos a agarrar la mejor parte.-“_

Piper hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír un poco más.

Lena se levantó y acercó una muda de ropa limpia a la chica, dejándola a los pies de la cama. Yahto despertaba también. Lo habían traído a la habitación hacía solo unos días.

_“-Tú también tienes hambre ¿Verdad?-“_

El sonido que salió desde la cuna hizo que la sonrisa de Lena se agrandase un poco más.

 

Nat y Mía estaban las dos sobre el muro. Albóndiga pasaba su cabeza entre medio de las dos niñas, intentando alcanzar algo de la carne seca que las chicas masticaban con ganas.

No tenían demasiado en común. Nat era impulsiva. Era arrojada. Era perceptiva y desafiante. No le hacía gracia tener que pasar demasiado tiempo entendiendo nada y siempre prefería la acción antes que la contemplación. Mía amaba leer. Era introvertida hasta lo inimaginable. Observaba, todo, pocas cosas se le escapaban. Era de una inteligencia profunda y nunca hablaba si no estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a decir. Era analítica. Era tranquila. Era paciente.

Habían aprendido a quererse con sus diferencias y no a pesar. Natalie volvía a ella cuando necesitaba alguien que la escuchase o cuando sabía que estaba saliéndose de control y necesitaba que alguien la bajase a la tierra. Mía aún seguía pasándose en secreto a su cama cuando las pesadillas volvían. Y solía arrimarse a Nat cuando la tristeza asomaba, sabía que la chica no iba a tardar en decir algo que la hiciese reír.

Ninguna de las dos solía demostrar afecto en público, pero eran unidas y una cosa si tenían en común, una muy importante. Piper.

Las dos chicas vieron como Lena caminaba despacio junto a la reportera y se metían en el comedor. Se miraron. No tardaron demasiado en bajar de allí.

 

_“-¿Cereales? ¿Fruta? ¿Qué más?-“_

Piper estaba sentada en una de las mesas del salón, escuchando a la mujer de pie frente a ella. Estiró sus brazos.

_“-Déjamelo. Ve. Cualquier cosa está bien pero no quiero carne.-“_

Azul le alcanzó al niño que apenas tardó en enredar sus dedos en el pelo de la reportera, que lo recibía con una sonrisa.

Nat y Mía entraban al comedor escoltadas por Albóndiga. En menos de un instante, las dos estaban ocupando las sillas libres de la mesa de Piper.

Lena seguía llenando la bandeja. La chica no quería carne pero ella no pensaba pasar. Y huevos. Otra vez había huevos.  Cuando terminó de servir miró los dos platos que acababa de llenar. Quizás se había pasado un poco. Se giró, buscándola. Nat y Mía la tenían acorralada, riendo y hablando a la vez. Yahto tiraba de su pelo como si su vida le fuese en ello. Piper sonreía, intentando contestar cada palabra que le amontonaban encima. Azul se quedó de pie, observando. No quería acercarse, no quería arruinarlo.

Unos ojos verdes la buscaron y al instante, un par de sonrisas escoltándolos. Sus piernas ya la llevaban hacia allí.

 

_“-Lena y Piper entraban al comedor cuando volvía. Creo que está mejor.-“_

Cait se incorporaba en la cama mientras la chica apoyaba la bandeja sobre su falda y se ponía a acomodar las almohadas en la espalda de la pelirroja.

_“-¿Lo… lo cocinaste tú?-“_

_“-Sí, no me tomaba nada y los chicos de la cocina no tienen problema en que lo haga. Piensan que tienes que comerlo de una manera específica…-“_

_“-¿Les mientes para que te dejen cocinarlo a ti?-“_

_“-Bueno… ¿Qué razón iba a darles si no? ¿Qué no te gusta como cocinan?-“_

_“-No es que no me guste… no lo hacen mal… es solo que… Déjalo.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Que me gusta como lo haces tú. No sé qué le pones a esto pero, chica… podría matar a un Yao Guai solo con mis dientes si se que vas a cocinarlo para mí.-“_

_“-Es solo condimento y tiempos de cocción, Cait. Al contrario de lo que la opinión popular suele afirmar, la cocina no es un arte. Tiene que ver más con la técnica y el método que con cualquier tipo de emoción. Y la repetición. Si repito el proceso que me llevó a que este filete…-“_

_“-Curie. Abre.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Tu boca.-“_

La chica la miró por un segundo. La pelirroja abrió la boca para que la imitase y Curie lo hizo. Cait no tardó en alcanzarle un pedazo de carne con su tenedor.

_“-¿A que está bueno?-“_

Curie le sonreía mientras masticaba, asintiendo con su cabeza.

_“-Pero…-“_

Tragó.

_“-Tiene más que ver con la calidad de la carne y lo que utilicé…-“_

_“-Calla. Me encanta como cocinas. Y nadie lo hace como tú. No digas más.-“_

Curie se reía.

_“-Está bien… ¿Cómo te sientes?-“_

_“-Bien. Ese veneno que me hiciste tragar creo que funciona.-“_

_“-No es veneno, Cait. Nunca te daría algo que pudiese dañar tu salud. Es solo medicina. Pero el efecto no va a durar demasiado y solo duerme tus síntomas. Sigues enferma y necesitas el reposo.-“_

_“-¿Y qué voy a hacer todo el día aquí?-“_

_“-¿Leer? ¿Quieres que te lea?-“_

La cara de sufrimiento de Cait fue demasiado para Curie que no pudo evitar la carcajada.

_“-Está bien. No leemos hoy. Mmm… Eso es lo que yo haría si tuviese tanto tiempo libre.-“_

La pelirroja seguía ocupada con el plato que tenía frente a ella, mirando cada poco a la chica. Apoyó los cubiertos por un momento.

_“-Bueno… si te quedas se me ocurren un par de cosas que podemos hacer sin que yo tenga que salir de esta cama…-“_

Curie entrecerró los ojos.

_“-No, Cait. Nada de eso tampoco. Tienes que descansar.-“_

_“-Joder, Curie, tengo un catarro, no estoy muriendo.-“_

_“-Puede empeorar si no te cuidas. Y tengo que cubrir un turno en la clínica hoy, Grace todavía no está completamente recuperada.-“_

_“-¿Vas a dejarme sola?-“_

Cait no solía hablar así. No solía decir aquellas cosas, a nadie, ni en ese tono ni con la mirada que acababa de darle a Curie. La chica se quedó observándola. Todavía tenía dificultad a veces para terminar de entender la entonación detrás de una frase, pero en aquel momento, lo había captado todo y Cait también. Vio como la pelirroja estaba a punto de retroceder.

_“-No. Vienes conmigo, así puedo mantener tu fiebre controlada.-“_

Curie no dijo nada más. Sabía que en el instante que la mujer se sentía expuesta era capaz de encerrarse por días y días solo para volver a su coraza. Y no quería. Le gustaba cuando Cait se acercaba así y la mirada que la pelirroja le había regalado era una que quería seguir viendo por muchos días más.

 

_“-¿Vas a la clínica hoy?-“_

La voz de Piper era lo único que Azul podía escuchar. Mía contestaba, sonriente. Nat interrumpía la conversación cada dos frases y seguía robando comida del plato de Lena para alimentar con poco disimulo a Albóndiga, que estaba firme bajo la mesa.

_“-Nat, deja de quitarle la comida a Lena.-“_

_“-Si no la come…-“_

_“-Está desayunando todavía.-“_

_“-Solo está revolviendo los huevos con su tenedor y mirándote con cara de idiota.-“_

_“-Natalie, lenguaje.-“_

_“-Piper… eso apenas es una mala palabra, si escucharas la forma en que hablan aquí… -“_

_“-Natalie Wright.-“_

La chica resopló. Levantó su mano para robar otro pedazo de carne pero la mirada de su hermana fue suficiente para que desistiera.

Lena y su sonrisa idiota seguían allí.

_“-Azul… Va a enfriarse. ¿No tienes hambre?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Tu comida…-“_

Piper señalaba con sus ojos el plato frente a ella.

_“-Ah. Sí. Está bueno.-“_

Mía y Nat se miraron, riendo. Piper volvía su atención al niño que acababa de tomar entre sus dedos una rodaja de mutifruta que había quedado en el plato de la reportera y ya estaba a punto de meterla en su boca.

_“-Mmm… al menos alguien en esta mesa tiene el apetito intacto. Dame eso… no. Yatho. No.-“_

La chica quitaba la comida de entre los pequeños dedos con cuidado y limpiaba todo el pegote que el niño había logrado hacerse en apenas segundos.

Yahto estiró sus manos y las apoyó sobre los labios de Piper que las mordió con cariño.

_“-Está cada día más grande. Y fuerte. Tiene mucha fuerza… ¿Azul?-“_

_“-Sí… un momento. Ahora regreso.-“_

La mujer del refugio le sonrió con ganas a Piper. Se levantó y se metió algo apresurada a la cocina. Los milicianos saludaron en cuanto la vieron pero Lena los relajó con una seña y siguió su camino hasta el almacén. Cerró la puerta en cuanto entró. Su corazón latía con fuerzas y podía sentir el sudor en las palmas de sus manos. Respiró. No quería tardar demasiado en volver, no quería preocuparla. Solo necesitaba un momento. Todo iba a estar bien.

 

 


	63. Algo extraño en el aire.

Piper reía.

Azul estaba a su costado, su brazo descansaba sobre la cintura de la chica. Miraba su perfil. Su nariz alargada, como se levantaba un poco al final. La curva que aparecía alrededor de sus labios. La forma en que entrecerraba sus ojos.

_“-Otra vez…”_

_“-…I got a feelin' called the blues, oh Lord  
Since my baby said goodbye…-“_

Lena desafinaba con ganas. Si ya no podía llegar bien a un mísero tono cuando cantaba normalmente, en aquella canción, era horrible. Todo era horrible. Pero la chica no dejaba de reír a carcajadas y Azul no pensaba parar mientras le quedase voz.

_“-Well I'm in love. I'm in love with a beautiful gal  
But she don't care about me…-”_

La puerta de la habitación sonaba, la reportera no dejaba de reír. Azul se irguió un poco, mirando hacia la entrada.

_“-¿Quién?-“_

La voz al otro lado tardó en animarse.

_“-Es… Preston. General…-“_

_“-Abre.-“_

Lena se levantaba mientras la chica seguía tentada, tirada sobre la cama.

El Coronel abrió la puerta con timidez, Azul se le acercó. Piper se sentó, todavía riendo.

_“-I've grown so used to you somehow  
Well I'm nobody's sugar daddy now-“_

La mirada de Garvey daba pena. No dejaba de pasear sus ojos hacia la General que se le acercaba cantando y otra vez hacia la cama, donde Piper volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

Lena tomó al hombretón del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, sin darle oportunidad, y en un momento, Preston Garvey bailaba, o algo parecido, en brazos de Lena, espantado por los alaridos que salían de la garganta de la mujer del refugio.

_“-And I'm lonesome  
I got the lovesick blues-“_

La reportera no sabía que parte le divertía más. Si la terrible forma en que Azul estaba destrozando aquella canción, o la expresión de socorro en la cara del Coronel que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, ni, para el caso, con ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

_“-Joder. ¿Qué mierda, Lena? Pensé que algo estaba muriendo aquí dentro, mujer. Es… Lo más triste que escuché en mi vida…-“_

Cait miraba a la mujer que cantaba, que ahora se apiadaba del Coronel, liberándolo con una sonrisa. Piper se acercaba hacia ella y la tomaba de la cintura.

_“-A mí me gusta, Azul… No te preocupes.-“_

_“-Joder… Son tal para cual. Miren al pobre hombre, están matándolo con tanta cursilería.-“_

Preston se aclaraba la garganta, moviéndose con disimulo hacia la salida.

_“-No te di permiso para que te retiraras, Garvey.-“_

El Coronel se quedó en donde estaba, irguiéndose sobre sus piernas. Lena había dejado de cantar para el alivio de su torturado público.

_“-¿Qué sucede? ¿O solo venías por la función?-“_

_“-Ehm. No. Tenemos… Noticias. Un asentamiento necesita de nuestra ayuda. Es la vieja planta de tratamiento de residuos. No es muy lejos…-“_

_“-Sigue…-“_

_“-Tienen problemas con unos supermutantes de la zona… Quizás podríamos por fin convencerlos de que se unan a nosotros…-“_

_“-Suena bien. Es más, voy a encargarme personalmente. Ve, voy a buscarte en cuanto esté lista para los detalles.-“_

El Coronel no esperó a que se lo dijesen dos veces y se apresuró a dejar la recámara.

_“-Cuenta conmigo para el viaje… Curie todavía me persigue con sus venenos. Puedo usar el escape…-“_

_“-Deja de hacerte la dura, Cait. No me hagas hablar…-“_

La pelirroja se escapó rápidamente por el corredor. Azul cerró la puerta detrás y se giró a la chica que todavía conservaba la sonrisa.

_“-¿Te molesta que vaya?-“_

_“-No si me llevas.-“_

_“-¿Quieres venir?-“_

_“-Eso estoy diciendo…-“_

Los ojos claros estaban sobre ella, observándola con cuidado.

_“-Está bien.-“_

_“-¿Está bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Eso estoy diciendo…-“_

Azul imitaba el tono de la chica. Piper pellizcó su costado con suficiente fuerza como para que Lena tuviese que reaccionar.

_“-¡Ey!-“_

Los labios de la reportera le llegaron a la boca. Lena apenas se movió. La chica estiró el beso, apretando sus manos a la cintura de Azul.  Cuando se separó, su sonrisa seguía allí.

 

Ya pasaba mediados de Abril y las temperaturas durante el día comenzaban a ser agradables. Lena había enrollado su abrigo, lo había enganchado en las correas de su costal y arremangaba un poco su camisa. Piper iba a su costado. Azul la miró.

_“-¿No tienes calor, reportera?-“_

_“-No… y creo que estoy dejando de ser una reportera…-“_

_“-¿Qué dices?-“_

_“-El periódico lleva meses cerrado.-“_

_“-Pero tú sigues escribiendo. Te he visto.-“_

Cait volvía desde la colina hacia la carretera. Guardaba algunas hierbas en su costal. Se apuró a alcanzar a las dos mujeres.

_“-¿Qué llevas ahí, Cait?-“_

Piper no se había aguantado de preguntar.

_“-Nada… Curie.-“_

Lena se sonreía mientras miraba a la pelirroja de reojo.

_“-¿De qué te ríes?-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego se había adelantado hasta Azul y caminaba hacia atrás enfrentada a ella.

_“-De nada…-“_

_“-Dilo.-“_

_“-No, No.-“_

Piper miraba la situación. Parecía como si aquellas dos mujeres de pronto tuviesen doce años cada una.

_“-No dije nada, Cait. Déjame.-“_

_“-Eres una marica, Lena.-“_

_“-Tú más.-“_

La reportera se frenó, mirándolas.

_“-¿De verdad? ¿Esto es lo que hacen cuando salen solas?-“_

Las dos mujeres miraban hacia atrás.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Sí ¿Qué?-“_

Piper retomó la marcha, negando con la cabeza.

_“-Nada… No me hagan caso… sigan.-“_

 

 

No se alejaron demasiado de la costa hasta llegar a la planta. El edificio era inmenso pero las defensas del lugar apenas existentes. En cuanto comenzaron a acercarse a la entrada un hombre mediano, de cabello corto y castaño comenzó a caminar hacia ellas a paso tranquilo.

Lena se frenó y las dos mujeres que la seguían hicieron lo mismo.

_“-No parece que sean de por aquí… Soy Roger Warwick y estoy a cargo en este lugar. ¿Ustedes son?-“_

Azul podía adivinar la postura hostil de Cait contrastando con el aire inofensivo que Piper solía tomar con intención en ese tipo de circunstancias.

_“-Soy Lena. General de los Minutemen. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Me llegan noticias de que este asentamiento estaba teniendo problemas con supermutantes…-“_

En ese punto la mujer del refugio se detuvo un poco, mirando alrededor por segunda vez.

_“-No veo defensas… -“_

Roger levantó uno de sus dedos hacia arriba y aunque Lena ya estaba al tanto de los dos hombres que apuntaban hacia ella con sus rifles, quería saber con quién estaba hablando.

_“-¿Y con dos rifles logran defenderse?-“_

_“-No siempre. Nos encerramos en la planta. Es prácticamente infranqueable. Pero más de una vez hemos perdido parte de los cultivos. Y cada vez son más.-“_

_“-¿Tienen lugar para hospedarnos por unos días? Creo que puedo ayudar con las defensas en este sitio… si todavía buscas la ayuda de los Minutemen.-“_

_“-Claro. Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida. Pueden dormir dentro, tenemos camas. Y la comida es buena, están pisando el suelo más fértil de toda la Commonwealth.-“_

_“-¿Cómo es eso?-“_

_“-Bueno… esta era una planta de tratamiento de residuos... El olor no es el mejor pero tiene sus ventajas.-“_

Piper miró a su alrededor, detrás del hombre pudo notar las verdes plantas de mutifrutas.

_“-Bueno… no puedo negar que se ven bien… pero creo que ya no voy a volver a mirarlas de la misma forma.-“_

Cait no pudo evitar largar una risa baja.

_“-Estamos caminando sobre mierda, eh. Literalmente.-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

La voz de Lena era tranquila pero seca. El hombre miraba a la pelirroja sin decidirse bien sobre que pensar.

_“-Bien, Roger. Si nos indicas donde podemos dejar nuestras cosas… Mientras antes nos pongamos al trabajo, antes vamos a solucionar esto.-“_

Warwick las guió hacia la planta de residuos, atravesando los cultivos. Varias personas trabajaban agachados entre las plantas. A Lena la tierra no le parecía tan diferente a la de sus propios asentamientos pero estaba claro que las plantas que crecían allí lo hacían mucho más sanas y frondosas.

En cuanto dejaron sus cosas en el rincón que aquella gente les cedió, dos camas separadas del resto de la estancia por una improvisada mampara, las tres volvieron al exterior. Todavía quedaban varias horas de luz y era buena idea aprovecharlas bien.

 

Cuando Azul preguntó por materiales alguien le señaló el fondo de aquella planta. Pasarelas de metal que llevaban a unos viejos depósitos inutilizados. Era libre de usar lo que fuese que encontrase allí.

Lena se metió en el último edificio antes de la pasarela. Probablemente habría sido alguna sala de control o algo similar. Le parecía un buen lugar para trabajar tranquila. Desde la puerta enfrentada a la entrada por la que acababa de pasar, el enclenque puente metálico se estiraban hacia la parte abandonada del asentamiento.

Azul había enviado a la pelirroja a que liberase todo el metal que era posible liberar mientras ella trasteaba con las consolas y computadores obsoletos en aquel lugar. Tenía que ingeniárselas para fabricar algo similar a una torreta con lo que podía encontrar allí, un par de tarjetas militares y dos viejos rifles de asalto que daban bastante pena.

 

Piper se acercaba a la mujer del refugio, la chica había pasado un buen rato recorriendo el lugar y hablando con cada persona que se paraba a escucharla.

_“-Ey, Azul… ¿Qué tienes aquí?-“_

La reportera pudo ver el despliegue que Lena ya tenía montado en una de las mesas metálicas que había desocupado y movido al centro de la estancia.

_“-Esta gente necesita un poco más de poder de fuego. Y todavía estoy pensando como cerrar un poco el perímetro. Quizás tenga que usar las vallas metálicas que quedan en pie…-“_

Piper sabía bien que Lena estaba ya, hablándose a ella misma. Se acercó por detrás y la tomó por la cintura, apoyándose en ella. Desde lo que la reportera había vivido en la caravana, era poco el contacto físico que toleraba y generalmente era ella quien lo iniciaba. Azul se cuidaba de no hacerlo. No se sentía todavía segura acercándose a la chica sin saber si podía hacerla sentir mal.

Lena se giró suave, pasando sus brazos alrededor de Piper, que iba quedando sobre su pecho.

_“-¿Estás bien, Pipes?-“_

_“-Ahamm.-“_

_“-¿Ahamm?-“_

Sus ojos se levantaron hacia Azul y una sonrisa blanca se le dibujó en la cara.

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Mejor así. Necesito tu ayuda.-“_

_“-¿Mi ayuda?-“_

_“-Sí. ¿O es que es un viaje de placer el tuyo?-“_

La chica levantó una ceja y su sonrisa se ladeó pronunciadamente hacia un costado.

_“-Idiota… Pide.-“_

_“-Necesito que hables con la gente aquí. Hay algo que no huele bien.-“_

_“-Si es un chiste, Azul, es lejos, el peor que hiciste en la semana.-“_

La mujer del refugio reía.

_“-Bueno, no. No del todo. Un poco, no quería desaprovechar la ocasión… pero además, reportera. Algo no me cierra. ¿Puedes usar esa nariz afilada que tienes y preguntar un poco? Sabes que en esas cosas es en donde flaqueo…-“_

Lena no solía hablar demasiado de esa faceta suya. Y tampoco era algo que se le notase. Si nunca le hubiese contado a Piper sobre aquellos problemas, o lo diferente que podía ser y sentirse a veces, la chica nunca lo hubiese adivinado del todo. Sí, sus momentos, sus pérdidas. Sus trances o lo que fuera, pero Lena hacía un excelente trabajo disimulando lo poco cómoda que se sentía rodeada de gente y lo mucho que le costaba a veces entender a las personas que no conocía.

_“-Claro. ¿Tengo que buscar algo en particular o solo quieres que husmee un poco?-“_

_“-Por ahora solo husmear. Veamos que sale. Gracias, Piper.-“_

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-No me des las gracias por algo así…-“_

Lena se había separado de la reportera y desarmaba un arruinado transformador.

_“-Es algo que yo no podría hacer.-“_

El beso de la chica hizo que el destornillador que manipulaba se le escapase de los dedos y rodase hasta el suelo.

_“-Mejor que me vaya ya, no quiero seguir distrayéndote.-“_

Azul notó la sonrisa burlona formándose en la cara de la chica. Era bueno ver que de a poco, Piper comenzaba a recuperar algo de seguridad junto a ella. Le frunció el ceño con cariño y se quedó mirando como la chica dejaba el edificio. Se apuró a volver al trabajo en cuanto la reportera se giró sobre su hombro y la descubrió. Su sonrisa la tranquilizó.

 


	64. El vaso muy lleno.

Cait abrió sus ojos. Dormía mirando hacia la pared.

Pudo sentir el llanto apagado a sus espaldas, desde la cama que Lena y Piper compartían esa noche. Lo distinguió con facilidad, era la chica. No se giró. No se movió.

_“-Pipes… cariño…-“_

La voz de Lena era apenas un susurro en el oído de la reportera.

_“-Está bien. Estoy aquí contigo ¿Si?-“_

La mujer del refugio la sostenía entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la chica se acurrucaba más y más contra su costado. Notó como asentía, como apretaba su rostro en sus costillas.

_“-Shh. Lo sé, mi amor. Intenta dormir otra vez…-“_

Cait apretaba sus puños bajo las mantas. Seguía estática, sin despegar la mirada de aquella pared. Cerró sus ojos.

 

Piper había hablado ya con casi todos los colonos de aquel lugar. No había sacado demasiado en limpio. Salvo que la bomba de agua seguía funcionando mal, que la gente de allí solía comerciar con un grupo que se hacía llamar _Los Gatos Atómicos_ , del cual la reportera sabía poco y nada, que los saqueadores no solían atacarlos demasiado pero los supermutantes se animaban cada vez más y no mucha más información. Si había algo extraño allí, se le estaba escapando.

Lena llevaba encerrada en el edificio que había convertido momentáneamente en su taller desde temprano en la mañana y Cait seguía desmantelando la parte abandonada de la planta de tratamiento. La reportera se alejó un poco de los cultivos, metiéndose entre los tanques y pasándose hacia atrás de ellos, acercándose al acantilado que daba a la costa. Se sentó cerca del borde, sobre unas rocas, la mirada hacia el mar. Buscó el paquete empezado de cigarrillos que guardaba en su bolsillo. Estaba empezando a fumar otra vez.

Algo se movió a sus espaldas. La chica se giró.

Un niño la observaba, apareciendo desde detrás del inmenso tanque.

_“-Hola, tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?-“_

A Piper le salía natural, era sociable. Nunca le costaba comenzar una conversación o acercarse a alguien. Y con los niños se le hacía más fácil aún. No solo por el hecho de haber criado a Nat, había algo en la honestidad brutal de la que una criatura era capaz que siempre encontraba refrescante.

_“-Wally.-“_

_“-Lindo nombre. Yo soy Piper. Un placer conocerte.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

_“-¿Y qué haces aquí detrás? ¿No es un poco peligroso jugar cerca del acantilado?-“_

_“-No me acerco tanto. Antes venía mucho más pero ahora no necesito hacerlo tan seguido. Solo me quedó esa costumbre…-“_

_“-¿Y por qué necesitabas hacerlo antes?-“_

_“-Antes mi padre no era tan bueno. Y a veces mi hermana y yo teníamos que escondernos.-“_

La reportera observó la mirada del niño. Estaba entendiendo bien de lo que el pequeño estaba hablando.

_“-¿Quién es tu padre?-“_

_“-Está a cargo aquí. Roger es su nombre. Ya lo conocen.-“_

_“-Sí, fue muy amable.-“_

_“-Bueno, si hubiesen llegado cuando era de la otra forma, no dirías lo mismo. Pero ahora es bueno. Incluso con mi madre. Aunque nunca quiere jugar, pasa todo el tiempo con las plantas.-“_

_“-¿No lo hacía antes?-“_

_“-No. Antes estaba siempre sobre los tanques. Bebiendo. O disparando. No le interesaban los cultivos. Ahora es el que más trabaja.-“_

Piper le sonrió al niño que había desviado su atención a una pila de juguetes que tenía escondidos tras unas rocas. Quizás la reportera había encontrado el mal olor del que Lena hablaba.

 

Azul intentaba que la tarjeta respondiese. Tenía su pipboy sobre la mesa, abierto. Conectado por varios cables a la placa. Estaba inclinada sobre ella, trasteando con su destornillador.

_“-A veces extraño tu mono azul.-“_

Lena se irguió sin girarse. Se dio vuelta despacio, mirando a la reportera con su ceja sana levantada todo lo que le era posible.

_“-Solo soy un pedazo de carne para ti ¿Verdad?-“_

La reportera se acercaba divertida.

_“-Creo que puede que tengas razón, hay algo más aquí. No es mucho lo que averigüe pero quizás sea algo. Roger. Roger Warwick. Aparentemente el hombre tuvo un cambio radical hace unos seis meses atrás. Dejó de atormentar a su mujer y maltratar a sus hijos, de beber todo el día tirado sobre el techo y ser un bravucón maloliente, para convertirse, de la noche a la mañana, en el hombre que conocimos al llegar.-“_

_“-Mi chica de las noticias… Eres buena.-“_

_“-Calla.-“_

Azul se acercaba a ella con su sonrisa estúpida. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Piper. La chica bajó la mirada. Lena la soltó.

_“-Lo siento…-“_

_“-Ey… Azul… Está bien.-“_

Se quedaron las dos en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra.

_“-Pipes… vamos a resolverlo… ¿Si? No te sientas mal.-“_

La reportera asintió. Todas aquellas sensaciones que ahora estaba pasando las conocía. Las había vivido antes. Incluso había sido bastante peor. Le había costado años superarlo y no estaba del todo segura de que en realidad lo hubiese hecho, solo había bloqueado una parte en su interior.

 Hasta que un día, conoció a Azul.

Y todo aquello a lo que había renunciado porque se le hacía imposible y la enfrentaba a un pasado que no podía elaborar, terminó saliendo lentamente, de forma natural, sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Y aunque  mucho seguía costando y doliendo, al lado de Lena había comenzado a sanar.

 No había sido fácil para ella, entregarse a Azul en aquella forma, con tanta profundidad. Vencer todas las trabas internas, todos los miedos. Permitir que alguien llegase a lo más vulnerable. Pero lo había logrado y ahora sentía que le habían arrebatado todo aquello. De alguna forma se le hacía más doloroso aún. Sentía que Glory la había arrancado de ese lugar al que tanto le había costado llegar y la angustiaba el no saber cómo volver, el no saber siquiera si iba a poder hacerlo.

_“-¿Pipes…?-“_

La chica se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Volvió a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Pudo notar la preocupación y la tristeza en su mirada, no estaba segura de cual de aquellas dos emociones ganaba.

_“-Estoy bien. Voy a estar bien.-“_

Estiró su mano y la enredo entre los dedos de Azul.

_“-¿Eso que estás armando va a funcionar?-“_

_“-Bueno… hay solo una forma de saberlo…-“_

_“-¿Qué vas a hacer con Roger?-“_

_“-Nada… voy a llevar algunas muestras a Curie. ¿Probaste la comida aquí? No puede ser solo “fertilizante.”-“_

_“-Mmm… no, no me dieron muchas ganas de probarla después de saber lo que era este lugar… pero nunca había visto esos colores en una planta… parecen… como las que me enseñaste en el Instituto…-“_

_“-Exacto.-“_

_“-Sí....-“_

Piper se quedó un momento en silencio. Lena sabía de sobra que las dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, aunque no lo dijesen en voz alta..

_“-Crees que Roger… No es Roger.-“_

_“-No tenía idea que era lo que podías encontrar por aquí pero presentía que algo… y sí. Con la información que tienes ahora… si unimos los puntos… ¿No suena tan descabellado, verdad?-“_

_“-No. Bien lo sé yo…-“_

_“-Necesito entrar una vez más al Instituto.-“_

_“-¡¿Qué?!-“_

Algunos de los colonos que trabajaban en las zonas de cultivo cercanas se giraron para observarlas.

_“-Piper. Tranquila… Necesito volver para hablar con Shaun. Sabes que está enfermo y estoy segura de que todo lo que pasó… No fue su idea. No puede serlo.-“_

_“-Lena, no. Yo… siento que esté enfermo y que las cosas hayan resultado de esta manera pero no puedes negar que Shaun estuvo al tanto de demasiado durante años. Incluso ahora estamos hablando de la posibilidad de que el Instituto haya reemplazado a otro hombre.-“_

_“-Lo sé… Pero tengo que hablar con él al menos una última vez. Yo… no estoy lista para rendirme.-“_

_“-Aún si lograses volver ¿Piensas que van a dejarte en libertad después? No. No estoy de acuerdo. No quiero que lo hagas. No tienes mi permiso.-“_

_“-¿No tengo tu permiso?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-Bien… podemos hablarlo más adelante.-“_

_“-Puedes intentarlo, la respuesta va a seguir siendo la misma.-“_

 

_“-¡Mierda!-“_

Cait pateó con ganas el mamotreto de metal que intentaba desarmar. Se tomó el corte que acababa de hacerse en el brazo con su mano, presionando. La chapa le había separado la carne con ganas e iba a ser mejor que se pusiese algo, una venda, algún punto quizás. Dejó el edificio, cruzando con cuidado sobre la madera que había que tenido que usar a modo de puente, parte de la pasarela metálica había caído dentro de los tanques.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

Piper se separó de Azul en cuanto vio a la pelirroja entrar, la mujer se tomaba su brazo. Notó la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

_“-Sí… No es nada. Joder, una venda y estoy bien. ¿Tienen?-“_

La reportera la obligó a sentarse en una de las viejas sillas del lugar mientras Lena salía hacia el edificio principal a buscar su costal.

_“-Déjame ver…-“_

La chica intentaba que Cait le dejase ver la herida pero la pelirroja no separaba la mano.

_“-Déjalo, chica. No es nada…-“_

_“-Déjame ver, Cait. No seas obstinada.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Terca. No seas tan terca.-“_

La mujer soltó la herida y Piper la cubrió con el pañuelo que tenía en su mano.

_“-Te cortaste muy feo. Deberías tener más cuidado.-“_

Cait se levantó, de golpe, y tomó a la chica de la cintura, abrazándola. Piper solo supo quedarse estática. Sentía la fuerza de la mujer envolviéndola con ambos brazos y estrujándola contra ella.

_“-Lo siento, Piper.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

Su gorra había resbalado hasta el suelo. Piper tenía sus dos brazos algo separados de su cuerpo, sus manos abiertas, su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

_“-De verdad… lo que pasó. No llegar antes… dejar que escapase...-“_

Los brazos de la reportera se fueron cerrando alrededor del cuerpo que la abrazaba. Sintió la mano de la pelirroja detrás de su cabeza, apretándola aún más contra ella. La mujer aún decía algo más pero la chica ya no entendía bien. No pudo evitar quebrarse sobre su pecho.

 

Lena se quedó en el umbral, el botiquín en su mano, observando la situación. Piper se recomponía de a poco, separándose de Cait. La reportera subió su mano hasta el duro hombro de la de la pelirroja, que era más que visible lo mucho que le había costado aquello y lo incómoda que se sentía.

_“-No fue tu culpa… no lo fue.-“_

Azul avanzaba hacia ellas, dejando sobre la mesa el botiquín y haciendo lo posible por esquivar los ojos nublados de Cait. Sabía bien lo mucho que le molestaba a la pelirroja demostrar sus sentimientos delante de nadie y aquello había sido mucho.

Piper sentó a Cait y comenzó a ocuparse del corte en su brazo. Lena apenas las miró, se metió de lleno en la mesa de trabajo.

Azul nunca había hablado con Cait sobre aquello. Todo había quedado sobreentendido. La pelirroja rara vez hablaba de lo que sentía y menos, lo demostraba. Lena creía que aquellos cambios que comenzaba a ver eran en gran parte, por Curie.

En cuanto Piper terminó de curarla, Cait usó la primera excusa que encontró para escabullirse otra vez hacia los fondos del asentamiento. La chica de la gorra se había quedado sentada allí, sus piernas cruzadas, su cabeza descansando sobre el brazo que acodaba en la mesa. Su mirada perdida en la ventana.

_“-¿Estás bien, Piper?-“_

_“-¿Mmm? Sí… ¿Tú?-“_

_“-¿Yo?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Sí, claro. Estoy bien… solo pensando, en qué puede servirnos lo que sabemos de Roger. ¿Crees que se comunica con el Instituto? Quizás lo visitan. Si me hiciera con un nuevo chip… Quizás Sturges podría lograr que el nuevo código funcionase con mi pipboy.-“_

_“-Otra vez… No. No vas a hacer eso. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Saben que estuviste todo el tiempo colaborando con el Ferrocarril. ¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de ponerte en peligro de esa forma si no vas a ganar nada?-“_

_“-Porque tengo que intentarlo. ¿O cual es la opción? ¿Otra matanza? Estuviste conmigo allí. Sabes bien que en el Instituto no solo están los culpables… hay gente inocente entre esas paredes. ¿Quieres que los mate a todos? ¿O hacia el otro lado y cargarme a cada agente del Ferrocarril? Mejor aún, los unos y los otros. Es lo que hago, es lo que soy. ¿Verdad?-“_

La reportera se acomodó en la silla, levantando su ceja y mirando con sorpresa a Azul. Esa, era una reacción.

_“-No estoy diciendo eso… Nunca diría algo así. No creo que seas eso, creo que todo lo que hiciste hasta ahora… era lo único que se podía hacer.-“_

Lena se giró, mirando a la chica. Sus manos agarradas al borde de la mesa. Su cuerpo apoyado sobre la superficie de madera.

_“-¿Lo crees? ¿Crees que la única opción que tenía era matar a todos en la Hermandad? No lo sé. Había… niños. Yo… ya no estoy tan segura… de nada.-“_

Azul se empujó con sus brazos y desapareció con rapidez por la puerta. Piper solo se quedó allí. Había pasado demasiado en muy poco tiempo y ninguna de las dos lograba terminar de procesarlo. Sabía la culpa que Lena cargaba dentro, por todo. Absolutamente todo. No hacía mucho la había visto gatillarse un arma en su sien. Y ella… Apenas podía sobrellevar su parte. 

Si tan solo pudiesen frenar. Si todo se quedase quieto hasta que pudiesen tomar aire una vez más.

 


	65. Cicatrices entre las sábanas.

Piper despertó en su habitación, en Sanctuary.

Desde que habían dejado la planta de tratamiento de Warwick, hacía ya más de dos semana, se habían mantenido en movimiento. Primero, la Marina. Luego, Graygarden. Es como si los problemas en los asentamientos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en encontrarlas por el camino. O como si Azul no quisiese volver a ningún sitio, solo andar por la carretera.

Cait no había seguido con ellas. Lena la había enviado hacia el Castillo con una carta sellada para Preston. La General quería comenzar a vigilar a Roger Warwick de cerca.

Azul seguía insistiendo en que quería hablar con Sturges sobre las posibilidades con su pipboy, cosa que a la chica de la gorra la seguía poniendo de mal humor pero después de su última reacción, se cuidaba de no decir nada sobre el tema. Piper sabía que aquel plan no pasaba de ser hipotético aún, Lena no tenía un nuevo código, o chip, o lo que fuese que necesitara, ni forma de conseguirlo por el momento.

Se giró en la cama. Estaba sola.

 

Azul destapó una segunda cerveza. La música en su pipboy sonaba con fuerzas. Se apoyó contra la pared, pasando su brazo por su frente antes de dar un largo trago a la botella en su mano. Era perfecta. Sus curvas. El color con que brillaba cuando la luz del día caía sobre ella. El cromado en sus detalles. Apuró un segundo sorbo y dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa, cambiándola por el puñado de tornillos para centrar que tenía preparados. Los examinó en su mano. Cuando levantó la mirada otra vez, la chica de la gorra estaba de pie frente a ella, bajo la inmensa puerta del garaje que tenía abierta.

_“-Buen día.-“_

_“-¿Qué haces aquí, Pipes? ¿Viniste sola?-“_

_“-Como tú.-“_

_“-¿Qué traes allí?-“_

_“-Ven.-“_

La chica desapareció. Lena dejó los tornillos con cuidado sobre la mesa y la siguió. Salió del garaje justo para ver como Piper subía la escalera de mano que daba al techo de la estación.

_“-¿Picnic es? ¿Cierto? La palabra que usaban.-“_

Azul le sonrió. La reportera lo había hecho bien.

_“-Sí… ¿Cómo…?-“_

_“-Tus revistas.-“_

La risa de Lena fue distendida. Sí, definitivamente podía notarse que había copiado aquella escena de alguna publicidad de entre las hojas de Vive y Ama.

Se sentaron las dos, sonriendo.

_“-¿Qué comemos?-“_

_“-Bueno… Sabes que lo mío no es la cocina… Pero Codsworth estaba encantado con la idea de sorprenderte y… taran! Tarta de mmm… Algo. No sé qué puso tu robot aquí dentro…-“_

_“-Huele bien.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Piper le alcanzó un trozo y los dedos de Azul rozaron los de la chica con intención en cuanto se alargaron para tomar la comida. La reportera sonrió, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-No necesitas hacerte la distraída para tocarme la mano… eres tonta. ¿Cómo va tu motocicleta?-“_

_“-Preciosa. Me gustaría poder dedicarle más tiempo aunque acabo de pasar una buena mañana. Mañana casi tarde ya… El tiempo se fue volando.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Nada… vas a ponerme celosa.-“_

Lena dejó salir una carcajada. Piper levantó su ceja hacia ella.

_“-¿Vas a ponerte celosa de una motocicleta, Piper?-“_

_“-Sí, si la atiendes más que a mí.-“_

Azul se acercaba hacia ella. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica tirándola sobre su cuerpo.

_“-Eres tonta, Pipes.-“_

_“-No tanto como tú.-“_

La mujer del refugio la miraba, bajó su boca con cuidado hasta los labios de la chica, buscando en sus ojos cualquier señal de incomodidad pero solo encontró sus ganas, su brillo.

Piper la esperó. Sintió su beso ligero, dócil. Su boca pidiéndole permiso. Pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Azul y enredó sus dedos en su nuca, atrayéndola, asegurándola.

Lena sintió como la chica de la gorra respondía. El suspiro de Piper entre sus labios. Su cuerpo distendido. Su respiración inquietándose.

Se separaron apenas, mirándose.

_“-Hola, tú.-“_

La chica sonrió. Se pegó a su pecho, rodeándola y descansando sobre ella.

El sol calentaba el aire. Piper y Azul terminaban la tarta de Codsworth entre beso y beso.

 

Curie sostenía al niño en sus brazos. Pesaba. Apoyó sus labios en la suave piel de su panza. Sopló despacio. El crío reía. La pelirroja los miraba.

_“-Somos como sus segundas madres, Cait.-“_

_“-Qué dices, chica.-“_

_“-Pasamos con Yahto casi el mismo tiempo que Lena y Piper pasan con él, o incluso más.-“_

_“-Eso no nos hace sus madres, Curie.-“_

_“-No dije que lo fuéramos. ¿Te gustaría?-“_

La pelirroja se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a la chica con cara de susto.

_“-¿Ser su madre? No. El chico ya tiene dos. No necesita tres ni cuatro ni nada parecido.-“_

_“-No, no me refiero a él. A ser madre, a tener uno.-“_

_“-Oye, no sé a dónde vas con esta conversación…-“_

Curie terminaba de cambiar al pequeño que estiraba sus manos intentando atrapar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. La chica se apuró a quitarle el paño que se llevaba a la boca.

_“-Solo conversaba. Para mí no sería posible… un embarazo. No aún, al menos.-“_

_“-¿Aún? Curie ¿En qué estás pensando?-“_

_“-Oh, estoy hablando hipotéticamente. Sabes que aunque mi cuerpo sea biológico, mi metabolismo está… como decirlo. Paralizado. Así como mis funciones naturales. No puedo envejecer. Mi cuerpo no podría cambiar de forma aunque lo intentase.-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

_“-En teoría, creo que podría revertir ese proceso. No estoy segura. Pero creo que podría.-“_

_“-¿Quieres envejecer y engordar? ¿Y quedar embarazada? ¿Sabes cómo se tienen los bebés, no? Curie. Dioses. Por qué siempre eliges estás horas para estas charlas… joder.-“_

La chica se acercaba a la cama junto al niño. Lo acomodó cerca de Cait y se unió a ellos, sonriendo hacia la asustada mujer de cabellos naranjas que no le quitaba la mirada.

_“-Claro que sé. Y no estaba hablando de hacerlo de esa forma, llegado el caso. Solo estaba hablando de una situación hipotética. La reproducción debe ser una experiencia biológica más que interesante y está claro que el índice de natalidad de la especie humana tiene que ser uno de los más bajos de la historia reciente. La humanidad tendría que estar enfocada en reproducirse, principalmente.-“_

Cait se sonrió. Pasó su mano por encima del niño, llegando a la breve cintura recostada frente a ella.

_“-Siempre podemos seguir intentándolo.-“_

Curie la miró tratando de comprender qué era lo que la mujer decía. Tardó bastante en terminar de entenderlo.

_“-Quizás algún día pueda tener uno. ¿Te gustaría?-“_

_“-Chica ¿Me viste? Además de la locura de todo lo que estás diciendo  ¿Estás proponiéndome a mí que me haga cargo de un crío? ¿A mí? No deben ser las siete de la mañana aún, Curie… por favor.-“_

_“-¿Por qué lo dices así? No elegiría a nadie más.-“_

Cait se acodó en la cama, mirando a la mujer que tenía delante. Hablaba en serio.

_“-Sabes cómo fueron mis padres conmigo. Sabes que me vendieron. Sabes lo que hice. Sabes lo que soy. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría un niño a mi cuidado, Curie?-“_

_“-Lena. Piper… y yo. Tienes una manera muy fuerte de querer. Y cuando lo haces, no hay nada que no harías para cuidar lo que es tuyo. Cuando estás conmigo sé que estoy segura.-“_

_“-No es lo mismo… Déjalo.-“_

La mirada de Cait se desviaba hacia la respiración tranquila de Yahto, que dormía entre las dos mujeres. La chica ponía cosas en su cabeza que ella nunca había siquiera intentado pensar. Y lo decía en serio. Si alguien le hubiese dicho, tan solo un año atrás, lo que le esperaba por delante, se hubiese reído hasta descostillarse.

 

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

Era temprano. Piper trepaba a la mujer que despertaba a su costado.

_“-¿Qué crees que pasó con nuestras cosas en Diamond City?-“_

_“-Nada. Está todo arreglado. Nick se encarga de eso. Y McDonough tiene sus chapas siempre a tiempo, no te preocupes.-“_

_“-¿Sigues pagándole aunque no estamos allí?-“_

_“-Claro. Es nuestra casa, Piper. Y tu periódico. Esto es temporal, las circunstancias… Pero es nuestra casa…-“_

_“-¿Crees que podemos… ir?-“_

_“-¿Dices ahora?-“_

_“-Sí, antes de volver al Castillo. ¿Podemos pasar unos días en casa? Solo tú y yo.-“_

_“-Sí. Podemos. ¿Quieres salir hoy?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

Azul estuvo a punto de girarse sobre la chica. Quería besarla. Quería tenerla, pero solo se animó a apretarla aún más contra ella, sintiendo como Piper se acomodaba a su costado.

 

Les tomó casi un día y medio llegar a la ciudad estadio. Entrar a Home Plate se les hizo extraño. Todo estaba en silencio. El lugar estaba ordenado, era claro que alguien se había encargado de eso. Quizás Ellie. Nick apenas lograba mantener un mínimo orden en su escritorio.

Dejaron sus cosas a la entrada, sobre el primer sofá. La chica llevaba meses sin pisar aquel lugar.

_“-Deberíamos volver… Deberíamos… intentarlo. Ser, seguir siendo esto…-“_

_“-¿Pipes?-“_

_“-Azul…-“_

Piper se giró, mirándola de frente.

_“-Necesito que todo pare por un momento, Lena…-“_

_“-Lo sé. Lo siento… Me gustaría que todo fuese diferente. No creas que no lo sé. Todo lo que tuviste que pasar solo por haberme conocido.-“_

_“-No, no me refiero a esa parte. Conocerte… estar contigo es una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida, Azul. No es eso… solo... Estoy agotada de los desencuentros, de las distancias. De vivir preocupada. Solo quiero estar en casa.-“_

_“-Ey…-“_

Lena la abrazó.

_“-Sí… estaría bien volver a casa. Podemos hacerlo.-“_

_“-¿Y el Instituto?-“_

_“-No parece que vayan a ponerse abiertamente hostiles por ahora, Piper. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Nada de escapadas, nada de salir sin alguien que te cubra las espaldas. ¿Puedes con eso?-“_

_“-Esa parte siempre fue más tu problema que el mío. Pero sí, prometo que voy a estar tranquila por una buena temporada. ¿Contenta?-“_

Azul asentía con una sonrisa. Tomó las mochilas del sofá y las subió a la habitación.  Ella también extrañaba aquel lugar. Le hubiese gustado de verdad que todo fuese diferente. Hacía tiempo ya que se había hecho a la idea de que su vida no iba a volver a ser ni lo estable ni lo segura que había sido doscientos años atrás, pero al menos, un poco más de regularidad. Solo eso quería. Tener la oportunidad de disfrutar junto a Piper, junto a su familia. No era lo normal, pero había gente en el yermo que lograba de alguna forma mantener una vida. Tenían que poder.

Las manos de Piper rodearon a la mujer por detrás, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el duro vientre de Lena.

_“-¿En qué piensas?-“_

_“-En nada… en ti.-“_

_“-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué exactamente?-“_

_“-En que quiero hacerte feliz.-“_

Azul se giró, apurando un beso a los labios de la chica, descubriendo su sonrisa en cuanto la encontró de frente. Piper desenredó sus dedos y tomó su camisa, tirando de la tela hacia ella. Sintió la lengua de la mujer llamándola, pidiéndola.

La reportera se dejó caer sobre la cama, Lena no dejaba de besarla. Había perdido su gabardina por el camino y probablemente algunos botones de su camisa. Sentía las caricias de Azul recorriéndola con urgencia. Sus dedos arrastrándose por el costado de su vientre. Su lengua metiéndose con ansías en su boca.

Piper intentaba desabotonar la camisa de Azul. Sus dedos temblaban. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en los labios que la tenían, en el cuerpo que la quería. Lena bajaba por su cuello y sus manos peleaban alrededor de la cintura de la chica, intentando liberarla de sus jeans. Sintió como la reportera levantaba un poco sus caderas para facilitarle la tarea y se lo agradeció, volviendo a su boca con apuro hasta dejarla sin aire.

Piper la sintió metiéndose entre sus piernas, abriéndola con sus caderas. La fuerza de sus muslos contra ella. La desesperación en sus besos, sus manos bajando, intentando meterse entre la tela de sus bragas y su piel. La angustia le trepó con violencia por la espalda. Apoyó sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Lena y empujó con fuerzas, pero esta vez, el cuerpo que la atrapaba se movió al instante y una mirada asustada le encontró los ojos. Una voz suave intentó calmarla. Un brazo lleno de duda se deslizó apenas rozándola, apoyándose justo a su costado, llegando a ella con la punta de sus dedos.

Azul la observaba, estática. Piper apretaba una de sus manos contra su boca y se rodeaba el vientre con su otro brazo. Lloraba y de su garganta no salía un solo ruido.

La mano de Lena que esperaba a un costado, trepó con indecisión, intentando abrazarla. Unos ojos verdes asintieron. La mujer del refugio se arrimó.

_“-Ey… Pipes. Está bien… esto. Todo lo que tenga que pasar…-“_

La reportera se había girado y miraba hacia ella. El llanto se diluía pero la tristeza se le había quedado en la garganta.

_“-Escucha… yo… estoy aquí. El tiempo que tome y las lágrimas que salgan…-“_

_“-No sé por qué sigues aquí… por qué estás conmigo. Podrías… estar con quien quisieses…-“_

Lena la observaba. La que hablaba  era la chica que había llorado cuando se habían besado por primera vez. Lo reconocía en sus ojos. Piper estaba allí, en ese lugar del que tanto le había costado salir.

_“-Estoy con quien quiero.-“_

_“-No entiendo cómo puedes… querer estar conmigo después de lo que pasó.-“_

Azul nunca terminaba de entender la forma en que Piper razonaba aquello. No lo comprendía.

_“-Piper… no terminas de verlo. No sé como decírtelo ya. Eres… nunca conocí a alguien como tú. Tu fuerza. Tus ganas. Tu valentía. Me salvaste y lo sigues haciendo. Así como salvaste a Nat. A Mía y a Yahto. Nos salvas todos los días, no solo del mundo, de nosotros mismos...-“_

Lena se acercaba un poco más, su mirada era intensa. Su voz, profunda. Realmente quería que Piper lo entendiese.

_“-Sin ti, todo esto solo sería destrucción para mí. Solo dolor. Me habría perdido en un espiral de odio sin sentido. Tú… tú eres la que me recuerda día a día que es lo que realmente vale la pena en la vida.-“_

Piper la miraba, una sonrisa tímida se le había comenzado a formar en la cara sin que se diese cuenta.

_“-Sí que sabes cómo hacer sentir especial a una chica, Azul…-“_

Lena se rió a casi un instante de su boca.

_“-Eres especial. A ver cuando lo entiendes.-“_

Un beso, justo después de esas palabras.

Una joven reportera acurrucándose entre unos brazos que lo único que quieren es sostenerla hasta borrarle toda la tristeza.

 

 

 

 

 


	66. Un día más en la ciudad.

Glory se levantó del viejo colchón en el que descansaba. La vieja casa apenas se sostenía en pie y había tantos agujeros en las paredes que la agente estaba segura que apenas frenaban algo del viento que soplaba fuera. Aún no amanecía. Ya no dormía, no recordaba desde cuándo. O sí lo recordaba, pero prefería no pensarlo al detalle.

La vieja madera del muelle crujió bajo su peso. Encendió un cigarrillo. Alguien ocupaba el banco metálico que apuntaba hacia el río.

_“-No duermes, Glory. No duermes nunca.-“_

_“-No lo necesito.-“_

_“-Lo necesitas. Tu cuerpo sigue siendo biológico. Necesitas el descanso y lo sabes. Llevas semanas así. ¿Qué ocurre?-“_

_“-Cumplo con mi parte, Desdémona.-“_

La mujer morena dio una larga calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Todavía sentía en su aliento el sabor del alcohol.

_“-Te necesito en Diamond City. Hoy mismo, si puedes llegar. La General está allí. Necesito que coordines una reunión. -“_

_“-Envía a alguien más.-“_

_“-Te estoy enviando a ti, Glory. La que no tiene problemas, según tú misma hace instantes. ¿O hay algo que necesito saber?-“_

_“-Nada. ¿No tienes a alguien más para chico de los recados?-“_

_“-Eres el contacto. Te conocen. Si no vas a dormir, ve. Toma, lugar y horario. Sin cambios. No creo que se queden demasiado tiempo en la ciudad, están solas, los niños no están con ellas. Mejor que no pierdas el tiempo.-“_

_“-¿Están?-“_

_“-Si, la General y la reportera. ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? Mejor que encuentres la forma de volver al juego, Glory.-“_

La agente se alejó hacia la casa, hablando por lo bajo. Se metió en el cuarto. Volcó la jarra de agua sobre la palangana. El farol apenas alumbraba la estancia pero podía reconocer sus facciones en la parte sana del espejo. Le parecía que el cansancio bordeaba sus ojos. Remojó su cara en el agua fría y apoyó el paño seco sobre su piel, quedándose enterrada en el por algunos segundos.

_Por favor._

Su voz se le aparecía cada vez que la cabeza le hacía silencio. Arrojó con violencia el trapo a un costado y levantó su costal a la mesa. Metió lo necesario para el viaje, y quizás, algo más. Se cruzó el pesado rifle. Iba a bajar por el río hasta Bunker Hill.

 

Lena apoyó la bandeja sobre las piernas de la chica, todavía en la cama, y se apuró a meterse bajo las mantas a su lado.

_“-Café. Y comida insalubre.-“_

La reportera le besó la punta de la nariz primero y después de una sonrisa, sus labios.

_“-¿Y tú?-“_

_“-No hay nada fresco en la casa. Vas a tener que hacer el esfuerzo y convidarme uno de tus pasteles.-“_

_“-Mmm… Las cosas que hago por amor.-“_

_“-¿Quieres quedarte hoy también?-“_

La chica la miró con pena. Azul sonreía.

_“-Bien. Nos quedamos. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-“_

_“-Estaba pensando… ir al periódico. Quiero revelar algunas películas. Quizás… ¿Escribir algo? ¿Te molesta?-“_

_“-¿Qué parte debería? Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. Ya que estoy aquí, quiero tratar algunos envíos con Myrna y con Arturo. Pero después, lo que tú quieras, el tiempo que quieras.-“_

Ese fue el segundo beso del día que Lena se ganaba. La mañana estaba siendo productiva.

 

Glory pagó por la botella entera en la barra del bar de Bunker Hill. Se levantó desganada, tirando algunas chapas extras antes de salir. Sabía que no tenía que ir. Que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido. Pero tenía órdenes. Quizás, quizás Piper se había guardado lo que había ocurrido.

Piper. Si nunca la hubiese conocido.

La tenía clavada en el pecho. Su mirada. Su voz. Su cuerpo. Y ahora, el olor de su piel. El sabor de su boca. Lo que le había hecho.

Le había rogado. La chica había rogado. Y Glory le había ahogado las palabras con toda la violencia de su mano. Con toda la locura de su fuerza.

Se había repetido por días y días que Piper había jugado con ella. Que la reportera lo sabía, sabía hasta donde ella la quería, hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar. Lo que le pidiese, cuando se lo pidiese. No importaba, no se podía negar. Y la chica lo había usado. La había usado. Se lo repetía, una y otra vez cuando intentaba dormir. Cuando intentaba no beber hasta la inconsciencia. O no levantar su arma por última vez. Al menos, esa parte la estaba logrando.

Si Lena lo sabía, iba a matarla. O al menos intentarlo. Y aunque una parte dentro de ella le gritaba que aquello era lo que se merecía, que al menos así, quizás y solo quizás, pagaba parte de lo que había hecho, había otra parte que no pensaba dejar que aquella mujer fuese la que acabase con ella. La odiaba. La detestaba. Todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que debería haber podido tener, Lena lo tenía. Lo tenía sin esfuerzo, solo le había caído encima. Por donde pasaba, ocurría. La mujer del refugio siempre conseguía lo que quería y ella solo podía mirar.

Piper. Solo quería verla una vez más.

 

Lena sintió la puerta de calle desde la ducha. La chica ya salía hacia el periódico. Iba a encontrarla allí en cuanto terminara en el mercado. Cuando estaba en la ciudad le gustaba aprovecharlo para coordinar los envíos hacia Sanctuary y hacia el Castillo. Además, ese año iban a tener grano. Pensaba quedarse con una buena parte de la cosecha pero tenía intención de vender y a un precio tentador. La planta rendía, había que sembrarla. Era un buen alimento y no necesitaba que la calidad de la tierra fuese demasiado fértil. Cerró el agua.

Piper caminó por la ciudad. Pudo notar las caras de sus vecinos. Nadie la frenó para preguntar. Los más osados le dedicaron un saludo tímido al pasar. La chica tenía su reputación en la ciudad, era la reportera problemática. Los que aún seguían tratándola, se cuidaban de no hacerlo a plena luz del día en medio del mercado. Pero en ese momento, a la chica poco le importaba. Recordaba como solía angustiarle aquello, antes de conocer a Lena. La hacía sentirse infinitamente sola. Cuando eran ella y Nat contra el mundo. Ahora… ahora era solo un dato menor. Había formado una familia con Azul. Lo habían hecho, a pesar de todo. Tenían a Cait y a Curie, siempre cerca. Y estaba Nick, Y Ellie. Apenas recordaba aquel tiempo, cuando creía que estaba sola.  Abrió la puerta de Publick Occurrences y el olor a tinta le dibujó una sonrisa en todo el rostro.

Glory atravesó las compuertas de Diamond City. Su mirada helada se afirmaba en cada par de ojos que la observaban demasiado para su gusto. No encontraba mucha resistencia, nadie tardaba en bajar la vista al suelo. La morena andaba a buen paso, atenta a los alrededores. El mercado comenzaba a llenarse y los olores le desagradaban. El ruido le molestaba. La gente.

Rodeó el inmenso generador, escuchando el acento japonés del protectrón repetirse hasta el cansancio. Las mismas voces, las mismas caras y en la multitud, Piper.

La chica caminaba distraída, como solía hacerlo. Su paso era tranquilo. Su mirada, limpia. Llevaba su vieja gabardina desprendida y sus manos en los bolsillos. La vio entrar al periódico, vio la sonrisa en su rostro justo antes de que se internase en el edificio. Glory se separó de la multitud y sus pasos la guiaron detrás de la reportera. No lo pensó, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró.

 

_“-¿Lena?-“_

La chica acababa de entrar. Estaba arriba, en su vieja terminal. Sabía que Azul aún tenía que arreglar los envíos con Myrna y Arturo. Quizás lo había dejado para después. Se levantó de la silla en la que acababa de sentarse y bajó las escaleras.

Glory estaba en silencio, apoyada contra la puerta. Había escuchado la voz. Había pensando en salir de allí.

La reportera no terminaba de bajar cuando la vio. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un segundo. Glory esperaba su reacción. Piper se llevó despacio la mano al costado donde solía tener su pistola que sabía, no llevaba encima. La agente avanzó.

_“-Piper…-“_

La chica solo pudo correr. Hacia arriba otra vez, tropezando con el último escalón. Sintió el golpe en su rodilla. En su frente. Se levantó.

Glory no sabía por qué, pero en cuanto Piper se había lanzado escaleras arriba, escapando de ella, había comenzado a perseguirla. No entendía por qué. No había razón. Nada de lo que hacía cuando estaba cerca de la reportera tenía sentido y sin embargo, era inevitable.

Piper se afirmó a la puerta de la azotea, a la puerta cerrada de la azotea. Se giró, lloraba. Se apretó contra el metal. Glory caminaba hacia ella, una mano levantada. Su mirada helada, fija en sus ojos. La chica no podía gritar.

_“-Piper… Solo quiero hablar…-“_

La reportera estaba poniendo todo de sí para dominarse. No había pensado en volver a encontrarse con aquella mujer. Menos en un lugar en el que ella consideraba seguro. Ni tampoco había creído que iba a reaccionar así, pero no podía controlar el miedo que le subía desde el estómago.

_“-Vete de aquí…-“_

_“-Solo déjame hablar.-“_

La agente del Ferrocarril se había frenado a pocos centímetros de la chica. Piper podía sentir el alcohol en su aliento. Podía ver la locura en sus ojos otra vez.

 

Lena se calzaba sus botas de combate y ajustaba su cuchillo. Su uniforme se secaba en la azotea y había dejado que también el calzado se aireara un poco. De tanto en tanto, estaba bien. Buscó una camiseta limpia en la cómoda. Se miró al espejo mientras ataba su parche. Le parecía que la cicatriz se había suavizado. Jamás iba a mejorar demasiado, pero se estaba acostumbrando. Todavía recordaba el miedo que había sentido ese día. Y después, la sensación de sentir que no iba a poder. Lo había logrado, de alguna forma, lo suplía. No dejaba de ser una desventaja, en más de una ocasión. Pero podía.

Bajó las escaleras acomodando su revólver en la bandolera. Tomó el rifle de la mesa y lo cruzó a su espalda. La diez milímetros de Piper descansaba sobre la mesada. Lena la enfundó en su cinto también. Se cansaba de repetirle a la reportera que siempre tenía que llevar su arma encima. Era algo nuevo en ella, cuando la conoció la chica apenas se separaba de aquella pistola para dormir o darse un baño. Ahora, tenía que estarle encima para que Piper fuese armada. Quizás podía pasar por el periódico antes de hablar con Myrna. La mujer del refugio levantó su brazo y miró la hora en su pipboy.

 

Glory estaba en silencio, observándola. No se movía. Apenas algunos centímetros las separaban. La chica todavía lloraba, sin que un sonido le escapase de la boca.

_“-Aceptaste. ¿Por qué aceptaste?-“_

Piper no podía dejar de mirarla.

_“-No lo hice.-“_

_“-¡Aceptaste!-“_

La agente golpeó con su palma abierta la puerta metálica en la que Piper se apoyaba. La chica se sobresaltó. Glory dejó su mano allí, justo a un costado del rostro de la reportera.

_“-No te obligué. Entraste conmigo porque querías.-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

Un segundo golpe, menos violento. Glory solo levantó su mano y la bajó otra vez. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en la boca de la chica.

_“-No la nombres.-“_

Piper apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos, asintiendo sin hablar.

_“-Cuando entraste a esa caravana conmigo, sabías para que era.-“_

_“-Por favor…-“_

La mano de Glory atrapaba la cara de Piper. Sus dedos se enterraban en sus mejillas.

_“-No. No digas eso. Tú… -“_

Los dedos de la agente se aflojaban, su mirada se corría a un costado, esquivando los ojos verdes nublados que le suplicaban otra vez.

La reportera levantó su rodilla con violencia, golpeando el estómago de la mujer y escurriéndose bajo su brazo, corriendo hacia la escalera. Glory apenas tardó un segundo en girarse, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de la chica, tirándola con violencia hacia atrás.

Ahora estaba enojada. Ahora la inmensa mujer estaba furiosa.

 


	67. La sangre y la suerte.

Podía sentir los latidos en su sien. La chica. La chica siempre lograba volverla loca. Solo quería hablar. Solo se había acercado para hablar y la primera reacción que Piper había tenido era correr. Y ahora, golpearla.

La tenía sujeta con fuerza de su pelo. Tapaba su boca con su otra mano. La reportera había intentado gritar. Sintió sus dientes abriéndole la carne. Insultó al aire y la giró con violencia. El cachetazo de revés hizo que la reportera cayese sobre la cama. La agente se quedó de pie, observándola, mientras Piper se arrimaba hacia la pared.

Glory respiró. Se sentó a un costado de la chica intentando calmarse.

_“-No jugaste limpio conmigo, Piper… No lo haces.-“_

La reportera intentaba encontrar en su cabeza una salida. Como fuese. Sabía que Lena iba a tardar demasiado en el mercado y necesitaba que todo aquello terminase antes de que Glory se dejase llevar completamente por la locura que podía adivinarle en la mirada.

_“-¿Piensas que es casualidad? No soy la primera persona que termina en esta posición contigo. ¿No es verdad? No soy la primera persona a la que vuelves loca. Lo haces a propósito.-“_

Las palabras de la agente le pesaban. Más de una vez Piper había tenido que luchar contra el sentimiento de culpa que todo lo que había vivido le había dejado dentro. Y aunque racionalmente podía entender que nada de aquello tenía que ver con algo que ella hiciese, no podía evitar que sus inseguridades, por momentos, la gobernasen.

Sabía que necesitaba concentrarse si quería salir de allí. No podía dejar que la mujer terminase de romperla, algo, lo que fuese, tenía que hacer.

Piper metió su mano en el bolsillo con lentitud. Gumdrops. Tomó el paquete despacio entre sus dedos y lo sacó, apenas moviéndose. Glory giró la cabeza y la observó. La reportera se quedó estática.

_“-Sabías que yo estaba perdida por ti. El día que me buscaste. Que me pediste que la salvara. ¿Te importé alguna vez?-“_

_“-Glory… pensé que… eras mi amiga.-“_

Se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había sido el golpe. Le dolía cuando intentaba hablar. La agente se giró un poco sobre su cintura y levantó su mano hasta la cara de la chica, acariciando el morado que ya asomaba en su mejilla.

_“-Lo siento… No quise… Despiertas lo peor en mí cuando no me escuchas, cuando me tratas así.-“_

Intentó no reaccionar en cuanto sintió los dedos de la mujer recorriendo su cara. Glory apenas sostuvo la caricia, dándose vuelta otra vez, clavando su mirada al suelo. Piper se arrimó un poco hacia el borde de la cama.

_“-Sé que te hice daño en la caravana. Debería haber frenado… pero tú lo llevaste muy lejos y lo sabes. Sé que es más mi culpa que la tuya pero no puedes negar que lo provocaste…-“_

Los dedos de la reportera arrojaron el paquete de caramelos con agilidad, golpeando la puerta metálica. Glory se giró hacia el ruido. Piper corría hacia las escaleras por segunda vez, el corazón le estallaba en el pecho. Sintió las botas pesadas de la mujer siguiéndola con violencia.

Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, ayudándose con su mano en la pared, rogando no perder el equilibrio. Glory la tenía a un paso. Sintió el brazo que la alcanzaba y se tiró hacia un costado, esquivándolo. Se movía con toda la agilidad que podía hacia la puerta. No respiraba desde que había saltado de la cama.

Los dedos de la agente se cerraron sobre su hombro, con fuerza, girándola. El envión la lanzó con violencia sobre la vieja lavadora. La mujer la atrapaba, sus dedos tomándola del pelo, arrastrándola hacia el sofá.

La reportera intentó gritar pero la mirada enloquecida de Glory la silenció. Vio el revólver que llevaba en su otra mano. Sintió como la arrojaba sobre el sillón con brusquedad. Intentó levantarse pero ya no podía, aquel pesado cuerpo la aprisionaba una vez más.

 

Lena se estaba cansando de intentar que Takahashi le alcanzara una Nuka Cola helada. Lo había visto. Sabía que era posible. Había gente que lograba que aquel robot lo hiciese. Incluso Piper, más de una vez. No entendía en que estaba fallando.

Fue Nina, la amiga de Nat, la que la sacó de aquella situación. Azul le compró una segunda bebida en forma de agradecimiento y se encaminó hacia el periódico. Sabía que la reportera se había pasado con el dulce en el desayuno y no era lo mejor agregar más, pero era solo por aquel día. Ya iban a tener tiempo de volver a la rutina y quizás, convencer a la chica de comenzar a tener algún que otro hábito saludable.

Abrió la puerta de Publick Occurrences, intentando que nada de lo que llevaba en sus manos cayera al suelo. Mientras cerraba con un movimiento de su pierna, levantó la mirada hacia el sonido extraño que tenía delante. Piper intentaba con desesperación liberarse de la mujer que ahora se levantaba, apuntando su revólver hacia ella. Vio el golpe en la cara de la chica, el desorden en aquel lugar, la mirada enloquecida de Glory. Todo lo que tenía en sus manos cayó y sus dedos buscaron su arma mientras se abalanzaba sobre la agente. Los dos disparos sonaron ahogados, silenciados por el cuerpo que llegaba a pegarse al cañón. Piper gateaba hacia la pistola que acababa de caer detrás de Azul. Sus dedos resbalaron en el charco de sangre que estaba formándose debajo de las dos mujeres que forcejeaban sobre ella.

Glory vio las intenciones de la chica y le asestó un violento golpe con la punta de su bota, en sus costillas. La reportera se dobló de dolor, quedando tendida sobre el suelo. Lena estaba ciega de locura. Su cabeza se estrelló con furia sobre la cara de la agente, atontándola. Azul intentaba contener el brazo de Glory que empuñaba el revólver. Sentía como la sangre le bajaba por las piernas, como las rodillas le flaqueaban.

Piper volvía a arrastrarse hacia delante. No veía la diez milímetros por ningún lado. Se giró. Lena atrapaba a la agente contra la vieja imprenta. Glory descargaba con furia su puño libre sobre el costado de Azul, sobre su cara, sobre cada lugar al que podía llegarle.

Las dos mujeres cayeron con pesadez en medio del salón. Piper se arrimó al sofá, intentando recobrar el aire. Levantó la mirada, Lena estaba bajo la mujer que intentaba bajar el arma hacia su cabeza. Pudo ver la sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

Azul apartó la mirada por un instante. Un poco detrás de ellas, Piper intentaba levantarse pero no parecía que iba a lograrlo. La chica se tomaba el costado y le costaba respirar. La vio levantar la mirada. Sus ojos verdes asustados.

Glory trataba de bajar el arma contra su sien y Lena sabía que se quedaba sin fuerzas. Veía a la chica tirada a sus pies. Apretó los dientes y bajó con rapidez el revólver en la misma dirección en que la mujer empujaba, desestabilizándola y haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo. Mordió, prendiendose con desesperación a su cuello.

El tercer disparó sonó y Azul sabía que había dado otra vez en su cuerpo, pero ya no sentía. Mordía con locura y su garganta se llenaba de sangre. La fuerza en las manos de la agente se distendía y el arma caía a un costado. Lena buscaba con la punta de sus dedos el cuchillo en su bota. Lo subía por su mano, sin dejar de morder, aprisionando a Glory con su brazo libre.

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, Azul enterraba su cuchillo en la carne de la agente. Sentía los dedos de la mujer apretándole las heridas de su vientre. Los alaridos que le soltaba al oído. Sabía que el calor que empapaba su camisa ya no era solo el de su sangre, Glory se desangraba también.

Su brazo ya no respondía. Su vista se oscurecía por completo.

Piper vio el brillo de su diez milímetros bajo el sofá. Se estiró hacia ella, alcanzándola. Le costaba respirar. Algo le quemaba dentro cada vez que su pecho se inflaba. Lena apenas se movía. La vio desmayarse justo antes de que la culata de su pistola golpease con violencia la sien de la agente, haciéndola rodar hacia un costado y liberando a la mujer del refugio, inerte sobre un charco de sangre. La chica de la gorra apuntaba a Glory con furia. La agente se levantaba con dificultad, tomándose del costado.

_“-¡No! ¡Aléjate, Glory!-“_

Piper seguía apuntándole. Escuchó la risa.

_“-Hazlo, Piper… dispara…-“_

La mujer la miraba, la sangre le bajaba por el costado. Se giró, dando la espalda a la reportera y caminando hacia la salida.

_“-Haz lo que tengas que hacer…-“_

Piper lloraba, apuntando a la cabeza de Glory. La vio abrir la puerta. La vio dejar aquel lugar. Su pistola cayó a un costado y sus manos estaban ya sobre Lena, abriendo su camisa, apretando los agujeros en su vientre.

_“-No, no, no…-“_

La chica se arrastró con dolor, apurándose al botiquín del baño, arrancándolo de la pared. En menos de un instante, estaba otra vez de rodillas junto a Azul.

_“-No… Lena. Azul… No, no.-“_

Las heridas ya no sangraban con tanta violencia y la reportera no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Clavó el estimulante con prisa.

_“-Mi amor...-“_

Le costaba respirar. Le costaba gritar. La puerta estaba abierta. Había pasos y alguien más estaba allí. La chica se recostaba junto Lena. Su mano sosteniendo las heridas abiertas, sus ojos claros clavados en el perfil de Azul.

_“-Piper.-“_

La voz metálica de Nick se perdía en sus oídos. Quiso hablar.

 

_“-Nick-“_

Piper dijo su nombre y al instante abrió sus ojos. Ya no estaba sobre el suelo del periódico y no podía ver a Lena. Intentó sentarse y el dolor en su costado la hizo desistir. Levantó su mano a sus costillas. Estaba en la clínica.

_“-Piper-“_

_“-Nick… ¿Dónde está?-“_

_“-Dentro. Sun todavía está con ella. Perdió mucha sangre… ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-“_

_“-Nada… estaba… es mi culpa.-“_

_“-Tienes varias fisuras en las costillas. Y el golpe en tu cara… ¿Quién hizo esto?-“_

_“-No importa… solo… solo dime como está. Ayúdame a levantarme de aquí.-“_

El detective observaba preocupado a la chica.

_“-Escucha, Lena tiene tres disparos en el abdomen. Sun está haciendo lo posible, pero perdió mucha sangre. Alguien casi la mata. Casi las mata…-“_

_“-Ya no está aquí. Nick… por favor, cuando esto pase, cuando Lena esté bien.-“_

Valentine bajó la cabeza, aceptando de mala gana.

 

Sun había pasado casi dos horas extirpando los plomos del vientre de la mujer y cosiendo sus heridas. Podía decirse que desde que la había conocido, sus habilidades médicas habían mejorado notablemente, gracias a la práctica. Si no era atendiendo sus heridas, era seguro, alguien cercano a ella. Y parecía que a la General todavía no se le acababan las vidas. Había perdido mucha sangre, y los tres disparos iban a dejar cicatriz, una más. Pero otra vez, iba a salvarse.

Piper despertó cuando sintió el ruido de la camilla acercándose. Sun y otro hombre de bata que no terminaba de reconocer pasaban a Lena a una de las camas libres. Notó la palidez en su piel. La chica intentaba erguirse y el pecho le quemaba. Se quedó allí, tratando de respirar sin dolor y clavando su mirada en la mujer que, para variar, había estado a punto de morir solo por intentar salvarla.

A pesar de todo, la reportera sabía bien la suerte que tenían. Y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podían contar con ella.

 


	68. La mujer en reposo.

Piper la bajó con cuidado sobre la cama, cubriéndola con las mantas. Lena la observaba con su sonrisa estúpida. Sun les había dado permiso para volver a casa, pero con la promesa de que iba a cuidarse, tenía que descansar hasta que las heridas terminasen de sanar.

_“-¿Estás cómoda así?-“_

El golpe en la cara de la reportera aún impresionaba. Y aunque la fisura en sus costillas había mejorado con la medicación, todavía molestaba.

_“-Sí. Ven. Tú también necesitas descansar.-“_

_“-No. Hoy llegan todos. Debería ir a comprar al mercado, no tenemos absolutamente nada aquí…-“_

_“-No. No sola, Piper. Por favor.-“_

_“-Ey… Está bien… Azul.-“_

La mujer había intentado levantarse pero el dolor en su vientre aún la doblaba cuando cualquier músculo en su abdomen se tensaba.

Piper se sentó a su costado, apoyando su espalda a la cabecera y tomando la mano de Lena entre las suyas.

_“-¿Estás bien, Pipes?-“_

Azul miraba a la chica. Desde que Sun la había dejado levantarse, la reportera no se había separado de ella ni por un momento.

_“-Sí… Solo… casi te mata por mi culpa.-“_

Lena la observó. Sabía que tenía algo dentro y estaba esperando a que lo soltase.

_“-No es… no es la primera vez que esto me pasa. Tiene que haber algo mal en mí, Lena. Algo que atrae esa locura. Casi te matan…-“_

_“-Piper… No.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-No hagas eso… es… está mal. Muy mal.-“_

La chica la miraba sin entender bien que era lo que Lena intentaba decirle.

_“-¿Qué? No te entiendo.-“_

_“-Creer que tienes algún tipo de culpa en la locura de los demás.-“_

_“-¿Y por qué no deja de pasarme?-“_

_“-¿Te das cuenta donde vivimos? A cada paso que damos nos arriesgamos a encontrarnos con el próximo desquiciado detrás de una esquina…-“_

Lena movió el pelo de la reportera por detrás de su oreja, sonriéndole.

_“-Y tú, brillas. Eso jamás podría ser tu culpa porque no es algo malo. Es bueno, Piper. La vida que tienes dentro. La fuerza. Que destaques en un mundo roto porque siempre intentas juntar los pedazos, porque siempre te frenas a escuchar al que necesita ayuda, porque no haces de cuenta que el sufrimiento de los otros no existe.-“_

La chica de la gorra sentía el calor subiéndole a la cara.

_“-Y de toda las personas que te cruzaste en tu camino, la infinidad de gente que ayudaste, que salvaste, un puñado, se obsesionó contigo. Porque están enfermos. Porque no saben más que dañar y tomar por la fuerza. Eso no es tu culpa  y nunca va a serlo.-“_

_“-Tú… me tienes demasiado bien catalogada. No soy nada de eso.-“_

_“-Sí lo eres. Podrías tener tu vida cómoda aquí. Podrías incluso haberte dedicado solo a Nat, a ti, y eso hubiese estado bien. Hubiese sido suficiente. Pero decidiste poner tu vida, tu seguridad y todo lo que te importa en juego para ayudar. Y aún a pesar de que la mayor parte de las veces solo recibes golpes por lo bueno que das, lo sigues haciendo.-“_

Azul intentó acomodarse y una mueca de dolor le cruzó la cara. Piper se apuró a ayudarla, pasando su brazo por debajo del de la mujer y sosteniéndola mientras se bajaba un poco.

_“-¿Estás bien? Decir tantas tonterías va a hacer que te saltes los puntos.-“_

_“-No son tonterías. La tontería es que sigas sintiéndote tan poco. Si pudieras por un segundo verte como yo te veo, no volverías a dudar de ti.-“_

Piper se acomodó con cuidado a su costado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Lena y cuidándose de no poner peso sobre sus heridas.

_“-Mmm… Está bien. Voy a creerte un poco. Descansa ahora…-“_

_“-¿Te quedas conmigo?-“_

_“-Sí… siempre.-“_

 

Cait entraba a la ciudad en silencio, tal y como llevaba los dos últimos días, mordiéndose la boca y destilando rabia por los cuatro costados. Gob caminaba junto a las niñas y Albóndiga. Curie llevaba a Yahto en brazos, charlaba con Preston, cerrando la marcha.

La puerta de Home Plate estaba cerrada y tuvieron que esperar a que la reportera les abriera. Lo hizo con una sonrisa bastante forzada. La pelirroja clavó sus ojos claros en el golpe en su cara, en la forma casi imperceptible en que el cuerpo de Piper se doblaba hacia un costado. La mujer había estado suficientes veces delante de ese tipo de dolor para reconocerlo al instante.

Entraron todos sin dejar la charla. Curie alargó los brazos dejando que Piper tomara al niño con algo de trabajo, apoyándolo en su lado sano. Lo besó con ganas. Yahto cerraba sus ojos cada vez que los labios de la reportera lo atrapaban.

Cait subió las escaleras sin apenas saludar. Piper la observó, era evidente que la mujer estaba enojada. Sintió como cerraba la puerta en cuanto entraba a la habitación. La chica de la gorra busco a Curie con la mirada que solo pudo levantar sus hombros hacia la pregunta que Piper le hacía en silencio.

 

_“-Me cago en todo, Lena.-“_

_“-Hola, Cait. ¿Qué tal el viaje?-“_

_“-Deja de hacerte la idiota.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego caminaba hacia la cama y movía las mantas que cubrían los vendajes. Los observó por un momento.

_“-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Siempre a punto de morir cuando no estoy cerca? Si no puedes mantenerte viva y en una pieza por el camino, deja de viajar sin mí.-“_

_“-Estoy bien, cariño.-“_

_“-No empieces con tu mierda porque no me importa cuantos agujeros tengas bajo esos paños, voy a patearte el culo hasta que aprendas.-“_

_“-Cait… Estábamos aquí. No podía saber que esa enferma iba a hacer algo así.-“_

_“-Eso es porque tú y tu novia se creen que todo el mundo es tan idiota como ustedes dos. ¿Qué todavía no se te termina de descongelar el cerebro? ¿Cuánto llevas ya? ¿Cuántos años más necesitas?-“_

_“-Lo siento. No quería preocuparte así.-“_

Las palabras incomodaron a la pelirroja que se giró, caminando a lo largo de la habitación, alejándose de la mujer del refugio.

_“-No me preocupo. Si quieres sacrificar tu trasero, hazlo. Pero se supone que yo soy quien tiene que cuidar tus espaldas. Y a tu edad, deberías empezar a mirar un poco más por tu cuerpo. Ya tienes bastante con media cara menos y una pierna de mierda.-“_

_“-Chúpala, Cait. A mi edad y aunque me faltara un brazo también, todavía puedo ponerte a lamer mis botas cuando se me antoje.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego se giró, sus manos a la cintura. Una carcajada se le salió con descaro.

_“-Ya quisieras. Si hubiese sido yo, la morena estaría ahora dos metros bajo tierra.-“_

_“-¡Me metió dos tiros antes de que pudiese alcanzarla!-“_

_“-Ya te digo, estás cada vez más lenta.-“_

Las dos mujeres llevaban un rato levantando la voz. Piper fue la que atravesó la puerta antes de que Cait terminase la última frase. Vio el color en la cara de su novia, la sonrisa burlona de Cait.

_“-Ya basta, las dos. Cait, abajo. Lena, recuéstate y cálmate. No tienes doce años.-“_

_“-No, cualquiera diría que ya está por los cincuenta…-“_

Piper miró con violencia a la pelirroja, señalándole la puerta. Cait abrió la boca otra vez pero el brillo que se prendió en los ojos claros de la chica la convenció de que quizás, había sido suficiente. Tuvo que esquivar a las niñas que subían. Nat seguía enfundada en su uniforme con Mía siguiéndola de cerca.

_“-Ey, ustedes dos… Las extrañé.-“_

_“-Con cuidado, Lena tiene todavía los puntos ¡Nat! ¡Con cuidado dije!-“_

La chica ya estaba trepada a la cama, acercándose a Lena. Se tiró con desenfado a su costado, sonriendo a la mujer.

_“-Natalie, las botas. Uff. Déjalo.-“_

La menor de las Wright ponía sus ojos en blanco y movía sus botas hacia un costado, con desgano. Mía se había quedado de pie al otro lado de la cama.

_“-¿Puedo ver?-“_

_“-Claro, cariño. Tú eres la que sabes. Dime que tal el trabajo de Sun.-“_

Lena se destapó, dejando que la chica de ojos oscuros levantase un poco su vendaje y espiara.

_“-No es muy bueno con las suturas, nunca lo es. Pero esas heridas no deben haber sido fáciles, Lena…-“_

Piper volvía a la habitación con el niño entre sus brazos. La sonrisa de Azul se agigantó.

_“-Toma. El que te falta. Yo voy a ayudar a Curie. Preston y Gob están aquí y pienso hacer que se queden esta noche. Parecen agotados. Pueden dormir en el salón, es bastante más cómodo que cualquiera de las camas de Vadim…-“_

Lena apenas escuchaba. Piper acababa de dejar a Yahto entre ella y Nat y la mujer estaba embobada con el crio, buscándole las cosquillas y hablándole en un tono que hacía que Natalie comenzase con las muecas.

 

_“-Lena. Quiero volver al Castillo con Preston.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Sí. Quiero seguir con mi entrenamiento. Quiero seguir en la milicia.-“_

_“-Natalie… No. Eres muy chica aún. ¿Quieres que tu hermana me mate? ¿Eso buscas?-“_

Mía se escapaba del cuarto intentando pasar desapercibida, sabía que estas conversaciones solían terminar mal.

_“-Voy a cumplir quince este año. Y llevo meses en el Castillo. Ustedes son las que quieren quedarse aquí, tras los muros. Yo quiero seguir sirviendo.-“_

Lena la miraba asustada.

_“-Nat. Tienes catorce años. Eres la excepción en mi milicia. Sí, escuchaste bien. Mi milicia. Es mi última palabra y no quiero escuchar más sobre el tema. La respuesta es no.-“_

_“-¿Y cuántos años quieres que tenga para que pueda tomar alguna decisión sobre mi vida?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Natalie. Veinte, quizás. Más si puedo evitarlo. Seguro que catorce no. Y escúchame bien. No hagas locuras ¿Me entiendes? No hay escapes, no hay provocaciones, no hay rifle sin supervisión. Dios. Me pones de los nervios.-“_

_“-Bien, pero no pienso volver a la escuela. El maestro Zwicky ya no puede enseñarme nada que no sepa y está lleno de críos.-“_

Azul cerraba su ojo. Le tiraban los puntos. Intentó erguirse para contestar pero la chica dejaba la habitación.

_“-Nat. ¿A dónde vas? Ven aquí.-“_

_“-A ver a Tommy. Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Piper, Lena. Deberían empezar a relajarse un poco.-“_

_“-Tú… ¡Natalie!-“_

La chica se iba, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Lena se levantó, apretando el vendaje en su vientre. Yahto se había quedado dormido a su costado. Lo metió con cuidado en la cuna. Los puntos seguían tirando cada vez más.

No iba por la mitad de la escalera cuando sintió el fuego de la mirada de Piper apuntándole.

_“-Arriba, Azul. ¿Qué haces?-“_

Preston se quitaba su gorro y Gob le sonreía. 

_“-¿Dónde está Nat?-“_

_“-Fue a ver a Tommy.-“_

_“-¿Le diste permiso?-“_

_“-Sí, llevan mucho sin verse… ¿Qué te sucede?-“_

_“-Que acaba de escaparse en medio de una discusión.-“_

Piper la llevaba de vuelta a la cama, dejándola hablar mientras la guiaba.

_“-¿Por qué discutían?-“_

_“-Porque quiere dejar la escuela y volver al Castillo.-“_

_“-Tranquila, puedes terminar de hablar con ella cuando vuelva.-“_

La chica de la gorra sentaba a Lena en la cama, ayudándole a subir sus piernas y tapándola. Miró los vendajes esperando no encontrar sangre en ellos.

_“-Piper ¿Me escuchas? Quiere dejar la escuela y estar en la milicia.-“_

_“-Azul… cariño. Nat es así siempre. Es solo que la que tiene que decir que no generalmente soy yo. Y ahora te toca a ti. Lo siento. Si muestras debilidad, te prometo que puede olerlo. Solo ponte firme y se le va a pasar.-“_

Lena miraba a la reportera con preocupación.

_“-Por favor. Quédate quieta un rato ¿Si? Descansa. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? Relajarte. Sé que estás todavía en tensión, pero todos estamos aquí y nadie está en peligro. Solo relájate.-“_

Los labios de la chica sabían a café. El beso fue suave, acompañado por la caricia de sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Lena se perdió un momento en la mujer que la ayudaba a recostarse. Dejó que la acomodase sobre la almohada. Que levantase la manta hasta su pecho. Que corriese su pelo con cariño. Le sonrió.

_“-Bien. Pero tengan la puerta cerrada, Piper.-“_

_“-Sí. Descansa.-“_

Azul asintió. Estaba agotada, era cierto. Cerró su ojo. Dormir un poco no era mala idea.

 


	69. Remedio para pesadillas.

Cait se levantó. Sentía la sangre cayendo del corte que el hombre acababa de hacerle sobre su ojo. Arrastró su protección de cuero sobre su cara, intentando limpiarse. Necesitaba ver. Lo vio correr hacia ella. Otra vez. Cayeron los dos al suelo. La pelirroja golpeaba con ganas, enterrando sus nudillos en las costillas del saqueador. Alguien arrojó un bate cerca, los dos gateaban hacia el arma. Sintió la patada en sus costillas, los gritos. Estaba de espaldas sobre el suelo. El bate se levantó sobre su cabeza.

_“-¡Cait!-“_

Bajó con fuerza.

_“-¡Cait! ¿Estás bien?-“_

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, respirando agitada. Llevaba algún tiempo sin pesadillas. Curie la observaba. Sintió la mano cálida de la chica.

_“-No tienes fiebre pero estás sudando. ¿Qué ocurre?-“_

_“-Nada. Duerme. Estoy bien.-“_

_“-No, cuéntame._

_“-Nada… la arena. No es nada, Curie. De verdad.-“_

_“-Sabes que nunca más tienes que volver a eso, Cait. Ya no eres así.-“_

La mujer se levantó de la cama, estirando su espalda. Miró a la chica, aquel camisón siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

_“-¿No soy así?-“_

_“-Quiero decir. Ahora tienes opciones. Y gente que te quiere.-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Ven aquí.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres? Vuelve a la cama.-“_

Cait dio un paso hacia Curie.

_“-Dije ven aquí.-“_

La chica se sonrió. El tiempo que llevaba cerca de Cait era ya suficiente para adivinarle muchas de sus miradas. Se levantó de la cama con suavidad, caminando hacia donde la mujer la esperaba de pie. Unas manos ansiosas la tomaron de la cintura en cuanto llegó a ella.

_“-Levanta tus brazos.-“_

Curie le hizo caso. Sintió como la tela se deslizaba hacia arriba acariciándole la piel. Como caía a un costado.

Cait bajaba su dedo por entre medio de los pechos de la chica, por su vientre, por el vello suave que la cubría.

_“-No tienes ropa interior.-“_

_“-No. Sé que te gusta eso.-“_

La pelirroja la observó. No estaba segura si la chica era consciente hasta que punto podía provocarla.

Pasó su mano alrededor de su fina cintura y la acercó a ella, moviendo el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos grises. Curie miraba hacia arriba, desnuda contra su cuerpo.

_“-Puedes tenerme.-“_

La mujer dejó escapar una risa leve. Siempre hablaba así.  Cait sabía que la chica no lo hacía con intención, la forma en que aquellas palabras sonaban. No era posible, la conocía. Era demasiado literal para eso. Curie solo estaba siendo completamente sincera con ella, no había más.

_“-¿Quieres? ¿Quieres que te tenga?-“_

_“-Claro, Cait. Lo sabes. No lo haría de otra forma…-“_

_“-Lo sé…-“_

Los dedos de la pelirroja bajaban hasta su boca, hasta el rosado de sus labios, separándolos. Curie besó su pulgar, siguiéndolo por un instante. La mano fuerte de Cait raspaba por su mentón, bajaba por su cuello, lo rodeaba. La pelirroja la sentía palpitar en su palma. Su boca bajó hasta encontrar la de Curie. Su lengua se metió en ella, enredándose a la chica. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el cuello frágil, atrayéndola hacia el beso. La sentía gemir. La sentía pedir.

_“-¿Estás mojada, Curie?-“_

Cada vez que Cait le decía su nombre en aquel tono. Cada vez que su voz se convertía en un susurro profundo. En una promesa de todo lo que estaba por hacerle y que Curie lo sabía bien. Cada vez que Cait la llamaba de esa manera, todo en ella respondía.

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Date vuelta. Ve a la cama.-“_

La chica no era tímida. No demasiado, al menos. No con Cait. Confiaba en ella, pero a veces, la pelirroja podía hacerla sentir demasiado expuesta. Sintió el calor subiéndole por el cuerpo. La piel ardiendo bajo la verde mirada que no la soltaba.

_“-Ve. No te apures.-“_

Curie se giró. Sabía que la mujer la recorría de arriba abajo. Los pocos pasos que la separaban de la cama le parecieron eternos.

Cait la observaba desde atrás. La parte baja de su espalda, la forma sugerente en que se curvaba, quería pasar sus manos por allí. Su cintura, podía rodearla con solo uno de sus brazos. La vio llegar y girarse. Preguntar con sus enormes ojos grises. Sentarse.

_“-Acuéstate… y abre tus piernas.-“_

La alta mujer se acercó, sin dejar de mirarla.

_“-Tócate. Hazlo como yo lo hago, Curie.-“_

Una risa suave escapó de los labios de la chica. Cait se quedó mirando como sus piernas se abrían, solo un poco. Como su mano bajaba por su vientre, se metía entre sus vellos claros. Como comenzaba a recorrerse con sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarla.

La pelirroja se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba para dormir. Se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, mirando a la chica que no dejaba de tocarse. Notando como el color le subía. Como sus pechos se endurecían.

_“-Basta.-“_

Curie la miraba, sus dedos seguían jugando.

_“-Dije basta.-“_

Un gemido le llegó a Cait hasta el estómago cuando la chica le obedeció, quitando su mano de allí y levantándola hasta la almohada, enredando sus dedos en la tela.

La pelirroja la tomó de las piernas, separándola. En cuanto se metió entre ellas, en cuanto sus caderas la abrieron hasta que las dos mujeres se tocaron, Curie se aferró a su cuerpo, enlazándose, abrazándola, clavando sus uñas a su espalda. Besándola.  Todo su breve cuerpo era desesperación.

Cait se afirmó a sus caderas, sus manos se enterraron en la carne. Se apretó a ella, moviéndose. Encontrándola. Rozándola. No quedaba aire entre ellas, ninguna podía entender en donde terminaba su propia piel.

_“-Cait… Dentro… por favor.-“_

La pelirroja le besaba cada palabra que la chica acababa de soltar. Le mordía los labios con suavidad y le susurraba al oído mientras se metía en ella, mientras se hundía una y otra vez, sintiendo como la chica se abría más con cada embestida.

_“-Tu mano… Curie.-“_

Curie no esperó. Bajaba. La buscaba con sus dedos. Sentía lo mojada que la mujer estaba solo por ella. Solo para ella. Cait no dejaba de follarla, con locura y la chica intentaba. Intentaba que sus dedos respondiesen pero apenas podía apretarlos contra Cait. Apenas podía mantenerlos allí.

La chica la sintió. Lo notó en sus caderas, en su cuerpo. Cait temblaba con violencia sobre ella, seguía moviéndose dentro pero en cada embestida se quedaba más y más. Su boca se escondía en su cuello. Su mano libre subía a la almohada y la apretaba con violencia entre sus dedos. La pelirroja estaba yéndose sobre ella sin dejar de tenerla. Curie no pudo evitar seguirla en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Gritaba. Gemía mientras se acababa. Sentía como Cait terminaba, como la besaba. Como la abrazaba. Sentía como ella misma se iba bajo aquel cuerpo que cada día adoraba más.

 

Cait levantó la mirada asustada. Curie lloraba. Podía ver sus lágrimas cayendo a los costados de sus mejillas. Salía con cuidado de ella.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

La chica negaba con la cabeza, prendiéndose al cuerpo que intentaba dejarla.

_“-Ey, chica. ¿Qué sucede? Háblame, por favor. ¿Te lastimé?-“_

Otra vez, la única respuesta era aquel movimiento que Curie seguía haciendo. Cait sentía un agujero en su estómago. Aunque la chica solía caer presa de sus emociones, la pelirroja no se acostumbraba a verla llorar y menos, menos, cuando creía que la culpa de aquel llanto, era de ella.

_“-No… Cait. No estoy triste… no hiciste nada malo.-“_

Cait no se movía de encima de la chica, estaba claro que allí la quería. Su mano limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus inmensos ojos perlados.

_“-Dime, Curie. Por favor. Dime que pasa.-“_

_“-Nada. Tú. Me haces sentir, demasiado. No puedo… no puedo contenerlo todo dentro. Necesitaba sacarlo.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego pensaba, si alguna vez en su vida alguien le había dicho algo así. No tardó más que un instante en saber que la respuesta era un no rotundo. Nada parecido a lo que le ocurría con aquella chica le había pasado jamás. La abrazó, con fuerzas. Con suficientes fuerzas para que lo sintiese.

Curie se quejó, riéndose. Cait la apretaba con locura.

_“-Vas a hacerme… explotar.-“_

_“-Estoy ayudándote a que saques todo eso…-“_

_“-No… no funciona… así, Cait.-“_

La mujer la liberó un poco. Su sonrisa ocupaba casi toda su cara. La besó, con demasiadas ganas, chocando contra su boca. Se quedó con el salado de sus lágrimas en los labios y volvió a apretarla, un poco menos esta vez. La chica subía sus manos, jugando con los mechones de fuego que caían sobre su cara.

_“-Te quiero, Curie.-“_

Sus ojos grises se abrieron aún más. Cait no solía decirlo, no de esa manera al menos. Era la primera vez que se lo decía de aquella forma, mirándola así, soltando cada palabra con profundidad.

_“-Y yo te quiero a ti, Cait.-“_

La pelirroja bajó hasta apoyarse sobre su pecho. Le gustaba estar allí. Le gustaba sentir sus latidos. Dormirse en su piel, entre sus piernas. Curie acariciaba la melena revuelta que se desparramaba sobre ella. Se sabía su olor de memoria. Podía ver su color exacto con solo cerrar sus ojos. Sus dedos conocían sin pérdida la forma en que se sentía deslizarse por sus cabellos anaranjados.

Curie tenía un mundo de conocimiento dentro pero de aquellas cosas, apenas comenzaba a entender. Aunque había algo que sabía, con toda la certeza de la que era capaz. Era Cait y nadie más. Era esa mujer la única a la que quería sentir así.

 

Se despertó bajo su cuerpo. Cait apenas se había movido hacia un costado y la tenía atrapada aún, solo con la mitad de su peso. Curie giró su cabeza para encontrarla, justo a un instante de su boca. Había algo en la forma en que la mujer quería que era del mismo color que su pelo. Se perdió en las arrugas que comenzaban a salir con timidez alrededor de los ojos de Cait. Apenas se notaban. Curie había llegado a la conclusión de que su cuerpo podía tener una edad biológica que oscilaba entre los veinte y veintidós años. Y ella, bueno, había tenido personalidad por al menos dos siglos. Pero no sabía bien cuando había comenzado a ser. Y después, entrar en aquel cuerpo, lo había cambiado absolutamente todo. Ahora estaba viva. No solo era. Estaba viva.

_“-Chica… ¿En qué estás pensando?-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

Los ojos verdes de Cait estaban abiertos y Curie no sabía cuando había pasado pero no importaba, porque le alegraba. Le gustaba ver el brillo en su mirada. Sus pestañas de fuego. Su nariz, que estaba apenas torcida hacia uno de los costados de su rostro, nadie lo notaba, pero ella sí. Había pasado demasiadas horas observándola.

_“-¿Duermes con los ojos abiertos o algo así? ¿Estás ahí?-“_

_“-Sí… Buen día…-“_

_“-¿En qué estabas pensando?-“_

_“-Oh… En… en tu edad… en la mía. En las arrugas que comienzan a formarse en tu piel.-“_

_“-Que cosas románticas dices por la mañana.-“_

Cait se movió un poco, liberando a la chica que se apuró a trepar a la mujer, empujándola de espaldas contra el colchón.

_“-No… no entiendes. Me gustan. Me gusta todo en ti. Es solo… nunca voy a envejecer.-“_

_“-Otra vez con eso, chica. ¿No puedes pensar en comida cuando te despiertas? ¿Cómo cualquier persona normal?-“_

_“-¿Tú piensas en eso ahora?-“_

_“-Bueno… Un poco, sí. Hay un filete en la nevera con mi nombre… anoche gastamos energías.-“_

Cait se giró con fuerzas, subiéndose a la chica y picándole los costados con sus dedos. No hacía mucho que había descubierto lo sensible que era Curie hacia las cosquillas y no perdía oportunidad de torturarla un poco con eso.

_“-¡No! ¡No! ¡Cait! Deja-“_

La pelirroja la besó con ganas.

_“-Solo si me cocinas ese filete.-“_

_“-Eso es chantaje. No está bien, Cait-“_

La alta mujer retomó el ataque, buscando los puntos más sensibles de la chica, que apenas podía respirar de la risa que sufría.

_“-Siii. ¡Está bien! ¡Para! Por favor…-“_

Cait frenó sin dejar de abrazarla. Las dos se miraban. Curie reía aún. Sus ojos brillaban por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

_“-Me gusta tu risa, Curie. Y tus ojos. Y la forma en que hablas, aún cuando no entiendo lo que estás diciendo… y me gusta cómo eres conmigo… nunca nadie me trató así.-“_

La chica subía su mano hacia su rostro. Cait estaba hablándole como nunca lo hacía y sabía bien lo que le costaba a esa mujer. Y más aún, había soltado todo sin salir corriendo. La besó, todavía sonriendo.

_“-Está bien. Te ganaste ese filete, Cait. Y todos los que quieras. El tiempo que quieras.-“_

Curie intentaba decir mucho sin decir demasiado. No quería asustarla. No quería cargarla ni quería que Cait escapase otra vez. Creía que habían superado aquella etapa pero nunca estaba segura y últimamente comenzaba a entender que Cait realmente le importaba. Se angustiaba pensando que la mujer podía dejarla de un momento a otro, o se encendía cuando la imaginaba con alguien más. No estaba del todo segura pero creía que se estaba enamorando y sabía que no tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

_“-Ey, tú. Qué día llevas. Y acaba de empezar… otra vez te fuiste. ¿En qué piensas?-“_

_“-En nada. Bajemos. Se me ha ocurrido una nueva receta para la carne de brahmán y creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Va a encantarte, lo sé.-“_

Cait no tardó en dejar la cama y vestirse, alcanzando a la chica su camisón y su bata. Con tal de probar ese filete, estaba dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo de ver a Curie en esas ropas y no terminar quitándole todo otra vez. Al menos hasta que terminase de comer. 


	70. Lo que somos si nos dejan.

Glory despertó en el sucio sótano de Bunker Hill.

El colchón en el que estaba tirada apestaba. Buscó la ropa que le faltaba en el cuerpo y la encontró apilada sobre una mesa cercana, junto a su armadura y sus armas. Se irguió. El dolor se esparció en olas desde sus costillas hacia todo su cuerpo.

Unas botas pesadas se acercaban, intentó centrar la vista.

_“-¿Qué es lo que pasó? Llegaste medio muerta aquí, Glory.-“_

La única luz en el techo quedaba justo detrás de la silueta que le hablaba, pero su voz y el olor del cigarrillo que aquella mujer fumaba, eran pistas más que suficientes, aún con toda la medicación que tenía encima.

_“-Desdémona. Lena. Intentó matarme. Está… con el Instituto.-“_

Ya no tenía retorno, pero le quedaba una carta. Glory sabía que había enloquecido. Había enloquecido por Piper y había terminado teniéndola a la fuerza. Y no se había conformado, había vuelto a buscarla y otra vez, había estado a punto de volver a lastimarla pero… Lena. Lena había logrado frenarla incluso con dos plomos metidos en su estómago.

_“-¿Cómo lo sabes?-“_

_“-Uno de esos… cazadores… estaba con ella. Los escuché hablar… pasándole información sobre nosotros… intentó matarme para silenciarme.-“_

_“-¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices, Glory?-“_

_“-¿Cuándo te dije algo de lo que no lo estuviera?-“_

Le quedaba eso. La sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido. Todavía podía ocultarse en ella. No mostrar en lo que se había convertido.

_“-Esto complica todo. Atrasa nuestros planes. Tener a los Minutemen en contra y al Instituto, otra vez en el principio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lena está dando este giro ahora?-“_

_“-No deja de ser su hijo, Desdémona, por más que te esfuerces en pasarlo por alto.-“_

La mujer se giró, alejándose de la agente.

_“-La General sobrevivió. Si te lo preguntas. Ya sabemos que quedó malherida. Sigue en Diamond City pero ya no está sola.-“_

Glory intentó que su decepción no se dejase ver. Le hubiese gustado que la mujer estuviese ya muerta. No sabía si a estas alturas algo podía cambiar para ella, pero no le importaba. Había decidido que iba a dejarse llevar por el odio que sentía. Lo había reprimido demasiado y había fallado, y si en eso se había convertido, en lo más bajo, en lo que siempre había tenido miedo de ser, que así fuera. Iba a llevarlo hasta el final.

Se levantó con dificultad. Seis puñaladas le dijeron. El tejido todavía estaba regenerándose. Era un milagro que estuviese viva. Y algunas otras frases por el estilo que poco le importaron.

Por ahora, volver a Mercer. Descansar. Recuperarse y reagruparse. Esas eran las órdenes. Desdémona no solía compartir sus planes hasta que no los tenía maduros, ni siquiera con ella. Pero estaba casi segura de que la mujer le creía. No tenía por qué no hacerlo. Llevaban años trabajando juntas y Glory era su mano derecha, su incondicional. Por el momento, estaba a salvo.

 

_“-Piper… Puedo.-“_

_“-No. Deja de ser tan terca. ¿Por qué haces todo diez veces más difícil?-“_

_“-¿Solo diez? Voy a tener que aplicarme.-“_

_“-Calla. Levanta los brazos.-“_

_“-Si lo hago, no llegas.-“_

_“-Última advertencia.-“_

Azul levantó sus brazos con desgano, asegurándose de llevarlos todo lo alto que podía. Piper tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para quitarle la camiseta e incluso así, necesitó de unos tirones desde abajo para terminar de sacarla. Lena la miraba con una sonrisa.

_“-Pantalones.-“_

_“-Podrías llevarme a cenar primero.-“_

_“-Uff… Quisiera terminar contigo así puedo encargarme del verdadero bebé de esta casa.-“_

_“-Ahora solo hieres mis sentimientos. Los pantalones se quedan.-“_

Piper bajó los pantalones cortos de Lena con un movimiento rápido de sus manos. Azul miró hacia abajo.

_“-Allá va mi dignidad. ¿Lo disfrutas, reportera?-“_

_“-Sí, a lo grande. Déjame ver.-“_

La chica removía el vendaje con cuidado. La herida cerraba bien pero todavía le quedaba un par de días y no estaban usando demasiados medicamentos. Siempre tenían que tener en cuenta su problema con los químicos.

_“-¿Quieres sentarte?-“_

Piper metía su mano bajo la ducha, esperando a que el agua estuviese bien.

_“-Sigo afirmando que podía encargarme de esto sola.-“_

_“-No voy a dejar que te desnuques en el baño y los puntos se abran otra vez. Ya suficiente hiciste con cargar esa caja. Eres… No me hagas empezar.-“_

_“-Si me desnuco en el baño dudo que importe si los puntos se salen o se quedan.-“_

_“-Siéntate.-“_

Cuidar a Lena durante esa semana había sido casi un martirio. No había peor paciente. Piper, Curie y Mía, las tres no daban abasto para vigilarla. Se había saltado los puntos dos veces ya y era casi imposible mantenerla recostada.

La chica obligó a Lena a sentarse en la silla que había llevado hasta el baño y la empujó bajo el agua. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero la anterior, Azul estaba inconsciente y aunque las circunstancias habían sido horribles, tenía que reconocer que había sido mucho más sencillo.

_“-Levanta.-“_

Azul levantó un brazo. Sabía que la chica estaba enojada. Muy.

_“-Vamos, Piper. Me siento bien. Pensé que podía.-“_

_“-Cinco minutos, Lena. Me fui cinco minutos y estabas intentando bajar una caja de libros. Por las escaleras. Con tres disparos en el abdomen.-“_

_“-No pasó nada.-“_

_“-¡Porque tuve que volver! Si no me hubiese olvidado de llevar suficientes chapas, esta sería la tercera vez que te saltabas los puntos.-“_

_“-Lo siento.-“_

_“-Mira, si lo sientes, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Voy a terminar de bañarte, voy a vendarte y a cambiarte sin que te quejes y vas a elegir, la cama o el sofá, por el resto de la tarde, sin protestar, sin escaparte. ¿Crees que puedes lograrlo?-“_

Lena asentía, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que la chica enjuagase la parte larga de su cabello.

La voz de Cait y Curie resonó en el salón, las dos mujeres acababan de entrar.

_“-¿Hola?-“_

_“-¡Ya vamos, Cait! ¡Estoy bañando a Lena!-“_

_“-¿Practicando para dentro de unos años, chica?-“_

Azul miró a Piper con un gesto indignado.

_“-Tenías que avergonzarme delante de mis amigos también ¿Verdad?-“_

La reportera puso los ojos en blanco. Una semana más así y probablemente alguien más iba a terminar herido de gravedad.

 

Cait levantó el libro que estaba en el sofá. Lo miró con detenimiento. Sus labios recorrían cada letra. Curie la observaba de reojo, sin acercarse. Veía como la mujer intentaba formar la palabra que sus ojos estaba viendo.

_“-Bah…-“_

La pelirroja arrojó el libro otra vez donde estaba.

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que seguro puedes hacerlo.-“_

Curie se acercaba. Sabía que Cait empezaba a entender todo lo que llevaba explicándole cada vez que tenían algo de tiempo. La chica tomó el libro en sus manos.

_“-Los. Esa es la primera palabra.-“_

Los ojos de Curie brillaron en cuanto escuchó a la mujer decirlo.

_“-Sí, es exactamente esa. ¿Qué más?-“_

_“-No conozco esa letra. No la recuerdo.-“_

_“-Es la uve. ¿Recuerdas? Be y uve.-“_

_“-Ah. Sí. A ver.-“_

Cait volvía a la tapa de aquel libro, paseando por las siguientes letras. Curie esperó en silencio.

_“-Viajes. Dice viajes.-“_

La chica se abalanzó sobre la mujer, trepándola hasta llegar a su boca, quedando casi colgada de su cuello. Cait se debatía entre reír o devolverle el beso.

_“-De Júpiter. Lo termino por ti. Los viajes de Júpiter. Ese es el título.-“_

_“-Pues si me preguntan, es un título bastante estúpido. ¿Qué mierda es Júpiter?-“_

_“-Es un planeta. Pero este es un libro que escribió un periodista sobre el viaje alrededor del mundo que hizo en su moto, durante más de cuatro años.-“_

_“-¿Cómo sabes eso?-“_

_“-Lo dice aquí, en la contratapa.-“_

_“-¿Cómo lees tan rápido?-“_

_“-Práctica. Ya vas a hacerlo tú también.-“_

Lena salía del baño envuelta en una toalla, seguida de cerca por Piper.

_“-Nada que uno o dos años en la escuela del maestro Ziwcky no solucione, Cait.-“_

La pelirroja se giró, levantando su dedo sin que Curie lo notara.

_“-Cómeme, abuela.-“_

_“-Curie ¿Puedes encargarte de Yahto?-“_

Piper empujaba a Lena hacia la habitación.

_“-Sí, claro, Piper. ¿Quieres que lo baje?-“_

_“-Sí, lleva un rato dormido, bájalo.-“_

La chica subió junto a las dos mujeres. Cait se sentó en el sofá con el libro. Se puso a mirar las fotos con detenimiento. Algunos lugares le recordaban al yermo. Otros, bien podían ser para ella en ese planeta del que Curie había hablado hacía unos momentos.

 

Lena se recostó en la cama. Dejó que Piper la vistiese con una camiseta y la tapase con las mantas. Curie se había quedado en la puerta esperando a que la llamasen.

_“-Curie, puedes pasar, no necesitas quedarte allí. Puedes mirar cómo va esto.-“_

_“-Esto, es mi cuerpo, Piper. Soy yo, que estaría aquí. No empiecen a tratarme como un mueble.-“_

La chica de pelo corto se acercó con una sonrisa.

_“-A ver, Lena. ¿Puedo?-“_

La mujer del refugio le asintió a la joven doctora que hacía que se recostase completamente y levantara su camiseta. Curie apoyó sus manos con cuidado alrededor de las heridas, presionando y buscando.

_“-Bueno, con medicación esto habría sido mucho más rápido pero creo que está curando bien, Piper. Solo necesita seguir con el reposo y… ¿Te duele esto?-“_

_“-U-un poco.-“_

Para que la mujer admitiera dolor, era probable que sintiese algo más que solo un poco.

_“-Mmm.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

La reportera miraba preocupada.

_“-Nada. ¿Estuviste haciendo algún esfuerzo? ¿Algo que no tenías que hacer?-“_

Lena solo miró a Piper. El enojo se acumulaba en la mirada de la chica.

_“-Oh, no te preocupes, Piper. Es solo… una pequeña hernia. Nada que no se solucione con reposo. Pero tienes que descansar, Lena. No podemos meterte más químicos, ya lo sabes.-“_

_“-Gracias, Curie. No te preocupes, yo puedo vendarla. Si le das de comer a Yahto ya estás salvándome.-“_

La chica dejó la habitación con el niño en brazos. No le quedaban muchos días para cumplir su primer año y se notaba en lo grande que estaba.

_“-Lo siento, Pipes.-“_

_“-No importa. Sostén tu camiseta, así.-“_

Piper tomó una de las gasas esterilizadas y limpió con cuidado las tres heridas. Las cubrió y ajustó la venda sin apretar demasiado. Lena la observaba.

_“-Siento ser tan inmadura a veces. No me gusta estar enferma. O herida. O quieta.-“_

_“-Lo sé. De verdad. No importa. Solo quiero que estés bien.-“_

_“-No sé cómo haces para aguantarme.-“_

_“-Te olvidas que prácticamente crié a mi hermana.-“_

_“-Sí… es solo que a veces… no recuerdo esta parte de ti.-“_

Piper terminaba de guardar todo y juntaba las gasas usadas, bajando la camiseta de Lena y acomodando las mantas.

_“-¿Esta parte de mí? ¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Nada. Déjalo.-“_

_“-No, dilo.-“_

_“-Esto. Todo lo que haces. Con nosotros… cuando podemos estar así. Cuando puedo verte. Eres… Bueno esto va a sonar tremendamente anticuado, incluso para mí. Eres buena madre. Y… todo lo demás.-“_

_“-Sí, definitivamente es bastante chapado a la antigua lo que estás diciendo. ¿Buena madre y…? ¿Buena esposa? ¿Estás por decir eso, verdad?-“_

_“-No… Espera. A ver. Quiero decir. Sabes que en mi época… algunas cosas… eran como un poco estructuradas.-“_

_“-Ajá… Sigue.-“_

_“-Solo digo. Si quitamos el hecho de que en la cocina eres un poco peligrosa, podrías perfectamente ser la tapa de cualquier revista de hogar de mi época.-“_

_“-Eres una idiota. Y en cuanto te recuperes, voy a vengarme.-“_

Lena se reía. Piper ya atravesaba la puerta de la habitación.

_“-¡Era un cumplido!-“_

Azul tomó el libro sobre su mesa de noche sin dejar de reír. Lo había exagerado, pero había una parte muy cierta en todo lo que le decía. La chica era lo que los había convertido en una familia.

 

Curie estaba sentada en el sofá, con Yahto entre sus piernas, apoyado sobre el suelo. El niño llevaba intentando dar los primeros pasos hacía ya semanas. Piper se acomodó cerca de los dos.

_“-¿Cuándo crees que va a largarse?-“_

La reportera miraba a la chica sostener al niño. Apenas le quedaban un par de días para cumplir su primer año.

_“-No mucho, Piper. Tardó un poco más de la cuenta, pero es normal, no todos los niños tienen los mismos tiempos. ¿Lo agarras?-“_

Piper sostuvo los brazos del niño que intentaba caminar. Albóndiga se acercó, moviendo la cola hacia el pequeño, oliéndolo y bajando a sus pies. El chico siempre se tentaba cuando el perro estaba cerca. La reportera lo levantó con ganas y lo sentó en sus piernas.

_“-Es tan lindo. Mira sus ojos. Son como los de Laurel.-“_

Tenía la mirada clara de su madre, que resaltaba aún más sobre su piel oscura. Se reía, hamacándose con violencia sobre la falda de Piper y golpeando con sus manos todo lo que estaba cerca.

_“-Sí, lo es.-“_

La reportera miró hacia Curie. El tono en su voz le había sonado triste.

_“-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?-“_

_“-Oh, no. No es nada. Pensaba… cocinar aquí hoy. ¿Te molesta? Cait fue a buscar carne, para variar. No quiere comer otra cosa.-“_

_“-Todavía no llega el día en que me niegue a tu cocina, Curie…-“_

Cait entraba a Home Plate con un inmenso paquete entre sus brazos.

_“-Cait… ¿Cuánto traes allí?-“_

_“-Bueno, las niñas almuerzan aquí hoy ¿Verdad? Y ustedes tres. Y yo. No vas a quejarte cuando pruebes lo que hace Curie con la carne de Brahmán._

Lena se asomaba por las escaleras. La reportera dejaba a Yahto sobre Curie con un gesto de resignación.

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-Dijiste sofá o cama. Elijo sofá.-“_

Piper apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, levantando una de sus manos al aire, su índice apuntando al techo.

_“-Lo juro, Lena, juro que voy a atarte.-“_

Cait dejó el paquete sobre la mesada, girándose, con una sonrisa en toda su cara.

_“-Eh, chica de las noticias. Yo que tú usaba otra amenaza… no creo que Lena tenga malos recuerdos del último interrogatorio al que la sometiste.-“_

La reportera se dio vuelta, roja de vergüenza, mirando hacia Cait con violencia. La pelirroja solo se reía, separando los filetes en un plato que acababa de tomar de la alacena.

Azul se apuró a ocupar el sofá libre antes de que Piper la metiese en la cama otra vez. Curie bajaba a Yahto al suelo. El niño intentaba llegar a donde Lena se había sentado. La mujer del refugio lo observaba con una sonrisa. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, abriendo sus brazos.

_“-¿Tú sí me quieres aquí, verdad amor?-“_

Los sonidos que el chico hacía hicieron que Lena dejase salir la risa. Curie se estiraba más hacia donde el niño intentaba llegar.

_“-Suéltalo.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Que lo tengo, no pasa nada.-“_

Curie la miró un momento. Soltó los brazos del niño que recorrió apurado los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta los brazos de Lena. La mujer lo levantó, riendo. El niño estaba eufórico.

_“-Azul, tus puntos…-“_

Piper los miraba. Los miraba y sonreía, no podía evitarlo. Era perfecto. Así, todo era perfecto.


	71. Con el pie izquierdo.

_“-Puedo hacer una silla para Yahto. Es incómodo no tener donde sentarlo, Pipes.-“_

_“-Todavía no. Acaban de darte permiso para caminar, para moverte. No para ponerte a serruchar en la azotea… Lena.-“_

_“-No estaba diciendo que iba a hacerlo hoy. Solo era una idea.-“_

Piper se apretó aún más a su costado, sintiendo como Azul la rodeaba. Hablaban en silencio, alargando el momento de levantarse. Estaban bien. Se sentía bien tener un momento solo para ellas.

La chica pasaba sus dedos con suavidad por debajo de la camiseta de Lena, alrededor del ligero vendaje que todavía llevaba.

_“-Y en cuanto me des permiso, quiero ir a la biblioteca.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Sí. Quiero conseguir un libro.-“_

_“-Entiendo que uno en particular, porque si es por libros, ya no tenemos dónde meterlos.-“_

_“-Es uno en particular. Para Mía. Anatomía de Gray. Bueno, así se lo conocía. Tenía una amiga que estudiaba medicina. En la biblioteca guardaban varias ediciones de las primeras que llegaron aquí. Quizás todavía estén allí. Sería increíble.-“_

_“-¿Una amiga?-“_

_“-Sí, la conocí en el ejército.-“_

_“-¿Cómo se llamaba?-“_

_“-¿Qué importa eso?-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

Azul notó como la chica sacaba su mano de debajo de su camiseta y se tiraba hacia atrás, alejándose.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

_“-Una novia ¿Verdad?-“_

La risa de Lena ofendió aún más a la reportera.

_“-¿Estás… celosa?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-Qué bueno, porque eso fue hace ya doscientos años ¿Sabes? Es prehistoria.-“_

_“-Idiota. No son doscientos años para ti… ¿Cómo era?-“_

_“-¿El qué?-“_

_“-Sabes lo que pregunto. Tu novia.-“_

Azul se giró con cuidado, quedando enfrentada a la chica. Aquello la estaba divirtiendo.

_“-No tan linda como tú.-“_

_“-Uff… No soy tan fácil, Lena.-“_

_“-Era… una buena amiga. No llegamos muy lejos. No funcionábamos bien juntas… como pareja quiero decir. Pero la amistad se mantuvo. ¿Qué importa todo eso? Esa historia ya no existe más que en mi cabeza.-“_

_“-No lo sé. Nunca hablas de tu pasado. No demasiado. Me gusta escucharte, me gusta conocer lo que te hizo ser quien eres hoy.-“_

Yahto se despertaba, la chica miró a Lena con cara de circunstancia.

_“-Tráelo. Todavía es temprano, mételo aquí.-“_

_“-Debe tener hambre…-“_

_“-Mmm… Está bien. Yo voy.-“_

 

Lena bajó en silencio. Las niñas aún dormían, no era día de escuela. Albóndiga estaba acostado en la puerta de Nat. Azul lo miró con curiosidad, el perro dormía siempre con la chica, a sus pies. Era extraño que Natalie lo hubiese dejado fuera esa noche. Se acercó y abrió la puerta.

Nat no dormía sola.

Azul pudo notar el brazo del muchacho rodeando la cintura de la chica. Miró al suelo. La camisa del chico estaba allí.

Lena tardó dos pasos en llegar hasta la cama y levantar a Tommy del cuello. Natalie gritaba, el chico intentaba despertarse, Azul lo tenía casi en el aire, contra la pared, mientras se quitaba a Nat de encima, que peleaba contra el brazo libre de Lena.

Piper no tardó demasiado en bajar las escaleras en cuanto escuchó los gritos.

_“-¡Suéltalo, Lena!-“_

_“-¡Hijo de! ¡Esta es mi casa! ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre?-“_

Tommy se revolvía entre los dedos de Azul, intentando con sus dos manos liberarse de aquel brazo. Piper la tomaba de su hombro, tratando que Lena reaccionase.

_“-¡Azul! ¡Suéltalo! Cálmate. Mírame.-“_

_“-¡Una mierda, Piper! ¡Tiene catorce años!-“_

La mujer del refugio volvía su mirada enloquecida a los ojos aterrorizados del muchacho.

_“-Voy a cortártela ¿Sabes?-“_

_“-¡Lena, el tiene dieciséis! ¡Lo estás ahogando!-“_

Natalie lloraba, sin poder liberarse del brazo de Azul. Piper se metía entre Lena y Tommy, buscando la mirada de la mujer. Apoyó su mano sobre la parte sana de su rostro.

_“-Azul. Por favor. Suéltalo. Podemos hablar esto…-“_

Lena miraba hacia la reportera, volviendo la vista cada poco hacia el chico, aflojando sus dedos. Al fin, lo soltó. Tommy cayó al suelo, tosiendo con violencia. Natalie intentó levantarse y llegar a él pero Piper la frenó con solo una mirada.

Lena se giró hacia Nat, que lloraba.

_“-Esto… Natalie. Tienes catorce años.-“_

_“-Nada pasó…-“_

_“-¡Está durmiendo en tu cama! ¡Casi desnudo!-“_

_“-¡Solo se quitó su camisa! ¡Tenía calor!-“_

La mujer del refugio se giró otra vez hacia el chico que seguía en el suelo, mirando asustado hacia arriba.

_“-Ya lo creo que tenías calor ¿Eh? Pequeña mierda pervertida. Tienes suerte. Tienes suerte de que esté controlándome.-“_

_“-Basta, Azul. Déjalo. Tommy, agarra tus cosas, vete a tu casa, ahora.-“_

_“-¿Vas a dejarlo ir así, Piper?-“_

_“-Creo que lo asustaste ya suficiente. ¿O qué tienes planeado?-“_

Piper apenas levantaba su voz. Miraba a Lena con intensidad, sin siquiera pestañar. La mujer parecía calmarse. La reportera vio como Azul comenzaba a controlar su respiración.

El muchacho había tardado apenas segundos en tomar sus botas y su camisa, gateando, escapando de aquella mujer. No pasó demasiado hasta que la puerta de entrada se escuchó.

_“-Ve a buscar a Yahto, Lena. Tiene hambre.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Lo que escuchaste. Ve. Intenta centrarte mientras lo haces. Y usar la cabeza por un momento. Enfríate.-“_

Azul la miró, encendida. Se mordió la lengua y se giró con violencia, no sin antes detenerse por un segundo en Natalie. La chica le sostenía la mirada, sus ojos nublados y desafiantes. Lena dejó la habitación, dando un portazo de salida.

Piper se sentó a un costado de su hermana. Nat se llevaba el pelo detrás de sus orejas con ambas manos, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

_“-Natalie… ¿Pasó algo?-“_

_“-¿Qué me preguntas?-“_

_“-Creo que lo sabes bien. Tommy estaba durmiendo contigo, sin ropa.-“_

_“-Piper no hicimos nada. Solo dormir.-“_

La reportera se quedó en silencio un momento, intentando entender toda la situación.

_“-¿Nada de nada?-“_

_“-Bueno… solo nos besamos. No... No voy a hacer nada todavía.-“_

_“-¿Todavía?-“_

La chica corría la mirada.

_“-Lo hablamos. Pero no me siento cómoda con eso aún.-“_

_“-No deberías, eres demasiado chica, Nat. Y más allá de que acabas de romper todas las reglas de la casa con esto, lo importante es que entiendas que es demasiado pronto. ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-Sí, Piper. No hicimos nada.-“_

Piper alargó su brazo, tomando la mano de su hermana. La miró a los ojos.

_“-Bien. Pero si después de todo esto, terminas haciéndolo igual, habla conmigo. Habla con Curie si no te sientes cómoda hablando estos temas con la metida de tu hermana. Es importante que te cuides a ti misma. Es un error apurar etapas en tu vida que tienen su momento, pero si lo haces, Natalie, quiero que estés a salvo, por favor.-“_

La chica miró a Piper. El tono era preocupado pero no dejaba de ser cariñoso. Se tiró hacia ella con violencia, abrazándola. La reportera la envolvió con fuerzas, apretando sus labios sobre su pelo, murmurando para adentro.

 

Lena calentaba el biberón, con Yahto en uno de sus brazos. Su abdomen le ardía y la furia que sentía hacía que sus sienes latieran. Seguía contando para sus adentros pero no parecía funcionar muy bien.

Se sentó sobre el sofá. El chico comía con ganas, Lena lo observaba. Sintió la puerta de la habitación de Nat abrirse, Piper caminaba hacia ella.

_“-¿Estás más tranquila?-“_

_“-No. No estoy tranquila ni nada que se le parezca.-“_

_“-No hicieron nada, solo durmieron.-“_

_“-¿Cómo lo sabes?-“_

_“-Porque conozco a mi hermana y confío en ella.-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio, volviendo la mirada al chico que tenía entre sus brazos. La reportera se sentó junto a ellos.

_“-Si Tommy vuelve a pasar por esa puerta, me va a conocer.-“_

_“-No. No vamos a hacer eso, Azul. ¿Crees que prohibiéndole la entrada vas a conseguir que algo así no termine pasando? Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es confiar en Natalie. Y si al final termina haciéndolo, prefiero que sienta que puede hablar con nosotras, sin miedo.-“_

_“-¿Me estás pidiendo que deje al pervertido volver a esta casa?-“_

_“-Es un muchacho. No es un pervertido. Son dos adolescentes. Hormonas. Enamoramiento. ¿Fuiste joven alguna vez, Lena?-“_

_“-No empieces tú también…-“_

La chica de la gorra la observaba. Podía adivinar la tensión en los hombros de la mujer. Todavía estaba enojada.

_“-Si le hace algo, no me importa la edad que tenga, ni lo inocente que te parezca que es, voy a destriparlo.-“_

Si alguien sabía hasta que punto Lena podía estar hablando en serio en aquel momento, era Piper. La reportera tomó la pierna de Azul, acariciándola y arrimándose más a ella.

_“-Es un buen chico, Lena. Sé que en el fondo lo sabes. Sé que te preocupa Nat, pero está bien. Es feliz. Está segura. Lo estás haciendo bien.-“_

Azul la miró. La angustia subía por su garganta, apagando la ira que hasta el momento había sentido.

_“-No lo sé… Quiero hacerlo. Quiero que todos ustedes estén a salvo. No quiero que nadie más les haga daño.-“_

_“-Tommy no es un peligro para Nat, Lena. Creo que se quieren. De la forma que a esa edad uno quiere ¿Sabes? Natalie… al menos no se enamoró de un idiota. Es más de lo que yo hice.-“_

_“-No hables así, Piper. Eras muy chica, el tipo se aprovechó de ti, lo sabes. No compares situaciones. Tú no tenías a nadie que te cuidase. Demasiado bien lo hiciste.-“_

Piper sonreía mientras pasaba su mano por el vientre de Yahto, que seguía concentrado en vaciar aquel biberón.

_“-Es lo que estoy intentando decirte. Natalie nos tiene. Tienes que confiar en ella, Lena. No estoy diciendo que la felicitemos por lo que hizo. Rompió las reglas y tiene que haber consecuencias. Pero no quiero empeorar la situación.-“_

_“-Sí… ya lo entendí. Para variar, tienes razón, reportera. Pero no voy a disculparme con el chico ni nada parecido. Aunque puede volver. En unos días. Por lo menos una semana. Y voy a hablar con él. No voy a asustar a Nat, pero si puedo aterrorizarlo a él.-“_

_“-Lena… creo que ya lo hiciste. Solo, intenta moderarte… por favor.-“_

Azul dejó el biberón vacío a un costado, levantándose y acomodando a Yahto sobre su hombro. Moviéndose por el salón.

_“-Mierda…-“_

_“-¿Pipes? ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Estás sangrando.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada. Una pequeña mancha roja comenzaba a teñir su camiseta.

_“-No es nada, estoy bien.-“_

Mía se metía en el baño y salía con el botiquín en sus manos, con cara de sueño.

_“-Buen día, cariño. Siento que te despertásemos. Anda, Azul, dame a Yahto.-“_

Lena dejó que la reportera tomase al niño y se sentó resoplando sobre el sofá. Ya no le quedaba paciencia para las heridas en su abdomen. Se recostó, Mía se apuró a su costado, levantando su camiseta.

_“-No es nada, Lena. Voy a quitarte los puntos… solo tiraste de uno, pero esto ya está cerrado…-“_

_“-¿Vas a sacarlos tú?-“_

_“-Sí… lo hago todo el tiempo… a menos que prefieras esperar a Curie.-“_

_“-No, no. Quiero que lo hagas tú.-“_

Mía le sonreía. La chica no tardó en ponerse a la tarea y en pocos minutos, Lena estaba libre de sus puntos.

_“-¿Crees que ya puedo hacer vida normal?-“_

_“-No, teniendo en cuenta lo que tú llamas vida normal, Lena. Puedes estar aquí en casa, tranquila. Pero no hagas fuerza todavía.-“_

_“-Está bien, doctora.-“_

_“-Lo digo en serio.-“_

El tono de la chica era suave pero su voz no llevaba la dulzura que solía llevar. Lena la miró extrañada. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

_“-Voy a portarme bien.-“_

_“-Mejor.-“_

Mía se acercó hasta su mejilla y le plantó un beso alargado, levantándose después y llevando nuevamente el botiquín al baño. Lena levantó sus dos dedos hasta su cara, justo donde la chica acababa de dejarle un beso. Una sonrisa tonta se le cruzó en los labios.

 

Un disparo no demasiado lejano cortó el silencio de la mañana. Lena se puso de pie. En un instante, la mujer estaba en su habitación, calzándose sus jeans y sus botas y tomando su rifle. Piper había escuchado lo mismo y la buscaba, en el salón. Sintió la puerta de la azotea abrirse y la reportera largó un insulto al aire.

_“-¡Mía!-“_

La chica apareció asustada por el pasillo. Piper tomaba su diez milímetros, apurada.

_“-Cuida de Yahto. No salgan de aquí. ¿Entendido? Cierra en cuanto salga.-“_

La chica asentía. La reportera se apuró a dejar Home Plate. Su arma levantada en cuanto atravesó el umbral.

Pisó la calle justo para ver como Lena saltaba desde el techo hacia las compuertas de la ciudad, donde la gente comenzaba a amontonarse. No se sentían más disparos y Piper bajó su arma, apurándose a alcanzar a Azul. La reportera se dio cuenta como la gente dejaba pasar a Lena en cuanto la veían. Era la General de los Minutemen, ya todos la conocían. A ella, le tomó bastante más esfuerzo abrirse paso. En cuanto lo logró, pudo ver de qué se trataba todo.

Danny Sullivan estaba tirado sobre un charco de sangre. Una de sus piernas en una posición antinatural. Sangraba de su estómago y de su boca. Lena estaba arrodillada junto a él, Sun lo atendía con prisa. Vio a su novia levantarse, su mirada helada. La vio tomar el revólver del cinturón de Danny y decir algo a Sun. Piper no podía terminar de acercarse, Lena se movía hacia el ascensor que llevaba a la oficina de McDonough.

En cuanto la chica adivinó las intenciones de Lena, se apuro a rodear a la multitud y llegar hasta el elevador justo cuando Azul se metía en el.

_“-Piper-“_

_“-Ni hables. ¿Sales en camiseta y con tres disparos a encargarte de todo, eh?-“_

_“-Me alegra que me siguieses…-“_

El ascensor comenzaba a subir.

_“-Ese artículo tuyo… Sobre McDonough siendo un sintético… ¿Recuerdas?-“_

_“-No suelo olvidarme de lo que escribo, Lena. ¿Qué hay con eso?-“_

_“-Qué parece que es cierto. El alcalde acaba de disparar a Danny y arrojarlo desde su ventana porque el muchacho lo descubrió hablando con un androide.-“_

La cara de la reportera en un poema. Lena no dejaba de apuntar hacia arriba pero podía ver de reojo a la chica disfrutando aquel momento. Nadie podía negar que se lo merecía.

Entraron a las oficinas del alcalde las dos con sus armas en alto. Un guardia golpeaba con insistencia la puerta. Dos más esperaban detrás.

_“-¿Cuál es la situación?-“_

Piper miró a Lena, ya no era su Azul, sino la General.

_“-El alcalde tiene rehenes. Geneva por lo menos. Se atrinchero en su oficina después de herir a Sullivan. Había… sintéticos. Es… es un sintético.-“_

Las últimas palabras las dijo casi en voz baja, mirando a la reportera de reojo.

_“-Bien, pon a tus hombres a un costado de la puerta. Piper, al otro. Voy a abrir.-“_

El guardia se apuró a obedecer. Lena se había puesto a cargo, como solía hacerlo, sin que nadie se animase a oponer demasiada resistencia.

_“-¿Qué esperas, Lena?-“_

La reportera susurraba hacia Azul que miraba hacia todos lados.

_“-Olvidé mis ganzúas.-“_

Piper puso sus ojos en blanco, metiendo su mano en su gabardina y sacando una horquilla.

_“-¿Puedes con esto?-“_

_“-Es perfecto… ¿Por qué tienes…?-“_

_“-Azul… Después.-“_

_“-Sí. El alcalde.-“_

La General se apuró a inclinarse sobre la cerradura. En menos de un instante, estaba abierta. Un disparo pasó por sobres sus cabezas en cuanto empujó la puerta. Lena estaba delante de Piper, cubriéndose.

_“-¡McDonough! ¡Puedo asegurarle un juicio justo si libera ahora mismo a los rehenes y se entrega! ¡Puede confiar en mí, sabe que soy su mejor oportunidad!-“_

Piper no podía evitar que aquello le gustase. Pensar en aquel hombre teniendo que, por fin, responder a todas las injusticias que llevaba cometiendo hacia ya años.

_“-¡Voy a salir de aquí ahora mismo y quiero el camino liberado! ¡No voy a dudar en disparar!-“_

Lena podía escuchar el llanto de Geneva.

_“-Vamos… ¿Al Yermo? ¿A dónde va a ir? Sabe que no sobreviviría más de unos pocos metros. Voy a entrar. Mi arma está levantada.-“_

Azul llegó a sentir como Piper liberaba el aire con enojo mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

McDonough tenía a la mujer arrodillada en el suelo y apoyaba con nerviosismo una pistola contra su sien. Geneva no dejaba de llorar. Nadie más parecía estar allí.

_“-Sabemos que trabaja con el Instituto y que es un sintético, McDonough. Se terminó. Solo baje el arma y yo misma voy a ocuparme de que tenga un juicio justo. Vamos…-“_

Azul llegaba a ver la duda en aquel hombre. Sabía que era un cobarde. Pero también sabía que no era del todo tonto. Tenía que estar al tanto de que ya no le quedaba salida.

_“-No quiero que me entreguen a los guardias. Me entrego a los Minutemen. No a la seguridad de Diamond City.-“_

Piper ya estaba detrás de Lena, se acercaba con cuidado.

_“-El crimen se cometió dentro de estos muros, los Minutemen no tienen jurisdicción aquí, McDonough. ¡Es la ciudad de Diamond City la que tiene que juzgarlo!-“_

_“-Calla, Piper.-“_

Lena seguía usando su tono de General. La chica la miró con furia pero Azul no podía verlo.

_“-Tiene mi palabra. Si se entrega, es mi prisionero. Nadie en la ciudad va a tocarlo.-“_

El hombre separó el arma de la cabeza de la mujer que se alejó apurada, levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta. Lena tomó la pistola de las manos de McDonough y llamó a uno de los guardias, pidiendo un par de esposas.

_“-Este hombre es ahora prisionero de los Minutemen. Quien lo toque se enfrenta directamente con la milicia y conmigo. Tú ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-“_

_“-Dutch, señora.-“_

_“-Bien, te quedas aquí. Los otros dos, a la puerta. Nadie entra hasta que mis hombres no lleguen. Nadie mueve a McDonough. ¿Entendido?-“_

_“-Sí. Sí, señora… Pero el capitán… si el capitán-“_

_“-¿El capitán es el que tiene media cara mordida? ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-S-sí…-“_

_“-Lo envías a hablar conmigo.-“_

Azul se dirigía al elevador, podía sentir las pisadas de Piper detrás. Las botas de la chica resonaban con ganas en el suelo, era más que evidente que estaba enojada, pero Lena iba a lidiar con eso más tarde, por ahora, tenía que evitar que la ciudad enloqueciera.

 


	72. Enojos de papel.

Lena se había encargado de utilizar la radio de Diamond City para solicitar a las patrullas cercanas que se presentaran en la ciudad estadio. Los primeros hombres apenas habían tardado horas en llegar. Dos días después, más de treinta milicianos estaban estacionados dentro de los muros y la General había tenido que retirar la orden para que dejasen de presentarse. La milicia había crecido considerablemente en los últimos años y la presencia de los Minutemen por la ruta de la costa era ya una postal más del camino.

Azul no había seguido con el reposo, a pesar de las quejas de Piper, de Curie y Mía. Llevaba ya una semana al frente de la ciudad. Caminaba hacia la oficina del Alcalde, convertida en una celda temporal. Nat la seguía de cerca vistiendo su uniforme.

Encontró al miliciano que estaba de guardia en la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, leyendo un periódico. En cuando el hombre vio a la General no tardó un instante en ponerse firme y saludar. Lena no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquello y dudaba que alguna vez en la vida lo hiciese, pero sabía que era importante mantener la distancia. El orden en la milicia se daba gracias a las jerarquías y lo necesitaban.

_“-Está de guardia, no en la biblioteca.-“_

Azul tomó el periódico de las manos del miliciano que no bajaba el saludo.

_“-Nat. Espera aquí.-“_

Lena se internó en la habitación. Uno sus hombres estaba firme al otro lado, había tenido más tiempo que su compañero. Azul acercó una silla al sofá donde McDonough estaba sentado.

_“-Voy a trasladarte a la celda común mañana.-“_

_“-¿Es por el artículo de… tu… esposa?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

Piper llevaba prácticamente una semana sin apenas hablarle. La chica estaba indignada por el trato que Lena le había dado al Alcalde. Por la forma en que había llenado de milicianos la ciudad y porque, según sus palabras, Lena estaba cometiendo un “acto tiránico y anti democrático.” Azul solo se había asegurado de que Diamond City no se convirtiese en un caos al perder al Alcalde y no tenía la culpa de que la gente la viese como una figura de autoridad. No le hacía gracia agregar una responsabilidad más a la lista que ya tenía, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

_“-Tu lo que sea, su último artículo. Al menos ya no solo habla de mí, Te dedica unos cuantos párrafos…-“_

Lena levantó el papel que tenía en su mano, el periódico que su miliciano había estado leyendo. Su mirada pasó con rapidez por las líneas. Su cara fue tomando color a medida que leía.

La General de los Minutemen caminaba por toda la habitación, sus botas golpeaban el suelo con violencia. En cuanto terminó de leer aquel artículo, se paró en medio del cuarto. Tomó aire. Por qué. Por qué tenía que lidiar con esto también.

 

Piper estaba de vuelta en Home Plate. Había repartido ella misma el periódico, ya que Lena había decidido unilateralmente tomar de rehén a su hermana. Incluso había enviado paquetes hacia Bunker Hill y unos pocos números hacia Sanctuary. Le estaba costando retomar el ritmo y comenzar a sacar ganancias nuevamente pero cada artículo se vendía más que el anterior y estaba segura de que este no le había quedado del todo mal.

Terminaban de almorzar. Al menos ella y Curie, Cait no parecía tener intención de soltar los cubiertos en breve.

_“-¡Piper!-“_

Las tres mujeres se sobresaltaron.

_“-Shh, Azul… Yahto está dormido aún. ¿Qué pasa contigo?-“_

_“-Deja de hacerte la inocente.-“_

Lena levantaba el papel arrugado que traía entre sus manos.

_“-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Es… esto es…-“_

_“-Libertad de prensa le decimos los que todavía seguimos creyendo en la democracia.-“_

Curie bajaba la mirada sin atreverse a mover un centímetro de su cuerpo. Cait masticaba con descaro, sonriendo cada vez que tragaba y cambiando la vista de una mujer a otra.

_“-Piper. El alcalde era un sintético. La ciudad podría haber quedado en manos de los guardias. Del Capitán. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Preferías eso?-“_

_“-Está claro que no. Pero llevamos ya una semana y nada de eso pasó. La situación está bajo control. ¿Cuándo vas a llamar a elecciones?-“_

_“-“Esta reportera no quiere pensar que la General de los Minutemen comienza  a sentirse demasiado cómoda ocupando un asiento para el cual no fue elegida y espera que no se deje atrapar por los brazos de la tiranía” ¿De verdad, Piper? ¿Estás llamándome tirana?-“_

Piper se había levantado de la mesa y estaba a solo unos pasos de la iracunda mujer.

_“-No, solo estoy diciendo que espero que no termines siéndolo.-“_

_“-¡Piper! ¡Tú…! Eres… Y hay más, sí… “Si bien la milicia se ha mostrado más que eficaz para mantener la seguridad en la ruta de la costa, su entrenamiento es preciso y nunca fueron preparados para mantener el orden interno, como si lo está el cuerpo de seguridad de Diamond City, que debería ser quien garantice la seguridad ciudadana dentro del muro y en las inmediaciones” Piper por dios… si son una panda de inútiles la mitad de las veces ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!-“_

_“-Lena, la milicia no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Esto parece una ocupación. No es lo correcto y no pienso quedarme callada.-“_

_“-Espera, no llegué a la mejor parte. “Esta mujer, que todos admiramos y conocemos, quizás se guía con la mejor de las intenciones, pero es necesario hacerle entender que somos una ciudad democrática y que no necesitamos que nadie nos salve cuando podemos salvarnos nosotros mismos, tomando nuestras propias decisiones” ¿Estas intentando levantar la ciudad en mi contra? ¿Piper, entiendes que todo esto podría salir muy mal, verdad? ¡Suficientes problemas tengo con la guardia de la ciudad para que agregues esto!-“_

La reportera no parecía retroceder. Lena sentía que la sangre le hervía.

_“-Intenté hablar contigo pero te niegas a darme respuestas.-“_

_“-¡Porque no las tengo! ¡No tengo tiempo de ponerme a filosofar! Llevo una semana intentando que este lugar no se caiga a pedazos ¿Sabes? ¡La reparación del muro fue un desastre! Tengo que encargarme de eso. No hay fondos. Los tratos que McDonough tenía con las caravanas son lo menos, turbios. La guardia de la ciudad está sobrecargada de turnos y no tengo idea como voy a pagarles. Y tú…-“_

_“-¿Puedo citarte?-“_

La mirada de furia que Lena le dedicó hizo que Piper se quedara en silencio por un momento. Puede que se estuviese pasando un poco.

_“-Haz lo que quieras.-“_

Sus palabras fueron heladas. Lena subía las escaleras de dos en dos, encerrándose en la habitación.

 

Yahto no lloraba aún pero estaba despierto, moviéndose en la cuna. Lena lo tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo. Sentía la rabia subirle y atragantársele. Se estiró y subió las piernas, poniendo al niño entre medio, sentándolo. El chico tiraba de sus brazos intentando ponerse de pie. Azul lo observaba. Las lágrimas le caían, le había dolido lo que Piper había hecho. Sabía que no la había escuchado, solía hacerlo. Y conocía el carácter de la reportera y la terquedad de la que era capaz, pero de alguna forma aquello le había dolido de más.

Piper entró a la habitación con cuidado. Vio las lágrimas que Azul se apuraba a limpiar. Vio al niño entre sus piernas, jugando con uno de los botones de su abrigo.

_“-No quiero seguir hablando, Piper. Dame un momento y me voy. Todavía no estoy ni cerca de terminar el día.-“_

_“-¿No quieres comer?-“_

_“-No. No tengo hambre.-“_

El tono de la reportera buscaba una tregua.

_“-Lo siento, Lena. Me dejé llevar un poco… Lo sé. Pero tú… nunca hablas conmigo. Esa manía que tienes de creer que todo lo tienes que resolver sola. Incluso esto.-“_

_“-¿Y porque no hablé contigo repartes un artículo por toda la Commonwealth haciendo ver a mis hombres como inútiles y a mí como una tirana?_

_“-Estás exagerando… No es lo que dije.-“_

_“-No, escribes bastante mejor de lo que yo hablo. Pero sabes bien lo que la gente puede interpretar. No estás siendo justa conmigo.-“_

Piper la escuchaba con atención. No había mentido en lo que había escrito. Sí creía que Lena necesitaba involucrar a la gente de Diamond City en lo que estaba ocurriendo y que no era buena idea que Azul siguiese reteniendo el poder de esa forma. Pero también sabía que quizás se había apresurado. Lena podía ser obstinada, y querer hacer todo a su manera, pero hasta ahora, jamás había tenido malas intenciones. Aunque a veces las cosas no le salían bien, siempre intentaba dejar todo mejor de lo que lo había encontrado.

_“-Azul… lo siento. Quizás me apresure con esto…-“_

_“-¿Quizás? No hace una semana, Piper. No soy una dictadora ni nada parecido. Ni tengo intención de cargarme a las espaldas toda la puta ciudad. Solo intentaba que nadie termine haciendo una locura aquí. Este es el lugar donde vivimos, donde ellos viven.-“_

Lena miraba hacia el niño que no dejaba de balbucear y seguía luchando por levantarse. Piper le siguió la vista hasta encontrarlo. Al final, Azul siempre tenía una única razón para todo lo que hacía, la más grande de todas, ellos.

_“-Lo siento… yo… estaba pensando desde otro lugar, Lena. Es… lo siento.-“_

_“-No soy McDonough. Ni nada que se le parezca.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

_“-Sabes… sabes que me cuesta tratar con la gente. Lo sabes. Sabes que a veces solo es que estoy enfocada en algo. Sé que no te escuché y debería haberlo hecho pero estaba intentando concentrarme en esto.-“_

Piper estaba comenzando a sentirse verdaderamente mal. Se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado. Lena no había estado ignorándola con intención, solo había estado desbordada. La conocía. Sabía cómo se ponía cuando una situación la superaba, sobre todo cuando tenía que tratar con extraños. Y Lena llevaba una semana teniendo que hablar con prácticamente toda la ciudad durante todo el día.

_“-Cariño… lo siento. Yo… ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?-“_

_“-Porque no tenías por qué hacerlo. Yo me metí en esto. Y sabía que estabas enojada conmigo por traer a la milicia a la ciudad. Solo quería mantener todo en calma.-“_

_“-Lena… -“_

La reportera acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer. Podía ver la tristeza en su mirada.

_“-Lo siento... Lo que hice ya no puedo deshacerlo. Pero creo que sé cómo puedo intentar arreglarlo...-“_

Azul trató de sonreír sin que le saliese demasiado bien.

_“-No importa. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Solo… dame tiempo antes de volver a cargar con todo el peso de la prensa sobre mí ¿Si?-“_

_“-Mejor. Dame una entrevista. Cuéntale a la gente lo que estás haciendo. Lo que hiciste. Es una buena historia y va a poner a muchos de tu lado.-“_

_“-¿Estás… estás vendiendo tu pluma, Piper?-“_

La chica le dedicó una mirada seria.

_“-No. Nunca haría eso. No pienso escribir una sola mentira. Pero te estoy pidiendo una entrevista. ¿Quieres dármela?-“_

La mujer del refugio suspiró. El enojo pasaba y la mirada que le estaba dejando la chica de la gorra no era una a la que pudiese negarse.

_“-Sabes que nunca puedo decirte que no a nada.-“_

_“-Eso es una mentira bastante grande, pero no la voy a publicar, lo prometo.-“_

_“-¿Cuándo quieres entrevistarme?-“_

La reportera volvía con su bolígrafo plateado en una mano y algunas hojas en blanco. Rodeó la cama y se sentó a un costado de Azul, que no le quitaba su ojo de encima.

_“-Ahora.-“_

_“-¿Ahora?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Piper no tardó en hacer la primera pregunta. Lena la observaba. La forma en que sus labios se movían. La agudeza en su mirada. Azul todavía no había dicho una palabra y el bolígrafo de la chica se deslizaba por la hoja en blanco. Intentó espiar pero la reportera levantó el papel contra su pecho, sonriéndole.

_“-Se profesional, Azul. ¿Escuchaste la pregunta?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

Piper dejó el papel y el bolígrafo a un costado inclinándose sobre la mujer.

_“-Estoy enamorada de ti, Piper. Como nunca en mi vida lo estuve antes. Podrías romperme el corazón con solo un par de palabras.-“_

Los ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella.

_“-¿Por qué me dices eso?-“_

_“-No lo sé.-“_

_“-¿Estás intentando robarte mis líneas? Creo que la inseguridad era mi parte.-“_

Una risa mitad divertida mitad liberadora. Lena tomaba su pierna. Yahto intentaba atrapar el brazo que acababa de pasar cerca de él.

_“-Lena… La primera vez que estuve contigo, fue la primera vez que unas manos que me querían me tocaban.-“_

Piper bajó la mirada, intentando distraerse con el niño. El color subía por sus mejillas.

_“-Planeo que sean las últimas. Tus manos. No podría soportar otras.-“_

La reportera levantó sus ojos claros hacia el rostro de Azul, que la escuchaba en silencio.

_“-¿Eso ayuda con tus repentinas dudas?-“_

Lena tuvo que liberar su cabello de entre los dedos del pequeño antes de llegar a besarla. No podía enojarse con ella. No por demasiado tiempo al menos. La chica tenía carácter y no se guardaba lo que pensaba. Fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias. Y a pesar de que esta vez, le había tocado sentir la pluma de la reportera en primera persona, no podía negar que esa parte de Piper, era una de las que más la enamoraba.


	73. Vientos negros.

Lena se tapaba la cara con un viejo pañuelo. Con una seña de su mano los milicianos que la seguían se frenaron. Caminaba con su revólver en la mano. Una columna de humo seguía levantándose desde los restos del edificio principal. Había ardido por casi dos días enteros. Las zonas de cultivo estaban arrasadas, los cuerpos, alineados. Lena se detuvo cerca de los cadáveres. Intentó que su vista no se detuviese demasiado en los pequeños cuerpos de los dos niños muertos. Todos los colonos estaban allí, o al menos eso parecía. Pero notaba una ausencia, Warwick. El cadáver de Roger no parecía encontrarse entre los muertos.

No muy lejos de la entrada del asentamiento, bajando por la carretera, es donde habían encontrado los cuerpos de los milicianos que tenían órdenes de vigilar el asentamiento. Los tres habían sido maniatados, ejecutados y dejados a simple vista, en medio del camino.

_“-Grace, no los toques.-“_

La médica retrocedió. Era la única la que Lena le había permitido que se internase con ella en el asentamiento. Algo no estaba bien en todo aquel cuadro.

_“-¿Ves las pústulas negras en aquella mujer?-“_

Azul señalaba uno de los cadáveres.

_“-Sí. Pero nunca vi algo así.-“_

_“-Yo tampoco, no en directo al menos.-“_

_“-¿En directo?-“_

_“-Es una expresión. Quiero decir, nunca lo había visto personalmente. Pero hay enfermedades infecciosas que pueden causar ese tipo de lesiones… en mi época llevaban tiempo erradicadas. Tenemos que quemar los cuerpos. Las muestras voy a tomarlas yo.-“_

La joven obedeció, entregando su bolso a Lena, que se removía sus guantes y tomaba el segundo par que tenía en el costal. Ajustó su pañuelo antes de inclinarse sobre el cadáver. La sustancia purulenta que se liberó de aquella lesión le revolvió el estómago. Selló el frasco con cuidado, embolsándolo después y guardándolo en su bandolera y arrojando los guantes que había usado sobre el cadáver de la desgraciada mujer. Ninguno parecía haber tenido una muerte tranquila.

_“-Alguien estuvo aquí observando todo esto. Estas huellas. Llevaban protección. Trajes hazmat o algo similar. Sabían a lo que venían.-“_

Azul miraba los alrededores con atención. Su ojo se fijó sobre los cultivos calcinados.

_“-Algo cambió desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí y es probable que ese cambio sea lo que provocó esto. Y si Roger no se cuenta entre los muertos… Está claro que el Instituto es responsable. Esto… grita a los cuatro vientos experimentación.-“_

Grace escuchaba aunque sabía que la General hablaba más para ella misma que para alguien más.

Lena volvía otra vez a los pequeños cuerpos. Pudo ver la agonía por la que aquellas criaturas habían pasado.

_“-Vuelvan a la colina. Necesitamos leña. No quiero mover los cuerpos, vamos a quemarlos allí mismo.-“_

La General daba la orden en voz alta, señalando a un par de milicianos que la miraban con atención. No tardaron en apartarse del grupo a cumplir con la tarea.

_“-Grace, llévate a los reclutas carretera abajo. Vuelve a la casa de Matt y Carol. Vamos a hacer noche allí. Avísales.-“_

El matrimonio de necrófagos estaba siempre dispuesto a recibir a los Minutemen. La milicia le había devuelto a su hijo, Billy, y los habían defendido de la banda de artilleros que solía manejar aquel territorio antes de que los Minutemen llegaran a él. Lena sabía que podía contar con una noche de hospedaje, por más apretados que estuviesen.

_“-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?-“_

Lena le dedicó una seria mirada a Grace. Cuando estaban solas, la chica le hablaba con familiaridad. Después de la última vez, después de aquel beso y de los días que Grace había pasado herida, poco tiempo habían compartido y Azul no se sentía del todo cómoda aún.

_“-Voy a terminar de limpiar este lugar. Vamos a estar de vuelta para la cena.-“_

La miliciana asintió bajando la cabeza y se alejó por la carretera, seguida por los dos jóvenes reclutas de la patrulla.

 

Azul volvía a la colina donde sus tres milicianos talaban con ganas algunos de los árboles secos del lugar. Desató el hacha de mano que colgaba de su costal y se puso a la tarea junto a sus hombres. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en los rostros que acababa de ver pero estaba segura de que no quería olvidarlos.

Les tomó casi toda la tarde terminar de acarrear el combustible a la improvisada pira. Lena no dejaba que nadie se acercase demasiado a los salvo ella. Después de todo, era la única de allí que estaba inmunizada contra casi todas las enfermedades que habían azotado a la humanidad antes de su época. Ninguno de sus milicianos había recibido una vacuna en su vida.

Se quedaron allí bastante tiempo, observando como el fuego consumía los cuerpos y todo lo que habían arrojado cerca. El olor dulce de la carne quemada le revolvía el estómago. Levantó otra vez su pañuelo, tapando su nariz y esperando que fuese suficiente.

 

La General de los Minutemen no podía dejar de dar vueltas sobre el asunto. Se había dado cuenta a tiempo de que en aquel asentamiento algo extraño sucedía y solo había dejado a un par de hombres vigilando. Podría haber evitado todo aquello pero había preferido dejar que el Instituto actuara y el resultado no podía ser peor. Una veintena de personas muertas. Inocentes. Niños, otra vez. Piper tenía razón. El Instituto era el enemigo. Seguía intentando encontrar un camino hacia Shaun y lo único que estaba logrando es que más gente muriese. No actuar se estaba convirtiendo en una forma de complicidad.

La cena fue silenciosa. Los necrófagos habían dejado que la patrulla pasase la noche en la planta baja de la casa. Lena estaba sentada en la entrada, cubriendo el primer turno. No podía dormir y necesitaba un momento a solas. Llevaba ya dos años y medio recorriendo el yermo y empezaba a preguntarse seriamente si había logrado mejorar las cosas. Sí, habían levantado a la milicia. Asegurado algunos asentamientos y las rutas entre ellos, pero el precio que habían pagado por todo aquello había sido alto.

Un estallido azul a la distancia la sacó rápidamente de sus cavilaciones nocturnas. No podían ser más de doscientos metros. Se puso de pie, revisando su revólver y ajustando la tira de su rifle a su espalda.

Lena avanzaba con sigilo hacia donde había visto aquella luz. Sabía lo que era. El Instituto. Demasiadas veces había utilizado la teletransportación como para no reconocer el característico resplandor.

No le quedaban muchos metros cuando divisó a alguien caminando a buen paso hacia ella. Estaba claro que a pesar del cuidado que estaba poniendo, aquel hombre la veía. Agudizó la vista. X6-88 se acercaba.

Lena mantenía su revólver en alto. El sintético no se detuvo hasta estar a menos de diez metros de la mujer.

_“-Te mueves y es lo último que vas a hacer.-“_

_“-Lena. Shaun es quien me envía.-“_

La mujer del refugio observaba al cazador, llevaba su uniforme de cuero y a pesar de la oscuridad, sus clásicas gafas le cubrían la mirada.

_“-¿Qué quiere?-“_

_“-Establecer contacto contigo. En una zona neutral para tu tranquilidad.-“_

_“-¿Crees que después de todo lo que el Instituto está haciendo me quedan ganas de tener una charla amistosa con alguno de ustedes?-“_

_“-Shaun no está detrás del ataque al asentamiento. Tienes que comprender, los departamentos dentro del Instituto tienen cierta autonomía, hay decisiones que escapan al poder de la silla del director.-“_

_“-La burocracia y sus reveses ¿Eh? Aún si pasara por alto todo el cinismo que encierran tus palabras ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-“_

_“-Evitar una guerra. Shaun necesita de tu ayuda. Sabes que su salud no es la mejor y ciertas personas dentro del Instituto están esperando que su lugar quede libre para tomarlo. Si bajo el mando de Shaun el Instituto puede parecerte un peligro para la Commonwealth, el hombre que probablemente quede a cargo después de él no va a tener tantas consideraciones con la población de la superficie.-“_

_“-¿Crees que el Instituto tuvo algún tipo de consideración hasta ahora?-“_

El cazador tardó en responder.

_“-Estoy al tanto de que así lo ha sido en más de una ocasión.-“_

_“-Bien. Probablemente me arrepienta de esto…-“_

Lena levantó su pipboy, mirando el mapa por unos cuantos minutos.

_“-Qué más da… hagámoslo poético también. En las ruinas del CIT. La azotea. En cuatro días, en cuanto caiga el sol.-“_

_“-Bien. Voy a trasmitir tu mensaje.-“_

La mujer tuvo que levantar su brazo y tapar su rostro cuando la fuerte luz azul envolvió al cazador.

 

Azul se separó de la patrulla al llegar a Diamond City. Había suficientes milicianos en la ciudad y Sanctuary necesitaba de Grace. Había dejado a Preston a cargo de la ciudad estadio, los guardias seguían dando problemas cada vez que tenían oportunidad y el Capitán comenzaba a convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Al menos Piper había desistido de levantar la ciudad en su contra. Su último artículo había sido bastante más suave y la chica había entendido la necesidad de que las cosas se retrasasen un poco en cuanto las noticias del ataque a la planta de tratamiento habían llegado. Nada era peor para Piper que el Instituto. Ni siquiera ver a su novia tiranizando su ciudad.

 

Azul entró a Publick Occurrences sin golpear. Parecía que Cait no estaba allí, Curie leía sobre el sofá.

_“-Lena ¿Cuándo regresaste?-“_

_“-En este mismo momento.-“_

_“-¿Ya pasaste por Home Plate?-“_

_“-No, vine directamente a verte. Necesito tu ayuda, creo que tenemos un problema.-“_

La chica dejaba su lectura a un costado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la General. Lena tomaba con cuidado el frasco sellado y embolsado de su bandolera.

_“-El asentamiento atacado. Las personas allí… Tenían… abscesos, bubones. En el cuello… llegué a ver algunos con las axilas inflamadas también. Tomé esta muestra, Curie. ¿Crees…?-“_

El rostro de Curie era todo preocupación desde que Lena había comenzado a hablar.

_“-Puedo revisarlo. Sun no tiene todo lo que necesito para un examen exhaustivo de la muestra pero al menos puedo descartar algunas posibilidades… esto… ¿Lo tomaste tú?-“_

_“-Sí, no dejé que nadie más se acercase a los cuerpos. Y es por eso que vine directamente hasta aquí, no quiero estar cerca de los niños, solo como precaución.-“_

_“-Mmm… Dame tu brazo. Voy a tomar una muestra y empezar ahora mismo.-“_

_“-Gracias Curie. ¿Dónde está Cait?-“_

_“-Creo que ayudando a Preston con el refuerzo en el muro. Está un poco inquieta últimamente. No le gusta estar demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar.-“_

_“-Suena como Cait.-“_

La chica no tardó demasiado en tomar la muestra. Lena se dejó caer en el sofá. Notaba su cuerpo cansado. No había tenido tiempo aún de pensar en lo que había sucedido con X6-88. Iba a tener que encontrar una forma de decírselo a la reportera. La chica probablemente iba a insistir en acompañarla. Pero por ahora podía cabecear un poco en aquel sillón, ganar algunas horas de sueño no iba a venirle mal.

 

Cuando Curie volvió a Publick Occurrences, Lena dormía sobre el sofá. Cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido pero la mujer del refugio despertó, irguiéndose con desgana y frotando su cara entre sus manos.

_“-Curie… ¿Qué sabes?-“_

_“-Primero, lo bueno. Tu muestra estaba limpia… pero lo que trajiste… es… necesito mejor equipo, un laboratorio en condiciones, pero por lo que hasta ahora pude ver, es manipulado. Esta bacteria… es una mutación de laboratorio.-“_

_“-¿Es contagioso?-“_

_“-Probablemente, Lena. Y creo que el índice de mortalidad puede ser espantosamente alto. Esto… No es nada bueno, considerando ya el problema de natalidad en el yermo, un patógeno de este tipo… -“_

_“-No digas más. Entiendo. ¿Estás segura de que estoy bien? No quiero ir a casa si estoy en riesgo.-“_

_“-Estás limpia. No creo que hayas estado siquiera cerca de la ventana de contagio. No te preocupes.-“_

_“-Qué sucede si esto… si intentasen esparcirlo ¿Curie?-“_

_“-Oh, no. No, no. ¿Quién intentaría algo así?-“_

_“-Los mismos que lo crearon. Es evidente que tienen un plan detrás de esto. ¿Qué sucedería?-“_

Curie observaba a la mujer con preocupación. Se notaba que aquella posibilidad la había intranquilizado en exceso.

_“-Antibióticos. Sería una forma de reducir la mortalidad. Pero se necesitarían en gran cantidad. Medidas preventivas, cuarentenas, de higiene. Todo lo que no existe en el yermo. Sería… un desastre, Lena.-“_

Azul se levantaba, cruzando su costal a su espalda y tomando sus armas del costado del sofá.

_“-Gracias, Curie. Necesito descansar unas horas y después ocuparme de algunos asuntos de la ciudad, asegurarme de que Preston aún no enloqueció. Pero en cuanto acomode todo eso, quiero que pienses dónde podríamos encontrar el equipo que necesitas para estudiarlo más a fondo… quizás tener alternativas.-“_

_“-Estoy segura que el estado mental del Coronel Garvey no debería preocuparte, Lena. Esta mañana se encontraba perfectamente bien. Y sobre eso, puedo pensar en algunas locaciones en donde podríamos comenzar a buscar. Ve a descansar.-“_

_“-Gracias, Curie…-“_

Lena dejaba el edificio, cruzando el mercado hacia Home Plate.

 

Piper sintió la puerta de entrada y poco después, alguien se encerraba en el baño. Acomodó a Yahto en la cuna y bajó. El costal de Lena y su bandolera estaban a un costado de la puerta, igual que sus armas.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-Voy a ducharme. Ahora salgo, Pipes.-“_

La chica se metió en el cuarto sin golpear.

_“-¿Un poco de privacidad aquí?-“_

_“-¿Acabas de conocerme o qué? Ni siquiera me saludas después de días sin vernos… Solo te metes directamente aquí… ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Espera… no te me acerques tanto. Déjame darme una ducha primero.-“_

La reportera cruzaba los brazos, mirando con seriedad a la mujer que se desvestía delante de ella y tiraba su uniforme a un rincón.

_“-Piper… cariño. No puedes estar en todo, todo el tiempo. Tienes que superarlo, de verdad.-“_

_“-Azul…  vas a terminar contándolo. Ahórranos todo esto.-“_

_“-En el asentamiento… todos muertos. Una bacteria. ¿Recuerdas los cultivos en Warwick? ¿Lo extraño que nos parecieron? Bueno, creo que el Instituto no solo quería experimentar con comida en aquel lugar…-“_

_“-¿Estás bien? ¿Todos están muertos? Había… niños allí.-“_

_“-Estoy bien, llevo en la ciudad desde la mañana. Curie tomó una muestra de mi sangre, estoy limpia… pero igual… quiero darme una ducha antes de tocarlos. Todos, Pipes… todos muertos.-“_

La chica se apoyó con sus manos a la espalda sobre la pared. Lena se metía bajo el agua, mirando hacia la reportera.

_“-¿Estás bien, Piper?-“_

_“-Sí… No. No importa…-“_

Azul se frotaba el cuerpo con ganas. Tardó en terminar de limpiarse pero la reportera no se movió del lugar ni volvió a decir palabra.  Lena se secaba y se cubría con la toalla, acercándose a la chica.

_“-Ey… -“_

Un par de ojos verdes se levantaron.

_“-Estoy bien… es solo que… había hablado con ese niño, parecía… era solo un niño, Lena.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Ven aquí.-“_

Piper se metía entre los brazos de Azul, apoyando su rostro en la piel desnuda de su hombro, apretándose contra ella. Sintió los dedos de Lena trazando pequeños círculos detrás de su cabeza, enredando su cabello. Su voz murmurando cerca de su oído.

_“-Voy a averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto, Piper. Y voy a hacer que pague.-“_

La chica puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Azul, separándose un poco y mirándola con seriedad.

_“-Sabes bien quién está detrás de esto. No hay que ser demasiado perspicaz para entenderlo.-“_

_“-Me refiero a quién, dentro del Instituto, es culpable de esto.-“_

_“-¡Todos, Lena!-“_

_“-Cálmate. No… no todos. Hay gente allí dentro que no tiene idea de que es lo que sucede y menos en la superficie. Hay niños también. Lo sabes. Lo viste.-“_

La mirada de la chica se suavizó.

_“-Es solo… es una monstruosidad, Azul. ¿Quién…? ¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a averiguarlo? ¿Cómo?-“_

_“-X6-88 me hizo una visita.-“_

La reportera se distanciaba aún más de Lena.

_“-Voy a reunirme con Shaun en tres días.-“_

_“-No. No vas a ir a ese lugar. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Estás loca?-“_

_“-No, voy a reunirme fuera del Instituto. Quiere verme.-“_

_“-¿Fuera?-“_

_“-Sí. Es seguro. Yo misma elegí el punto de reunión. Confía en mí, nada malo va a pasar esta vez.-“_

_“-Azul, por favor, sabes que de entre todas las promesas que puedes hacerme, esa debería ser la última. Voy a ir contigo. No hay discusión.-“_

_“-Dios… dame un respiro, Piper. Estoy agotada y acabo de llegar.-“_

La chica se acercó a ella con su mejor sonrisa, Lena no pudo hacer más que ceder. Sintió los brazos de la reportera rodeando su cuello y los suyos no tardaron demasiado en tomarla de la cintura y bajar hasta su boca. Era imposible negarle nada.

 

 

 

 

 


	74. Con la rebeldía en la sangre.

No había más que hacer que esperar. Curie estaba trabajando sobre las muestras que Lena había traído del asentamiento y la ciudad no frenaba su ritmo. La General de los Minutemen no había podido hacer más que volver a la rutina. Quizás, su próxima reunión con Shaun le diese las respuestas que necesitaba tener.

Milagrosamente había tenido la tarde libre. Era probable que Preston se la hubiese liberado con intención. Garvey solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, estar pendiente de la General sin que ella se diese demasiada cuenta.

A pesar de que llevaba un poco de cansancio acumulado, había pasado la tarde en la azotea, junto a Nat, encargándose por fin de la silla para Yahto. Después de lo que había ocurrido con Tommy, era una buena forma de volver a acercar posiciones con la chica, que todavía estaba enojada, cosa que a la mujer la enojaba aún más, pero alguien tenía que ser la adulta en aquella relación y además, ya no quería seguir escuchando a Piper darle la lata con aquel tema.

_“-Bien, creo que podemos dejarlo aquí por hoy. La parte más difícil está lista.-“_

_“-Ajá.-“_

_“-¿Ajá?-“_

_“-Que sí. Que podemos dejarlo ahora.-“_

_“-Natalie, deja ese tono de una vez, llevas toda la tarde tratándome así.-“_

_“-Siento que te ofenda mi tono, Lena. ¿Cuál quieres que use?-“_

Azul respiró. Juntaba sus herramientas y las guardaba con cuidado en su caja.

_“-Natalie. Siento que sigas molesta conmigo por lo que sucedió con Tommy, pero tienes catorce años. Me preocupo por ti, no quiero que termines haciendo algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.-“_

_“-No pensaba hacer nada de lo que fuera a arrepentirme. No tenías por que reaccionar así con él.-“_

_“-Nat. Dios. No empecemos otra vez. Sé que estás en una edad complicada y para muchas cosas sientes que ya estás grande, pero créeme, todavía no lo estás. No me gusta estar enojada contigo, te quiero y quiero que estemos bien. Pero si tengo que ponerme firme, no voy a dudarlo. Tienes catorce años y hay cosas que no voy a permitirte.-“_

_“-¿No vas a permitirme?-“_

_“-No. No lo voy a hacer. No importa como te pongas, hay reglas en esta casa que no son negociables.-“_

_“-¿Y cómo piensas obligarme a seguirlas? ¿Vas a ahorcarme como a Tommy? ¿O quizás encerrarnos en el Castillo otra vez?-“_

_“-Natalie, te estás pasando. Termina ya, antes de que me hagas enojar de verdad.-“_

La chica estaba encendida. Arrojó sobre la mesa las herramientas que todavía tenía en sus manos. Se quedó un momento de pie, enfrentada a Lena, mirándola con furia.

_“-Puedes intentarlo, pero no tengo que obedecerte, no eres mi madre ni nada parecido. Eres nadie.-“_

La chica se giró y desapareció, dando un portazo. Lena se quedo de pie allí, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

 

La reportera estaba cruzada de brazos en su habitación, esperando por la chica. Nat se frenó en seco en cuanto vio a su hermana mirándola, de pie en medio del lugar.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¿Todavía lo preguntas, Natalie? Sabes, estás paredes no tienen un centímetro de grosor. Son de metal. Podría escucharte si juraras en el mercado.-“_

_“-Déjame en paz, Piper.-“_

_“-Acabas de lastimarla. Espero que lo sepas. Lo que le dijiste fue cruel y fue innecesario.-“_

_“-Es cierto. No es mi madre, debería dejar de intentar serlo.-“_

_“-Me decepcionas, Natalie. Vete a tu cuarto. Creo que necesitas algo de tiempo para pensar en lo que acabas de hacer.-“_

La chica bajó las escaleras haciéndolas resonar bajo sus botas. Piper cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó el segundo portazo que su hermana daba al encerrarse en su habitación. Tomo aire.

 

Lena estaba sentada sobre la mesa, sus piernas abiertas, sus botas colgando. Clavaba un destornillador sobre la madera, una y otra vez. Piper se quedó un momento mirándola antes de avanzar hacia ella. La tristeza que entendió no era una que solía ver en esa mujer. Sintió ganas de volver por su hermana y decirle algunas cosas más pero primero, mejor que sacase a Azul de esos ánimos.

_“-Ey… Tú.-“_

Lena no levantó la mirada.

_“-Ey. Escuchaste ¿No?-“_

_“-Sí… sabes que no lo dice en serio.-“_

_“-¿No? No estoy tan segura de eso.-“_

Piper se subió a la mesa junto a ella, apoyándose con cariño sobre su hombro.

_“-Está en una edad complicada, Lena. Sabes que te adora. Te imita en todo. Está siempre pendiente de ti.-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

La reportera pudo notar la mirada nublada de Azul y algo dentro de ella se encogió hasta doler.

_“-Azul… cariño. No te pongas así… Eres importante para ella, eres familia.-“_

_“-¿Crees que lo hice mal? A veces no soy buena con la gente, Piper. Lo sabes. Quizás es eso. No lo sé.-“_

_“-No eres buena cuando se trata de extraños, Lena. Con nosotros, eres perfecta.-“_

La sonrisa resignada que Lena dejó ver hizo que Piper subiese su mano hasta el rostro de la mujer, girándola hacia ella.

_“-Azul. Lo digo en serio. Es normal, también lo hace conmigo. No hiciste nada malo.-“_

Lena se abrazó a la chica con fuerzas, Piper la sostuvo. Azul parecía ser de piedra para todo y ante todos, pero la reportera sabía hasta donde ese tipo de situaciones la herían. Lo bueno, era que ya no intentaba ocultarse delante de ella.

_“-Está quedando muy bien…-“_

La reportera miraba la silla en la que Lena y Nat habían pasado la tarde trabajando.

_“-Mmm… quiero… hacerle algunos juguetes también. Los que tenemos… no son muy didácticos. Quizás en cuanto termine esto. No queda mucho.-“_

_“-Hoy se soltó otra vez. Creo que no le queda mucho para largarse totalmente. Ya tiene un año. ¿No te parece increíble?-“_

Azul miraba a la chica. Le gustaba ver el brillo en su mirada cada vez que hablaba del niño.

_“-Sí, está muy grande. Tiene sus tiempos, pero cuando se decide no hay quien lo frene.-“_

Piper la besó. Pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza y trayéndola hacia sí. No fue un beso tranquilo. Sus labios se enredaron con prisa en la boca de la mujer. Su lengua no tardó en hacerse camino y de su garganta un sonido terminó escapando en cuanto Lena le respondió, apretándola contra ella entre sus brazos.

_“-Te quiero, Azul.-“_

La mujer del refugio la observaba. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde la caravana. Piper de a poco volvía a ser ella misma, aunque la última aparición de Glory había traído mucho de vuelta.

_“-Yo también te quiero, Pipes.-“_

Un segundo beso, dulce, profundo.

_“-¿Crees que tengo que hablar con Natalie?-“_

_“-No. Déjala. Que sea ella. Estoy segura que no va a tardar en darse cuenta de lo que hizo. ¿Recuerdas el día que quedaste bajo la grada?-“_

_“-Sí, no es un día fácil de olvidar…-“_

_“-Volví a casa mientras tú estabas en la clínica. A ducharme. A comer. Encontré a Natalie llorando en su cama. ¿Sabes por qué?-“_

_“-Bueno… tenía bastante. Una docena de supermutantes le había disparado solo unas horas antes.-“_

Piper quería besarla otra vez, pero se contuvo.

_“-No, Azul. Lloraba por ti. Porque el día anterior te había gritado… te había llamado idiota y cobarde. ¿Recuerdas? Y eso era lo último que te había dicho. Es por eso que estaba conmigo en la clínica cuando despertaste. La llevé para que pudiese decirte lo que te quería.-“_

_“-Supongo que lleva ya un par de años gritándome. Es como tú. A falta de una, tengo dos Wright.-“_

_“-Idiota.-“_

_“-Ves.-“_

 

La cena no fue para nada distendida. Ni Lena ni Nat levantaban la mirada de sus respectivos platos. Piper y Mía apenas cruzaban algunas miradas. Ni siquiera Albóndiga parecía que se encontraba a gusto. El pobre perro podía sentir la tensión en el aire y había decidido no acercarse a la mesa esa noche.

_“-Me voy a dormir, ya no tengo hambre.-“_

_“-No, Natalie, te encargas de la cocina esta noche.-“_

La chica miró a su hermana con furia. Piper no se inmutó. Le sostenía la mirada esperando que Nat contestase.

_“-Bien. Cuando terminen todos, vuelvo y lo hago.-“_

_“-Mejor, te quedas sentada allí hasta que todos terminemos.-“_

_“-Bien, Piper. ¿Se reparten las tareas, eh? ¿Ella tiraniza la ciudad y tú la casa?-“_

_“-¡Suficiente!-“_

La reportera acababa de golpear la mesa con su mano abierta. Lena y Mía habían saltado en sus sillas y miraban a la chica de la gorra. No era usual en Piper una reacción así. Incluso Natalie parecía sorprendida, aunque se guardaba bien de mostrarlo.

_“-Apenas tenemos momentos como este, para pasarlos juntos. No me importa cuán enojada estés, no vas a faltarle más el respeto. No se lo merece y lo sabes. ¿Tienes idea de lo que Lena se preocupa por ti? ¿De lo mucho que la heriste hoy? Yo no te enseñé así…-“_

_“-Está bien, Piper… déjala.-“_

La reportera se giró hacia Azul por un momento.

_“-No. Basta de concesiones. Se acabó, Natalie. Esta vez te pasaste y no va a quedar así. No hay milicia, no hay Tommy ni salidas hasta que yo lo diga. Vete a tu cuarto ahora, disfruta.-“_

La chica arrastró la silla hacia atrás con violencia en cuanto se levantó. Lena notó la mirada de odio que le dedicaba al pasar a su costado. Suspiró. Sintió la mano de Piper cerrarse en su antebrazo.

 

Azul caminaba la habitación junto a Yahto que se esforzaba por dar un paso detrás de otro. Había terminado la cena y había subido sin esperar mucho más. Al final, Piper y Mía se habían quedado encargándose de la cocina. Estar con el niño siempre le cambiaba el humor aunque le estaba costando soltar la tristeza que tenía dentro. Quería a la chica y lo que le había dicho esa tarde en la azotea le seguía doliendo. Era tonto, lo sabía. Natalie no dejaba de ser una adolescente pero Azul no podía evitarlo. Nunca había estado muy segura de sus habilidades como madre ni nada parecido. Todavía recordaba el pánico que había sentido el día en que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada de Shaun.

Se tiró al suelo, sobre la alfombra. El niño la trepaba por un costado, babeándose y riendo. Lena lo levantó en el aire varias veces. El chico se tentaba. Shaun. Le habría gustado poder criarlo, pero cada vez le costaba más volver a ese pensamiento. Pensar ahora en Nate desde ese lugar ya no se sentía bien. Más de una vez se había descubierto pensando como hubiese sido si hubiese encontrado a Shaun cuando aún era un bebé, si hubiese podido criarlo, pero junto a Piper. Y después, la culpa. Nate había sido un buen hombre con ella, un buen padre. Y pensar en criar el hijo que habían tenido pero junto a otra persona le parecía demasiado desleal. Se consolaba entendiendo que todo aquello estaba solo en su cabeza y que no pasaba de ser más que un pensamiento lejano, imposible ya.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

_“-¿Qué hacen ahí abajo?-“_

Lena le sonreía a la chica.

_“-Nada, Yahto quería caminar un poco antes de dormir.-“_

Piper tomó al niño, acunándolo. Besándolo y riendo de sus muecas. Azul se levantó, buscando a la chica por detrás, abrazándola.

_“-¿Sigues enojada?-“_

_“-Un poco. No me gusta lo que hizo.-“_

_“-Tu lo dijiste. Es la edad, ya se le va a pasar.-“_

La reportera bajó al chico, acomodándolo en su cuna. Se giró.

_“-No me gusta verte triste. No quiero que te hagamos eso. No te mereces algo así.-“_

_“-¿Piper?-“_

_“-No quiero que también tengas que ser fuerte aquí dentro. No es justo.-“_

_“-Ey… ¿Qué sucede? Nadie me hace daño. No me hacen nada. ¿Qué pasa?-“_

_“-Nada. Solo eso. Y Nat… Necesita aprender a controlar ese carácter que tiene. Tú estás bastante lejos de ser nadie.-“_

Lena tenía la cara de la chica entre sus manos. Piper no levantaba del todo la mirada.

_“-Está bien, Piper… fue solo una discusión. Estoy bien. Mañana voy a hablar con ella ¿Si?-“_

La chica asentía, no del todo convencida. Lena la besó, con calma. Apenas rozándole los labios y volvió a sus ojos.

_“-¿Si?-“_

Piper subió la mirada. La mujer ya no estaba preguntando lo mismo pero la chica volvió a asentir, despacio.

Azul la besó por segunda vez, sin mover sus manos de allí. Sintió como la chica tomaba sus brazos, como devolvía el beso, como se separaba y apoyaba su frente en la de ella, sin abrir todavía sus ojos.

Lena bajó sus manos hasta el primer botón de su camisa. Piper no se movió.

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

El segundo botón. Y el tercero. Los labios de Azul besaban su pecho. Piper se afirmaba a la cintura de Lena, atrapando su cinto entre sus dedos. Cerraba sus ojos, se dejaba llevar por el olor de su cabello. Por la suavidad con que Lena la besaba, con que la iba desnudando.

La mujer se separó solo un poco, estirando sus dos manos y tomando las de Piper. Caminaba hacia atrás, a la cama que las dos compartían. La chica se quedaba en su sonrisa, dejando que sus pies la siguiesen. Uno detrás del otro.

Las dos se sentaron sobre las mantas. Se miraban. Se sonreían. Azul subía con su dedo por el vientre descubierto de la chica, pasaba sobre su sostén, tomaba su cara, girándola.

_“-¿Quieres?-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

Lena la besó, subiendo hasta el broche de su sostén y liberando sus pechos con un movimiento seguro. Su brazo bajó a la cintura, empujándola hacia atrás, levantándola hacia la cama. Piper besaba con ganas, sentía sus latidos asustados, ansiosos. Lena estaba quitándole sus jeans con cuidado, sus dedos liberaban cada botón sin alejarse de sus labios, sin dejar de quererla.

Azul arrastró las mantas con sus dos brazos y se encargó de que las dos quedasen debajo. Piper notó como la mujer se apuraba a liberarse de su ropa también. La chica estaba nerviosa. Era Lena. Era la cama que compartían hacía ya mucho. Era el cuerpo que conocía casi de memoria y las caricias que la habían recorrido tantas veces ya. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Lena se quedó quieta, bajo las mantas, a su costado, mirándola.

_“-Piper.-“_

_“-Perdón… No sé… cómo.-“_

_“-¿Cómo?-“_

_“-Cómo hacerlo-“_

Azul se acercó a la chica, rodeando su vientre y enterrando sus labios en su cuello, subiendo a su oído.

_“-Abrázame.-“_

Piper se giró despacio, pasando sus manos por detrás de la espalda de Lena. Su respiración era agitada y el llanto comenzaba a asomar en su garganta.

_“-No necesitas hacer nada. No hay un cómo ni nada que se le parezca. Solo somos tú y yo, en casa. En nuestra cama. Listas para dormir.-“_

Se apretó más a Lena, que no la soltaba.

_“-Azul… lo siento. No puedo.-“_

_“-Lo único que tienes que hacer, es dejar de pedirme perdón. Por favor. Estoy contigo en esto. No me importa que tengamos que esperar una vida entera, no me interesa, tenerte conmigo es más que suficiente. Es todo lo que necesito.-“_

La risa de la reportera se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Una de sus manos paseaba por la cicatriz de Lena.

_“-No voy a tenerte una vida esperando…-“_

_“-No me importa. No entiendes… Lo que pase entre nosotras, es solo eso, más de nosotras. No nos debemos más de lo que ya somos, Piper. No tienes que hacer nada. Nunca vas a tener que hacer nada conmigo. Solo ser.-“_

_“-Definitivamente no te merezco.-“_

Lena la apretó por la cintura, atrayéndola con fuerza.

_“-Otra vez, volvemos al primer casillero. Tú te lo buscaste. ¿Sabes que va a pasar ahora?-“_

La risa de Piper seguía escuchándose bajo las mantas.

_“-Mmm… no. ¿Qué?-“_

_“-Que ahora vas a tener que quedarte despierta, escuchándome hablar de ti durante toda la noche. Voy a enumerarte cada una de las razones por las cuales eres perfecta para mí. ¿Preparada?-“_

_“-Eres idiota, Lena. Y cursi.-“_

_“-Sí, pero eso no cambia nada.-“_

Piper se abrazó con ansias a su cuello. Lena se hizo hueco cerca de su oído. No era una amenaza vacía, pensaba hacerle entender cada parte que adoraba de ella, si la noche le alcanzaba.

 

 


	75. De la cama al suelo.

Lena despertaba. Lento. A veces le costaba.

Lo primero que sintió fue la respiración pausada de Piper encima de ella. La chica dormía trepada a su pecho.

La noche anterior le fue volviendo a su cabeza. Se habían dormido tarde. Habían pasado horas bajo las mantas, hablando. Riendo por lo bajo. Besándose. Mirándose.

Azul había tenido suficientes parejas en su época. Algunas más serias que otras. Más intensas o más superficiales. Pero jamás, jamás le había pasado con nadie lo que le pasaba con aquella chica. Ni siquiera con Nate y aquel hombre había sido no solo su amor, sino su mejor amigo por años.

Con Piper, era diferente.

Con nadie se había sentido tan segura como cuando estaba entre sus brazos. En nadie había confiado en la forma en que confiaba en ella. Jamás se había entendido con otra persona con tanta profundidad. La reportera le había llegado como nunca nadie antes lo había logrado y aunque lo disfrutaba, mucho más de lo que pensó que alguna vez iba a disfrutar algo así, también le daba miedo. Aquel mundo era demasiado inestable, de la noche a la mañana todo podía desaparecer. En un instante.

Sí, al final, la vida siempre era así, pero allí, era el pan de cada día.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

_“-¿Hablabas conmigo?-“_

_“-¿Hablaba…?-“_

La chica levantó la cabeza. Lena sintió las cosquillas de su pelo oscuro cayendo sobre su pecho. Su sonrisa blanca. Las pecas bañándole la nariz.

_“-Eres hermosa.-“_

_“-Uff… Ya desde temprano…-“_

_“-¿Qué? Lo eres. No es mi culpa.-“_

_“-Déjalo. ¿Quieres?-“_

_“-Lo que te haga feliz.-“_

La reportera puso la mirada en blanco y amagó a levantarse pero unos brazos fuertes la arrastraron al colchón otra vez, girándola y atrapándola.

_“-¿Mi beso?-“_

_“-Eres insufrible ¿Lo sabes?-“_

_“-Pero me quieres, y ya es tarde para arrepentimientos.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

Piper acortó la distancia que quedaba hasta los labios que la buscaban. Unos golpes suaves en la puerta no la dejaron terminar de besar aquellos labios todo lo que quería besarlos.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

La voz era la de Natalie. El tono, demasiado tranquilo.

_“-Un momento.-“_

La reportera se levantó, buscando su camisa que había quedado al costado de la cama. Se vistió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. No la abrió del todo.

_“-Dime.-“_

Piper solía usar ese tono con su hermana cuando estaba enfadada. Neutro.

_“-Lo siento.-“_

_“-No es a mí a quien tienes que decírselo. ¿Quieres pasar?-“_

La chica asintió, bajando la mirada. Piper abrió la puerta, invitándola. Lena estaba sentada en la cama, mirando con cara de circunstancia la situación. Nat entró a la habitación sin prisa y se acercó, sentándose al costado de Azul. La chica de la gorra no tardó demasiado en tomar a Yahto y bajar las escaleras.

_“-Buen día.-“_

Lena lo decía con buena intención. Que Nat estuviese allí, era suficiente para ella.

_“-Lo siento, Lena.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Está bien.-“_

La mujer levantó su brazo. Natalie tardó bastante en aceptar la invitación pero la sonrisa terminó por convencerla. Lena la abrazó, frotando con ganas el hombro de la chica.

_“-¿Terminamos la silla hoy?-“_

Ninguna de las dos era demasiado buena para hablar. Ese era territorio de Piper. Pero en ese momento, no necesitaban decir más de lo que ya se daba por entendido. Lena le sonrió. No tenía planeado tomarse esa tarde también, pero la pregunta de la chica era más que suficiente para que en ese instante decidiera que iba a hacerlo.

_“-Sí. ¿Después de almorzar? Tengo que hablar con Preston y llegan algunas caravanas hoy que necesito organizar, pero vuelvo a casa a comer.-“_

Nat asintió. La mujer del refugio sintió como la chica apoyaba su cabeza contra ella. Las dos se quedaron sin decir más. Estaba bien. No les resultaba incómodo, estaban acostumbradas a pasar tiempo juntas sin necesidad de llenar los silencios.

 

Curie abrió sus ojos. Cait la rodeaba toda. Podía sentirla detrás, desnuda. Todo su calor se le pegaba a la piel, las mantas sobraban junto a aquella mujer. La chica podía jurar que el cuerpo de la pelirroja siempre estaba diez grados por encima de la media, aun cuando sabía que era imposible.

Se giró, con una sonrisa. Cait dormía con su boca abierta. Su pelo naranja se le metía entre los labios, tapaba sus ojos. Le encantaba verla despertar. Besó la punta de su nariz con cuidado. Unos sonidos comenzaron a salir de la garganta de la alta mujer y un par de ojos verdes, los más intensos que había visto jamás, comenzaron a recorrerla de arriba abajo. Era la mirada de Cait la que le recordaba lo desnuda que estaba.

_“-Buen día…-“_

_“-Mmm… ¿Estás provocándome?-“_

_“-¿Provocándote?-“_

_“-Sí, así, pegándote a mí tan desnuda.-“_

_“-¿Tan? Anoche no dejaste que me vistiese.-“_

_“-Y me felicito por eso.-“_

La pelirroja pasaba su mano a lo largo de la chica, quedándose en la curva de sus caderas, desviando sus dedos hacia su entrepierna.

_“-Cait… Le prometiste a Preston que ibas a estar temprano hoy…-“_

La  mujer volvió hasta el muslo de la chica, gruñendo.

_“-Deja de torturarme, entonces.-“_

_“-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo que te disgusta?-“_

_“-Nada. Solo dame un beso y vístete. Si es posible no te pongas nada de todas esas cosas brillantes y trasparentes con que te gusta dormir. Me gustaría no sufrir más de la cuenta mientras me preparas el desayuno.-“_

_“-¿Mientras te preparo el desayuno?-“_

_“-¿Vas a despertarme así, echarme a trabajar lejos de esta cama y ni siquiera pensabas cocinarme un mísero filete?-“_

La pelirroja se había acodado y miraba a la chica con su mejor sonrisa. Le hablaba casi en broma pero en el fondo sabía que Curie nunca le decía que no, y estaba ya muy mal acostumbrada a todo aquello. Sintió el beso de la chica en sus labios, toda la dulzura de la que era capaz. Cait se esforzó en no mover sus manos, si lo hacía, Preston iba a tener que esperarla hasta el mediodía.

 

La mujer de cabellos de fuego cruzaba el mercado desganada. Hubiese preferido meter a la chica en la cama otra vez y pasar unas cuantas horas en su cuerpo, en su sabor. Entre sus besos y sus caricias. Pero Preston no le caía mal y además, era generoso con las chapas.

Llevaba días ayudando en la vieja brecha del muro. El arreglo que McDonough había hecho era lo más precario que había visto. Lena tenía razón. Necesitaban solucionarlo. Y ahora era el doble de trabajo, tenían que deshacer antes de poder comenzar a hacer.

Cait creía que todos en aquella ciudad tenían que ser un poco idiotas. Aguantar durante años a un inútil como ese hombre cuando a plena vista podía verse que no entendía absolutamente nada de cómo era el mundo allí fuera, y que menos idea tenía sobre cómo defender aquel lugar, le parecía estúpido. Y todo aquello de las votaciones y demás le hacía doler la cabeza. No entendía como Piper podía enojarse porque Lena estuviese a cargo. Todo estaba mucho mejor y ahora la gente dentro de los muros podía estar segura, por primera vez en años. Si por ella fuese, sacaría a patadas a los inútiles de la guardia de la ciudad y dejaría que los Minutemen se hiciesen cargo. No había sido fácil pero al final, Lena había logrado que la milicia fuese bastante decente.

Preston la saludó bajando su sobrero con dos de sus dedos en cuanto la vio. Hizo una seña a uno de sus reclutas que se apuró a alcanzarle algo de café a la pelirroja. Sí, aquel hombre le agradaba. Siempre estaba dispuesto a cuidar las espaldas de Lena y sabía cómo pelear.

Al fin habían terminado de colocar los andamios y Cait ya veía todas las sogas que Lena les había hecho colgar hasta arriba. Con poleas, o como fuese que se llamaban aquellos mecanismos que, había que decirlo, eran muy útiles.

 

Aquella mañana, Preston la había enviado a lo más alto. Cait no tenía miedo a las alturas y entre ella y el miliciano con el que generalmente la emparejaban, podían bajar sin problemas las placas metálicas que estaban quitando de allí.

Los días comenzaban a ser cálidos y el sol del mediodía ya le picaba en los brazos. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y no podía faltar demasiado para que el Coronel los mandase a bajar a todos. Cait llevaba por lo menos desde la mitad de la mañana pensando en la cantidad de carne que iba a comer una vez que bajase de allí. Y quizás, si Garvey le pagaba bien, quizás se tomase la tarde. Estaría bien. Quedarse junto a Curie. Estaba tan de buen humor que incluso quizás dejase que la chica le enseñase un poco. Le encantaba el brillo en sus inmensos ojos grises cada vez que lograba descifrar una nueva palabra.

Un movimiento brusco bajo sus botas la sacó rápido de sus pensamientos. Se afirmó. En un instante, la soga que bajaba despacio se había hecho increíblemente pesada. Su mirada buscó con desesperación la de su compañero. El miliciano intentaba atrapar la cuerda que se había cortado, o escapado de sus manos, Cait no estaba segura. Se volvió hacia la placa que intentaba sostener. Sintió el sonido de la soga arrastrándose entre sus guantes y notó como un segundo después, la polea se trababa. La pesada placa de metal se había soltado de una de las puntas y la pelirroja se daba cuenta de que el movimiento pendular volvía hacia ellos.

El golpe fue violento. Sintió el vacío bajo sus botas, el grueso tablón caía y ella también.

Cait abrió sus ojos. Le costaba respirar. Inclinó su cabeza hasta su pecho. No entendía como, pero el pesado tablón había caído sobre ella. Intentó moverse. Un latigazo le recorrió la espalda. Podía ver a su compañero, colgando del andamio, gritándole. Sentía pisadas a su alrededor. Pensaba en Curie. La chica no iba a estar contenta.

_“-¡No la toquen!-“_

Lena gritaba a los reclutas que comenzaban a acercarse a la pelirroja. Preston y dos milicianos más trepaban con rapidez, intentando llegar a donde el compañero de Cait colgaba aún.

_“-¡Tú!-“_

La General señaló al primer recluta que su mirada encontró.

_“-Publick Occurrences. Trae a Curie. Tienes treinta segundos. Apúrate.-“_

Su tono era seco. El chico no perdió el tiempo, Lena se arrodilló cerca de Cait. La placa de metal aún se balanceaba sobre sus cabezas. Preston había logrado asegurar al miliciano y ahora intentaban llegar a la soga.

_“-¿Cait? No te muevas. No intentes moverte.-“_

El golpe había sido brutal. La pelirroja había caído de espaldas sobre una pila de escombros. Lena lo había visto y todavía no podía calmar el temblor en sus manos. La mujer había caído de varios pisos de altura. No podía ser bueno.

 

Curie no había tardado más de unos minutos en llegar. La chica se movía con rapidez, dando órdenes a su alrededor e inmovilizando a Cait por el cuello. Lena la miraba, la seguridad con la que actuaba se contradecía hasta el infinito con las lágrimas que le adivinaba en sus ojos.

Tardaron en llevarla a la clínica. Curie la atendió en el lugar, asegurándose de que el daño no se agravase cuando la moviesen. Cait estaba inconsciente casi desde que había caído.

La chica prácticamente había echado a Sun de su propio consultorio, pero el hombre ya la conocía y no se había resistido. Le debía más de un favor. Curie solo había pedido que buscasen a Mía y se había encerrado junto a Cait. Lena estaba de pie fuera de la clínica, sola. Varios milicianos estaban agrupados a un costado, esperando las noticias. Aunque Cait solía ser brusca y más de una vez terminaba en problemas gracias a su boca, al final, eran muchos los que la conocían y habían terminado tomándole cariño. La pelirroja era leal a la General y todos lo sabían, y además, jamás se acobardaba en una pelea.

Lena pudo distinguir a Piper acercándose, cruzando el mercado con el niño en brazos. La chica ya tenía sus ojos sobre ella. Azul intentaba sonreír.

_“-¿Cómo está?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Curie está atendiéndola. Mía entró hace un momento, con Sun. Todavía no hay noticias.-“_

_“-¿Y tú?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Piper.-“_

La reportera bajó la mirada. Las manos de Lena temblaban. La chica se apretó a ella, ocultando aquel temblor con su cuerpo. A estas alturas sabía bien lo importante que era para Azul que sus milicianos no le encontrasen debilidad. A Piper nunca le había gustado demasiado todo el rollo militar, pero en los Minutemen, había aprendido a tolerarlo e incluso a comprenderlo, como en ese instante, estaba demostrando. A Lena aquel gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

_“-¿Natalie?-“_

_“-La pusiste de guardia en la grada superior. Tú o alguno de los tuyos.-“_

_“-Ah. Es cierto. No le hace mucha gracia. Pero al menos es una buena forma de mantenerla lejos de los problemas cuando no tiene escuela… ¿Eh?-“_

El tono de Azul era distraído pero Piper le seguía la conversación. Sabía que Lena necesitaba desesperadamente mantenerse tranquila, Cait era demasiado importante para ella.

 

Habían pasado casi dos horas ya. Lena se había calmado y había logrado mantener la angustia a raya. Tenía a Yahto en brazos, el chico pesaba y Piper no lo había podido aguantar más. La reportera había notado las miradas de reojo que los milicianos que estaban cerca le habían dedicado a la General en cuanto había tomado al niño en brazos. Juraba que eran más las de las milicianas que las de los milicianos. Y algunas no le habían hecho demasiada gracia. Al final, el hecho de que Lena estuviese tan abiertamente con ella y la forma en que esa mujer era, terminaba llamando la atención. Y a Piper aquel detalle no se le escapaba.

No pudo evitar acercarse a Lena, lo suficiente como para que varios ojos dejasen de observarlas.

 

 

Al fin, la puerta se abrió. Curie salía de la clínica. Su expresión era agotada y triste. Piper tomó otra vez al niño, Lena se lo alcanzaba y avanzaba hacia la chica.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

_“-Está… bien. Por ahora. El golpe en la espalda, en su columna. No es bueno. Toda la zona está inflamada y no tengo lo necesario para poder hacer un examen exhaustivo. Hay que esperar. Está dormida y voy a mantenerla así, al menos un día…-“_

_“-¿Qué tiene? No termino de entenderlo, Curie.-“_

_“-Porque todavía no puedo decirlo, pero puede que Cait… puede que la lesión en su espina sea grave.-“_

_“-¿Grave? ¿Cuán grave?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Lena. Puede ser lo suficientemente grave como para que no pueda volver a caminar.-“_

La General la miraba. No terminaba de entender lo que la chica le decía. Las palabras que escuchaba y lo que Cait era no eran dos cosas que fuesen fáciles de juntar en su mente. Sintió la mano de Piper en su brazo.

_“-Azul… Es mejor que dejemos que Curie vuelva con Cait. Estoy segura de que cuando tenga nuevas noticias va a buscarnos.-“_

Los ojos grises de la chica se encontraron con Piper. Una sonrisa breve se cruzó entre las dos y Curie no tardó en girarse y entrar a la clínica nuevamente, cerrando la puerta detrás.

 

Piper escuchó a una distancia prudencial como Lena tranquilizaba a sus hombres, dispersándolos sin darles demasiados detalles, salvo que Cait estaba fuera de peligro.

La General tomó al niño entre sus brazos en cuanto alcanzó nuevamente a la reportera.

_“-Vamos a casa, Piper.-“_

La chica no contestó. Se apretó al brazo de Lena. Intentó imaginar por un momento a la alta mujer pelirroja, recordó lo mucho que le había costado a Curie mantenerla quieta el día en que salvó a Tommy. Cait se había escapado de la clínica apenas un par de horas después de que le disparasen. Negó con la cabeza, mejor no seguir esa línea. No podían hacer más que esperar y rogar porque Curie, por una vez, estuviese equivocada. 

 

 


	76. El problema Wright.

Lena intentaba que los huevos no se quemasen mientras hamacaba con su otro brazo al niño. Nat había tardado casi media hora en la ducha. Piper estaba en la clínica, cuidando de Cait mientras Curie ganaba algunas horas de sueño, al fin la habían convencido. Mía no se había dormido hacia demasiado.

_“-Nat, agarra a tu hermano…-“_

Lena estaba demasiado concentrada en no incendiar la cocina como para fijarse en lo que acababa de decir y aunque la chica estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, se lo guardó, tomando a Yahto entre sus brazos.

_“-Vas a llegar tarde otra vez ¿Qué es lo que haces en el baño?-“_

_“-¿Qué diferencia hay si todavía no terminaste de cocinar?-“_

_“-Siempre tienes una salida. En eso si te pareces a tu hermana. Venga, siéntate de una vez.-“_

La chica hizo caso. Lena le acercó el desayuno y le quitó al niño de encima, que ya hacia puchero viendo que aquello que olía tan bien no era para él. Azul tomó la papilla de la mesada y se sentó junto a Nat.

_“-El año que viene ya vas a estar demasiado grande para seguir en la escuela.-“_

_“-Ya lo estoy este año, Lena. ¿Pero qué opción tenía?-“_

_“-Ninguna. Y ve sabiendo que tampoco vas a tener opción el año entrante.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Que tienes que seguir estudiando. Quizás con Curie. Deberías empezar a pensar que te interesa, en que quieres ahondar.-“_

_“-¿Hablas en serio?-“_

_“-Sí, Natalie. No vas a dejar de estudiar a tus quince años.-“_

_“-Lena, ya saber leer y escribir es más que lo que saben la gran mayoría de las personas que viven en la Commonwealth.-“_

_“-¿Y?-“_

Nat sostenía el tenedor en el aire, mirándola con seriedad.

_“-Que no soy como Mía. No me interesa pasar mi vida con la nariz metida en un libro polvoriento.-“_

_“-Nadie dice eso.-“_

_“-Quiero estar con los Minutemen. Eso es lo que quiero.-“_

_“-Y no voy a impedírtelo, mientras estudies.-“_

_“-Dios. Tengo que irme… es tarde y ya tengo suficiente malhumor acumulado para toda la semana.-“_

Natalie arrancó la mochila de la silla y dejó la casa dando uno de sus clásicos portazos. Lena arrimó otra cucharada de papilla a la boca de Yahto, que luchaba por quitarle el cubierto de sus dedos.

Estaba casi terminando de darle la papilla al niño cuando Piper atravesó la puerta. La reportera parecía cansada, había estado toda la noche junto a Cait.

_“-¿Novedades?-“_

La chica de la gorra negó con la cabeza. Curie aún la mantenía dormida. La inflamación no cedía.

_“-¿Natalie ya salió hacia la escuela?-“_

_“-Sí. Ya está al tanto de que tiene que seguir estudiando el año que viene.-“_

_“-¿Cómo lo tomó?-“_

_“-Bueno… Podría haber sido peor… escucha, Piper…-“_

La reportera se acercó a la mesa.

_“-No… Lena… ¿No puedes retrasarlo de alguna forma? No. No vas a ir sola.-“_

_“-Puedo llevar a Nick conmigo. No. Preston, mejor. Nick y el Instituto no es algo que quiera juntar, definitivamente…-“_

Piper cruzaba sus brazos.

_“-Lena, de verdad. Estoy agotada, no estoy para bromas. No tenemos con quien dejar a Yahto. No quiero que vayas sola.-“_

_“-Voy a ir, Piper. Tengo que hacerlo. No va a pasar nada, te prometo que voy a ser cuidadosa. Pienso llegar varias horas antes, voy a vigilar el lugar.-“_

_“-Dios. ¿Es mañana, cierto?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La chica se sentó, frotándose la cara entre sus manos.

_“-Bien ¿Lo hablamos cuando vuelvas? Necesito dormir. Si él me deja, claro.-“_

_“-Tuvo una noche movida, y ahora tiene la panza llena, creo que en cuanto haga la digestión, va a estar más que dispuesto a una buena siesta.-“_

Lena dejaba al niño en los brazos de la reportera. Metió apurada el plato y la cuchara en el fregadero y tomó una mutifruta de la nevera.

_“-Te quiero.-“_

La chica sonrió. Lena le plantó un beso. Llamó a Albóndiga con un silbido corto y el perro no tardó en aparecer por el pasillo. Los dos dejaron Home Plate en un suspiro.

 

Curie había logrado dormir, quizás, un par de horas, en una de las camas desocupadas de la clínica. Piper se había quedado cuidando de Cait. No había mucho que hacer más que sentarse a su lado pero era la única forma en que la chica había aceptado salir del cuarto donde la pelirroja descansaba.

La miraba, siguiendo el ritmo pausado de su respiración. Se sentía impotente. Curar era lo suyo y no había nada que pudiese hacer. Solo esperar. Se levantó por tercera vez en la última hora a controlar la medicación. Corrió los cabellos naranjas de sus ojos y apoyó sus labios sobre su frente dejándole un beso alargado. Solo quería que la mirase, con toda la intensidad de la que Cait era capaz. Con su sonrisa, sus pecas encendidas. Que le pidiese algo de comer, o la besase con la locura que sus labios tenían cuando la encontraban.

Sun no podía tardar mucho más en llegar. Lo necesitaba para revisarla. Tenían que moverla con cuidado y aunque Curie se había encargado de inmovilizarla para que no pudiese dañarse, no pensaba hacerlo sin ayuda.

Lena se asomó, después de dar dos suaves golpes a la puerta.

_“-Curie. ¿Cómo está todo?-“_

_“-Igual, Lena. En cuanto Sun llegue, voy a revisar la inflamación. No puedo hacerlo sola.-“_

_“-¿Puedo ayudar?-“_

La chica la miró. A decir verdad, la parte que le tocaba a Sun bien podía hacerla cualquiera. Solo se trataba de mantener a Cait en la posición en que Curie necesitaba.

_“-Sí. Ven.-“_

Las dos mujeres se acomodaron, una a cada costado de la cama. Lena miraba con atención la forma en que Curie había inmovilizado a la pelirroja, por el cuello y la parte baja de la espalda. En su vida había visto aquellos aparatos y suponía que eran bastante más viejos que ella, que no era decir poco.

_“-Tus manos, aquí y aquí. Sostienes, no la mueves. Me ayudas a levantar y en cuanto llegamos hasta aquí la sostienes ¿Si? Usa tu pierna de apoyo, a ver…-“_

La chica rodeó la cama y le explicó a Lena, mostrándole la posición exacta. En un momento, estaba del otro lado, moviendo a Cait con suavidad pero firmeza. Lena sostenía justo como Curie le había indicado.

La revisión no tardó demasiado. La bajaron. La parte de Azul llegaba hasta allí. A Curie le tomó varios minutos más terminar la suya. Lena podía ver como su rostro se descomponía a medida que el examen avanzaba. Cómo repetía lo que acababa de hacer y negaba con la cabeza.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

Los ojos grises de la chica se levantaron hacia Lena. No parecían buenas noticias.

_“-No está bien esto, Lena…-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-No… no creo que Cait pueda moverse de la cintura hacia abajo. Tiene… la inflamación… necesito deshacerme de esta inflamación. Necesito equipo, para diagnosticarla, para tratarla.-“_

_“-Dime que necesitas, si se puede conseguir, lo tienes.-“_

_“-Quizás. No voy a despertarla aún, Lena. No sabría que decirle. No creo que se lo tome bien.-“_

Azul se acercaba a la chica. La abrazó. Curie se apoyó sobre Lena, sollozando. La mujer del refugio pasaba su mano por su corto cabello, hablándole e intentando calmarla.

_“-Vamos a anotarlo todo. Vas a señalarme cada lugar al que debería ir. No te preocupes, Curie. Cait es fuerte, es la persona más fuerte que conozco. Si alguien puede con esto, es ella.-“_

_“-Quizás no pueda hacer nada para curarla. Hay… lesiones que están más allá de la medicina.-“_

_“-No. Ninguna lesión va a estar más allá de ti ni de Cait. Vamos. Siéntate. Vamos a marcar los lugares en mi pipboy. Necesito explicaciones sencillas de lo que buscamos, recuerda que ni mis hombres ni yo tenemos idea de esas cosas.-“_

Lena le sonreía, intentando levantarle el ánimo y acercándole el mapa de su pipboy para que la chica pudiese comenzar a analizarlo.

 

Natalie golpeó la puerta, mirando hacia los costados. Tommy abría del otro lado, dejándola pasar. Los dos se quedaron un momento mirándose antes de que el chico la besara. Fue rápido. Casi inocente. Cuando se separaron, Nat sonreía.

_“-¿Nadie te vio?-“_

_“-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-“_

El muchacho le sonreía.

_“-¿Tu madre?-“_

_“-Duerme. Duerme casi todo el día desde que… ya sabes. ¿Vamos a mi habitación?-“_

Natalie asintió.

_“-Es la tercera vez en la semana que te salteas clase. ¿No crees que Mía va a terminar diciéndoles? Quizás el maestro hable con tu hermana.-“_

_“-No… Mía hoy no fue a la escuela y de todas formas, no diría nada. Y además, no me importa.-“_

_“-Está bien. Mira. Quiero mostrarte algo.-“_

El chico sacó un libro polvoriento de debajo de su cama.

_“-¿Un libro? ¿Tú? ¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-No es cualquier libro, Nat. Es un manual de operaciones militares. Mira, de antes de la guerra. Esto era probablemente lo que leía tu… Lena. La General, cuando estuvo en el ejército.-“_

A pesar de las situaciones que Tommy seguía viviendo con la mujer del refugio, no podía evitar sentir admiración. No estaba solo en eso, casi todos los jóvenes de Diamond City, al menos los que tenían algún interés en unirse a la milicia, que no eran pocos, quedaban prendidos por la imagen que Lena terminaba vendiendo para el resto. La misteriosa mujer de antes de la guerra, según algunos. La que había volado el Prywed. La que había rescatado a la reportera de las manos del Instituto. La que había salvado incontables asentamientos, había liberado el Castillo dos veces, había matado a un supermutante grande como un edificio solo con su machete. Y así, hasta el infinito. Siempre había una nueva historia sobre Lena.

_“-Quizás. Nunca habla de su tiempo de antes de la guerra.-“_

_“-Uff, si yo estuviese en tu lugar, no dejaría de hacerle preguntas.-“_

_“-Lena no es como la gente cree. No es así de dura. No tiene superpoderes ni nada parecido, Tommy. Es como tú y yo.-“_

_“-Definitivamente no es como nosotros, Natalie. Peleó mano a mano con un sanguinario y solo perdió un ojo.-“_

_“-Ya te conté esa historia, no fue así. No entiendo por qué le crees a esos idiotas en vez de a mí.-“_

La chica estaba tirada en la cama del muchacho, con el libro que él le había alcanzado, abierto sobre su cabeza. Tommy se acostó a su lado.

_“-Sí te creo. Lo siento. ¿Leemos? Quizás aprendamos algo. No veo la hora de unirme a la milicia también. Tienes suerte, Nat. De ser su hija.-“_

Natalie lo miraba en silencio. No iba a rebatir aquella afirmación. Principalmente porque no sabía bien que decir.

_“-Prefiero besarte antes que leer.-“_

La chica pasó su brazo por alrededor del cuello de Tommy, besándolo y dejando que el libro cayese al suelo. El muchacho le sonrió, pasando una de sus manos por la fina cintura de su novia.

 

Uno de los lugares que Curie había marcado en su pipboy no quedaba lejos y estaba en zona segura. Iba a llevar a una patrulla y además, a Nat. La semana no había sido fácil con la chica y aquella era una salida sin peligro. Con suficientes hombres y a tan corta distancia, Piper no iba a oponerse. Quizás.

Cuando el maestro Zwicky le dijo que Natalie no estaba en clase y no solo eso, que solo había asistido dos veces en toda la semana, igual que la anterior, la sangre de Lena comenzó a hervir. La chica no frenaba. Se preguntó si todos los adolescentes terminaban siendo tan difíciles y en un momento su cabeza se desvió hacia Mía. No. Definitivamente no. Era Nat.

Pasó una buena media hora caminando el mercado y la ciudad. Nada. Iba a tener que hablar con Piper, muy a su pesar. Sabía que la chica no podía haber dejado los muros. Ahora que estaba a cargo, esa parte al menos la tenía controlada. Nadie pasaba las puertas sin que ella se enterase, menos su familia, menos que menos.

Entró a Home Plate seguida de cerca por Albóndiga, que no tardó en trepar a uno de los sofás y tirarse a dormir dando un buen quejido. Lena subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta con suavidad. El niño dormía en su cuna y la chica, en la cama. Se acercó, recostándose por un momento al lado de la reportera. La mano de Piper se estiró hasta ella, buscándola.

_“-Cariño… siento despertarte…-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

_“-Natalie…-“_

Los ojos cansados de Piper se abrieron de a poco.

_“-¿Qué sucede ahora?-“_

_“-No fue a la escuela. Lleva dos semanas salteándose varias clases. La busqué por el mercado y la ciudad pero no puedo encontrarla…-“_

La chica se sentó en la cama.

_“-No salió de la ciudad, sabes que no la dejarían, Pipes.-“_

_“-¿Fuiste a casa de Tommy?-“_

Lena la miraba. Claro, era lo lógico. Al menos la idea de hablar con Piper había sido suya.

_“-Deja que me cambie y vamos a buscarla. Despierta a Mía, que suba a dormir aquí, así cuida del niño.-“_

 

Lena seguía a Piper por las callejuelas de Diamond City. Se recordó caminando tras ella la primera vez que pisó aquella ciudad, la seguridad con que la reportera se movía por aquel laberinto. Azul todavía se perdía a veces, pero la ciudad ya tenía pocos secretos para ella.

Golpearon varias veces. Fue Tommy quien terminó abriendo la puerta y por la cara de susto con que lo hizo, Lena entendió que Nat estaba allí. No le dejó opción, simplemente se invitó a pasar. Piper cerró los ojos, esperando que la mujer lograse controlarse.

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-Estoy bien Piper. Mírame. Perfectamente bajo control. ¿Dónde está?-“_

La mujer miraba al muchacho con toda la furia contenida. Tommy levantó un brazo, señalando el pasillo. Lena no dudó.

_“-Natalie.-“_

La chica saltó de la cama. Lena la miraba, de pie en el umbral.

_“-Agarra tus cosas. Vamos.-“_

Azul se giró, volviendo al salón.

_“-Tú…-“_

Se había parado frente al muchacho y levantaba un dedo hasta su pecho. El chico no decía una palabra.

_“-Estoy teniendo una muy mala semana. Pero en cuanto termine con todo lo que tengo que terminar, voy a volver aquí y voy a tener una conversación contigo. No me olvido.-“_

La reportera estaba impresionada con la forma en que Lena estaba llevando todo eso. No tardaron en dejar la casa del muchacho, que se apuró a cerrar la puerta.

_“-Sabes Natalie, fui a buscarte al colegio porque quería llevarte con mi patrulla. Tenemos que conseguir algunas cosas para Curie, por Cait. No sé si recuerdas la situación en la que se encuentra.-“_

La chica no decía una palabra.

_“-Pensé que después de los días que habíamos tenido, habría estado bien. Incluso iba a convencer a tu hermana para que te dejase venir.-“_

Piper levantó la mirada hasta Azul pero no intervino, la mujer lo estaba haciendo bien.

_“-Supongo que al final, siempre termino creyendo que eres más madura de lo que realmente eres. Piper. Tengo que dejar la ciudad. ¿Vas a estar bien?-“_

La reportera ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana.

_“-No te preocupes, ve. Cuídate.-“_

Lena miró una vez más a Nat, con pena. Le dolía que la chica siguiese mintiéndoles así. Pero no tenía tiempo para enfurecerse en ese momento, Cait la necesitaba.

 


	77. Un día, todos los días.

Lena estaba agotada. Habían conseguido bastante de lo que Curie necesitaba, pero acarrear entre las ruinas durante todo el día la había dejado deshecha. Su pierna le latía con furia y la estaba enloqueciendo. Intentó inclinarse para quitarse las botas pero el dolor se hizo punzante. Se tiró hacia atrás en la cama, las dos manos apoyadas sobre su frente, su ojo cerrado con fuerza.

Piper entró a la habitación.

La reportera no dijo una palabra. Se acercó a la mujer, liberándola de sus botas. Siguió con los pantalones de su uniforme y Azul pudo sentir el calor sobre su muslo. La chica le había adivinado el dolor en cuanto la había visto entrar a la casa.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Solo…  hoy me está volviendo loca. Supongo que llevo demasiados días de calma.-“_

_“-Sí, hace tanto ya desde la última vez que te dispararon tres veces.-“_

Piper no quitó la mano del paño que apretaba contra su muslo cuando subió hasta su pecho, acostándose sobre Lena.

_“-¿Natalie?-“_

_“-Castigada, en su habitación. ¿Cuánto dices que dura la adolescencia?-“_

_“-No tengo idea. ¿Dos años más? ¿Tres?-“_

_“-Espero que lo logremos... ¿Mejor?-“_

Lena giró su cabeza, la chica miraba hacia ella, sonriéndole.

_“-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, eh?-“_

_“-No empieces…-“_

_“-¿Vas esta noche a la clínica?-“_

_“-Sí. Curie no acepta a nadie más. Necesita dormir, está agotada… Esas dos. No entiendo como pero terminaron queriéndose.-“_

_“-Los opuestos se atraen.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Magnetismo. Entre dos imanes, los polos iguales se repelen y los polos distintos se atraen. En mi época, esa ley de la física se había popularizado en el terreno amoroso…-“_

_“-A veces olvido todo los años que pasaban metidos entre libros en tu época.-“_

_“-Para lo que nos sirvió…-“_

La reportera masajeaba con cuidado la pierna, intentando aflojar el músculo agarrotado. Notaba como Lena apretaba la mandíbula cada poco.

_“-¿Estoy haciéndote daño?-“_

_“-No, ayuda.-“_

_“-Acuéstate mientras caliento esto otra vez. ¿Comiste?-“_

_“-Sí. No necesitas…-“_

_“-Quiero.-“_

Piper la besó, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su boca.

_“-Enseguida vuelvo. Métete bajo las mantas.-“_

 

La reportera tomó el frasco de hierbas de la alacena. Sabía bien que no iba a lograr calmar el dolor de su pierna pero al menos ayudaba. Molió con cuidado, humedeciendo el polvo y preparando la cataplasma de la forma en que Mama Murphy les había enseñado.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Lena estaba metida en la cama. Su uniforme en el suelo, su brazo cubriéndole la cicatriz.

Levantó la manta con cuidado, descubriendo su pierna y aplicando la cataplasma. Colgó el uniforme sobre la percha en la pared. Definitivamente necesitaba agua y jabón, y las botas, mucho más que una buena sacudida.

Se recostó junto a Lena, tapándose y arrimándose a ella. Sabía que la mujer iba a encontrarse con Shaun al día siguiente. No le agradaba. Nada que tuviese que ver con el Instituto le agradaba. Vio como Azul quitaba su brazo y la miraba, sonriéndole.

_“-Nada va a pasarme.-“_

_“-¿Cómo…?-“_

_“-Cuando empiezas a enojarte tu respiración se acelera de una forma bastante particular. Aprenderlo fue solo una cuestión de supervivencia.-“_

La chica entrecerró los ojos, arrimándose aún más y buscando el muslo dolorido con su mano, masajeando con cuidado sobre la cataplasma.

_“-No estoy enojada… un poco quizás. Solo… estaba acostumbrándome a tenerte aquí todo el tiempo. Se siente bien… Quizás cuando te retires ¿Eh? ¿Así le decían?-“_

_“-Piper tengo treinta y cinco años, ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en hacerme sentir vieja?-“_

_“-No… lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir así. No lo eres. Bueno, si hubieses nacido en el yermo, treinta y cinco años es ya una edad para calmarse. Si llegas…-“_

_“-Lo estás empeorando.-“_

Piper subió hasta su boca, besándola con dulzura.

_“-Sigues siendo igual de joven que el día en que te conocí, cariño. ¿Mejor?-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

 

Cait abrió sus ojos. Sentía su cabeza abombada. Alguien estaba a su costado pero no podía girarse a ver. Intentó hablar.

_“-No, Cait. No te muevas. Estás bien. Estoy aquí, contigo.-“_

Curie se levantaba apurada de su silla, inclinándose sobre la mujer y mirando cada poco la medicación. No se suponía que despertase tan pronto.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

La voz era rasposa, apenas audible.

_“-Sí. Tranquila. Intenta dormir.-“_

_“-¿Dormir? ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estamos?-“_

_“-¿Recuerdas el accidente?-“_

La pelirroja la miraba confundida. Sus ojos verdes estaban apagados, la medicación aún la tenía adormecida.

_“-Tengo sed.-“_

Curie le acercó un poco de agua. La mujer no dejó de mirarla.

_“-Qué mierda tengo en el cuello, chica…-“_

_“-Es para que no te lastimes.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

Cait cerraba sus ojos, Curie había aumentado el goteo. Acarició su frente con cuidado. Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el pecho de la mujer que no pudo sentirlas, ya estaba dormida otra vez.

La reportera entró a la sala en silencio.

_“-Ey… siento llegar tan tarde… Azul… Lena estaba bastante mal de su pierna.-“_

_“-No necesitabas venir, Piper. Si Lena te necesita allí, vuelve.-“_

_“-No, no. Ya está dormida. Quiero estar aquí, necesitas el descanso.-“_

_“-¿Cómo lo haces?-“_

Piper estaba al pie de la cama, mirando a la alta mujer recostada. No le parecía Cait. Se giró hacia Curie en cuanto oyó la pregunta.

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Como haces para soportar ver a Lena herida una y otra vez. Siempre arriesgándose hasta el límite. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que esperar a que despertase para saber si no la habías perdido?-“_

La chica de la gorra miraba a Curie con atención. No creía haberla visto así nunca antes. Incluso aquella vez en la ducha de Home Plate. La tristeza que tenía en ese momento, era diferente a cualquiera que Piper había visto en sus ojos alguna vez.

_“-No lo sé, Curie. La quiero. No es como si tuviese opción. Lena no va a dejar de ser lo que es y viene con eso. Con los riesgos. Intento retenerla cuando puedo… hacerla pensar… Pero esto fue un accidente.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Y si lo piensas, es bastante irónico. Se supone que estos días, cuando los pasa dentro del muro, es cuando más segura está.-“_

_“-Va a estar bien…-“_

_“-No. No puede mover las piernas. Creo… creo que pude arreglarlo. Creo que pude liberar la presión y quizás… pero no va a ser fácil. No estoy segura si Cait… No es así. Ella no es así.-“_

_“-¿Pudiste? ¿Ya lo hiciste?-“_

_“-Sí. Lo que Lena consiguió… y Sun. La lesión es grave. Va a necesitar rehabilitación. Es dolorosa y difícil.-“_

Piper estaba frente a la chica, en cuclillas, tomándola de las piernas.

_“-Curie esas son buenas noticias. Son muy buenas noticias. Y claro que Cait puede… sabes todo lo que ha logrado. No hay nadie más fuerte que ella.-“_

_“-También sé lo mucho que odia depender de nadie. Y ahora… no puede moverse por sí misma.-“_

_“-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero Lena… cuando pasó lo de su ojo… Le tomó tiempo. No lo exteriorizaba demasiado pero sé que le costó. Cait probablemente se enoje mucho y va a intentar alejarte, alejarnos a todos. Pero vamos a insistir. Hasta que se mejore. Nos tienes, a todos.-“_

Curie no era buena conteniendo las lágrimas y en ese instante, no pensaba siquiera intentarlo. La reportera la abrazó. No se parecían demasiado, pero coincidían en mucho. Una de esas coincidencias, era la forma que tenían de querer.

_“-Duerme un poco, cariño. Yo estoy aquí.-“_

La chica asintió, acomodándose en la cama que había hecho traer hasta la pequeña habitación. Curie apenas se separaba de Cait y nadie intentaba discutírselo ya.

 

Piper dejó a un costado el libro que leía. Cait se movía, parecía que despertaba. En la habitación en la que estaban no había ventanas, pero la reportera sabía que habían pasado varias horas, seguramente amanecía ya. Apoyó con suavidad una mano sobre el pecho de la mujer que abría sus ojos con pesadez.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

La chica de pelo corto ya estaba levantándose, acercándose a la cama. Piper se sonrió. Era inevitable. Se hizo a un lado, dejando que Curie tomase su lugar.

_“-Cait. Intenta no moverte demasiado. ¿Cómo te sientes?-“_

_“-Como si un Yao Guai se hubiese encariñado demasiado conmigo. Que… mierda…-“_

_“-¿Te duele?-“_

_“-Sí… joder, chica. Que me hiciste…-“_

Curie se sonrió. Sus ojos grises se nublaban. Era bueno que doliese.

_“-Lo siento, Cait. Te lesionaste en la caída. Fue grave.-“_

_“-¿Qué caída?-“_

Piper se había movido al pie de la cama y observaba a las dos mujeres. Notaba como Curie tomaba la mano de la pelirroja, como la acariciaba despacio con su pulgar. La suavidad con que le hablaba. Cait estaba asustada, y si no fuese por la forma en que la chica la estaba tratando, jamás se habría dado cuenta.

_“-¿Recuerdas que saliste de casa a trabajar en el muro?-“_

_“-Sí… me sacaste de la cama…-“_

La chica de pelo corto le sonrió.

_“-Sí. Te saqué. Caíste del andamio, Cait. Desde arriba. Sobre tu espalda.-“_

_“-¿Te asusté?-“_

Curie asentía, las lágrimas caían de su cara. Sintió los dedos de la pelirroja, su brazo subiendo con esfuerzo, intentando llegar a ella. La chica la ayudó, teniendo aquella mano con la suya, apoyándola contra su mejilla. Besándola.

_“-Ey… chica. No llores. Estoy aquí.-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-¿Qué… qué te sucede?-“_

_“-Tus piernas… tuve que operarte para intentar arreglar la lesión pero… No sé si pude hacerlo bien… no sé.-“_

_“-Dime que no me quitaste nada, Curie.-“_

El tono de Cait era medio en broma, pero Piper pudo notar la preocupación de la mujer en cuanto encontró su mirada.

_“-No. No, Cait. Todo está pero… vas a tener que… no puedes moverlas.-“_

_“-¿Qué dices?-“_

Cait intentaba levantarse. Curie tuvo que sostenerla. La reportera se apuró a llegar al otro costado de la cama, ayudando a la chica de pelo corto.

_“-Tranquila, Cait. Vas a lastimarte. Necesitas unos días de reposo para que la herida cierre y la inflamación termine de ceder.-“_

Las dos mujeres intentaban retenerla. Era bueno que estuviese aún medicada.

_“-¿De verdad lo dices? ¿Estoy tullida? ¿Por qué me salvaste?-“_

Piper la miró.

_“-Cait, Curie hizo lo que tenía que hacer ¿Qué estás diciendo?-“_

_“-Si no me funciona la mitad del cuerpo, más vale que una de ustedes dos me meta un tiro. O lo hago yo, si me dan con que.-“_

_“-Cait… por favor. Escúchame. Estoy casi segura de que esto es temporal. Si confías en mí… si me escuchas… podemos arreglarlo.-“_

La pelirroja miraba a Curie. Respiraba agitada. Sus ojos bajaban cada poco hasta el final de la cama.

_“-No hagas eso. Sabes que confío en ti, chica. Pero yo no pienso arrastrarme por el resto de mi vida. Deberías haberme dejado.-“_

_“-No hables así. Con tiempo, podemos solucionarlo.-“_

Cait se calmaba, cerrando sus ojos. Piper sabía que la inmensa mujer estaba esforzándose por no quebrarse delante de ellas.

_“-¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo mientras no funciono, Curie?-“_

_“-¿No funcionas?-“_

_“-Déjalo. Déjenme.-“_

Piper se apartaba, intentando darles algo de privacidad. Vio como Curie bajaba hasta el oído de la mujer. No podía saber que estaba diciéndole pero no parecía hacer mal. Lo contrario. La respiración de Cait se hacía más lenta y la reportera pudo notar como la pelirroja se aflojaba despacio, como sus hombros se distendían, como sus puños se abrían. Iban a estar bien. Tenían que. No preguntó, simplemente dejó la habitación. Sabía de sobra que Curie no iba a volver a dormir.

 

Piper volvía a casa. El mercado despertaba. Varios puestos comenzaban a llenarse con lo que sus dueños esperaban vender en el día. Se preguntó como hubiese sido nacer en la época de Azul. Cuando cada día era igual al siguiente. Cuando planeabas lo que ibas a hacer meses o incluso años delante. Cuando la seguridad o la estabilidad era lo esperado, lo que estaba al alcance de cualquiera que lo intentase un poco. Lena había sido así, o algo parecido. Con Nate. Lo habían intentado. 

Para el mundo que le había tocado vivir, no podía quejarse. Lo que tenían, lo que habían logrado, era impensable para la gran mayoría de la gente que vivía en la Commonwealth y probablemente, en el mundo. Y aún así, en el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, más no podría haber pasado. Piper estaba acostumbrada al yermo, su vida antes de conocer a Lena no había sido precisamente tranquila. La habían envenenado, la habían secuestrado, habían intentado matarla, echarla de la ciudad infinidad de veces. Incluso había tenido que unirse temporalmente a un culto para que no la ejecutasen. Su vida nunca había sido distendida, pero desde que había conocido a Azul, más de una vez las cosas se les habían ido de las manos.

Era cierto que la forma en que vivían y las decisiones que tomaban día a día eran la causa principal de los problemas en los que terminaban envueltas. En el yermo, el no involucrarse era la primera regla para sobrevivir. Ni Lena ni Piper la seguían, al contrario, mientras más pudiesen meterse en algo, más lo hacían. Y si ella era problemática por naturaleza, Lena… Lena era un caso aparte. No llevaba tres años recorriendo la Commonwealth y de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para terminar siendo una de las personas más conocidas de los alrededores. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de la General de los Minutemen. De la superviviente del refugio. La mujer de otro tiempo. Y aunque la mayor parte de las historias terminaban bastante lejos de la realidad, al final, siempre algo de cierto en ellas había.

Albóndiga la saludó en cuanto atravesó la puerta. Subió las escaleras en silencio. Se desvistió, con la mirada clavada en la mujer que dormía en su cama. Su ronquido suave, su brazo pasando alrededor de su rostro. Se metió bajo las mantas intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

_“-Ey…-“_

La voz dormida de Azul le arrancó una sonrisa. La mujer se arrimaba a ella, abrazándola. Piper se hizo hueco en su cuerpo, apretando su espalda contra ella, tomando su brazo y metiéndolo contra su pecho.

No le hubiese molestado que de ahora en más, cada día de su vida terminase siendo como aquel instante.

 

 


	78. All the pretty little horses.

Azul calibró la mira. Volvió a apoyar el rifle en el saliente. Desde aquella ventana tenía una buena vista de la azotea y no estaba demasiado lejos. Pensaba en Cait. La pelirroja había despertado la noche anterior y no estaba bien. La entendía, claro que sí. Si fuera ella en su lugar probablemente estaría igual de enojada. Iba a estar bien, Curie había dicho que estaba casi segura de que se iba a recuperar. Para que la chica se animara a hacer una afirmación como esa, las posibilidades tenían que ser buenas.

Era un día despejado. Lena tomó un sorbo rápido de la botella de Nuka Cola que tenía abierta a su costado. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior, la pierna la había vuelto loca. Recordó los cuidados de Piper, sus caricias intentando aliviarle el dolor. Se sonrió.

Paseaba la mira por los alrededores. El lugar estaba tranquilo. No creía necesaria esa vigilancia, estaba segura de que Shaun realmente quería encontrarse con ella. Algo dentro, no podía explicarlo, pero cuando solía tener esos presentimientos, rara vez se equivocaba. Y este, era casi una certeza.

Dejó el rifle apoyado a un costado de la ventana y se sentó, una pierna flexionada, tomando la botella con una de sus manos. Miró la hora en su pipboy, la espera no iba a ser corta.

 

Curie le acercó el tenedor una tercera vez. Cait no la miraba.

_“-Necesitas comer. Necesitas estar fuerte, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante…-“_

_“-Curie, soy una planta, lo mismo. No me puedo mover. Déjame en paz. ¿Qué quieres conmigo ahora?-“_

_“-No entiendo por qué sigues haciéndome esa pregunta, como si el hecho de que tuvieses una lesión pudiese cambiar en algo lo que siento por ti.-“_

_“-Vete.-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

La pelirroja corría la mirada hacia la pared. Estaba furiosa y se sentía demasiado vulnerable, algo que la enojaba todavía más.

_“-Por favor… Cait.-“_

La chica estaba llorando otra vez. Había pasado casi toda la mañana así, intentando hablar con aquella mujer y cayendo en la tristeza más profunda cada vez que veía hasta que punto Cait intentaba encerrarse en sí misma.

_“-Curie…-“_

Aún así. Aún en ese estado, Cait no soportaba verla llorar.

_“-Lo siento… siento no poder arreglarlo. Estoy intentándolo. Si me das tiempo, Cait, voy a hacer lo imposible. No es tan malo… lo prometo. Voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo. Vamos a hacer que tus piernas funcionen otra vez.-“_

_“-Deja de hablar así, no estoy echándote la culpa de nada. Basta. Ven.-“_

Cait la invitaba con un gesto. Curie trepó a la cama con cuidado. Había quitado ya la mayor parte de los extraños aparatos pero Cait aún tenía un corsé y un collarín inmovilizándola. La chica pasó su brazo por la cintura de la mujer, con miedo.

_“-¿No puedes ni tocarme, verdad?-“_

_“-Cait… no. No es así. Acabo de operarte. Necesitas reposo. No moverte por unos días, que la inflamación baje. No me importa nada de esto. Solo me importa porque sé que estás sufriendo.-“_

Cait  se las había ingeniado para abrazar a la chica.

_“-¿Estás cansada?-“_

_“-Un poco…-“_

_“-Un poco mucho, creo.-“_

La expresión de la pelirroja hizo que Curie dejase escapar una sonrisa.

_“-Duerme.-“_

_“-No, necesitas estar cómoda.-“_

_“-Lo estoy. Quédate. Duerme conmigo.-“_

La chica de pelo corto subió la mirada. Los ojos verdes la observaban, seguía habiendo miedo en ellos, podía leerlo, pero le pareció encontrar su característico brillo escondido detrás. Se acomodó con cuidado a su costado, el fuerte brazo de Cait la rodeó. Estaba agotada.

 

Cait la sentía dormir en su pecho. No podía bajar el cuello, ni moverse demasiado. Curie se había encargado de inmovilizarla bien. Lo que sí podía ver eran sus piernas, delante de ella, bajo las mantas. Parecía ser incluso lo único que podía ver. Intentó moverlas y aunque en su cabeza sentía que lo estaba haciendo, las mantas no se movían. Cerró los ojos. No tenía sueño, pero no quería ver más.

No le daba miedo morirse. Ni siquiera lo había pensado demasiado en su vida. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo había pasado intentando sobrevivir y nunca había tenido demasiados momentos libres para gastarlos en esas cuestiones existenciales. Además, no eran lo suyo. Estaba viva, y mientras eso siguiese siendo así, intentaba pasarlo lo mejor que podía. Pero a lo que le pasaba ahora, a encontrarse así, siempre le había tenido miedo. Terror. A no poder hacerse cargo de ella misma. A tener que depender de alguien más. Lo odiaba. Prefería, simplemente, dejar de existir pero era seguro que a la chica, esa idea, no le iba a caer muy bien.

 

Lo primero que notó Curie en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron fue que se había trepado demasiado al pecho de Cait. Levantó su brazo con cuidado y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

_“-Apenas pesas, chica. Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Lo siento, me dormí.-“_

_“-Deja de pedir perdón, estabas cansada. Quédate.-“_

_“-¿No estás incómoda?-“_

_“-Ni un poco, Curie.-“_

La chica sonreía. La que hablaba era Cait, a pesar de la tristeza que podía encontrarle en la voz, lo que decía, era ella.

_“-¿Quieres carne? Puedo prepararla como te gusta.-“_

El silencio fue alargado. La pelirroja intentaba contener las lágrimas. No quería llorar delante de ella. No quería quebrarse así.

_“-Sí. Pero espera un poco. Quédate conmigo un rato más.-“_

Curie se apretó con suavidad a su costado, tomándola de la cintura y jugando con el final de sus dedos sobre la piel descubierta que el corsé dejaba ver.

 

Piper entró a Home Plate cargando los paquetes que había conseguido en el mercado. Había sido un buen trato que ahora estaría disfrutando si no se hubiese cruzado con Preston. Lena se había ido sola. No entendía por qué seguía creyéndole a esa mujer en ese tipo de cosas. Estaba claro que siempre terminaba diciéndole lo que quería escuchar solo para conseguir escaparse y hacer todo lo contrario.

_“-Mía, cariño. Gracias por cuidarlo. ¿Se portó bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Siempre se porta bien, Piper. Solo está enojado cuando tiene hambre.-“_

_“-Es cierto… Quizás esa parte se le pegó de Cait.-“_

La chica rio con ganas.

_“-¿Cómo está?-“_

_“-Bueno, bien. Curie está con ella, no te preocupes. Si te necesitan van a llamarte. No quiero que te sobrecargues tanto, Mía. Entre la escuela y la clínica creo que es demasiado.-“_

_“-Me gusta, Piper. Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Lo sé, cariño. Pero eres chica aún para tener tantas responsabilidades. No quiero que te agobies.-“_

Piper se giró, mirándola con pena.

_“-Aquí estoy soltándote todo este discurso cuando tengo que pedirte un favor… Lo siento…-“_

La sonrisa de Mía era genuina. Limpia. Sus ojos chispeaban de curiosidad.

_“-Dime, Piper. No te sientas mal.-“_

_“-Necesito… que cuides de Yahto hoy. Quiero ir a buscar a Lena, y es probable que tarde muchas horas. Curie está en la clínica y siempre puedes buscar a Ellie si hay problemas. Incluso Nick está en su oficina hoy.-“_

_“-Piper, estoy bien. No me cuesta, de verdad. Ni me da miedo o nada parecido.-“_

_“-Bien. Pero prométeme que si necesitas, vas a buscar a Ellie o a Curie.-“_

_“-Lo prometo.-“_

_“-Gracias cariño, eres demasiado buena para ser real.-“_

Piper abrazó a la chica que no se resistió a devolver aquella muestra repentina de cariño.

 

Lena estaba ya en la azotea del CIT. El sol caía y no podía faltar demasiado para que Shaun se presentase. Se quedaba cerca de la única cobertura que había allí, la puerta de la azotea. La mantenía abierta y no pensaba alejarse demasiado. Llevaba su revólver en la mano.

Desde allí, la puesta del sol tenía encanto. Podía ver el reflejo naranja golpeando contra los edificios. Los colores cambiantes en el cielo. De a poco, Lena dejaba de recordar todo el tiempo como es que aquel mundo debería verse y comenzaba simplemente a mirarlo, a observarlo por lo que era y no por lo que alguna vez había sido.

El reflejo azul la tomó por sorpresa pero no tardó demasiado en recomponerse. Shaun estaba frente a ella, al otro lado de la azotea, junto a X6-88.

_“-Madre.-“_

Por primera vez, aquella palabra no le molestó. Algo en su tono era diferente.

_“-Shaun.-“_

El hombre se había acercado y miraba el atardecer, perdiéndose en el.

_“-Es la primera vez que estoy aquí fuera… es… triste. Es demasiado triste.-“_

_“-No todo, Shaun. No si sabes dónde mirar.-“_

Su hijo la observaba. Lena reconocía los signos de la enfermedad en su rostro, estaba claro que avanzaba.

_“-Siempre me creí diferente. Pensaba que era por la forma en que me criaron. Nunca tuve demasiados vínculos afectivos en mi vida. Pero… No soy tan diferente a ti… ¿Verdad? Solo que tú… tuviste la suerte de que alguien estuviese allí para acercarte a la normalidad.-“_

Lena no sabía bien que contestar. Era cierto. Era demasiado cierto lo que su hijo estaba diciéndole. Shaun, a él también le costaba llegar a otras personas. Y si en ella esa diferencia era apenas distinguible y solo quienes la conocían bien terminaban notándola, era gracias a sus padres, bien lo sabía. Le habían enseñado a no perderse dentro de ella, a no aislarse. A Shaun, lo habían criado dentro de una jaula de cristal. La tristeza le ahuecaba el pecho.

_“-Lo siento, madre. No quería angustiarte.-“_

_“-Está bien, Shaun. Lo que dices es la verdad y lo siento. Y tu padre también, puedes estar seguro. Te adoraba, te adorábamos…-“_

_“-Lo sé. No importa. Es otra vida de la que hablamos, una que nunca existió y nunca va a existir. Estoy aquí para hablar de la que tenemos. De la que a mí, se me escurre de las manos y todo lo que logré, puede que muera conmigo.-“_

Azul no contestó. No quería preguntarle a su hijo que era lo que realmente había conseguido. No quería herirlo.

_“-Sé que nuestra escala de valores es muy diferente. Ojalá pudieses creerme. No soy un mal hombre. No lo fui. Dediqué mi vida a intentar salvar la humanidad. No fue fácil para mí, renunciar no solo a la individualidad de los que me rodeaban, si no a la mía propia…-“_

Shaun volvía la vista al atardecer. Lena estaba perdida en recuerdos. Una tarde en la vieja casa de sus padres, sobre la azotea. Nate y ese mismo brillo que veía ahora en los ojos de su hijo.

_“-Renuncié a vivir. No sé lo que es amar. Lo que tú tuviste con… Nate. Con mi padre. Lo que sentiste en esos primeros meses que pudiste tenerme, así haya sido tan corto… y lo que ahora tienes, la familia que de alguna forma lograste armar y sostener en este mundo muerto… yo jamás voy a saber lo que se siente.-“_

_“-Shaun… Nate y yo, te quisimos, como a nada en el mundo. Y el hecho de que no hayas sido lo suficientemente grande como para al menos poder recordarlo, es algo que va a perseguirme hasta el día en que muera.-“_

El hombre de bata sonreía, pero era una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, volviendo la mirada a Lena.

_“-Lo sé. Pero no cambia nada, madre. Renuncie a vivir con la esperanza de que en un futuro, otros pudiesen hacerlo. A costa de mi propia vida y quizás, de la vida de muchos inocentes, lo sé. Pero siempre creí que era el único futuro posible, incluso, lo creo hoy. Toma.-“_

Shaun estiraba su mano. Lena tomó lo que su hijo le daba. Un cilindro oscuro, cerrado, apenas pesaba.

_“-¿Qué es esto?-“_

_“-Es la llave al Instituto. Es una entrada. Úsala con inteligencia porque solo va a servirte una vez. Sé que tienes gente capaz de resolverlo, o no habrías llegado a encontrarme nunca. Justin… Justin Ayo es quien intentó deshacerte de ti, es quien está detrás de mi asiento y va a lograrlo. Lo ha hecho bien. Tiene a demasiados ya de su lado.-“_

_“-Puedes frenarlo, Shaun, eres el director del Instituto. Puedes… no lo sé, degradarlo, destituirlo, lo que sea que hacen ustedes.-“_

_“-No, Lena. Ya tiene los apoyos. Yo… no soy un político. No soy diplomático. Apenas si tengo las facultades sociales necesarias para funcionar, creo que puedes entender eso… Soy el director del Instituto por mis logros, por mis investigaciones, por mis proyectos. Justin… Justin lo hizo de otra forma.-“_

Lena se acercó a Shaun y lo tomó del brazo. Era quizás la primera vez que tocaba a su hijo de aquella forma. Lo vio en sus ojos, la incomodidad. La entendió en lo profundo, en eso, eran iguales. Lo soltó.

_“-Madre… Hay tanto allí. No se puede perder… no en manos de un psicópata. Mira este mundo… está… condenado.-“_

Un resplandor azul los cegó. X6-88 se apuró a llegar a Shaun. Lena vio la cabeza del cazador caer muerta sobre su pecho en cuanto Justin soltó las palabras.

La mujer del refugio había tardado poco en reaccionar, arrojándose sobre su hijo, intentando protegerlo de los disparos que venían desde demasiados ángulos. Lo había visto caer de rodillas, herido, justo antes de poder alcanzarlo. Lo arrastraba con trabajo hacia la puerta abierta de la azotea, sin dejar de devolver el fuego, intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

Sintió el cuero de la protección de su hombro calentarse, quemándole la piel. Levantó su revólver hacia el hombre que gritaba una orden. Azul solo podía verlo a él. Su sonrisa. La seguridad con la que estaba plantado frente a ellos, casi burlándose de la situación. Lena controló su respiración, clavando la vista en Justin. Disparó. La bala lo atravesó por el estómago. Sintió las voces, las pisadas apuradas. Los estallidos de luz colándose a través de la pesada puerta que se esforzaba por cerrar. La mujer bajó las escaleras sin perder tiempo, sin mirar hacia atrás, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sostener el cuerpo de su hijo, colgando sobre su hombro.

 

Era tarde ya. Piper se había atrasado demasiado. Se apuraba. El sol había caído y no le gustaba caminar las ruinas a esas horas y en soledad pero Lena no tenía a nadie que le cubriese las espaldas.

El edificio del CIT estaba tan quieto y oscuro como siempre había estado en su memoria, salvo por la suave luz que teñía aquella ventana que Piper recordaba bien, la habitación donde había pasado esos días esperando por el cazador, hacía ya cuanto. Tenía que ser Azul.

Quería enojarse con Lena, por haberse marchado de la ciudad sin ayuda, por otra vez, intentar hacerlo sola. Pero no podía. Algo, una sensación en su estómago, solo la empujaba a apurar un paso tras otro. Solo quería llegar.

La reportera abrió la puerta despacio. La luz del pipboy de Lena inundaba la estancia. Un hombre de bata blanca empapada en sangre estaba tendido en el suelo, entre las piernas de la mujer. Shaun. Azul murmuraba en su oído. Estaba muerto, no había dudas. La herida en su cabeza era suficiente para saberlo.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

Lena no respondía. Lo hamacaba con suavidad. Piper no terminaba de entender que era lo que decía.

_“-Ey… Azul…-“_

La reportera dio un paso hacia la mujer. Bajó, poniéndose a su altura en cuanto llegó a su lado.

_“-Lena… Soy yo. Soy Piper.-“_

Desde esa distancia podía escucharla.

_“-Hush-a-bye, don't you cry… my little baby-“_

La chica se dejó caer de rodillas, cerca de Lena. Sus manos sobre su falda. Miraba al hombre que Azul abrazaba con locura.

_“-…you shall have all the pretty little horses-“_

Piper levantó su mano, acercándola insegura al hombro de la mujer. La mirada de Lena se levantó en cuanto la sintió. La reportera vio como se quebraba delante de ella. La abrazó. Los abrazó. El cuerpo de Shaun en medio de las dos. Azul se metía en el cuello de Piper, entre su pelo. De su garganta la canción no dejaba de salir, la lloraba con angustia. Cada palabra caía entre ellas, quebrándose antes de terminar de sonar.

_“-Blacks and bays… coach and six a little horses…-“_

Piper no la soltaba. Su hijo estaba muerto. Lo último que quedaba de aquella vida que había perdido, del mundo que había estallado delante de sus ojos llevándose en un segundo todo lo que amaba, todo lo que hasta ese momento había conocido, terminaba de morir entre sus brazos, en aquel agónico sonido de una canción de cuna que probablemente nadie más en el mundo recordaba. Solo Lena. Solo Azul.

 

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

 

 

 

 


End file.
